


Отыщи меня среди мириад звёзд

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, irizka2, Будущее, Глобальные катастрофы, Нездоровые отношения, Нечеловеческие расы, Отношения на расстоянии, Постапокалиптика - Freeform, Развитие отношений, Ссоры / Конфликты, Философия, Хороший плохой финал, ангст, выживание, геноцид, драма, измена, космоопера, космос, мужская беременность, насилие, невзаимные чувства, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс, открытый финал, приключения, психология, романтика, смерть второстепенных персонажей, фантастика, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 145,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Соавторы:Елена Хвойная (https://ficbook.net/authors/929911)Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыПейринг или персонажи:Дем/ПиРейтинг:NC-17Размер:Макси, 350 страницМетки:Приключения, Отношения на расстоянии, Космоопера, Измена, Нездоровые отношения, Невзаимные чувства, Открытый финал, Выживание, Будущее, Космос, Глобальные катастрофы, Ссоры / Конфликты, Геноцид, Нечеловеческие расы, Хороший плохой финал, Развитие отношений, Насилие, Нецензурная лексика, Мужская беременность, Романтика, Ангст, Драма, Фантастика, Экшн, Психология, Философия, Омегаверс, Постапокалиптика, Смерть второстепенных персонажейОписание:Сколько длится любовь? Возможно всего три года, а может и всю жизнь, главное научиться ее видеть и беречь.Космическая сага о любви, дружбе и борьбе за выживание. Долгая и серьезная история у которой не может быть однозначного конца.Примечания автора:©2014-2015 irizka2Альбом с артами https://vk.com/album-67747668_210530627
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Примечания автора:**   
Название станций: 1-Каллиопа 2-Эвтерпа 3-Мельпомена 4-Талия 5-Эрато 6-Полигимния 7-Терпсихора 8-Клио. Урания только проектируется.  
Расы: Ивлионцы - жители погибшей системы, о них идет история. Таланцы или Ксирды - негуманоидные расы с которыми идет война. Герроки - гуманоидная раса полностью идентичная ивлионцам, но без омег и альф (обычные человеко-люди)  
Эрнест Степке - выдуманный писатель.  
Изменения в сюжете были сделаны с дозволения автора заявки. Надеюсь, несмотря на фантастику, вам придется это по душе.  
*Мириада - бесчисленное количество, неисчислимое множество  
Физика в фанфике из пальца выдуманная, авторы понимают, что сие все невозможно, но это фантазия, так надо.  
Разбирающиеся в званиях и армейских заморочках в ЛС.  
Незначительные изменения в каноне, всё разъяснено.

## 00001\. Вечное Цветение

Сквозь толстое стекло было видно звёздное небо, и Деметр силился вспомнить, как назывались созвездия, мимо которых проходил межстанционный поезд. Когда-то он легко угадывал их, сейчас же, после того как он почти шесть лет провел в другой части вселенной, эти звёзды казались чужими.

Где-то между сияющими созвездиями отдельными точками висели огромные космические станции, заменившие им дом. Это всё, что осталось у Ивлионцев – горстки спасшихся людей, чье солнце, отслужив свой срок, медленно умирало, изрыгая огненную оболочку в некогда цветущие сады голубой планеты.

Три столетия они скитались в космосе, пытаясь найти себе приют или свыкнуться со своим положением вечных беженцев. Забыв о лесах и океанах, о вечном голубом небе, незначительная часть некогда великой цивилизации с богатой культурой и историей просто существовала, доживая свои последние секунды в бесконечном календаре событий вселенной. В их распоряжении было восемь огромных станций, где жили, работали и пытались отыскать новый дом остатки человечества.

— О чём задумался, солдат? — весело спросил Рей, возвращаясь в купе.

— Пытаюсь вспомнить учебники по астрономии, — отмахнулся Деметр. — Ты обещал принести воды и, как всегда, вернулся с пустыми руками!

— Я принёс кое-что получше! — и Рей вытащил из-за пазухи маленькую склянку с виски.

— Я тебя люблю, Рей, — раздалось с верхней полки, и на пол спустился длинноногий и костлявый Арес. — Ты всегда умеешь удивить.

— Не то слово, — Деметр достал именные кружки, на которых были отмечены также их звания и персональный код. И с некоторых пор на всех личных вещах Деметра светился знак мичмана, чем мужчина неимоверно гордился.

— За возвращение на родину? — Рей поднял свою кружку. После шести лет службы в галактике Боде, солдаты наконец ехали домой и сейчас быстро приближались к цилиндрической станции Мельпомена.

— Кому как, — усмехнулся Деметр. — Я родился на Каллиопе.

— В маленьком грязном аду? — вздёрнул брови Арес.

Мичман усмехнулся, вспоминать о тесных комнатушках первой станции не хотелось. Каллиопу и Талию строили для размещения большего количества людей и относились к их жителям так же пренебрежительно, как и поддерживали на них уровень жизни. Нищета и безнадега, отсутствие перспектив и нормальной работы – вот на что походили две гигантские станции, в которых проживала треть всего населения. Когда-то Деметру удалось сбежать оттуда, поступить в военный колледж и вырваться из затхлого воздуха шести квадратных метров их с родителями квартиры. Но он понимал, что клеймо отброса всегда будет преследовать его, и мечтал смыть с себя хотя бы воспоминания.

Залпом выпив свою кружку, Деметр процитировал:

— Мой дом заброшен, смыт могильный камень,  
Дождями взрытая отчизны степь.  
Вернусь туда, где кров родной оставлен  
И где меня забыли в прах стереть.

— Господин унтер-офицер ещё и поэт, — посмеялся Рей.

— Это «Вечное Цветение» Эрнеста Степке.

— Слышал, его заперли в шлюзе за слишком резкие высказывания, — Рей шарил по сумкам в поисках, чем закусить.

— Зачем ты летишь на Мельпомену, если родился на первой станции? — поинтересовался Арес.

— Потому что не к кому лететь более. А на Мельпомене меня ждет генерал Жан Энгер, и он собирается перевести меня в отряд фениксов, — усмехнулся мичман, заметив удивленные глаза сослуживцев.

Фениксы – элитные отряды защитных войск, использовали новейшие космические корабли, направлялись на сложнейшие миссии и поддерживали пехоту. Пехотными войсками называли внутренние службы безопасности и тех, кто работал на астероидах и планетах рядом с техниками. Пехота сражалась с местной флорой и фауной, изредка вступая в бои с межгалактическими расами. Корабли пехотинцев отличались неповоротливостью, и встреча с вражеским флотом обычно была равносильна смерти. Но солдаты за шесть лет тяжелой службы в галактике Боде умудрились пережить атаку двух из трех опаснейших врагов Ивлионцев.

Деметр сейчас с ужасом вспоминал об этих столкновениях. Им хватало проблем и на планетах, что не слишком радостно принимали их буры и машины. Сражаться на пехотных кораблях было крайне сложно – это были дешевые, простые в использовании и легко заменяемые машины, смысл которых – наемные операции и десанты. Но Деметр и его товарищи выжили, прошли все испытания и теперь возвращались домой.

— Ай, ай, — Арес рассмеялся. — Кто-то любит лизать толстые задницы генералов!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не собираюсь всю жизнь прозябать на нижних этажах. Когда-нибудь я дослужусь до майора, — мужчины с возмущением загудели. — Или даже полковника, — гул поднялся ещё более громкий, а потом все трое рассмеялись.

— Ну что ж, — Рей снова наполнил кружки, выливая последние капли запрещённого для рядовых спиртного. — Тогда выпьем за нашего дальновидного друга, который умудряется везде пролезть и даже сдружился с неприступным Энгером.

— Вот увидите, что и на моих вещах скоро будет светиться новый знак отличия! — Деметр широко улыбнулся, а затем поднял кружку высоко над головой. — Я хочу сказать тост. Когда-то давно, когда ещё был зелёным юнцом, я познакомился на празднике трёхсотлетия с одним мальчишкой. Он тогда посмеялся над моими планами стать генералом военного флота. Но для меня это была настоящая мечта, и я, посмеявшись с ним, попросил дать мне один шанс. И как вы думаете, что этот мальчуган мне сказал?

— Что ты полный простофиля? — рассмеялся своей шутке Рей.

— Не прав ты, Рей, — Деметр улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. — Он протянул мне свою открытую ладонь и сказал : «Вот, бери, не жалко!». Так вот, друзья, давайте выпьем за это, чтобы я не профукал данный мне шанс!

— Выпьем! — солдаты ответили синхронно, под стук железных кружек.

Трое мужчин знали друг друга ещё с военного училища, вместе заканчивали академию и проходили общую военную подготовку. Выпускников отправили в пехотные войска – самые опасные миссии и тяжёлые испытания выпадали именно на тех, кто не получал ни орденов, ни славы, охраняя разведчиков и добытчиков. Но всё же после двенадцати лет службы в армии Деметр умудрился дослужиться до звания мичмана, хотя товарищи и считали это случайностью, Деметр был уверен, что это только начало.

Солдатам было чуть больше тридцати, но они выглядели моложаво, дышали полной грудью, жили свободно и не имели за плечами груза в виде семей и детей. Рей Илифий – невысокий, коренастый с большой мышечной массой и маленькими детскими ладонями. Эти руки были вечным комплексом неполноценности мужчины, потому как многие верили в примету про соотношение ладони и размера достоинства, и Рей, пытаясь доказать, что сходства нет, всюду, где можно и нет, своим достоинством хвастался, и в каждого омегу пытался его запихнуть. Кроме этого недостатка, других мужчина не имел – веселый, самоуверенный парень был душой компании, любил выпивку и знал где ее достать. Рей задорно смеялся, знал миллионы шуток и когда он улыбался, становился невероятно обаятельным. У мужчины были светло-серые глаза и густые черные волосы, круглый нос картошкой и тяжелый подбородок.

Арес Кибел был полной противоположностью друга – высокий, худощавый, со светлыми волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами, в вечном поиске того самого единственного, который проходил перебором различных омег. Также Арес увлеченно читал книги о высших силах, верил в Намураса и даже сделал татуировку всевидящего ока на своем левом плече. Общаться с ним было сложно – мужчина занудствовал, в спорах угрюмо настаивал на своем и никогда не шел на уступки, но когда понимал, что переспорить собеседника не может, упрямо замолкал, уверенный в своей правоте.

Деметр рядом с друзьями был середнячком – примерно одного с Реем роста, широкоплечий, но поджарый, казался сухим и узкокостным. Тёмные волосы были острижены под короткий ёжик и выбриты на висках и затылке, где расположилась татуировка птицы с расправленными крыльями. Друзья посмеивались, что это ощипанная цапля, но Деметр набивал феникса – знак элитных войск, в которые давно мечтал попасть. Глаза когда-то у него были серые, но солдат искусственно сменил цвет на синий, когда ставил сенсорные пластины в зрачки. Деметр был уверен, что синий омегам больше нравится, и так их легче увлечь. Внешне непохожие, мужчины были разными и внутри, но служба сделала их долгую дружбу по-настоящему крепкой. Они были Деметру ближе, чем семья, которая давно сгинула на втором этаже Каллиопы, его родной станции.

Поезд стал легко подрагивать, готовясь идти на посадку, и солдаты пристегнулись. В их каюту заглянул проводник, проверяя, что пассажиры готовы к стыковке, и уже через несколько минут кабина несколько раз сильно дёрнулась, входя в гравитационное поле станции, и отключила двигатели.

Деметр последний раз бросил взгляд в окно, рассматривая темную массу гигантского космолета, и покинул мягкие кресла межзвездного транспорта. Выбравшись через длинные шлюзы на станцию, мичман с удовольствием осмотрелся, рассматривая убранство богатейшей и красивейшей из станций. Высокие потолки украшало иллюзорное небо, стены с шершавой поверхностью напоминали лесные массивы, а кресла, сделанные в виде старинных витиеватых скамей, словно сошли со страниц забытых книг. Даже воздух на Мельпомене казался более живым и свободным.

Со станции солдаты каждый направлялся в свою сторону. Рей с семьей жил на нижних этажах, но вполне был этим доволен. Семья Ареса же владела несколькими крупными компаниями, и отец Ареса мог позволить себе квартиру в приличном районе на пятом уровне. Только, к сожалению Ареса, жилплощадь не наследовалась, и когда альфа найдет себе супруга, то солдату самому придется заботиться о своей семье.

— Увидимся, ребятки, — Деметр подал сослуживцам руки. — Если соберётесь покутить, непременно зовите меня!

— Как всегда, братишка, — Рей махнул рукой и направился к переходу на нижние уровни.

— Гостиницу уже выбрал? — спросил Арес.

— Да, есть пара на примете.

— Вот, свяжись с этим парнем, он тебе дёшево предоставит номер в Астории в пентхаусе. Знаешь, город ночью очень красивый, особенно если у тебя в окнах будет видно небо. Я несколько раз с отцом был на высотках межстанционных банков, так кажется, что звёзды на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Звёзды на станции это всего лишь пол следующего этажа, — посмеялся над ним Деметр, но код знакомого Ареса всё же взял.

У транспортных ячеек мужчины распрощались. Деметр с лёгкой улыбкой махнул другу вслед, а затем повернулся к открывшемуся перед ним городу. Когда-то, будучи совсем ребёнком, он мечтал оказаться в подобном месте – на верхних этажах третьей станции. Сейчас же это трамплин для его будущего. Деметру было тридцать два, и двенадцать лет из них он воевал. Ивлионцам для жизни требовались ресурсы, и так уж вышло, что своих они лишились более трёх столетий назад, а отбирать их у других развитых цивилизаций оказалось делом грязным и кровавым. Но Деметр в правоте своего оружия никогда не сомневался – либо он, либо его, и он защищал будущее своей расы. Вымирающей расы.

Выбрав направление полёта, Деметр откинулся в мягком кресле транспортной капсулы. Сегодня ему нужно было выспаться и привести себя в порядок, чтобы завтра явиться на встречу с генералом в полной готовности. С генералом Жаном Энгером он познакомился три года назад, когда они с его отрядом застряли в непролазных джунглях какой-то дикой планеты. Машины, что бурили скважины и извлекали минералы, поросли местной травой, и техники не справлялись с напастью. Проект затянулся на месяцы, а Деметру начинало казаться – навсегда. Тогда на помощь явились фениксы и выжгли к чёрту всю эту растительность. Тогда, ещё только мельком, Деметр переговорил с генералом, что отправил своих лётчиков на помощь неудачникам пехотинцам. Жану понравился молодой самоуверенный сержант, и через полгода группа Деметра работала под прикрытием элитных лётчиков.

А несколько месяцев назад Деметр попал в перестрелку и, благодаря богам и случайности, смог вывести свой отряд невредимым. Жан пожимал ему руку, вручая новый знак отличия мичмана, и как бы ненароком обронил, что будет рад его видеть во время отпуска на Мельпомене. Деметру было всё равно, что предложит ему генерал – мысленно он уже был согласен. Попасть из пехоты в Фениксы – это огромный прорыв в его слишком короткой, по меркам старших, военной карьере, и он мечтал, что через десять или, может, меньше лет, будет руководить флагманом.

Знакомый Ареса оказался неплохим парнем, цену действительно скинул, но Деметр от пентхауса отказался и взял простой номер, рассчитывая, что не задержится там надолго.

После получения новой должности с Каллиопы пришло извещение, что ему предоставят комнату на шестом уровне, но Каллиопа всегда была дырой – первый космолёт, созданный в самом начале нагрянувшей катастрофы, когда люди просто спешили вместить на корабль как можно больше народа. Станция напоминала собой пчелиный улей – миллионы крохотных комнатушек, где самые маленькие на первом этаже были схожи с тюремными камерами, а самые большие, на десятом, могли сравниться с солдатскими бараками. Нет, туда возвращаться он не собирался. И, благодаря отказу, получил несколько сот кредитов на свою карточку. Это позволит какое-то время пожить на третьей станции. Недолго, может, пару недель. Но потом он всё равно вернётся на службу.

Полученный номер располагался напротив развлекательного центра и Деметр прикрыл жалюзи, избавляясь от навязчивого света. Кроме кровати и небольшого ТВ в номере была персональная душевая, а на полке лежал медицинский тестер, напоминающий большой карандаш. Скинув одежду, Деметр зашел в кабинку душа, и выбрал режим освежения и стирания всех запахов тела. Прохладные струи очищающего газа приятно холодили кожу и уже через пару минут, мужчина лег в кровать.

День вышел слишком долгий. Повернув голову к окну, он посмотрел на пылающую огнями улицу. Жизнь самого шумного отсека не замирала ни на мгновение. Жизнь муравейника, в котором каждый индивидуум выполняет лишь определённую функцию: выжить и дать потомство...

***

Генерал Жан Энгер назначил встречу в дорогом ресторане седьмого уровня, и Деметр замучился, выбирая себе костюм. Почему-то идти в военной форме на неофициальную встречу показалось ему неправильным, и потому мужчина прошёлся по салонам, подбирая себе рубашку и слишком непривычный для его стиля галстук. На пятом уровне кроме развлекательных заведений было несколько секторов с бутиками, магазинами фирменной одежды и салонами, где давали хорошие вещи напрокат. Подобными салонами Деметр пользовался постоянно, так как военному иметь дорогой костюм было не по карману. Консультант, очень миловидный омега, помог ему завязать галстук, с которым Деметр никогда не был в ладах, и за десять минут до назначенной встречи Деметр был на месте.

На входе на седьмой этаж ему пришлось дважды показать приглашение и зарегистрировать свой код. На случай, если он не покинет этаж до вечера, на него будет наложен штраф. А если он задержится ещё на сутки, мужчину могла ждать и тюрьма. Строгость в милитаризированном обществе временами граничила с абсурдом, но Деметр был согласен с системой – ведь он мечтал в будущем жить где-нибудь среди роскошных особняков на берегу огромного озера с настоящей травой.

Седьмой этаж – самый престижный уровень на третьей станции и мог бы стать примером идеальной жизни – разбитый на большие отсеки, предлагал жителям станции все блага технологий. Деметр старался не терять лицо, рассматривая зеркальные поверхности престижных районов, красивое оформление каждого здания и пышущие запахами искусственные сады. Сам ресторан был оформлен в традициях одной из ныне вымерших культур, у входа журчали крошечные фонтаны, а в обзорные окна был виден закат несуществующего солнца. Жан пришёл в сопровождении двух мужчин, всем троим было чуть больше пятидесяти, но выглядели они моложе своих лет. Испытанные огнём и славой, военные, казалось, не знали о существовании времени. Генерал представил своих товарищей: полковника Актеона Сингера и полковника Деймоса Холла. Офицеры в обычных костюмах выглядели еще более презентабельно, дороговизна и лоск Деметра немного пугали, а взгляды командиров были явно оценивающие.

Жан для встречи заказал отдельный столик и солдат старался не выказывать своего смущения, но дорогая еда и высшие офицеры заставляли его нервничать. На заказанный стол подали сахарный ликёр со льдом и ужин из натуральных продуктов. На военных базах чаще всего кормили хорошо, государство заботилось о своей армии, но смотря на изысканные блюда, Деметр терялся.

Изначально разговор шёл о навыках и заслугах молодого мужчины, его, словно продаваемый товар, хорошо взвесили и обмерили. Расспросили о каждой детали его жизни, не забыв упомянуть, что на данный момент у него нет прописки ни на одной из станций, и в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств Деметр мог оказаться на нижних этажах первой или четвёртой станции, где, скорее всего, умер бы от обезвоживания среди тысяч таких же бездомных.

Но итог его мучений стоил того – ему предложили место мичмана второго класса корпуса военного подразделения Фениксов – межгалактических истребителей. Когда Деметр поступал в военную академию – это было его мечтой. Недостижимой, прекрасной целью, к которой он шёл по головам, ничем не гнушаясь. И вот сегодня он пришёл к ней... Осталось только стать старшим офицером.

— Конечно, я согласен, — Деметр постарался сдержать рвущуюся улыбку. — Если вы смотрели моё дело, то знаете, что у меня было более тысячи вылетов на истребителях, и все операции на симуляторах показывали стопроцентный уровень прохождения.

— Симуляторы не сравнятся с настоящим боем с Таланцами или Ксирдами, — рассмеялся Актеон. — Но мне нравится его пыл, — мужчина подмигнул Жану, и тот кивнул Деметру, показывая, что тот прошёл собеседование успешно.

Через несколько часов разговоры стали уже более непринуждённые. Мужчины обсуждали основные цели и стратегии современного общества. Говорили о постройке новой станции, на которую уходили почти все добываемые сейчас ресурсы, и немного рассуждали о чисто гипотетической возможности обнаружения планеты, подходящей для жизни.

В первые сто лет плавания в бескрайнем космосе великой целью для жителей погибшей Ивионии были именно поиски планеты. Под предлогом исследований тратились огромные ресурсы на гиперпрыжки и поддержку червоточин. Люди всё сильнее становились зависимыми от того, что мог дать им космос, но отдавать взамен им пока было нечего. Почти все военные отряды направлялись на поиски солнечных систем, пригодных для жизни. Но если подобная планета и существовала, то она уже была заселена, и правительство строго запрещало тревожить неразумные или примитивные расы. Ивлионцы нищали, теряли надежду, и внутренние конфликты привели к образованию милитаристической системы. А потом они наткнулись на тех, кто мог бы стать союзниками, но стали врагами – и Ивлиония вошла в новый виток истории – виток своего падения.

Следующее столетие люди строили дополнительные станции, надеясь увеличить население и справиться с врагами массой. Все дееспособные граждане были призваны проходить воинскую подготовку, и умели обращаться с оружием и управлять кораблями, заводы создавали военные машины, а поиск нового дома был прекращён.

Через три столетия скитаний Ивлионцы спрятались от врагов в тёмной туманности в созвездии Оридиона в Скоплении Девы, и, затерявшись где-то в скоплении звёздной пыли, мечтали о светлом будущем. Человечество незаметно привыкло к тому, что имело – огромные межзвёздные корабли, на каждом из которых проживало более двухсот миллионов человек, стали для них родиной. Единственной и неизменной. Люди смирились с положением вечных беженцев, ведь развитые технологии помогали им жить и весьма неплохо. Особенно это касалось тех, кто принимал решения за остальных.

Правительство также не желало тратить энергию для очистки воды, и люди были ограничены в жидкости. Огромные машины занимались переработкой вторсырья и химическим производством для поддержания биосферы погибшей Ивлионии на пятой станции, и на это уходила ценная энергия. Добывать и привозить воду было затратно и всегда приводило к конфликтам. Учёные постоянно занимались этой проблемой, стараясь помочь обычным гражданам – для мытья и стирки использовались технологии очищения, несвязанные с водой, а общая система распределения выделяла в день на человека по пять литров необходимой влаги. Из-за ограничения объёмов воды и пространства были введены квоты на детей. Население было обязано поддерживать установленное правительством количество людей. Рождение ребёнка было обязательным по законодательству, превышение нормы, как и невыполнение, карались штрафами и принудительными работами. Количество детей варьировалось от семьи к семье и конечно на это влияло положение и уровень жизни родителей.

Разговор о детях полковникам быстро наскучил, а генерал стал задумчивым и печальным. Вскоре Актеон и Деймос распрощались и оставили Жана и Деметра наедине. Генерал попросил принести ещё ликёра и предложил мичману пересесть на диван рядом с большим обзорным окном, за которым сияли иллюзорные звёзды на несуществующем небе.

— У меня к вам ещё одно деловое предложение, которое, несомненно, может вас заинтересовать, — начал Жан, и Деметр с согласием кивнул. — У меня есть сын – Персефон, — без прелюдий начал генерал. — Ему уже двадцать четыре, но я не могу пристроить его, так как парень слишком упрям и замкнут. Мне тяжело находить с ним общий язык, но мальчику пора завести свою семью и покинуть мой дом…

Генерал сделал паузу, а Деметр снова кивнул, но уже не так уверенно, так как не понимал, к чему именно клонит мужчина.

— Ты целеустремлённый, сильной воли человек, я вижу за тобой большое будущее, — генерал чуть наклонился вперёд, заглядывая в глаза мичману. — Думаю, твоя цель будет к тебе ближе, если ты войдёшь в семью генерала Энгера.

Жан замолчал, ожидая реакции мужчины, но Деметр не мог понять, что от него требуется.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я? — с нажимом спросил Жан, очевидно, не собираясь оформлять свою мысль вслух.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я стал старшим мужем для вашего сына, — постарался как можно спокойнее предположить Деметр.

— Именно так! — генерал нахмурился, не видя на лице подчинённого ликования. — Этот брак подарит тебе возможность продвинуться по карьерной лестнице, а также прописку на Мельпомене. Думаю, это весомый аргумент? Я уже не молод и устал от Персефона. Омеге необходим альфа, чтобы заботиться о нём и держать в узде.

Деметр кивнул. Было очевидно, что генерал спешит избавиться от ребёнка, чтобы привести в своё жилище нового мужчину. Желание весьма понятное, и то, что Деметр не мог отказать, было очевидно обоим – мичман жаждал офицерского чина и нуждался в прописке. Молодая семья получит от государства квартиру, и омега перебравшись в новое жилье, и, получая деньги от мужа, не будет ни в чем нуждаться. Деметр в этом предложении видел и для себя огромную выгоду и, не раздумывая, согласился.

— Завтра после пяти приходи ко мне, — генерал провёл своим чипом по пригласительной карте. — Я познакомлю вас, и мы оформим все необходимые документы.

— Простите, а ваш сын не будет возражать? — не придав значения прежним словам, поинтересовался Деметр.

Генерал тяжело вздохнул, его морщинистое лицо стало ещё более мятым, и он отвёл взгляд.

— Я придумаю, что с этим сделать, — больше для себя сказал Жан, и Деметр лишь пожал плечами. Брак без согласия омеги – не редкость. Кроме того, это будет брак по расчёту, и Деметр предполагал, что особо часто супруга видеть не будет.

— Думаю, вам стоит предупредить сына, что я большую часть времени буду проводить на военном корабле, так что ему не придётся мучиться моим присутствием.

— Он привык к одиночеству. Кажется, он намеренно ни с кем не общается, я даже не уверен, что на работе у него есть хоть какие-то знакомые, — Жан усмехнулся, а у Деметра мелькнула мысль, что отец не слишком интересуется жизнью своего ребёнка, но вслух ничего не сказал.

— Хотел также предупредить, что детей в ближайшие пять лет у меня быть не может, — вспомнив важную деталь, сообщил солдат. — Я сделал операцию восстанавливаемой вазэктомии, и пробки рассосутся только к 317 году.

Генерал удивлённо вздёрнул бровями, но никак не прокомментировал дорогостоящую операцию, которую обычно проводят люди, занимающиеся проституцией во избежание нежелательной беременности, мало ли чем можно оскорбить будущего зятя.

— Я не забочусь о выполнении квот. Если у меня не будет внуков вообще – это лишь ваше дело. Когда тебе исполнится сорок – вы получите приёмных. Я хочу лишь, чтобы ты заключил с Перси брак и заботился о нём до конца ваших дней, пока смерть не разлучит и так далее. В общем, чтобы он спокойно жил в доме мужа, уехал и не доставал меня... — мужчина снова тяжело вздохнул и, извинившись, вышел в уборную.

Деметр посмотрел ему вслед, достал свой планшет и кинул сообщения друзьям, что хотел бы вечером встретиться и поделиться новостью. Товарищи тут же ответили согласием, назначив место и время. Генерал задержал его ещё немного, обсуждая перевод на новую должность, а не семейные дела, и распрощался на день. Деметр поспешил в гостиницу, чтобы переодеться и сдать немного поднадоевший дорогой костюм и успеть на назначенную друзьям встречу.

На пятом уровне было полно клубов и увеселительных заведений. Почти весь центр пятого занимали бары, рестораны, казино и танцполы. Сюда приезжали покутить со всех других станций, и это было единственное место, где легально продавали алкоголь без офицерской карточки. В течение шести лет, пока ребята служили в галактике Боде, и им выпадали общие выходные, они всегда приезжали на Мельпомену, чтобы отдохнуть и развеяться. Солдаты любили выпивку, громкую музыку и шумные разноцветные толпы. А ещё тут были отменно красивые омеги и дешёвые комнаты на час.

Стоя рядом с транспортными капсулами, Деметр понял, что уже безбожно опаздывает – вечером движение было слишком активным. Взяв свой номерок и посчитав время отправки, он присел в кресло в зале ожидания и достал планшет. Полистав новости в сети, он заглянул в свою почту и приятно улыбнулся – в ящике лежало сообщение от «старого знакомого». Слишком старого и совершенно чужого ему человека, который вот уже шесть лет скрашивал его одиночество своими письмами.

Когда-то на одном из своих загулов с друзьями Деметр подцепил симпатичного юношу и провёл с ним пару часов в мотеле. Омега чем-то впечатлил мужчину, и Деметр оставил ему свой личный код, хотя никогда никому его не давал. С тех пор тот парень неустанно, раз в месяц или чаще, присылал ему письма. Незнакомец не просил о встрече, не требовал денег и даже не ждал ответа, он просто писал трогательные послания. Юноша рассказывал о своей жизни – без деталей, но с интимными подробностями, говорил о том, что думает и о своих переживаниях. Благодаря этим письмам Деметр не чувствовал себя одиноким. Про себя он называл «влюблённого поклонника» своей семьёй. И, наверное, так оно и было.  
 _  
«Здравствуй, мой дорогой друг. Пишу тебе, потому что меня снова накрыло волной воспоминаний о нашей первой встрече. О той случайной ночи, которая подарила мне тебя. Мне кажется, я до сих пор помню, как пахла твоя кожа, как тяжело было твоё тело, каким глубоким и прерывистым было дыхание. Ты подарил мне столько восхитительных чувств и ощущений..._

_До меня случайно дошла весть, что тебе дают отпуск. И я видел в общих сводках информацию, что тебе дают повышение. Я рад за тебя, друг. Как бы хотел сейчас оказаться рядом и выразить свою радость крепкими объятиями. Сижу, перелистываю списки гостиниц, вдруг наткнусь на твоё имя. Нет, ты не подумай, я не стану портить праздник своим приездом или назойливым вниманием, но мечтать же никто не запрещал? Верю в тебя, твой любящий и преданный П.»_

Деметр ухмыльнулся, письмо его удивило: как можно спустя столько лет цепляться за что-то, что произошло на нетрезвую голову? Мичман совершенно ничего не помнил. Впрочем, он не помнил даже тех случайных пассий, с кем накануне провёл ночь, что уж говорить о юноше, которого он последний раз видел шесть лет назад. По привычке удалив послание, мужчина закрыл почту. Больше ему никто не писал – просто было некому.

Когда он прибыл в бар, Рей и Арес уже заняли столик и в компании двух симпатичных юношей пили коктейли.

— Смотрю, у кого-то был удачный день! — Рей обнял товарища и тут же стал дёргать, надеясь услышать ту самую новость, ради которой Деметр собрал их.

Мичман заказал себе напиток, долго и показательно пил его, смакуя каждый глоток и издевательски поглядывая на друзей. Когда его стакан опустел, он обвёл друзей шальным взглядом и выпалил:

— Я официально перехожу в Фениксы, ребята!

Мужчины захлопали, загоготали, обнимая его и искренне поздравляя, омеги для проформы повизжали и теперь повисли на будущем охраннике их прелестных попок.

— Это ещё не всё! Генерал предложил мне прописку на Мельпомене и возможность карьерного роста!

— Ничего себе, интересный поворот, — присвистнул с завистью Рей.

— Как он даст тебе прописку? Сделает приёмным ребёнком? — удивлённо затормошил его Арес.

— Почти. Он хочет сплавить мне своего сына. Слухи о том, что у Жана молодой любовник, уже давно ходят по корпусу. И, видно, генерал хочет поселить своего нового младшего в шикарном доме без свидетельства надоедливого отпрыска.

— Ты возьмёшь супругом сына генерала? — у Ареса от удивления перекосилось лицо. — Наш завсегдатай холостяк и сторонник разгульного образа жизни собирается остепениться?

— А как же Кеос? И как там звали ещё одного твоего любовничка... Тантал? — Рей всё не мог поверить.

— Успокойтесь, братья, своим привычкам я никогда не изменю! — весело воскликнул Деметр и хлопнул близстоящих омежек по задницам, на что те радостно пискнули.

Арес неодобрительно покачал головой. Он слишком сильно верил в высокие чувства и институт брака. Рей же, напротив, предложил ещё выпить и с нескрываемой радостью стал намекать, что, раз Деметр прорвался в лучший отряд флота, то и друзей своих мог бы протащить. Мичман искренне пообещал помочь и пристроить друзей рядом с собой. А потом все слишком увлеклись выпивкой, весёлыми шуточками и омегами, что с удовольствием крутились вокруг солдат в надежде, что и им перепадёт кусочек удачи от их жизни. Ведь солдат, пусть и рядовой, это весьма привилегированная, хоть и смертельная работа.

После четырёх ночи Деметр засобирался домой. Пускай и пьян был, но он помнил, что на следующий день его ждёт судьбоносная встреча. Захватив с собой одного из юношей, он направился в гостиницу. К счастью, мимо проходной удалось проскользнуть незаметно, и никто не остановил его с мальчишкой. Затащив его в комнату, Деметр тут же с порога принялся его раздевать. Омега сделал вид, что сопротивляется, возбуждённо повздыхал о своём тяжёлом положении в семье и о том, что он девственник, но Деметр его трёп даже не слушал. Юноша знал, на что шёл, когда отправился с солдатом в гостиницу, и было глупо сейчас о чём-то сожалеть.

Деметр толкнул обнажённого омегу на кровать и, встав над ним, стал раздеваться сам. Юноша тут же умолк, любуясь на красивое, ухоженное тело. Мужчина слишком себя любил, чтобы запускать или не следить за своим состоянием, и потому всегда с нескрываемым удовольствием ловил восхищение в глазах своих многочисленных пассий. Этот был не исключением. Раздевшись, Деметр забрался на кровать, подталкивая омегу под себя, и несколько раз его грубо поцеловал, положил на живот.

— Какой же ты девственник? — усмехнулся альфа, заталкивая в него смазанные специальной смазкой три пальца. — Тут явно много кто уже постарался.

Омега тихонько заскулил, прогибаясь от удовольствия, и пошло выставил попку. Шлёпнув по ней пару раз, Деметр медленно ввёл в его дырочку свой член и с усмешкой стал посматривать, как в нетерпении шлюшка дёргается и поскуливает, надеясь, что его поскорее трахнут. Он любил шлюх, потому что их можно было выставить утром за дверь и не вспоминать имя. Они нужны были только для развлечений. Для души у него был «влюблённый П», радующий задушевными письмами и никогда не требующий ничего взамен. А ещё были Кеос и Тантал – постоянные любовники, не верящие в любовь так же, как и Деметр, и предпочитающие секс постоянным отношениям и чувствам. Омеги раньше служили с ним в одном отряде. Теперь же ему придётся подыскать себе кого-то нового. Кончив, альфа оттолкнул от себя омегу, как использованный презерватив, и завалился на бок, надеясь выспаться и быть завтра в форме.

Утром Деметр с сожалением обнаружил, что ночной гость украл у него два литра дневной дозы воды и банковскую карту. К счастью, карта не работала без идентификационного чипа, и Деметр тут же её дезактивировал, заказав новую. Остаток дня перед встречей он вновь потратил на поиск одежды и какого-нибудь ненавязчивого подарка.

## 00010\. Нам отмерено слишком много

_Не подчиняться мне судьбы смятеньям, Бездумна гордость, голову подняв, Других слабей поставлю на колени, Свои желанья власти не уняв. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Шикарный дом генерала произвёл неизгладимое впечатление. Деметр старался не сидеть с раскрытым ртом, любуясь голографическим ярко-голубым небом и огромным солнечным диском. Это было настолько непривычно, что казалось настоящим, реальным. Тёплые лучи от искусственного светила по-настоящему грели, а от ясного неба хотелось по-детски разрыдаться. Деметр мечтал о таком доме. И теперь это стало ближе, реальнее.

Красивый молоденький любовник генерала принёс напитки и присел рядом с будущим супругом. Смотрелись они комично – крупный, видавший виды альфа и кукольный, маленький омега со смешным именем Тик. Светлые мелированные волосы, немного подкрученные на концах, и удлинённое каре делали его личико ещё более детским и непосредственным. Омега Деметру понравился – определённо его тип, да и такие быстрее всего соглашались на разовый секс. Мичман не отказался бы подкатить к Тику, но его связь с генералом отпугивала. Кроме того, ему сегодня предстояло встретиться с женихом, который опаздывал, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что сын Жана будет хотя бы наполовину красив, как любовник.

Персефон Энгер появился, когда уже все сели за стол. Деметр слышал, как открылась дверь, и кто-то вошёл, но ему требовалось развернуться, чтобы увидеть гостя. Он впервые за вечер испытал волнение, только сейчас осознав, что свяжет свою жизнь с совершенно чужим и незнакомым ему человеком, с которым волей-неволей придётся делить общий кров. Поэтому он дождался, когда остальные члены семьи встанут со своих мест, и лишь тогда поднялся встречать гостя.

Омега, на вид которому было не больше двадцати, высокий, статный, ослепительно улыбнулся и, приветствуя, подал руку. Деметр пожал её, невольно скользнув глазом по лощёной, изящно округлой фигуре богатенького мальчишки. Такому было место на подиуме, рост не меньше метра восьмидесяти, шикарные длинные тёмно-каштановые волосы, густые ресницы и лёгкий стрелочный татуаж на веках. Выбеленные зубы и золотистый загар – это был дорогой омега, очень дорогой, явно средств на сыночка генерал не жалел. Обрадовало то, что парень не урод, а его обалденная фигура определённо вызывала некое шевеление в штанах. Но огорчило то, что Персефон был не в его вкусе, и для содержания такого красавца потребуется слишком много денег.

— Деметр Оксиген, — представился альфа.

— Я знаю, — голос омеги, так же как и всё в его облике вызывал лёгкое восхищение и волнение. Приятный тембр, чистый, спокойный голос уверенного в себе человека. Но что-то в тоне омеги заставило Деметра забеспокоиться, а счастливый блеск глаз, граничащий с безумством, вызывал подозрения. — Простите, задержали на работе, — сообщил он остальным.

Семья вновь вернулась за стол, и Персефон сел напротив будущего старшего мужа. На протяжении всего вечера Деметр не знал, куда себя деть от этого пронзительного и неестественно восторженного взгляда жениха. Зато с другими присутствующими омега вёл себя вызывающе и по-хамски говорил с новой пассией отца.

Генерал пытался вести нейтральные разговоры об искусстве и моде, Тик поддакивал, а Персефон заставлял Деметра нервничать всё сильнее: на каждую фразу омега старался добиться ответа от будущего супруга и временами добавлял: «Я тоже так считаю, удивительно, как мы схожи во мнениях, не иначе как судьба» или «Немного не согласен, но противоположности притягиваются». Уже через полчаса такой беседы Деметр готов был взвыть. К своему ужасу, мужчина пришёл к выводу, что жених совершенно не в своём уме.

Свадебная церемония прошла быстро и без заминок. Генерал по связи вызвал одного из официальных лиц, и тот удалённо засвидетельствовал соглашение сторон. В сети молодожёны подписали договоры, объединяющие их семьи и капиталы. Теперь у Деметра, так как его родители погибли молодыми, была квота на четырёх детей, что вызвало новую волну восхищения со стороны омеги, и им выдали комнату на четвёртом уровне Мельпомены. Не лучший расклад, но Деметру это показалось шикарным повышением, огромная возможность выбраться на поверхность и обосноваться на лучшей станции.

Тик вручил молодым небольшие сувениры в виде обручальных колец. Такие давно никто не носил, но кольца, скорее всего, покупал генерал, и поэтому Деметр старательно изображал радость и благодарность, в то время как Персефон при виде колец чуть ли не прослезился и попытался надеть одно из них на палец мужу.

В десять вечера Жан выставил дорогих родственников из своего дома. Вещей у Перси оказалось немного: несколько коробок с безделушками и красками, какие-то картинки и личный компьютер. Одежду омега сложил в пересылочный контейнер и отправил службой доставки. Пока молодая пара ехала на новое место жительства, с лица Персефона не сходила восторженно-счастливая улыбка, и Деметр стал перебирать в коммуникаторе знакомых, надеясь, что среди них есть психиатр, и тот подскажет, что делать с безумным мужем. К счастью, Перси не был агрессивен, не бросался ни на кого, а лишь изредка нежно гладил Деметру руку, чем вызывал ещё большее волнение.

Их новая квартира показалась альфе красивым и шикарным местом – огромная комната почти на шестнадцать квадратов, встроенные в боковые стены отдельная стойка-кухонька, гардеробная, душевая, а также удобная двуспальная кровать. Перси место явно не оценил, к счастью, своё недовольство вслух высказывать не стал, но Деметр всё понял, увидев разочарование в ярко-голубых, как ненастоящее небо, глазах. Когда Перси обнаружил, что из крана идёт не вода, а очищающий газ, то юноша брезгливо скривился.

— Хорошее начало новой жизни, — со странной обречённостью в голосе произнёс омега.

— Тебе не нравится? — меньше всего сейчас Деметру хотелось слушать чужое нытьё. К счастью, Персефон оказался хорошо воспитан и отрицательно помотал головой.

— Приемлемо. Просто не привык жить в маленьких домах, но с тобой будет хорошо, — и снова сумасшедшая улыбка и блеск в глазах.

— Послушай, Перси, — Деметр хотел поскорее расставить все точки над «i». Только настрой младшего мужа явно не располагал к жёстким разговорам, и альфа на всякий случай отошёл от Перси подальше. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что это брак по расчёту. Мне от тебя ничего не надо, и я очень надеюсь, что и ты с меня ничего не попросишь.

Юноша мягко улыбнулся, теперь в этой улыбке виделось снисхождение, словно Деметр маленький нашкодивший ребёнок, а взрослый Перси сейчас будет его отчитывать.

— Как моему мужу, тебе следует обо мне заботиться, — омега подошёл ближе, и Деметр невольно сделал ещё один шаг назад, упираясь в стену – места в доме действительно было немного. — Разве ты не рад, что мы снова вместе? Судьба свела нас не случайно и теперь, я надеюсь, навсегда.

— Что? — страх неприятной змеёй прополз под одежду: возможно, генерал неспроста хотел избавиться от этого психа. Уже давно Деметр перестал испытывать страх при встрече с людьми. Столкнувшись со смертью на фронте и побывав в бою с другими расами, альфа был уверен, что ничего уже не способно напугать его в обычной жизни. Но от слов мужа, его безумно-счастливого взгляда становилось жутко.

— Как что? Я же говорил, писал тебе, надеялся на встречу и счастливое будущее. Всё было предрешено ещё тогда, шесть лет назад, я понял, что мы встретились не случайно. Разве ты не помнишь, Деметр? — Перси попытался коснуться красивой ухоженной рукой щеки альфы, но тот перехватил её на полпути и с недоумением посмотрел на юношу.

— Ты... — Деметр был удивлён смелостью своего предположения, но всё же задал вопрос. — Ты мой влюблённый Пи?

Омега негромко рассмеялся и прикрыл вздёрнутый носик ладошкой.

— Конечно, ты меня не узнал и, кажется, вообще забыл о той встрече. Всё же ты был слишком пьян, но я тебе всё напомню, — Перси снова рассмеялся и обвил руками шею альфы.

У Деметра в одно мгновение отлегло – его муж вовсе не сумасшедший псих, а всего лишь влюблённый в него с давних времён поклонник. Хотя неизвестно, что хуже, но о Пи альфа, по крайней мере, знает достаточно, чтобы утверждать, что перед ним адекватный человек, а значит...

— Перси, это чудесно, что мы встретились, но всё же напомню тебе, милый мой, что мы совершенно чужие люди. Ты меня помнишь, у тебя сложилось какое-то обо мне мнение, при этом, я уверен, оно надуманное и неверное…

— Я помню каждое твоё слово... — перебил его младший муж.

— Шесть лет назад я собирался в другую галактику и кутил с друзьями, что я тебе наговорил – глупости и выдумки.

— Ты потерял отца и надеялся найти себя в битвах...

Деметр вздрогнул и нахмурился. Он просто не мог поверить, что сказал такое незнакомцу. Сейчас ему было крайне неприятно, что он не помнит ни секунды из того дня, не помнит Перси и, что самое главное, и не хочет его вспоминать.

— Я обещал ждать тебя и писать, и выполнил своё обещание, — голос омеги был наполнен нежностью и любовью, и Деметр отодвинул от себя юношу.

— Прости, но я тебя совсем не помню и ничего о тебе не знаю, и уж, тем более, не люблю. Поэтому и не могу разделить твоей радости.

Омега на мгновение замер, словно обдумывая его слова, но потом опять двинулся навстречу к старшему мужу.

— Не важно, — Перси всё ещё улыбался, хотя теперь в его голосе чувствовалась горчинка. — Я терпелив и приложу усилия, чтобы ты меня полюбил.

— Я не тот человек...

— Не надо, молчи, — Перси накрыл губы Деметра тонкими пальцами, мешая тому говорить. — Я верю, что всё можно изменить, даже увядший цветок может расцвести при должном уходе, что уж говорить о молодом сердце.

Перси посмотрел в глаза Деметру и решительно потянулся за поцелуем, сначала альфе захотелось оттолкнуть парня, но потом что-то щёлкнуло в его сознании, и он позволил своему младшему мужу коснуться своих губ. У Перси почти не было запаха, видимо, регламент его компании, как и многих других, запрещал оставлять запах тела в рабочие дни. Но губы его пахли свежей мятой и сахаром. Этот вкус успокаивал, расслаблял, на мгновение альфа вернулся в минуты семейного покоя, идиллии, словно он был рядом с отцом или, возможно, братом, словно не было за плечами долгих лет службы и тяжёлой шестилетней борьбы за выживание: никаких проблем, станций и войн.

Поцелуй длился недолго, Перси отстранился и, встав напротив старшего мужа, стал медленно снимать с себя одежду. Деметр снова хотел запротестовать, но любовь к прекрасному заставила его молча наблюдать, как оголяется статный, безупречно красивый юноша. Тело Перси было таким же ухоженным, как и его лицо – гладкая кожа без единого изъяна с лёгким оттенком песочного загара, красивый, едва заметный рельеф сухих мышц, полное отсутствие волос – это снова было в моде, а также узорная татуировка вдоль бедра. Член под стать телу – длинный, с красивой нежно-розовой головкой, на которой уже появились первые капельки смазки, намекая на то, что представление устраивалось явно не просто так.

— Я не буду от тебя ничего требовать, — хрипло шепнул Перси на ухо замершему от накатившего на него возбуждения Деметру. — Ты сам захочешь большего.

Последние слова Перси Деметр не услышал, так как всё, о чём он мог на данный момент думать, были завораживающие движения теперь уже его омеги. Сердце гоняло кровь с удвоенной силой, отчего неприятно стучало в висках. Сопротивляться не было сил, да и зачем? Все движения мужа казались профессиональными и уверенными – словно перед Деметром не юноша из высшего общества верхних этажей, а элитный проститут, развлекающий толстосумов в дорогих барах на пятом этаже.

Последний предмет одежды слетел с альфы, стирая всё, что было сказано ранее, слова потеряли смысл, а объяснения канули в небытие. Несмотря на то, что Перси совершенно не походил на омег, которым Деметр отдавал предпочтение, альфа был возбуждён: красивые изгибы, нежная кожа, усиливающийся запах омеги и его решительный настрой вызывали безумное желание. Перси снова поцеловал мужа, только в этот раз с напором и более страстно.

Деметр никогда не считал себя человеком высокой морали, так что он не собирался отказываться от секса – перед ним был красивый омега, который сам лез в постель. И плевать, что Перси влюблён, а Деметр не чувствует к нему ничего, кроме плотских желаний. Неважно, что толкает двоих в объятия друг друга, главное, что каждый получит удовлетворение.

Перси сам направил мужа к постели, а затем оседлал, доминируя и целуя так, что у Деметра зарябило перед глазами, а дыхание сбилось, став глубоким и прерывистым. Но альфа не позволил вести младшему мужу слишком долго, идя на поводу у своего желания удовольствия, Деметр резко перевернул Перси на спину и придавил своим телом. Перси был податливым, страстным, невероятно чувствительным юношей, а его усиливающийся от возбуждения запах путал мысли и превращал альфу в комок похоти. В комнатке стало душно и жарко, и автоматическая система охлаждения стала обдувать разгорячённые спины молодожёнов. Перси стонал, упиваясь каждым прикосновением Деметра. Его гибкое тело послушно следовало за любыми желаниями альфы. Когда Деметр начал растягивать его, нахлынуло ощущение дежавю, но страсть была сильнее разума и стёрла пробивающиеся воспоминания.

— Ты очень тугой, — невольно вырвался пошлый смешок, и Перси слишком наивно для своего поведения покраснел.

— У меня давно никого не было.

— Давно – это сколько?

— Шесть лет, — Перси страстно изогнулся, подставляя разгорячённое тело, и Деметр только хохотнул – шуточки у мужа были забавные. Поверить в столь долгое воздержание ведущему слишком распутный образ жизни альфе было невозможно, а потом в руках Перси появилась смазка, которую он сразу же подал мужу, и Деметр убедил себя, что омега под ним трахан, и не раз.

— Как предусмотрительно, — сам себе сказал Деметр, растирая смазку между ягодицами, и это была последняя связная мысль.

Секс напоминал бешеную гонку за удовольствием, отпускать Перси не хотелось. Такого пылкого и чуткого любовника у Деметра не было давно. Уже после второго оргазма альфа понял, что не сможет подняться с обжигающего, разгорячённого тела. Обхватив юношу ногами, мужчина завернул их обоих в одеяло и уснул. Погружаясь в дрёму, Деметр успел подумать, что это первый омега за всю его жизнь, в объятиях с которым альфа засыпает рядом…

Пробуждение было приятным. Перси уже встал и что-то готовил на кухне. Действительно готовил, а не заказывал из автомата готовые химикаты. Деметр смутно вспомнил о том, что влюблённый Пи писал о своих способностях в кулинарии, но мысли эти сбились, потому что Перси сейчас стоял у кухонной стойки обнажённым, и воспоминания о прошлой ночи тут же отдались напряжением в паху. Деметр сам себе усмехнулся – у него красивый муж, перспективное будущее и прописка в Мельпомене – о чём ещё мог мечтать выходец из нижних этажей Каллиопы? Быстро, по-солдатски поднявшись, он принял душ, настроив систему на очистку от посторонних запахов и включив дополнительную эпиляцию. Душ был убог, хуже, чем в армейских казармах, большинство функций было недоступно, зато порадовал личный медицинский датчик и тату-машинка. Деметр уже давно мечтал освежить свою.

К завтраку альфа вышел в невероятно хорошем настроении. Перси, к сожалению, уже оделся. Когда младший муж мимоходом поцеловал Деметра в щёку, альфа с ещё большим разочарованием заметил, что Перси не имеет запаха.

— Снова на работу? — поинтересовался альфа.

— Да, свадьба не повод для прогулов, — Перси сел напротив за выдвижной столик, и Деметру показалось, что он действительно дома – вот так с папой они в детстве завтракали перед школой.

Омега приготовил лёгкий, почти прозрачный кофе, но Деметр пил настоящий лишь на светских приёмах, хрустящие тосты из настоящего хлеба и ягодный джем – его муж был избалован, и на еду придётся потратить немало кредитов.

— Не переживай, — словно услышав его мысли, Перси подвинул к альфе баночку с джемом. — Я хорошо зарабатываю и не стесню тебя финансово. Но ты, как старший муж, должен обеспечить наш дом водой и теплом, — омега подмигнул Деметру, и тот невольно расплылся в улыбке.

— Как скажешь, но я готов платить и за твою готовку, и что там ещё тебе требуется, — Деметр не считал себя щедрым, но почему-то Перси захотелось побаловать.

— У меня много дорогих увлечений, — юноша через стол поцеловал мужа и снова заулыбался той самой восторженно-счастливой улыбкой. Это немного отрезвило Деметра и напомнило о незаконченном вчерашнем разговоре.

— Мы так и не поговорили вчера, — Деметр опустил взгляд, стараясь не видеть этих сияющих глаз и красивого лица. — Брак для меня пустое слово. Я выполню обязательства перед тобой и буду обеспечивать тебя, но я не собираюсь проводить с тобой сутки напролёт, любить до гроба и прочую дребедень. У меня есть другие омеги, я склонен встречаться и общаться, с кем мне нравится, и жить по своим правилам. Ты понимаешь?

Деметр на секунду поднял взгляд, но, увидев кривую улыбку на лице Перси, поспешил вернуться к созерцанию бутерброда.

— Я не ограничиваю себя в желаниях и ни в коем случае не буду ограничивать тебя. Ты волен спать, с кем пожелаешь. Единственное условие – не води альф в нашу постель и того же не буду делать я. Это брак по расчёту, у меня нет чувств к тебе. Извини, — добавил он, заметив, как дрожат у омеги губы.

— Я понимаю, — Перси старался говорить твёрдо, но альфа чувствовал, что голос у него дрожит. — А что насчёт течек? Как мой муж, ты обязан проводить их со мной.

— Если ты хочешь, я буду только рад, — Деметр натянуто улыбнулся. — Сегодняшняя ночь меня впечатлила, ты отличный любовник. Кроме того, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты забеременел от чужого альфы, — Деметр пытался пошутить и поднять омеге настроение, но от каждого его слова лицо Перси становилось всё мрачнее. — Также, на течки младшего мужа мне законом положены отгулы. Сам понимаешь, от такого я не откажусь. Отправишь свой график в отдел военного ведомства?

Перси слегка кивнул головой, а затем попытался улыбнуться, но у него, скорее, получилась гримаса горестного отчаяния. Не в силах больше это терпеть, Деметр быстро поднялся из-за стола.

— Сегодня у меня много дел в военном министерстве по поводу перевода и новой должности. А вечером я с друзьями иду в бар отдохнуть и расслабиться. Хочешь с нами?

— Да, конечно, с радостью присоединюсь.

Перси тоже поднялся из-за стола, всё ещё пытаясь держать кривую улыбку на лице, и проводил альфу до дверей.

— Я не хочу тебя расстраивать или обижать, Перси, ты хороший человек. А твои письма всегда помогали мне держаться и возвращаться с миссий, но я не люблю тебя. И на этом точка.

Как только захлопнулась дверь, маска сдержанности окончательно треснула и слетела с лица Перси, и, прислонившись к стене, он медленно сполз на пол...

***

Мельпомена – военная станция, построенная для военных военными. Когда ивлионцы покидали свою планету, то третья станция была их единственной защитой и оплотом. Сейчас военные и служащие техники жили также на шестой, но третья всё ещё оставалась самой богатой и коррумпированной из восьмёрки. Мельпомена в отличие от остальных, имела лишь семь уровней, а не десять, потому что три были заняты военной техникой и боеприпасами. Но именно по этой же причине Герроки, одна из самых опасных враждебных рас, нападали всегда на третью, похищали ресурсы или просто разрушали защиту и корпус. Двести лет назад, впервые столкнувшись с ними, Ивлионцы были очень удивлены, увидев внешне полностью идентичную им расу. Герроки были невероятно схожи с ними, с той лишь разницей, что на Герре не было омег, но были женщины. К сожалению, наладить отношения, несмотря на схожесть не удалось.

Весь военный совет и министерства находились на шестом уровне Мельпомены, и попасть в эту часть станции простому смертному было практически невозможно. Так как Деметр сменил статус и должность, то у него был допуск и все необходимые координаты, где нужно отметиться и какие данные передать. Но альфа никак не ожидал, что бюрократическая машина утянет его почти на восемь часов бесполезной волокиты. Как всегда, всё упиралось в человеческий фактор, если бы подписи и приёмы сдавались автоматически через систему, как и в других отраслях, всё закончилось бы намного быстрее. Но военные люди скрупулёзные, и им всем было необходимо пообщаться с новым кандидатом.

Мичману Деметру Оксигену на время ожидания приёма у полковника подразделения фениксов выдали несколько электронных брошюр с рекламными проспектами и общей организацией отряда. На данный момент военная мощь ивлионцев составляла около ста миллионов служащих – в том числе отставных и учащихся. Это одна пятнадцатая часть населения всех станций, что неудивительно, учитывая вечно военное противостояние со всеми развитыми расами. В фениксах служило менее двухсот тысяч, и ежегодно отряды пополнялись на десять тысяч солдат.

Если бы Деметр родился на верхних ярусах или хотя бы на третьей или шестой станции, то с его оценками он сразу бы после училища попал в элитный отряд. Но юношу отправили в обычные войска, чем разбудили в нём огромное недовольство и гнев. Конечно, он не спорил с системой, но добивался своего, шёл по головам. И, в итоге, добился. Теперь он один из лучших, будет управлять самыми лучшими кораблями, участвовать в самых опасных операциях. Но прежде Деметра ждали три недели переподготовки вместе с другими счастливчиками и желторотиками, что только получили возможность сесть за штурвал птички.

Встреча с полковником прошла определённо успешно. В кабинете его ждал знакомый мужчина – Актеон Сингер. Деметр запомнил его после встречи два дня назад в ресторане с генералом Жаном Энгером, так что разговор тут же лёг в дружеское русло. Актеон, не скрывая, намекнул, что если Деметр замолвит о полковнике слово перед генералом, то руководящие позиции Деметру обеспечены. Мичман не терял возможностей – его согласие было ожидаемым, и мужчины разошлись, пожав друг другу руки. Если Оксиген и потратил шесть лет в горячих точках, доказывая, что достоин большего, то теперь его возраст и стаж оказались крайне полезными, и солдат мог надеяться, что через несколько лет станет лейтенантом.

Далее шли стандартные процедуры – медпроверка, подпись кучи протоколов о неразглашении данных среди гражданских, дозволения для посещения запрещённых Деметру ранее уровней, а также первые инструкции. Пусть процедуры и заняли почти весь день, мужчина знал, что это лишь трамплин для прыжка в его светлое будущее и счастливую жизнь, где он добьётся всего, о чём только мог мечтать в детстве.

Пробежавшись по списку будущих сослуживцев, Деметр только улыбнулся, полковник вписал его как мичмана третьего ранга, среди сержантов, капралов и рядовых ему не было равных по званию. А значит, после окончания переквалификации Деметр мог рассчитывать на получение своего собственного корпуса. Тогда он и друзей постарается перевести к себе поближе. Если уж начинали вместе, то и продолжат. И не важно, что Рей и Арес учились весьма посредственно – в бою они показали себя хорошо. Деметр не считал, что таким образом занимается благотворительностью или вытягиванием своих товарищей, просто он предпочитал видеть рядом с собой надёжных и проверенных людей.

Вечером к дому альфа добрался усталый, но довольный. И ещё одна счастливая новость – на проходной ему выдали карту с его адресом и электронным ключом от квартиры, а значит, он теперь полноценный член общества, а не заблудившийся между уровнями солдат.

Перси в доме не было, и Деметр, не раздумывая, послал ему сообщение с вопросом о том, где он. Пи ответил мгновенно – омега заканчивал работу и был готов встретиться с альфой в любом назначенном месте. Деметр выбрал хорошо знакомый ему клуб «Артис» и пригласил туда также Рея и Ареса. Отпраздновать новую должность, да и свадьбу, хотелось в компании хороших друзей. Запоздало альфа подумал, что влюблённый Перси будет портить всё мрачной рожей, но поделать уже ничего не мог – подло сбегать не в его привычках.

Развлекательный центр на пятом – это вечно живущий муравейник. Тут нет ни дня и ни ночи, люди веселятся и работают круглые сутки. Огромный комплекс на сотни этажей: от пола до самого неба, целый ярус, даже снаружи казавшийся величественным, хотя хорошо рассмотреть его можно было только на летательном аппарате. Изнутри же он потрясал широтой размаха и красотой — бары, клубы, рестораны, бутики и дорогие магазины рядами, столбцами полностью заполонили РЦ. Алкоголь продавался официально в бутылках и подавался на прилавках, такого не было ни на одной другой станции, и сюда приезжали отовсюду, чтобы просто хорошо расслабиться или поймать бабочку на ночь. Проституты всех сортов и видов — дорогие и ладные, что брали кредитами, чистенькие, с прививками и зашитые от беременности, и страшные, затасканные, готовые отсосать за стакан воды. Деметр с друзьями шесть лет назад были тут частыми гостями и, пока располагались в галактике Боде, почти каждый увольнительный проводили в хорошей компании и с бокалом, потому знали многие недорогие и приличные забегаловки – за прошедшие годы тут ничего не изменилось.

Рей и Арес ждали Деметра у входа в «Артис», у рядовых не было допуска в приличные заведения. Поздоровавшись с товарищами, Деметр огляделся, надеясь заметить в пёстрой толпе своего младшего мужа, и чуть не поперхнулся, когда увидел. Перси слишком сильно выделялся на фоне общего однообразия весёлых омег и беззаботных альф. Высокий юноша привлекал к себе взгляды, явно Перси нечасто появлялся в подобных местах. Его строгий тёмно-серый обтягивающий костюм был излишне дорогим и блеклым, но вместе с тем идеально подчёркивал красивую фигуру и выгодно выделял все его достоинства. Когда омега подошёл к военным и протянул им руку для приветствия, у Рея рот открылся от удивления, и он, обычно болтливый и самодовольный, сейчас и слова подобрать не мог. Арес вежливо поздоровался, но его косые взгляды и без слов показывали – альфа не мог отвести глаз.

— Знакомьтесь, друзья, — Деметр постарался скрасить неловкий момент. — Это мой муж Персефон Оксиген.

— А-а-ахуеть, — выдал Рей и тут же прикусил язык. — Простите, месье, в высшем обществе мы не бывали. Значит, вы сын генерала Жана Энгера? — оправившись от первого впечатления, Рей тут же решил брать быка за рога.

Деметр проводил всех к заказанному столику и выбрал напитки. Перси от алкоголя отказался и заказывал себе всё сам. К его персоне альфы проявляли активное внимание, и Деметр, который собирался поделиться новостями, немного ревновал, что его друзья увлеклись длинноногим омегой, а не им. Также нервировало, что друзья расспрашивали мужа на всевозможные темы, и меньше всего на свете альфа хотел сейчас оказаться вовлечённым в скандал с влюблённым и малолетним юнцом, который может перед знакомыми начать что-то требовать от Деметра. Устав дёргаться от недосказанности, скользких шуток и сальных взглядов Рея, Деметр пошёл на танцпол, развлёкся с каким-то омегой и выпил с другим. Когда он вернулся на место, разговор уже был более спокойный, и ему выпала минутка высказаться.

Новость о его назначении и возможностях друзья приняли спокойно. Деметр уже завтрашним утром отправлялся на подготовительную базу, и ему лишь пожелали удачи. Зато разговоры о замужестве снова вызвали бурю интереса. Перси снисходительно улыбался и отшучивался, про себя говорил откровенно, на вопросы об отношении к альфе только посмеивался и лишнего не болтал. И Деметр, наконец, успокоился, поняв, что муж у него намного более воспитанный и сдержанный, в отличие от всех остальных случайных знакомых и пассий – мусор со двора не метёт. Постепенно углы сгладились, и вскоре Деметр сам уже делился прелестями новой жизни – у них была своя собственная квартира, Перси чудесно готовил и не возражал против свободных отношений.

— Неужели? Тебе просто сказочно повезло, дружище, — Рей удивлённо поглядывал сначала на Деметра, а потом на его младшего мужа. — А ты Перси, правда, не возражаешь против загулов нашего ловеласа?

— Я не собираюсь учить его или лезть в личную жизнь, — с холодным равнодушием ответил омега, но Деметр всё же заметил, как дрогнули его тонкие пальцы.

Перси хорошо выучил свою роль, но долго ли он продержится? В любом случае Деметр надеялся, что влюблённость сойдёт на нет, когда Перси откроет глаза и поймёт, с кем связался. А ещё хороший альфа в его постели, и новое увлечение непременно помогут забыть о принудительном браке. В том, что у Перси были поклонники, и омега целомудрие не хранил, Деметр был уверен – яркая и страстная ночь была тому подтверждением. Омега умел себя подать и хорошо знал, что требуется Деметру. А значит, и другим альфам.

— Перси, может, ты и сам под стать Деметру? — у Рея плотоядно загорелись глаза, и Деметр решил, что ему пора убираться – смотреть, как его друг соблазняет его мужа, немного давило на гордость. Пусть брак и по расчёту, но собственнические чувства у альфы никто не отменял, а проявлять ревность перед товарищами, да ещё и по отношению к омеге, на которого у него нет особых прав, Деметр не хотел.

Выбрав взглядом приличную пассию, он улыбнулся и оставил компанию. Ещё полчаса спустя мужчина заметил, что Рей и Перси ушли вместе, и неприятное чувство всё же кольнуло где-то в районе желудка, но Деметр предпочёл об этом больше не думать. Для случайного знакомого снял комнатку прямо при клубе и неплохо провёл с ним время. Только на душе всё равно немного было мерзко. Поэтому дома, когда он в своей постели обнаружил Перси, сон как рукой сняло, Деметр ходил по комнате и думал о том, что красивый юноша с влюблёнными глазами будет тяжёлым грузом для его совести, а ещё было до безумия жалко осознавать, что влюблённый Пи больше не будет писать ему трогательных и откровенных писем.

Выпив растворимые капсулы против похмелья, Деметр всё же забрался в постель. Поддавшись неведомому прежде желанию, обнял Перси, прижался носом к затылку, вдыхая почти незаметный мятный аромат. Ни намёка на запах Рея, может, они и не были вместе? Перси вздрогнул и отодвинулся от мужа.

— От тебя пахнет другим, это неприятно, — тихий и холодный голос омеги вырвал Деметра из сказки.

— Чёрт, забылся, — альфа поднялся, направился в душ и, выбрав функцию очищения от посторонних запахов, расслабленно прислонился к холодной стене кабинки.

Вот так и заканчиваются любовные истории солдат – Перси непременно отрезвеет, рано или поздно прозреет от своих иллюзий и мечтаний. А Деметр просто служивый, для которого карьера и служба важнее семьи и всех любовников, вместе взятых. Перси разочаруется, и чем скорее это случится, тем лучше.

Закончив с душем, Деметр быстро оделся, нашёл аккуратно приготовленный завтрак на кухне и перекусил. Младший муж спал крепко и по-детски посапывал. Стараясь его не разбудить, Деметр взял медицинский датчик и прислонил к оголённому плечу омеги, включая полное сканирование. Не то чтобы он не доверял мужу, но подхватить от него что-либо было бы неприятным сюрпризом. Когда сканирование закончилось, Деметр перекинул данные на свой планшет, предполагая посмотреть их позже.

Оставив Перси карту с кредитами, альфа бросил последний взгляд на свой дом и вышел. Через пару часов его ждал межстанционный поезд, а пока можно было просто прогуляться.

## 00011\. Три миллиметра до вакуума

_В пустых словах пустые обещанья: Три сотни лет скитаний в пустоте, Но жизни свет прозрачное касанье Хранит наш род в безликой чистоте. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Военная база для переподготовки находилась между четвёртой и пятой станциями, и в иллюминаторы были видны звёзды принявшей их галактики в созвездии Оридиона. Тут не было пригодных для жизни планет, скудные минералами и элементами астероиды редко добирались до солнц, а сотни пыльных облаков закрывали станции от внешнего врага. Это спасало ивлионцев от постоянных нападений, но и лишало жизненных ресурсов, которые приходилось воровать из других галактик.

Почему огромная развитая раса не заняла мёртвую планету? Многие считали, что виной тому политика прошлых столетий. Сейчас старшие офицеры вновь нацелились на возможность переселения, но кроме громких слов никто ничего не делал. Деметр не знал их причин, да и ему было плевать, где жить – на выжженной солнцем земле, на иссушенной холодом планете или в железном корпусе гигантской космической станции. Удирая со своей погибающей планеты, ивлионцы забрали всё, что только могли, и теперь не нуждались в новом доме. Или это Деметру только так казалось.

Пока добирался до базы, Деметр проверил данные Перси – омега был в хорошей форме, ничем особенным не болел, но имел серьёзный врождённый недостаток, который на других станциях мог бы стать поводом для получения инвалидности – у Персефона был порок клапана сердца. Митральный клапан был немного сужен, и в детстве Перси прошёл множество процедур для его восстановления. Сейчас сердце омеги работало хорошо, но любой сбой, неверно принятое лекарство или сильное нервное потрясение могло его убить. Понимание последнего вызвало у Деметра лёгкую досаду, совсем не хотелось носиться с младшим мужем по врачам или потакать его прихотям, стараясь уберечь от нервотрёпки. Но мысли об этом быстро забылись, как только его поезд прибыл в пункт назначения.

Новая должность – новые порядки. Ранние побудки, построения, физические нагрузки и тестирования. Деметр привык к суровым армейским законам и быстрым переменам. Казалось, всю жизнь так прокрутился в безумных жерновах жёсткой военной структуры. Но стоять в общем ряду с другими рядовыми всё же было непривычно. После первого дня занятий его вызвал к себе подполковник Гестий Ваал, и Деметр надеялся, что эта встреча избавит его от дальнейшей рутины в строю с обычными солдатами.

— Поздравляю со свадьбой, — с порога заявил подполковник, и на его побитом жизнью лице сразу отразилось презрение. И дураку было ясно, что Гестий считает, что Деметр получил должность через постель и сам по себе ничего не стоит.

— Мои единственные омеги – это служение и Ивлиония, — ответил альфа, вытянувшись по стойке смирно.

— В таком случае могу предположить, что твой младший муж – альфа? — Гестий усмехнулся и открыл дело мичмана. — Как вы попали в фениксы? Вам тридцать два года, ваш послужной список неплох, но никаких особых отличий я не заметил. Образование получено в общей военной академии, учились вы хорошо, но снова-таки не прошли по результатам отбора в элитные группы...

Деметр скривился, прикусив язык. Он совсем не ожидал, что подполковник возьмётся изучать его подноготную и отыщет болевые точки, на которые даже спустя двенадцать лет можно безошибочно надавить. Но Деметр был уверен, что не прошёл отбор лишь из-за своего происхождения, и потому что в год его выпуска почти все ученики были из шестой и третьей станции – потомственные военные, у которых шанс оказаться в Фениксах увеличивался многократно лишь потому, что их родители тоже служили.

Гестий продолжал говорить, холодно и равнодушно оценивать все заслуги, за которые Деметр цеплялся как за крохотные крючочки и вытягивал себя из низов, заставляя быть лучше, чем те отбросы, которые его окружали. В новоприбывшем составе почти все рядовые имели высокопоставленных родителей, те же, что приехали на переквалификацию, жили и родились на военных станциях. Деметр, действительно, рождённый на первой в трущобах, казался на их фоне отребьем. Но альфа был уверен, что лучше многих. Лучше всех присутствующих.

— Не могу сомневаться в решении полковника Актеона Сингера и генерала Жана Энгера, но вы у меня доверия не вызываете, потому сам буду присматривать за вами с особой строгостью, — Гестий щелчком пальца закрыл электронное досье и строго взглянул на мичмана.

На лице Деметра не отразилось ни единой эмоции, он бесстрастно продолжал смотреть в одну точку перед собой. Гестий поднялся со своего места и подошёл к мичману ближе. Грузная фигура никак не вязалась с его должностью, некрасивое лицо и редкие волосы делали подполковника уродливым.

— Уверен, вы не справитесь! И уже через неделю покинете корабль!

Деметр даже не дышал. Очевидно, Гестий имел зуб на кого-то из старших офицеров, но доказать что-либо, если его выгонят ещё во время переподготовки, он не сможет, поэтому придётся терпеть лишения и унижения в надежде, что, покинув это место, он более никогда этого подполковника не увидит.

Покидал кабинет офицера Деметр в скверном настроении, а уже на следующий день понял, что лично его, персонально, Гестий решил отправить в ад.

Индивидуальная программа для каждого – вроде все тренируются вместе, но нагрузки разные, и Деметр с ужасом осознал, что ему действительно уже не двадцать, тело местами сдаёт, а праздная жизнь сильно подточила некогда идеальную физическую подготовку. Кроме истязающих тренировок Деметру приходилось часами сидеть за симуляторами, проходить интеллектуальные тесты на проверку принятия решения и способности управления людьми. А под вечер, разбитым заваливаясь на постель, Деметр вспоминал, что у него дикий недотрах, что обычно у него на каждый вечер был партнёр, а тут, на тренировочной базе, всего один! ОДИН омега.

Через неделю ожесточённой дрочки Деметр понял, что сдаётся, что готов на коленях ползать перед сослуживцем, лишь бы ему кто-нибудь отсосал. В тот же вечер, как только закончились тренировки, он направился к Остеру – рядовой омега, двадцати восьми лет отроду, отличий на службе не имел, но попал в фениксы благодаря происхождению. Деметр тщательно изучил его дело, надеясь хоть чем-то пронять странного и весьма непривлекательного мужчину.

Остер выглядел лет на тридцать пять, невысокий, но очень широкоплечий, слишком крупные мышцы делали его тело громоздким и неповоротливым, омега казался некрасивым, альфоподобным качком, переевшим тестостерона. Трахать такого никакого удовольствия, но альтернативы не было.

Постучав в его каюту, Деметру пришлось довольно долго ждать. Когда же омега открыл, от него сильнейше пахло альфой и сексом, и Деметр понял, что тут ему ничего не светит, но всё же решил сказать, зачем пришёл, чтобы не придумывать глупых причин.

— Рядовой Остер, хочу предложить секс без обязательств на ваших условиях.

Мужчина смерил альфу взглядом, посмотрел на нашивки мичмана и татуировку феникса на затылке и дёргано кивнул.

— Приходи завтра после отбоя. Кроме тебя, у меня ещё два партнёра, если будут хоть какие-то проблемы между вами – пошлю всех нах. Если будешь меня доставать или лезть без назначенной встречи, мои любовники сломают тебе рёбра. Ясно?

— Завтра в десять буду здесь, — быстро ответил Деметр и, развернувшись на каблуках, ушёл.

Уже в своей постели, успокоив желание рукой, он сильно задумался, стоит ли? Но утренний стояк уверил, что стоит. Сейчас он с горечью вспоминал Кеоса и Тантала – двух его любовников на военной базе. Они друг с другом почти не пересекались, приходили через ночь и никогда не оставляли постель Деметра холодной. Когда выезжал в точки конфликтов, Деметр старался, чтобы в его отряде оказывался один из двух пассий. Омеги друг про друга знали, но старательно делали вид, что другого не существует. И, оказавшись на родной станции, возвращались к своим мужьям, друзьям, любимым, предоставляя альфу самому себе – и Деметр знал, как себя развлечь.

Секс во многом напоминал наваждение – единственный способ спастись от каждодневного хождения по лезвию ножа. Способ забыться, вычеркнуть войну из своей жизни и притвориться обычным человеком. Забираясь в постель с очередным безликим омегой, чувствуя чужое сердце, прислушиваясь к своему, Деметр ощущал себя живым. Запахи и стоны окутывали его, словно кокон, в эти минуты он осознавал, что не погиб там, на поле боя, что выжил и ещё умеет хоть что-то чувствовать. А возвращаясь домой на станцию, повторял ежедневный ритуал совокупления, подсев на секс как на наркотик. Теперь же, без доступа к податливому телу, Деметру стало казаться, что он согласился бы и на альфу.

Дождавшись назначенного времени, он направился к новоявленному любовнику. В каюте омеги было просторнее, чем в обычных кабинках альф, и Деметр с некоторым удовольствием отметил тюбик смазки на полке. Остер разделся, сел на кровать и пальцем подозвал к себе альфу. Мичман на омегу старался не смотреть – перекаченное убожество могло испортить весь настрой, но омежий запах приятно щекотал нос, а предвкушение поднимало настроение, и не только.

Остер стянул с альфы штаны, ощупал крепко стоящий член и, несколько раз лизнув, взял его в рот. Деметр тихо застонал, омега делал это профессионально и с удовольствием. Очень скоро Деметр уже изнемогал от желания трахнуть его, о чём он и сообщил. Остер лёг на постель на спину, раздвинул ноги, выставляя свой небольшой член.

— Теперь пососи мне.

— Что? Никогда этого не делал и не собираюсь, — Деметр нахмурил брови, а Остер закатил глаза.

— Тогда дрочи мне и войди, только неглубоко, и двигайся медленно, пока я не кончу.

Без особого энтузиазма Деметр принялся к исполнению указа, но, едва оказавшись внутри, забыл обо всех неудобствах и наставлениях и стал размашисто входить, совершенно не заботясь о чувствах омеги. Остер очень быстро убрал его руки и стал ласкать себя сам, Деметр же занялся своим удовольствием и даже особо не обратил внимания, когда омега кончил. Достигнув разрядки, альфа поднялся и стал быстро одеваться.

— Ничего так, — пробормотал Остер, Деметр же не мог придумать, что ответить. Секс был просто способом получения удовольствия. Как спорт. Как хорошая тренировка, но отличие в том, что сейчас всё тело поёт, и дышать легче. А уж кто там у него между ног поработал, Деметра никогда не волновало.

Выйдя из комнатки, альфа задумался, придёт ли снова, но, вспомнив о тяжёлых вечерах в одиночестве в компании своей руки, оставил на идентификационный номер Остера сообщение, чтобы его известили о следующем разе.

В своей каюте он быстро завалился на постель, уверенный, что спать будет хорошо и спокойно, но коммуникатор сообщил о приходе личного сообщения, и Деметр заставил себя подняться. В почте лежало письмо от милого Пи, и у альфы появилась мысль удалить его, даже не открывая. В конце концов, что может написать ему муж? Что Деметр козёл, шлюха и не достоин высоких чувств? Деметр от этих мыслей лишь усмехнулся и кликнул на иконку.

« _Дорогой друг, так непривычно быть дома совсем одному. Даже эти шестнадцать квадратных метров, которые вначале мне показались просто крохотными, теперь слишком велики. Но я привыкаю, осваиваюсь. Кстати, папа подарил нам цветочек. Он в таком маленьком глиняном горшочке, какие мы в школе делали на уроках общей истории. Я поставил его на кухню, а в интернете вычитал, что при должном уходе он зацветёт голубыми цветами. Удивительно, правда? Это так здорово, я никогда не видел живых цветов, только на картинках. Надеюсь, что и ты застанешь этот момент._

_Вот смотрю на него и мечтаю о том, чтобы нам как-нибудь можно было съездить на седьмую станцию на курорт. Я, кажется, писал тебе, что это моя давняя мечта – увидеть живые деревья и настоящее море. Интересно, какое море было на Ивлионе? Чем оно пахло, и какое было на ощупь? Временами я открываю архивы и смотрю старые фильмы, когда люди жили на твёрдой земле, и у каждого была возможность вкушать плоды настоящей, живой планеты. Наверное, это прекрасно знать, что небо над головой – это не многотонный потолок, а скопление влажных частиц, что защищают от радиации и рассеивают солнечный свет. Что, взлетая ввысь на флаере, можно покинуть атмосферу, а не разбиться о несуществующую высь. Впрочем, когда эта красота окружает тебя постоянно, её перестаёшь замечать. Интересно, стали бы мы поднимать головы, любуясь дарами природы, если бы это было доступно каждому и всегда?_

_Каждый день после работы я немного скучаю по тебе. Помнишь, я писал, что во время учёбы на астрофизика я надеялся, что у меня будет возможность изучать галактики и искать для человечества новый дом? Но мне пока позволяют лишь заниматься проверкой настроек на станциях, контролировать гравитацию и давление в отсеках. Я не чувствую себя полезным, хоть, казалось бы, моё дело должно помогать людям. Может, если бы ты был рядом, я проще относился бы к никчёмности и однообразию своего труда._

_Приходить в дом и ловить твой лёгкий аромат – вот что помогает справляться с рутиной._

_Я надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо, и ты не скучаешь, как я. Сейчас у тебя, наверное, много работы, переподготовка, и ты стремишься к своей мечте. Постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы ты смог добиться генеральского звания. Я верю, что у тебя всё получится и не останется твоим неисполненным детским желанием. Помню, ты говорил, что никто в тебя не верит. Я верю, мой дорогой друг. Верю._

_Чтобы скрасить своё одиночество, я купил кошку. Прости, что не спросил тебя об этом перед её появлением в нашем доме. Но я же не ребёнок, которому надо спрашивать разрешения на каждый свой шаг у старшего мужа? Просто очень приятно, что кто-то ждёт тебя дома, и пусть кошка со мной не говорит, я могу погладить её и послушать, как она мурлычет. У неё смешная расцветка, смесь жёлтого, коричневого и чёрного, я назвал её Пятнышко, и мне нравится смотреть, как она гуляет по комнате, сворачивается клубком или просто задумчиво рассматривает что-то на кухне. А ещё ей особенно понравились мои волосы, стоит мне лечь спать, как зверь тут же пристраивается к макушке и засыпает. В питомнике сказали, что её можно перевозить в переноске, даже брать на работу, если не запрещает регламент фирмы, но мне кажется, что лишние переезды кошке ни к чему. Сейчас роюсь в сети в поисках информации про этих животных. Хочу, чтобы она не скучала, когда я ухожу. Я уверен, что когда ты приедешь, то сразу найдёшь с ней общий язык. И тогда кошка тоже будет с нетерпением ждать твоего возвращения._

_Мне на личный аккаунт прислали настройки для твоего расписания. Я не уверен пока, что хочу знать все подробности твоей жизни и волноваться о том, вернёшься ли ты домой. Это сложно каждый час чувствовать, что тебе может грозить опасность, а я совершенно беспомощен, должен просто ждать вестей. Но отец мне советует сделать соединение, так как в случае нападения на станцию мужьям первым приходит извещение. В чём-то он прав, но я всегда предпочитаю надеяться на лучшее и молюсь, что нападений не будет. Тем более, у меня теперь есть свой собственный защитник – уверен, ты будешь заботиться обо мне и нашей станции, летая там, в бесконечном пространстве._

_Твой любящий и преданный П._ »

Деметр закрыл сообщение и только тогда заметил, что глупо улыбается. Был ли он рад коту или тому, что его Пи продолжает ему писать, Деметр пока не был уверен.

***

Вторая и третья недели занятий проходили уже не на симуляторах, а в боевых машинах. Пусть и без настоящих зарядов, а лишь с глушилками, но Деметр вскакивал с постели каждое утро в сказочно прекрасном настроении.

После пробежки, завтрака и тренировки все шли в ангар и садились за штурвалы своих птичек. У Деметра начинался мандраж уже с того момента, как он натягивал обтягивающий защитный комбинезон и надевал контактный шлем, соединённый с затылочным чипом. Корабль из тёмного металла словно впитывал свет и просил о прикосновениях. Деметр обожал гладить чуть шершавые бока своего феникса. Едва он опускался в ложемент, компьютер соединял его нервные окончания с машиной, и альфа чувствовал, как сливается с огромным военным кораблём, как руки медленно расправляются по велению мысли, превращаясь в крылья, и одно лёгкое движение заставляет тяжёлую машину скользить по разгонной полосе и нырять в безграничный океан космоса.

Деметр задерживал дыхание, окунаясь в звёздное море, и невольно сжимался, заставляя корабль приподнимать щитки, усиливая броню – единый организм с живым пилотом, делал феникса почти непобедимым – быстрее, стремительнее и сильнее, чем андроиды, живые боемашины отличались неподражаемым свойством – интуицией.

С детских лет в школах Деметра уверяли, что только человек мог по-настоящему заставить разумный металл двигаться в космическом пространстве, останавливаться за секунды и набирать световую скорость за мгновения. Но альфа вырос, повзрослел и осознавал, что это лишь приятная сказка для солдат, в действительности боевые машины управляются людьми в желании сэкономить. Люди всегда были дешевле. Поэтому на фениксах летали живые пилоты, а машины лишь поддерживали их.

После полётов вставать на твёрдую землю было мерзко. Словно кусок тела отрезали, мышцы не подчинялись, хотелось рухнуть в объятия горячего омеги и оттрахать его так, чтобы мыслей больше не существовало. Но Деметру приходилось делить Остера с рядовыми Карстоном и Питерсоном. И хотя парни были младшими по статусу, он не мог запретить им общаться с Остером, так как приходили они в личное время.

Подполковник дважды вызывал мичмана на ковёр. Тесты у Деметра были пройдены на сто баллов, и он явно выделялся из круга своих соплеменников, но Гестий постоянно опускал альфу, высмеивал его достижения, корил за малейшие ошибки и пытался размазать сапогом по ковровому покрытию своего кабинета. Деметр не понимал, что от него хотят и почему издеваются, но за двенадцать лет служения рядовым встречался и не с такими типами, поэтому, напрягая всю свою выдержку и силу воли, с каменным лицом принимал все нападки подполковника.

В конце третьей недели их ждал выпускной вылет, со стратегической задачей и сложными целями. Деметра назначили руководить маленьким отрядом из пяти солдат, и их группе противостояли шесть других, таких же отрядов. Среди ребят прошёл слух, что проигравшая команда покинет фениксов, и все были на взводе.

Но ещё сильнее подточило им нервы то, что сразу после построения на панели высветилось сообщение об экстренной отмене учений. Причину никто не объяснял, но и так было ясно – на станции напал враг.

Учения проходили в шестом секторе, в большом скоплении астероидов, рядом с пятой станцией, на которой располагались агрокультуры ивлионцев, выращивались продукты, содержались биокоды экосистемы Ивлионии и синтезировалась большая часть еды. Если нападающие – Таланцы, то их целью будет именно пятая станция, а раз сектор заблокировали, значит, к ним приближались именно эти паукообразные.

Следуя инструкциям, группа выпускников передвинулась ближе к защитному полю Эрато. Корабли неподвижно замерли, выстроившись в ровную шеренгу, и заглушили внешнюю связь, чтобы не привлечь внимания врага. По экранам проносились только сообщения их диспетчера, что тренировочный флагман не войдёт в поле повышенной опасности, и им следует переждать бой рядом со станцией или умереть, защищаясь ненастоящим оружием от врага.

Впрочем, боевые заряды у них были именно на такой внезапный случай, но без особого приказа никто перезаряжать орудия не посмеет.

Время превратилось в бесконечность. Каждая секунда отмерялась громким биением сердца и мерным тиканьем радара. Деметр старался выдохнуть, не переживать, но он уже сталкивался с Таланцами в нескольких миссиях. Эти твари питались белковой пищей, биологические структуры были основной целью для пауков, и когда несколько сот этих тварей выследили отряд Деметра, они потеряли больше половины бойцов, съеденных заживо, прежде чем смогли отбиться. При воспоминании об этих, казалось бы, неразумных, но, вместе с тем, превосходящих в технологиях, существах, у него мурашки побежали по коже. Совершенно другой разум, другая цивилизация – люди были не способны понять их мотивы и стремления.

Наладить мир или хотя бы как-то договориться с пауками тоже оказалось невозможным, и всё, что ивлионцы делали – это уничтожали и защищались. И лишь то, что Таланцы нападали крошечными группами, спасало людей от уничтожения.

На панели вспыхнуло сообщение, что несколько крупных истребителей и два десятка разведчиков появились в квадрате 6-12-27. Это было совершенно в противоположной стороне от расположения студентов, и всё же Деметру было неспокойно. Возможно, по старинке тянуло в безумный бой. Хотелось открыть огонь и распороть брюхо самому толстому паучку, взорвать их кораблики и выдохнуть, когда, издав последний писк, эти уродцы сгорят в пламени их разрушенного корабля.

Радар снова мигнул, и Деметр вздрогнул – на экране высветились четыре точки. Два истребителя и два разведчика. И теперь уже можно было не гадать, что это Таланцы, их корабли подкрашивались чёрным. В эфире – мёртвая тишина. Деметр нервно отсчитывал секунды и смотрел, как приближаются к ним чёрные точки.

— Четыре Ти в 6-87-14, — его голос дрогнул, когда он нарушил тишину эфира.

В ответ пришло сообщение диспетчера, подтверждающее новую угрозу. Деметр заметил, как задёргались другие пилоты – корабли нервно шевелились в пространстве, поднимались защитные щитки, и крутилось колёсико выдвигающегося боевого оружия. Люди понимали, что до прибытия разведчиков не более минуты, а диспетчеры даже не пытались передать им инструкции, без которых рядовые были обязаны сохранять строй.

Когда Таланцы подойдут к пятой станции, тридцать маленьких фениксов будут как раз у них на пути, и пауки, не задумываясь, разнесут их в щепки или оглушат и затащат на свой корабль. Что случится там с пилотами, даже предполагать было страшно.

Если минуту назад время растягивалось на часы, то теперь оно припустилось в нервный пляс. Точки на радаре стремительно приближались, разведчики вырвались вперёд, и на экране появилось предупреждение о возможном обстреле. Фениксы ощетинились, покрываясь более светлыми пластинками, но от точных попаданий энергетического оружия пауков эта защита не сработает.

От стука своего собственного сердца Деметр почти не слышал попискивания радара. Каждое потраченное мгновение могло стоить ему и отряду жизни. Рискуя всем, Деметр переключился на внутреннюю связь с фениксами и быстро чётко сказал:

— Деметр Оксиген, мичман третьего ранга. Приказ: перейти под щит Эрато.

Его птичка дёрнулась от резкого толчка и, несколько раз крутнувшись, скользнула под купол пятой станции. Отряд Деметра безоговорочно последовал за ним. Остальным же пришлось потратить драгоценные секунды на обдумывание, и всё же большинство последовало приказу. Только четыре корабля остались на прежней позиции, очевидно, не принимая Деметра за назначенного командира.

Альфа не успел повторить приказ, когда по пространству прошла лёгкая дрожь, рядом со станцией мелькнули уродливые фигуры разведчиков паучьих пилотников, и широкий луч разбил два корабля в щепки. Два других лишь немного зацепило, и второй разведчик Таланцев уже был на подходе. Мысленным приказом Деметр просканировал оставшиеся корабли: один имел несущественные повреждения, но мог двигаться, второй же лишился двигателя, но пилот был ещё жив.

— Корабль номер двадцать два, взять на буксир номер пятый и перейти под щит Эрато, — уже твёрже сказал Деметр.

Двадцать второй дёрнулся, сорвался с места и, оставив повреждённый пятый, запрыгнул под защиту, следом за ним прошёл луч паука. Экран станции чуть дрогнул, но мощности одного разведчика не хватило для прорыва щита. Зато хватило небольшого попадания, чтобы пятый феникс рассыпался на мелкие осколки.

Деметр про себя выругался, проклиная трусов и неподчиняющихся идиотов. Если за этот произвол его вышвырнут из отряда, он непременно утащит за собой пилота двадцать второго феникса. Мельком взглянув на сообщения от диспетчера, он снова разразился бранью – до прибытия подкрепления более минуты. До появления истребителей менее пятидесяти секунд.

— Моя команда, приготовить боевое оружие, — твёрдо, стараясь не показывать, как внутреннее беспокойство сносит крышу, сказал альфа. — Цель - первый разведчик, всем подготовиться к лобовой атаке.

Команда, изначально настроенная на работу под началом Деметра, выполняла всё беспрекословно. Боевое оружие было заряжено, феникс чуть сменил форму, готовясь наносить удар, и Деметр, уверенный, что его подчинённые последуют за ним, выскользнул из-под щита. Прицел быстро выловил движущуюся цель. На мгновение замерев, фениксы одновременно дали залп и тут же вернулись под защиту экрана.

Разведчик противника дёрнулся, перевернулся, проседая на одно крыло, и впечатался в щит, разлетаясь на сотни кусков. По внутренней связи пробежался вздох восхищения, и сам Деметр облегчённо выдохнул.

— Команда три и четыре, повторить маневр.

Их боевое оружие требовало перезарядки, и Деметр надеялся, что капитанам назначенных команд хватит ума справиться с поставленной задачей. Фениксы вылетели навстречу Таланцу, произвели выстрел, но паук успел послать в них луч, прежде чем разбился сам, повредив два корабля, и товарищи оттащили их на буксире к станции. Один из пилотов погиб, второй же был прикреплён к поверхности станции – теперь ему, как и всем, оставалось надеяться, что подкрепление успеет добраться до них раньше истребителей врага.

Таланцы впервые атаковали с двух сторон, и Деметр поверить не мог, что старшие офицеры не предусмотрели такой возможности, отправив все оборонительные отряды станции в дальний квадрат, оставив тылы без защиты. На радаре было видно стремительное приближение вражеских истребителей, наконец, пришло новое сообщение от диспетчера, что отряд подмоги прибудет через тридцать секунд, и фениксам оставалось лишь молиться всем возможным богам и вспоминать старые грехи.

У Деметра не было ни единой мысли в голове, ему просто хотелось выжить, хотелось сохранить свою жалкую шкуру и послужить отечеству.

Щит колыхнулся от удара луча истребителя. Широкий корпус вражеского корабля завис совсем недалеко от того места, где горстка безоружных студентов ждала своей участи. Что сделают с ними пауки, было ясно и без слов. Если не уничтожат как мух, то утянут в своё силовое поле и сожрут на своём корабле. Новый залп заставил Деметра сжать кулаки – щит вспыхнул и в месте контакта прорвался, открывая Таланцам светлый беззащитный корпус.

Мичман глубоко вдохнул, запуская программу отсчёта перезарядки корабля Таланцев. Всего десять секунд, чтобы отдать приказ и умереть:

— Код четыре. Прорыв щита над Эрато. Включить полную защиту и закрыть брешь, — голос ни на секунду не дрогнул, мысленный приказ послал корабль к назначенной точке, остальные фениксы устремились следом и, выставив блестящую чёрную поверхность навстречу паукам, Деметр отключил двигатели, передав всё питание на слабый контурный блок.

Три миллиметра до вакуума.

Удар луча врага отдался дрожью по всем кораблям. Центральные машины обуглились, рассыпаясь на глазах, и их место заняли те, что до этого стояли по бокам. Деметр зажмурил глаза. Ещё одного удара тренировочные фениксы не выдержат. На радаре уже давно появились точки их кораблей, прибывала поддержка, но вряд ли они успеют до того, как пауки превратят их в жаркое.

Но следующего удара не последовало. Таланцы перенаправили оружие навстречу прибывшим отрядам, и над головами студентов развязалась бойня. Деметр даже не следил за ней, боясь шелохнуться, он дожидался конца – своего или врага, это уже не важно. Очередная маленькая смерть в его послужном списке. Возможно, последняя из-за действий без прямого приказа старшего чина. А может, и первая среди сотен в экипаже фениксов.

Бой закончился меньше чем через десять минут. Студенты оставались на местах, закрывая прореху и дожидаясь техников, которые прибыли после отрядов зачистки. Космический мусор отогнали от станций подальше, чтобы он случайно не повредил корпус станции, а останки кораблей Таланцев собрали для исследований и погрузили в грузовые отсеки мусорщиков. Их квадрат на мгновение ожил, превращаясь в жужжащий улей, а потом в одно мгновение всё стихло, и команда поддержки Эрато, выбравшись наружу, восстановила повреждённые зоны.

Тренировочный флагман фениксов появился только под вечер общепринятого времени. Пилотов погрузили на корабль и изъяли с каждого экипажа чип памяти для обработки данных. Закончилось ли обучение? Успешно ли прошла тренировка или завтра их ждал новый вылет, Деметра не интересовало. На негнущихся ногах он добрался до своей комнаты и рухнул в постель.

## 00100\. Части большой боевой машины

Деметр проснулся от тонкого размеренного попискивания кнопки внешней связи. С трудом открыв глаза, он стукнул кулаком на приём, но промахнулся, скинул вызов и рассеянно посмотрел на номер звонившего – Рей. Скорее всего, друг волновался за судьбу товарища. Настроения говорить не было, и альфа быстро кинул сообщение, что жив. Рей даже не ответил, наверное, разозлился на друга, что заставил волноваться, но Деметр был благодарен ему за звонок.

На часах 21:57. Всего немного до общего отбоя, но, несмотря на пару часов сна, Деметр чувствовал себя ещё более разбитым, чем сразу после возвращения с миссии. Голова гудела, в мыслях и душе сквозная дыра, как от сорок пятого навылет. Хотелось заткнуть пустоту чем-то ещё более бессмысленным. Например, Остером.

Добравшись до душевых кабинок, Деметр взял медицинский датчик и ввёл в него симптомы. Прибор пискнул, загорелась надпись о готовности препарата, и Деметр вколол себе небольшую дозу обезболивающего и тонизирующего – сразу прибавилось сил и дурости. Захотелось что-нибудь сломать, желательно, большое, массивное, на шести уродливых ножках и с восемью глазами.

Только оказавшись перед дверью омеги, Деметр вспомнил, что тот требовал предупреждать о приходах и вообще сам присылал приглашение. И всё же тело мечтало о разрядке, а психологическая пустота требовала заполнения человеческим теплом, прикосновениями к живому существу. Пусть даже без любви – эта штука для избранных, но Деметру хотелось хотя бы на мгновение прижать к себе горячее тело, пускай в этот раз и перекачанного уродца, и поверить в невозможное.

Остер открыл почти сразу – уставился покрасневшими глазами и молча пропустил внутрь. В сегодняшнем выпускном бою он был в четвёртой команде и, кажется, нахватался впечатлений не меньше Деметра. На столе омеги стояла небольшая бутыль чего-то крепкого, лейбл был старательно срезан, видно, контрабанду протаскивали и сюда. Когда Остер налил, Деметр и слова не сказал, выпил, морщась от обжигающей горечи, и тут же протянул кружку для новой порции. Допили в молчании, сказать всё равно было нечего – может, завтра Деметра отчислят, а Остера отправят на новое место – на настоящую службу. Но руки у военных дрожали, и когда бутыль подошла к концу, Остер стал странно всхлипывать.

— Перепихнёмся? — Деметр мельком взглянул на омегу и недовольно отвернулся – кажется, парень собрался реветь.

— Питерсон погиб, — выдавил Остер и снова всхлипнул.

Альфа с трудом заставил мысли шевелиться, складывая два плюс два, вспоминая, кто такой Питерсон, и как он мог погибнуть. На неудачном выпускном было шесть смертей, когда именно рядовой отдал концы, Деметр понятия не имел, для благополучия последнего лучше бы это случилось при защите щита – тогда ему и его семье выдадут премию, наградят посмертно. Но Остер явно не из-за этого переживал.

Потянувшись к альфе, солдат повис у того на шее, обвил руками и прижался к губам. Губы Остера пахли слезами и горечью алкоголя. Деметр ненавидел слёзы. Ненавидел любое проявление слабости, немощности в целом. С трудом сдержав первый порыв оттолкнуть мужчину, альфа повернул его к себе спиной, поставил на четвереньки и бесцеремонно стащил с него штаны. Теперь ему хотелось не нежностей и понимания, а простого совокупления, после которого можно будет хоть немного соображать и решить, что делать со своей карьерой.

Остер податливо выгнулся, расслабленно принял альфу и даже стал постанывать, но когда Деметр понял, что к ласкающим слух стонам присоединились всхлипы, а потом и настоящее рыдание, у него сразу упал. Омега стал причитать о том, что Питерсон предлагал ему брак, что у них были намёки на любовь и что-то ещё в таком духе, но альфе слушать это было противно. Полностью потеряв к нему интерес, Деметр поднялся, оделся и покинул комнату. Остер так и остался стоять раком на полу, заливаясь слезами и жалуясь на свою загубленную судьбу.

Раздражённый и переполненный смешанными чувствами, Деметр вернулся в свою каюту, свалился на диван, сжимаясь в комок и забывая дышать. Чтобы спастись от эмоций окружающих, нужно было уничтожить свои. Солдату не выжить на передовой, если он не научится абстрагироваться от личного. И сейчас Деметр жалел, что не машина, что не способен просто стереть всё, что ему не нравится, и вернуться к обычной жизни.

Снова пиликнул коммуникатор. Дёрнувшись, Деметр уставился на общую панель связи. Там было пусто, ему пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы сообразить, что сообщение пришло на его личный номер, и пришло уже давно, а это всего лишь напоминалка. Когда альфа открыл свою почту и увидел письмо от Персефона, из груди вырвался вздох облегчения. Дата стояла сегодняшняя, за несколько часов до утреннего вылета, но альфа перед выпускным экзаменом и не подумал проверить личную почту.

Все эти письма, немного отстранённые от военной жизни, простые, лирические, помогали выбраться из трясины своих профессиональных проблем не хуже одноразового траха. Поэтому Деметр тут же открыл почту и впился в неё глазами.

« _Дорогой друг, я слишком часто думаю о тебе, а этот глупый отчётник спамит меня извещениями о каждом твоём шаге. Наверное, не стоило подписываться на это, теперь у меня гадкое чувство, что я за тобой слежу... Впрочем, я действительно это делал. Расспрашивал про тебя отца, читал общие военные сводки и был подписан на рассылку отчётов для гражданских. Но раньше их было мало, и я собирал всё по крохам, чувствуя себя безумным сталкером, помешанным на твоей персоне, теперь же всё само сыплется мне в руки, и я боюсь узнать что-то лишнее, что знать не следует._

_Прости. Надеюсь, ты не будешь на меня за это злиться, но у меня нет сил себе отказывать. Я читаю о тебе все отчёты. Может, просто переживаю? Волнуюсь, что случится что-то плохое, или, наоборот, пропущу что-то важное, что могло бы порадовать нас обоих._

_Я знаю, что сегодня у тебя зачётный вылет, читал про экзамены фениксов. Уверен, ты со всем справишься. Ты невероятно сильный, целеустремлённый человек, и это не только моё мнение. Отец со мной согласен. Генерал считает тебя замечательным кандидатом для руководящей должности в фениксах. Немного жалеет, что не открыл такую звезду раньше. Возможно, тогда и мы уже давно бы связали свои судьбы. Эти мысли меня смешат и забавляют. Надеюсь, и ты улыбнёшься моим глупым мечтам: просто быть с тобой, жить одной жизнью. Моя мечта, пусть ещё не полностью, но почти сбылась. Теперь я буду думать о твоей и надеяться, что она сбудется._

_У тебя всё получится, мой дорогой друг, и когда на твоих погонах появится знак феникса, надеюсь, ты вспомнишь обо мне хоть на мгновенье. Твой муж там, на третьей станции, в нашей общей квартире, ждёт тебя домой, мой герой. Ждёт любым, каким бы ты ни был, Деметр. Знай это и помни, что я буду любить тебя, даже если ты не отвечаешь мне тем же. Когда-нибудь мои чувства растопят твой лёд. Даже если ты пока не готов дать мне шанс, я дам его себе сам._

_Понимаю, что временами я бываю наивен, и уверен, ты сейчас смеёшься над моими словами. Мой друг – Артур, про которого я писал тебе, считает, что у меня навязчивая идея. Возможно, пусть так. Но мне нравится любить тебя, ждать вместе с Пятнышком о тебе вестей и сжимать за тебя кулаки. Ты знал, что трёхцветные кошки приносят удачу? Я сделал тебе талисманчик с шерстью этого зверёныша. Её везде было много, оказывается, она у животных постоянно осыпается, и первое время я с удивлением замечал, что моя одежда покрыта странными волосками. Но мне в питомнике велели настроить домашний уборщик на сбор шерсти, и теперь её больше нет. Когда ты вернёшься, я прикреплю талисман к твоим вещам. Он совсем небольшой и не будет тебе мешать. И, надеюсь, поможет в бою, сохранит твою жизнь, вернёт ко мне целым и невредимым._

_Что бы ни происходило, я хочу, чтобы ты знал – я в тебя верю. В самую трудную минуту помни: я с тобой. Пускай не физически, но мыслями я рядом, поддерживаю тебя, прикрываю тылы. Помни это, друг._

_С любовью, твой преданный П_.»

Рука привычно потянулась к кнопке удалить, но вместо этого палец кликнул на «Ответить», и Деметр набрал «Спасибо». Письмо пикнуло и исчезло в глубинах бескрайней сети. В удивлении от своего поступка Деметр продолжал смотреть на письмо. Он ни разу не отвечал. Ни единого сообщения, не считая самого первого, когда на письмо влюблённого Пи он бросил: «Кто ты такой?». Более шести лет минуло, Деметр всё так же не помнил юношу, с которым переспал по случайности или, может, обоюдному влечению. Но теперь Пи его муж, мужчина, который будет ждать его дома, принимать его таким, какой он есть – раздражительным солдафоном или блядуном без намёка на верность и понимание...

Пи теперь с ним навсегда. Пока смерть не разлучит их. Ведь уже более пятидесяти лет разводы у ивлионцев запрещены.

На внутренней связи загорелся маячок, пришло сообщение от вышестоящего чина. Деметр лениво открыл его, всё ещё пребывая в хорошем расположении духа после письма Пи. Но теперь ему писал подполковник, требуя завтра, после подъёма, явиться в его кабинет. Очевидно, ничего хорошего этот разговор ему не сулил, но альфе почему-то было плевать. Апатично выключив свет в комнате, он спокойно уснул.

***

_Я сталью полон, сталь — мои желанья, Сломалось небо, звёздный небосвод. Мы в совершенстве помним все преданья И предаём забвенью наш оплот. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Побудка в шесть утра. Будильник в каждой каюте солдата пронзительно и противно запищал. Деметр поднялся, с удивлением обнаружил себя одетым, но уже не таким разбитым. Письмо Пи прочистило мозги и помогло вернуться к нормальному состоянию. Впрочем, так было всегда.

Какие-то странные мысли мелькнули у альфы в голове, и он забрался в свою личную почту, перебирая сообщения в поисках писем Пи. Но он удалял их, систематически скидывал в корзину и потом очищал её. Почему-то стало невероятно печально от этого факта, и скрепя сердце он написал заявление в службу социальной защиты о возможности восстановления его личных писем. Ответ пришёл быстро, но был неутешителен – таких запросов миллионы, а чтобы восстановить сообщения за шесть лет потребуется не один год. Поэтому Деметру следует обратиться в другую инстанцию. Так и не найдя решения, Деметр направился на разминку, потом в столовую и на ковёр к подполковнику, который, вероятно, разнесёт его в пух и прах за вчерашний поступок, и оставалось лишь молиться, что его не отчислят.

В кабинете Гестия Ваала стоял высокий смутно знакомый седой мужчина. При появлении Деметра незнакомец, нарушая военные правила этикета, подошёл к мичману и горячо пожал руку.

— Я премьер-министр Эрато и от всей души хочу поблагодарить человека, благодаря мужеству которого наша станция вчера не подверглась нападению пауков! — альфа говорил с восторженной улыбкой, так что в правдивости его слов сомневаться не приходилось.

Подполковник эту сцену наблюдал с холодным равнодушием, а когда премьер-министр отпустил руку Деметра, довольно сухо попросил гостя удалиться. Оставшись один на один с мичманом, Гестий с явным удовольствием скривил губы в уродливую улыбку и открыл его личное дело.

Не тратя время на разговор, он просто выкинул на виртуальный большой экран список нарушений Деметра Оксигена. Подполковник явно потратил на это вчерашний вечер и придрался к каждому шагу альфы, начиная с нарушения эфирной тишины и заканчивая его действиями, повлёкшими смерть других солдат. Деметр, сжав зубы, молчал, ожидая приговора. За некоторые натянутые преступления Гестий мог бы отправить его под трибунал. И подполковник прекрасно это понимал, поэтому намеренно тянул резину, с издёвкой переключал окошки с главами из военного законодательства, щёлкал толстыми пальцами, вызывая личные дела погибших.

Надоело это ему в одно мгновение. Свернув всё и приняв прежний беззаботный вид, Гестий громко сообщил:

— Деметр Оксиген, вы получаете наказание в виде гауптвахты на десять дней. Потраченное время будет вычтено из вашего отпуска, и после прохождения наказания вы отправитесь на авианосец «Перо» – первый корабль Фениксов. Отбытие наказания начнётся сегодня в десять вечера. Всё ясно?

Деметр немного удивлённо моргнул и тут же ответил:

— Да, сэр.

— Хорошо. Приведите себя в порядок, через два часа вы получите аттестацию. Я настоял на вашем повышении. Поздравляю, мичман четвёртого ранга. На «Пере» вам дадут взвод.

Теперь Деметр не смог скрыть своих эмоций и огромными от удивления глазами посмотрел на подполковника, что в течение всей его переподготовки издевался и морально унижал солдата. А теперь сам же предложил повышение. Правда, перед отправкой в военный флот мичману придётся пройти довольно унизительное заключение, но и оно, судя по списку, что напридумывал Гестий, было весьма упрощённым.

— Вы хорошо себя проявили, и благодаря вашим действиям большая часть группы сохранила жизни и корабли, — пояснил свои мотивы подполковник. — Но будьте уверены, я всё ещё считаю вас проходимцем, который решил возвыситься за счёт удачного брака. Если бы у вас не было талантов, непременно сослал бы вас на станцию, лишив всех привилегий.

Деметр лишь кивнул. Подполковник махнул рукой мичману, указывая на дверь, и уткнулся в свой коммуникатор.

— Благодарю, — наконец произнёс альфа.

— Не стоит. Если вы не заслужили этой должности, то на «Пере» вы быстро сдохнете, — с презрительной усмешкой выпроводил его Гестий.

Деметр вернулся в свою каюту в весьма приподнятом настроении, не страшили даже десять дней гауптвахты и лишение его заслуженного отдыха перед отправкой на боевой корабль. На панели приёма его уже ждало несколько извещений, в том числе и от генерала Жана, который очень эмоционально поздравил зятя с героическим поступком и удачным окончанием обучения. Жан также написал, что при переводе отряды будут формироваться высшими чинами, но Деметру позволено сделать некоторые послабления. Генерал сообщил, что Деметр может выбрать трёх солдат из своей старой команды, которые отправятся с ним на защиту и окажутся в составе его взвода.

Новость невероятно вдохновила, не задумываясь, Деметр отправил извещение Рею и Аресу, а также переслал их данные генералу. Над третьим солдатом пришлось подумать. У него были ещё хорошие товарищи, приятные знакомства, но после недолгого расчёта выбор пал на омегу – Кеоса. Он был отличный связист, умел работать в команде и никогда не отказывал в сексе.

Рей и Арес ответили согласием, подтвердили новое назначение, и теперь их ждало обучение. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что солдаты не дадут слабины и пройдут все необходимые тесты. В Аресе Деметр сомневался, но попробовать стоило – друг особым умом не отличался, но был надёжным товарищем. Кеос также подтвердил предложение, и теперь осталось подождать три недели, и жизнь войдёт в привычное русло. Или, по крайней мере, так считал Деметр.

Выпуск фениксов прошёл быстро и скомкано, Гестий произнёс краткую речь, черкнул картой над открытой панелью общей системы, и все прошедшие отбор студенты получили новое назначение. Из всех выпускников лишь Деметр попал на «Перо», и альфа знал, что в этом-то точно была не его заслуга, а влияние генерала Жана: «Перо» считался лучшим из лучших авианосцев, и попадали туда лучшие.

После ужина к альфе подошло несколько бывших сослуживцев, с которыми он был вместе в одном отряде на неудачном экзамене, и скромно поблагодарили за принятие верных решений, которые спасли им жизнь. Для солдат стало шоком известие, что Деметра отправят за проступок на гауптвахту, но сам мичман понимал, что это показательное наказание, и Гестий намеренно выдал его, хотя мог ограничиться выговором.

К вечеру за ним прислали конвой и проводили к месту заключения – крошечная кабинка, меньше по размеру, чем криокамера, холодная, мрачная, где солдата запирали без возможности двигаться и прилечь. Десять дней провести в этой тюрьме было подобно пытке, но милитаризированное общество старалось держать своих служащих в железных руках. Перед входом Деметр сдал все личные вещи и снял чип связи. Полностью отрезанный от внешнего мира, ограниченной подвижностью альфа надеялся провести эти дни с пользой и в раздумьях о смысле своего существования...

С самого рождения Деметр чувствовал, что ему не место среди отбросов общества и дармоедов. Ещё в школе он показывал невероятные результаты и старался выбраться из замкнутого круга Каллиопы. Большая часть жителей покидала тропу обучения после окончания основной школы, они просто не видели смысла тратить своё время на развитие и труды. Каждому жителю предоставлялось жильё, все получали норму воды и еды, а при вынужденной или медицински засвидетельствованной недееспособности станция платила людям пособия. Потому в семьях часто появлялись дети со сломанными и покалеченными конечностями, люди уродовали себя, чтобы просто сидеть в крохотных каморках, развлекать себя легальными наркотиками виртуальной реальности и забивать голову бесполезной информацией из телевизора и компьютерных игрушек. Миллионы живого мусора тратили свою жизнь на пустоту. И Деметр никогда не собирался уподобляться этому трупному мясу. Когда в двенадцать он поступил в общеобразовательную военную школу на Мельпомене, его папа плакал, обнимая сына.

Будущее служащего всегда было более светлым, чем тех, кто прозябал без работы. Конечно, Деметр понимал, что с его происхождением ему придётся прикладывать намного больше усилий, чем сверстникам, чтобы его просто допустили до оружия. Но он прыгал выше головы, ломал стереотипы и твёрдо шёл к цели.

Его папа-омега умер, ещё до того как Деметр закончил обучение. Мужчина покупал подпольный алкоголь в сухих таблетках и в какой-то момент, спившись настолько, что потерял ориентацию во времени, перестал регистрироваться в системе. Его отметили как погибшего, на омегу более не выдавалось дневной нормы воды, и тот умер в полупьяном бреду от обезвоживания. Отец в тот момент нашёл какую-то подработку на внешней части станции. Кажется, он следил за уровнем содержания газа в накопительных баллонах и надеялся, что когда-нибудь это даст его семье возможность перебраться на более высокие этажи. Домой он приехал, когда тело его младшего мужа уже стало разлагаться…

Деметр любил папу, но за столь глупую смерть ругал и стал презирать. Возможно, горечь от того, что дорогой и близкий человек так бездарно ушёл из жизни, затмила ему рассудок, но он не пришёл даже на церемонию кремации.

Примерно в том же возрасте Деметр увлёкся омегами и всё своё внутреннее недовольство на несправедливость мира выплёскивал в совокуплениях. Временами альфа влюблялся, увлечённо встречался с тем или иным парнем, но потом понимал, что это не то, не его, и, вообще, человек ему просто надоел. Когда же в двадцать он принёс присягу и пошёл на обязательную для всех альф военную подготовку, то решил для себя, что секс это всего лишь секс. Любовь может быть увлечением или похотью. Но настоящее для него – это его цели и желания. Деметр решил выбраться с Каллиопы раз и навсегда. Посчитал, что стать генералом флота – это достижимо. Он хотел стать тем самым, кто поведёт ивлионцев к их новой планете. И с тех пор, что бы ни случалось, в какие бы передряги ни попадал альфа, как бы сильно ни влюблялся в очередную пассию, он всегда помнил – Ивлиония превыше его плотских желаний и сердечных переживаний.

Смерть отца пошатнула его сильнее, чем альфа ожидал. На тот момент он уже четыре года отслужил рядовым, проходил серьёзные испытания, добывая для станций пропитание и воду, сражался с другими расами и даже спускался на слаборазвитые планеты для торговли и общения. Потеря последнего родного человека надолго сломила мужчину. Он подписал контракт на службу в другой галактике и уговорил на то же своих боевых товарищей. Позже они не раз ему припоминали это, называя друга самодуром.

Всё время до отбытия Деметр провёл в пабах, пропивая последние деньги и снимая симпатичных мальчиков. Вероятно, в то же время он подцепил и Персефона, но встреча эта никак не отложилась в его сознании. Возможно, Деметр действительно напился до бессознательного состояния, а может, установка нового разъема для подключения к сети плохо отразились на разуме военного. Так или иначе, Пи остался где-то в прошлом, а его письма шесть лет скрашивали существование альфы.

О том, как себя вести с влюблённым и красивым омегой, Деметр так и не мог для себя решить. Возможно, живи он с ним рядом, встречаясь каждый день и засыпая бок о бок в одной постели, непременно бы влюбился в столь необычайно терпеливого юношу. Но всё было иначе. Альфа понимал, что вряд ли найдёт в себе силы привязаться к младшему мужу. И надеялся, что и тот забудет о своей привязанности.

Когда его камеру открыли, Деметр не смог самостоятельно выйти. Мышцы затекли, ноги не держали от голода, подсоединённый шланг для отвода выделений натёр до крови бёдра. Его подхватили под руки и дотащили до медотсека, где военный врач сделал несколько уколов и оставил спать наконец-то в горизонтальном положении.

Немного оклемавшись, Деметр с каким-то трепетом забрался в свою личную почту и, отыскав письмо от Пи, с трудом сдержал радостную улыбку.

« _Мой дорогой друг, я стараюсь сдержать волнение из-за случившегося с тобой, чтобы не беспокоить тебя ещё и своими переживаниями. Невероятно рад, что ты получил повышение и горжусь, считая награду более чем заслуженной. Это не в моей компетенции, и всё же от лица жителей Мельпомены я выражаю тебе огромную благодарность. Все мы должны быть счастливы, что ты будешь охранять нас, потому что такие люди – настоящие герои и есть те самые защитники, что три столетия помогают нам выжить. Мысленно с тобой, твой верный и любящий П._ »

Деметр немного усмехнулся, заметив, как взволнованный муж попытался скрыть свои эмоции за общими словами и громкими выражениями. И всё же Перси даже таким, немного официальным тоном выразил своё беспокойство, и Деметру было приятно знать, что кто-то о нём печётся.

Это письмо он не удалил, а переложил в отдельную папку, на которую поставил защитный код.

Уже на следующее утро Гестий, всё ещё недовольно прищуриваясь, пожал ему руку, подписал назначение на новую должность и отправил на «Перо». Двери в будущее распахнулись, и Деметр не собирался упускать свой шанс.

***

Первые недели на новой должности оказались напряжёнными. Деметру не выпадали опасные миссии или сложные операции, но ему приходилось привыкать к непривычному положению, распорядку, а также к тому, что у него в подчинении есть группа людей, которые, по идее, должны всячески ему подчиняться, но при этом каждое утро альфа стоял на общем построении со своей командой в одном ряду, так как унтер-офицеры в фениксах ничем не отличались от остальных служащих.

Когда на станции появились его товарищи, альфу это сильно воодушевило. Они снова вместе проводили время после отбоя, болтали обо всём, не замечая разницы в рангах, и таскали омег в свою комнату, чтобы развлекаться с одним на троих.

Арес постоянно пытался намекнуть Деметру, что он вроде как обзавёлся младшим мужем, и альфе надо бы хранить верность такому красивому и замечательному супругу, но только доходило до траха, как Арес тут же забывал о своих предрассудках и сам забирался на очередного партнёра.

Омег на авианосце было немного. Большая часть занималась обслуживанием или работала в диспетчерской. Те же, что служили наравне с альфами, солдат не привлекали. Да и быть с ними в одном отряде было сложно. По словам Рея, тяжело доверять тому, кто раз в четыре месяца превращается в похотливое животное с одной единственной мыслью «сношаться и размножаться». На подобные заявления солдаты-омеги отвечали, что Рей – животное и без течки.

Кеос, к невероятному сожалению Деметра, от секса отказался.

— Я теперь замужем, — омега продемонстрировал кольцо. — И люблю своего мужа. Потому случайный перепих меня больше не интересует. Мне вполне достаточно дилдо и мыслей о муже, чтобы удовлетвориться.

Деметр попытался было спорить, но был холодно осаждён словами, что и сам мичман теперь связан узами брака, а Кеос никогда не опустится до секса с замужним альфой.

— Мне неприятно думать о том, что я могу этим разрушить чужой брак. И надеюсь, что другие омеги, что встретят моего альфу, будут думать так же!

— Сомневаюсь. Знаю я вашего брата – только узлы на уме! Любой необученный омега с радостью раздвигает ножки в надежде залететь и отхватить от альфы квоту на дитя, а от государства – пособие.

— Не ровняй всех под одну гребёнку.

— А ты сам не с такими мыслями под меня ложился? — Деметр хмыкнул, а Кеос, сжав зубы, залепил альфе пощёчину.

— Мне нужно было отдохнуть. Расслабиться. Я знал, что и тебе большего не нужно. Учитывая твой послужной список, — последнее Кеос сказал с нескрываемым презрением на лице. — Соболезную твоему омеге!

Больше к разговору с бывшим любовником Деметр не возвращался, а у того хватило ума не переводить личное на службу, и своё место он отрабатывал с отличием. Деметр же, не привыкший к одиночеству, быстро отыскал себе нового партнёра – симпатичного, длинноволосого омегу Гео, что помогал на кухне и был рад утешить мужчину холодными одинокими ночами. И также не против был погреть место и для друзей Деметра. Серьёзно к парню альфы не относились, зато всем окружающим было видно, что омега действительно надеется на лучшую жизнь в случае непредвиденной беременности, и потому никто их союз не одобрял. Кто-то завидовал, а кто-то обзывал шлюхой и портил Гео жизнь.

Письма от Пи приходили раз в неделю, и Деметр не заметил, как стал с нетерпением дожидаться появления каждого послания. Другая, слишком обычная и вместе с тем яркая жизнь его младшего мужа казалась сказочным сном. Наверное, Деметр даже не воспринимал её как настоящую, просто хотелось окунуться во что-то простое, в чужую жизнь, в которой тихо-мирно двигаются лифты и транспортные капсулы, в которой есть дом, уютно обставленный, украшенный собственными картинами и на нарисованном окне есть занавески. Такой дом грел сердце напоминанием, что это его собственный, Деметра, дом.

Через два месяца довольно рутинного патрулирования Деметру пришло назначение на охрану исследовательской экспедиции в системе Глизе-715, где ивлионцы рассчитывали на несколько лет основать добывающие буры и вывезти килотонны ресурсов. Ребята очень обрадовались, что к ним отнеслись серьёзно и дали ответственное дело. Вылет экспедиции назначен был через месяц, и теперь у парней были довольно жёсткие тренировки. Впрочем, это не помешало им отпраздновать полученную миссию.

Рей где-то отыскал контрабандный алкоголь, его было немного, но, смешанный с энергетическим коктейлем, он отлично бил в голову, а ещё Рей умел имитировать симптомы и обманывать медицинский датчик, чтобы получать бодрящую сыворотку, которая в смеси с алкоголем давала убойные результаты. Загнавшись, альфы притащили к себе Гео просто чтобы развлечься. Сначала омега попытался возражать, но потом взвесил, во сколько ему обойдётся процедура по определению точного отцовства, и согласился – от пьяного альфы, который может не обратить внимания и связать его узлом, было легко забеременеть.

Правда, Гео совсем не ожидал, что пьяные мужчины решат оприходовать его все вместе. Но он стоически вынес испытание и мысленно потирал ручки, так как Рей после нескольких часов мучений остался в нём с узлом. Деметр же с Аресом, не обращая внимания на пыхтящего друга, увлечённо играли в логическую стратегию и потягивали остатки коктейлей.

Прервал их громкий писк коммуникатора Деметра. Альфа не в слишком трезвом состоянии открыл сообщение на виртуальном экране, в который сразу заглянул Арес, и покраснел от прочитанного.

«Деметр Оксиген, по статусу старшего мужа вы должны обеспечить своего супруга психологическим и физическим комфортом. Через восемь часов у Персефона Оксигена начинается эструс. Медицинский экипаж доставит вас на станцию в случае подтверждения».

Арес хохотнул, и Рей поднялся, пытаясь разглядеть, что там позабавило товарища.

— Чёрт, я и забыл про это, — Деметр всё ещё был красный. Раньше он никогда не был в течку с омегой, и предстоящая процедура немного пугала.

— У Деметра есть младший муж? — ошарашено произнёс Гео, но его тут же запихнули под одеяло.

— Не переживай, говорят, это получше, чем с группой возбуждённых омег трахаться, — поддержал друга Рей, а Деметр только покачал головой. — Обязательно расскажи, каково! У меня никогда не было омеги в течку.

— Везёт же, отпуск для ебли, — вздохнул Арес. — Может, и мне подыскать мужа?

— Может, далеко искать не надо, — попытался снова вылезти из-под одеяла Гео, но Рей сильнее толкнулся в него, заставляя постанывать от огромного узла в заднице, продолжить трындеть ему уже не дали.

Деметр внутреннее собрался и, поджав губы, нажал на подтверждение. Тут же появилось новое сообщение, что отбытие с «Пера» через час, и Деметру нельзя опаздывать.

— Бля, удачи, друг! — Арес пожал товарищу руку. — Оттрахай своего Перси так, чтобы до следующей течки сидеть не мог!

— Удачи, — махнул со своего места Рей и продолжил натягивать пищащего омежку.

Деметр вышел из каюты, всё ещё красный и в смятении. За три месяца он свыкся с мыслью о том, что Перси – его младший муж. Но, благодаря письмам и спокойному общению, он воспринимался как друг, хороший, близкий и несуществующий товарищ.

Теперь же его ждали совсем другие отношения.

Присутствие рядом с течным омегой вызывало у альфы гон, и Деметру казалось неправильно портить сложившийся устой этим звериным ритуалом. Просто секс – это одно, а вот безумие, вызванное животными инстинктами, может вытащить из Деметра на поверхность то, что он не хотел бы показывать никому…

## 00101\. Бессмысленность чужих достижений

_Пусть бесконечен рай мой в поднебесье, Ступаю я на путь, что в ад ведёт; И пусть разрушит он понятье чести, Раздавит и мне душу разобьёт. (с) Эрнест Степке_

Деметра доставили к жилому отсеку, где теперь находился его дом. Альфе оставалось лишь перейти на нужный сектор и подняться на этаж. Бесчисленное число каморок, куда человечество распихало миллиарды своих жителей, могли бы вызвать отвращение у обитателей высших уровней. Но для местных – это более чем привычно.

Всё ещё дёрганый от предстоящего события, Деметр заглянул в больничный отсек и принял отрезвляющие, переживая, что алкоголь сделает лишь хуже. Когда альфа подошёл к дверям своего дома, его всё ещё потряхивало.

Уже давно, с тех пор как человечество поднялось с уровня дикарей, благополучие омеги поддерживалось государственными структурами – ведь без них невозможно продолжение рода. Но вот тот период, когда зачатие происходит с наибольшей вероятностью, всегда вмешивался в события, выстроенные альфами планы, меняя ход истории. Войны, междоусобицы, дуэли – всё происходило лишь по вине текущих омег. Выпускаемые феромоны сводили альф с ума, и те, желая завоевать возможного продолжателя рода, убивали друг друга, складывали перед омегами горы драгоценностей и нарушали слово.

Ещё до того, как ивлионцы были вынуждены покинуть свою планету, всем омегам было законодательным образом введено в обязательство проводить течки в закрытых помещениях. Сейчас на каждом уровне существовали сотни центров, где омеге оказывали физическую и психологическую поддержку в случае отсутствия постоянного партнёра. Там также контролировали присутствие мужей подле своего супруга в момент физической слабости. В квартирах социальные службы вели наблюдение, и кроме того на всех станциях были установлены специальные датчики, которые контролировали и предвещали возможность столкновения незаконно передвигающегося по территории станции текущего омеги и любого альфы.

Деметр не слишком вникал на школьных уроках в физиологию омеги и в причины столь активного выброса гормонов, что заставляли терять альф рассудок. Мичман был уверен, что вступить в брак ему не светит, а без официального союза до текущего омеги добраться практически невозможно. Кроме того, Деметр никогда не испытывал состояние гона и надеялся, что сможет хоть немного трезво мыслить, когда природа альфы преобладает над его рассудком.

Решительно взяв себя в руки, он провёл картой по электронному замку и вошёл в свою квартиру.

Между ног скользнуло что-то мягкое, напоминающее крохотного пушистого домашнего уборщика, и Деметр широко открыл глаза, рассматривая забавного зверька с тонкими длинными антеннами на щеках и торчащими на голове ушками.

— Мяу, — сказала Пятнышко, и Деметр вздрогнул.

Тихий смех вывел альфу из оцепенения, и он поднял на мужа взгляд.

Персефон сидел на стуле в мягком домашнем халате рядом с раскладным столиком, вытянув ноги и откинув голову на спинку. Он выглядел расслабленным, спокойным и очень домашним. Сейчас он напоминал Деметру ту самую кошку, что с урчанием обследовала ботинки альфы, обтиралась об него боками и, задрав хвост, обвивала его ноги.

— Ты рано, — томный голос омеги вызвал лёгкую улыбку. — Прости, что не встаю тебя обнять, но перед течкой у меня сильная слабость, — Перси отвёл взгляд, немного задумчиво рассматривая стены их квартиры, которые теперь украшали картинки в рамочке и полки с домашними вещами.

— Доброе утро, — наконец произнёс Деметр, заставляя себя пройти в комнату, осмотреться и приветственно поцеловать мужа в затылок.

Перси пах. Ярко, притягательно. Мятная сладость с лёгкой кислинкой тут же вскружила голову. Альфа замер, возвращаясь к пушистым волосам, вновь прижался к ним губами и глубоко вздохнул.

— Почему ты всегда убираешь все запахи тела? — с нескрываемым разочарованием произнёс Деметр.

— У нас в отделе запрещено… — Перси вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с альфой, и Деметр невольно залюбовался его собственным небосводом. Сейчас омега казался безумно красивым, безупречным. Прекрасным настолько, что можно было бы опуститься перед ним на колени и целовать длинные пальцы с мягкими ладонями.

— Пойдём в постель? — Перси качнул головой в сторону аккуратно застеленной кровати.

— Уже? — Деметр удивлённо посмотрел на младшего мужа. Ему казалось, что когда тот окажется под влиянием инстинктов, то будет вести себя иначе.

— Да. Течка начнётся через двадцать минут, но я хочу хоть что-то помнить…

Деметр молча подхватил его на руки, перенёс и уложил, попутно распуская на нём завязки халата. Кажется, он забыл, как выглядит его муж. Забыл, как красива его кожа, как притягательны тёмно-розовые соски и извивающаяся татуировка на бедре. Поддавшись желаниям, Деметр целовал его, скользил языком по мятной поверхности, сглатывая слюну и борясь с желанием вонзить в него зубы. Перси выгибался. Вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, тянулся к альфе, протяжно постанывая и призывно покачивая бёдрами.

Альфа стащил с себя одежду, спешил, словно боялся пропустить что-то важное. Снова поцелуи, нежные вздохи, короткие перерывы на томные взгляды. Деметр осторожно растягивал омегу, вновь удивляясь, почему он так узок, входил с дрожью во всём теле, с непониманием обнаружив, что узел немного набух уже с самого начала. Погружался в Перси медленно, сдерживая себя от грубых толчков, стараясь доставить ему наслаждение и не причинить боли. Это невыносимая волна нежности сменилась пытливым желанием, а потом всё померкло, закрыв разум тёмными пятнами.

Деметр пришёл в себя, прижимающимся всем телом к обжигающе горячему супругу. Над кухонькой пищал датчик доставки – пару, проходящую время течки, снабжало государство, и сейчас в контейнере стояли вода и пища. Подняться на ноги не было сил, хотелось всё так же лежать, обнимать Перси и гладить его спину. Омега казался немного похудевшим, покрытым испариной, странными царапинами и синюшными разводами синяков. Он не шевелился, казалось, даже не дышал, и Деметр осторожно потряс его за плечо.

Чуть вздрогнув, Перси приподнял голову и перевёл на Деметра затуманенный взгляд.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо спросил альфа, с удивлением ощущая, как саднит горло.

— Если ты больше на меня не бросаешься, значит, время течки прошло, — слабо улыбнулся Перси и попытался подняться, но тут же снова упал на постель.

— А я бросался? — Деметр осторожно провёл пальцами по почти почерневшим следам на ягодицах, и от понимания, что это его рук дело, вздрогнуло сердце.

— Было дело, — Перси выдохнул и потянулся. — Чувствую себя неплохо, только есть хочу и пить.

— Сейчас… — Деметр с трудом, но поднялся, доковылял до контейнера и, взяв приготовленные продукты, вернулся к мужу.

Сознание освобождалось от действия гормонов, как от тумана. Теперь тело младшего мужа уже не казалось таким уж прекрасным: оно было самым обычным, хорошо сложенным и загорелым, но не идеальным. Царапины и засосы на спине сильно портили картинку, а измученный пенетрацией анус был уродливо расширен, и из него потихоньку выливалась сперма альфы. Взглянув на свой коммуникатор, Деметр с удивлением обнаружил, что прошло три с половиной дня, а воспоминания казались смутными и призрачными, приходили частями и складывались лишь в отдельные кусочки, и ему стало неприятно и страшно.

— Побудь со мной ещё немного, — тихо попросил муж, но Деметр лишь качнул головой.

— Через пару часов мне нужно отбывать на базу. И вскоре меня ждёт миссия по охране, не уверен, что смогу приехать на следующую течку.

Перси вздрогнул, поднимая на мужа непонимающий взгляд.

— Мы, кажется, договаривались…

— Я предупрежу, если не появлюсь, ты можешь провести её с другим партнёром, если пожелаешь.

Перси поморщился, закусывая губу, и, сделав несколько глотков воды, сел, криво опираясь на одну половинку бедра. Как Арес и пошутил, сидеть нормально омега не мог. Смотреть на истерзанного мужа не было ни сил, ни желания. Спасительно пискнул передатчик, извещая, что мичману пора возвращаться на пост и, поймав последний, невероятно тоскливый взгляд Перси, Деметр покинул свой дом.

Все воспоминания о трёх днях были затуманены, и казалось, что всё происходило не с ним, он лишь наблюдал за этим со стороны. И то, что Деметр помнил, было невероятно возбуждающим, горячим и пошлым. Мужчина совокуплялся со звериной страстью, терзал тело мужа, не позволяя тому ни спать, ни есть. Гон лишил осознания своей сути, и Деметру казалось, что весь смысл его существования свёлся к соитию и зачатию.

Отгонять чарующие картинки не получалось, и он снова и снова погружался в тайны священного союза, когда природа делала альфу и омегу единым. Добравшись до станции, Деметр заперся в своей каюте, снял с себя одежду, принюхиваясь к рукам, пальцам, которые всё ещё пахли яркой мятой, их хотелось облизать, затолкнуть в рот, а потом в тёплую попку омеги. Альфа ворвался в душевую, включил отчищающие струи газа и настроил на минимальную температуру. В голове бушевал Перси с длинными мягкими локонами, укрывающими его плечи, с красивым изгибом тела, выпирающим копчиком, в который Деметр вонзал зубы и скулил от удовольствия, как подзаборный пёс. С красивой формой треугольных мышц и торчащими бедренными косточками.

Альфа дрочил себе яростно, дрожа от ледяного воздуха, и кончил насухо, со вздохом опустившись на пол душевой.

— Блядь… — всё это напоминало болезненно наваждение, словно кто-то лишил его трезвого рассудка, а вместо его острого ума засунул куриные мозги. — Это неправильно. Нахуй течки.

Деметр дёрнул головой и, резко поднявшись, выключил душ. Нужно уметь держать себя в руках, не поддаваться инстинктам и не идти на поводу своей природы. И уж, тем более, не влюбляться в своего собственного мужа.

***

За ужином рядом с ним сели любопытные друзья, Деметр старался отмахнуться, но под вечер они пришли в его крохотную каюту, и выгнать их не получилось даже силой.

— Пока не расскажешь – не уйдём! — Рей обхватил руками ножки прикованной к полу кровати, и Деметр со вздохом завалился на постель, понимая, что придётся говорить.

— Неужели всё так плохо, что ты даже похвастаться не хочешь? — Арес от нетерпения заламывал длинные руки.

Мичман лишь усмехнулся над любопытством друзей. Со школьных лет они делились всеми своими похождениями и победами, но про Перси почему-то говорить не хотелось. Поэтому Деметр постарался собрать всё пережитое в кучу и выдал как можно суше:

— Всё просто странно. От вдаривших в мозг гормонов туман в голове, всё кажется ненастоящим. Омега воспринимается недостижимым сокровищем, ради него хочется упасть ниц и лизать землю. Неудивительно, что омег запирают, если бы в тот момент рядом с ним я увидел бы другого альфу, то порвал бы тому горло зубами. А сам секс… — мужчина задумчиво закусил губу. Он был уверен, что уже отошёл от этого ненормального состояния, когда его организм ему не подчиняется, но всё же вспоминать о прошлых ночах, пускай и урывками, до сих пор было невероятно сладко. — Просто хорошо, потому что в тот момент омега невероятно желанен. Но просыпаешься – иллюзии рассеяны, и можно вернуться к обычной жизни.

Арес задумчиво потёр лоб, а Рей одобрительно покачал головой, словно понимал, о чём Деметр говорил. Мичману углубляться в подробности не хотелось, и он старательно придумывал причину поскорее выпроводить друзей.

— Мне Гео предлагает провести с ним следующую течку, — после затянувшейся паузы, немного помявшись, сказал Арес. — Не могу решиться, тем более, для подтверждения мне надо будет идти в социальный центр и принимать на себя ответственность за этого парня на время его эструса.

— Если не хочешь выходить за него, то и не подставляйся, — твёрдо сказал Рей, наконец, выбираясь из-под кровати и отпуская многострадальную ножку. — В течку омега от тебя сто процентов залетит. Срок операции, что мы по молодости делали, у тебя почти вышел, препараты колоть – так они на пару часов, а презики для гона не делают.

— Да, это тоже надо обдумать, — Арес поморщился, отворачиваясь от Рея. А Деметр покачал головой: слишком идеалистичный и нетерпеливый друг мог вполне согласиться на брак ради того, чтобы испытать новые ощущения или просто получить пару лишних дней в году в качестве отпуска.

Самого его раздирало между твёрдым желанием повторить и понять, что это было, и желанием не видеться с Перси больше никогда. То странное влияние, которое оказывал на него омега во время гона и после него, привыкшему себя во всём контролировать альфе не нравилось. Стоило поменьше думать о младшем муже, завести хорошего любовника и сосредоточиться на своей цели – повыситься в звании и жить красивой жизнью.

— Пошли, может, цепанем пару симпатичных омег, — Рей уже устал от разговоров о сексе и хотел перейти к действиям.

— Я пас, — Арес покачал головой. — Ко мне Гео обещал прийти.

— Я тоже пас, — Деметр взглянул на личное расписание, надеясь найти причину, но там ничего не поменялось, и пришлось говорить правду. — Перси меня хорошо развлёк, пока ничего не хочется.

Рей только недовольно загудел и, оставив товарищей, пошёл искать приключения на пятую точку, Арес же ещё немного посидел рядом и со вздохом решил высказаться.

— Кажется, что Гео мне симпатичен, — признание давалось ему с трудом. — А что если я тоже, как и ты, остепенюсь?

— У нас свободные отношения с Перси, у меня нет никаких с ним связей, я лишь исполняю свой долг и поддерживаю его в течку, — объяснил Деметр. — Кроме того, тебе не противно будет заводить с Гео детей, после того как его полстанции поимело?

— Не пол, а только вы. И вы мои хорошие друзья! И вообще, твой Перси тоже спит со всеми, пока ты тут ему на хлебушек зарабатываешь, — очень обиженно произнёс Арес и поспешил уйти, пока мичман не ответил чем-нибудь более колким.

Но Деметру нечего было сказать. Альфа был убеждён, что его красивый и самодостаточный муж последовал послесвадебному совету Деметра и прекрасно проводит время в отсутствии старшего. И это самоубеждение вызывало приступы тошноты и ревности.

***

К отправке на новое задание Деметр готовился основательно: изучил положение ближайших планет рядом с системой Глизе 715, где придётся работать; посмотрел примерное количество засечённых кораблей Герроков, что появлялись в этой галактике; проверил каждый феникс, который пойдёт с ними на крейсере «Щит». Бок о бок с ним будут служить ещё два блока под командованием двух унтер-офицеров, но общее командование Щитом и всеми экипажами будет за майором Лето Тартар.

Переброска в межпространстве и полёт до выбранной планеты заняли всего два часа, и Деметр почему-то был рад тому, что до их станций добираться будет недолго. Рей перед вылетом старательно пытался уговорить мичмана провезти с собой несколько бутылок с алкоголем, но Деметр отказал – не хотелось бы попасться и пойти под трибунал из-за какой-то выпивки. Да и ответственность на нём на «Щите» будет больше, чем на «Пере».

Планета, на которой они должны были собирать минералы, располагалась всего в двадцати световых годах от протопланеты Герроков, и инопланетяне, несомненно, считали её своей, как и всё в этой галактике. То, что межпространственный переход для перелёта до Глизе открыли так близко от Мельпомены, накладывало на военных ещё большую ответственность – не только оберегать добытчиков, но и не подпустить врага к дыре.

Новое звёздное небо было красиво – никаких пылевых облаков и умирающих звёзд. Яркие планеты и сотни лун рядом с добывающей станцией напоминали сказочный мир, а сама планета была достаточно гостеприимная – гладкая поверхность льда и камня, светлое небо и редкие дожди из каких-то жутких смесей кислот, отчего скафандры после него покрывались серебристыми разводами.

Первые недели открывать свою почту Деметр не рисковал. Почему-то боялся писем Пи и своей реакции на них, но через месяц, проверив свой ящик, альфа понял, что Перси не написал ни разу и Деметр с удивлением заметил, что дожидается от мужа сообщений. Долгое молчание не было неожиданностью – связь через подпространство открывали редко, и, возможно, послания просто не могли добраться до получателя. И всё же, лишённый слов Пи на долгие недели, Деметр, покусывая губы, поглядывал на личный коммуникатор после каждого окна. И с разочарованием вздыхал, когда письма не появлялись.

Облёты и спуски на планету выматывали. Почти каждый день радары засекали разведчиков Герроков. Некоторых приходилось отлавливать, когда они приближались к добытчикам слишком близко. От остальных предпочитали закрываться скрывающим куполом. И то, и другое давило на нервы – одна ошибка, задержка или неверное решение, и к ним нагрянут боевые корабли врага. Герроки – единственная развитая держава гуманоидных существ, и с ними, казалось бы, можно было наладить контакты. Но жители Герры оказались крайне жадны, агрессивны и непостоянны.

Несколько раз Ивлионцы и Герроки почти добивались союза, но каждый раз что-то мешало, вклинивалось в подписанный договор, и война продолжалась. Ивлионцам требовались ресурсы для выживания, а галактики, что Герроки считали своими, были богаты на минералы и металлы. Ещё до знакомства с этими гуманоидами Ивлионцы успели собрать немало богатств с их территорий, и были уверены, что не делают ничего предосудительного. Но явившиеся владельцы потребовали своё назад. Казалось бы, столь развитой культуре не нужны мелкие астероиды и мёртвые планеты, но Герроки обладали странным чувством справедливости и мер наказания и когда Ивлионцы ответили отказом, напали на корабли и просто уничтожили их, уверяя, что раз ресурсы не вернутся на родину, то и не будут принадлежать никому.

Ивлионцев спасли лишь безграничие космоса и раздробленность геррокских войск, которые защищали двадцать шесть планет населённых их расой. Прийти к мирному соглашению не удавалось уже два столетия, и у ивлионцев сложилось твёрдое впечатление, что их противники подлые, жадные и жестокие агрессоры, от которых следует защищаться и уничтожать. Герроки, словно издеваясь, подлавливали станции Ивлионии, когда большая часть боевых отрядов отбывала на войну или охраняла добытчиков в соседних галактиках. Они выпрыгивали рядом с самыми богатыми станциями, накидывались на них, разрушая внутренности, и потрошили её, похищая ресурсы или просто нанося ущерб равный, по их мнению, похищенному. Такие набеги не только подрывали само существование целой расы, но и боевой дух жителей.

Последние двенадцать лет Ивлионцы, спрятавшись в звёздной пыли, были ограждены от беспринципных набегов Герроков, и надеялись, что смогут прожить в покое ещё долгие годы. А для этого нужно было удержать своё положение в тайне и не позволить войскам Герроков обнаружить их местоположение.

Работа была тяжёлой и рутинной, Деметр постоянно чувствовал необходимость в физической разрядке. В дальних перелётах, на боевых кораблях омег для развлечений солдат критически не хватало. Пятьдесят фениксов на фрегате Лето и более двухсот пехотинцев и техников на планете нуждались в выбросе сексуальной энергии. Насилие и давление на омег во время миссий пытались пресекать законодательно, но нередко слабых и неспособных постоять за себя утаскивали в постель угрозами. Чтобы добиться их тела, солдаты издевались над обслуживающим персоналом психологически, ломая их или, напротив, пытались заискивать и заманить жертву к себе в каюту обманом. Если преступления и всплывали, начальство старательно пыталось скрыть неприятные недоразумения. Потому, чтобы избегать изнасилований и домогательств, омеги предпочитали находить покровителей. И Деметр, к своему сожалению, обнаружил, что отыскать омегу на одну ночь на «Щите» ему не удастся и придётся искать партнёра среди омег-военных.

В любой момент в медотсеке можно было получить пилюли, снижающие желание, но альфы предпочитали рядом с собой чувствовать живое тело. Омегам эти лекарства не выдавались, так как совершенно не спасали от возбуждения и даже напротив, могли сильно навредить. Для омег в медотсеках предоставлялся искусственный фаллос. Такой же, но только с гормональными добавками вставлялся для поддержания физического комфорта в омег во время течек в центрах поддержки, и многие служащие-омеги терпеть их не могли.

Отыскать кандидата, разделяющего мировоззрение Деметра, среди лётчиков было сложно – большая часть омег в фениксах, в отличие от пехотных войск, была благовоспитанная и предпочитала поддерживать отношения с одним постоянным партнёром. Зато, когда подходящий кандидат всё же нашёлся, Деметр, наконец, обрёл физический покой – омега по имени Алоэй желал лишь секса. Никаких разговоров или проявления внимания. Алоэй не хотел даже, чтобы Деметр показывал, что они знакомы. А по ночам приходил сам, подставлялся, сдержанно постанывая, и убирался, не проронив ни слова.

Алоэй выглядел не слишком привлекательно: невысокий, но очень пухлый и с бритым затылком. Омега был аккуратен и чист – и этим вполне устраивал. Он согласился на соитие только после того как узнал, что Деметр бесплоден, и немного сердито сказал, что если кто-то о них узнает, у Деметра будут неприятности. Алоэй был младшим мужем какого-то высокопоставленного чиновника на шестой станции, подробности он говорить отказался. Альфе было плевать на его прошлое или внешний вид, при выключенном свете Деметр мог фантазировать на его месте кого угодно.

Рей другу завидовал, но с подробными расспросами не лез. Арес вздыхал по оставленному Гео, и хотелось дать ему между глаз, чтобы забыл эту глупую давалку, который наверняка уже пристроил свою симпатичную попку между другими солдатами.

Главное, существование этого Алоэя помогало избавиться от необходимости выпрашивать ночку у других. Только холодное бессмысленное сношение с каждым месяцем всё сильнее давило на плечи своей безнадёжностью. Это были пустые отношения, высасывающие из Деметра какие-то тонкие ниточки связи с другим – менее близким, но более важным человеком.

Первое письмо от Перси пришло через два с половиной месяца после переезда на новое место службы. Когда Деметр заметил мигающий сигнал, у него невольно перехватило дыхание. Наверное, он уже и не ждал сообщения от Пи, а его появление тревожило неизвестностью. С трудом дождавшись отбоя, Деметр закрылся в своей комнате и открыл заветное послание.

« _Приветствую, мой дорогой друг. Я невероятно рад, что мне, наконец, было позволено отправить тебе письмо. Из-за удалённости твоего места службы отдел связи возвращал мне все письма, и мне пришлось договариваться и ждать открытого окна, когда канал будет свободен._

_Очень надеюсь, что у тебя там всё хорошо. Данные о тебе также поступают с перерывами, и я каждый раз с нетерпением читаю каждую маленькую новость, радуясь, что не было серьёзных происшествий и твоя работа продвигается успешно._

_Свои первые письма я не буду тебе пересылать, новости в них устарели, лишь вкратце скажу, что у нас на работе начался плановый ежегодный контроль на местности, и теперь нас отправляют по станциям проверять уровень жизненных показателей. Мой вылет будет в конце года, и объектом станет седьмая станция. Думаю, ты сам представляешь, в каком приподнятом настроении я благодаря этому назначению. Со мной в команде будет мой друг Артур, – это тот альфа, с которым я работал с первого дня после учёбы. Его родители живут на седьмой станции, и он обещал сводить меня к ним, показать настоящее море и сады с цветущими яблонями._

_Сейчас идет подготовка, и почти каждый день я собираю показатели со всех уровней Терпсихоры, сравниваю с данными за год и стараюсь не сбиться, так как мои мысли полны глупых мечтаний оказаться там и прогуляться по песчаному берегу босиком._

_У нас будет очень много работы на месте, возможно, даже не удастся поспать нормально, но меня это нисколько не тревожит. Думаю, ты понимаешь мой настрой, тебе знакомо чувство приближения к своей цели, и пусть это будет не отдых, а рабочая поездка, я уверен, что всё равно получу массу удовольствия._

_Насколько разной была наша родная планета? С трудом верится, что Ивлиония не всегда была выжженной умирающей пустыней, и на ней когда-то цвели сады, плескались бескрайние океаны и шумели огромные леса. Помнишь ли ты из курса истории, что мы нередко мучили свою планету своим неумением обращаться с её дарами? Ивлиония умирала от загрязнения, неверного использования ресурсов и человеческих отходов, но мы смогли взять себя в руки и помочь ей возродиться. Мы так часто вытаскивали свои собственные жизни из глубокой ямы, поддерживаемые силой нашей Ивлионии. Мне невероятно больно и страшно понимать, что когда ей понадобилась настоящая помощь, мы ничего не смогли сделать и, бросив её, сбежали._

_Конечно, я не считаю, что принести себя в жертву и погибнуть с планетой, что дала нам жизнь, было бы верным решением. Я даже не уверен, что смог бы предложить действительно стоящее решение в этой ситуации, но мне так не хватает того, чего у меня никогда не было – твёрдой земли под ногами, голубого неба над головой и ощущения настоящего солнца._

_Может, когда я поднимусь по должности и, наконец, смогу изучать галактики, и искать нам новый дом, мне не будет так тоскливо чувствовать себя предателем, как те, что оставили крошечную точку – Ивлионию - на уничтожение нашим некогда любимым солнцем._

_Артур говорит, таким, как я, тяжело работать в отделе поиска. Мы цепляемся за каждую возможность, но нам нужно действительно стоящее место, за которое мы сможем бороться и рисковать своим существованием. Артур считает, что, побывав на Терпсихоре, мне полегчает, и я перестану забивать свою голову глупостями. Надеюсь, он прав._

_Когда я вернусь из поездки, то постараюсь переслать тебе фотографии, но следующее окно будет нескоро. Я скучаю, мой дорогой друг._

_Твой любящий и преданный П_.»

Деметр переложил письмо в отдельную папку и со злостью сжал кулаки.

— Пошли в жопу этого Артура, — процедил он сквозь зубы и, завалившись на кровать, заблокировал помещение. Этой ночью видеть Алоэя не хотелось.

После этого письма время стало тянуться до противного медленно. Деметр постоянно замечал за собой, что думает о том, что приехать к Перси у него не получится, и кто-то другой займёт его место в течку рядом с младшим мужем. В такие моменты хотелось хватать себя за волосы и выдёргивать глупые мыслишки из головы. В конце концов, он сам уверил себя, что течки мешают здравому рассудку, что стоит снизить общение с мужем, так как Перси занимал слишком много ненужного пространства в его мыслях.

А ещё сам отказался от предложенной привилегии.

— Какой-то Артур будет ебать твоего мужа, а ты просто останешься в стороне? — Рей достал расспросами, почему Деметр так рассеян, и альфе пришлось другу вкратце выложить свои переживания.

— Артур это просто друг, они вместе работают.

— Ты думаешь, можно быть просто другом такому, как Перси? — Рей удивлённо выгнул брови. — Да твой муж так выглядит, что любой альфа, только пальчиком помани, перед ним на пол ляжет!

— Ну да, тебе-то не знать, — немного зло заметил Деметр.

— Ты о чём? — Рей искренне удивился.

— Ни о чём, забей, — Деметр постарался отмахнуться от неприятных ему мыслей. В конце концов, он сам их оставил вместе и позволил другу увести Перси тем вечером.

— Ты про нашу первую встречу? — всё же догадался Рей, зная Деметра не первый год. — Если тебя это дёргает, у меня с Перси ничего не было. Твой муж строптив, и мои попытки его охмурить кончились тем, что он заехал мне между глаз и посадил в транспортную капсулу.

Деметр постарался сделать вид, что его это не волнует, но внутри всё радостно запрыгало и захотелось добавить Рею, просто уже за то, что заставил сомневаться в Перси. Только вот у Перси всё равно кто-то был, не будет же такой красивый и яркий омега прозябать всю жизнь в одиночестве, пока Деметр пытается дослужиться до генерала.

Спустя ещё несколько недель внутренние мучения стали невыносимы. Ему снился Перси, красивый и горячий, такой, каким он был в прошлую течку, и снился он в объятиях наглых незнакомцев. Альфы тискали и сжимали младшего мужа, заставляя его стонать и выгибаться, так что Деметр просыпался недовольным и с железным стояком.

Через три месяца после начала работ в Глизе Арес уехал на три дня на встречу с Гео, а вернувшись, был невероятно мрачным и подавленным, и говорить с друзьями отказывался почти неделю. Потом Рей, как-то добыв очередную бутыль со спиртным, всё же вытащил товарища на разговор.

— Наврал ты про течку, — обиженно, как ребёнок, заявил Арес Деметру, — это настоящее единение, слияние душ и тела, когда никого ближе больше не существует. Да, страсть захватывает, инстинкты мешают мыслить, но, проснувшись, ты понимаешь, что нет никого ближе, что только этот человек нужен и важен.

— Ну, значит, всё прошло хорошо? — неуверенно спросил Рей, стараясь приободрить крайне расстроенного друга.

— Нет, всё просто ужасно. Я нашёл того самого, важного и единственного, но Гео сказал, что он меня не любит!

Арес своими рассказами добавил жару в огонь, и, в конце концов, Деметр направился в отдел связи и спросил, когда можно будет послать личное сообщение на станцию. Для мичмана четвертного ранга возможность предоставили этим же вечером. Стараясь не показать своих чувств и настоящих желаний, Деметр быстро написал мужу сообщение:

 _«Мой график не слишком плотный, я приеду к тебе на следующую течку_ ».

Хотелось ещё добавить «не ходи ни к кому» или «не ходи ни к кому вообще никогда», но он вовремя остановил себя.

## 00110\. Человек человеку - волк

_«Приветствую, мой дорогой друг._

_Я очень благодарен тебе за то, что ты приедешь ко мне. Я понимаю, как сложна твоя работа, и уважаю желание достигнуть твоей цели, поэтому если прибывать на станцию для тебя проблема – я могу и не настаивать...»_

Мужчина раздражённо сжал и разжал кулаки. Из слов Перси он не мог понять, пытается ли муж его оттолкнуть и намекнуть, что помощь Деметра ему не нужна, или действительно беспокоится о времени военного и не хочет мешать.

_«Поездка на Терпсихору была крайне сложной, но и поучительной. Мы работали по двадцать часов в сутки, и за три дня нам нужно было проверить показатели датчиков на всех десяти уровнях. В прошлые годы я бывал на второй и третьей станции, но Терпсихора разительно отличается от всего, что я видел. Даже первые этажи строились так, чтобы предоставить жителям максимальный комфорт, благосостояние станции превышает все остальные по уровню жизни, а количество людей на квадратный метр самое маленькое. Я помню, что седьмую строили в тот период, когда ивлионцы расположились в галактике М31, и в нашем распоряжении было огромное количество планет, богатых ресурсами и минералами, а находящаяся недалеко сверхновая снабжала станцию питанием. Люди могли позволить себе подобную роскошь, учитывая, что на тот момент население не нуждалось в большей площади. Но мы все прекрасно знаем, к чему привело такое расточительство. Мы столкнулись с Герроками и с тех пор воюем с ними, так как они считают, что мы обокрали их...»_

Деметр с мнением мужа был не согласен, но спорить не собирался.

_«И всё же прошли столетия, а седьмая станция всё так же процветает, забирая у остальных лучшее. Я сам вырос в обеспеченной семье и часто считал себя зажравшимся богатеем, но то, что происходит на Терпсихоре, напоминает комичный фарс. Мне трудно объяснить и выразить всё это словами, на их жизнь просто надо посмотреть – у них всё есть, но уровень недовольства на седьмой невероятно высок. На нижних уровнях положение людей лучше, чем на третьей станции на четвёртом этаже, но они всё равно жалуются, требуют что-то. При этом не работают, не прикладывают усилий, получив это место в наследство от таких же недовольных всем родителей. Временами мне хотелось взять за шкирку какого-либо самовлюблённого сосунка и отправить его на Калиоппу – вот тогда он убедился бы, что живёт в раю. Они не видели другой жизни и не знают, на что похожи старые кварталы первой станции. Наш первый Ноев ковчег рассыпается и требует реновации, но все средства правительство вкладывает в постройку Урании. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что она заменит старую станцию, а значит, положение Калиоппцев будет лишь ухудшаться._

_Надеюсь, мои недовольные мысли не задели тебя, потому что мне совсем не хотелось бы расстраивать тебя. Я знаю, что твоё детство на первой было не сладким, и потому думаю, что тебе не понравилось бы на пляжах Терпсихоры. Там всё ненастоящее, искусственное солнце, песок и волны. Даже вода кажется странной горько-солёной, неестественно зелёной._

_Мы с Артуром съездили в зону отдыха, и почти час я плескался в открытом море. Сначала это было весело, но потом я наткнулся на стену купола и смеялся минут пятнадцать, понимая, что всё это иллюзия – игра в ненастоящий отдых для ненастоящих людей. Среди цветущих цветов мне тоже было непривычно и странно, воздух насыщен ароматами, словно вокруг меня тысячи альф и омег. Каждый оттенок разный, но при этом чересчур яркий, и в этой какофонии запахов начинает кружиться голова._

_У нас нет дома, нет своей планеты, и я не понимаю, зачем мы тратим средства на создание Урании, когда стоило бы реконструировать первые станции, усилить их двигатели и отправиться на поиски настоящего дома. Верно говорил Эрнесто Степке – нам нет места в этом мире, пока мы сами его не построим. Я и чувствую себя безнадёжно бессмысленным, ненужным в огромном муравейнике, где для меня нет настоящей роли. Было бы это иначе на Ивлионии? Я не знаю. Но мечтаю, чтобы мои дети росли под настоящим солнцем._

_Чувствую себя безнадёжным мечтателем, наверное, в детстве я читал неправильные книги, но каждый раз, когда мне хочется спустить себя с небес на землю, я вспоминаю строки из Вечного Цветения:_

_Как бесконечно малы жизни наши,  
Как хрупок каждый в мире человек,  
Но мы храним воспоминаний сажу.  
Храним бессмысленно который век._

_Забыто небо, лес оставлен в прошлом,  
В картинках сохранились наши сны.  
Но мы всё стерпим, хоть и безнадёжно  
Желать увидеть дикие цветы._

_Боги послали нам испытание, уничтожили нашу родину и бросили болтаться в неизвестности. Но мы всё терпим, принимаем и даже не пытаемся изменить свою судьбу»._

Письмо было наполнено разочарованием и болью, но Деметр никогда не задумывался о возможности осесть, не задумывался над правильностью слов своих генералов. Он выполнял приказы, как часть боевой машины, и никогда не оглядывался назад, пытаясь оценить поступки себя и других. И не понимал, чего же мечется Перси?  
 _  
«Моё желание отправиться в отпуск на седьмую станцию сильно остыло, и я теперь гадаю, чем же занять себя, когда появится свободное время. Посмотрев твои графики, я с сожалением осознал, что в ближайшее время совместных отпусков нам не светит, и я могу надеяться лишь на твоё появление в течки. Может, выпадет пара часов, чтоб просто пообщаться, побыть с тобой рядом. Грею себя мыслями об этих мгновениях, мне тебя очень не хватает и временами хочется поехать на военную базу к отцу, и уговорить его отпустить меня к твоим звёздам. Возможно, когда-нибудь это случится, и ты свозишь меня к какой-нибудь безжизненной планете на своём фениксе. Эти удивительные корабли трогали моё воображение с самого детства._

_Каково это расправлять руки-крылья и лететь в пространстве среди мириад звёзд?_

_С любовью, твой преданный П.»_

Известить своё начальство о необходимости вернуться в родное созвездие Деметр решил заранее. Лето воспринял новость спокойно, даже с лёгкой улыбкой сказал, что, когда Деметр вернётся, на него будет переложено командование, так как младший муж Лето ожидает своего альфу домой через пару недель. Майор выглядел даже старше генерала Энгера, и Деметр сразу предположил, что муж у Лето так же молод, как и Тик, но спрашивать не стал.

Из-за расписания межзвёздного перехода Деметру нужно будет уехать от Перси сразу, как только тело мужа его от себя отпустит, и прибудет он также с опозданием. Эта ограниченность во времени немного расстраивала, но поделать ничего было нельзя. Почему-то ожидание встречи с мужем захватило его целиком. Выбивала из колеи не столько возможность вновь выпасть из жизни на трое суток, сколько желание прикоснуться к нему, поласкать и прижаться губами к его загорелой мятной коже.

Отрываясь за своё возбуждение на Алоэе, Деметр совсем не заметил, что омега под ним стал совершенно безликим, и временами, когда тот не появлялся в его спальне, Деметр даже не обращал на это внимания.

Переброска, транспортировка к военной базе и поезд до станции занял менее четырёх часов. Когда же альфа подходил к дверям своей квартиры, тело нервно подрагивало, на личном коммуникаторе уже давно высвечивалось сообщение, что младший муж нуждается в поддержке. И по медицинскому таймеру Перси мучился своим состоянием уже не менее двух часов. Несколько раз глубоко выдохнув и задержав дыхание, Деметр вошёл в дом.

Между ног скользнула Пятнышко, приветливо мяукнула и стала тереться о его штаны, а с кровати, из-под покрывала, послышался страстно призывный стон. Быстро сняв одежду прямо на пороге, альфа подошёл к своей постели, скидывая с Перси покрывало и тут же захлёбываясь от удушающего аромата мяты, смеси феромонов, что в одно мгновение оглушили его, и картинки, что могли бы возбудить и импотента.

Перси, широко раздвинув ноги, прогнувшись так, что его грудь прижималась к простыням, тяжело дышал и ласкал себя пальцами.

— Перси, — проваливаясь в нирвану, пробормотал альфа.

Прижавшись к нему всем телом, он стал целовать его дрожащие плечи, прошёл руками по влажным бёдрам и, сев перед пошло оттопыренной попкой мужа, лизнул его нетерпеливые пальцы. Раньше он никогда этого не делал – считал отвратительным, но Перси даже там на вкус был мятным. Смазка с лёгким солёным привкусом была немного вязкой и прозрачными каплями покрывала руку омеги, которой он старательно пытался себя удовлетворить. Осторожно отодвинув его руку, Деметр с лёгкостью запустил в него свои пальцы. Перси был очень горячим изнутри, мягким, податливым, захотелось погладить его всюду, отыскать эрогенные точки и доставить невероятное удовольствие, но Деметр не знал, с чего начать.

— Возьми меня, — хрипло простонал омега, и это решило все вопросы.

Вторая течка прошла намного спокойнее. Хотя была всё та же страсть, и неконтролируемое безумие захлёстывало и резало воспоминания на куски, но теперь Деметр несколько раз прерывался, они ели вместе, целуясь и ласкаясь так, словно влюблённые подростки. Но когда тяга унялась, и жажда, навеянная феромонами, утолилась, Деметру показалось, что он не хочет отсюда уходить.

Было слишком спокойно и по-домашнему обнимать стройное гибкое тело, держать его бёдра на своих ладонях и целовать расцарапанные плечи. Счастью помешало пикание передатчика, и Деметр с разочарованием понял, что очередной отпуск закончен, и ему надо возвращаться к работе.

— Дем, — Перси остановил его спешное одевание и потянул к себе, — спасибо.

Альфа хотел кивнуть, поцеловать пошло приоткрытые губы, но лишь оттолкнул от себя младшего мужа, продолжая одеваться. Все эти эмоции, что вызывала течка, были неправильными – не его. И их надо было выбить из себя, как и любую другую дурь. А от понимания, что он снова уезжает, оставляя Перси для какого-то другого альфы, было невозможно гадко и раздражало изнутри до боли.

— У тебя на базе кто-то есть? — вопрос Перси заставил альфу вздрогнуть и оторваться от одежды.

С чего бы мужу интересоваться его жизнью, когда, казалось бы, давно всё было обговорено.

— Ты действительно это хочешь знать? — Деметр прищурился, пытаясь понять, чего добивается омега, и почему-то до безумия захотелось заставить его ревновать, чтобы он устроил сцену, гневно впился альфе в губы, сел перед ним на колени и обсосал его уже и без того замученный член. Но так в случае ревности мог бы поступить со своим омегой альфа. Омеги же закатывали истерику, рвали волосы и кричали. Только Перси, как всегда, поступил иначе.

— Нет, — омега немного улыбнулся, хотя по его интонации Деметр понял, что младший муж решил, что ответ положительный. Но у Деметра никого не было – те случайные пассии или даже постоянный партнёр, который был для него лишь удобный дыркой для совокупления, не считались. Деметр не влюблялся, а значит, был свободен. Свободен ли? Ведь он уже семь месяцев связан узами брака.

***

Восемнадцать месяцев службы пролетели незаметно. Отсутствие полноценного отпуска изматывало морально и физически, и поездки на течки к Перси стали настоящей отдушиной. Даже, несмотря на то, что активный секс изнурял тело, Деметр чувствовал себя прекрасно, возвращаясь домой.

С каждым разом гон всё меньше лишал альфу рассудка, и теперь Деметр действовал вполне осознанно, радуясь каждому мгновению, посмеиваясь над мужем, который, почти ничего не соображая, вытворял сумасшедшие вещи и соглашался на любые эксперименты, а ещё сладко и очень нежно выкрикивал его имя, кончая.

Довольно часто из-за расписания открытия межпространственного хода Деметру удавалось получить пару свободных дней, и тогда они с Перси проводили их почти как настоящая семья. Младший муж готовил ему необычные блюда, которые на базе никогда не подавали, водил в общественные места, на выставки, в театры и просто по ресторанам. Довольно красивая и богатая вольная жизнь аристократического омеги немного смущала альфу и претила. Но в обществе Персефона всё казалось более приемлемым. Никогда не интересовавшийся искусством Деметр следовал за омегой, соглашаясь с его мнением и выслушивая забавные лекции о бомонде. Они почти не говорили на личные темы, не затрагивали острых углов их сложного брака по расчёту, и Деметру казалось, что он окунался в невероятный мир, в другую жизнь, которой раньше у него никогда не было.

Срок выработки ресурсов подходил к концу, и технологи и рабочие с танкера стали паковать вещи. Деметру тоже не терпелось закончить с этим затянувшимся контрактом, который не дал ему проявить себя, почти не обучил ничему новому. За год Деметр прошёл общий курс работы с истребителем, и теперь у него была возможность забираться в более крупную птичку с широкими острыми крыльями и длинным вытянутым корпусом, который удобно менял форму и задействовал два десятка видов различного оружия. Правда, на «Щите» таких машин было всего четыре, и унтер-офицеру приходилось уступать их снайперам.

В систему Глизе временами наведывались Герроки, но почти два года они не причиняли беспокойства, и всем уже начало казаться, что враждующая раса решила оставить ивлионцев в покое.

К сожалению это было не так, и, отработав почти два года, добытчики подверглись нападению, когда, казалось бы, можно было спокойно отправляться домой. Несколько небольших отрядов истребителей Герроков внезапно появились в их солнечной системе и открыли огонь по кораблям техников и танкеру. Фениксы среагировали мгновенно, но недостаточно быстро. С десяток вражеских пилотников было уничтожено, но грузовой корабль оказался слишком сильно повреждён, чтобы вернуться через дыру.

Убедившись, что Герроки убрались восвояси, Лето вызвал новое судно, чтобы забрать с планеты буры и людей, а также отбуксировать повреждённый танкер в надежде, что его можно будет восстановить или хотя бы использовать с него технику. Новый грузоперевозчик обещали переслать через месяц, а это значило, что всем придётся задержаться в Глизе минимум на лишние двадцать дней.

На этот период у Перси выпала течка, и Деметр несколько обеспокоился, когда ему сказали, что, возможно, ему не позволят покинуть базу. Но потом Лето резко изменил мнение, майор понял, что и его муж может оказаться без внимания, и позволил своему помощнику уехать, чтобы самому потом беспрепятственно покинуть «Щит».

Данные по расписанию пространственных дыр сразу порадовали – кроме трёх дней течки Деметр сможет ещё полтора дня провести со своим мужем. И если всё сложится хорошо, то уже через месяц он окажется на Мельпомене в заслуженном отпуске. Что делать на гражданке и куда себя пристроить, Деметр пока не думал, просто хотелось немного побыть с мужем, покутить с друзьями, выбраться из рутины военных дней...

Его появление несказанно обрадовало Перси и кошку. Оба бросились к альфе на руки, Перси повис на шее, а кошка бесстыже забралась на плечи.

— Мне нравится, когда меня так встречают! — Деметр от души улыбнулся, обнял омегу, потрепал и скинул с себя пушистое животное. — Вижу, ты бодрый, до течки ещё пара часов?

— Да, — Перси, странно смутившись, улыбнулся, — приготовить тебе что-нибудь?

— Да, пожалуйста. И с мятой, — всё ещё удерживая в объятиях своего младшего мужа, Деметр потянулся за поцелуем, и омега ответил страстно, бросаясь на него, словно изголодался и по любви, и сексу. Альфа таким мыслям лишь усмехнулся.

Перси на кухне возился недолго, быстро состряпал что-то, напоминающее булочки, и присыпал их мятной сахарной пудрой. Пища на вкус была необычная, но приятная, а ещё приятнее было смотреть на сияющие глаза омеги.

— Ты такой смешной, — улыбнувшись, произнёс Деметр.

— Чем же? — Перси встрепенулся, поправляя выбившуюся прядку и растягиваясь в улыбке.

— Просто – смешной, — альфа отодвинул еду и убрал складывающийся столик. Запах Перси обволакивал и успокаивал. Деметр чувствовал прилив сил и жар во всём теле, свидетельствовавшие о начале гона, и если ещё первые часы этого гормонального скачка он способен что-то соображать, то потом будет в полном подчинении своих желаний. И хотелось, пока есть силы и воля, сказать что-то Перси. Что-то очень важное. — Садись ко мне.

Деметр хлопнул по коленке, и туда сразу же запрыгнула Пятнышко. Хохотнув и столкнув с себя кошку, Деметр притянул Перси. Он доверчиво обхватил его за шею и заглянул в глаза. В этом бесконечно голубом небосводе хотелось утонуть, хотелось сжимать его в объятиях, целовать, лелеять... любить?

— Ты волшебно пахнешь, — осипшим голосом произнёс альфа, зарываясь носом в мягкие каштановые волны, — мне не хватает этого запаха.

Перси прижался к его губам, выталкивая ненужные мысли и банальные слова. Разум заполнился вязким мятным желе, оттого Деметр чувствовал очень глупо и по-настоящему счастливым. Хотелось шептать омеге что-то сладкое, нежное, чтобы хоть немного выплеснуть то, что застряло в груди. Хотелось просто быть с ним рядом.

Альфа не помнил, как они очутились на постели, как обнажёнными вжимались друг в друга со счастливыми улыбками и горящими от страсти глазами. Течка и гон проходили в трогательной и волшебной тишине их собственного дыхания. А пробудившись, в одно мгновение очнувшись от слепой страсти, Деметр остался лежать рядом с мужем на постели. Разминал его исцарапанные плечи, гладил взмокшую и напряжённую спину, размазывал по ягодицам своё семя и без малейшей брезгливости смотрел на медленно сжимающееся колечко ануса. Всё было естественным и казалось правильным. А главное – его собственным и, значит, родным и ценным.

Готовить Деметр никогда не умел, но через доставку заказал для младшего мужа что-то питательное. На странную массу на тарелке Перси только усмехнулся, но жадно проглотил всё до последней крошки. Полночи они просидели рядышком, просматривая какие-то каналы по ТВ, перекусывали, что в кухне отыскалось и что предоставляла доставка, а под утро Перси дремал у Деметра на плече и сжимал его плечи своими длинными пальцами, отчего хотелось целовать их снова и снова.

Утром омеге пришлось отправиться на работу. И хотя Деметр пытался оставить его дома, Перси твёрдо заявил, что у них сейчас сложные отчёты, ему, возможно, светит повышение, и он не может бросить своего товарища одного отдуваться за проблемы в системах жизнеобеспечения.

Деметр, привыкший к строгому расписанию, не знал, чем себя занять. Полдня просидел дома, листая журналы в сети и балуясь с очень милым и забавным Пятнышком. Потом, устав от безделья, вышел из жилого корпуса и поехал в центр культуры. На четвёртом уровне под картинные галереи и выставки был выделен целый сектор, но Деметр почему-то выбрал музей искусства.

Когда-то Перси мельком рассказывал ему об этом зале – складе забытой и несуществующей ныне истории. То, что ивлионцы успели увезти с собой, и на что оказалось не жалко ни места, ни средств для сохранения. Известные художники, скульпторы – их работы, сложенные под стеклянными колпаками, в тесных рядах многоэтажного музея смешивались и теряли смысл и значение.

— Вы интересуетесь искусством? — к солдату обратился пожилой смотритель, омега лет шестидесяти, с короткими седыми волосами и немного сморщенным лицом.

— Не особо, — отмахнулся Деметр, — мой муж временами водит меня по выставкам и сам рисует.

— Любопытно, в каком стиле?

Альфа пожал плечами, он ничего не понимал ни в стилях, ни в рисовании.

— Мелками рисует.

— Пойдёмте.

Омега повёл мичмана через группу стоек, быстро минуя искусство XV и XVI веков. А потом подтолкнул альфу к стенду с картинами – такими же, как и множество других, ничем не отличающимися от набора цветов и красок, непонятными для альфы и не вызывающими ничего, кроме скуки.

— Это Эдгар Дега, — омега задумчиво уставился на десяток полотен, показывающие разнообразные моменты из жизни танцоров балета. — Когда он рисовал эти работы, то был почти слеп, но рука его не ослабела, и он не отказывал себе в желании творить прекрасное.

Деметр с нескрываемым равнодушием рассматривал странные мазки и блеклые цвета танцовщиков. Он никогда не был на балете, но Перси писал ему о нескольких представлениях, на которые ходил сам. По его словам, музыка, пластика и грация танцоров выражали эмоции лучше громких слов, но, смотря на эти работы, Деметр ничего не чувствовал. Возможно, просто не умел, а может, не желал открывать себя и верить.

— Покидая Ивлионию, мы увозили лучшее, но огромное количество произведений искусства было потеряно, ушло в руки частных лиц или осталось на нашей планете ждать своей гибели вместе с ней. Я не знаю, по какому принципу выбирались работы, кто стал избранным, а кто отсеялся. Ведь человечество бросило не только часть своей истории, но и миллиарды людей, что не смогли попасть на корабли. Как отбирались семьи, почему кто-то посчитался лучшим и полезным, а кто-то был брошен на произвол судьбы, ответов мы уже никогда не узнаем. Но помнить своё прошлое мы обязаны, чтобы не совершать тех же ошибок.

— Вы слишком увлеклись революционными высказываниями! — строго заметил альфа.

— Степке? Что вы, я пришёл к его примитивным выводам, ещё до того как он устроил первую конференцию. Только я молчу, а этого глупца пятнадцать лет назад выбросили в открытый космос.

Альфа с удивлением уставился на пожилого мужчину, что задумчиво продолжал рассматривать поблекшую от времени картину с танцорами в голубом трико. Их руки изогнулись, переплетаясь, задумчивые лица слились в одно пятно, а окружающий их мир казался сломанными декорациями. Омега, видимо, заметил знак отличия на чипе Деметра и потому решил как бы случайно устроить унтер-офицеру маленький разнос, но мичмана этим было не пронять.

Пожав плечами, Деметр вышел из музея и, стараясь не возвращаться мыслями к словам хранителя, направился на пятый уровень к кварталам развлечений. Пусть их раса сбежала от проблем на умирающей планете, бросив большую часть населения, но в тот момент они иначе поступить не могли. И Деметр никогда не видел особой беды в том, что правительство сознательно уничтожило более половины людей. Он не вправе осуждать тех, кто принимал те решения, и не собирался осуждать новых правителей сейчас. Он просто часть большой машины, он винтик, держащий всё на своих плечах, а чувства и глупые мысли – для художников-авангардистов, которые не способны думать целостно и не понимают общей картины мира.

В клубе, куда Деметр пришёл, было, как всегда, людно и шумно. Казалось, какая-то часть жителей станций никогда не спит и не прекращает развлекаться. Зачем этих людей человечество забрало с собой в космос? В чём их смысл, если они только и умеют, что кутить и тратить чужие деньги?

Заказав большой бокал слабого алкоголя, Деметр лениво посматривал на танцоров, что скакали на танцполе, на крутящихся вокруг столиков с альфами омег в неприлично открытых костюмах. На их наглых смазливых личиках была явная жажда наживы, и они, словно голодные хищники, пытались поймать хоть кого-то на свой крючок. Когда кто-либо из них пытался подойти к Деметру, он просто показывал им свадебное кольцо и смотрел испепеляющим взглядом. Не хотелось ни секса, ни, тем более, общения с этими пустоголовыми давалками, от которых за версту несло дешёвыми духами и резким запахом немытого тела.

Хотелось просто отсчитать часы до встречи с Перси и вернуться к нему в постель. Может, младший муж приготовит ему что-то необычное, расскажет о том, что он сейчас делает на работе, и сядет рядом, положив голову на плечо.

— Деметр! — за его столик без приглашения уселся омега, и когда альфа попытался показать кольцо, лишь хлопнул его по руке. С недовольством альфа поднял взгляд, рассматривая наглеца.

— Привет, Тантал, — Деметр с некоторым раздражением отобрал у него свою руку. Омега был явно пьян и даже на ногах нормально не держался. — Давно не виделись.

Тантал, его любовник ещё с тех времён, когда Деметр воевал в пехоте, нагло улыбнулся. Невысокий, очень стройный мужчина выглядел моложе своих двадцати восьми лет. Его короткие тёмные волосы были красиво уложены в модную причёску, на лице была тонна дешёвой косметики, а шальные глаза искали, что бы выпить или где бы развлечься.

— Да уж, ты выбрался из нашего отряда, залез под генеральского сынка и развлекаешься в Глизе, — омега, как всегда, был колок.

— Ты хорошо осведомлён.

— Конечно, Кеос временами мне пишет, радует твоими глупыми похождениями и потрахушками!

— Что ты ко мне привязался? — Деметр наклонился вперёд, уставившись бывшему любовнику в глаза.

— Хочу тёплое местечко у фениксов, и, в отличие от Кеоса, у меня нет предрассудков. Готов сосать тебе каждый вечер, и ты знаешь, в этом я не плох! — омега пошло облизнулся и хитро подмигнул, вызывая у Деметра приятные воспоминания их совместных ночек. — Генеральский сынок, поди, не радует твой ненасытный член оральными ласками?

— А вот в мою семью не лезь! — сердито рыкнул на него альфа.

— Семья? — громко рассмеялся Тантал, пьяно закидывая голову. — Надо же, ты даже такие слова знаешь, мне казалось, что в своих сексуальных похождениях ты никогда не дорастёшь до совместного проживания хоть с кем-то, и в сорок государство выдаст тебе фригидного омегу и парочку отмороженных детишек.

— Ты меня не знаешь и никогда не знал, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся от наглого мужчины Деметр, Тантал был, как всегда, в своём репертуаре – немного неуравновешенный и несдержанный.

— Я знаю, что ты любишь большие дырки и мягкие попки. Может, пойдём найдём нам спокойное местечко, и я покажу тебе возвращение в рай?

Деметр смерил собеседника взглядом, в голове медленно пробежали мысли о том, что Тантал действительно отлично работает ртом, что времени у него ещё полно, и что Перси плевать хотел на его любовников... Только вот ему самому было не плевать на Перси.

— Чем сейчас занимаешься? Всё также в диспетчерской в пехоте? — попытался перевести в другое русло разговор Деметр, но Тантал быстро скользнул под стол и прижался лицом к его паху. Деметр нервно сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь приятным ощущениям.

Омега отлично знал своё дело, работал с энтузиазмом, а хорошего минета у Деметра действительно давно уже не было. Откинувшись на узеньком кресле, Деметр позволил Танталу развлекать его. После трёх дней в постели с текущим омегой член реагировал плохо и медленно, оргазм был слабым и почти без спермы. Омега выбрался из-под стола и потянулся к губам Деметра, за что альфа его грубо оттолкнул. Для него подобное было отвратительным – целоваться после минета, да ещё и зная, что у того сперма во рту.

— Ты всё такой же, — фыркнул Тантал, вытирая влажной салфеткой губы. — Только стоит у тебя хуже.

— У мужа течка только вчера закончилась, — слова были похожи на оправдание, но, наверное, Деметру действительно было необходимо оправдаться за свою мужскую слабость.

— И как это? В течку? — глаза у омеги странно заблестели, но делиться с ним Деметр не собирался и просто молча отмахнулся. — Мудак ты, Деметр, раз с мужем его эструс проводишь, значит, ты для него очень близок. Только ты никогда омег не уважал, и всё так же пренебрежителен.

— Давай ты не будешь меня поучать, — Деметр подвинул к омеге бокал, чтобы тот заткнулся. Бывший сослуживец был временами слишком откровенен, а слушать его поучения у альфы не было желания.

— Тебе бы влюбиться, парочку детишек-омег завести, и ты поймёшь, что мы такие же, а может, даже и лучше, — Тантал сделал большой глоток и намеренно громко прополоскал горло.

— Такие же? — Деметр раздражённо дёрнул любовника за руку, указывая в глубь зала. — Посмотри, на что похожи эти шлюхи. Всё, что их беспокоит, это член в заднице и желание захомутать какого-либо приличного альфу.

— Когда государство на тебя строгие ограничители ставит, и не так раскорячишься, — раздражённо вырвался из захвата альфы Тантал, — если в тридцать не найдёшь мужа, то отправят в брачный дом, откуда попадёшь в кровать к первому попавшемуся холостяку. Детей только по расписанию рожать, а течки, если партнёра нет, проводить в больничке с пластмассовым хуем в жопе. Да чтоб от такого сбежать, под кого угодно ляжешь, лишь бы комнату получить и постоянного альфу. — В его голосе появилось нескрываемое раздражение, и он с трудом сдерживал высокие нотки своего пискливого голоса: — Если бы ты, сука, не был бесплодным, я б ужом вывернулся, чтоб от тебя ребёнка получить. Но ты вовремя с полковником связался, видеть член альфы тебе больше по душе.

— Заткнись, дебил, — Деметр с отвращением оттолкнул от себя омегу и, проведя над столом картой, оплатил напиток, намереваясь покинуть бар.

— Стой, извини, — Тантал тут же сменился в лице, натягивая привычную улыбочку и заставляя глазки блестеть, — переведи меня в фениксы, обещаю покорно отдаваться и молчать в тряпочку. Дем, мы же давно знакомы, знаешь же, что я могу быть покорным и услужливым.

Деметр сделал вид, что задумался, но в голове не было ни одной мысли о любовнике, потому что мыслями он уже вернулся домой, смыл с себя запах Тантала и обнял законного супруга.

— Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Омега скакнул вперёд, всё же поцеловал альфу и, жадно облизав его губы, радостно заулыбался.

— Спасибо, ты не пожалеешь.

— Уже жалею, — бросил Деметр и быстрым шагом направился к лифтам.

Персефон был дома, что-то готовил, но сильные воздухоочистители почти не оставляли запахов даже на кухне. Появившемуся в квартире мужу омега ласково улыбнулся и подошёл, чтобы обнять.

— Стой, подожди, — Деметр попытался его остановить, — мне сначала в душ надо, — почему-то не хотелось, чтобы младший муж заметил на нём запах бывшего любовника. Но Перси заметил, улыбка в одно мгновение стала натянутой, и омега отступил.

— Конечно, сходи, — Перси махнул рукой в сторону кабинки и вернулся на кухню.

Деметр, злой на себя самого, запихнул одежду в очиститель и включил режим очистки от посторонних запахов. За минуту газ омыл его тело, но выходить не хотелось, чувствуя повисшее напряжение. Дождавшись, когда пикнет машинка с его вещами, Деметр оделся и вернулся в их маленькое жилище. Перси всё также стоял у плиты, раскладывая что-то пахучее на тарелки, а заметив, что муж освободился, пригласил его к столу.

На ужин было какое-то мясо, возможно, даже настоящее, потому что соки из него так и брызгали, и Деметр с наслаждением впивался в него, искренне хвалил омегу за стряпню, радостно выслушивая его переживания по поводу взрыва какого-то канала на первой станции.

— А как прошёл твой день?

— Сходил в музей, посмотрел картины какого-то Эдгара Дега, потом... — Деметр умолк. Не то чтобы он считал, что поступил неправильно, просто видел, как Перси переживает, и не хотел его лишний раз расстраивать.

— Хорошо закончил вечер, — продолжил за него Перси, и Деметр только фыркнул. Захотелось напомнить, что Перси не должен лезть в его жизнь, что их ничего, кроме брачных уз, не связывает, и вся эта любовь – это глупости, которые Перси сам себе придумал.

Но омега не дал ему и слова сказать. Быстро отодвинув свой стул, он сел перед мужем на колени, прижался щекой к рубашке и обвил его руками за торс. Деметр замер, не зная, радоваться ли ему такой искренней нежности или отправить мужа на место. Перси разжал руки, провёл ладонями по торсу альфы и, быстрым движением расстегнув ему штаны, забрался в бельё. Деметр только судорожно вздохнул, когда пальцы омеги обхватили его мягкий член. Наклонившись, Перси осторожно лизнул его, обхватив губами, провёл несколько раз вверх и вниз, а потом, уже более уверенно взяв в рот, стал посасывать головку и поглаживать его языком. Несмотря на все предыдущие испытания, член затвердел быстро, и Деметр положил Перси ладонь на затылок, подталкивая его к себе ближе, заставляя взять глубже.

Омега не спешил то ли от неуверенности, то ли от неумения, продолжал облизывать его и удерживал довольно большой член альфы рукой. Но Деметр заводился только от ощущения сладкой близости, от движения языка, этих мягких пухлых губ младшего мужа, которые так хотелось поцеловать. Оторвав омегу от своего члена, Деметр прижался к его рту, совершенно не задумываясь, что там только что был его член, и что до этого он никогда не целовал омег после минета. Перси страстно дышал, кусал за губы мужа, потом, обняв альфу за спину, потянул за собой на пол и, обхватив его ногами, устроился под ним. Деметр замер, рассматривая горящий взгляд мужа, его пылающие щёки, и вновь принялся целовать, понимая, что безумно его желает. И именно так – на холодном полу, в одежде и с оставленным ужином на столе.

Перевернув омегу на живот, Деметр резко спустил с него штаны, и Перси сам поднял ягодицы, открываясь для мужа. С трудом сдерживаясь, чувствуя, как дрожат от нетерпения руки, как изнывает член, Деметр сплюнул на пальцы и несколько раз прошёлся по анусу мужа. После течки тот всё ещё был растянутым и очень податливым, и потому, не раздумывая, он сменил пальцы на член, погрузившись на полную длину. Вошёл вместе с ещё не набухшим узлом и придавил всем телом распростёртого на полу омегу.

Сжав его ягодицы в тех самых местах, где ещё не зажили синяки, Деметр яростно стал входить в него, чувствуя невероятное желание и восхищение каждым стоном, судорожным движением тонких пальцев и тем, как муж закусывал губы. Кончив в него, Деметр взял член мужа и дрочил ему, пока и тот не получил разрядку. Никогда не заботившийся об удовольствии партнёра, Деметр сейчас даже не задумывался о том, что делает что-то особенное. Ему просто жизненно необходимо было ощущать, как сжимаются вокруг его обмякшего члена мышцы омеги, как перед самым оргазмом Перси тихо поскуливает и со сбивающимся дыханием шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя!

Деметр закрыл ему рот ладонью. Прижал к себе голову и поцеловал в разгорячённую шею. Ни к чему лишние слова и громкие обещания. И альфа не знал, что можно ответить на такие важные и нужные ему слова. Если только банальным и неправдивым «я тоже...»

— Пометь меня! — попросил Перси, отрывая руку альфы от своего рта.

— Ни к чему, — Деметр снова поцеловал его в шею. — Через пару часов я уеду и не хочу, чтобы ты остался один. Моим ты будешь, когда я буду возвращаться.

— Дурак ты. Я и так только твой.

— Хорошо, — Деметр омеге не поверил, но решил не спорить, потому что сказанное приятно грело его эго.

Альфа прижал к себе мужа посильнее, вдыхая почти неуловимый аромат мяты, проклиная его работу и мечтая просыпаться с этим мятным вкусом на губах до конца своих дней.

## 00111\. Холодная сталь в моем сердце

В Глизе всё было неспокойно. Майор Лето вынужденно уехал к своему мужу, и Деметр, на которого свалились все дела и ответственность, выбивался из сил, стараясь удержать позиции и не потерять ещё больше кораблей.

Но Герроки как бешеные псы атаковали вновь и вновь. Чёртовы поборники справедливости учуяли, что в их галактике снова кто-то ворует ресурсы, и теперь старались пробраться к переходу ивлионцев, чтобы послать маячок или сигнал. Вычислив положение станций, Герроки нанесут следующий удар уже по мирным жителям. Снова менять дислокацию, передвигать все станции сейчас было сложно – топлива было недостаточно, и так уже все ресурсы уходили на постройку Урании. Четырнадцать лет назад они поменяли звёздную систему, спасаясь от Герроков, и сейчас невероятно удачно спрятались от их радаров. Пропустить врагов к червоточине означало бы смерть их расы.

Со дня на день солдаты ожидали прибытия нового танкера, и лишь тогда будет закончена погрузка с планеты. Людей на круглосуточное дежурство не хватало, и Деметр сам выходил на новеньком фениксе проверять пространство. Устало смотрел на мониторы радаров, отдавал команды и мечтал немного поспать. Когда же грузовой корабль появился, пехотные войска, что охраняли бур, сами приняли участие в погрузке наравне с машинами, спеша закончить и вернуться домой. Все чувствовали, что сидят на пороховой бочке, и мечтали смотаться из этой системы без происшествий.

Деметр отправлял патрули вокруг чужого солнца, но Герроки либо передумали, либо ждали подходящего момента. И этот момент настал, когда ивлионцы открыли червоточину и направили в неё танкера. Майор Лето, вернувшись от мужа, был посеревшим и усталым, альфа, очевидно, не спал несколько суток. Но всё равно заставил солдат по третьему разу проверять всю технику и повреждённый танкер на жучки, боясь, что враг обманет, и они сами приведут герроков к цели.

Пространственная дыра открывалась на два часа, за это время людям нужно было перегнать все корабли и убраться с Глизе 715 навсегда. Но когда танкеры благополучно исчезли, Лето вызвал всех офицеров на крейсер и подрагивающими от усталости руками развернул виртуальную карту звёздной системы.

— Герроки были замечены тут, — майор ткнул пальцем в самую дальнюю точку от их разработок. — Всего пару минут они висели неподвижно на пределе достижения пространственных радаров, а потом исчезли. У меня твёрдая уверенность, что они где-то рядом и скрываются. Боюсь, когда мы их обнаружим, будет поздно что-то делать. Дыра закроется через сорок минут, все крупные корабли покидают пространство сейчас. Отряд 002 под руководством Сцилла Тега останется до последнего и покинет Глизе, только удостоверившись, что к нам не пробрался враг.

Лето вывел на панель часы с отсчётом до закрытия червоточины, и унтер-офицеры отдали ему честь. Но как только Сцилла покинул кабинет майора, Деметр попросил дозволения обратиться.

— Я хотел бы остаться и поддержать защищающий отряд! — выпалил альфа. Он не собирался терять свой шанс хоть как-то проявить себя в этой войне. — Я умею управлять истребителем, а у Сцилла нет ни одного обученного в обращении с ними бойца.

Лето замер, с удивлением посмотрев мичману в глаза, по его лицу было видно, что он не понимает желания альфы остаться, ведь у Деметра так же, как и у майора, на станции остался муж, и Лето потому и отправлял его отряд домой в первых рядах, не желая подвергать его опасности. Теперь же мичман сам рвётся в бой.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что есть огромный шанс, что никто из вас не вернётся домой?

— Я уверен, мы справимся! — твёрдо ответил Деметр.

Для него это был настоящий вызов, испытание, ради которого он и отправился в армию – борьба за свою расу, стремление сломать себя и показать с лучшей стороны. Если бой будет удачный, он сможет претендовать на новое повышение, а значит, стать ближе ещё на один шаг к своей цели. А с помощью Жана уже через полгода у него на груди может появиться значок лейтенанта. Офицерское звание для него, родившегося на нижних уровнях Каллиопы, просто огромный прорыв. В него никто не верил, даже его лучшие друзья, и сегодня он докажет всем и себе тоже, чего стоит.

Сцилла был удивлён не меньше майора и лишь благодарно кивнул, так как истребитель им действительно был необходим. Будучи выше по званию, Деметр взял на себя руководство, быстро распределил людей у центра и в нескольких зонах, откуда могут прийти враги. Также послал техников из своего отряда, пока они ещё не отбыли, установить роботов, которые смогут включить сетку ограждений, чтобы не пропустить сигналы герроков, пытающихся выведать положение ивлионцев. Отряд Деметра возвращался домой, и Рей, узнав, что товарищ остаётся, испуганно покрутил пальцем у виска. Переговорить им не удалось, но Арес кинул ему сообщение в общей сети «не вздумай подохнуть, сволочь!», и это заставило Деметра поверить в себя ещё больше.

Прочитав послание друга, Деметр заметил, что замигал его личный коммуникатор, сообщая о письме. Сначала альфа не хотел принимать его во внимание, но потом понял, что нужно хотя бы попрощаться. В том, от кого письмо, он даже не сомневался. Пи снова писал о своей жизни и о своих переживаниях. Слова прошли мимо, лишь немного тронув душу, и Деметр написал ему ответ. Совсем не тот, что хотел бы получить его младший муж, но сейчас альфе было не до его возвышенных и глубоких чувств.

Выбежав в ангар, Деметр замер на мгновение, словно пытаясь взвесить напоследок свои эмоции и понять, верное ли решение было принято. Шум двигателей беспилотников, взмывающие вверх корабли заставляли отбросить ненужное – впереди космос и единение с фениксом, а остальное неважно.

Словно ритуал – лёгкое прикосновение к шершавому корпусу более крупного истребителя. Деметр проверил датчики на скафандре и запрыгнул вовнутрь. Прижался затылком к входу в систему, на мгновение погружаясь во тьму, и открыл глаза уже частью своего корабля. Машина вздрогнула, проверяя себя, готовясь к встрече с врагом и настраиваясь на состояние пилота. Автоматические системы закрепили неподвижно тело, закрыли кабину, и, подчиняясь мысленным командам человека, корабль подготовился к прыжку.

Чёрное пространство приняло его в свои объятия, мир перевернулся, теряя понятия верха и низа, гравитация исчезла, и лишь двигатели истребителя остались опорой в пустоте. Подключившись к диспетчеру, Деметр проверил готовность других машин и вышел на позиции. Стоять так близко к червоточине и видеть искажённое пространство было чудовищно страшно. За спиной – бездонная дыра, которая на подсознательном уровне ощущалась, даже когда приборы перестали её показывать из-за заградительной сетки.

Напряжение неприятно стучало в висках. Каждую секунду, обновляя данные с радаров, Деметр надеялся на бой и одновременно мечтал, чтобы он не состоялся. Нажать на курок, спустить пару ракет в машинки герроков всегда было самым желанным развлечением, но Деметр был не настолько безрассуден, чтобы не понимать, что появление рядом с червоточиной врага могло грозить всем присутствующим смертью. А Деметр совсем не собирался умирать сегодня.

Сопроводительные экипажи покинули галактику, в небе остались лишь пилотники второго блока, и Деметр не мог даже послать сообщение станциям из-за заградительной сетки. Время потянулось, предвещая неприятные повороты, напряжение чувствовалось в каждом движении фениксов, в тишине внутренней связи. Все ждали появления врага, но, несмотря на это, вышедшие из стелфа герроки стали неожиданностью для приготовившихся к их встрече бойцов.

Более пятидесяти мелких ботов появились на экране, на мгновение закрыв собой ещё с десяток истребителей и таким образом дезориентировав мичмана. Машины открыли огонь по защитникам и сетке, намереваясь прорвать проход для маячков, несколько фениксов, не успевших сориентироваться и поднять щиты, погибли, остальные же открыли ответный огонь, наполняя пространство торпедами и лазерными лучами. Беспилотники герроков не пользовались физическим оружием, и справиться с ними было проще, а вот истребители, постоянно уходящие с радаров, появляющиеся за спиной, крушили фениксов как цыплят.

Деметр старался как мог, расставлял людей, отправлял экипажи за врагом и постоянно сам участвовал в действиях. После того как большая часть ботов была уничтожена, машины отошли, видимо, их решили приберечь до того момента, как герроки окончательно расправятся с фениксами. Похоже, они совсем не ожидали такой встречи и надеялись, что справятся с пятнадцатью небольшими самолётами внезапной атакой.

Но фениксы, обученные, натренированные, участвовавшие не в одном сражении, легко уходили от ботов, разбивали их оружием или чётким ударом корпуса, преобразовывались в вытянутые струны, развивая огромную скорость, сбивая множество целей одновременно. Сражаться против живых противников было сложнее, и вскоре число пилотируемых экипажей в космосе выровнялось: восемь фениксов против восьми герроков и ещё двух дюжин ботов.

— Экипажи три и двенадцать, обойдите врага с тыла, постарайтесь их отвлечь, — Деметр давал указания чётко и быстро, хотя понимал, что посылает людей на смерть. Сейчас шёл вопрос существования всей расы, и, если потребуется, Деметр останется по эту сторону вселенной навсегда.

Отсчёт на часах показывал ещё девять минут, слишком мало в космических масштабах и слишком много для защитников, и мичману оставалось лишь надеяться, что им удастся продержаться до закрытия прохода. Сейчас в своё возращение он не верил.

Когда из пятнадцати фениксов осталось лишь шесть, у Деметра высветился датчик о необходимой перезарядке, и на экране пошёл отчёт для подготовки его энергетического оружия. К тому моменту ракеты также кончились, и ему пришлось перейти на лазерное оружие. С ним сложнее было управляться на таких скоростях, но намного проще увернуться, поэтому альфа пошёл на контактный бой, собираясь разбивать герроков более плотной бронёй истребителя. Переправив энергию на щиты, Деметр успел протаранить пару экипажей, прежде чем его подбил какой-то бот. Движок стал работать с перебоями, на экране запищали датчики о перегреве, и мичману пришлось снять щиты, переводя питание на жизнеобеспечение.

— Две с половиной минуты до закрытия! — с какой-то надеждой произнёс Сцилла.

Деметр нервно осмотрел огромную чёрную червоточину, взглянул на мигающий отчёт перезарядки и уровень перегрева. За две минуты дыра полностью сожмётся, стремительно превратится из гигантского проёма величиной с несколько футбольных полей до щели не больше иголочного ушка. И, чтобы убраться из этой галактики, у них было не более сорока секунд, а потом риск оказаться в другой части галактики или вообще не пережить переход был слишком велик. У выживших трёх фениксов так же, как и у него, кончились физические боеприпасы, многие были подбиты и почти не способны к продолжению боя.

— Оставшиеся экипажи, покиньте пространство Глизе, — велел он, быстро задавая перезарядившемуся оружию цели. Сейчас герроки не ожидают атаки от подбитого и, казалось бы, выведенного из строя экипажа, и Деметр рассчитывал лишь на это.

По его приказу фениксы развернулись, продолжая палить по ботам и истребителям, что, легко маневрируя, уходили от выстрелов. На подлёте к дыре ещё один экипаж был подбит и не успел сменить курс, влетев в край изогнутого пространства. Его машину словно сжевало, перемолов огромными силами притяжения и оставив на поверхности лишь лёгкий отблеск, свидетельствующий о погибшем корабле. Остальные два феникса, огибая сетку, нырнули в черноту, оставляя Деметра один на один против трёх экипажей врагов. На экране появилось предупреждение, что его корабль захвачен в цель, и, нажав на кнопку спуска, Деметр попытался уйти с линии огня. Его оружие пробило корпус двум из оставшихся герроков, но и их пушки разбили Деметру крылья. На мгновение повреждение отозвалось физической болью, и альфа поспешил прервать связь с нервными окончаниями.

Последний экипаж, словно почувствовав лёгкую добычу, снова нацелился на Деметра, но мичман, не теряя времени на прицел, выпустил весь оставшийся заряд во врага.

Боты безжизненно повисли, лишённые команд, они превратились в ненужный хлам, а Деметр облегчённо выдохнул. Если где-то поблизости и остались корабли герроков, им уже не хватит времени, чтобы добраться до ивлионцев. Впрочем, как и Деметру. Показатели его корабля говорили о неисправном двигателе, скорее всего последнее попадание повредило не только крыло. Отстегнув крепления, проверив скафандр, Деметр выбрался из безжизненной птички и уставился на быстро сжимающуюся червоточину.

Прекрасное зрелище завораживало, смотреть, как твой мир сжимается, исчезает, открывая вид на бесконечную череду звёзд, было до слёз больно. Деметр понимал, что не успел, что соваться в закрывающуюся дыру равносильно смерти, но и оставаться умирать без кислорода и своего корабля в далёкой галактике он тоже не хотел.

Зафиксировав магнитное крепление к своему истребителю, он включил направляющие движки на скафандре и стал медленно приближаться к исчезающей чёрной точке. Когда он добрался до дыры, она была размером не более чем входная дверь. Уверенный, что он повторит судьбу разбившегося экипажа, он протянул руки к своей несуществующей родине.

Страха не было. Не было и сожалений. Он сделал всё, что смог, и справился со своей задачей. Он стремился домой, каким бы призрачным ни казался этот дом, и надеялся, что вселенная, как и провидение, будет к нему благосклонна. Червоточина, на мгновение замерев, приняла его в свои объятия.

Мир в одно мгновение разлетелся на мелкие осколки, выдавливая воздух из лёгких и ломая его до хруста костей. Перегрузка в несколько джи заставила Деметра судорожно сжать зубы. Сколько будет длиться этот перелёт? Хватит ли ему сил выдержать весь путь и выйти на другую сторону, оказавшись в неизвестной части галактики, где его не ждут и не знают. Возможно, искривлённый временем и пространством, он встретит самого себя или окажется в далёком будущем.

Будут ли корабли Ивлионии всё ещё стоять в туманных облаках давно погибшей звезды? Будут ли ещё существовать ивлионцы, или время, радиация или одна из воинствующих рас, уставшая играть в кошки-мышки, уничтожат их последний оплот?

Среди сотен звёзд им не удалось отыскать свой новый дом, и нет места на карте для восьми огромных станций, которые невозможно увидеть из другой галактики в даже самый мощный телескоп. Жители несуществующей планеты не существуют уже три столетия, и как долго будут продолжать не существовать? Рано или поздно всё превращается в прах. Сколько потребуется времени, чтобы их дом окончательно рассыпался на куски и исчез среди мелких осколков чужого им солнца?

Деметр с трудом приоткрыл глаза, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в бесконечной темноте огромной вселенной. Над головой блестели мириады незнакомых ему звёзд. Возможно, он оказался где-то недалеко от оставленных станций, а может, это другая галактика – Деметр не слишком хорошо учил астрономию.

Датчики на мониторе шлема показывали жизненные показатели, и, взглянув на них, мичману захотелось просто отключить их и спокойно уснуть. Телу грезилось ощущение падения, и альфе очень хотелось поднять руки, чтобы зацепиться хоть за что-то: за далёкие звёзды, за пыль, что острыми колючками била по скафандру, или хотя бы за детали своего собственного корабля, что крутились рядом с ним: такие же одинокие и никому больше не нужные. Кислорода осталось на несколько минут, а маленький встроенный передатчик не ловил ни единого сигнала. Деметр мог бы гордиться собой – он защитил свою расу, сделал всё возможное и спас полтора миллиарда жителей несуществующей планеты. Только сейчас, с трудом вдыхая непригодный для дыхания газ, он хотел всё повернуть назад, изменить что-то в своей жизни, сделать что-то по-другому.

Возможно, тогда, четырнадцать лет назад, на празднике трёхсотлетия Деметру стоило послушать мальчишку, что посмеялся над его желаниями, и не пытаться схватить за хвост призрачный шанс стать генералом. Может, тогда он бы прожил простую, ничем не примечательную жизнь с любящим и любимым омегой, с двумя сыновьями и бесконечной чередой рабочих дней. А потом он бы умер, как и каждый на их станции, умер, не оставив за собой ничего – лишь горстку пепла, что развеет космический ветер.

Бессмысленная, но счастливая жизнь. Может, в той, другой жизни он бы не чувствовал себя настолько опустошённым. Пустым и бесполезным винтиком в сложном механизме.

С судьбой не спорят, её принимают и надеются на лучшее, в жизни Деметра было слишком много плохого, чтобы верить в хорошее. Строгие порядки и правила, строгое расписание в школе, в колледже и в армии. А потом служба на благо отечества длиною в жизнь. Его жизнь принадлежала военной машине, и он разучился быть кем-то другим. Разучился быть человеком, с чувствами, сопереживанием и любовью. Смерть близких вырывает из сердца что-то важное, разрушает внутреннее понятие себя.

Деметр, улавливая уплывающим сознанием слабый сигнал приёмника, не чувствовал ничего, кроме смирения...

_«Здравствуй, мой дорогой друг. Каждую минуту жду твоего возращения домой и молюсь, чтобы ты не остался там, за горизонтом, среди неизвестных нам звёзд. После этой миссии тебя ждёт небольшой отпуск, и я глупо планирую те дни, что мы проведём вместе. Уже более двух лет мы связаны узами брака. Хотелось бы это как-то отметить. Хотя сейчас из-за своей работы я почти не покидаю офис._

_Каллиопа стара и не подлежит восстановлению. Эксплуатация нижней части корабля невозможна. На этой неделе я с моими сотрудниками ездил на место проверять состояние воздухоочистительных приборов. Но проблема не в нехватке кислорода или сломанных системах искусственной гравитации. Проблема в том, что новые запчасти уходят в неизвестность, а сотни тысяч людей гибнут, задыхаясь в своих собственных постелях._

_Кто-то там, наверху, посчитал их ненужными, и огромное количество отсеков с повреждёнными системами сейчас изолированы. Военные производят эвакуацию детей и омег, но кто вправе решать, кому жить, а кому остаться на умирающем корабле?_

_И я с ужасом вспоминаю историю, когда людей начали грузить на ковчеги, и стало очевидным, что до гибели нашего солнца нам не удастся построить достаточно кораблей для спасения всех. Тогда точно так же кто-то сильной рукой разделил мир на правых и бесправных, одни отправились в космос на поиски нового дома, остальные были брошены на Ивлионии, умирая от жажды, в высушенной солнцем пустыне, что некогда была цветущим садом и наполненной морями планетой._

_Кто мы, чтобы решать, кому жить, а кому умереть? Там, на Ивлионии, человечество придумало множество богов, и на каждом уровне расположены сотни храмов, где можно обратиться к некоему высшему существу. Кому-то, кто создал нас и нашу вселенную. Но мы улетели, оставив Его самого и Его детей под палящим солнцем. Мы бросили наших богов так же, как и родину, в попытке спастись от катастрофы, которую, вероятно, на нас послали именно те самые Боги. Наверное, время нашего цветения вышло, возможно, нам пора остановиться и смириться с неизбежным – гибелью Ивлионии. Ведь она уже погибла. А мы нет._

_Когда Урания будет достроена, жителей на Каллиопе станет на треть меньше нынешнего числа проживающих. Что будет с этой третью, думаю, ты понимаешь и без слов. Только кто давал право нашим генералам выбирать и не давать выбора другим?_

_Мы взяли на себя роль тех самых творцов, мы убиваем и создаём жизнь. У человечества всегда был выбор, но только выбор этот предлагался не высшими силами, а теми, кто сидит за круглыми столами в Мельпомене и Полигимнии. Мы сражаемся с Талацами и Ксирдами, но умираем от рук своего руководства._

_У меня нет прав и сил спорить с их решениями, ни у кого из нас нет. Но несколько дней я стоял у пульта и наблюдал, как один за другим отключаются датчики жизнеобеспечения, оставляя людей в закрытых помещениях без воды, без воздуха, без надежды. И на все наши запросы о необходимости привезти ресурсы, сменить технику и помочь тем, кто до последней секунды боролся за свои жизни, мы получали сухие ответы машин, что возможности нет._

_Не по нашей вине не осталось возможностей у тех, кто погиб на Каллиопе. Наша жизнь всё также прекрасна и разнообразна – мы смотрим на искусственные рассветы и закаты, питаемся химически взращённой биомассой и потребляем переработанную сотни раз воду. Когда-нибудь боги вернутся к нам. Вернутся, чтобы отомстить за нашу жестокость, за попытки занять место, которое нам не принадлежит, за то, что мы отобрали у других их судьбой положенный шанс…_

_«Вечный покой даруй им, Господи»._

_Когда ты вернёшься, я хочу обнять тебя, почувствовать твоё сердцебиение, чтобы уверить себя, что мы всё ещё живые, а не сломанные машины, у которых нет ни разума, ни души…_

_Твой преданный и любящий П.»_

_«Возможно, я не вернусь. Не в этот раз. И ты ошибся в своём выборе, тебе не стоило любить меня. Я не из тех, кто приходит домой и обнимает младшего мужа. Я не буду читать журналы, и слушать новости по ТВ. Мне не нравится играть с детьми в игрушки или рассказывать им тайны строения вселенной. Моя опора – мой корабль и оружие, моя жизнь – это длинные перелёты сквозь пространство. Я никогда не приду и не обниму тебя со словами «любимый», потому что я просто не хочу любить… мой дорогой Пи.»_

__

Остыла пеплом наша мать-планета, Безродны дети в поисках земли. Мы исходили каждый кусок света, Искали мир, но дом не обрели. За шанс мы души отдаём на свалку В молитве всем заброшенным Богам. Судьба же шепчет: «Вот, бери, не жалко», Но мы ждём неба, брошенным к ногам. Средь сонмов звёзд нам нет уже покоя, Желая всю вселенную согнуть, Погибнут жалкие, но гордые изгои, Не в силах осознать мирскую суть. (с) Эрнест Степке

## 01000\. Искривленное твое и мое пространство

_За громким словом и ведущим флагом Мы прячем нож, продавшись за цехин. Желая большего, забылись в малом, Разбили все надежды о грехи. (с) Эрнест Степке_

Деметр пришёл в себя на больничной койке, с раскалывающейся на части от боли головой. Сознание, словно вязкий и склизкий комок биомассы, не пропускало через себя воспоминания, только маленькие обрывки, больше похожие на чистые эмоции, а не на мысли. Как только он проснулся, к нему подошёл медбрат, протянул одежду и номерок о выписке – значит, с ним ничего серьёзного. На виртуальном экране высветилось извещение, что мичман Деметр Оксиген был подобран своим отрядом рядом с девятой станцией, и альфа мысленно поблагодарил своих товарищей, уверенный, что именно Рей и Арес заставили остальных прочесать пространство в поисках друга и командира. Полистав медицинский отчёт, альфа обнаружил, что был без сознания два дня. И проболтался в космосе почти десять минут. Не очень большой срок, но нехватка кислорода сказывалась на мозговой деятельности, так что в военном госпитале провели полное восстановление.

За пределами больницы его поджидали Жан с сыном, и Перси, не стесняясь, обнял Деметра. Альфа был всё ещё немного дезориентирован, так что на объятия мужа не ответил. Генерал, улыбнувшись зятю, пожал тому руку и жестом пригласил к посадке в личный транспорт. Пока ехали, Жан с гордым выражением лица рассказывал о том, как Деметра нашли, а затем доставили на станцию. Хоть альфа и погеройствовал, но из-за восстановления пару дней от своего отпуска он благополучно проспал. Перси в разговоре не участвовал и казался очень задумчивым, словно его мысли, впрочем, как и он сам, находились где-то далеко отсюда. Омега отрешённо кивал головой, и всё время отводил взгляд. Это удивляло Деметра, конечно, он не ждал особо радостной встречи после своего письма, но сейчас младший муж казался совсем холодным.

— Я велел сделать ему две инъекции успокоительного, — словно заметив удивление зятя, пояснил генерал, — у Перси небольшие проблемы с сердцем, — поморщившись, добавил Жан, — твои подвиги его взволновали.

Деметр благодарно кивнул генералу, а затем сел рядом с Перси и заботливо обнял. Омега доверчиво положил ему голову на грудь, и хотя взгляд у него оставался всё таким же стеклянным и холодным, Деметр видел, как тот нервно сжимает своими пальцами край его рубашки. Сейчас, сидя с ним рядом, альфа чувствовал, как сильно напряжён его младший муж.

Персефона высадили рядом с министерством контроля за жизнеобеспечением – его срочно вызывали на работу.

— Увидимся сегодня? — на прощание Деметр сжал изящную кисть омеги.

— Очень надеюсь, — Перси слабо кивнул и криво улыбнулся.

Далее альфы добрались до шестого уровня и направились к зданиям военно-административных и военно-политических структур. Генерал Жан Энгер имел тут свой собственный кабинет, хотя и не появлялся на станции особо часто. Большую часть времени, несмотря на молодого мужа и новорождённого сына, генерал проводил на военных объектах. С удобством расположившись в своём кабинете, Жан дозволил отринуть уставные правила и поговорить как родственники.

— Я долго тебя не задержу, — генерал протянул мичману планшет с отчётом о проведённой миссии. — Твои сослуживцы, а также твоё начальство очень хорошо о тебе отзываются. Я знал, что не прогадал, когда выбрал тебя. Сейчас у нас планируется серьёзная миссия, и я надеюсь, что ты будешь работать так же усердно, как и раньше.

— Это мой долг.

— Похвально. Но я не хочу, чтобы мой сын остался вдовцом. Потому перевожу тебя на охрану станций и назначаю управляющим второй дозорной дивизией. В твоём распоряжении будет собственный эсминец, — генерал расплылся в довольно улыбке, а Деметр замер, не веря собственным ушам.

— Но ведь таким подразделением может командовать лишь старший офицер.

— Я задним числом произведу тебя в мичманы пятого ранга, а через пару часов тебе вручат звание лейтенанта. Если хорошо себя проявишь, за год доберёшься до капитана и получишь ещё одну дивизию, — Жан улыбнулся ещё шире, — муж моего сына должен иметь хорошее положение в обществе. И я тобой горжусь!

Подбадривая зятя, генерал приподнял бокал с мутно-коричневой жидкостью и быстро её выпил. Деметр, всё ещё ошарашенный, повторил его жест больше для осмысления происходящего. Сейчас всё казалось бредовыми иллюзиями, болезненным сном кислородного голодания. Стоило сильнее ущипнуть себя, открыть глаза, и он окажется один в космосе, брошенный и так и не найденный.

— Поздравляю, — Жан снова принял спокойное выражение лица, — через четыре дня на шестой станции будет проходить небольшой приём в честь переизбрания премьер-министра Полигимнии. Тебе, как офицеру, следует туда прибыть. Желаю хорошо провести время, — альфа подмигнул, — проветрись с Перси, мне выбраться не удастся, у Тика будет течка.

До мичмана медленно доходило, что всё это действительно правда и происходит на самом деле. Его удачная сделка – замужество – давала свои плоды. Иметь в свекрах генерала подразумевает не только ответственность, но и привилегии. Сейчас одним лёгким движением генеральской руки он станет офицером – казалось бы, о большем и мечтать нельзя, но Деметр, воодушевлённый внезапным продвижением, тут же загорелся радостной мыслью, что это только начало… Очередное новое начало.

Теперь Деметр улыбался так же широко, как и Жан. Альфа подхватил тему генерала, и они быстро перешли с военных дел на семейные. Деметр, старательно поддерживая разговор, расспрашивал о маленьком сыне и молодом муже свёкра. Жан своим семейством был несказанно доволен, несмотря на то, что в силу службы виделся с ним лишь пару раз в месяц. Тик был покорным и ласковым, в короткие приезды отца семейства делал всё, чтобы пожилой альфа был счастлив: ублажал и с малышом давал побаловаться. Деметр слушая его рассказы, почувствовал лёгкую зависть, но быстро откинул от себя лирические мысли: он пока не дослужился до генерала, и рано мечтать о покое.

После стандартных процедур и подписаний всех указов, Деметра отпустили домой. Ехал он туда собирать вещи, потому как по статусу ему предложили новое жильё на пятом этаже, и альфу от волнения потряхивало. Войдя в своё старое жилище, он в нерешительности замер, внезапно сообразив, что вещей у Перси за эти два года стало намного больше. Маленькое помещение обросло деталями уюта, и сейчас комната, хоть и осталась всё такой же крошечной, но уже выглядела как чудесная уютная конура, из которой не хотелось уходить. Но Деметр шёл к определённой цели, и его не волновали желания Пи. В заказанные ящики Деметр упаковал всё необходимое, оставляя мелкие детали, которые, как мозаика, составляли увлечения и пристрастия его младшего мужа. На одной из полок Деметр обнаружил пачку презервативов и немного раздражённо выкинул её в утиль, стараясь тут же забыть.

К тому моменту, как младший муж пришёл домой, Деметр уже подтвердил и оплатил новое жильё, вызвал погрузчиков и сложил вещи в доставленные контейнеры. Перси замер на пороге, не до конца понимая, что происходит, и, перехватив суетящегося альфу, осторожно привлёк к себе внимание.

— Теперь у нас жильё на пятом этаже, дорогой муж, — с усмешкой произнёс Деметр, заметив растерянность на лице Перси. — Проверь, не забыл ли я чего, через пару часов тут будет проведена полная чистка, и придут новые жильцы.

Перси рассеянно посмотрел на нарисованный его рукой новый пейзаж в несуществующем окне, на маленькие салфеточки на полочках и тонкие кружевные занавески, что омега сам сделал, и отрицательно качнул головой.

— Всё не важно, Дем, если хочешь, можем поехать сейчас.

Альфа удовлетворённо кивнул, подхватил один из ящиков и заплатил за перевозку остальных. Перси покорно последовал за старшим мужем, взяв на руки Пятнышко.

Новое жильё отличалось и по расположению, и по габаритам. Комната располагалась почти в центре пятого уровня рядом с развлекательным комплексом, и двери располагались недалеко от выхода из секции. Чтобы попасть домой, не приходилось по десять минут кружить в переходах, пересаживаться на разные лифты и бродить по коридорам. Само помещение было просторнее, кухня отделена от общей площади перегородкой, к спальне прилагался кабинет, и окно было настоящим – выходило на комплекс РЦ и яркие огни на этом уровне не гасли круглые сутки. К счастью, на окне стояли жалюзи, и от перемигивания можно было избавиться лёгким нажатием кнопки.

— Просторно и красиво, — улыбнулся Перси, усаживаясь на диван напротив большого ТВ. — Если не против, я займу кабинет своими вещами, ты ведь не часто тут бываешь.

Деметр равнодушно кивнул и расслабленно уселся рядом с мужем, по-хозяйски обхватывая его рукой и притягивая поближе.

— Пятый уровень, Перси! — с его лица не сходила довольная улыбка. — Если всё сложится, как я планировал, через пару лет у нас будет свой дом на седьмом.

— Я очень горжусь тобой, — Перси ласково поцеловал мужа в щёку, но Деметр повернулся к нему и, поймав губы, заставил поцеловать по-настоящему.

Омега тут же прикрыл глаза, страстно выдыхая и расслабляясь в сильных руках. Казалось, он только этого и ждал, и Деметр с удовольствием стал стягивать с младшего мужа строгий рабочий костюм. Страсть омеги распаляла, Перси очень быстро возбуждался и сгорал от нетерпения, словно секса у него не было уже очень давно. Эта мысль почему-то приятно грела, и Деметр сам завёлся, задыхаясь от желания и нежности к красивому мужчине в его руках. Перси обновил свой загар, под сердцем появилась новая татуировка в виде феникса, и это польстило самолюбию Деметра, словно Перси клеймил себя, обозначая принадлежность своему альфе.

Порядочно уставшие, они остались на диване, и Деметр принёс им с кровати покрывало.

— Отличный диван, он мне нравится, — альфа похлопал по широкой спинке, к которой, оказалось, очень удобно прижимать мужа. Перси слегка покраснел и уткнулся носом в широкую грудь мужчины, с удовольствием вдыхая его аромат.

Деметр не заметил, как уснул, но снилось ему что-то очень приятное и спокойное. На военной базе снов почти никогда не было, тут же, ощущая покой, ему грезилась несуществующая планета и зелёная трава. Утром Перси выбрался из-под мужа, его срочно вызвали на работу. Деметр проснулся, поглядывая на то, как омега суетится на кухне, и стал собираться в военный отдел, чтобы закончить вчерашние дела.

В доказательство того, что у него отпуск, Деметр надел не военный мундир, а строгий костюм и галстук, правда, с последним пришлось повозиться, так как, постоянно облачаясь в форму, альфа не научился его завязывать.

Перси заметил возню мужа и, легко перехватив его руки, быстро заплёл узелок.

— Спасибо, — Деметр поцеловал омегу в макушку, с разочарованием понимая, что у него вновь нет запаха.

Перси оставил мужу завтрак и спешно уехал. В квартире сразу стало пусто и тихо, полная звукоизоляция внешних стен не впускала шум РЦ, а такое большое пространство казалось альфе непривычным. Деметр с удовольствием съел всё до крошки, про себя восторгаясь умением Перси готовить, и уже к восьми прибыл в военный центр.

На ближайшие два года Деметра расположили на второй военной базе, которая занималась охраной третьего сектора, в который входили третья, шестая и недостроенная девятая станция. С последней, несомненно, будет много мороки, так как рядом крутились строители, постоянно прибывали и уходили экипажи с деталями, а сама станция не имела действующих движков, и в случае нападения пехотным войскам на своих кораблях придётся буксировать громадину, а Деметру со своими отрядами прикрывать их.

Альфа позаботился и о своих товарищах, оставив под своим командованием Рея и Ареса. Он был уверен, что парни обрадуются возможности работать рядом с Мельпоменой, и четыре выходных в месяц они втроём смогут проводить на станции в РЦ, как и прежде, восемь лет назад, кутя и развлекаясь. Кроме того, теперь у Деметра под боком были квартира и очень страстный муж, последнее альфа, несомненно, рассматривал как преимущество.

Закончив с делами, Деметр вернулся домой. Бездарно тратить день не хотелось, и альфа повозился немного с вещами, раскладывая их по местам, и позвонил друзьям, договорившись о встрече, так как хотелось поскорее поделиться новостью.

После переоделся и позвонил младшему мужу, желая пригласить его в клуб. Перси долго не принимал вызов. А когда появился на вифоне, выглядел дёрганым и замученным.

— Вы там что, свою систему руками чините, что ли? — рассмеялся Деметр, заметив, как суетливо Перси бросает взгляды куда-то в сторону.

— Прости, у нас действительно сложный период, — попытался оправдаться омега.

— Вечером хоть освободишься? Мы с ребятами идём в «Шелл», приходи, как сможешь.

— Постараюсь, хочу с тобой время проводить, но тут, как назло, всё рушится на глазах, — Перси вздохнул.

— Кстати, двенадцатого будет проходить приём на Полигимнии, вырвись со своей работы, часов в пять выезжаем, и оденься повеселее.

— Спасибо, Дем, спасибо большое, — Перси внезапно засиял, — отец говорил мне про приём, я не был уверен, что ты меня позовёшь.

— А кого мне ещё звать? — рассмеялся альфа и отключился.

До встречи с друзьями время ещё было, и Деметр прогулялся по увеселительным кварталам, пропустил пару бокалов какого-то шипучего пьянящего напитка и подошёл к клубу уже в приподнятом настроении. Рей приветственно обнял его, похлопав тяжёлой рукой по спине, видно, он сильно переживал за жизнь товарища. Арес поразил тем, что явился не один, а в компании с Гео. Деметр, смотря на корабельную шлюху, вскинул брови, но прежде чем успел начать оскорблять омегу, Арес быстро произнёс:

— Мы решили пожениться, завтра утром подписываем все документы и переезжаем в свою комнату на втором.

— Ну, поздравляю, — стараясь не выдать своих истинных чувств, сказал Деметр.

Новость его не обрадовала. Арес был склонен преувеличивать своё влечение, а это затянулось уже на полтора года. Он и раньше не раз западал на разных омег. К счастью, интрижки не заканчивались замужеством, а тут, видимо, Гео крепко ухватил парня, раз они решили зарегистрировать брак. Комната на втором – это тоже не райский уголок – а площадь два на три метра, в которой только кровать и помещалась.

Рей тоже выбор друга не одобрил, скривился, рассматривая симпатичную стройную фигуру омеги и его довольную улыбку на лице. Похоже, Гео всё же добился своего и забеременел, а значит, в брачный дом не отправится, даже если Арес погибнет.

Переглянувшись, недовольные вояки решили на омегу внимания не обращать и просто развлечься и выпить, как всегда. Деметр выбрал для них лучший столик, что, благодаря его званию, им тут же предоставили, и заказал напитки. Гео от алкоголя отказался, подтверждая догадки – он носил ребёнка.

Новость о повышении и что теперь их друг - лейтенант произвела фурор, а назначение на вторую базу обрадовало даже Гео, который тут же стал бормотать про то, что Арес сможет чаще возвращаться домой. Рей на эти высказывания только хмурился, а Деметр отмахнулся и часто поглядывал на вход, надеясь, что придёт Перси, и займёт лейтенанта чем-нибудь более весёлым. Но младший муж не появлялся, это выводило альфу из себя.

Деметр почти час нервно посматривал на часы и воркующую парочку, но потом просто устал себя дёргать и заставил успокоиться. В конце концов, когда Перси освободится, то непременно придёт. Стараясь отвлечь себя хоть чем-то, он взял пару шотов крепкого и пошёл развеяться на танцполе. Арес сразу отказался, всё ещё обжимаясь с Гео, Рей же, немного обдумав, решил, что танцевать пока нет желания, и подождёт, когда его приметит какой-нибудь симпатичный мальчик, и уже с ним и начнёт веселиться.

В зале было очень шумно, а обилие запахов тут же вскружило голову. Сотни омег, альф крутились рядом, трогали его в хаотичном танце и утягивали в круговорот. Через полчаса сердце стало с бешеным ритмом вырываться из груди, но веселье захватывало, заставляя жаждать большего. Деметр танцевал с каким-то смазливым парнем с огромными накладными ресницами и не думал ни о чём, кроме музыки и ритма своего сердца.

Через какое-то время смазливого парня оттолкнул, а затем занял его место невысокий, гибкий, как змея, омега. Роскошные густые мелированные волосы каскадом опускались на плечи, и он умело ими пользовался. Деметр засмотрелся на длинноногого, подвижного юношу, и тот тут же перешёл к более активным действиям. Контактный танец возбудил – омега дурманяще пах, призывно крутил бёдрами, и Деметр, уже не стесняясь, вовсю ощупывал его, наслаждаясь крепостью ягодиц и ярким запахом похоти.

Омега и сам был не против развлечься, выдохнул Деметру своё имя – Эол, стрелял глазками, и в какой-то момент они стали целоваться. Отталкивать его не было ни малейшего желания, и в голове стали крутиться пошлые мыслишки про отдельные комнаты, и как было бы приятно поставить его раком на чистых простынях, заталкивая член в его крепкую задницу.

Увлёкшись Эолом, Деметр не заметил, как приехал Перси. Младший муж безошибочно направился к заказанному столику, пожал руки солдатам и вежливо поздоровался с Гео. При виде сына генерала у последнего округлились глаза – высокий статный омега привлекал внимание своей модельной внешностью. Перси снова был одет слишком строго для подобного заведения. Словно намеренно скрываясь от липких взглядов альф, он прятал себя под серым костюмом. Но офисный наряд не мог скрыть его сногсшибательной фигуры, ухоженного лица и густой шевелюры, что волнами спускались на плечи Персефона. Завсегдатаи клубов тут же наметили себе цель, да и восхищённый взгляд Гео о многом говорил.

Перси нельзя было назвать выдающимся, но каждое его движение, каждый взгляд сводил с ума мужчин и привлекал слишком много внимания. От Перси тянуло королевским величием, при этом он казался открытым и приветливым.

— Деметр пока отошёл, — немного смущаясь, попытался прикрыть своего друга Арес и утянул своего жениха в поцелуй, чтобы тот не сболтнул лишнего.

Но Перси и без объяснений всё понял, заметив старшего мужа в скачущей толпе с висящим на шее омегой.

— Может, выпьешь? — Рей подвинул к Перси бокал.

— Нет, благодарю, я надеюсь забеременеть в ближайшее время, — Перси, не отрываясь, смотрел на Деметра, лицо омеги ничего не выражало, но глаза словно боялись отпустить альфу, цеплялись, удерживали.

— Забеременеть? — Рей удивлённо сделал большой глоток, — а разве Деметр тебе не сказал...

Рей не успел договорить, к столику подбежал взволнованный альфа и бесцеремонно схватил Перси за плечо, отчего Рей поднялся, сжимая кулаки, а Арес нахмурился и тоже напрягся. Помешавший их беседе альфа был одет очень дорого, красив и ухожен. Мужчина явно был членом высшего общества, и на него тут же стали коситься местные пираньи.

— У нас очередной прорыв, — быстро и чуть ли не задыхаясь, альфа потянул за собой Перси, — какого чёрта ты ушёл! Я же сказал тебе, что это на пару суток точно!

Персефон попытался что-то ответить альфе, но тот просто утянул омегу из зала, так что Перси даже не успел попрощаться.

Как только Перси покинул их столик, вернулся Деметр и, прижимая к себе разгорячённого парня, сделал заказ на пару напитков.

— Тут Перси приходил, — немного мрачно и сердито сказал Арес, явно осуждая поведение Деметра, — но ушёл с каким-то альфой.

— Да? — Деметр удивлённо повернулся к выходу, словно надеясь заметить там знакомый образ. Где-то в толпе мелькнула статная фигура, и рядом с ним стоял крупный мужчина, по-деловому прижимая к себе юношу. Увиденное болезненно кольнуло Деметра, заставляя его резко отвернуться и сердито сжать кулаки. Казалось, он уже был в подобной ситуации, и неприятные воспоминания сдавливали сердце в тиски. Эол попытался привлечь его внимание, но Деметр оттолкнул омегу, грубо сказав, что ему нужно позвонить, и удалился в отдельную кабинку.

Перси снова долго не принимал вызов, когда же появился на экране, натянуто улыбнулся.

— Извини, мне пришлось уйти. Возможно, я не вернусь домой сегодня…

— Мне сказали, ты ушёл с каким-то альфой, — зло произнёс Деметр, не в силах полностью контролировать себя.

Персефон удивлённо уставился на старшего мужа, даже через сеть чувствуя его гнев, и немного раздражённо спросил:

— Ты пытаешься устроить мне сцену ревности?

— Нет!

Деметр резко сбросил звонок, кровь кипела так, что он был готов разбить свой коммуникатор. В голове крутилась мысль о том, что он сам позволил Перси встречаться с другими, но также сводило с ума понимание, что он сейчас на станции, а Перси предпочёл ему другого. И от этого хотелось сделать мужу больно. Очень больно.

Вернувшись к столу, он сразу заказал себе три стопки чего-то крепкого, угостил Эола напитком и взял себе большой бокал пойла. Хотелось напиться до беспамятства или сделать что-то ещё более глупое. Эол старательно привлекал его внимание, вился ужом и постоянно прижимался к губам.

— Пойдём развлечёмся, — омега похабно улыбнулся и нагло запустил Деметру руку в штаны. Альфа вздрогнул, не ожидая подобного, но быстро сдался, желая отвлечься, наслаждаясь умелыми прикосновениями.

Эол не пошёл к съёмным комнатам, а вывел к жилым кварталам примерно в тот же район, где жил теперь Деметр, и альфа усмехнулся иронии происходящего. Он снял шлюшку всего в паре секторов от своего собственного дома. В груди бушевало желание отомстить Перси, сам не зная, за что, может, просто за то, что омега так увлечено работал, а не занимался своим мужем. Мелькнула даже идея притащить Эола к себе в дом, но Деметр тут же отринул эту мысль, помня о данном слове и не желая пачкать брачное ложе каким-то вертлявым парнем.

Квартира Эола ничем не отличалась от дома Деметра. Только на стенах не было картин, нарисованных рукой младшего мужа, не было приятного аромата на кухне и мелких деталей, заставляющих Деметра рваться в квартиру к Перси.

— Откуда у тебя жильё на пятом? — удивился альфа, рассматривая обстановку — кабинет был переделан во вторую спальню, и там с трудом разместилась кровать. Туда и потащил Эол своего случайного партнёра. Ещё одна кровать занимала место дивана.

— Квартира родителей, я пока живу с ними, — пояснил омега, спешно стягивая с себя одежду и раздевая альфу.

Деметр лишь коротко кивнул. Эол, похоже, так же, как и другие омеги, мечтал ухватить себе мужа и перебраться в выданное молодой паре жилище. Только редко такая комната оказывалась пригодной для нормального жилья. Потому омеги гонялись за статусными мужчинами, например, за лейтенантами. Но Деметр не был свободен, и его удивило то, как доверчиво омега себя повёл, приглашая альфу в свой дом.

Деметр даже не скрывал своего положения, всегда носил на пальце кольцо и открыто говорил, что уже имеет мужа. Только сейчас, взглянув на свой палец, альфа с удивлением не обнаружил на нём небольшой ободок металла, запоздало вспомнив, что так и не перебрал вещи из больницы, и кольцо наверняка осталось в них. Это на мгновение отрезвило, заставило вспомнить, что ему хотелось совсем не такого времяпрепровождения, что дома его ждёт муж…

Но при мысли о Перси его снова обуяла ревность и понимание, что младший его вовсе там не ждёт. Деметр утянул Эола в жаркий поцелуй и, уже не задумываясь, завалил его на постель. Эол податливо выгибался, постанывал, а Деметру начало казаться, что всё происходящее именно то, о чём он всегда и мечтал. Эол прекрасный юноша, красив как бог, и жажда обладания им просто сводила с ума. Когда жар стал плавить мозги, до альфы вдруг дошло что происходит, и он попытался отстраниться от скулящего омеги.

— У тебя, что ли, течка? — изумлённо спросил Деметр.

— Возьми меня, возьми... — повторял Эол.

— Почему ты не в больнице??

— У меня папа – врач, всё необходимое есть дома. Ну же, Деметр! В ближайшие четыре дня никто в квартире не появится, сделай меня своим, — омега обхватил мужчину ногами за торс и сладко застонал. — Поспеши, мне уже плохо!

Если рассудок и пытался уговорить Деметра сбежать, то тело было категорически против. И вскоре он погрузился в блаженное состояние гона, когда ничто, кроме его партнёра и желаний соития с ним, его больше не интересовало.

Хотелось дарить влекомому телу нежность и ласки, но под действием инстинктов Деметр неосознанно был груб, и хрупкое тело подвывало от боли, когда альфа сжимал его до хруста костей. Пробуждение после трёх дней совокупления снова до противного изменило реальность, показывая всё в неприглядном сером цвете. Эол – измученный и истощённый, со смывшейся косметикой и лохматой головой, казался худшим из возможный вариантов. Измятая постель, от сильнейшего запаха секса и пота воротило, хотелось поскорее забраться в душ и вернуться в свой собственный дом.

— Ты просто зверь, — прохрипел омега, пытаясь улечься Деметру на грудь.

Альфа рассмеялся от банальности и глупости его слов, отодвинул от себя юношу и направился на кухню в поисках еды и воды. Плиткой для приготовления еды тут не пользовались, зато пищедоставка подмигивала сигналом готовности, и на подставке стояла порция для одного. Немного покривившись, Деметр съел половину, вторую отнёс любовнику, пожалев его замученное тельце. Неприятно тяготили выпавшие из памяти дни, а когда на личном коммуникаторе загорелось напоминание о том, что ему пора ехать на приём к премьер-министру, Деметр испугался, что чуть не пропустил одно из важнейших событий в его жизни – ведь на этом мероприятии будет много важных людей, знакомство с которыми может повлиять на будущее карьериста.

Забыв про голод, альфа стал спешно собираться. Эол, заметив это, выбрался из постели и удивлённо остановил Деметра.

— Куда ты? Мы так хорошо провели это время, разве ты не хочешь остаться?

— У меня важная встреча, — Деметр остался недоволен своим внешним видом, значит, придётся потратить время и снять костюм. — На шестой станции премьер-министр проводит банкет в честь своего переизбрания, и это будет мой первый выход в качестве офицера.

— О, Боже, я поеду с тобой.

Деметр на юношу лишь махнул рукой, ему было всё равно, что надумал себе этот омега, главное, самому оказаться на месте вовремя. Через пять минут он вышел из квартиры, не обращая внимание на идущего за ним омегу и его немного вульгарную одежду. В ближайшем салоне Деметр переоделся и в поезд сел в полной боевой готовности, только с галстуком опять вышла неувязка, Эол понятия не имел, как справляться с этой деталью одежды, и альфе пришлось самому выкручиваться. Уже на подъезде Деметру пришёл вызов на телефон с неизвестного личного кода, и Деметр отсел от Эола, не желая, чтобы тот слышал его разговор.

На экране появился незнакомый альфа, он смотрел на собеседника с каким-то презрением, поднимал голову и держался высокомерно. Деметру он не понравился с первого взгляда.

— Вы муж Персефона Оксигена? — альфа прошёлся по собеседнику взглядом.

— Да, что вы хотели?

— Я работаю с Персефоном, и он забыл свой коммуникатор, сбегая с рабочего места, — альфа явно был недоволен последним и не пытался скрыть презрение в своём голосе, — напомните ему, что пропущенное время ему придётся отработать.

— Вы, так понимаю, тот самый Артур? — спросил Деметр.

— Да, моё имя Артур Гиес, и мне не нравится ваш тон.

— Я рад, что не нравится. Потому что мне не нравится ваше близкое сосуществование с Перси, — Деметр не заметил, как поднял голос, чувствуя, как вновь закипает от ревности.

— Прошу, следите за словами! У меня есть любимый и соответствующий моему статусу муж. А Персефон лишь хороший сотрудник с не очень хорошей медицинской картой. — Артур сбросил вызов, и Деметр неровно выдохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и привести в порядок голову. Очевидно, этот парень не был любовником его мужа, Перси достаточно тактичен, чтобы не писать в своих письмах про тех, с кем близок. Это немного остудило вспыльчивого и собственнического альфу. Но Деметр всё равно был уверен, что если не Артур, то значит, другой ухажёр отнимает у него Перси.

До банкетного зала они добрались за полчаса до начала, что как раз соответствовало этикету. На входе Деметр провёл своим личным чипом, и двери гостеприимно открылись, заставляя его улыбаться от чувства собственного превосходства. Поправив на груди знак отличия, на котором теперь светился символ лейтенанта, он вошёл в зал. Эол проскользнул следом, повисая на его локте и заставляя альфу обратить на спутника внимание. Омега был одет неподобающе, такие наряды были приемлемы в клубах, тут же его джинсы с блёстками и тонкая кофточка смотрелись дёшево.

Стараясь избавиться от него, Деметр отправил Эола к столу с закусками, но омега каждый раз возвращался, прилипая к лейтенанту. Уже через час Деметр порядочно от него устал, хотя омега не делал ничего предосудительного, старался вести себя тихо, он всё равно выглядел не к месту. Впрочем, это не помешало лейтенанту наладить связи и пообщаться с высокопоставленными людьми. Ему удалось познакомиться со своим будущим начальником – с полковником Деймосом Холлом, что управлял защитными дивизиями и был старшим офицером на второй военной базе. Поговорить с ним в неофициальной обстановке было приятно, мужчина оказался спокойным и заинтересовался молодым лейтенантом.

Ближе к вечеру Деметр познакомился почти со всеми присутствующими старшими офицерами и высокопоставленными людьми странствующей Ивлионии. Около девяти к нему подошёл и сам премьер-министр в сопровождении Алоэя. Видеть своего постоянного любовника с Глизе рядом с другим альфой было немного странным, хотя Деметр и вспомнил, что омега является супругом какой-то важной шишки с шестой станции. То, что премьер-министр Артемис Хион назвал Алоэя своим супругом, немного смутило Деметра.

— А это, вероятно, сын Жана Энгера, ваш супруг Персефон Оксиген? — Алоэй протянул Эолу ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Моё имя Эол, — зачем-то сказал юноша, и Деметр был готов придушить его за это.

Разговор с Артемисом вышел натянутым и коротким, после него Алоэй коротко кивнул на балкончик, показывая Деметру, что желает с ним поговорить. Общаться с любовником не было ни малейшего желания, учитывая, что Эол стал закатывать сцены, расспрашивая про мужа Деметра.

— Поверить не могу, у тебя есть муж?! — у омеги от возмущения тряслись руки. — Ты был со мной в течку со сцепкой! Как я зарегистрирую беременность, если ты со мной не поженишься?!

— Не будет у тебя беременности, — рыкнул на него альфа, стараясь утащить омегу подальше от людей, — я сделал вазэктомию, и детей у меня не может быть! А тащить меня в свою квартиру в течку было твоей идеей, так что не надо ныть!

Под локоть Деметр довёл Эола до выхода и выпроводил за двери. Хотелось забыть о нём как о страшном сне, выкинуть из головы и избавиться от его запаха, который словно въелся в кожу. Говорить с Алоэем тоже не хотелось, но он всё же решил попрощаться с ним, надеясь, что они уже больше не встретятся.

Алоэй стоял на балконе, спокойно попивал шампанское из бокала и, увидев появившегося Деметра, протянул второй бокал ему. Омега в неофициально обстановке сильно преобразился. Умело пользуясь своей полнотой и короткой причёской, он надел просторный строгий костюм, который придавал его фигуре больше мощи и крепости, чем было на самом деле.

— Ты позвал меня сюда, чтобы выпить? — удивился альфа.

— Хотел узнать, нахуя ты притащил сюда шлюху.

— Не хватает, чтобы ты меня отчитывал, — с презрением хохотнул Деметр.

— Я не собираюсь тебя отчитывать или поучать. Только люди тут другого круга и уровня. Когда о тебе пойдут слухи – уже не отмоешься. И я надеюсь, про нас с тобой ты будешь молчать!

— Не было никаких нас с тобой. Я просто использовал бесплатную дырку.

— Следи за своими словами, выходец с нижних этажей Каллиопы, — Алоэй смерил его взглядом и закинул в рот пластинку с легальным наркотиком, что считалось предметом роскоши, — мой муж может отправить тебя туда, откуда генерал Жан Энгер вытащил.

Говорить с омегой Деметру больше было не о чем, да и Алоэй был с этим согласен. Они молча разошлись, каждый уверенный, что поставил собеседника на место. Банкет подходил к концу, и большая часть высокопоставленных аристократов разъехалась по домам. Деметру тоже нужно было вернуться в свою квартиру и переодеться в форму, так как ранним утром он должен был прибыть на вторую базу.

В поезде ему очень хотелось поспать, но какая-то весёлая компания распевала песенки и мешала расслабиться. На пятом уровне Деметр первым делом сдал костюм, а потом уже направился домой. От усталости немного подкашивались ноги – три дня развлечений с Эолом, а потом светский приём серьёзно измучили уже немолодое тело. Оказавшись в своём доме, Деметр с огромным облегчением выдохнул и растянул неровно завязанный узел галстука.

— С возвращением, — немного сипло произнёс Перси, и Деметр перевёл взгляд на кухоньку, где сидел его младший муж.

Кажется, за эти три дня он немного забыл о его существовании, но сейчас, заметив на том красивый дорогой костюм, макияж и причёску, которая явно готовилась не для домашних посиделок, стало до отвращения стыдно.

Перси его ждал, а Деметр, как мальчишка, повёлся на красивое личико, круглую попку текущего парня, хотя дома у него был муж, которому Деметр обещал и ужин, и время рядом, и просто немного внимания.

— Блядь, — Деметр покачал головой, злясь на самого себя.

— Я бы с радостью выпорол тебя как нашкодившего ребёнка, но, кажется, ты уже вышел из этого возраста, — с грустной улыбкой ответил муж, и Деметр понял, что хоть Перси и злится, но, как и всегда, сдержит обиду при себе, проглотит и забудет.

Сбросив пиджак и ботинки, альфа подошёл к Пи, желая обнять того с благодарностью за все добрые и ласковые слова, за сотни писем, просто за понимание… но Перси резко отпрянул, оттолкнув его.

— Ты был с омегой? — в голосе мужа слушалось не столько удивление, сколько испуг. — Был с омегой в течку, — уточнил Перси.

— Чёрт, я сейчас быстро приму душ, — Деметр бегом направился к кабинке, но, бросив взгляд на младшего, понял, что сделанного уже не смоешь – обычно спокойный и сдержанный, омега сейчас тяжело дышал, опирался на стол и, кажется, ничего перед собой не видел.

Возможно, простые измены Перси и мог перетерпеть, но вот течка с другим омегой – это слишком глубокая близость, почти духовное слияние. Для Перси это стало ударом. Смыв с себя Эола, чей запах сейчас казался уже отталкивающим, Деметр замер, пытаясь придумать, что сказать Пи.

Оправдываться не имело смысла, Деметр действительно поступил по-свински и почти физически сейчас чувствовал боль Перси. Выйдя к нему, альфа побоялся подойти – Перси беззвучно плакал, закусив рукав своей рубашки, и Деметр был готов сквозь землю провалиться, лишь бы не видеть этих слёз. Он не умел утешать, ненавидел слабости, но сейчас ему было невероятно стыдно и противно от своих загулов, ошибок и неправильных решений, которые заставляли Перси страдать.

— Пи, — осторожно приблизившись, Деметр положил ему руку на спину, но Перси повёл плечом, отталкивая его от себя.

Альфа тут же почувствовал накатывающую злость из-за безвыходности ситуации. Всё уже случилось – ничего не изменить, и Персефон сразу после свадьбы был поставлен в известность, что Деметр не собирается себе ни в чём отказывать. Только вот злость эта была не жёсткая, когда хочется что-то сломать, а горячая, и голодной птицей выклёвывала сердце, стучала в виски. Перси мог злиться, ругать его, но только не отталкивать. Потому что Перси – его!

— Не надо так делать!

Резко развернув омегу, он заставил мужа встать и, встряхнув, посмотрел в глаза.

— В чём дело? У меня этих омег много и постоянно разные, чем тебе именно этот поперёк горла встал?

Перси попытался отвести взгляд, но Деметр схватил его за подбородок, поднимая голову.

— Ничем, — омега тяжело сглотнул и сжал дрожащие губы, — возьми меня. Займись со мной любовью.

Это был самый верный ответ, который Деметр и ждал. Так поступил бы ревнивый альфа – подарил бы прекрасную сексуальную ночь, избавляя от воспоминаний о сопернике. Только Перси совсем не альфа.

Внутри всё напряглось, от одной только мысли о младшем муже на их широкой постели внутренний ком развернулся, наполняя Деметра безумным желанием, и альфа рванул Перси за воротничок дорогой рубашки. Прижался губами к горячей коже с лёгким ароматом мяты и, не сдержавшись, застонал – ему нужен был этот вкус на губах. Вкус ЕГО Перси.

Действуя грубо, спешно, Деметр раздевал младшего мужа, продолжая агрессивно целовать губы, шею, плечи, пытаясь впитать его в себя и избавиться от Эола раз и навсегда. Перси отвечал так же страстно, захлёбываясь от стонов, вскрикивая от голодных прикосновений мужа.

Альфа подтолкнул Перси к постели, укладывая его на спину и с восхищением осматривая сильное крепкое тело мужа. Только вот от взгляда на лицо Перси по спине пробежали мурашки, и Деметр отвернулся – омега всё так же плакал, и слёзы заливали ему щёки.

— Деметр, пожалуйста, возьми меня, — тихо позвал Перси, но альфа лишь головой покачал.

Желание угасло с тем же бешеным темпом, как и захватило его. Альфа ненавидел слёзы, но дело даже не в этом. Смотреть на рыдающего мужа было невыносимо, появлялось отвращение к себе. До тошноты болело всё в груди, казалось, ещё немного, и его вырвет.

Вырвет его собственным сердцем.

Быстро подхватив свою военную форму, Деметр стал одеваться.

— Почему? Что не так? Я тебя не привлекаю? — с каждым словом всё тише, всё более хрипло говорил Перси, и Деметр сильнее сжал зубы.

— Хватит, Перси! — строго произнёс он, надевая ботинки и забирая оставленное кольцо. — Такой ты мне неприятен!

Выскочив за дверь, Деметр схватил себя за волосы и тихо взвыл, за дверью в унисон ему раздался отчаянный вопль младшего мужа. Альфа почти бегом направился прочь от квартиры, прочь от пугающих чувств, клокочущих в груди.

Почему жизнь не может быть простой и правильной – разложенной на полочки, когда всё понятно и ничего не мучает тебя безумной болью в груди. Что он сделал не так? Почему Перси плачет? Ответы – вот они, понятны и дураку, но так хочется развести руками и сказать, что всё так всегда и было, что брак-то по расчёту, и Деметр совсем не обязан любить своего младшего мужа.

— Я не люблю тебя, Перси, — твёрдо и со злостью произнёс альфа, с силой сжимая кулаки.

Быстрым шагом он направился к лифтам, смахивая с щёк горячие слёзы. Почему Перси плакал, он прекрасно понимал, и ему было стыдно за необдуманные поступки. Но он понятия не имел, почему плакал сам.

## 01001\. Мы в ответе за тех...

_Встречать тебя как солнечную песню, Раскинув крылья, над землей паря, Возможно там мы исчерпаем вместе Любви истоки в каплях янтаря. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Писем от Пи не было три месяца, и Деметр устал обновлять почтовый ящик, дожидаясь того, чего, по его мнению, быть не могло. Так тошно и одиноко ему не было с тех пор, как погиб отец – хотелось выплеснуть всё, выдрать из себя ненужное и успокоить глупое сердце.

Несколько раз он собирался написать ему сам, извиниться за то, что обманул его ожидания и забрался в постель к Эолу. Но потом понимал, что не за что извиняться, между ними не те отношения, чтобы давать клятвы и обещания. Деметр ничего не должен Перси, так же, как и Пи ничем ему не обязан. Только вот без писем становилось всё хуже, тоскливее, и даже работа и окружающие его люди не помогали забыться.

Вторая военная база ходила по орбите вокруг третьей и шестой станций, на ней постоянно проживали около двадцати тысяч военных и ещё около десяти тысяч работников, их семей, случайных гостей, а также исследовательская группа, которая пыталась вычислять появление врага. В спиритические способности последних Деметр не верил, но временами их предсказания или, как они утверждали, научные расчёты сбывались, и потому их продолжали содержать и не разгоняли.

Каждый день у них были облёты и тренировки, смены по тридцать шесть часов выматывали, но раз в неделю был один выходной, который с каждым разом давил всё сильнее, потому что Деметр не хотел возвращаться на станцию и встречаться с мужем. Рей поддерживал товарища и оставался рядом, они развлекались в залах отдыха, смотрели фильмы и выпивали в офицерском пабе, где, как ни странно, появлялись и свободные омеги, неизвестным образом оказавшиеся на корабле, но их не выставляли, так как они часто использовались по назначению. Арес с ними больше не оставался, альфа рвался домой, улыбался до ушей, рассказывая про своего драгоценного супруга и про то, как у того растёт живот. Вечный холостяк Рей товарища не понимал, а Деметру слушать про младшего мужа не хотелось, потому что его исчез с горизонта.

Замужество Ареса немного развело товарищей по сторонам, старые развлечения альфу больше не привлекали, он держался стороной, а вскоре и вовсе перестал общаться с друзьями. Временами Рей вылавливал его во время занятий или тренировок, пытался развести на разговор, но Арес отговаривался, спешил уйти или делал вид, что очень занят. Деметра игнор друга только злил, он не замечал, как срывался временами и на Рее. Но чаще на удобно подвернувшихся в постели омегах, один из таких попытался даже написать на Деметра заявление, но альфа его немного прижал, и тот предпочёл просто больше лейтенанту на глаза не попадаться.

Через два месяца Деметру была предложена должность старшего лейтенанта, но ему не удалось пройти психологический тест, и после третьего провала ему выделили психолога. Деметр мог бы отказаться, но его друзья, а также и он сам заметили частые приступы агрессии и беспричинного гнева. А после нескольких сеансов, на которых Деметр не особо и говорить-то хотел, пожилой омега с умным видом заявил, что из-за физической перегрузки, когда он почти два часа провёл в межпространственном переходе, пострадали не только его тело, но и рассудок. Тело в больнице успешно восстановили, а вот разуму требовался покой и правильный подход.

Альфа не верил, что чужой, незнакомый ему мужчина способен хоть как-то помочь, но постепенно, сам того не заметив, стал рассказывать о том, что действительно его тревожило – и тревога эта упиралась в его младшего мужа.

— Причина ваших недомоганий не в том, что Персефон перестал писать вам письма, а в сильном нервном истощении. Вы стараетесь обвинить во всём мужа, чтобы не искать других виноватых, но после терапии вам станет легче, и вы поймёте, что ваш омега ни в чём не провинился.

— Я ни разу его и не обвинил.

— Возможно, вслух. Но подсознательно вы пытаетесь его упрекнуть. Видимо, отсутствие связи заставляет вас думать, что вы лишились над ним контроля. А может, вы желаете сломать его, так как он во многом сильнее вас. Но подумайте, нужен ли вам будет сломленный Персефон? Вам стоит написать ему самому, просто узнать причину молчания и начать вести диалог. Но прежде вы пройдёте виртуальное сканирование и электротерапию.

Деметр был уверен, что психолог, получающий деньги за разговоры с офицерами, ничего не способен понять в его душе и чувствах, но почему-то покорно продолжал делиться с ним своими мыслями, словно надеясь, что однажды чужой человек примет за него сложное и неприятное решение, каким бы оно ни было.

Сообщение от Персефона Оксигена пришло через девяносто два дня. И Деметр невольно задержал дыхание, заметив мигающий огонёк на личном коммуникаторе. В этот день они были на дежурстве, его эсминец проверял скопления астероидов и сканировал подпространство, надеясь уловить хоть какие-то сигналы, чтобы их эксперт-группа определила возможность атаки. Деметр не мог покинуть свой пост, и последние двенадцать часов дежурства превратились для него в нервотрёпку. Когда же он, наконец, оказался в своей комнате, то первым делом открыл послание.  
 _  
«Здравствуй, Деметр._

_Прости, что не писал тебе так долго, но проблемы на работе не давали мне расслабиться. Возможно, ты знаешь, что неполадки в жизнеобеспечении первой станции обернулись катастрофой, и сейчас первые два уровня полностью заблокированы и отключены от системы. Спасти удалось многих, но ещё больше погибло. И хотя все списали на недостаточную квалификацию техников, я чувствую в случившемся непосредственную вину, ведь мы могли догадаться о поломке раньше, проверяя системы и показатели. Как бы то ни было, сейчас положение стабильное, но и пугающее. Перенаселение третьего и четвёртого уровней на Каллиопе может вызвать новый сбой, а наши отчёты начальство отложило в долгий ящик, и исправлять нижние уровни возьмутся лишь через год._

_Артур говорит, это больше не моя забота, ведь меня перевели в другой отдел, но у меня сердце болит за тех людей, что остались и были оставлены на умирающих уровнях. Пожалуй, я больше не буду об этом писать, так как это довольно неприятная для меня тема._

_Что касается моей обиды, то, несомненно, она также мешала мне сесть и кинуть тебе пару строк. К счастью, всё прошло, мы оба взрослые люди и понимаем, что брак по расчёту не может заставить ни тебя, ни меня изменить своим принципам. Я извиняюсь за несдержанность и обещаю в дальнейшем не пытаться ждать от тебя большего, чем имею._

_Твой муж Персефон»._

Деметр изумлённо смотрел на экран и пытался понять, почему же ему так больно от таких простых и обычных слов. Привычное нежное приветствие и подпись исчезли. Письмо казалось сухим, сдержанным, словно Перси писал чужому человеку.

— Ты хотел, чтобы он тебя разлюбил? Поздравляю, ты добился своего, — обречённо произнёс Деметр сам себе.

Возможно, альфа и не замечал, как любовь мужа помогала ему сохранять трезвый разум и держать себя в руках. Так удобно и привычно знать, что тебя кто-то ждёт, что кому-то ты нужен и этот кто-то будет по тебе скучать, если что-то с тобой случится. Даже если у Деметра никогда не появилось бы чувств к младшему мужу, в глубине души он надеялся, что Перси всегда будет его любить, дарить лёгкие улыбки и писать нежные слова, от которых хотелось подниматься ранним утром и продолжать за что-то бороться.

Но за что он борется? За высокое звание, которое даст ему хорошую квартиру на седьмом уровне Мельпомены? Что будет он делать в этой огромной квартире, где Перси не будет его встречать и целовать так нежно, согревая израненную душу своим теплом? Зачем ему высокое положение, если над ним всё равно будут посмеиваться и показывать пальцем, называя отбросом с нижних уровней. Он был уверен, что любой ценой, рано или поздно, но достигнет своей мечты. Но оказалось, он не готов заплатить за это такой ценой – любовью Перси.

Забравшись под ледяной душ, Деметр пытался успокоить что-то голодное и злое, клокочущее в груди. Он понимал, что поступил неправильно, переспал с Эолом и бросил младшего одного, что омеги очень чувствительны и обидчивы, слишком тяжело переносят период своей течки, и теперь Перси наказывает его за предательство. Но это наказание злило, потому что Деметр не считал, что Перси имеет право его наказывать. За два года «совместной» жизни они вместе провели шесть течек, восемнадцать дней секса, и ни единого разговора, ни одной общей темы. Секс, регулярный безумный секс, чудо-отпуски и бонусом – письма, приходящие на службу. Но ни грамма сближения, только мимолётные порывы в душе. Они так и остались чужими людьми из разных миров. Редкие встречи не дали ничего, кроме страсти и желания обладать им. Пусть Перси рассказывал о себе много, открывал сердце и душу, но Деметр понятия не имел, чем и как живёт его младший муж. Чем интересуется, с кем общается, что ест и куда ходит. Перси был чужим и таким и должен был оставаться.

Поэтому всю эту глупую тягу к мужу следовало стереть на корню.

Вернувшись в комнату, он, сжав зубы, удалил все послания Перси, написал в отдел кадров запрос о переводе Тантала в фениксы и записался на очередной тест для получения нового звания. Продолжая повторять снова и снова, что Перси ему не нужен, что младший муж с его чувствами и письмами приучил Деметра к хорошему, но становиться ручным псом альфа не собирался. Перси нужно изгнать из своих мыслей, а для этого нужно просто на него разозлиться. Альфа был уверен, что он сильный человек, и в этих крошках иллюзорной любви не нуждается, а потому в своих мыслях превратил омегу в козла отпущения.

Очередной сеанс терапии поверг психолога в шок. Он продолжал твердить, что Деметр закрывается и, в итоге, лишь усугубит проблему, но альфа холодно отмахнулся. Через пару дней он сдал тест, и во время награждения Жан, что периодически появлялся на базе, сам пожал ему руку.

— Сожалею, что наши бестолковые медики не заметили твоего стресса. Рад, что ты пришёл в норму, — генерал сочувственно улыбнулся зятю и снова вернулся к своим делам.

Несмотря на сданный тест, Деметр продолжил общение с психологом, подсознательно понимая, что помощь ему всё же нужна.

— Вся ваша жестокость надумана. Это попытка защититься, спрятаться от того, что вам по-настоящему нужно, вы намеренно делаете больно и себе, и своему мужу, словно испытывая на прочность. Но вам обоим нужна поддержка и внимание. И если я правильно понял, Персефон, как более лояльный и терпеливый человек, рано или поздно вновь пойдёт вам на уступки, прогибаясь и ломая себя. Но покуда вы не научитесь принимать его дар, толку от его жертв не будет.

— Мне не нужны его жертвы. Как и он сам. Я сам себя создал, поднялся с самых низов и не позволю мной манипулировать. Перси должен смириться, что я тот, кто я есть!

— И кто же вы?

Деметр не знал.

Кажется, с тех пор как погиб его отец, он впервые пытался понять, что же ему требуется от жизни. Кто же он и куда идёт. Чёткая цель, придуманная в детстве, пусть и недостижимая, помогала ему держаться одного курса. Только вот жизнь менялась, и Деметр с ней тоже. И, кажется, то, что в детстве казалось самым важным, с каждым годом привлекало его всё меньше и меньше. Зато хотелось чего-то другого. Чьих-то нежных рук и приятного голоса. Хотелось того, кто поможет не сжимать зубы и не выть по ночам в подушку.

***

Рей на их посиделки стал приводить молодого солдата – Пелопа Плуто, юноша только закончил военную академию и уже попал в отряды фениксов, показывая хорошие результаты. Конечно, немалую роль сыграли его родители – также военные, и Деметр не отказывал себе в выгодных знакомствах. Рей же просто нашёл весёлого компанейского альфу, готового хлебнуть с ним водки и пощипать омег за задницы.

Арес, возможно, из ревности к новому члену их неделимой троицы стал подсаживаться во время обедов, но всё так же сторонился ночных посиделок. Очевидно, он очень боялся поддаться соблазну, а уговоры Рея, что это всего лишь секс, не имеющий отношения к чувствам и его младшему мужу, прерывал шумными возражениями, что он любит Гео и никогда не осквернит его доверие другим омегой.

На подобные заявления Деметр лишь ухмылялся, уверенный, что Гео своё не упускает и в отсутствии мужа развлекается, как и прежде. Лейтенант не пытался равнять всех под одну гребёнку, сравнивая с собой, просто Деметр помнил поведение Гео на «Пере» и видел, как ведут себя омеги в клубах. Потому у него сложилась твёрдая уверенность, что так же, как и он, никто из омег себе в удовольствии не отказывает.

Пелоп умел веселиться, хорошо поднимал настроение, и омеги за ним вились шлейфом. Смотря на него, Деметр узнавал себя в молодости, и оттого парень с каждым днём нравился всё больше. И больше всего он нравился тем, что, в отличие от молодого Деметра, был весьма разборчив в сексуальных отношениях. Пелоп поддерживал идеи Ареса, хотел найти себе драгоценного супруга, которого будет одаривать цветами. С омегами, которые развлекали его, Пелоп был крайне вежлив, улыбчив и почтителен, отчего Деметру казалось, что он с каждым днём всё сильнее ненавидит себя за распутство и бесцельно прожитые годы.

Кроме Кеоса и Тантала у Деметра не было ни одного омеги, кто без презрения смог бы посмотреть ему в лицо. И то, оба его долгосрочных любовника сейчас относились к альфе пренебрежительно, как и он к ним. Все остальные пассии предпочитали обходить его стороной, а Алоэй так и вовсе ненавидел. Почему-то в груди набирала силу уверенность, что Перси тоже будет его ненавидеть, и этого совсем не хотелось.

Не для кого-то, а только для себя Деметру захотелось стать лучше. Чтобы, получив чин генерала, ему не было стыдно смотреть на себя в зеркало и общаться с людьми. Но как быть лучше, он не знал и не умел.

Время шло, и за неделю до течки Перси прислал ему ещё одно письмо. Стараясь быть спокойным, Деметр открыл послание, уверенный, что ничего хорошего Персефон ему не напишет.

Так и было, младший муж напоминал про течку и ответственность Деметра перед супругом. Потребовал заранее известить о своём появлении, и от каждого прочитанного слова Деметр становился всё мрачнее. Не зная, что именно его на это толкнуло, но альфа грубо ответил, что приедет и исполнит свой долг. Отправил в медицинский центр подтверждение и заказал транспорт.

Только в назначенный день, оказавшись на Мельпомене, он не пошёл сразу к мужу, как рассчитывал на то Перси. Деметр спокойно прогулялся по знакомым местам в РЦ, сделал несколько покупок для друзей и себя. И с опозданием на шесть часов направился домой с лёгким чувством превосходства, что его намеренное отсутствие станет оправданным наказанием младшему мужу.

Вот только увиденная картина потрясла его до глубины души. Деметру сразу стало стыдно за опоздание. Перси корчился на полу, пытаясь запихнуть в себя какой-то продолговатый предмет, поскуливал, кусая посиневшие губы, и даже не заметил, как муж подхватил его на руки и уложил на постель. Стоило альфе погрузить в его тело член, как Перси забился в конвульсиях, болезненно захныкал, а потом, успокоившись, обмяк в руках своего мужа.

— Я думал, умру, — сипло произнёс он, и Деметр унял омегу поцелуем.

Лейтенант пришёл в себя, сжимая в горячих объятиях стройное тело мужа. Перси тихонько сопел, возможно, дремал, и Деметр лёгкими, еле ощутимыми поцелуями прошёлся по его спине. Омега податливо выгнулся, и Деметру захотелось сжать его покрепче, прижать к себе так, чтобы никогда не нужно было отпускать. Всё, что он тщательно стирал и прятал внутри, сейчас, под действием гормонов и течки, навалилось двойным грузом. Перси казался нужным, близким и родным человеком. Единственным родным во всей этой вселенной.

Член после активных игрищ немного побаливал, но от близости младшего мужа снова стал напрягаться, и, не отпуская Перси, Деметр навалился сверху, входя во влажное мягкое нутро, наслаждаясь его теплом. Гон уже закончился, но Перси этого мог и не понять, и потому Деметр просто наслаждался кратким мигом их соития. Возбуждение было несильным, не сводило с ума, а лишь приятно щекотало в паху и щипало глаза. Запах Перси был всюду, и Деметру хотелось впитать его в себя побольше, насытиться на четыре месяца вперёд, чтобы были силы пережить очередную разлуку.

Он не понимал, почему так хорошо и плохо одновременно. Почему так сильно хочется быть с Перси рядом и почему хочется оттолкнуть его, прогнать или уйти самому. Эти противоречия раздирали его изнутри и впивались в сердце то сладкой нежностью, то жгучей болью.

Постепенно набирая темп, притягивая мужа и удерживая его всё сильнее, Деметр стал порыкивать, покусывать и без того истерзанные плечи, вылизывать мятную, покрытую испариной кожу, и ему до безумия хотелось сжать зубы на его холке и оставить метку. Чтобы Перси навсегда был только для него. Принадлежал только ему.

Оргазм наступил совершенно внезапно, ослепил и лишил сил, альфа вновь завалился на мужа, сжимая его в объятиях. Перси, еле дыша, попытался выбраться, с трудом столкнул с себя тяжёлое тело и чуть слышно выдохнул: «Я больше не выдержу».

— Больше и не надо, — усмехнулся Деметр и нежно провёл пальцами по напряжённой шее.

— Ты пришёл в себя? — Перси резко повернулся и удивлённо уставился на мужа. Понимание того, что альфа уже не в состоянии гона и всё равно на него забрался, казалось, расстроило Перси: — Зачем меня снова мучил, я и так еле дышу. Тебе других омег мало?

Ворчание было обиженным, словно альфа сделал что-то плохое.

— Ты бы по-другому реагировал, если бы я любил тебя? — Деметр осторожно поднял на него взгляд, пытаясь отыскать в нём хоть немного прежних чувств.

Перси хохотнул, отодвигаясь. В глазах его сверкали гнев и разочарование. Похоже, омега обманул, говоря, что простил, и всё ещё был крайне расстроен из-за последней измены.

— Глупости. Ты сам сказал – у нас свободные отношения. Ты мне ничего не должен!

Альфа, скрипнув зубами, поднялся и стал быстро собираться. Слова Перси не просто ударили, они разбили все надежды. Деметр ненамеренно пытался зондировать почву, пытался понять, осталась ли в младшем муже прежняя любовь, потому что у самого внутри что-то теплилось, только он не был уверен, что именно. А теперь намеревался эти задатки давить на корню, не желая, чтобы омега над ним смеялся.

— Дем, подожди, — Перси резко поднялся и, немного пошатываясь, пошёл на кухню и вытащил из морозильной камеры свёрток. — Я приготовил пирог, который ты любишь. Надеялся, ты успеешь поесть перед... но хотя бы возьми с собой.

— Не надо, — Деметр произнёс это холодно и мрачно, продолжая спешно одеваться. Сейчас ему даже видеть Перси не хотелось, привычное отрезвление после воздействия феромонов отвращало, Деметр, прикусив язык, повторял про себя, что ненавидит омег и течки.

— Прошу, — Перси подошёл ближе, осторожно, боязливо коснулся плеча и протянул выпечку. — Прости, я попытался давить на тебя, и теперь ты меня отталкиваешь. Но обещаю, я больше не буду. Только, пожалуйста, не опаздывай больше, мне было очень тяжело.

Деметр старался не смотреть на омегу, но от каждого его слова тело вздрагивало, ему было неприятно оттого, что Перси просил прощения, оттого что он снова пытался быть с ним ласковым и добрым. Потому что теперь это просто союз, без прежней любви и понимания.

— Спасибо, — Деметр забрал свёрток, голос предательски вздрогнул, и, так и не подняв взгляд, альфа поспешил уйти.

***

Тантал успешно прошёл переподготовку и вышел на службу на второй военной базе в должности диспетчера защитной дивизии. Деметр достаточно часто пересекался с ним на командном мостике, когда они выходили на дежурство, но в его каюте Тантал не появлялся примерно две недели после перевода.

Когда же пришёл, отдавался с неприятным равнодушием. Деметр тоже особого энтузиазма не испытывал, просто снимал напряжение и надеялся, что, закончив, омега сразу уйдёт. Но тот остался, нагло налил себе воды и голым валялся на кровати с постной мордой и прикрытыми глазами.

— Чего мрачный такой? — наконец спросил хозяин комнаты, надеясь, что Тантал, как и всегда, выговорится, поноет и уберётся.

— Просто тоскливо, — омега приоткрыл один глаз и мрачно покосился на альфу, — мои родные погибли на Каллиопе в последней катастрофе. Умерли родители, все дядьки. Брат с младшим мужем и его дети. Их даже не хоронили. Тела уничтожили при дезинфекции. У меня даже нет их похоронного жетона, чтобы попрощаться или дань памяти отдать, — Тантал вздохнул, — но тебе всё равно до этого нет дела.

Деметр хотел бы согласиться, но гибель близких пусть и чужого ему человека почему-то сильно задела. На полном автомате он открыл виртуальный экран планшета и проверил данные своего дяди, о котором почти никогда не вспоминал. Младший брат его папы жил на первой станции, прожигал своё существование в безделье и никогда не встречался с племянником. Но, увидев, что дядя погиб вместе со своей семьёй, Деметр почувствовал, как комок сжимает горло, и, соболезнуя, похлопал Тантала по плечу. Тот ответил таким же жестом и, наконец, стал собираться.

— Если так напрягает, можешь не приходить, найду, с кем расслабиться.

— Я тебе должен, — буркнул омега, — расплачиваюсь, как и договорились, за перевод в фениксы.

— Вот как воспринимаешь? — Деметру почему-то стало неприятно за подобное, хотя, когда документы на омегу оформлял, думал именно о своих потребностях, и что с Танталом будет очень удобно.

— А как ещё? — омега фыркнул, криво усмехнулся и сменил тему: — Ты с дружками своими в местный паб ходишь? Может, и меня угостишь разок?

— Хожу, но ты там точно не к месту.

— Да ладно тебе, стаканчик виски старому другу пожалел? — Тантал растянулся в неприятной и натянутой улыбке.

— Угощу. Но без Рея и Ареса. Ты их своим языком наглым раздражаешь.

— Я просто не там их этим языком гладил, — хохотнул омега и, наконец, убрался из его каюты.

За четыре месяца службы Деметру пришлось руководить двумя операциями по защите. Первый раз напали Таланцы, против них действовали по уже разработанным схемам – встретили и разбили. Второй раз была атака Ксирдов. С этими негуманоидными биомашинами проблем всегда было много. В отличие от всех остальных, они не видели в существовании Ивлионцев никакой выгоды и не пытались откусить кусочек. Ксирды хотели уничтожить всё живое, нападали, используя кинетические пушки и, разбив противника, просто исчезали. С этими роботами проблемы были и у других рас, но на протопланетах Герроков и Таланцев стояли защитные системы против андроидов. У Ивлионцев ничего не было, и им оставалось лишь надеяться на фениксов.

Словно специально выбирая смены Деметра, Ксирды в этот раз напали на девятую станцию. Выскочили из подпространства и стали палить без разбору во все объекты. Сбить из лазерной установки их корабль Деметр не мог, так как на пути было слишком много препятствий, и ему пришлось послать на битву отряд. Сам лейтенант сел в свой истребитель и, вырвавшись вперёд, пытался сбить направленные снаряды. Ксирды использовали для оружия неизвестный вид ускорителей, и небольшие ядра разносили в пух и прах любой объект, до которого добирались. Деметр видел, как погибло несколько его подчинённых, не успевших уйти с линии огня.

Когда фениксы стали пробивать Ксирдам броню, те просто ушли в варп-прыжок и исчезли, оставив за собой груды разрушенных кораблей. Ксирды непременно вернутся, может, через день, а может, через год. Эти роботы отличались завидной нерациональностью, но старательно пытались добить врага.

Жизнь на пороховой бочке порядочно нервировала, но Деметр заметил, что общение с психологом помогает снять напряжение не хуже секса. А ещё в его команде теперь был Тантал, которого можно было отловить в коридоре и заставить отсосать. Омега никогда не отказывал, но за свои услуги заставлял выслушивать своё нытьё.

Тантал в своём желании выпить за счёт лейтенанта оказался слишком настойчив, и в один из вечеров, после длительной смены, когда товарищи хотели просто спокойно отдохнуть и посмотреть одним глазом трансляцию боёв с четвёртой станции, омега нагло и без приглашения сел за их столик.

— Какая встреча, — пробормотал Рей и нырнул носом в стакан.

— И я рад тебя видеть, шлюшка, — омега надменно послал воздушный поцелуй и повернулся к лейтенанту. — Где моя выпивка, начальник?

— Кажется, я просил тебя не доставать меня! — Деметр не хотел злиться, но Тантал расстраивал его товарищей, которые, в отличие от выходца с Каллиопы, были не столь терпимы к хамству в свою сторону.

— Может, если я заберусь к тебе под стол и отсосу, ты будешь более ко мне расположен?

Деметр обречённо махнул рукой с чипом над столом и выбрал омеге напиток, чтобы тот заткнулся. Арес закатил глаза, а Пелоп тихонько посмеялся. Из проёма появился бокал, и в него брызнула неприятного цвета красная жидкость. Тантал тут же схватился за него и, подняв над собой, громко, слишком громко крикнул:

— За альфьи хуи! — и сделал несколько больших глотков.

— Пей и молчи, — шикнул на него Деметр, и омега закивал головой, принимая условия.

Разговор первое время шёл тяжело, но вскоре альфы перестали обращать внимание на молчаливого Тантала, который только глупо улыбался, кивал да хитро стучал ногтем по своему стакану, когда тот пустел. К ночи, когда Рей отправился пытать удачу с каким-то одиноким парнем у стойки, оставшиеся за столом альфы спокойно обсуждали матч, перетирали косточки известным бойцам и вспоминали какую-то мыльную оперу, которую временами крутили в зале отдыха.

Тантал, когда не язвил, был вполне приличным собеседником, не слишком образованный, в силу своего происхождения, но умный, и потому пробелы академического образования скрывал за остроумными шутками. Деметр расслабился и настроился на хорошее окончание ночи, но Пелоп успел вперёд него, и Деметр даже не заметил, как эта парочка села рядом и увлечённо переключилась друг на друга, а потом Пелоп и Тантал и вовсе убрались вдвоём.

— Смотрю, Тантал скатился до шлюхи и пошёл по рукам, — фыркнул им вслед Арес, — а раньше к себе никого, кроме тебя, не подпускал.

— Ты его осуждаешь? — Деметр с удивлением посмотрел на друга. — Знаешь же, что между нами только секс.

— Меня не так сильно дёргает, когда ты с ним встречаешься, как твои случайные пассии.

Лейтенант бросил взгляд вслед любовнику, не чувствуя ничего, даже сожаления по поводу сорванного вечера. Возможно, за долгое время общения Деметр не заметил, как к Кеосу и Танталу стал относиться, как к равным. Может, потому он и терпел все их выходки и закидоны.

— Считаешь меня мразью? Только честно, Арес.

— Нет, сам таким был, просто горько оттого, что у тебя муж красивый и понимающий, терпит тебя и любит. Безусловно, любит, а ты с ним, как и с остальными – как с дерьмом.

Деметр поёжился, не от обвинений товарища, а от слов про «любовь».

— Больше не любит. Я сделал большую глупость. И подлость. Перси прозрел и теперь держится на расстоянии, — Деметр не смог сдержать тяжёлого вздоха. — Но, сам понимаешь, так даже лучше. Я вряд ли смогу измениться и делать больно ему не хочу. Пусть живёт, как знает, уверен, ему там, без меня, очень хорошо.

— А тебе без него? — Арес поднял немного мутный от выпитого взгляд. — Как ты можешь проводить с ним течки и продолжать изменять? Я, кроме Гео, ни о ком больше думать не могу.

— Измена – это если с чувствами. Для меня все эти случайные партнёры – пустое место. А секс мне нужен, просто необходим, чтобы со стрессом справляться, чтобы себя живым чувствовать. Да и он с годами нужен всё меньше. Я уже не подросток и, как ты сам мог заметить, больше не кидаюсь на каждого. Теперь Тантал под боком, но он – так вообще – боевой товарищ, и мы взаимовыгодно друг другу услуги оказываем.

Арес хохотнул, покосился на Рея, что уже вовсю лапал свою жертву, и снял жёсткий воротник с военного мундира. Деметр с удивлением уставился на небольшое тёмное пятно на седьмом шейном позвонке. В одно мгновение стало понятно, почему Арес так сторонится загулов друзей, и, самое главное, почему от него всегда немного пахнет младшем мужем.

— Ты дал себя пометить? — Деметр был изумлён таким решением. Метка – это навсегда, и с меткой к Аресу ни один другой омега не подойдёт. Да и сам альфа особого желания к ним не почувствует.

— У него тоже моя метка. И месяц назад у нас родился сын...

— Поздравляю. Но ты военный, и метка – это опрометчиво. Не люблю говорить о плохом, но сам понимаешь, если ты погибнешь, Гео до конца дней останется без альфы!

— Поэтому я хочу уйти из фениксов, — Арес с печалью посмотрел на друга, и Деметр вцепился в его рукав, словно товарищ прямо сейчас встанет и исчезнет с их корабля. — Дослужу до конца года и переведусь в пехоту на станции. Буду во внутренних войсках. Хочу возвращаться каждый вечер домой, хочу спать с ним рядом и растить своих детей. Ты не поймёшь...

Деметр, и правда, не понимал. Как можно отказаться от карьеры, отказаться от своих собственных крыльев ради омеги. Хотя в глубине души он мечтал, чтобы настало время, когда ему позволят держать на корабле семью. Тогда Перси будет засыпать в его объятиях, и через пару лет у них обязательно появится малыш. Это были лишь гипотетические желания или невозможные мечты...

По просьбе Ареса Деметр не стал ничего говорить Рею. Если уж лейтенант не понимал и не принимал его решения, будучи обременён узами брака, то холостой Рей уж точно не поймёт и непременно осудит. Впрочем, эта небольшая откровенность Ареса успокоила, и он теперь охотнее общался с товарищами, хотя старался уходить в свою каюту до того, как один из них притащит за стол шлюху. Развлечений на корабле было немного, и выпивали они постоянно – раз в неделю после самой длинной смены, когда от усталости валишься с ног, но хочется ещё погудеть и забыть о напряжённом дежурстве.

Теперь ещё к их столику с наглой рожей стал постоянно подсаживаться Тантал. Его не гнали, только Арес морщился, когда после весёлой попойки Тантал уходил то с Пелопом, то с Деметром. Лейтенанту было не жалко делить любовника с товарищем, а мнения Пелопа спрашивать не хотелось – если бы он был недоволен – высказался бы.

## 01010\. Через тернии к...

_Нет ни веков, ни памяти о прошлом. Живем минутой, той, что уж прошла. Мы верим в сказку, от которой тошно, И верим в правду, ту, что жизнь прожгла. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Теперь почти каждую неделю Деметр получал письма от младшего мужа. Всё такие же отстранённые, с холодным началом и жёсткой подписью. Омега намеренно говорил о сторонних вещах – о книгах, которые читал, о театре и моде. Но альфа чувствовал, что Перси за него хватается, боится, что муж снова опоздает на течку, и это заставляло его самодовольно улыбаться. Так или иначе, но он вернул себе контроль над своим омегой. А значит, сможет вернуть и его расположение.

Несмотря на пройденный тест, Деметр продолжал общаться с психологом. Кроме обычных бесед, ему были назначены восстановительные программы, и он бы мог поблагодарить специалиста, но чувствовал, что именно сообщения младшего мужа приносят ему покой. Деметр радовался его письмам, но после каждого в душе оставался горький осадок. Одна часть Деметра хотела читать и читать, отвечать, наслаждаться каждой, пускай и сухой строчкой, а другая хотела послать омегу прочь.

Перси сменил место работы, перейдя из отдела контроля в исследовательский. Теперь его младший муж занимал весьма приличную должность и мог бы неплохо себя обеспечивать, но, словно по привычке, или чувствуя себя чем-то перед ним обязанным, Деметр продолжал ежемесячно высылать ему деньги. Только теперь не восемьдесят процентов от зарплаты, а лишь пятьдесят, но она всё равно значительно превышала ту сумму, что он отдавал, будучи мичманом.

Временами омега писал об исследованиях, которые проводил, но Деметр почти не вчитывался, скользил взглядом по письмам, выискивал в нём ценные слова и надеялся, что когда-нибудь там вновь появится подпись «Влюблённый П.». Проблема на первой станции так и не разрешилась, и, хотя Перси напрямую ею больше не занимался, но по-прежнему следил и беспокоился за состояние жизнеобеспечения Каллиопы. До Деметра также доходили слухи, и хотя он не читал прессу и почти не смотрел каналы по ТВ, но ребята в комнате отдыха болтали, да и старшие офицеры фразами перебрасывались – на первой станции зрел настоящий бунт, а транспортное сообщение с ней было прекращено. И техники, что работали на Каллиопе, а жили в других местах, оказались отрезанными от своих семей.

Тяжёлое положение своей родины Деметра не трогало, лишь временами хотелось вернуться в крыло, где он провёл детство, и подать нуждающимся, взглянуть на свою школу и перевести туда пару тысяч, чтобы дети не умирали от обезвоживания. Никто из живущих и умирающих на первой не был виноват в столь плачевном состоянии станции. Просто срок эксплуатации её системы жизнеобеспечения подошёл к концу, и аппаратуру следовало полностью заменить. Но правительство предпочло достраивать Уранию. Когда Каллиопа превратится в безжизненный мусор, с неё снимут корпус и поставят на новую станцию. Только кто будет жить на Урании, если все погибнут?

Перси также писал об исследованиях в М31 – огромной галактике, расположенной недалеко от галактики Герроков. Богатая минералами и яркими звёздами М31 всегда притягивала Ивлионцев, но любые попытки сунуть в неё нос заканчивались агрессивными нападениями противника. Те, не кривя душой, натравливали Таланцев на Ивлионцев, и последним приходилось бежать от двойной атаки. Впрочем, и по сей день, генералы посылали своих солдат в М31 за ресурсами, а фениксы, рискуя своими жизнями, защищали и прикрывали пехоту от нападений.

Открытие планеты, пригодной для жизни, могло бы порадовать, но то, что она находилась в соседней от вражеской галактике, ничего хорошего не сулило. За двести лет войны Ивлионцы разработали немало оружия, способного противостоять Таланцам, закрыться от сканеров Герроков и даже истреблять их, не позволяя приближаться к объектам. Но вот против Ксирдов спасения не было, и если им придётся обосноваться на какой-то планете, то сначала надо решить, что делать с безумными роботами, которых Герроки, отстаивая свои территории, могли запросто притянуть, указывая, куда нужно нападать.

Деметр не хотел разочаровывать Перси, так что в письмах ни разу так и не обмолвился о своих опасениях. Он отвечал на каждое сообщение короткой фразой. Это создавало иллюзию общения, и альфе действительно казалось, что они становятся ближе, узнают друг друга и понимают. Деметр был уверен, что ещё немного, и любовь Перси вспыхнет с прежней силой.

На следующую течку Деметр снова хотел опоздать, но, вместе с тем, что-то подгоняло альфу, хотелось увидеть Перси и ещё сознательный взгляд младшего. Хотелось, как и раньше, посидеть за столом, попробовать пирогов и послушать обволакивающий покоем голос омеги. Альфа приехал вовремя, но, желая доставить Перси неудобство, стоял под дверью, целый час мучил его и самого себя, изнывая от желания ворваться в квартиру, опрокинуть мужа на постель и исцеловать каждый сантиметр прекрасного тела.

Когда Деметр, наконец, переборов свою жёсткость, открыл двери, Перси, пошатываясь, поднялся с постели и с громким всхлипом повис у него на груди. Стало сразу стыдно за своё ребяческое поведение, стыдно за волнение мужа и за его боль. Стараясь успокоить омегу, Деметр целовал его в прикрытые покрасневшие глаза, ласкал искусанные губы и тихо шептал: «теперь всё хорошо», а Перси, доверчиво, ласково и нежно цеплялся за него, тянул к себе и срывающимся голосом повторял: «не уходи...»

После течки, когда они оба пришли в себя, Перси вновь выглядел немного обиженным. Разговаривать с мужем не стал, вручил передачку – всё тот же пирог – и лёг спать, даже не попрощавшись. Присев рядом с ним и погладив по взъерошенным волосам, Деметр пообещал ему и себе:

— Я больше не опоздаю.

Перси только всхлипнул и отвернулся.

Три следующих месяца были напряжёнными, и Деметр слишком уставал, чтобы забивать голову глупыми мыслями. Вечера с Танталом стали редким исключением, он появлялся не чаще, чем раз в неделю, потому что засранец бегал к Пелопу, но Деметр чувствовал себя после длительных смен разбитым и уставшим настолько, что даже секса не хотелось. Свой положенный отгул Деметр проводил с друзьями, намеренно не навещая младшего мужа, хотя знал, что тот следит за его расписанием.

Его тянуло домой, именно в этот странный уют, созданный красивым мужчиной и пятнистой кошкой. Деметр скучал по бессмысленным посиделкам перед ТВ, скучал по мягким ладоням младшего мужа, когда тот обнимал его, засыпая на руках мужа. Но понимание того, что там его не любят и не ждут, остужало, заставляло проводить ночи с другими. Только выбираясь из постели очередного любовника, Деметр чувствовал себя не живым, а высушенным трупом, лишённым сердца и души. Бессмысленные связи, бессмысленные телодвижения. Намного больше удовольствия он мог доставить себе сам.

На праздник Возвышения им выпал отгул, и Деметр снова надеялся на хороший вечер в компании товарищей. Перси прислал ему письмо, где писал о большой вечеринке в честь наступления 315 года и просил мужа приехать. Деметр не ответил, не желая его расстраивать. Но перед вылетом на станцию Арес сообщил товарищам о своём переводе, и Рей устроил скандал. Деметр никогда не видел товарища таким расстроенным, конечно, они с Аресом работали в паре уже много лет, прикрывали друг друга, поддерживали и вытягивали. Теперь же Рей остался без хорошего друга и напарника.

Как Арес и говорил, товарищ даже не попытался понять его. Рей был уверен, что их дружба всегда будет на первом месте, а все омеги - это лишь временное явление. Кажется, Рей даже был согласен получить омегу от правительства после сорока и поступить с ним так же, как Деметр с Перси. При упоминании своего младшего мужа в этом эмоциональном диалоге Деметр вздрагивал и думал, что ни один омега не заслужил такой участи, как Перси, но вслух этого, конечно, не говорил.

В итоге все разъехались не в лучшем настроении. Деметр почти целый день провёл в каких-то пабах, танцуя и общаясь со случайными знакомыми, но очень скоро ему это наскучило, и он стал чувствовать себя одиноким и брошенным.

Арес этот день проводил со своим любимым беременным мужем, и когда лейтенант поздравлял его через вифон, то друг выглядел безгранично счастливым, так же, как и цветущий Гео. Рей, обиженный на весь свет, внезапно отыскал какого-то парня и решил, что этот вечер посвятит замечательному делу – вспахиванию постели, и после короткого разговора с Деметром больше на звонки не отвечал. Пелоп уехал на седьмую к своим родителям и, вежливо приняв поздравления, отказался приезжать в РЦ.

Альфа помнил, что Персефон приглашал его на шестую станцию, но какое-то неприятное чувство, что в действительности Перси он не нужен, грызло его с того самого момента, как он получил письмо. Лезть в его жизнь не хотелось, но, пройдясь по знакомым барам, отогнав от себя с десяток приставучих омег, Деметр понял, что безумно хочет, чтобы с ним рядом был кто-то близкий. И никого, кроме Перси, он вспомнить не мог.

Поборов свою гордость, он позвонил младшему мужу. Тот был счастлив или притворился, что счастлив, и сказал, что очень ждёт Деметра, встретит рядом со зданием Ивлионского национального театра, где проходило торжество, и сам проводит его. Это немного польстило, и альфа направился к межстанционным поездам. Неудивительно, что билеты купить оказалось сложно, и Деметр заплатил довольно-таки крупную сумму, зато ехал в первом классе со всеми удобствами и бокалом искусственного шампанского.

На шестой заскочил в ателье и взял приличный костюм, цены и выбор там отличались от третьей, всё же шестая была построена на столетие позже, и уровень жизни тут был повыше.

Перси действительно его встречал, улыбнулся широко и открыто, обнял, хотя это и вышло неловко, Деметр улыбнулся на его приветствие. Быстро осмотрев внешний вид своего старшего супруга, Перси распустил и поправил ему узел галстука, с нежной заботой опустил ворот рубашки, и Деметр чувствовал лёгкую дрожь от прикосновений его пальцев и горячего дыхания. Сам Перси выглядел восхитительно – кажется, Деметр таким его и не видел никогда. Омега был в дорогом приталенном костюме, без пиджака, но в красивом жилете с искусной вышивкой, в тонкой, почти прозрачной рубашке с открытым воротом, оголяющим его шею, и очень узкими манжетами, закреплёнными запонками в виде птиц. На голове – строгая причёска и тонкая диадема, украшенная листьями, словно Перси надел лавровый венок.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — Деметр с трудом нашёл в себе слова, проходя с младшим мужем в широкий зал.

— Спасибо, мне очень приятно, что ты решил провести этот вечер со мной.

— У меня всего пять часов, — Деметр неловко улыбнулся, уже сожалея, что не приехал раньше.

— Я благодарен и за них.

Зал был полон людей, всё высшее общество собралось встретить этот вечер. Чиновники, офицеры, учёные и деятели искусства – те, кто никогда не видел жизни Каллиопы и понятия не имел, как живут люди из низов. Деметр старался вести себя, как и они, но словно груз давил на плечи, ему было тяжело дышать, всё время казалось, что стоит ему отвернуться, как на него показывают пальцем, посмеиваются и обзывают отбросом.

Сейчас он действительно чувствовал себя таким. После получения офицерского звания он прошёл общие курсы этикета и самостоятельно изучил несколько фильмов, но реальность оказалась жёсткой, неприветливой и наигранной. Перси водил его по залу, здоровался с людьми, что широко улыбались, пожимали друг другу руки и очень хорошо отзывались и о Персефоне, и о Деметре. Альфе даже временами казалось, что его муж весьма популярная личность в этих кругах. Когда же генерал-майор Актеон Сингер с восхищением обнял Перси и назвал его спасителем человечества, Деметр отвёл мужа в сторону и удивлённо спросил, чем его омега так знаменит.

— Я же писал тебе о новом проекте, — Перси удивлённо заморгал, словно непонимание мужа было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, — наша команда нашла планету в М31, и по данным разведчиков она может нам подойти. Сейчас мой отец готовит экспедицию, которая завершит исследования. Я бы не стал говорить ничего наперёд, но, возможно, через десять лет мы будем жить под настоящим небом.

Глаза омеги загорелись, он действительно хотел этого и сейчас, воодушевлённый, выглядел божественно прекрасно. Деметр пропустил руку ему за спиной и поцеловал его, понимая, что очень хочет прикоснуться к нему такому – счастливому и с горящим взглядом.

Перси смутился, словно они не были мужьями, скромно улыбнулся и снова потянул за собой.

— Проект не получил бы такой огласки, если бы не Артур. Он собрал для нас огромные средства, чтобы наша исследовательская группа могла направить к планете зонды и сделать первые анализы. Он же и разрекламировал проект. Система, где находится заинтересовавшая нас планета, скрыта от Герроков огромным скоплением звёзд и космической пыли, она же скрывает планету и от нас, потому данные не точные.

Перси продолжал рассказывать, а Деметр заворожено смотрел на его чуть покрасневшие щеки, блестящие глаза и мягкие губы, к которым хотелось прикасаться снова и снова. Если бы не все эти напыщенные, самовлюблённые толстосумы, Деметр непременно бы прижал Перси к стене и заткнул его, лаская чувственные уста. Хотелось ощутить на своём языке свежесть мяты, ощутить жар его тела... Деметр судорожно сглотнул, понимая, что безумно желает своего собственного мужа и желает его прямо сейчас.

— Вот, кстати, Артур, я познакомлю вас. Он со своим младшим мужем и сыном, — Перси снова потянул Деметра за собой, до того как альфа успел возразить.

Знакомиться лично с Артуром Гиесом у него не было ни малейшего желания. Только встав напротив этого самовлюблённого, напыщенного альфы, ему тут же захотелось развернуться и уйти. Артур был выше Деметра на голову, смотрел свысока и с презрением улыбался. Несмотря на военную выправку, широкие плечи и грудь, Деметр рядом с этим колоссом казался тараканом, которого легко можно раздавить. Муж Артура был его полной противоположностью – невысокий, вертлявый, тощий омега с огромными глазами и длинными, пушистыми ресницами. Его светлые кудряшки были уложены в сложную причёску, завёрнуты, закручены и украшены огромным количеством бисера и блёсток. На лице также были наклеены стразы и звёздочки. Омега сиял и так же сияюще улыбался.

— Приветствую, Персефон, — Артур официально поклонился и бросил нечитаемый взгляд на Деметра.

— Перси! — младший муж Артура, словно забыв об этикете, бросился тому на шею и быстро затараторил: — Всё ещё без животика? Мой подарочек не помог? Познакомь со своим мужем! Хочу посмотреть на нашего героя.

Артур чуть отодвинул в сторону своего младшего, пожал руку Деметру и очень официально представил свою семью. Омегу Файно Гиеса и сына-омегу Афина Гиеса. Дальнейший разговор не клеился. Файно очень много говорил, очевидно, с Перси они общались, и не только по работе. Афин скромно отворачивался, стараясь не замечать, как его отец пытается прожечь взглядом дыру в Деметре, а лейтенант мрачно кивал на поток вопросов Файно и надеялся, что Перси его спасёт.

— Персефон мне показывал несколько статей в газетах о вашем героизме, то, как вы защитили Эрато – выше всяких похвал.

— Он солдат, и это его обязанность, — холодно остудил пыл мужа Артур.

— А ваша героическая защита космического перехода в созвездии Глизе 715, — не унимался Файно, — я переживал вместе с Перси, когда он получил известие о вашей кончине!

Деметр осторожно взглянул на мужа. Персефон не сказал ему, что Деметра объявили мёртвым, и за те несколько часов, пока его мотало по подпространству, его младший муж успел стать вдовцом. Неудивительно, что Перси был в таком жутком состоянии, когда они встретились. Внезапно осознав, что Перси не просто переживал, а действительно был разгромлен известием о его смерти, Деметру захотелось обнять младшего мужа, успокоить, что он жив и никуда больше от него не денется. Деметру действительно не хотелось его оставлять, и чтобы он больше не тревожился.

Болтливого Файно ещё долго не могли успокоить, омега успел обсудить наряды присутствующих, вспомнил о новой коллекции Афродита Кипидского, пригласил на ужин и, прикрыв экран планшета узенькой ладошкой, показал фотографию своей новой татуировки. Перси по большей части вежливо молчал и кивал, а Артур, вскинув голову, делал вид, что его это вообще не касается, и если бы не Персефон, то непременно бы выставил Деметра из здания.

Эта бесконечно долгая беседа прервалась внезапно заигравшей музыкой, и Файно, подхватив Артура под руку, потащил его танцевать. Перси, улыбнувшись, тоже указал на освободившуюся площадку, и Деметр равнодушно повёл плечами.

— Последний раз я танцевал на общеобразовательных курсах в школе, если тебе хочется опозориться – мне всё равно.

Омега не ответил, вывел мужа в зал и, положив руку ему на плечо, посмотрел в глаза. Красивые, ярко-голубые, они всегда притягивали, завораживали, звали к себе, и Деметр, сжав ладонь Перси, осторожно толкнул его корпусом, направляя движение.

Пары легко скользили, двигаясь в медленном танце. Сосредоточенный только на своём партнёре, Деметр чувствовал необыкновенную лёгкость в груди, словно детский восторг от встречи с чем-то необычным. Сейчас действительно с ним происходило нечто волшебное – танец с прекрасным омегой под ярким светом хрустальных ламп, в звуках чарующей музыки. Деметр погружался в атмосферу собственного счастья.

Перси всё время улыбался, не отрывая взгляда, сжимал пальцы мужа, тянул за собой, и Деметру безумно хотелось сжать его крепче, подхватить на руки, прижать к себе и целовать до беспамятства.

— Ты прекрасен, — его голос тонул в громких переливах знакомой мелодии.

Деметру не хотелось отпускать его, не хотелось разжимать пальцы и позволить ему ускользнуть. Но Перси, как волшебный светлячок, звал за собой, уводил в свой мир, но не принадлежал Деметру. Они вместе уже почти три года, но альфа ничего не знал о Перси, не знал, чем он занимается долгими длинными ночами, с кем проводит свои выходные и о чём говорит с близкими друзьями. Деметр не знал его окружения, увлечений, желаний. Деметр не знал о нём ничего, и совершенно чужой для него человек, ничем с ним не связанный, кроме брачных уз, сейчас был самым нужным и важным на земле. Но только не его.

Чужой Перси каждый день улыбался кому-то другому. Встречал и обнимал болтливого Файно, делился своими переживаниями, открывался, ждал ответа... а кто для него был Деметр? Что значили их редкие встречи, когда они три дня проводили в постели, а потом расходились, всё такие же чужие, незнакомые друг другу люди.

— Ты мне нужен...

Бессмысленные слова вырывались, как и сбитое дыхание, с биением сердца, с каждым новым поворотом и новым шагом.

— Ты должен быть только моим...

Перси, запыхавшись, отвёл его чуть в сторону, но Деметр не позволил ему остановиться и, не отпуская горячую, чуть влажную ладонь, потянул его за какую-то дверь. Скрывшись от посторонних глаз в узком служебном коридоре, Деметр прижался к пылающим губам, сжал желанное тело, задыхаясь от быстрого танца и своей страсти. Перси сводил с ума, его потрясающий запах, горячая кожа, от которой плавилось всё внутри и хотелось вдавиться в него, вбиваться с безумной силой и наслаждаться несдержанными криками счастья.

— Хочу тебя! — Деметр толкнулся в него бёдрами, показывая, как напряжён его член, а желание разрывает его изнутри.

— Не здесь же, — Перси попытался вырваться, убрал руки, что суетливо пытались забраться к нему в штаны.

— А где?

— Деметр! — Перси хохотнул, меняясь в лице и отталкивая его сильнее: — Просто успокойся.

— Хочу тебя трахнуть, прямо сейчас, — серьёзно объяснил альфа, рассчитывая на понимание младшего.

— Выбери себе текущую подстилку и отправляйся в номера, — сердито отмахнулся Перси, и попытался уйти, но Деметр остановил его и снова прижал к себе.

— Ты не расслышал? Я хочу именно тебя!

Перси сморщился, его вымученная улыбка стала горестной, и омега, вывернувшись, снова оттолкнул мужа.

— Не надо так делать, Дем, это очень больно. А ты... снова и снова...

Деметр с непониманием уставился на омегу, почему ему было больно, что он делал снова не так? Альфа не понимал, а Перси не собирался больше объясняться, вернулся в зал, на мгновение задержавшись в проходе дверей и бросив на мужа печальный взгляд. Деметр не рассердился, но ощутил разочарование; стало обидно, что он открылся, показал свои истинные чувства, а его оттолкнули. Вернувшись в зал, он опустошил пару бокалов шампанского и направился к выходу.

Уже в общественных коридорах, где проходил транспорт, Перси догнал его и, схватив за рукав, изумлённо и разочарованно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Зачем ты так? — в его голосе была горечь, но Деметр искренне недоумевал, что сделал не так.

Перси не договаривал, не открывался, всегда всё оставлял при себе и оставался чужим.

— Напиши мне о себе, — Деметр приподнял его подбородок и заглянул в голубые глаза, — я хочу знать, что ты чувствуешь и почему.

Перси удивлённо кивнул, а альфа забрался в подоспевший транспорт и направился к поездам. Вечер закончился раньше, чем он рассчитывал, но завтра в шесть утра ему нужно быть на мостике, и свободные часы он может потратить на здоровый сон. И дрочку. Всю дорогу до базы он вспоминал своего прекрасного мужа и мечтал оказаться один в своей комнате и выплеснуть это желание. Закрыться в душе, представляя перед собой упругое тело, мягкую обжигающе горячую кожу, его узкий вход, в который так приятно забираться пальцами и слышать его протяжные стоны. Потом поставить воображаемого Перси перед собой на колени и кончить ему в рот, прижимаясь головкой к небу и проводя своим органом по его мягким губам.

Иллюзии казались почти реальными, руки пахли мятой, и Деметр держал ладонь у лица всю дорогу, наслаждаясь несуществующей близостью и тем, чего в действительности у него нет.

Оказавшись на базе в своей каюте, Деметр быстро снял напряжение и, не зная чем себя занять, пошёл в ангар.

Смотреть на ряды прекрасных кораблей всегда было приятно. Деметр прошёл мимо истребителей и погладил свой – феникс привычно холодил руку, тянул к себе. Активировав машину, Деметр забрался в кабину и с приятным вздохом опустился в ложемент, соединяясь с кораблём. Казалось, чувства обострились, сознание расширилось, и сотни лампочек замигали перед глазами. Деметр лежал, наслаждаясь привычным для себя местом, наслаждаясь дыханием корабля и своей тягой к полётам.

Внутри него тоже всё желало взлететь. Выбраться за пределы искусственной гравитации, взмахнуть своими крыльями и устремиться в неизвестность. Перси не раз писал ему, что завидует этому полёту, мечтает также летать в безграничном пространстве, и сейчас Деметр думал, что хотел бы взять его с собой и показать свой мир таким, как видит его глазами феникса.

Сам не понимая, чем руководствуется, Деметр включил внешнюю связь и позвонил младшему мужу. Перси, наверное, только вернулся домой после приятного вечера, и теперь они смогут хоть немного поговорить один на один.

Омега принял вызов почти сразу. Звонок его встревожил, и сейчас он удивлённо смотрел на своего старшего, пытаясь понять, что произошло. На Перси был лёгкий халат, открывающий его грудь и татуировку феникса, показывающий Деметру тёмные ореолы небольших сосков, которые почему-то возбуждённо выпирали. Впрочем, и весь остальной вид младшего мужа казался взбудораженным – распущенные волосы, яркий румянец на щеках, горящий взгляд и чуть утяжелённое дыхание.

Внешний вид омеги безумно притягивал, именно таким Деметр видел его в течки, и возбуждение накатило с новой силой. Но вместе с тем пришло понимание, что Перси в этот вечер не один, что его младший муж привёл кого-то к ним в дом, и сейчас другой альфа будет целовать и ласкать его напряжённые соски и яркие, припухшие от возбуждения губы.

— Не отвлёк? — голос Деметра слегка сел, внутри всё горело от напряжения, от желания вытащить из виртуального экрана мужа к себе и забрать его у другого.

— Почти нет, — Перси тяжело вздохнул, распрямляя плечи, и полы халата распахнулись, открывая взору красивый торс, безупречное тело с крепким прессом и гладкой кожей. Сердце альфы забилось ещё быстрее, и появилась идиотская мысль попросить Перси опустить камеру и показать себя ниже.

— Просто хотел поблагодарить тебя за вечер. — Деметр невольно облизнулся, пожирая Перси глазами, — и хотел тебя увидать снова. — чуть помедлив, альфа добавил: — Сними халат и отойди от камеры.

Перси дёрнул бровями, а потом кивнул. Ткань спустилась с плеч, открывая Деметру недоступное. Перси медленно повернулся, показывая себя, не стесняясь своей наготы и возбуждённого члена, не прикрывая блестящую смазку на ягодицах и дрожащие от желания руки.

Захотелось спросить, с кем он, захотелось понять, почему он отказал Деметру... но альфа лишь жадно сглотнул, пытаясь запомнить каждую чёрточку, впитать в себя несуществующий запах и удержать всё то, что ему не принадлежало.

— Ты прекрасен, — произнёс Деметр. — Пиши мне, — прозвучало как приказ, и лейтенант прервал звонок.

Возбуждение снова давило, но хотелось именно Перси, прижать его к себе и занять место другого альфы. Выбравшись из феникса, Деметр заблокировал корабль и быстрым шагом направился в свою каюту, намереваясь снова предаться иллюзиям. У выхода из ангаров он столкнулся с Танталом. Ничего не объясняя, Деметр затащил его в свою комнату и трахнул, спеша снять напряжение. После оргазма мозги встали на место, и альфа задумчиво валялся на постели, рассматривая потолок и пытаясь понять, почему так тяжко стало без Перси.

— У всех праздник, а ты на военной базе, — альфа попытался намекнуть, что омеге пора уходить.

— А куда мне идти? — Тантал пожал плечами и уставился на лейтената: — Ты знаешь, что семья моя мертва. Я одинок, у меня нет дома, и скоро тридцать, — мужчина внезапно рассмеялся, — бездомный двадцативосьмилетний омега в полном рассвете сил. — Смешок был горький, как и его слова. — А ты как встретил этот год?

— Встречался с Перси...

— И тебе что, муж не дал? — покряхтел Тантал, показательно поглаживая измученную пятую точку.

— Не до того было. Мы на приём ходили, — Деметр почему-то с ужасом подумал, что теперь до следующего отгула, который он непременно проведёт с мужем, ему придётся ждать ещё две недели. А до течки так вообще ещё месяц. И всё это время Персефон будет развлекаться в постели со своими любовниками. От безысходности захотелось выть. — И сейчас он с любовником, — в голосе альфы было нескрываемое разочарование.

— Ревнуешь?

— Мне просто нужен секс! — не задумываясь, рыкнул Деметр. — А Перси далеко и не со мной.

— Соболезную.

— Спасибо, — хрипло и расстроено ответил альфа, уверенный, что это было сказано ему.

— Я не тебе, идиот, — привычно заворчал Тантал, — а своей натруженной жопе. Ты меня даже не подготовил. Сегодня угостишь коктейлем. А ночью пойду к Пелопу. Он хоть со мной нежен.

Омега поднялся, натянул штаны и стал собираться. Альфа сначала с равнодушием смотрел на своего любовника, а потом неприятная догадка промелькнула в мыслях, и Деметр поймал омегу за руку и заставил посмотреть в глаза.

— Что у тебя с Пелопом?

Тантал отвёл взгляд и выдернул запястья.

— Ничего. Просто трахаемся, как и с тобой.

Деметр поморщился и выставил омегу за дверь, почему-то сильно на того разозлившись. Если бы он просто трахался с Пелопом, то не отводил бы взгляд. И то, что он продолжает спать с двумя, испытывая чувства к одному из них, вызвало неприятное гудение в груди. Как бы Деметр ни пытался отстраниться, всё же Тантал был его другом, а значит, немного лучше, чем обычная шлюха. То, что он вёл себя как подстилка – бесило.

## 01011\. Душа в интегральном исчислении

_Я вновь восстану в пламени, как феникс. И возродившись в собственной крови, Сломаю тех, кто жажду хрупкой власти Приняли за желание любви. (с)Эрнест Степке_

После ухода Ареса показатели Рея резко упали. Солдат, казалось, намеренно не желает принимать нового напарника, теряет контроль, проваливает тесты. Деметр не знал, как поддержать друга, не мог найти подходящих слов, при этом прекрасно его понимая. В последней надежде он поставил к Рею Пелопа, но стало ещё хуже.

— Он не понимает, что надо делать, совершенно не видит, куда я лечу! — ругался после очередного проваленного теста Рей.

— Рей, у Пелопа лучшие показатели в команде, он легко настраивается на работу в паре, но он одиночка, может, и тебе полетать одному? — Деметр старался не напоминать себе и ему, что он офицер, и в любой момент может просто приказать.

— Одному? Перейти из нападения в защиту? Я просто не умею стоять столбом и смотреть, как кто-то перед моим носом расстреливает противника!

— В таком случае тебе надо либо привыкнуть к новому напарнику, либо покинуть строй, капрал Рей Илифий!

Деметру пришлось отстранить Рея от полётов, посадить его за тренажёры, пройти переквалификацию. Почти месяц они не общались, и у Деметра сложилось впечатление, что Рей окончательно обиделся и забыл старую дружбу. Но потом Рей появился в его каюте. С бутылкой, с довольной рожей и сделал вид, что ссор и разногласий между ними не было. Когда капрал вернулся в строй, теперь в другом подразделении, его тестовые показатели вновь улучшились, и хоть Деметр понимал, что тоска по ушедшему Аресу никуда не денется, но был рад, что Рей смог взять себя в руки.

Работать на базе было сложнее, чем в небе. Как Жан и обещал, после года службы Деметра Оксигена произвели в капитаны, и теперь выйти в космос на своей птичке ему удавалось крайне редко. Руководить двумя дивизиями, и отвечать за три сотни человек и два эсминца было сложно. Кроме того, должность обязывала его отчитываться в штабе на шестой, и Деметру довольно-таки часто приходилось посещать Полигимнию.

Генерал Жан Энгер временами приезжал на вторую базу, занимал каждую свободную минуту Деметра, и альфе казалось, что он часами сидит за столом, пережёвывая одну и ту же информацию. Полковник Деймос Холл, старший на второй базе, также проводил собрания, в которых Деметру приходилось участвовать вместо привычных тренировок и вылетов. Солдат скучал без своих крыльев, тосковал без друзей и на нудных собраниях, цель которых сводилась к распределению людей и средств в пространстве между станциями.

Ответственность, ограничение сна и тоска по полётам выматывали посильнее тридцати шести часовых смен. Деметру начало казаться, что он забрался не в то гнездо, стремится не к той цели, и протирать штаны в генеральском кресле совсем не то, что жаждала его душа. Правда, у должности капитана были и свои привилегии, и к третьей станции он теперь отправлялся на своём личном фениксе, делая несколько дополнительных кругов облёта и вдыхая полной грудью несуществующий воздух вакуума.

Двери в ангары Мельпомены открывались с его личного коммуникатора, и, посадив птичку, капитан оставлял её техникам, не занимаясь этим сам.

Теперь каждый выходной Деметр приезжал к Персефону, стараясь сохранять дистанцию, но в душе радуясь, как ребёнок, тёплому ужину, бессмысленным разговорам и спокойным прогулкам вдоль рядов магазинов. А забираясь в постель к мужу, он с трудом сдерживал восторженные крики, когда Перси бросался на него, страстно выгибался и стонал его имя. Это был самый прекрасный секс, доставляющий наслаждение и телу, и душе. И то, что он получал от других, не радовало более и не приносило прежнего удовольствия...

_«Здравствуй, Деметр, ты просил написать о моих чувствах, но я не знаю, не представляю, как объяснить тебе то, что у меня внутри. Мне казалось, я много раз показывал тебе то, что меня тревожит, но ты глух к моим мольбам. Я не хочу больше ни просить тебя, ни ждать чего-либо, но и тебя прошу, не дразни меня. Мне больно от твоих тёплых слов и ласк, я не могу справиться с твоими нежными дарами, потому что за ними всегда следует ледяное отторжение._

_Мы связаны узами, и это – брак по расчёту. Я принял его таким, и ты не пытайся больше переубедить меня в обратном._

_Я рад, что ты стал заглядывать ко мне чаще, и соболезную тому, что твой близкий друг покинул твою команду. По просьбе Рея я связался с Аресом и немного пообщался с его младшим мужем Гео. Арес скучает по вам и хотел бы видеться почаще. Не сердись, что лезу в ваши дела, но я также переживаю за вас троих. Я хотел бы тоже быть твоим другом. Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь поймёшь меня. Твой муж Персефон»._

Деметр изумлённо смотрел на виртуальный экран. Он ничего не понимал.

Через полгода после вступления в новую должность у Деметра окончательно сменился график, и даже в длинные смены он мог спать ночью, в то время как его товарищи дежурили. Из-за этого встреча альф раз в неделю превратилась во встречу раз в месяц. А собраться на станции и просто выпить получалось и того реже. Деметр зарывался в служебных обязанностях и старался не замечать, как меняется отношение окружающих, как Рей вытягивается по стойке «смирно», когда капитан проходил мимо, и что Пелоп при разговоре часто переходил на «вы», словно пытаясь удержать дистанцию.

Словно наказывая Деметра, на базе появлялись члены исследовательской группы, в том числе и Перси. Видеть своего мужа в рабочей обстановке, в окружении альф и других солдат было неприятно. Что именно тяготило в этих мимолётных встречах, Деметр понять не мог. Персефон показательно холодно здоровался со старшим, привозил ему выпечку или фрукты, вежливо кивал головой Рею и уходил, оставляя за собой восхищённые вздохи служивых и раздражение в груди. И самое неприятное, Деметр ждал каждой этой встречи и корил потом Перси за холод и равнодушие.

Жизнь незаметно стала до отвращения скучной и однообразной, словно всё это уже было с Деметром, и не раз. Крутиться в похожих друг на друга событиях и с ужасом понимать, что ждёшь нападения, не нравилось новоявленному капитану. Хотелось что-то изменить в себе, в происходящем. Казалось бы, добиваться нового звания – это хорошая и верная цель, но она уже давно не грела, как раньше. Деметр просто не подозревал, как скучно среди высшего офицерского состава. Не думал, насколько коррумпировано его общество, и как сильно прогнили верха, заботящиеся лишь о своём благе.

Всё чаще хотелось просто лететь на истребителе и нажимать на спусковой крючок, вылавливая цель. Хотелось чувствовать эту несуществующую свободу и прилив адреналина, не хватало близости смерти и стучащей крови в висках. Деметр с отчаянием стал понимать, что он рождён воевать и подчиняться, а не ломать чужие жизни, направляя бойцов в бой. Наверное, оставаться в должности мичмана было бы идеальным выходом для бывшего жителя Каллиопы. Но теперь ему вряд ли удастся туда вернуться. Слишком высоко он забрался, и если падать с пьедестала, то лишь на самое дно.

В конце шестнадцатого года на вторую базу перевели майора Лето Тартар, и когда у обоих мужчин выпадали свободные вечера, они играли в шахматы и обсуждали политику, которая Деметру казалась хуже грязного белья киноактёров. Поведение многих правящих чиновников он осуждал, но говорить это вслух не решался.

— Читал последние новости о проекте М31? — Лето развернул перед Деметром виртуальный экран с газетой. — Говноеды с четвёртой пишут, что правительство намеренно уничтожило треть населения Калиоппы, чтобы избавиться от генетического мусора и отправить к новой планете лишь избранных!

Майор был явно возмущён, и его красивое лицо с острым носом сейчас покрывали красные пятна.

— Всем видится великий заговор против их драгоценных тушек, а про то, что сотни людей, рискуя жизнями, постоянно проверяют новую галактику и планету, никто и слова не упомянул, — мужчина перевёл взгляд на Деметра, и тот с согласием кивнул.

Альфа не хотел показывать ни своих личных чувств, ни раскрывать своего мнения. По письмам Перси у него сложилось определённое мнение о положении на старой станции, и убеждать майора в том, что государство намеренно не предприняло никаких попыток, чтобы спасти жителей, он не собирался. Почему Перси так тревожился за жизни никому не нужного стада, Деметр тоже не знал. Временами казалось, что его младший муж говорил только из вежливости к его происхождению. В действительности же Персефон – выходец из богатой и обеспеченной семьи, и такой омега никогда бы не увидел ни лишений, ни нищеты, несмотря на свою болезнь.

— В штабе поговаривают, что генерал вскоре сам лично отправится к новой Ивлионии. Планета не слишком хороша, но для нас главное – уровень кислорода в атмосфере и сила притяжения. С остальным человечество способно справиться!

— А как же близость Герроков? Думаешь, они позволят нам разместиться на их территории?

— Ну... — Лето развёл руками, — за последние десятилетия наши учёные разработали неплохие системы защиты. Возможно, что-то они смогут использовать и на планете. Кроме того, я уверен, наши генералы смогут с ними договориться. Намного более опасны Ксирды, ведь от них мы не сможем убрать планету, когда они решат её уничтожить.

— Ксирды – машины. Начнут доставать нас серьёзно, и мы явимся к их протопланете, чтобы отправить их в небытие, — почему-то резко сказал Деметр.

— У тебя отличный настрой, — Лето улыбнулся краем губ, — думаю, многим понравится твоя идея. Уверен, такой план давно витает в воздухе, только премьер-министры боятся потерять голоса, если объявят о геноциде целой расы. Впрочем, очевидно, ты не политик.

— Я больше боюсь Герроков, — Деметр закрыл провокационную статью о новой жизни на ещё не обжитой планете. — Как думаешь, они действительно способны с нами договориться? Посмотри, сколько мы воюем. Двести лет, и никаких изменений. Мы не можем вернуть им ресурсы, взятые с астероидов, они нужны нам для жизни и Герроки это прекрасно понимают, но при этом продолжают требовать вернуть то, что им самим и не нужно. Урания нуждается в достройке, а Калиоппа на ладан дышит.

— Кстати об этом! — Лето заговорщически наклонился ближе. — Умеешь хранить секреты? — и не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Слышал сплетни, что наше правительство хочет откупиться именно Каллиопой? Станция всё равно долго не протянет, а живут там одни дармоеды…

Деметр судорожно сжал кулаки, чтобы не сказать ничего, что вырывалось из него с матами и грязью. Поверить в такое было мерзко, а звучало из уст альфы ещё более отвратительно. И самое неприятное, что перед глазами встали сотни подростков, омеги и альфы, красивые и не очень, что, в жажде улучшить свою жизнь, продавали своё тело. Выбраться с первой почти невозможно – попасть в военную академию было сложно, проявить себя после общей военной обязанности и попасть в армию – ещё сложнее. Те немногие, кто проходил тяжёлые испытания и становился избранным, покидали неприветливый дом, чтобы жить на военных кораблях и надеяться, что какой-нибудь пылкий солдатик подарит военному омеге ребёнка и спасёт от нищеты или брачного дома, после которого положение может оказаться ещё ниже, чем то, с которого начинал.

Почему-то вспомнился Тантал, красивый и умный парень, но он почти достиг возраста, когда по закону омега обязан родить, и если в ближайшие годы Тантал не найдёт себе пару и не забеременеет, то правительство принудит его к браку с альфой. Если же по какой-то причине Тантал родить не сможет, его ждёт ещё более страшная участь – омегу, не способного поддержать общество, выкидывали на свалку, отправляли в распределительные центры помощи больше похожие на трудовые колонии. А там превращали в раба, что до конца своих дней был обязан своими руками отрабатывать потребляемые в молодости кислород и воду.

Жестоко, но справедливо. Так раньше считал Деметр. Сейчас же ему было страшно за товарища, страшно понимать, что вскоре Тантала ждёт принудительный брак и роды. Или ещё хуже – колония.

Кольнуло также напоминание о том, что и ему до сорока следует продолжить род. Но примерно через год сделанная по молодости операция закончит своё действие, и Деметр непременно заведёт детей с Перси. При мысли об этом по сердцу разлилось странное тепло, забылись неприятные жгучие мысли о несправедливости жизни. Забылись тяжёлые вопросы Лето. Захотелось глупо улыбнуться, взять на руки ещё не существующего малыша и сжать в объятиях крепкое плечо Перси.

— Извини, я пойду, — Деметр позорно сбежал, мечтая позвонить младшему мужу и просто услышать его голос.

Перси обычно ложился рано, и увидеть его заспанным и взъерошенным было очень приятно. Словно на мгновение очутился с ним рядом, почти почувствовал его сонное дыхание. Деметр улыбнулся своим мыслям, не замечая, как сердито смотрит на него разбуженный младший муж.

— Просто соскучился, — ответил на немой упрёк альфа и улыбнулся ещё шире. — Можешь подрочить для меня? Хочу посмотреть, как ты это делаешь!

Перси вспыхнул, заливаясь краской, опустил глаза, словно стесняясь просьбы мужа, и несколько раз посмотрел в сторону спальни.

— Я не один, — наконец сказал он и потушил свет в кабинете, не желая будить своего гостя.

Улыбка сползла с лица Деметра, настроение подпортилось, а от понимания, что Перси не держит слово и водит любовников к ним в квартиру, стало горько.

— Мне Арес пару дней назад звонил и пригласил нас на встречу с ним в детской комнате на четвёртом, — Деметр решил оставить это как вескую причину для звонка, но сейчас ему уже хотелось закончить разговор. — Я пришлю тебе адрес, в эту субботу подходи после пяти.

Персефон кивнул и отключился, а Деметр ещё некоторое время сидел на постели, уставившись в стену, и размышлял о том, что отношения на расстоянии у него не сложились, что Перси с каждым днём отдаляется всё сильнее и, несмотря на видимость счастья и близости, они по-прежнему чужие люди. А хотелось быть семьёй...

***

Арес, очевидно, скучал по товарищам, но по клубам гулять ему не позволяла метка и статус преданного мужа. Зато в детской комнате, в которой можно было заказать столик и простой ужин, где располагалась детская площадка, а молодые папы могли пообщаться, оставляя малышей в песочнице или с нянечками, Арес чувствовал себя уютно. Солдат после ухода из фениксов сильно изменился – прибавил с десяток килограмм и выглядел безмерно счастливым и довольным своей простой семейной жизнью.

Деметр был рад увидеть своего старого друга, посидеть в спокойной обстановке с Реем и Пелопом. И уже без раздражения поговорить с улыбающимся, счастливым и располневшим Гео. Их второй ребёнок – омега был вылитой копией своего папочки – красивый, светловолосый и голубоглазый малыш через восемнадцать лет будет сводить с ума альф и завлекать их в постель...

Перси задерживался, но младший муж предупредил и Ареса, и Деметра о сложностях на работе. Омега всегда был слишком ответственный, и Деметру это импонировало, но сейчас хотелось его увидеть.

Арес пригласил также Тантала, хотя и недолюбливал ворчливого, хамоватого омегу. Но сегодня тот сел рядом с Гео, сюсюкался с детишками и казался домашним и спокойным парнем. Смотря на него такого, Деметру было горько осознавать, что Тантал так и остался холостяком, что срок его свободы истекает, и что через год Тантала могут выставить из армии лишь за то, что тот не спал со всеми без разбору и не нашёл альфу, который согласился бы сделать ему ребёнка. Рядом с Танталом и Гео крутился ещё один омега – друг Гео был моложе его, выглядел лет на двадцать и был невероятно красив. Светлая молочная, почти прозрачная кожа словно светилась, ярко-синие искусственные глаза притягивали, а идеальная фигура заставляла даже Ареса временами косить на него взглядом.

Наигравшись с ребёнком, молодой друг Гео – Зевксипп присоединился к альфьей компании, заказал себе алкоголь, подчёркивая свой высокий статус, и стал старательно влезать в беседу. Капитан Деметр омегу привлёк своим высоким чином, и Зев, не стесняясь, лез к нему с расспросами о положении солдат в обществе и жизни на базах.

Перси опоздал на час, принёс для молодой семьи маленькую печатную книгу рецептов, от которой Гео был в восторге, и поставил на стол свой знаменитый пирог, от которого у Деметра невольно потекли слюнки. Кажется, к выпечке мужа он пристрастился не хуже, чем к любому наркотику. Внимание Зева к Деметру от младшего мужа не ускользнуло, и Перси сел поближе, попытался несколько раз неловко обнять альфу и перетянуть его к себе.

Очевидная ревность его омеги Деметру льстила, его нисколько не интересовал Зев, но, поддразнивая Перси, он уделял другому время и немного заигрывал. Чувствуя, как старается привлечь его внимание муж, как жмётся к его плечу и как улыбается от каждого взгляда, Деметру хотелось смеяться от счастья. Он был уверен, что такое проявление внимания – это долгожданная вернувшаяся любовь, и сейчас, даже под пристальными взглядами товарищей хотелось Перси целовать, сжать в своих объятиях и сказать ему...

— А вы читали последнюю статью в «Сплетнях Эвридики»? — Зевксипп открыл перед всеми виртуальный экран планшета, растягивая его на весь стол.

На главной странице газеты была напечатана статья о чипах соединения с нервной системой. Заголовок гласил: «Чип повреждает кору головного мозга, удаляя ту часть, где, по мнению учёных, расположена душа».

— Жёлтая газетёнка, — фыркнул Пелоп.

— У меня этого чипа нет, и никогда его себе не поставлю, — Зев с гордостью отодвинул волосы, показывая тонкую шею.

Остальные промолчали. В комнате лишь у младенцев и у Перси не стояли чипы, которые государство устанавливало за свой счёт всем подросткам во время прохождения общей военной подготовки. Большая часть техники требовала полного подключения, и Деметр свой первый чип получил, когда в шестнадцать поступил в военную академию. И общую подготовку проходили практически все жители Ивлионии, за исключением калек и тех, кто пытался сбежать от ответственности на нижние уровни Калиоппы и Талии.

— В статье говорится, — Зев с готовностью перелистнул страницу, — что военные лишены той составляющей, что делает их людьми, они не способны чувствовать и сострадать, а становятся похожими на Ксирдов!

— Девяносто процентов населения носит чипы, — уверенно сказал Деметр, — что это за газета? С Талии? — альфы засмеялись, в их кругах ходила уверенность, что на четвёртой станции выпускают лишь глупые дешёвые газетёнки.

— Нет, это опубликовали на Полигимнии, — Зев недовольно посмотрел на капитана, — а вы знали, что чип удаляет часть мозга, отвечающий за расчёты, и вместо вас все вычисления, связанные с наводкой и прицелом, выполняет компьютер?

— Конечно, ведь человеческий мозг просто не способен с этим справиться! — Рей внезапно разозлился, ведь в команде он считался лучшим снайпером.

— Тогда что есть солдаты, если не машины? Все военные наполовину андроиды...

— И техники, и учёные, — привычным, спокойным тоном добавил Перси, перебивая разошедшегося омегу и заставляя того ненадолго задуматься. — Эти чипы мы используем уже более трёхсот лет, они лишь изменяются, но смысл их сохранился с тех дней, когда мы покидали нашу планету. Если все эти поколения были бездушными роботами, как ты можешь быть уверен, что сам человек?

Зев открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, возразить, но не успел, потому что любопытный Тантал нагло забрался Перси под волосы и, не обнаружив у того чипа, удивлённо спросил:

— А ты что, обучение не проходил?

Перси немного смутился, кинул неуверенный взгляд на Деметра, словно ища его поддержки, но альфа и сам не знал, почему его младший пропустил общеобязательную воинскую подготовку.

— У меня проблемы с сердцем, — наконец выдавил Перси.

— Знаете, болтуны, там Гео уже с малышом заскучал, — Деметр сообразил, что младший муж совсем не желает распространяться о своей неполноценности, и поспешил закрыть этот разговор.

Гео действительно с тоской посматривал на сидящих за столом, сам он не мог оставить трёхмесячного младенца и годовалого мальчика одних. Омеги с неохотой выбрались из компании альф, направляясь к мужу Ареса. И разговор быстро ушёл в сторону от неприятной статьи, но Деметр заметил, как потирает затылок Рей, словно проверяя, не пропал ли его чип и не пытается ли поработить своего владельца.

После недолгих разговоров Арес попросил Деметра уединиться, и они вышли в соседнее помещение, отделённое от общей игровой прозрачной стеной. Отсюда Деметр хорошо видел своего младшего мужа, как тот с ласковой улыбкой смотрит на малыша, как загорелись его глаза, когда Гео позволил покачать его на руках, и как грустное разочарование коснулось его губ, когда младенца пришлось отдать. Деметру хотелось подойти к нему и сказать, что пройдёт ещё год, и у них тоже будут дети...

— Я хочу попросить у тебя об одолжении, друг, — Арес был серьёзен, но это не могло заставить Деметра отвлечься от созерцания Персефона. — Сейчас моя служба проходит, в основном, на Каллиопе, а положение там ужасно. Может, ты слышал о нападениях? Нет? Более сотни солдат было убито повстанцами, и мне страшно оставлять Гео одного. Я знаю, что сбежал от вас год назад, но сейчас прошу о помощи – переведи меня на Мельпомену. Ты ведь капитан фениксов, ты можешь это организовать?

Деметр отвернулся от мужа и коротко кивнул.

— Я тебя понимаю, но всё же сделаю другое предложение. Мне нужен мичман, а в космосе сейчас спокойно. Возвращайся в фениксы, ты нужен и мне, и Рею!

Арес неуверенно взглянул на Гео, на своих малышей, что могли остаться сиротами и неуверенно кивнул.

— С должностью мичмана ты можешь получить и новую квартиру на четвёртом уровне. Поверь, она лучше, чем ваша крохотная комнатушка. В течение недели я всё организую, и ты вернёшься в строй.

— Спасибо, надеюсь, Гео не убьёт меня за это...

— Уверяю, он будет за тебя счастлив! — твёрдо произнёс Деметр и покосился на Перси. Его младший муж всегда поддерживал и был рад каждому его повышению.

После шести дети устали, и Гео засобирался домой. Солдаты же решили прогуляться и вспомнить старое в хорошем клубе. Арес само собой не пошёл, метка держала его на коротком поводке, о чём Рей тихо, но всё же с сарказмом сказал. Деметр хотел позвать Перси, но тот, как-то странно посмотрев на Зева, отказался.

— Хорошо тебе провести время, — в его голосе были тоска и сожаление, отчего Деметру захотелось его обнять, прижать к себе и не позволить вот так просто уйти. Альфа понимал, что Перси пытается предоставить ему свободу, отдаёт другому и даже не пытается удержать. Только боль в его голосе выворачивала душу.

— Я позвоню, — всё, что нашёл сказать Деметр, провожая тяжёлым взглядом своего младшего мужа.

В пабе Деметр быстро расслабился, наслаждаясь привычной атмосферой и хорошей компанией. Зев увязался с ними, и Пелоп обхаживал красивого омегу, заставляя Тантала странно на него коситься. Рей неожиданно быстро напился и всё пытался развести кого-нибудь на душевный разговор. Но Пелоп вскоре увёл Зева в отдельную комнату, Тантал помрачнел, а Деметру просто хотелось потанцевать и хорошо провести время.

— Может, пойдём, Дем, тоже уединимся, — не выдержал пьяного бреда товарища Тантал.

— Что, и оставите меня одного? — по-детски расстроился Рей.

— А пошли вместе, — неестественно и злобно улыбнулся омега, — будет только веселее.

— Что ты несёшь, Тантал? — Деметр с удивлением взглянул на сослуживца, который раньше себе ничего подобного не позволял.

— А что мне терять? — немного резко заметил омега. — Отдамся всем и каждому, — сквозь зубы прошипел он, бросая взгляд в ту сторону, куда удалился Пелоп с Зевксиппом.

— Ты, Тан, нормальный альфа, но омега какой-то ебанутый, — фыркнул Рей, покрутив пальцем у виска, — у меня на тебя не встанет.

Альфа внезапно повис на плече Деметра и, подтянув к нему кружку, протяжно выдал:

— Вот завидую я тебе, дружище. Генерал тебя до капитана поднял, а муж у тебя святой – красивый, пригожий, готовит так, что язык проглотишь, да ещё и пускает везде, на загулы твои глаза закрывает и сам чистенький, никем не пахнет. Да я б за такого мужа всё отдал! Но вокруг одни шалавы!

Деметр лишь устало покачал головой, понимая, что развлечься не удастся. Подхватив сослуживцев под руки, повёл их к транспорту, всё равно скоро нужно было возвращаться на базу. В поезде Тантал раскис и разревелся, Рей к всеобщему удивлению сел рядом и пытался утешать его неуместными фразами. Проблема омеги, что время его поджимает и что очень скоро его ждёт брачный дом почему-то сильно задела альфу.

— Мне вот тоже тридцать шесть, и от всех этих дешёвых давалок тошнит! Хочу себе хорошего парня, чтобы детей мне нарожал и дома с пирогами ждал. А через четыре года, если не найду мужа, меня с каким-нибудь уродом из брачного дома насильно сведут. А меня, может, от его запаха тошнить будет. И всё равно надо будет напрягаться... Тебе, Тантал, с твоим мужем просто глаза закрыть – и потерпеть. А мне это ещё трахать.

Когда они доехали до станции, двое горемык, обнявшись, рыдали друг другу в жилетку, жалуясь и на несправедливую жизнь, и какую-то безответную любовь. Деметр затащил парочку под руки в свою каюту, а сам пошёл в отдел кадров, надеясь быстро оформить бумаги на Ареса и порадовать этим Рея, у которого утреннее похмелье всегда портило настроение.

Арес на вторую базу приехал через неделю. С ним на поезде прибыла группа из исследовательского центра во главе с Артуром Геосом. С ними был и Персефон, и, заметив, как нежно Арес и его младший муж распрощались, Деметр внезапно разозлился. Омега на старшего лишь мельком взглянул, кивнул и убежал за своими сотрудниками. С ними омега шутил, смеялся и даже заигрывал, а вот Деметра словно избегал.

— Вот, твой муж передал, — Арес, широко улыбаясь, вручил Деметру коробку, — если это его пирог, умоляю поделиться!

— Можешь забрать, — Деметр от подарка отмахнулся, и Рей с Аресом на угощение набросились, словно их и не кормили.

Почему Персефон оставался столь холодным у всех на виду – Деметр не понимал. Омеге не хотелось компрометировать своего мужа в глазах других солдат? Сейчас холод мужа к нему и радушие к другим только злили.

В этот день у них были лишь учения, Деметр полдня провёл за пультом, наблюдая, как его ребята повторяют зазубренную тактику и тренируются в виртуальных шлемах. После обеда была физическая подготовка, и тут Деметр позволил себе немного расслабиться и, переодевшись в спортивную форму, побегал немного с солдатами, потренировался с виртуальным противником и, когда все закончили, даже вышел на маты с Пелопом. Тот начал бой, хорошо ставил удары и хорошо принимал. Но после нескольких промахов перестал контролировать эмоции, начал срываться и несколько раз сам нарвался на сильный апперкот. Хоть Пелоп и был младше Деметра почти на десятилетие, опыт взял вверх, и вскоре запыхавшийся и злой Пелоп с разбитой губой валялся на матах.

— Ты себя вообще не контролируешь! — заметил Деметр, протягивая солдату руку.

— Всё отлично, — отмахнулся альфа и поплёлся в душ, только у кабинки остановился и хмуро посмотрел на командира, — видел после поездки на Мельпомену, Тантал из твоей каюты с Реем выходил. Они что, переспали?

— Не знаю, и мне похуй, — пожал плечами Деметр.

— Ты, блять, точно андроид! Тебе на всё похуй!

Пелоп гневно хлопнул дверцей кабинки и включил напор холодного газа. Что именно разозлило товарища, Деметр так и не понял, в последнее время его перестали воспринимать как равного или как друга, и это сильно расстраивало, но он сам хотел добиться большего, желал стать генералом, и такая должность не подразумевает общения с простыми рядовыми. Только вот с ними всё равно хотелось общаться – говорить, как и прежде, обо всём, делиться переживаниями и рассказывать о том, что на душе.

До отбоя Деметр видел Персефона ещё несколько раз, но подойти и поговорить им так и не удалось. Под вечер альфа чувствовал себя злым и брошенным, телу не хватало любви и близости, и когда возле своей каюты он обнаружил Тантала, то только облегчённо вздохнул, надеясь, что омега поможет забыть о напряжённом дне.

Без слов он пропустил подчинённого к себе, медленно стал раздеваться, с равнодушием наблюдая, как оголяется Тантал – омега был хорош собой, и Деметр искренне не понимал, почему тот так и не смог найти себе партнёра. Раздевшись, Деметр лёг с омегой рядом и погладил ладонью его гладкую красивую грудь. Тантал молча прикрыл глаза и, тяжело вздохнув, повернулся на живот.

— Пришёл потрахаться от безысходности? — догадался альфа, с усмешкой поглаживая приятные белые ягодицы.

— Двойные стандарты альф бесят! — выдохнул он и раздражённо прорычал: — то, что вам можно, омегам ставится в укор! Но мы тоже люди и тоже хотим простого секса без обязательств!

— Это кто ж тебя так задел? Рей, что ли?

— Этот пустоголовый мудозвон даже пищедоставку не обидит! — фыркнул Тантал и приподнял задницу: — Трахни меня по-быстрому, может, мне полегчает.

Деметр непременно сделал бы это, но его дверь тихо звякнула, сообщая о непрошенном госте, и альфа с неохотой поднялся, натянув на себя лишь штаны. Посетитель его не просто удивил, а ввёл в шок, и альфа просто молча отступил, пропуская Персефона в своё маленькое убежище.

Тантал с мрачным лицом посмотрел на гостя, покосился на альфу, который знаком показал тому убираться, и, тяжело вздохнув, быстро подобрал свои вещи с пола и вышел из каюты, даже не одеваясь. Перси некоторое время смотрел Танталу вслед, словно боясь перевести взгляд на своего мужа, и Деметр, сам не понимая, зачем и почему к нему пришёл его младший муж, подошёл к нему ближе, замирая всего в нескольких шагах.

Перси встретился с ним взглядом, в его глазах была растерянность, и Деметра словно от тока тряхануло. Красивое лицо, нежные, чувственные губы – так близко, что стоит лишь немного наклониться, и он прикоснётся к ним. Желание сдавило всё тело в тиски, стало сложно дышать, и Деметр понял, что всё это время ждал и мечтал, что Перси придёт к нему, останется рядом и утром не уедет, а будет ждать его в каюте до самого вечера. И так каждый день, год за годом, до конца их дней.

Преодолев последние сантиметры расстояния, Деметр сжал прекрасное тело в руках, провёл ладонями по спине, ощупывая и притягивая его всё ближе. Персефон пах Артуром и ещё каким-то альфой, отчего до безумия хотелось сорвать с него одежду и наполнить своим запахом. А ещё оставить метку, чтобы больше никогда и никто не притронулся к тому, кто по праву принадлежит лишь ему.

Наклонившись к его шее, Деметр провёл губами от ключиц до подбородка, пытаясь отыскать любимый запах мяты. Лёгкими укусами приблизился к губам и, жадно прижавшись к ним, захватил целиком, подчиняя и утверждая свою власть. Перси тихо застонал, тяжело вдыхая через нос и прижимаясь возбуждённым членом к бедру альфы.

— Нравится? — с усмешкой заметил Деметр. Перси уже поплыл, страстно дышал и источал головокружительный аромат возбуждения. Сходил ли Перси с ума так от каждого поцелуя? От любого прикосновения альф, что на военной базе вились вокруг него как мухи. — Любишь пристальное внимание? Кайфуешь от этих голодных взглядов?

Персефон не отвечал, с придыханием тянул к себе мужа, прижимался всем телом, так что у Деметра болело в паху и хотелось наброситься на своего омегу и совокупляться с дикой страстью.

— Может, и не только от взглядов, — Деметр стянул с мужа рубашку и толкнул на свою постель.

Быстро расстегнув его ремень и стащив с мужа штаны, Деметр на мгновение замер, разглядывая его возбуждённую плоть и отсутствие белья. Скинув и свои штаны, Деметр забрался между разведённых ног мужа и несильно надавил коленом на промежность. Перси, всхлипнув, выгнулся, прижимаясь влажной задницей к его ноге, и Деметр холодно усмехнулся:

— Любишь, когда другие альфы ласкают твоё тело?

Персефон дёрнулся от столь обидного предположения, но Дем удержал его на месте, грубо схватив за бока. Омега поднял голову, его взгляд принял сознательное выражение, и он возмущённо вскинул брови. Перси хотел что-то сказать, возразить, но альфа быстро навалился на него, выбивая дыхание и затыкая рот поцелуем.

От внутреннего жара было тяжело дышать, от желания тряслись руки, и до безумия хотелось проникнуть в Перси, почувствовать себя внутри него и двигаться быстро, пробуждая свою и его дикую страсть. Приподняв и разведя ноги мужа, Деметр на выдохе с силой толкнулся вовнутрь. Перси выгнулся, застонал, и альфа замер, сдавленный в тисках. Почему с Перси всегда было так хорошо? Почему муж был узок каждое соитие, словно в перерывах между их встречами у него никого и не было? Может, у его любовников были маленькие члены? Глупые мысли вихрем пробежались в голове и исчезли, оставив лишь радость от близости и сладко трепещущее тело в руках.

Кончить хотелось от каждого толчка, но Деметр мечтал остаться в муже подольше, желал продлить их соитие и насладиться чувственностью прекрасного омеги. Перси постанывал, жадно глотал воздух и тянул к себе мужа, с его покрасневших уст срывались страстные вздохи и имя старшего, отчего Деметру хотелось проникнуть ещё глубже, загнать член и услышать крик омеги. Возможно, боли или наслаждения, но принадлежащий лишь ему. И Деметр двигался, резко сжимая пальцами узкие бёдра и улыбаясь, когда после нескольких сильных толчков член Перси вздрогнул, выплёскивая белую жидкость, а омега громко застонал, выгибаясь всем телом.

Больше себя не сдерживая, Деметр сорвался в бешеный ритм и, дойдя до пика, упал на Перси, чувствуя себя счастливым и изнеможённым. Липкая и мокрая кожа мужа скользила под его тяжело вздымающейся грудью. Перси вновь пах мятой, и от этого запаха захотелось уснуть в его объятиях, вот так, на мокрой постели, испачканный в его сперме и покрытый слоем пота.

— Мне надо в душ, — сипло проговорил Перси, но Деметр крепче сжал его, не позволяя подняться, всё ещё не выходя из его тугого нутра, и сжатый между его бёдер. Хотелось, чтобы муж не шевелился, остался рядом и уснул этой ночью, забыв про то, что завтра его ждут на работе.

— Нет! Обожаю твой запах. Хочу дышать им всегда...

Перси судорожно вздохнул, словно слова Деметра причиняли ему боль, и молча натянул на них покрывало.

***

Проснулся Деметр от странного ощущения, что на него смотрят. Осторожно приоткрыв глаза, он в тусклом свете ночных светильников заметил сидящего рядом с ним Перси. Омега медленно, невесомо водил пальцем над его кожей, и на его губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Что-то было в ней – словно нежность и родительская забота, или желание прикасаться и обладать. Но Деметр засмотрелся на приоткрытый рот, расслабленные плечи, покрытые приятным блеском загара, и изящную татуировку феникса на груди, что обнимала тёмный манящий сосок.

Перси, исследуя тело мужа, поднялся пальцами до груди, с нажимом провёл по крупным выпирающим мышцам и огладил широкие плечи. В глазах омеги появилось восхищение, и Деметр с трудом смог сдержать улыбку. Пальцы Перси поднялись к лицу, и Деметр закрыл глаза, не желая себя выдавать. Теперь лишь лёгкое тепло подушечек говорило о том, что муж рассматривает его. Было в этом изучении что-то таинственное и интимное, и альфе хотелось, чтобы муж закончил с созерцанием и коснулся его лица ладонью, задержался у губ и потом поцеловал.

— Ах… Дем… — чуть слышно выдохнул Перси, и Деметр резко распахнул глаза.

— Нравлюсь? — альфа не смог сдержать улыбку, заметив, как покраснел его муж, словно застуканный за чем-то постыдным. — Ты меня ещё в двадцать пять не видел.

— Видел, — снова тихо ответил омега. — Ты почти не изменился.

— Врёшь! — Деметр знал, что сейчас его красивое тело растратило былой лоск, пусть и выглядел он моложаво и крепко, мышцы потеряли прежнюю эластичность, стали сухими и жёсткими, кожа огрубела, а на лице появились мелкие морщинки, которые Деметру даже немного нравились, так как добавляли уверенности в его нынешнем статусе.

— Ты стал ещё красивее, — продолжая краснеть, сознался Перси. — Я бы хотел нарисовать тебя вот таким – спящим на нашей постели и без одежды.

— Нарисуешь! — уверенно сказал альфа и притянул мужа к себе, укладывая его рядом и зарываясь носом в его мягкие локоны. Очищающий газ закончил своё действие, и к Перси вернулся его восхитительный запах. Деметр с восхищением дышал, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение, обволакивающий сердце покой и тепло во всём теле. Рядом с Перси было хорошо и правильно. Именно так, как и должно всегда быть…

Может, стоит завязывать с этой войной? Передать бразды правления молодым и уйти на штабную работу, как временами предлагал Жан? Тогда каждый вечер Деметр возвращался бы домой, обнимал своего мужа и ложился с ним спать. Тихий семейный покой, горячий ужин, потом у них будут дети с незатейливыми именами. Любопытная Пятнышко будет бродить рядом с люлькой и принюхиваться к малышам. А где-то в гостиной расцветёт синими цветочками подаренное генералом растение…

— Перси… — Деметр обвил омегу руками, не в силах подобрать слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства.

— Прости, что выгнал вчера твоего гостя, — смущённо произнёс омега, но Деметр рассмеялся.

— Глупости. Тантал – никто! — альфа приподнял ему голову, заставляя смотреть в свои глаза, и поцеловал сначала осторожно, а потом страстно, утягивая Перси в свою пучину. — А ты – всё! — сказал он мужу прямо в губы, и Перси испуганно сжал его плечи, попытался вновь поймать взгляд, чтобы понять, врёт ли муж.

Но Деметр, уже увлечённый своей страстью, целовал грудь, приятные затвердевшие соски и с поцелуями опускался всё ниже, выцеловывая ложбинку на животе и основание напрягшегося члена. Перси громко выдохнул, когда Деметр лизнул его ствол, поцеловал головку.

— Не надо, ты не любишь… — постанывая, произнёс Перси.

— Кто тебе сказал? — игриво улыбнувшись, Деметр посмотрел на смущённого мужа.

— Ты сам…

Деметр лишь усмехнулся и обхватил губами его член. Горячий, податливый и с волнующим вкусом мяты. Хотелось проглотить Перси всего, исцеловать с ног до головы и даже подарить ему минет. Держать во рту пенис было необычно, но Деметру очень нравилось ощущать контроль над омегой, чувствовать, как любое движение вызывает в нём бурю эмоций, и как комната наполняется его страстными вздохами и несдержанными криками.

Почти доведя его до оргазма, Деметр отстранился, замечая, что возбуждённый муж ведёт себя, как и в течку – податлив и готов на всё. Быстро развернул его, поставив перед собой на колени, и Перси послушно широко развёл ноги и сильно прогнулся, подставляясь мужу. После нескольких часов сна брать его было ещё приятнее. К телу вернулись силы, и теперь Деметр был уверен, что продержится намного дольше. Но после того как муж со стоном кончил, а потом стал яростно подмахивать, удержаться стало невероятно тяжело. Второй раз омега кончил почти одновременно с мужем, и они, завалившись на бок, прижались друг к другу, с трудом переводя дыхание.

— Мне так хорошо с тобой… — произнёс альфа, и Персефон снова вздрогнул.

Казалось, каждая приятная фраза заставляет его сжиматься и прятаться, а Деметр хотел, чтобы его муж открылся и снова сказал ему о любви… этого сейчас очень не хватало…

— Оставайся на базе. Не уезжай! — в словах слышалась не просьба, а почти приказ. — Ты же можешь задержаться, продолжить исследования.

— Хорошо…

От слов мужа сразу поднялось настроение, осталось всего полчаса до побудки, и Деметр просто лежал, любовался красивыми изгибами тела младшего мужа и вдыхал его аромат. Перси дремал, и смотреть на него, такого расслабленного, доверчивого и беззащитного, было до боли в груди трепетно. Хотелось обнимать, оберегать и заботиться о нём. Хотелось быть рядом, быть поддержкой и тем, кто всегда подставит плечо.

На дежурство он вышел бодрым и в хорошем настроении, несмотря на почти бессонную ночь и тяжёлые физические нагрузки. Сегодня они двенадцать часов должны были провести в облётах, и Деметр сидел на мостике и следил, как его команда проверяет системы. Всё же быть капитаном временами приятно и льстило самолюбию. Сегодня в команду вернулся Арес, и Деметр очень надеялся, что Рей соберётся и снова будет лучшим снайпером его дивизии. А ещё произведённый в мичманы Арес будет возглавлять свой блок, а значит, можно надеяться, что больше он от них не сбежит.

За пятнадцать минут до вылета ему на коммуникатор пришёл вызов от Жана Эгера, и Деметр с удивлением его принял.

— Что Перси делает на базе? — строго спросил отец. — Его команда улетела ещё вчера вечером, а Перси запрещено находиться на военной базе! Ты ведь знаешь, что омега считается физически неполноценным, и военные объекты для него под запретом! Артур Геос получал для него пропуск под свою ответственность, как так вышло, что Персефон не покинул базу с этим идиотом!

Деметр, сжав зубы, вытерпел всю тираду, что комом навалилась на него, опуская с небес на землю.

— Я сейчас же отправлю Перси домой! — быстро произнёс Деметр и, сбросив вызов, покинул эсминец.

До своей каюты он добирался бегом, Перси спал, и альфе пришлось поднять его, довольно грубо подгоняя, понимая, что задерживает свой экипаж, а это потом плохо отразится и на его репутации. Встревоженного и ничего не понимающего омегу Деметр за руку дотащил до транспорта и, проверив расписание движения поездов, успокоился. Что-либо объяснить мешала внутренняя обида на законы и Жана, который зачем-то следил за сыном. Поэтому он лишь смазано поцеловал мужа в щёку и пообещал вскоре приехать, бросил его в зале ожидания. Перси ошарашено смотрел вслед убегающему мужу, который так и не разъяснил причины своей резкой смены настроения.

## 01100\. Чужие жизни в моих руках

После отъезда Перси усталость навалилась с двойной силой, и Деметру всё дежурство казалось, что если он хоть немного прикроет глаза, то просто уснёт. Когда он распустил свою команду и сдал пост, ноги почти не держали его, и он спешно направился в свою каюту, надеясь выспаться.

Но на выходе из офицерской зоны к нему прицепился Тантал, явно намереваясь забраться сегодня к нему в постель. Омега нагло перерезал путь, вставая перед капитаном, и хитро прищурил глаза.

— Мне надо расслабиться. Я иду к тебе!

— Нет, не приходи больше! — Деметр сразу отвернулся, показывая, что разговор закончен, и продолжать его он не собирается, но Тантал был не из тех, кого легко заткнуть.

— Что значит, не приходи? — омега был до глубины души поражён.

— Ты и твои услуги мне больше не нужны, — тихо и злобно объяснил Деметр.

— Услуги, — Тантал скривился. — Спасибо, что обозначил моё место.

— Уймись. Мне просто больше не хочется.

— Влюбился, наконец, — на лице сержанта засияла довольная улыбка.

— Не говори ерунды!

— Я видел, как ты на своего мужа смотрел! Боялся взгляд отвести, и за моё присутствие тебе стыдно стало! — не отставал Тантал.

— Нет никакой любви, и быть не может. Я просто к нему привязался, и мне с ним удобно, — Деметр попытался отмахнуться от прилипчивого омеги, но тот следовал за ним по пятам, продолжая допрос.

— Удобно, привык – это всё то, на чём растёт любовь. И можешь отрицать это сколько хочешь, но я за тебя рад. Перси хороший человек, может, и из тебя человека сделает, — казалось, Тантал уже забыл, зачем бежал за альфой, и, довольно улыбаясь, чуть ли не вприпрыжку шёл рядом, — ты, главное, ртом не хлопай, такого парня держаться надо, а то за ним уже очередь выстроилась! Кстати, слышал, что разводы разрешили? При условии, если до тридцати омега не родит от своего мужа, можно подать на развод, и партнёров заменят. Перси-то сколько?

Деметр резко остановился, отчего мелкий, вертлявый омега налетел на него, как на стену.

— Ты это зачем мне сейчас сказал? — злобно рыкнул альфа на Тантала. — Думаешь, я позволю ему уйти? Думаешь, отпущу?

Глаза альфы сверкали от бешенства, и сержант испуганно отступил, отрицательно покрутив головой. Он совсем не ожидал такой резкости от капитана, но и его реакция говорила о многом. Деметр и раньше бывал груб, предпочитая показывать свои позитивные эмоции в кругу друзей и выплёскивать внутренний негатив на любовников. Может, какая-то старая обида на всех омег или просто ненависть к своей похоти делала его жестоким, Тантал не знал, но чувствовал, что альфа совсем не такой, каким пытается казаться, и своими словами сержант задел его. Гнев капитана не рассердил омегу, он привык к резким перепадам настроения своего командира и, наверное, потому и терпел все эти годы. Сейчас же Деметр злился совсем не из-за презрения к слабому полу, а по другой причине – он боялся потерять...

Восемь часов сна, и капитан снова на ногах. Смены в космосе чередовались с дежурством на базе, и Деметр, чтобы размяться, полдня сидел в симуляторе, отстреливал виртуальных врагов и наблюдал за своими подчинёнными. Рей в связке с Аресом действительно хорошо справлялся, но в бою он будет в другом отряде, так как Арес теперь мичман. Впрочем, Деметр был уверен, что это Рею не помешает, ведь главная загвоздка в его работе всегда упиралась в характер, а никак не в напарника.

После тренировки и небольшой разминки настроение немного улучшилось, но Деметр, не переставая, отсчитывал часы до следующей встречи с мужем. Ещё одна короткая смена, длинная ночь и смена в тридцать шесть часов. Потом день на шестой снова смена, но уже на базе. Ещё немного, и он отправится домой. Пусть на какие-то двенадцать часов, но сейчас казалось, что этого времени с головой хватит, чтобы утолить свои желания. Ведь Деметр пытался себя убедить, что всё дело лишь в физическом влечении...

Встреча высших офицеров сильно удивила его и выбила из колеи. Капитан третьей и четвёртой дивизий шесть часов сидел как на иголках, слушая доклад подполковника разведывательной службы: обсуждали проект М31, который теперь приобрёл определённый статус «покорение новой Ивлионии», и Деметр всеми фибрами души желал отправиться к далёкой планете, чтобы... чтобы увидеть тот дом, где через несколько лет они смогут жить вместе с Перси.

Конечно, он понимал, что такой глобальный проект переезда затянется на долгие месяцы, и он не сможет всё это время видеться с Перси, но потом, Деметр был уверен, они будут рядом.

Доклад чётко показывал, что планета действительно станет спасением для вымирающей расы, что ивлионцы готовы защищать её любой ценой, и все учёные в данный момент заняты защитными системами и созданием щитов над городами для людей, которые не привыкли к сильной солнечной радиации.

После общего обзора были показаны планы по обороне и тренировке к длительным полётам, захватившие всех и заставляющие мужчин подниматься со своих мест в огромном зале и, переглядываясь, смотреть друг на друга как на конкурентов. Но так оно и было – в М31 полетят лишь лучшие, остальные останутся со станциями в Оридионе и до завершения построек на планете будут оборонять старый оплот.

Окончательное подтверждение пригодности планеты для жизни, кажется, просочилось сквозь стены, и, когда военные покидали здание, к ним подбежали репортёры, наперебой пытаясь взять интервью у любого из старших офицеров. Деметр с трудом протиснулся между группой лейтенантов и майоров, надеясь выбраться из этого хаоса и вернуться на базу незамеченным. Но в поезде, когда капитан думал, что оказался в безопасности, к нему подсел Зевксипп. Омега широко улыбнулся, обнял Дема, как старого знакомого, и вытащил микрофон из планшета, направляя его на альфу.

— Поделишься новостями?

— Прочитаешь их в новом выпуске.

— Я и печатаю новый выпуск! Порадуй меня, Деметр Оксиген, ты интересный человек, я смогу напечатать о тебе хорошую статью, показать в лучшем свете и привлеку к тебе внимания нужных людей! — Зев хитро подмигнул, словно знал, на что давить честолюбивому альфе. — Расскажи мне, что творилось за закрытыми дверями, и я открою для тебя новые.

Деметр ненадолго призадумался, решая, стоит ли потраченное время их разговора. Информация в любом случае проскользнёт в массы, поэтому он рассказал Зеву всё, что посчитал необходимым, тщательно обдумывая каждое слово. Омега оказался достаточно просвещённым и задал несколько провокационных вопросов, на что Деметр лишь посмеялся и увёл разговор в другую сторону.

— Рассчитываю на тебя, — сказал ему альфа на прощание, не особо вдумываясь в свои слова.

Но этим же вечером в сети появилось интервью с Деметром Оксигеном. И капитан мог бы остаться довольным, если б Зевксипп не представил всё так, словно он получил эти данные через постель. Да ещё обозвал капитана престарелым альфой с усталыми глазами и выцветшей пошлой татуировкой.

— Я его собственными руками порву! — негодовал Деметр под смешки своих друзей, что забрели в его каюту, из первых рук желая получить подтверждение написанному. — Не трахал я его, и, тем более, я не старый!

— Ты его почти в два раза старше, конечно, малолетней подстилке показалось, — невразумительно попытался утешить его Пелоп.

— И выглядишь ты отлично, — Рей похлопал товарища по плечу, — вот Арес после замужества с десяток кило набрал и поседел.

— Это от спокойной жизни, — буркнул Арес, — с мужем под боком хорошо и комфортно, вот я и расслабился. А вот от тебя и твоих безумств я тут быстро скину вес. А волосы и покрасить можно.

Рей хохотнул, обнимая товарища, явно всё ещё не успокоившийся после его возращения в строй, и не мог нарадоваться, хотя Арес сразу строго сказал, что никаких омег и выпивки. Рей был рад и такому раскладу. Подпорченное настроение выскочкой-омегой было поднято звонком Жана, которому, напротив, статья понравилась, и он предложил пройти Деметру тестирование для участия в новом проекте.

Солдаты тут же стали Деметра поздравлять, пожимать руки и с наигранной завистью жаловаться на то, как плохо будет без него на второй базе.

— Нюни не распускайте! — рассмеялся альфа. — Если поедем, то все вместе. Вы же моя команда!

Ребята немного приободрились ещё не полученным местом, Деметр видел, как поднялось настроение у его окружения, и сам был вдохновлён. Кроме того, дожидаясь встречи с мужем, он заметил, что думает о нём всё больше. Проверяет почту, посматривает на коммуникатор и ждёт звонков. Муж вызывал желание, влёк к себе, и Деметру стало сложно засыпать одному в своей каюте. Почему-то мысли о другом омеге, который мог бы заменить мужа, вызывали отвращение, и альфа взял в медицинском отделении большую коробку с подавителями. От одной таблетки член отсыхал на сутки, даже сладкие мысли о ласках Перси не могли заставить его встать, и Деметр был только этому рад.

Постоянно поглядывая на часы, Деметр надеялся покинуть базу, как только закончится их смена, тогда он и ночь сможет провести рядом с Персефоном. Когда вечером Деймос Холл принял его рапорт и дал отбой, Деметр решил даже не переодеваться и ехать домой в военном мундире. Но когда он прибыл на перрон, яркий свет погас, и по базе пронёсся гулкий звук общей тревоги, от которой альфа сначала расстроился, понимая, что свидание откладывается, а потом собрался и напрягся – общая тревога означала масштабное нападение Ксирдов или прорыв Герроков на станцию.

От мысли, что вражеские корабли именно сейчас могут разрушать третью станцию, где среди жителей находится его муж, Деметр бегом помчался к ангару и забрался на капитанский мостик раньше, чем прибыла его команда. Вызвав отчёт из диспетчерской, он с неким облегчением вздохнул – нападали Ксирды. Но радоваться было нечему – рядом с четвёртой станцией горела крупная бордовая точка.

— Что это за хрень? — через плечо ему заглянул Тантал.

— На своё место, сержант, выведи дислокации наших кораблей и проверь готовность третьей и четвёртой дивизий.

— Есть, сэр! — отрапортовал омега, усаживаясь перед своим пультом.

Деметр быстро развернул экран на всю стену и попытался понять ситуацию. Огромный корабль Ксирдов, расположившийся недалеко от четвёртой станции, выпускал из своего чрева сотни маленьких точек – корабли и снаряды. И сейчас первая и вторая защитные дивизии пытались противостоять этому рою. Вскоре на экране появились ответы на запросы капитана, и по спине пробежал холодок.

— Они притащили свою военную базу к нашей, — стараясь сохранять спокойствие, сообщил Деметр. — Первой военной базы Ивлионии больше нет.

Второй диспетчер корабля, совсем молоденький омега Ник, сообщил, что обе дивизии готовы, и Деметр велел пилотам покинуть ангар и направиться к четверной станции. Смотреть на отчёты с Талии было страшно, счётчик погибших давно перешёл за десять тысяч, и Деметр знал, что это только начало. Прошло менее пятнадцати минут после начала атаки, а Ксирды уже разбомбили одну из трёх военных баз.

Полковник Деймос оставил пятую дивизию рядом с базой прикрывать тылы, в дальнейший процесс руководства Деметра он не вмешивался, хотя капитан сильно нервничал. С одной стороны, он был в себе уверен, хотел проявить себя не только как хороший пилот, но и военноначальник. С другой стороны, это было первое сражение, и в его распоряжении три сотни пилотов и почти две сотни эсминцев на вооружении. И эти жизни на его совести. Деметр знал, что не может рисковать ими попросту, но также понимал, что должен отправить их в бой, чтобы защитить тех, кто защитить себя не способен.

До четвёртой станции они добирались полчаса, за это время первая и вторая дивизия были почти полностью уничтожены, но дали время для прибытия основных сил Ивлионцев. Когда Деметр смотрел на экран военных действий, у него кружилась голова – такого количества кораблей противника он никогда не видел. Ксирды решили действовать наверняка, и их военная база палила по всем станциям. Крупные, неповоротливые пехотные корабли пытались сбивать снаряды, спасая жизни своих родных. Более пяти тысяч фениксов кружили в смертельном танце, уничтожая врага и пытаясь пробить щит крупных кораблей.

С базы Ксирдов вышли два огромных фрегата, и, ощетинившись пушками, палили во все стороны, круша и разрушая всё на своём пути. Деметр велел передать Холу, что берёт один из фрегатов на себя, и направил оба эсминца за вражеским кораблём. Большая часть фениксов его дивизии кружилась рядом, прикрывая тяжёловооружённый корабль, а стрелки неустанно посылали снаряды в цель.

Вскоре в битву вступили боевые эскадры под командованием майора Лето Тартара, они сосредоточились на военной базе Ксирдов, и Деметр видел в отчётах, что они попытались проникнуть внутрь корабля и послать туда ядерные боеголовки, но андроиды успешно их сбивали и продолжали нападение.

Преследуемый фрегат заметил эсминец Деметра, и теперь все его снаряды летели к их кораблю. Щиты на корабле были достаточно мощные, но Деметр не хотел рисковать. Два блока фениксов были выставлены на его защиту.

Капитан передвигал виртуальные точки кораблей по планшету, словно управлял фигурами на шахматной доске, постоянно следил за отчётами и давал распоряжения каждому кораблю. Сосредоточенный, твёрдый, Деметр кардинально отличался от того, каким видели его товарищи в свободное время, но, вместе с тем, альфа не переставал думать и помнить о том, что его друзья находятся в непосредственной близости от врага.

— Второй фрегат приближается к Мельпомене! — пришёл отчёт с корабля Лето, и Деметр на мгновение замер, ожидая приказа майора, но тот вновь переключился на атаку базы.

На экране мелькали сотни крошечных значков, подписанные личными номерами, время от времени они загорались, уничтоженные или повреждённые, и исчезали с радаров. Капитан видел каждую эту смерть, и ему безумно хотелось выйти в космос, чтобы встать с пилотами рядом. Не дождавшись действий от майора, капитан отправил туда и своих солдат.

— Перевожу к Мельпомене два блока, ждём подкрепления, — пальцы чуть заметно вздрогнули, Деметр знал, что за цифрами скрываются и имена.

— Майор Лето подтвердил ваш запрос, двенадцатая дивизия направится к Мельпомене, после того как восстановят щиты, — сообщил диспетчер.

— Сколько потребуется для этого? — нетерпеливо взглянув на Тантала, спросил альфа.

— Около десяти минут.

— Хреновый ответ, сержант, — мрачно бросил капитан и снова посмотрел на экраны.

Его люди сейчас были один на один против сильного боевого корабля, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что они смогут продержаться эти чёртовы десять минут. Эсминцы продолжали обстрел Ксирдов, и щит на их фрегате потерял мощность, начиная пропускать попадания.

Когда произошёл прорыв корпуса, все фениксы целенаправленно стали стрелять по разрушающемуся металлу, но Деметр заметил, как отделяются от фрегата капсулы и корабли – Ксирды спешили покинуть фрегат, вероятно, они потеряли слишком много энергии на щитах и не могли более использовать варп-движки.

— Корабль не разрушать, уничтожить покидающих его противников, — тихо дал он распоряжение диспетчеру, продолжая поглядывать на развернувшийся бой у Мельпомены.

Там положение фениксов было катастрофическим – силы Ксирдов превосходили их минимум втрое. Два блока делали, что могли, и Деметр сжимал кулаки до белизны в костяшках, надеясь, что ребята смогут продержаться. Смотреть на гаснущие точки не было сил, и он намеренно не выводил данные о погибших.

Менее чем через две минуты фрегат удалось вскрыть, и по указу Деметра несколько фениксов сменили форму кораблей на абордажные и ворвались внутрь, добивая андроидов и захватывая корабль. Краем глаза капитан смотрел на обзорные видео, что Тантал вывел на своём экране с камер солдат. Внутреннее строение неизвестного корабля казалось болезненно похожим на их собственные – бесконечная череда коридоров и маленьких отсеков – кают. Пульт управления с незнакомыми данными и странной формой кресла, оставленные оружейные и перемигивание огоньков.

— Выведи оттуда людей. Поставь корабль на заморозку. Ксирды могли включить самоуничтожение! — приказ вышел слишком резким, там, на корабле сейчас был Пелоп, и до безумия захотелось вытащить его и вернуть на эсминец.

Уже через пару минут фрегат противника окружило тёмное силовое поле, подключённые к обшивке боты полностью лишили его энергии, и корабль погрузился в стазис.

— К Мельпомене прибыла подмога! — громкий голос Ника заставил Деметра вскинуть голову и тут же перевести взгляд в другую сторону.

Из тридцати точек на экране осталось максимум пять. Все остальные пали в бою, пожертвовали собой, защищая свой дом. Или это Деметр пожертвовал ими, отправив в изначально проигрышный бой. На второй фрегат Ксирдов обрушился дружный залп целой дивизии, и противник сначала потерял щиты и попытался сбежать, а потом и вовсе был сожжён из лазерной установки.

Деметр, с трудом сдерживая себя, пытаясь сохранить на лице всю ту же жёсткую маску командора, потянул к себе список погибших.

Одним из первых числился Арес Кибел, на мгновение у Деметра остановилось сердце. Он пустым взглядом продолжал листать имена потерянных бойцов, не ощущая ничего, лишь нарастающую пустоту в груди. С ним связался майор Лето, но капитан даже не услышал его голос, и за него ответил Тантал.

Дружба длиною в жизнь. Деметр впервые встретил его в средней школе, когда долговязый парень устроил драку в спортивном зале. Капитан до сих пор помнил того несуразного омегу, за честь которого Арес решил вступиться. Только драка быстро перетекла в повод для знакомства...

Деметр не мог дышать, не мог сдержать слёз, все разговоры, команды и писк приборов превратились в глушащий шум. Казалось, уши заложило от бессмысленных мыслей, что всё можно было сделать иначе, что можно было выбрать другой блок. Трещала голова, горело лицо... он сам отправил его туда, подставил, понимая, что выжить в этой мясорубке нет шанса. Сам убил его.

Медленно возвращались звуки и понимание, что он, самовлюблённый ублюдок, всё ещё жив. Ошибки не исправляются простыми сожалениями, мёртвых не вернуть назад раскаянием. Деметр вызвал майора Лето и спешно, заплетающимся языком попросился в космос. Почему-то хотелось надеяться, что никто из окружающих не поймёт его состояния, но все в рубке смотрели на капитана с ужасом. Или... может, это презрение?

Деметр хотел воевать. Не так – отдавая команды, распоряжаясь и в бессилии видя, как снаряды противника разносят в труху оболочку Талии. Ему хотелось нажать на спусковой крючок и на крошечное мгновение поверить, что он заметил последний взгляд умирающего андроида в чужом иллюминаторе.

— Пост передаю сержанту Танталу Атрид, третья и четвёртая дивизии переходят под командование майора Лето Тартар, — Деметр с трудом смог расслышать свой собственный голос и, не оборачиваясь, вышел с командного пункта.

В ангаре почти не осталось машин, все птички летали в пустоте или разбились, встретив снаряд врага. Деметр выбрал одну из стареньких моделей, сам всё проверил и вывел на стартовую площадку. Пустота всё так же сжигала внутренности и мешала думать.

На экране – сотни значков: приказы подполковника и майора. Частично руководство операцией взял на себя генерал Жан Энгер, но все слова проходили мимо, лишались должного смысла. Деметр выбросил своего феникса из чрева эсминца навстречу бойне и тут же сдавил пальцем спусковой крючок.

Сотни, тысячи машин кружили в вихре, Деметр не понимал, откуда их так много, почему всё пространство завалено обломками и мелькающими перед монитором кораблями. Казалось бы, сейчас перевес был уже на стороне Ивлионцев, они смогли отбить первое нападение, пережили первые страшные полчаса, когда рядом с Талией практически не было ни одного корабля, а первая база пала в считанные секунды, не успев вовремя отреагировать на выпрыгнувших из подпространства Ксирдов.

И всё же звёздное небо вспыхивало оружейными разрядами, разрезалось тонкими лучами лазеров и крошилось останками чужих и своих кораблей. Деметр судорожно сжимал пальцы, пытаясь не потерять контроль над живой машиной, стараясь сохранить хоть толику разума, хотя сейчас хотелось разогнаться и на полной скорости врезаться в корпус вражеской базы, мстя за смерть каждого человека. Незнакомых. И очень ему близких.

Слишком быстро кончились боеприпасы, на мониторах высвечивался критический уровень энергии, но Деметр продолжал истощать корабль, расстреливая, разрушая, просто тараня всех, кто попадался на его пути.

Когда именно бой закончился, он так и не понял. Пространство опустело, Деметр обнаружил себя висящим где-то рядом с останками первой военной базы на обездвиженном фениксе. Мерно пикали огоньки системы жизнеобеспечения, горели экраны с встревоженными запросами из диспетчерской. Капитан не шевелился. Смотрел в тёмное пространство, заполненное чёрными метеорами и звёздной пылью. Девять станций, разбросанных среди останков когда-то давно погибшей системы и скрывающихся от всех существ обломками чужого солнца. А за ними – пустота.

На миллиарды километров ничего живого. Лишь жалкая горстка выживших Ивлионцев, и чистый космос.

_Мы просто гниль – останки от кометы, Что волей бога жизнь зажгла фитиль. Спустя века, мы заблудились где-то В пустых пространствах, мы всего лишь пыль. И я вбираю чувств пустые строки, Питаясь слабой влагой на губах. Мне не постичь судьбы порядок строгий, Но давит грузом жизнь в моих руках. (с)Эрнест Степке_

## 01101\. Человечество без души

Деметр прослушал большую часть награждения. У него не было сил смотреть в глаза сослуживцам. Пустые поздравления, бессмысленные ордена тем, кто уже никогда не вернётся к ним с того света. Разве могли награды заменить сиротам их отцов...

Похоронная церемония проходила на военной базе, и почти никто из родственников погибших туда не был допущен. Тел не осталось, только военные знаки отличия на тёмных коробочках. Всё было скомкано, спешно. Мёртвым ни к чему было уделять лишнее время. Время нужно было живым. Деметр знал, что ему придётся отвозить похоронный жетон Гео, он мог бы поручить это любому другому солдату, но не хотел. Рей, после того как отбуксировал обездвиженный корабль капитана до станции, не сказал ни слова, даже в глаза не смотрел, а Деметр и сам не мог встретиться с ним взглядом.

Его выходной был перенесён, остаток дня капитан давал распоряжения, касающиеся подготовки отряда и изменения в составе. Деметру предоставили сорок новичков, альфе пришлось провести общий инструктаж, проверить дело каждого. Это помогало немного отвлечься, забыть о других делах.

К вечеру Перси прислал сообщение, спросил, в порядке ли Деметр и приедет ли он домой. Капитан ответил холодным и коротким «Нет». Хотя домой хотелось невыносимо сильно, хотелось обнять Перси и, уткнувшись в его мягкие ладони, уснуть. Но он не мог позволить себе момент этого упоительного счастья, когда по его вине были несчастны другие.

Вечером Пелоп предложил выпить за товарища, Деметр хотел отказаться, но потом понял, что хочет просто надраться вдрызг, так, чтобы стоять на ногах было сложно. В офицерском баре собрались ещё до отбоя, Тантал тоже пришёл, хотя его никто и не звал, но гнать омегу ни у кого не было желания. Рей был мрачен, не говорил, ни на кого не смотрел. Молча поглощал спиртное и сердито отмахивался от Пелопа, когда тот просил что-то рассказать о погибшем. Деметр большую часть вечера тоже молчал, не мог подобрать слов, ему от воспоминаний было горько и всего выворачивало.

— Жаль... ведь он только вернулся, — уже после десятой рюмки заметил Тантал.

— Не нужно было ему возвращаться, — мрачно выдавил из себя Рей.

— Он сам попросил о переводе, — Деметр поднял взгляд и встретился с почерневшими от гнева глазами Рея.

— Он хотел остаться в пехоте! Словно чувствовал, что за говно с ним может произойти. И произошло. Потому что ты послал его закрывать Мельпомену! Нахуя? Там должны были находиться свои оборонительные войска! Остался бы он рядом со мной, и ничего бы не случилось. Но ты... — Рей дрожащим пальцем указал на капитана: — Во всём ты виноват! И что вернул его в строй и что кинул в бойню после годового перерыва! Тебе лишь бы ордена да звания получать, а то, что Ареса убил, тебе посрать!

— Рей! — Пелоп возмущённо дёрнул друга, пытаясь привести в чувство, но капрал сплюнул под ноги и быстро ушёл, оставив оцепеневших от его обвинительной речи военных.

— Надо ещё выпить, — прохрипел Деметр и заказал целую бутылку.

Капитан не помнил, как вернулся в свою каюту. Кажется, он продолжал пить даже после того, как Тантал и Пелоп, обнимаясь и целуясь, свалили с офицерского этажа. Альфе и смотреть в их сторону не хотелось, в мыслях крутилось, что с утра ему нужно отправиться на Мельпомену и говорить с Гео. Он понятия не имел, о чём говорить с омегой. Выражать соболезнования? Раскаиваться в грехах? Деметр даже не был уверен, что Гео ему откроет.

Разбудил его звонок, голова трещала так, словно он вчера несколько раз пробил ею обшивку. От собственного стона в ушах раздался звон, и Деметр потянулся за медицинским датчиком, надеясь вколоть себе средств от похмелья. Звонок не прекращался, кто-то очень настойчиво пытался его вызвать, и Деметр, с трудом сев на постель, принял вызов. На экране появился встревоженный Перси, и Деметр тяжело выдохнул. Он не хотел его видеть. Но в то же самое время хотел, чтобы Перси сейчас же приехал, обнял, прижал к себе. От этих мыслей альфа помрачнел ещё сильнее.

— Как ты? — родной тембр голоса младшего мужа – словно успокаивающие нотки приятной музыки, Деметр не хотел отвечать, лишь слушать и наслаждаться.

— Кто это, Дем?

От чужого, незнакомого голоса альфа чуть не подпрыгнул. Сон, головная боль, усталость – всё ушло на второй план. Рядом с ним в постели валялся какой-то растрёпанный омега, который сейчас выползал из-под одеяла, пытаясь заглянуть в экран. По спине пробежали мурашки, капитан резким движением закрыл связь, до ужаса испугавшись, что Перси мог увидеть рядом с ним эту шлюху. Этот бессознательный страх сдавил всё изнутри, стало тошно от себя, от своей мерзкой распутной жизни и от этого омеги, которого он даже вспомнить не мог.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — альфа вскочил на ноги, прикрываясь одеялом, и уставился на незнакомца.

— Ты вчера не мог дорогу домой найти, — омега ласково улыбнулся и похлопал рядом с собой по постели. — Давай продолжим вчерашнее!

— Вчера ничего не было! – словно пытаясь уверить себя в этом, Деметр закрыл глаза, стараясь вспомнить хоть что-то из жутко пьяного вечера.

— Но ты обещал отправить меня сегодня в эротический рай, — парень хихикнул, а Деметру показалось, что его сейчас стошнит.

Схватив юношу за руку, он всучил ему вещи и выкинул за дверь, костеря себя за блядство. Даже мысль о том, что он мог провести прошлую ночь с кем-то, вызывала отвращение. Было страшно за Перси, точнее, за то, что младший муж о нём подумает. Ведь он собирался стать лучше, измениться для него. Деметр тщательно себя обнюхал, пытаясь понять, до чего он мог опуститься, но запах от незнакомого омеги был слишком резкий, и разобрать, что осталось на его теле, а что просто витало в воздухе, было сложно.

Приняв лекарство, холодный душ и искусственный кофе, Деметр направился на перрон, собираясь отдавать долги и меняя свою жизнь. Пока ехал до Мельпомены, пытался составить речь для Гео, но для родных погибших не было верных слов. Вдовец от пункта прибытия поездов жил недалеко, но Деметру казалось, что он добирался жутко долго. И когда он подошёл к дверям нужной комнаты, сил уже не было.

Гео словно знал, что капитан придёт. Двери открылись через мгновение после звонка, омега отступил, пропуская гостя вовнутрь. Крошечная коморка пугала своими размерами, стену закрывала убирающаяся кровать. Когда она была опущена, то занимала всю комнату, но сейчас там был выдвигающийся столик, манеж для детей и ящик с какими-то вещами. Омега предложил присесть, и Деметр неуклюже забрался в узкую щель между стеной и стулом.

Поставив на стол чёрную коробочку, заменяющую родственникам памятники, Деметр тяжело выдохнул. Слова так и не нашлись, и Гео, видно, не желал его слушать. Взяв в руки то, что теперь будет напоминать ему о муже, он неловко покрутил её и бросил в коробку. Капитан посмотрел на него, глаза у Гео были красные, бледные губы дрожали, но на лице читался вызов.

— Это всё?

— Я постараюсь помочь тебе получить комнату на четвёртом, — не зная, что ещё сказать, произнёс Деметр. Потом сжал кулаки и взял себя в руки, — соболезную твоей потере. Арес будет произведён в мичманы второго ранга, и ты будешь получать пособие в соответствии с его должностью.

— Думаешь, деньги помогут мне его забыть? — Гео резко отвернулся и всхлипнул.

Деметр с трудом вздохнул, казалось, в комнате не было воздуха, потому что дышать было очень тяжело. Гео плакал, но Деметр знал, что омега не пытается его разжалобить. Это были слёзы боли, Гео было по-настоящему больно, но исправить ничего нельзя. И Деметр медленно поднялся, собираясь уходить.

— Спасибо, что зашёл, буду благодарен, если будешь заглядывать с мужем, — дрожащим голосом произнёс Гео, поднимаясь следом, и теперь альфа заметил, что у омеги снова растёт живот.

— Ты беременный?

— Да, — Гео в защитном жесте положил ладонь на живот, — Арес сначала испугался, когда я снова забеременел, но потом вышел этот закон о детях, и он был так счастлив, — омега вскинул взгляд и посмотрел Деметру в глаза, — наверное, потому и согласился на твоё предложение. Он очень хотел, чтобы мы жили хорошо. Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы мы просто жили...

Выйдя из крошечной квартиры, Деметр столкнулся с Реем, и сослуживец посмотрел на него выцветшими покрасневшими глазами. Капитан ничего не сказал, а Рей некрепко обнял и несколько раз похлопал по спине. Не было в этом приветствии ни соболезнований, ни поддержки. Пустой бессмысленный жест, словно они чужие люди, и их не связывают двадцать три года совместной учёбы, службы и товарищества. Словно кончилась дружба, умерла вместе с Аресом или распалась уже намного раньше, когда Деметр забрался на мостик старшего офицера, а Рей так и остался рядовым.

Капитан вышел из жилого корпуса, пытаясь вздохнуть, но воздуха не было, словно и на Мельпомене начались перебои с кислородом. Альфа задыхался. Забравшись в транспорт, он направился на шестой уровень, нужно было выполнить обещание и выбить для Гео новую квартиру, помочь с детьми и назначить хорошее пособие. В канцелярии начала кружиться голова, казалось, от недосыпа или выпитого вчера алкоголя у него началось похмелье. Деметр с трудом мог различить буквы на экране, спешно подписывал документы и листал данные.

Уже в конце, когда Деметр закончил с делами, ему позвонил генерал Жан Энгер и сообщил, что через несколько дней зятю нужно прибыть на шестую станцию, где состоятся слушанья по поводу его кандидатуры для отправки на М31. А капитана ждал внеочередной отпуск. Полученная информация сбила с ног. Деметр не знал, к чему готовиться, а самое главное, на что тратить время. Казалось бы, ему некуда идти, хотя стоило лишь на секунду расслабиться, и мысли возвращались к Перси. Но что-то заставляло его отказывать себе в этом удовольствии. Вероятно, чувство вины.

К головокружению добавилась и боль, Деметр заглянул в медицинский центр и попросил укол обезболивающего. Благодаря капитанскому значку его не стали задерживать и проводить сканирование, даже стоимость услуги была значительно ниже. Словно этот мир был создан для высоких чинов.

От лекарств не полегчало, боль отступила, но тело двигалось как в тумане. Когда он понял, что стоит у дверей своей квартиры, то просто сдался. Провёл картой над электронным ключом, почему-то внутренне надеясь, что она заблокирована, и Перси его не пустит. Но двери отворились, и альфа ввалился в свою квартиру. Лёгкий запах какой-то вкусной еды приятно щекотал ноздри, рядом с ногами закружилась кошка, издавая смешные вибрирующие звуки. В прихожую вышел Перси и удивлённо посмотрел на гостя.

Чашка с чаем выпала из его рук, расплёскивая содержимое и приземляясь на пол со звонким стуком. Перси, преодолев крохотное расстояние до входной двери в считанные секунды, со всхлипом кинулся альфе на шею. Руки Деметра подхватили супруга раньше, чем мужчина понял это. Крепко прижимая Перси к себе, альфа уткнулся носом в густые волосы, наслаждаясь чудесным запахом. Грудь согревало тёплое частое дыхание омеги, а его руки крепко обхватывали плечи Деметра.

— Ты пришёл... — прозвучало тихо и нежно, так, как надо для надрыва души, для первой трещины в плотине самообладания.

Отстранив от себя Перси и боясь поднять на него лицо, Деметр спрятался в душевой кабинке. Альфа не хотел, чтобы младший видел его слёзы, но и сдерживать их больше не было сил. Слабость, которую он не прощал другим. Слабость, которую он не выносил. Слабость, которая теперь настигла и его. 

Ледяной пар остужал кожу, охлаждал каждый сантиметр тела, за исключением головы. Она продолжала гореть, с каждой минутой снова и снова запуская лихорадочный процесс мышления, возвращения воспоминаний, подсовывая картинки позапрошлой ночи. Всё: принятое решение, повлёкшее смерть Ареса, упрёки Рея, незнакомого парня в его постели… мир пошатнулся, накренился, и Деметр упал на пол, захлёбываясь в своих чувствах, плутая в воспоминаниях.

Перси вскрыл кабинку, и система неприятно запищала. Но даже это не отрезвляло сознания Деметра. Маленькая душевая не могла вместить двоих, а вытащить не реагирующего на прикосновения мужа было сложно, мешала склизкая плёнка, которой покрылась одежда альфы. В комнате, в освещении ламп было хуже, чем в закрытом пространстве кабинки. Деметр пытался спрятать свои чувства, забраться обратно в свой панцирь, захлопнуть все двери его души, не впуская внутрь никого. Лёгкие касания тёплых пальцев, осторожные поцелуи нежных губ, такой родной запах мяты не давали пути для отступления. Перси ломал последние преграды, а Деметр, нуждающийся в поддержке и защите, как никогда раньше, в ответ только сильнее прижимался к младшему мужу.

— Всё будет хорошо, — бессмысленные слова поддержки, которыми пичкают всегда всех и вся, но мягкий голос, нежность, вкладываемая в каждый слог, не давала даже толики для сомнения, обволакивая, погружая в сон. — Ты весь горишь!

Перси пытался измерить температуру старинным способом, приложив губы ко лбу, но Деметр только замотал головой, бурча невнятные оправдания о том, что он не может болеть. Действительно, ведь каждый год солдатам делали прививки с ослабленными вирусами, чтобы на изолированной станции сохранить иммунитет у населения. Омега попытался уложить альфу на диван, но Деметр оказался невероятно тяжёлым и неподъёмным. С трудом уложив его на полу, Перси подложил подушку мужу под голову, а сам сел рядом, тревожно гладя альфу по волосам.

Деметр молчал, а Перси больше не требовал ответов. Всего несколько вдохов чуть сладкого, пьянящего мятного воздуха, и Деметру показалось, что он снова вернулся к жизни. Альфа лежал в объятиях супруга, сквозь пелену сознания любуясь своим личным счастьем, своим небосводом. Голубые глаза манили, увлекали вглубь потаённых вод, всё дальше в омут, всё больше раскрывая душу. Деметр, абсолютно расслабленный, чувствующий себя, как никогда, защищённым, стёр последние границы между ними, добавляя к немногочисленным звукам звучание своего хриплого голоса.

— Последствия… у всего в этом мире есть последствия, — его усталый безжизненный голос скрипел, как петли несмазанной двери. — Я никогда раньше не задумывался об этом, не думал ни о чём… тупая машина, исполняющая приказы свыше, а что стоит или кто за ними, это уже не важно. Мне всегда было всё равно, равнодушие по отношению к чужим бедам, к чужим проблемам, даже смертям. Я видел только цель и упорно шёл к ней, считая, что таким образом я стану лучше. Трудяга со второго уровня разваливающейся станции, мальчик без роду и племени, я всегда с завидным упорством доказывал своё мнимое превосходство, всегда стремился выше и выше, не видя конца. Мне казалось, что я хозяин своей жизни, что моё дело благородно…

Деметр замолчал так же резко, как и начал, с наслаждением прикрывая глаза и чувствуя мимолётные прикосновения. Перси слушал, не перебивая, не задавая вопросов, скользил рукой по короткому ёжику волос мужа и заглядывал в глаза, словно читая и открываясь для него.

— Помнишь, ты писал мне об этом скопище высокопоставленных чинов, которые распоряжаются людьми и их жизнями, словно обычной грудой мусора? Я тоже был равнодушен, был таким же, как они. В моменты битв горевал о погибших не как о людях, а как о боевых единицах. Меня больше волновала брешь в броне, чем брешь в людских сердцах. Я заигрался в командира настолько сильно, что совсем перестал задумываться о солдатах… не заметил, как отправил друга на верную смерть. Надежда на то, что плохое случается со всеми, но только не с нами… возможно, я надеялся именно на неё в момент отдачи приказа? Или же я просто не задумывался ни о чём, действуя как бессердечная боевая машина? Ответ прост, но от этого ещё более ужасен. Я не думал, Перси. Никогда раньше я не думал о последствиях своих решений. Плыл по течению, подчиняясь правилам, свято веря в то, что этот путь верный и правильный, да ещё к тому же и благородный. Слишком долго я был колёсиком в сложной иерархии, выполнял приказы, думая, что живу «своей» жизнью. А теперь я сам отдал приказ, тот самый приказ, последствия которого необратимы. Хорошие или плохие, они бывают разными, но мы получаем их всегда. Также происходит и в жизни, и с тобой…

От последних слов Деметра табун маленьких противных мурашек пробежал по телу Перси, заставляя того вздрогнуть, его зрачки немного расширились, словно от страха, но омега быстро взял себя в руки. Деметр понимал, что не договаривает, что это только вершина так давно и усердно скрываемого айсберга, но сил на продолжение не было. От его измен плохо только Перси, сам же он получает физическое удовольствие, пускай и кратковременное. Но стоит ли минута наслаждения душевных терзаний и боли? А чего стоят жизни хороших и честных людей, которые были растрачены ради славы и ресурсов?

— Я виноват в его смерти, мне стоило выбрать другой отряд или направить туда всю четвёртую дивизию. Но я лишь дал Мельпомене время, прикрыл станцию телами своих подчинённых, спеша захватить ксирдский корабль и получить новое звание. Ты знаешь, что майор Лето сказал про этот захват? «Это была самая выдающаяся операция, которую я когда-либо видел», и ему совершенно нет дела, что мой самый близкий друг отдал жизнь за этот ничтожный кусок металла.

От себя самого было тошно, но, высказываясь, Деметр словно выкидывал тяжёлый груз, открываясь Перси так, как никому никогда не открывался. Это была самая долгая речь и самая безумная откровенность альфы. Даже с друзьями он не говорил о своих переживаниях. А с Перси почему-то было не страшно. Словно он знал, что муж сможет понять его.

— Много лет назад, на празднике трёхсотлетия, я познакомился с одним мальчишкой. Он тогда высмеял мои планы стать генералом военного флота. Но для меня это была настоящая мечта, и я попросил дать мне один шанс. Мальчик протянул мне руку и сказал: «Вот, бери, не жалко»… я не оправдал его доверия, не заслужил этот самый шанс.

— Это цитата из «Вечного цветения», — Перси со странной нежностью посмотрел на него, а потом, наклонившись, легко коснулся обжигающе горячих губ. — Я думал, это ты забыл о нашей первой встрече. А оказалось, что я помню лишь вторую, когда ты запомнил первую.

Деметр кивнул, но смысл слов его младшего мужа остался им непонятым, сейчас его голова кружилась, и всё казалось бредовым и нереальным. Хотелось уснуть, сжимая Перси в руках…

— Спасибо, что у меня есть ты, — альфа хотел сказать что-то ещё, но его прервал звонок на домашний коммуникатор.

— Я отвечу, — Перси поднялся, и Деметр почувствовал, как разрастается пустота в душе. Без Перси было невыносимо тяжело. Омега стал поддержкой, опорой, тихой гаванью, в которой можно укрыться, когда нет сил двигаться дальше.

— Добрый день, отец, — тихий голос Перси не проходил сквозь замутнённое сознание Деметра. — Это обязательно нужно делать сегодня? У него друг погиб, дай ему хоть немного времени прийти в себя. Я не пытаюсь с тобой спорить… и не давлю… Да, отец, я знаю своё место… хорошо, я позову его.

Деметр заметил странный взгляд мужа, немного испуганный и подавленный. Видимо, генерал сорвался на сына, попытавшегося ему перечить, и ему тут же захотелось вскочить на ноги, защитить его, показать Жану, что он не имеет права давить на Перси. Только…

— Перси, я не могу подняться…

Омега испуганно взмахнул руками, сбросил вызов, не обращая внимания на побагровевшее лицо генерала, и бросился к мужу, прижимаясь губами к его лбу, а дрожащими руками прикладывая медицинский датчик к плечу. От близости Перси ему сразу стало лучше, и Деметру показалось, что он заснул…

***

_Смерть — искупленье страхов или жизни? Искать в себе спасительную блажь… С приходом смерти все подобны глине, Мы уповаем на судьбы вираж И выбрав для себя забвенья долю, Бодримся, что ещё надежда есть, На растерзанье тела скинув волю, Растопчем жизнь других и слово честь. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Медики прибыли меньше чем через пять минут. Установленные в каждом доме системы слежения имели связь со службами безопасности, и Перси быстро сообразил, что его муж не просто подавлен смертью товарища, а вполне серьёзно болен. После нескольких тестов доктор извлёк старый чип и почистил вход. Деметр чувствовал слабость от огромного количества антибиотиков, но почему-то боль и страдания, причинённые неисправным компьютером, дарили успокоение. Может, так он пытался смыть грязь со своей совести.

— Чип был повреждён из-за слишком быстрого подключения, поэтому гарантия на него не распространяется. Вы можете выбрать один из тех, что есть у меня в наличии, или заказать новый, — врач развернул перед Деметром планшет со списком предлагаемых товаров, но думать совершенно не хотелось, поэтому он подозвал Перси.

— Посмотри сам и реши, пожалуйста, — Деметр неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону докторов.

— Может, его вообще не стоит ставить? — Перси выглядел встревоженным и очень расстроенным.

— Без чипа я не могу управлять кораблями, — заметив, как муж опускает взгляд, Деметр с усмешкой спросил: — ты, как и Зев, считаешь, что чип заменяет человеку душу? Думаешь, у меня нет души? — почему-то эта странная мысль после всего пережитого казалась чёткой и могла бы объяснить его холод к младшему мужу и жестокое отношение к окружающим. Альфа словно хотел оправдаться за все свои ошибки, выдать себя за андроида и списать каждый дурной поступок на микрокомпьютер в своей голове. Но его теория не могла ему объяснить, почему сейчас Деметру безумно хотелось быть к Перси ближе.

— Нет, что ты! — омега отрицательно махнул головой и двумя ладонями сжал Деметру кисть. — Просто я очень не хочу, чтобы ты меня снова забыл.

— Глупости, почему я должен забыть тебя?

— В прошлый раз забыл, — Перси тяжело вздохнул, но альфа заметил, как покраснели его глаза, и ему очень сильно хотелось его утешить, избавить от сомнений и переживаний, и он сжал его узкие ладошки.

— Всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

Перси недолго выбирал, доктор подсказал ему хорошую модель, оставил лекарства и велел Деметру не подниматься до завтрашнего утра с постели, и омега тут же оплатил операцию по замене чипа.

— При замене чипа возможна частичная потеря памяти, так что не вздумайте сегодня нагружать мозг или делать что-то важное. Завтра нервная система восстановится, и чип будет работать без перебоев, — раздав последние распоряжения, бригада медиков убралась из их квартиры, и Деметр с облегчением погрузился в сон.

Альфа несколько раз просыпался, приподнимался и рассматривал дремлющего рядом с его ложем младшего мужа. Персефон просидел с ним до самого вечера, а когда ночью Деметр окончательно проснулся, предложил смотреть ТВ и ничего больше не предпринимать, следуя инструкциям врачей. Они так и остались на диване, хотя Перси несколько раз предлагал перебраться в постель. Деметр заметил, что кровать не убрана, а его место не застелено, а значит, прошлой ночью кто-то другой занимал его место, и идти туда, где его младший муж предавался утехам с другим альфой, не хотелось. Мысли об этом болезненными уколами отдавались в сердце, но Деметр гнал неприятные чувства прочь и не желал задумываться о плохом. Сейчас Перси был с ним и принадлежал только ему.

Омега временами засыпал, опускал голову Деметру на колени, и альфа мог рассматривать идеальный профиль, запускать пальцы в волосы и слушать спокойное дыхание мужа. Передачи быстро наскучили, и альфа сам периодически проваливался в дрёму. А когда они оба просыпались, то начинали говорить о чём-то, что раньше тщательно скрывалось и, казалось, не существовало – об их детстве, юношестве и давно ушедших годах, когда они ещё не были вместе.

Сильная психологическая встряска и болезнь в результате принесли какое-то внутреннее умиротворение, осознание чего-то важного и ранее необъяснимого, но приятного и теплящегося в груди чувства близости. Перси, словно спаситель, отпустил ему все грехи, избавил от нерешённых проблем и, отдавая себя, подарил душевное тепло. Нигде Деметру не было так хорошо, как дома рядом с красивым мужчиной, который уже более четырёх лет всегда был с ним, может, не телом, но мыслями. Поддерживал письмами, ждал домой и никогда не отворачивался. Что бы не происходило, Перси был самой надёжной опорой солдату.

И когда Перси погружался в сон, Деметр гладил его по нежным щекам, целовал шею и шептал слова, что шли от самого сердца.

Утром, когда системы включили внутреннее освещение, Перси проснулся, испуганно осмотрелся и, смущаясь, встал с колен альфы. Его майка сбилась, открывая красивый ровный живот, и омега оправил её, вызывая сдержанный вздох разочарования у альфы.

— Ты всю ночь смотрел ТВ?

— Почти. Выспался днём.

— Отец звонил, возможно, это что-то важное...

— Да, он прислал мне сообщение на коммуникатор. Вчера они вскрыли ксирдский корабль, и у него была для меня информация касательно находок. Но теперь это не имеет значения. Завтра у меня важная встреча, а сегодня я свободен.

— Я тоже возьму отгул! — Перси произнёс это с таким жаром, что Деметр невольно улыбнулся, не скрывая своей радости. Именно об этом он и мечтал.

— Прекрасно, значит, ты можешь и не подниматься, — альфа притянул к себе мужа. Перси смущённо провёл пальцами по груди мужа и, не останавливаясь, положил ладонь на его пах, где давало о себе знать утреннее напряжение.

— А тебе можно? — спросил он, по-юношески краснея и вызывая ещё более счастливую улыбку у альфы.

— Нужно!

...После приятного начала дня Перси приготовил лёгкий завтрак, и они сидели напротив друг друга, спокойно переговариваясь, но стараясь не задевать тревожащие Деметра темы. Альфе безумно хотелось, чтобы его муж не прятал глаза, смотрел на него, но под пристальным взглядом Деметра Перси тушевался, словно боясь его напора. Доев, Деметр отодвинул столик и, подхватив омегу, усадил его к себе на колени, не позволив сбежать.

— Ты не смотришь на меня.

— Мне очень приятно, что ты со мной рядом, мы так давно не проводили время вместе.

— Это надо менять! — с шутливой строгостью произнёс Деметр. — Хочу завтракать с тобой каждое утро.

Альфа заметил, как вспыхнули огоньки в глазах мужа и покраснели кончики его ушей. Казалось, Перси жаждет этого не меньше, но словно что-то удерживает его от признания. Омега тянулся к нему, открывался, желая близости, но как только Деметр открывался для него в ответ, Перси прятался, словно не желая принимать своего мужа.

Мыслей, чем занять себя, не было. Альфа предложил пройтись по магазинам и купить своему омеге какой-нибудь симпатичный наряд, и Перси с радостью согласился. Пока они бродили по торговому кварталу, Деметр убедился, что Перси бывает тут часто, знает места, марки и даже цены на все предлагаемые товары. К покупкам омега был критичен, на его вкус нашлась лишь пара вещичек, но Деметра не волновало впустую потраченное время, ему нравилось смотреть, как Перси переодевается, показываясь перед ним, или критично морщится, недовольный тем или иным выбором.

В процессе прогулки они несколько раз перекусили в незнакомых Деметру кафетериях, выпили вина в дорогом ресторане, надписи на котором уверяли, что оно там настоящее. Но Деметр понятия не имел, как отличить синтетику от истинного продукта, а у Перси спросить постеснялся. После посещения магазинов Деметр предоставил мужу полную инициативу, и Перси повёз его на четвёртый уровень.

Пока они шли по узким улицам, перекрытым широкими полосами для движения, в груди что-то болезненно сжималось. Деметр понимал, куда муж его ведёт, и не знал, как реагировать на это. К пункту назначения они добрались ещё до конца рабочего дня, и рядом со Стеной Памяти никого ещё не было. Огромная, свободная от построек часть обшивки корабля была исписана тысячами имён. У подножия стояли свечи, бумажные цветы и фигурки самолётов. Кто начал заполнять Стену Памяти, сейчас уже никто и не скажет. Несколько раз правительство пыталось удалить этот своеобразный памятник всем погибшим в космосе, но надписи появлялись снова и снова, и в какой-то момент премьер-министр Мельпомены личным указом сделал Стену официальным мемориалом.

Деметр неуверенно прошёл вдоль нестройного ряда имён и впаянных знаков отличия, стараясь не замечать и не вчитываться в должности и фамилии погибших. Он никогда тут не был, но многое слышал о памятнике. И сейчас ему было немного страшно и стыдно. Стыдно оттого, что в его жизни были сотни погибших товарищей. Но ни одному из них он не посвятил тут запись.

— Держи, — Перси протянул альфе маркер, и Деметр благодарно кивнул. Видимо, Персефон планировал этот поход с самого начала, и альфа поражался тому, насколько его муж был проницательным и понимающим. Сам бы Деметр никогда не рискнул сюда прийти и, лишь очутившись тут, понял, что это было для него необходимо. Ареса следовало отпустить, смириться с потерей и не корить себя за то, что уже случилось. А ещё осознать прошлые ошибки и переосмыслить цену своих поступков и слов. Деметр больше не хотел быть винтиком, он хотел управлять своим кораблём и вести его так, чтобы тот не ломался и не терял тех, кто ему дорог.

Выбрав небольшой свободный кусок стены, Деметр написал имя друга:

_«Арес Кибел 13.11.279 – 22.05.316»_

Свежая надпись казалась слишком яркой на фоне блеклых имён, привлекала внимание и заставляла оглядываться, пока Деметр уходил от Стены Памяти. Сейчас он знал, что ему есть, куда возвращаться, чтобы вспомнить о том, кто более двадцати лет был с ним рядом.

Медленно вечерело, искусственное освещение постепенно переходило в ночной режим, создавая иллюзию существующего неба и солнца. На верхних этажах даже светили искусственные звёзды и некогда существовавший рядом с Ивлионией спутник.

Перси отвёл мужа на седьмой уровень, и Деметр послушно следовал за ним, наслаждаясь небывалым ощущением целостности. У него было свободное время, и он проводил его с младшим мужем. Тяжёлый груз потери и собственной вины остался горьким осадком, не позволяющим распрямить плечи и вдохнуть полной грудью, но сейчас альфа хотел думать лишь о Перси и каком-то несуществующем и очень возможном для них счастье. Только потеряв очень близкого для себя человека, Деметр осознал, что не хочет терять Перси. И желает быть с ним рядом всегда.

Пройдясь вдоль искусственных садов и перекусив в дорогом ресторане, Перси отвёл мужа в антикварную лавку, где среди странных, никому не нужных предметов отыскал книжную полку с настоящими бумажными книгами. Деметр никогда их не видел, только однажды в младших классах в школе кто-то из друзей принёс старинный красочный букварь, и дети рассматривали диковинку как настоящее сокровище. Сейчас же лёгкий налёт пыли вызывал лишь раздражение в носоглотке, но Перси с невероятным трепетом листал страницы и открывал одну книгу за другой. Цены на бумажные носители пугающе кусались, и Деметр решил присесть на какой-то диванчик.

— Нет, тут нельзя сидеть, — откуда-то из боковой дверцы появился пожилой альфа лет семидесяти с красивой ровной спиной и идеальной седой бородкой. Старик явно когда-то был военным и сейчас доживал свой век в этой пыльной лавочке.

— А зачем же тогда нужны кресла? — Деметр поднялся и с лёгкой ироничной улыбкой осмотрел зал, заставленный старинной мебелью.

— Чтобы смотреть и помнить. Эти вещи были созданы ещё на Ивлионии, и им нет цены.

— Если они столь ценны, сдайте их в музей, и то толку больше будет, — отмахнулся Деметр, но их разгоревшийся спор прервал Перси. С восторженной улыбкой он показал мужу довольно свежую книжечку из очень тонкого пластика, на которой был нарисован космолёт и целующаяся пара.

— О, вы отыскали «Вечное Цветение», — продавец одобрительно погладил Перси по плечу, вызывая у Деметра неприятный укол ревности.

— Я читал такую в детстве. Ещё до того как Степке казнили, отец купил мне печатное издание. Жаль, что он всё уничтожил, когда Степке признали врагом народа.

— Да, Эрнест был богат и любил тратить средства родителей на разную бессмысленную мишуру – такую, как напечатанная книга. Впрочем, я рад, что этот сосунок всё же издал её. Роман неплох.

— Он прекрасен, — обиженным тоном заявил Перси, — я знал его наизусть ещё в младших классах, мы с друзьями цитировали его, перечитывали сотни раз. Это роман о нас, скитальцах с погибшей планеты, и сказочной любви, где омега из нижнего сословия находит свою пару среди аристократов.

Пожилой альфа хохотнул, почти вырывая книгу из рук Персефона, быстро и аккуратно долистал до последней страницы, где значилось посвящение, и ткнул пальцем в имя младшего мужа Эрнеста Степке. Не добившийся этим никакого эффекта, прокомментировал свой жест:

— Муж Эрнеста и был тем, кто сдал своего благоверного правительству, когда дела стали плохи. И омега Степке хоть и был не богат, но родился на шестой станции и имел достаточно влиятельных родственников. Это выдуманная сказка. Красивая, но нереальная, как и все лозунги Эрнеста. Мальчишка был идеалистом и пытался всех остальных заразить своими взглядами.

— У мужа Степке просто не было выбора, его психологически ломали... — возмущённо воскликнул Перси, и Дем чуть отодвинул его, чуя надвигающуюся бурю.

— Сколько за книгу? — альфа указал на вещицу в руках хозяина лавки.

Услышав цену, Деметр скривился, но заплатил и, забрав из антикварного магазинчика мужа и покупку, поспешил оттуда убраться. Перси всё ещё возмущённо фыркал, но, когда альфа вручил ему книгу, замер, удивлённо уставившись на знакомую всем по картинке обложку.

— Это мне? Она же стоит огромных денег.

— Могу я сделать тебе приятное? — Деметр поцеловал мужа.

И тот впервые за день не стал прятаться, улыбнулся, впиваясь в его губы, и сладко, томно, отчего Деметр задрожал всем телом, прошептал:

— Спасибо. Теперь мне придётся подарить тебе что-то приятное в ответ...

Домой они добрались быстро, а потом, смеясь, как подростки, и сбрасывая на ходу одежду, ворвались в квартиру и, не переставая целоваться, забрались на диван. Деметр улыбался, смотря, с каким восторгом муж прикасается к нему, как отзывается на каждую ласку и страстно стонет, сводя альфу с ума и вызывая безумное желание вцепиться зубами в столь доверчиво открытую шею и сделать Перси только своим. Омега желал его, всем видом показывая своё влечение, тянул к себе, пытаясь направлять, целовал жадно и страстно, прогибался, открывался и, разгорячённый, шептал: «Дем, пожалуйста, ещё!» От таких слов альфа не мог остановиться, ему хотелось обладать Перси, забрать с собой на базу и никогда не отпускать.

Ночь была чарующей и длинной, когда же утром Деметр проснулся от приятного аромата кофе и сдобы, он понял, что попал в рай, и возвращаться на работу совсем не хотелось. Но Перси уже принял душ и оделся, готовясь вновь вернуться к исполнению своих должностных обязанностей. А капитана ждала важная встреча с генералом, и Деметр знал, чем она закончится. Понимание, что его отправят к новой родине, приятно грело, но вместе с тем ему совсем не хотелось оставлять младшего мужа одного на месяцы или даже годы.

Тепло поздоровавшись с омегой, Деметр направился в душ, до встречи на шестом уровне ещё было немало времени, но ему хотелось хоть немного пообщаться с Перси. Уже закончив с мытьём, Деметр услышал звонок на их домашний коммуникатор, и что Перси ответил на вызов. Услышав, что это Рей, альфа хотел выйти и пообщаться с товарищем, но потом передумал и просто прислушивался к голосам.

— Извинись за меня перед Деметром, — Рей, казалось, говорил искренне, — я не считаю его виновным в смерти Ареса, просто был расстроен и пытался хоть кого-то обвинить.

— Уверен, он понимает, — Перси, как всегда, был вежлив, учтив и терпелив со всеми.

— Послезавтра хочу пригласить тебя на свадьбу. Хочу познакомить с моим омегой, может, ты соберёшь для него свои рецепты?

— Но Деметр сегодня уезжает и вернётся через неделю.

— Я знаю и приглашаю лишь тебя. Дем не понимает всего этого. Супружество для него лишь игра.

От этих слов у Деметра от возмущения расширились глаза. Почему у друзей сложилось о нём такое мнение, он не знал. Ведь он с Перси вместе уже более четырёх лет и счастлив в своём браке, так почему даже его самый близкий друг думал, что это для Деметра лишь развлечение?

Выйдя из душа, он постарался сделать вид, что не слышал их разговора, и, когда Перси передал извинения Рея, лишь кивнул, принимая их.

— Ты сегодня уже не вернёшься? — Перси с тоской и надеждой заглянул ему в глаза.

— Нет. Но ведь у тебя через неделю течка. Я приеду пораньше, мы снова погуляем и вместе проведём время.

— Спасибо, мне будет очень приятно, — омега вежливо улыбнулся.

— Потом я, скорее всего, уеду к той планете, что ты открыл, — Деметр, отвернувшись, стал быстро собираться, ему было тяжело прощаться с младшим мужем. — Надеюсь, это не займёт много времени, и, если всё пойдёт хорошо, в следующий раз мы полетим туда вместе.

— Я понимаю, — Перси тяжело вздохнул, и в его голосе слышалось не только сожаление, но альфа, словно ослеплённый своим счастьем, не желал этого замечать. — И буду ждать тебя столько, сколько понадобится.

Деметр обернулся, ловя свет своего голубого неба, прижал Перси к своему плечу и вдохнул свежий аромат его волос. Рядом с омегой всё казалось неважным, несерьёзным, и лишь его прикосновения дарили настоящую радость. Деметр чётко и бесповоротно осознал, что безгранично счастлив. И влюблён.

## 01110\. Терра-нова

_Мне мир так мал, так хрупок и без смысла, Когда я жду, надеясь и любя, Листая письма и считая числа, Я жажду встретить где-нибудь тебя. (с)Эрнест Степкe_

Обсуждения на шестой затянулись на несколько недель. Деметра взяли в отряд, выделили ему три корабля и приказали подготовить команду. К новой планете отправлялись также почти весь старший офицерский состав и третья военная база. Так что капитану пришлось временно жить на шестой станции в военном ведомстве. Каждый день он звонил Персефону, улыбаясь, лишь увидев его, смеясь над его простыми шутками и желая быть рядом, чтобы обнимать и ласкать. Перси тяжело воспринял новость, что Деметра не будет шесть месяцев, омега расстроенно вздыхал, но старался скрыть это, и Деметру очень хотелось прийти и утешить его.

Из-за постоянных совещаний и сложной подготовки, Деметра с трудом выпустили на эструс мужа. Альфа несколько раз отправлял сообщение Перси и оправдывался, что задерживается и не сможет провести с ним пару лишних часов. А потом, вырвавшись с очередного собрания, опаздывая к Перси и понимая, что тот мучается, бежал по коридорам, спешил, как мог, и ворвался в дом, запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся. Перси ждал его, завернувшись в халат и поставив стул напротив дверей.

Деметру было тяжело видеть, как его работа мучает и изводит его младшего. Ничего не говоря, он подхватил его на руки и унёс в спальню, надеясь подарить свою настоящую и чистую любовь. Через три дня капитана вытащили звонком, требуя вернуться на пост, и Деметр бегал по квартире, собираясь и постоянно возвращаясь к измученному мужу, чтобы подарить ему ещё один сладкий поцелуй. Оставлять его не хотелось, и хотя он понимал, что предстоящая поездка поможет подарить новое звание и радовала невероятными перспективами, ему было тяжело бросать Перси. Жажда власти давно отступила на второй план, уступив жажде любви.

Уже на пороге, понимая, что вернётся нескоро, Деметр бросил тоскливый взгляд на то, что он покидает ради карьеры: красивый любимый омега, дом, который по-настоящему можно было назвать своим, мурлыкающая и ласковая кошка и так и не расцветший подаренный цветок. Деметр был уверен, что когда вернётся, то купит сюда детский манеж и будет тщательно работать над прибавлением в семействе. А пока...

— Пожалуйста, пиши мне, очень прошу, — на прощание сказал он мужу, прекрасно понимая, что сообщения к нему будут отправлять только при открытых каналах связи. А это будет не часто...

Перелёт был долгим и изнуряющим. Экспедицией управлял сам генерал Жан Энгер, и для повышенной безопасности они использовали варп-движки, а не пространственную червоточину. Перепрыгивая между галактиками, задерживались у каждой проходной звёзды, ожидая перезарядки двигателей. Когда же корабли прибыли к назначенной точке, то генерал велел перейти на межпланетные движки, и они почти десять часов добирались до нужной планеты.

Новая Ивлиония светилась яркой голубизной на фоне чёрного неба. Звезда с кодовым названием Ипсилон Анд Би по утверждению учёных была в два раза младше погибшей звезды ивлионцев и светила в три раза ярче. Крошечный красный карлик ходил по эллипсоидной орбите, и астрофизики уверяли, что раз в восемнадцать лет на планете будет очень жаркая зима и критично горячее лето. Но это были мелочи по сравнению с фактом существования самой планеты.

Природа сложна и непредсказуема, она, как сумасшедший художник-экспрессионист, разбрасывает по холсту вселенной цепочки связей элементов, которые либо становятся пустыми безжизненными шарами, либо наполняются ещё более загадочными смесями микроорганизмов, даруя галактике жизнь. Ивлионцы триста лет искали подходящую солнечную систему с планетой, где по воле случая или судьбы в атмосфере будет присутствовать нужное количество кислорода, озоновый слой будет достаточен, чтобы сберечь жителей от радиации, гравитация и магнитное поле позволят жителям спокойно ходить по твёрдой поверхности, а формирование самой планеты пойдёт в нужном направлении, и её не заполонят гигантские пауки или всепожирающие растения.

Деметр бывал на сотне планет, посещал не один десяток галактик, но сейчас, любуясь на их новый дом, чувствовал комок в горле. Это было самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел. Альфа был уверен, что длинная жизнь сделала его чёрствым и неспособным понимать незамысловатые красоты божественного художника. Но сейчас он готов был расплакаться от странного детского чувства восхищения и непередаваемой любви. Любви к своей собственной вселенной.

Вокруг новой Ивлионии вращались три спутника, и на одном из них были установлены крупные корабли с заводами и пехотные войска. Приземление на саму планету было временно запрещено, пока биологи пытались привить там биосферу погибшей планеты и уплотняли озоновый слой. Через несколько месяцев искусственно созданная жизнь должна быть готова самостоятельно размножаться. Своей биосферы у планеты почти не было. По отчётам менее пяти тысяч лет назад один из несуществующих ныне спутников раскололся и упал на планету, приведя к сильным катаклизмам. Остатки от погибшего спутника было решено убрать из космоса.

Уже с первых дней техники занялись установкой новой системы безопасности, расстановкой спутников и заградительных щитов на орбите планеты. Получив в своё распоряжение корабль ксирдов, учёные смогли извлечь оттуда оборонные комплексы и неизвестное ранее ивлионцам оружие. И, исходя из найденных данных, сейчас проектировались новые системы, способные оградить планету от любого внешнего врага. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что учёные доведут их до ума до того, как герроки или ксирды начнут атаковать их новый дом. За проявленный героизм и захват вражеского корабля Деметру выдали какую-то награду, но альфа в тот момент был слишком подавлен смертью друга и выбросил её. Впрочем, он ни разу не пожалел об этом.

Через месяц на планету допустили техников, машины и люди начали постройку платформ для будущих городов. По плану первые три города будут готовы через год, и жители Каллиопы, Эвтерпы и Мельпомены начнут новую жизнь на новой земле. Сейчас же всё это казалось сказочным сном, и, пролетая над голыми пустынными скалами, куда учёные ещё не успели добраться со своими бионаполнителями, Деметру почему-то хотелось счастливо и беспечно смеяться в голос.

Это их планета, их новая Ивлиония, где погибающее человечество сможет выжить и продолжить свой род. По новым законам от омег требовали рождения четверых детей, и если ни один из них не будет омегой, то они должны были родить и пятого. Но такие жёсткие правила правительства лишь грели душу Деметру. Он смотрел на поднимающийся из пустоты город, на растущие дома и поля рядом с постройками, на озёра, заполняющиеся привезённой в биокапсулах рыбой, и мечтал, как с Перси и оравой их детей, внуков и правнуков будет встречать тут свою старость.

С первым открытым окном связи Перси прислал два письма. Деметр, как только увидел первое, тут же забросил все свои дела и заперся в своей каюте, чтобы вчитываться в каждую букву.

_«Мой дорогой друг, время без тебя течёт бесконечно долго, но я стараюсь не раскисать и думать о твоих словах. Надеюсь, всё сложится, как ты сказал, и через несколько лет мы действительно переедем на свою собственную планету. Так странно, я столько мечтал об этом, а сейчас не чувствую той радости, что должна переполнять меня. Мне просто хочется увидеть тебя снова. Хочется верить в тебя и твои слова._

_Пусть издалека, но мы поддерживаем вашу команду, перерабатываем информацию, что получаем из М31, и пытаемся помочь своими знаниями. Я далеко не военный, но видел новые разработки и надеюсь, они спасут и тебя, и наше будущее от всех бед. Мне очень хочется мира и покоя, простой жизни, не несущей беспокойства и лишённой страха. Наверное, это глупо мечтать о безоблачном и однообразном будущем, но мне, правда, этого очень хочется. Надеюсь, тебе не скучно от таких моих желаний._

_Сейчас я часто пересматриваю старые фильмы, смотрю на океан и высокие стволы деревьев. Всего этого не было у нас уже более трёхсот лет. Какая она, наша новая Ивлиония? Похожа ли на сказочный мир из забытых фильмов? Примет ли она своих новых детей?_

_Шесть месяцев станут невыносимой пыткой, но помни всегда, что мыслями я рядом, твой верный П.»_

Деметр захлебнулся от всей той нежности, что накатила от прочтения тёплых и ласковых слов его мужа, и потому он сразу ответил, пока связь ещё работала: _«Всё будет, как я сказал, обещаю. Я тоже скучаю, потому пиши мне больше! Твой верный муж»._ Подумав немного, слово «верный» он убрал и не потому что собирался продолжать свою разгульную жизнь, а из-за боязни, что Перси воспримет это неправильно. Ведь омега тоже всегда подписывался как «верный», при этом, капитан был уверен, Перси постоянно жил с другими альфами. Деметр же хотел, чтобы это слово для них обозначало именно то, что оно обозначало.

Капитан также послал запрос в отдел связи и всё же потребовал восстановить все письма, написанные на протяжении десяти лет от Персефона. Благодаря своему статусу, он был уверен, что со следующим окном получит желаемое.

Второе письмо на радостях и в спешке он не заметил и потому был очень удивлён, обнаружив его через пару дней. В нём Перси, очевидно, раскаивался в своих открытых словах в первом письме и потому был сдержан, но послание было всё таким же нежным и щемящим душу. Деметр искренне улыбался, перечитывая каждое вновь и вновь. Перси рассказывал ему о том, какой фурор произвела на работе печатная книга, рассказал, что отыскал в глубинах сети новый рецепт и обязательно угостит сладким пирогом своего старшего, а ещё писал, что бунт на Каллиопе подавили смирительным газом, превратив жителей в безэмоциональных зомби. Что дальше будет с жителями первой станции, пока неизвестно, но то, что открытая планета будет обжита, и каждый человек на счету, давало им гарантию, что их жизни не будут брошены на произвол судьбы. Была в его письме и ещё одна плохая новость – нападение Таланцев, которые пробрались на пятую и утащили в свои паучьи норы несколько сот людей и тонны продуктов.

Тяжёлым испытанием для Деметра стало намеренное воздержание. Первый месяц он был уверен, что его всё устраивает, и справится, но каждый вечер, дроча на образы своего младшего мужа, он всё сильнее ощущал потребность в нём самом. Хотелось его объятий, рук, свежего запаха и тепла его тела. Без него кружилась голова, оргазм выходил смазанным, холодным и пугающе безэмоциональным. Раньше он был уверен, что секс не имеет никакого отношения к чувствам, что механические движения и его самоудовлетворение о малознакомое тело никак не будут отражаться на том, любил ли он кого-то или нет. Но именно с Перси всё стало иначе, и Деметр понимал, что это глубоко и надолго, что его любовь, появившаяся словно ниоткуда, жила в нём уже слишком давно, просто медленно росла и теперь укоренилась так глубоко, что не подпустит никого к себе близко.

После сорока дней пыток Деметр сдался и попросил в медцентре новые таблетки для снижения влечения. Старые он где-то забыл, то ли на базе, то ли бросил дома. От таблеток становилось легче телу, но не душе, которая с безудержными стонами рвалась на другой край света в объятия любимого мужчины. Но Деметр был уверен, что Перси, получивший дозволение от старшего, в постели себя не ограничивает. И каждую ночь назойливые мысли о том, как его прекрасный идеальный муж извивается под другими альфами, вызывали безумную ревность и злость. Капитану хотелось вернуться не только, чтобы получить любимого в свои руки, но и чтобы забрать его из чужих…

К Терра-нове отправилась почти вся команда Деметра, большинство из них капитан готовил и обучал уже сам, только Рей отказался. Деметр был уверен, что причина в недосказанных обидах, но Пелоп утверждал, что Рей обзавёлся мужем и хотел быть с ним рядом, потому и перешёл в пехоту. И получил там весьма неплохую должность. Только пехота – это не фениксы.

Отношения с Танталом переросли в чисто дружеские. Удивляясь самому себе, Деметр прощал наглому омеге его выходки, грубости и даже неподобающее отношение на службе. Сарказм и пренебрежение субординацией вызывали лишь улыбку, наглеца хотелось треснуть по заднице или по-дружески влепить оплеуху. От его гадостей было спокойнее и веселее. В отношения бывшего любовника и Пелопа Деметр старался не вмешиваться, хотя видел, что у них всё не очень и гладко. И кто именно подначивает и обижает другого, было неясно, потому что временами они миловались и светились от счастья, а потом становились мрачными и огрызались друг на друга.

Каждый день, кроме обычных обязанностей и смен на эсминце, Деметру приходилось посещать офицерские сборы. Генералы и военнокомандующий составляли планы по защите своего дома, разрабатывали стратегии заселения и распределение работ. Раньше на станции всё было просто – каждый, кто не был болен, работал на благо государства и получал за это деньги. Те же, кто работать не мог по тем или иным причинам, обеспечивались лишь необходимым – жильём, водой и биомассой, заменяющую еду.

Вопрос о том, что делать с бесполезным грузом неработающих людей, поднимался и не раз. Жёстче всех высказывался майор Лето Тартар, который руководил наземными работами. Альфа предлагал бросить ненужный груз в космосе и забрать лишь тех, кто достоин. Были от него и другие предложения, касательно продажи бесполезных людей вместе с самой станцией геррокам, только говорил он это, казалось бы, в шутку, когда дискуссия уже совсем заходила в тупик. Главнокомандующий делал вид, что такого заявления не замечал, Деметр же нервно покусывал губы и надеялся, что высоким чинам хватит благоразумия не поступить подобным образом.

Временами Деметр сталкивался с майором в офицерском баре, и Лето приглашал капитана выпить по «дружбе». Но Деметр давно перестал испытывать к этому человеку дружеские чувства, а чувствовал, скорее, страх и омерзение. Но Лето имел большой вес в мире и влиятельные связи, и по старой привычке Деметр пытался сохранить с ним контакт. А потом всегда корил себя за это.

— Спускался уже на планету? — майор в очередной раз подозвал к себе капитана и предложил дорогой напиток.

— Да, сейчас раз в неделю делаем постоянный облёт, сопровождаем биохимиков.

— И как тебе она? Наша Терра-нова? — Лето выглядел уже достаточно захмелевшим, и Деметр не был уверен, о чём с ним говорить. Вместо ответа он просто пожал плечами.

На подготовленных платформах начались постройки, первый город поднимался быстро, с гулом, с шумом рабочих машин и людей. Но пока выглядел скучно и блекло на фоне прорастающих деревьев и цветов. Местная флора и фауна были критично бедны, а после внедрения чужеродных зверей и растений и вовсе стала пропадать. Но по уверению учёных, это не должно привести ни к каким отрицательным последствиям.

— Я бы сказал – она прекрасна! — майор откинулся на кресло и стал неспешно потягивать виски из стакана. — Жаль, что начальство решило начать заселение с первой станции. Я бы хотел привезти сюда своего младшего и быть в первых рядах, кто получит привилегию жить на твёрдой земле.

Капитан коротко кивнул.

— Скучаю по нему, — вздохнул майор, глянул сквозь стакан на товарища и хитро подмигнул, — а отпускать нас явно не собираются, и приходится обходиться с подручными материалами, — он с нескрываемым омерзением поморщился, и Деметр предпочёл сделать вид, что его интересует напиток.

— Я говорил с генералом, он предполагает, что для старших офицеров сделают исключение, и нам позволят вернуться на пару дней домой для обеспечения мужей комфортом.

Лето фыркнул слишком громко и презрительно.

— Ты бы уж тогда говорил - не генерал, а свёкор. Не знаю, что он тебе наобещал, но мне чётко было сказано, что вернуться я не смогу. Пойдёт мой благоверный снова по рукам. Бесит! — Лето рыкнул, сжимая в руках несчастную посудину: — Почему все омеги такие шлюхи?

— Не знаю, — быстро ответив, Деметр отвернулся, рассматривая небольшое помещение. На каждой базе были и комната отдыха, и игровой зал, и бар, где привилегированным мира сего дозволялось немного отвлечься. Но сюда же каким-то неизвестным образом проникали зайцы, и сейчас парочка таких омег крутилась рядом с соседним столиком.

— На первой сейчас перенаселение омегами и детьми. А всё почему? Потому что альфы, которые никогда не работали и даже не пожелали оторвать свои ленивые задницы от постелей, сдохли там, где и жили. А этих шлюх вывезли – зачем?

Лето проследил за взглядом капитана и теперь злобно цедил сквозь зубы:

— И сотни тысяч этих бездельников попадут на планету в первых рядах, в то время как мы продолжим жрать биомассу и обмываться очищающим газом.

— Уже через пару месяцев начнётся строительство для третьей и четвёртой, — начал Деметр, но Лето грубо его прервал.

— И что? Я живу на шестой. Когда мне выделят кусок моей честно заработанной земли? Я с восемнадцати лет в фениксах, защищаю от таланцев и добываю воду для этих лентяев. Зачем они нам? Что будут делать на планете? Жрать, спать и срать? — майор глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и снова откинулся в кресле.

— Работы для всех всё равно не будет.

— Систему нашу не дураки придумывали. Работа планировалась для каждого. Всё, что мы делаем, кроме художников всяких или руководящих лиц, отлично могли бы делать роботы. У нас есть технологии, средства, мы выросли из состояния нужности. Люди – биоматериал, который можно, как и цветочки, расселить по планете и держать в тесных клетках. Но нужды в нас нет.

— А как же армия? — Деметр хмыкнул: — Фениксы без людей не летают.

Лето внезапно засмеялся, и капитан с удивлением понял, что тот не просто пьян, но и под какими-то наркотиками.

— Ты веришь в эти детские сказки? В школе специально всем вдалбливают, что мы уникальны и нужны. А потом ставят чипы с портативными компьютерами, чтобы мы могли хоть корабль повернуть. Правительство тратит миллиарды кредитов каждый год, чтобы хоть как-то усовершенствовать бесполезную машину – человека. Нет в нас ничего, просто мясо, которое нужно чем-то занять, чтобы не писали мы романы политические от безделья и продолжали род бессмысленный, человеческий!

Капитан не решился спорить, такие мысли и к нему приходили не раз, но он пытался отринуть их, слишком любил летать и свои корабли, и совсем не хотелось отдавать их машинам.

— Машины быстрее, сильнее, крепче! — продолжал майор. — Но стали бы мы учиться, трудиться, достигать хоть чего-то, если бы за нас всё делали машины? Нет. Так и на Ивлионии никто не позволит расслабиться и уйти на покой. Но что делать с бездельниками? Почти двести тысяч человек на первой не работают совсем. И я сейчас говорю только про альф. А там ещё омеги и подрастающие голодранцы. Спихнуть бы их... — Лето резко замолк, а Деметр невольно облегчённо вздохнул. — Чёрт...

— Всегда были те, кто сидел на шее у других, — нервно выдавил капитан.

— Понимаю, — майор уже спокойнее кивал, — извини, я психую, мне не хватает младшего мужа. Ломка реальная началась, — альфа улыбнулся.

Деметр был с ним согласен, без своего омеги становилось совсем невмоготу.

— Но я бы нашёл этим дармоедам более полезное применение, — тихо добавил майор и замолк.

Капитан заказал себе ещё выпивки, с трудом сдерживая желание уйти. Он не раз уже выслушивал недовольные высказывания Лето, его злость на старших чиновников была понятна, но вместе с тем пугали методы, которыми он хотел что-то изменять. Деметр за последнее время провёл слишком много часов на собраниях. К новой Ивлионии отправилось восемь старших офицеров, и из них статус у Деметра был самым низким. Да ещё и рождённый на Каллиопе. В обсуждениях альфа старался быть вежлив и сдержан, прислушивался к каждому мнению и поддерживал точку зрения генерала Жана Энгера. Даже когда критично не был согласен. Почему? Деметр не считал себя слабаком или ведомым, просто видел, что веса у его голоса нет. Ни у кого почти нет, и решение принималось двумя людьми – Главнокомандующим пехотных войск и Генералом флота. Что бы там не высказывали другие, их слушали, но не принимали во внимание. И попросту растрачивать свои мысли на бессмысленные речи Деметр не хотел. Держал всё при себе и мечтал засесть в генеральское кресло, чтобы однажды самому сказать Лето Тартар «заткнись».

— Одна польза, — после продолжительной паузы и опустевшего стакана продолжил майор, — омеги нарожают нам новое население. По расчётам учёных эта планета способна свободно прокормить и содержать без каких-либо усилий тридцать четыре миллиарда. Это много. — Лето перестал рассматривать шлюх в зале и уставился на собеседника. — Наша старая планета была меньше, и там проживало около шестнадцати миллиардов, когда же наступил кризис, люди освоили технологии постройки городов в океанах и небесах. Сейчас наши знания превосходят наших предшественников в сотни раз, всего несколько лет, и эта планета будет утыкана поселениями, фермами и заводами, готовыми поддерживать ту немыслимую цифру. Да и колонизировать космос хотя бы на искусственных планетах тоже нужно попробовать. Но нас всего полтора миллиарда, — Лето жарко облизнулся, — как думаешь, откуда они наберут столько людей?

— Ввели же уже законы об обязательных детях...

— Мы за несколько столетий не достигнем цели, тут что-то другое, — Лето загадочно улыбнулся, а Деметру захотелось встать и уйти, но майор сменил тему. — У меня двое взрослых детей, мой омега не молод, и мне очень жаль мучить его родами. Да и с младенцами столько мороки, постоянные крики и запахи. Я, когда был молод, спокойнее к этому относился, сейчас вытерпеть это снова... мне бы старших удачно пристроить, — глаза у майора внезапно загорелись, — просматривал дела наших ребят, искал хорошего кандидата... ты ведь общаешься с Пелопом Плуто? Думаю ему своего старшего предложить, как раз парню восемнадцать исполнилось.

— Пелоп занят, — стараясь говорить отстранённо, произнёс капитан. Уж во что, а в дела сердечные своих друзей он вмешиваться не хотел.

Рассуждать о замужестве детей Лето было несколько проще, но при этом постоянно дёргала мысль, что свободы выбора омеге не предоставят и выдадут за того, кто майору придётся по душе.

После таких разговоров Деметр чувствовал себя выжатым, приходило понимание, что и его брак был просто планом жёсткого генерала Жана Энгера. Будет ли сын Лето когда-либо счастлив в браке? Сможет ли Деметр осчастливить Перси? Развеяться от таких разговоров хорошо помогали письма младшего. Во время второго окна Деметру прислали огромный архив, и альфа с удивлением обнаружил сто шестьдесят два письма от Персефона. Альфа читал их каждый вечер, невольно знакомясь со своим мужем заново, открывая его для себя и понимая, что любовь жила в нём уже давно, но он слишком боялся потерять свою относительную свободу и пытался держаться в стороне. Потому же сам и портил отношения с Перси, но теперь он намеревался бороться за своё счастье.

## 01111\. Дарующая и карающая длань

_Пусть солнцем станет мне твоя улыбка, Слезою горькой станет океан, Пусть под ногами почва очень зыбка, Я удержусь за черствый свой обман... (с)Эрнест Степке_

На Ивлионии не было людей. Все рабочие, которым приходилось бывать на планете, находились там в скафандрах, потому что холодный и более разряженный воздух воспринимался тяжело. Конечно, человечество привыкнет и приспособится, но на это нужно время. Пока же над строящимися городами подняли защитные купола, чтобы уменьшить уровень солнечной радиации. На станциях людей от всевозможных излучений скрывали фоновые щиты.

Сопровождая ученых, Деметр часто высаживался в поднимающихся лесах, холодных горах и у соленых морей. Планета была прекрасна и преображалась с каждым днем все сильнее. Капитана непреодолимо тянуло к этому уголку жизни, даже сухие пустыни и ледяные шапки на полюсах казались более привлекательными, чем железный корпус военной базы.

Как старший в своей дивизии, он сам составлял графики полетов и мог выбирать, куда и с кем лететь. В этот раз облет делали недалеко от того места, где в будущем поднимется третий город для Мельпомены, город, в котором Деметр и его младший муж будут жить и растить детей. Группа наблюдателей приземлилась рядом с небольшим озером и проверяла уровень каких-то местных водорослей. Деметра сопровождал Пелоп, он управлял погрузчиком и сейчас задумчиво тыкал в планшет пальцем, наблюдая, как робот выгружает аппаратуру для ученых.

— Может, прогуляемся? — Деметру было невероятно скучно. Смыслом присутствия военных во всем этом мероприятии, конечно же, был элементарный контроль, но следить за манипуляциями двух молоденьких омег, которые с восторженными лицами запихивали поросль в пробирки, было утомительно.

— Но… это наш пост? — Пелоп неуверенно поднял бровь.

— Скажем, что заметили что-то подозрительное!

Деметр махнул рукой юношам, показывая, что отойдут, на них лишь бросили взгляд и тут же вернулись к своим опытам. Капитан потащил Пелопа за собой, желая просто побродить по заболоченной кромке воды, посмотреть на странных насекомых, которые словно выпорхнули со страниц их учебников, и надеясь увидеть хоть одну рыбешку за этой странной, гладкой поверхностью.

— Никогда не думал, что вода такая, — Пелоп задумчиво шел за командиром и смотрел на озеро.

— Разве ты не видел воду?

— Нет, я имел в виду свободную, живую воду, — Пелоп остановился, снял перчатку и окунул ее в жидкость. Тут же отдернув руку, он ойкнул, а капитан рассмеялся, понимая, что так удивило парня — она оказалась ледяной. И вывел данные на планшете – вода была всего одиннадцать градусов, в то время как воздух - почти двадцать.

— Сейчас тепло? Какое время года? Будет ли теплее? — мужчина задумчиво смотрел на показатели, словно не понимая их.

— Весна, Пелоп, — Деметр со вздохом сел на мягкий земляной склон. — Скоро станет теплее, озеро наполнится рыбой, и мы будем ее ловить. Хотел бы жить рядом с озером?

— Да…

— Говорят, землю тут можно купить, — мужчина вытащил из рабочего пояса маячок и бросил рядом с берегом. — Вернёмся, узнаем, почём тут будет стоить нам домик. Не против?

Пелоп усмехнулся, сел рядом с товарищем и продолжил осторожно трогать пальцами непривычную для него субстанцию.

— Звучит здорово, я бы и Рея позвал. Весело было бы всем вместе… жить рядом.

 _«Возвращайтесь, романтики»_ , — пискнул рядом с ухом передатчик, — « _ваши ученые нервничают»._

— Ты подслушиваешь, Тантал, — немного сердито заметил Пелоп.

— Он наш диспетчер, ему положено.

_«Именно, господин капитан, а можно, я тоже с вами поживу? Рыбку буду ловить, так здорово все звучит»._

— Господин, — передразнил Деметр, а Пелоп рассмеялся.

— Я тебя в гости позову, если будешь вести себя хорошо, — пообещал Плуто, и Тантал тут же залился соловьем, каким он будет хорошим, и даже обещал не обзываться.

— Смотри! — капитан отвлёк Пелопа от радужной болтовни.

Посмотрев, куда указывает Деметр, тот заметил довольно крупного зайца, что, недоверчиво поглядывая на людей, выбирался из норки. Поняв, что его заметили, он рванул в кусты и исчез, а Деметр достал сканер и быстро просветил нору.

— Надо наших зазнаек-ученых позвать, там приплод, а значит, их старания не прошли даром, — Деметр запустил руку в земляной лаз и вытащил на поверхность маленькое копошащееся существо.

Зайчонка покрывал чуть заметный короткий пух, глазки были закрыты, а длинные уши прижаты к крохотной головке. Звереныш неуверенно тыкал мордочкой в плотную ткань скафандра в поисках пищи. Пелоп протянул к нему руку, но Деметр не позволил ему притронуться к существу без защиты.

 _«Хочу такого себе, миленький»_ , — запищал Тантал и начал тарахтеть, чтобы ему зверька показали со всех сторон, Деметр поморщился.

— Сейчас отключу тебя от эфира, если не прекратишь свое высокочастотное нытье.

Пелоп надел на руку перчатку и вытащил из норы еще одного малыша.

— Он теплый. И мягкий. В учебнике все казалось таким нереальным, сказочным. Читал много, видео смотрел, но сейчас – это ведь не сон, правда? — солдат задумчиво улыбался, смотря на живое существо на своей ладони.

 _«Мы прилетели сюда, посадили свои деревья, вырастили своих зверей, но местные водоросли, что сейчас ваши заумные ученые собирают со дна озера, могли бы развиться в собственную жизнь. Появились бы свои зверьки и насекомые. А через миллионы лет появились бы и люди»,_ — голос Тантала звучал немного обреченно.

— Или пауки. Как Таланцы, — фыркнул Деметр.

— Но мы действительно отобрали эту планету у самой себя, — Пелоп со вздохом вернул зайчонка на место, — с тех пор как лишились дома, мы только и делаем, что отбираем: ресурсы, воду, свет и тепло. А теперь забрали и чье-то будущее.

— Ты осуждаешь нас? — Деметр удивленно поднял брови. — Хочешь продолжить свою жизнь на станции? Хочешь, чтобы твои дети росли в железных джунглях и ели биомассу?

Пелоп и Тантал ничего не ответили. Деметр вызвал биологов, показал им нору, омеги обрадовались как дети, вытащили всех крольчат и поставили им чипы. Потом положили их на место и проследили, чтобы крольчиха вернулась. Это вмешательство в природу казалось совершенно естественным, таким же, как и заселение чужой планеты своим видом.

Оставив ученых и Пелопа в катере, Деметр на фениксе пошел на облет. Смотреть на планету, цветущую, прекрасную, рожденную из пепла их сотнями лет несбыточных мечтаний, было прекрасно. Пусть похищенная, отобранная, но она теперь принадлежала им. Ивлионцы в своем странствии из высокоразвитой культуры превратились в варваров, опустошающих вселенные, разоряющих метеоры и кометы. Наверное, их предки ненавидели бы их такими... но они смогли выжить, пусть даже такой ценой. Возможно, через столетия великая раса вновь вернет свое величие, прекратит войну с соседями и выпросит прощение у вселенной за разрушение и перекраивание планеты.

Города поднимались, устремлялись в небеса каменными стенами и стеклянными шпилями, искусственные озерца, зеленые массивы – все это выглядело безгранично прекрасно. Где-то под землей пройдут туннели с поездами, которые будут двигаться по технологии межстанционных транспортников, и попасть из одного города в другой можно будет за считанные минуты. На полях поднимались искусственные системы контроля климата, росли ангары для производства биопродуктов, и строились сотни тысяч заводов, где производились роботы, которые в дальнейшем будут производить других роботов...

Такой себе представлял Деметр их старую планету, и менее чем через год первая станция начнет новую жизнь в новом мире. Мечта исполнится, сбудутся все предсказания и пророчества – Ивлиония обретет свой новый дом...

Замерев над небольшим озерцом, где в будущем он купит себе и Перси жилище, Деметр сделал несколько снимков. Это счастливое, светлое будущее сейчас казалось более чем доступным. У их домика непременно будут светлые стены, как и лазурное небо над головой, и на этих стенах Перси сможет рисовать закаты и рассветы, цветы, листья и щебечущих птиц. Все будет именно так. А рядом с домом будут бегать детишки, гоняя по двору пятнистую кошку. Счастье – простое человеческое счастье – жизнь с семьей, любить и быть любимым. Так немного надо и так непросто его создать.

Деметр вернулся на базу и сразу пошел в отдел планирования поселений. Участок земли и постройка на нем дома стоили пять тысяч кредитов, и альфа, недолго думая, открыл их с Перси общий счет, куда пересылал свою зарплату. У него на счету за долгие годы службы накопились приличные сбережения, но на строительство бы не хватило, и он надеялся, что Перси потратил не все деньги, что он пересылал ему. Увидев накопленную сумму, Деметр был изумлен – почти десять тысяч, словно Перси ни разу не прикоснулся к деньгам, что передавал ему муж. Этих средств хватило бы, чтобы купить дом на седьмой без дотаций. Альфа поверить не мог, что все это время его младший муж ни разу не воспользовался счетом. Неужели Перси не нуждался в этих деньгах. Или?

Неприятная мысль резанула по сердцу. Деметр с нахлынувшим сожалением осознал, что все это время Перси содержал кто-то другой. Другой альфа рядом с ним в постели, в его спальне, в мыслях, в желаниях. Пока Деметр пытался разобраться в своих чувствах, Перси просыпался в объятиях любовника, принимал его деньги и готовил для него ужин. За сожалением пришли боль и опустошение, в голове холодный шум стирал все мысли, казалось, весь прежний романтический настрой смылся, и осталась лишь военная оболочка.

Деметр оплатил участок и постройку. Для капитана дом обещали построить в спешном порядке, с автономной системой электроснабжения, солнечными батареями и очисткой воды. Только провод пищедоставки придется ждать дольше, пока не будет закончена постройка городской системы. Альфа только кивал и ставил галочки в указанных местах, после перевода денег он еще долго смотрел на четырехзначную цифру на их с Перси счету и пытался решить, как с этим жить дальше.

После Эола Перси охладел, возможно, разлюбил или просто решил скрывать свои чувства, но это неприятно давило на самолюбие. Деметр был уверен, что никогда не влюбится в Перси, что будет без зазрения совести пользоваться пылкостью омеги и наслаждаться его чувствами, но вышло все наоборот. Впрочем, расстраиваться тоже было глупо – когда Деметр приезжал, Перси исправно отдавал ему и себя, и свои эмоции. Омега был нежен, ласков и никогда не давал повода для расстройств или разочарований. Возможно, Деметру стоило довольствоваться тем малым, что имел... но хотелось тех прежних горячих чувств, которые он не ценил раньше, хотелось любви Перси.

Прожив в М31 почти четыре месяца, Деметр понимал, что скоро ему придется сообщить, что поддержать Перси он не сможет, и ближайшую течку младший муж проведет без него. И что сделает Перси? Поедет в больницу или не будет мучить свое тело и душу и отдастся тому, кто уже много лет рядом... кому? Не Деметру...

Деметр хотел связаться с Перси, объясниться, но вместо теплых слов рождались слова страха. Альфа написал письмо своему мужу, надеясь, что тот получит его до того, как будет слишком поздно. Альфа писал эти несколько строк больше часа, а потом оставил на сервере дожидаться связи:

_«Я приеду к тебе, обещаю. Хочу, чтобы в эти дни ты был только со мной. Не ходи никуда ни в коем случае. Ты должен ждать меня дома!»_

Когда все коммуникационные датчики запищали, извещая об открытом канале, Деметр выключил оповещение. Слишком долго он тянул с признанием, слишком долго испытывал сердце Персефона, и сейчас, наверное, был для него последний шанс дать Перси знать, о том, как он для Деметра важен. Негнущимися пальцами альфа набрал еще одно послание.

_«Я люблю тебя. Пусть тьма, разделяющая нас, будет моим наказанием»._

Через несколько минут капитану пришел ответ, но Деметр не решился его открыть.

Перси наверняка узнал, что Деметр так и не покинул базу, не явился и обманул. В который раз обманул его, и в ближайшие три дня не будет поддерживать младшего ни телом, ни духом. Что мог написать ему Перси? Осудить за прежние ошибки и укорить новой? Так и не прочитав послания, капитан перенес его в закрытую папку.

Если бы не прежние измены и жестокие слова, Перси сохранил бы свои чувства, и сейчас бы Деметр мог быть счастливым. Но все случилось как случилось. Прошлого не изменить. Сейчас хотелось отключиться, выкинуть страшные мысли из головы и запрыгнуть в феникс, нарушая уставы и приказы, помчаться через галактики на встречу с любимым. Почему так сложно делать такие простые вещи? Почему...

***

У Перси был первый день течки, а у Деметра выпал выходной, и вместо привычных занятий капитан бесцельно сидел в своем номере. Тело альфы, словно привыкшее к расписанию, не подчинялось даже таблеткам. Всё казалось каким-то ватным и тяжелым, мысли крутились и рвались на полуслове. Он старался не думать о младшем муже, но картинки с Перси и каким-то альфой словно намеренно появлялись перед глазами и болезненно ранили.

Кто-то открыл его дверь и проскользнул внутрь. Деметру даже не нужно поднимать голову, он узнал Тантала по запаху. Видеть его не хотелось, так же, как и других.

— Зачем пришёл? — подавленное настроение Деметра сквозило в каждой букве.

— Принёс вискаря, — омега с довольной улыбкой показал бутылку, но, заметив по лицу альфы, что ему тут сейчас не место, повернулся к дверям.

Но вместо того чтобы уйти, Тантал почему-то остановился и сел рядом с Деметром на постель.

— Чем сегодня недоволен?

— Тобой, — буркнул альфа, спихивая бывшего любовника с постели.

— Рассказывай, — Тан умел быть назойливым, и Деметр вдруг почувствовал, что ему необходимо выговориться. Пусть это будет похоже на жалобы или нытье, альфа знал, что Танталу можно доверять.

— У Перси сейчас течка. А я здесь.

— И? Переживаешь, что у него кто-то на стороне? — омега словно угадал его мысли.

— Заткнись, — Деметр сжался почти от физической боли, даже слушать это было больно. — Я просил его ни к кому не ходить, но Перси наверняка сообщили, что меня не будет, и это были просто глупые попытки удержать его. Хочу к нему, нет сил. Без него так хреново, что выть хочется.

— Ты наконец понял вашу связь, — с умным видом выдал Тантал, — вы уже давно вместе, и у тебя наконец-то проснулись чувства.

— У меня давно проснулись чувства! — рявкнул альфа, и омега засмеялся в голос.

— То-то ж ты такой нелюдимый стал. Влюбленный тиран мучается от загулов своего муженька. Это просто умопомрачительно!

— Замолчи, или я тебя сейчас задушу, — Деметр завалился на кровать, прижав к себе многострадальную подушку, и попытался успокоиться. Но стоило закрыть глаза, как он видел рядом с собой Перси – сладкого, мягкого, изнывающего от желания и с обжигающе горячей кожей. Хотелось прижать его сильнее, почувствовать запах мяты на губах, почувствовать жар его тела и проникнуть внутрь… Деметр, не сдержавшись, застонал от безысходности.

— Ты бесчувственный сухарь, Деметр. А Перси – топленое молоко. Любой сухарик в молоке становится мягким, — с улыбкой изрек Тан. — Ты сказал ему о своих чувствах? Или так и продолжаешь изображать из себя сурового непробиваемого солдата?

— Когда мы только поженились, Перси был влюблен в меня. Но потом... потом я просто все испортил, — Деметр тяжело вздохнул, вспоминая все грешки и преступления, — временами мне казалось, что он все еще меня любит, но с тех пор как я переспал с этой потекшей шлюхой, он ни разу больше не сказал мне об этом...

— Ты изменил Перси с парнем в течку? Ну, ты мудак! Как он еще не развелся с тобой?

— Ты совсем не помогаешь, — устало и обреченно прошипел Деметр.

— А я что, должен тебе помогать? — Тантал открыл бутылку и, сделав несколько глотков, протянул ее альфе. — Знаешь, как омеги течку воспринимают? Как самое большое проклятие и благословение. Во время нее желание столь велико, что готов лечь под кого угодно. Если не происходит соития, то от боли кажется, что можно умереть. Потому в медицинских центрах в нас и суют эти штуки, наполненные гормонами, чтоб немного успокоить. Но все равно больно. В душе больно, потому что это время, когда надо быть со своим альфой, когда можно по-настоящему открыться, кому доверяешь. Ведь в тот момент омеги совершенно беспомощны, неспособны себя защитить и если проводят ночь с любимым, то обязательно рожают ему ребенка. А в древние времена, если у омеги не было партнера, он отправлялся в храм, где другие омеги помогали ему своими членами. У таких омег был особый сан, их почти святыми считали за то, что другим омегам помогают. Раньше это было единственное спасение. Тебе не стоило так плохо думать о своем муже, он не стал бы отдаваться любовнику. Одно дело просто секс, а эструс совсем другое. Скорее всего, он сейчас преспокойно отдыхает в больнице и уверен, что та пластиковая хуйня в его заднице и есть его любимый муж.

Деметр лишь тяжело вздохнул. Может, Тантал и прав, может, Перси действительно смог сохранить свою любовь и не станет смеяться над внезапно проснувшимися чувствами Деметра. Его младший муж всегда был тактичен и вряд ли позволит себе издевки. Но мысли все равно возвращались к тому, что Перси вызовет к себе другого партнера. И от этого было тошно. Если бы все еще была открыта связь, Деметр бы вызвал медицинский центр и велел им насильно увести Персефона в больницу, лишь бы он не достался кому-то еще.

Алкоголь совсем не помогал забыться и расслабиться. Напротив, вызывал все приятные воспоминания, все чудесные пережитые моменты в объятиях красивого и страстного мужчины. От запаха омеги, что сидел рядом, становилось тошно, хотелось выгнать того взашей, наказать за то, что все омеги тупые подстилки, неспособные держать себя в руках. А потом наказать и себя за то, что – альфа, и за то, что поддавался им столько лет.

— Свали-ка лучше, по добру...

— А то что? Завалишь? — Тантал рассмеялся, а Деметр тихо на него рыкнул. — Через два месяца я оставлю твою команду... — внезапно произнес омега.

— Что? — от удивления Деметр даже поднялся. — Вы что, все охуели? Фениксы – это единственный шанс вырваться из дыры, особенно для тебя!

— Я знаю, — Тан тяжело вздохнул, — спасибо тебе, что помог устроиться, что не бросил и был рядом всю мою военную карьеру. Но я омега, и через два месяца мне исполняется тридцать.

Тантал замолчал, а Деметр понял все и без слов. Как бы не был хорош омега на службе, как бы много не делал для государства, к тридцати он был обязан родить, или государство выдавало его замуж принудительно. Тантала ждал брачный дом, контракт с первым попавшимся свободным мужчиной, который по своему желанию или по достижению сорокалетия был вынужден искать себе мужа. Работать Танталу больше не позволят, пока тот не выполнит свой гражданский долг и не родит четверых детей. Если же окажется, что омега бесплоден, его отправят на принудительный труд, лишив всех привилегий и забыв обо всех достигнутых результатах.

— Неужели у тебя никого нет? А что насчет Пелопа?

Тантал лишь хохотнул и сделал большой глоток, скрывая перекошенное лицо.

— Можешь попробовать заделать мне ребенка, и тогда, возможно, мне дадут небольшую отсрочку, — Тан вздохнул.

— Извини, я, кажется, вырос из всего этого, и мои разум с телом сошлись во мнениях, что мне нужен лишь Перси.

— Я пошутил, Дем. Рад, что ты преодолел себя и больше не ставишь свои физические потребности выше других. Надеюсь, Перси будет счастлив с тобой и сможет тебя снова полюбить. Не так уж ты и плох. Особенно, когда не пытаешься ломать и давить. Просто люби его, показывай это, и он рано или поздно откроется тебе снова.

— Спасибо.

— Давай выпьем, Дем, за счастье, любовь, и что мой навязанный супруг будет позволять приезжать мне в твой дом на рыбалку...

Допив бутылку, Деметр выгнал Тантала, надеясь успокоиться и поспать. Омега ушел с неохотой, чувствовалось, что ему не хочется проводить эту ночь одному, но и настаивать он тоже не хотел. Оставшись за закрытой дверью, Тантал вытянул из заднего кармана вторую бутылку и зубами отвинтил крышечку. Хотелось напиться, но было не с кем.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — строгий голос вывел Тантала из размышлений, и омега, вздрогнув, поднял взгляд. Рядом с ним стоял Пелоп, и глаза альфы бешено горели.

— Да так, к капитану в гости ходил, — криво усмехнулся омега, но Пелоп от его усмешки побледнел и внезапно сильно толкнул мужчину в грудь.

— Ты же сказал, что с ним покончено? Или передумал, шлюха?

— А ты как думаешь, — Тантал откинул от себя руки альфы и пошло облизнулся, — захотелось пососать. Член у него ого-го!

Пелоп снова толкнул омегу, теперь двумя руками в грудь, чуть ли не рыча от злости. Жидкость из бутылки плеснула Танталу на руки, и он, резко дернувшись, вылил остатки альфе в лицо. Пелоп на мгновение ослеп, удивленно захлопал глазами и отступил, вытирая себя рукавом рубашки.

— Как же меня бесит твоя блядская натура! — немного остыв, проговорил альфа: — Сначала ты мне лапшу на уши вешаешь, а потом идешь ебаться к Деметру!

— Забудь, что я тебе говорил, — Тантал мрачно опустил взгляд, — не к чему тебе возиться с омегами с Каллиопы. Ты и твои богатенькие родители подберут тебе мужа, равного по сословию.

— Именно, подберут, — рыкнул Пелоп и, не оборачиваясь, быстро ушел, оставив Тантала без выпивки и без сил. Грохнувшись на пол, омега сжался в комок и тихо взвыл, кусая свои губы.

## 10000\. Последние крохи доверия

_Так крепко держим мы людей у края, Не позволяя шага им ступить. Лишь потерявши сильных, мы узнаем, Что проще тех, кто близок, отпустить. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Деметр понимал, что его младший вполне мог обидеться на такой бесстыжий обман. Но альфа также был уверен, что омегу известили о том, что Деметра Оксигена не выпустят с военного объекта, и Перси мог бы понять и простить его. Но прошло два месяца, а от Перси не пришло ни одного сообщения.

Первоначальный срок назначенной миссии истёк, но генерал волевой рукой продлил всем время службы ещё на полтора месяца. Нужно было закончить постройку базы на спутнике и подготовить первый город, который решили назвать Каллиопой, не меняя уже привычные всем имена. Оставалось надеяться, что город не переймёт дурную судьбу станции и не будет рассадой бездарей и разрухи.

Деметр сильно скучал, сердился на себя, на своего мужа. Ругал себя, пытался обвинить Перси во всех возможных и невозможных грехах. И сожалел о признании. Но он также прекрасно понимал, что оставаться в стороне, делать вид, что Перси ему равнодушен, не сможет. Безумно хотелось близости, тепла и понимания, прижаться к нему всем телом, обнять, запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы и вдыхать непередаваемый аромат его тела.

На празднование возвышения 317 года Деметра и его дивизию внезапно отпустили домой. К Ивлионии внепланово направили ещё несколько военных кораблей и недостроенную девятую станцию, с которой собирались снять всех строительных роботов и использовать её материалы. Пока был открыт переход, Деметр мог посетить Мельпомену, но внутри зародился какой-то безумный страх, что его дома ждёт неприглядная картинка младшего и его любовника. И ещё более страшно было ожидание, когда Перси погонит его прочь.

Всё же, взяв себя в руки, Деметр решил лететь. Для Перси он подобрал на планете красивый блестящий камушек, надеясь хоть чем-то тронуть сердце своего мужа. Также для Рея и его младшего взял с полей свежих фруктов. По другу он также скучал и надеялся вернуть его в фениксы. И для Гео Деметр собрал небольшую коробку с продуктами. Встречаться с ним не было желания, но альфа чувствовал себя перед ним обязанным и решил послать передачку посылкой. А ещё нужно было попрощаться с Танталом, помочь ему, если будет возможность - выбрать хорошего альфу и понадеяться, что в будущем омега сможет вернуться на службу.

Перед тем как распустить своих ребят, Деметр предупредил, что через восемь часов им следует вернуться, и первым делом поехал с Танталом устраивать того в брачный дом. Пелоп с ними не поехал, он вообще исчез, даже не попрощавшись, на что Тан лишь махнул рукой.

Используя свой статус, Деметр пристроил друга на шестой станции, надеясь, что там ему предоставят более обеспеченного альфу, и Тан не будет жить в нищете Каллиопы. Прощались они скомкано, сдержанно обнялись и пожали друг другу руки.

— Пиши мне, я оставлю тебе свой личный код, — Деметр протянул руку с чипом, чтобы передать данные на планшет Тантала.

— Не надо, просто вспоминай обо мне иногда, — Тан ещё раз обнял его и, не оборачиваясь, скрылся в дверях своего временного жилища.

После Деметр поехал на четвёртую станцию, где теперь проживал Рей. Друг встретил его тепло, действительно радостно и довольно улыбался. За прошедшие полгода он прилично раздобрел, оброс длинной шевелюрой и стёр старые татуировки. Его омега произвёл на Деметра неизгладимое впечатление. Муж Рея был, мягко говоря, некрасив. Как позже выяснилось, солдат привёл Айтера из брачного дома, потому что разжалобился положением мужчин, насильно передаваемых альфам в пользование. И о принятом решении нисколько не жалел.

Айтер был невысок, коренаст, и его неуклюжее плотное тело странно пахло. Тонкие, светлые волосы плохо скрывали проявляющуюся проплешину, и у младшего мужа Рея были кривые зубы. Айтер работал техником на четвёртой и был весьма образован. Но то, как они смотрели друг на друга, улыбались и гладили огромный живот Айтера, говорило о многом. Деметр был рад за друга, был рад видеть его счастливым и полным сил и с огромным удовольствием отведал скромную готовку Айтера в честь нового года.

Возвращаться в фениксы Рей отказался, и Деметр не стал настаивать, не хотелось, чтобы друг повторил судьбу Ареса. Пообщавшись, капитан чувствовал, что всегда может приехать к товарищу в гости и говорить всё так же просто и открыто, как и раньше. Рей навсегда останется с ним, пусть и не будет так близко, как прежде.

Просидев у них три часа, Деметр не хотел уезжать, атмосфера в доме друга была спокойная и семейная. И идти Деметру больше было некуда. Все увлечённо отмечали праздник в кругу семьи или на вечеринках. Когда же Деметр попробовал позвонить Перси, то обнаружил, что его номер отключён. И зная, как тщательно Перси следит за расписанием своего мужа, альфа предположил, что Персефон отключил его намеренно.

Простившись с товарищем, Деметр всё же решил съездить в свою квартиру, в которой бывал за эти годы всего несколько десятков дней. Если не удалось встретиться с Перси, то хотя бы оставит ему подарок. На пороге привычно к ногам бросилась Пятнышко. Деметр наклонился за кошкой, погладил разноцветную спинку и улыбнулся забавному мурлыканью.

— Хоть ты мне рада, — альфа взял животное на руки и медленно прошёл из одной комнаты в другую, рассматривая новые картины на стенах, свежие занавески и мягкие коврики на полу.

Перси снова превратил их жилище в идеально-уютное гнёздышко. В спальне Деметр остановился, удивлённо осматриваясь: в комнате было неприбрано, постель грубо смята, одежда разбросана на полу, так же, как и личные вещи Перси, что раньше аккуратно лежали в его ящичках. Комната сильно пропахла мятой и неизвестным альфой. Деметр невольно зарычал, сжимаясь и отступая. Пятнышко поёжилась и соскочила с его рук, устремляясь к своей кормушке – наверное, единственному чистому месту в этом бардаке.

Деметр чётко осознал, что всё это время Перси жил с другим. Сжав в руке несчастный подарок, Деметр со злостью запустил его в утилизатор и обессиленно сел на пол.

Было тяжело понимать, что его дом совсем ему не принадлежит, что он совсем не знает, чем занимается его муж и с кем живёт. Захотелось выяснить это, связаться со службой охраны и запросить все записи с систем слежения. Только времени сейчас на это не было, да и служба затребует веские причины для выдачи записей.

От неприятных мыслей его оторвал писк коммуникатора, и Деметр с неким облегчением обнаружил сообщение от Пелопа, тот приглашал в клуб отпраздновать событие вместе. Вырваться из своей-несвоей квартиры было необходимо, и Деметр тут же поехал на встречу. Напиваться и сидеть в одиночестве не хотелось, а в обществе Пелопа наверняка будет веселее, можно будет выбраться потанцевать и пообщаться с каким-нибудь симпатичным парнем. Правда, при мысли об омегах почему-то становилось горько и неприятно – все омеги просто гулящие шлюхи, и он оказался связан узами брака с таким же... или ему просто хотелось так думать? Хотелось очернить Перси, чтобы оправдать себя...

До назначенного места Деметр добрался разбитым и усталым. Не хотелось совсем ничего, до возвращения в М31 оставалась пара часов, за это время можно было напиться, чтобы не заметить время перелёта в подпространстве, и чтобы, явившись на службу, голова болела от похмелья, а не от неприятных мыслей. Пелоп встретил его радостной улыбкой, помахал рукой, подзывая за свой столик, и тут же заказал ему шипучий напиток.

— Ну что, дружище, — Пелоп почти залпом вытянул коктейль, продолжая коситься на двери, — вот и триста семнадцать лет в космосе. Надеюсь, это последний год в этой чёртовой железной банке, хочу на планету, хочу ковыряться в земле, растить цветочки. Чёрт, я, кажется, устал быть воякой.

Деметр хило усмехнулся, заказывая мужчинам новые напитки, и похлопал товарища по плечу.

— Мы все устали. От вечной войны, от состояния бездомных отбросов. Давай выпьем за наше светлое будущее.

— Ага, — Пелоп снова вывернул голову, словно пытаясь отыскать кого-то в толпе. — Тантал, сволочь, не отписался и не явился. Убью его, пока будем лететь.

Деметр удивлённо посмотрел на солдата.

— Тан тебе ничего не сказал? Потому ты не пошёл его провожать и к родителям помчался...

— Не к родителям. Подарочки вам прикупил, — Пелоп поставил перед командиром бесполезную вещицу с болтающейся головой и тонкими ножками, — куда провожать?

— Танталу пару дней назад тридцать исполнилось. Его забрали в брачный дом. Я помог ему устроиться на шестой станции.

Пелоп побледнел, медленно опустил взгляд на ещё одну безделушку, зажатую в руке. Со стуком поставил её на стол.

— Сука, какой же он... — альфа резко замолчал, закусывая губу и отворачиваясь.

— Давай выпьем, парень, может, через пять лет Тантал отрожает своё и вернётся...

— Нет! — Пелоп отступил, продолжая злобно сжимать кулаки: — Давай адрес, куда его сплавил. Поговорю с ним лично!

— Через два часа нужно идти на посадку, если опоздаешь, пойдёшь под трибунал! — предупредил злого до чёртиков мужчину Деметр.

— Знаю. Ну же, адрес! Быстрее!

Деметр покорно кинул ему на планшет название и расположение брачного дома и заказал себе ещё два напитка. Пелоп сбежал, может, пошёл бить морду нерадивому омеге, а может, в любви признаваться. Деметр всё время надеялся, что у этих двоих что-то срастётся, но Пелоп был слишком похож на Деметра и привязываться не спешил. Но Деметр уже знал, что потом будет поздно. Для него поздно. И для Пелопа может тоже поздно, потому что за эти несколько часов для хорошенького Тантала могли уже подобрать пару.

Напиваться мешали крутящиеся рядом омеги, отмахиваться от них не было сил, и Деметр заказал им несколько бокалов, не обращая на них больше внимания. Шлюхи привычно тёрлись рядышком, звали в номера, крутили красивыми попками, хлопали ресницами, но альфа смотрел сквозь них и вспоминал, как первый раз пошёл с мужем в подобное заведение. Уже тогда смотреть на то, как с его младшим флиртуют другие, было тяжело. Почему уже тогда он не заметил, каким важным и нужным может быть для него один-единственный человек? Почему уже тогда не перехватил его у Рея и не забрал с собой? Всё ведь могло сложиться по-другому.

Деметр сам не заметил, как напился до чёртиков. О том, что нужно двигать на поезд, сообщил коммуникатор, и Деметр, расталкивая вцепившихся в него пираний и с трудом переставляя ноги, направился к транспорту. Не успев зайти в медцентр и не взяв лекарств, он сильно пожалел об этом, так как, усевшись в кресло, понял, что голова безбожно кружится, и он не может сосредоточить ни на чём взгляд.

Пелоп опаздывал, и Деметр, еле попадая по кнопкам, отправил ему послание. Солдат не ответил, и капитан попытался связаться с диспетчерской, узнать о возможности задержать поезд хоть ненадолго. Но альфа был так пьян, что не мог точно назвать свой идентификационный код. Немного поругавшись с оператором, Деметр заметил, как за несколько секунд до того как убрали трап, в поезд заскочили его подчинённые.

Пелоп и Тантал вбежали в их купе, держась за ручки, и плюхнулись на сиденья рядышком. Оба были запыхавшиеся, раскрасневшиеся, только Тантал ещё и зарёванный.

— Еле успели, — вместо приветствия сказал Пелоп. — С сегодняшнего дня Тантал носит фамилию Плуто и мою метку. И если эта блядь ещё к кому подойдёт, сверну голову обоим!

— Поздравляю, — с натянутой улыбкой сказал Деметр.

Парочка пыталась вести себя как обычно, но от капитана не ускользнули нежные взгляды, которые кидал на младшего мужа Пелоп, словно обнимая его, беззвучно и без движений. Такое непередаваемое тепло Деметр пять лет назад видел в глазах Перси, и это кольнуло завистью. Тантал же сиял, хоть и пытался это скрыть, чуть заметно прикасался пальчиками к рубашке Пелопа, как будто боялся его отпустить. Может, зря капитан старался игнорировать их связь? Если бы прислушался к ним, помог сблизиться, это маленькое чарующее счастье связало бы этих двоих намного раньше.

Деметр считал их обоих своими друзьями, восхищался терпением и толерантностью Пелопа, жизнерадостностью и оптимизмом Тантала, но его устраивало стоять между ними и ухватывать их чувства и эмоции, сохраняя для себя. Когда же эти оба ссорились, расходились, причиняя боль друг другу, Деметр отмахивался, стараясь не замечать, какие взгляды бросают они уходящему вслед.

— С трудом выторговал его у социальных служб, — Пелоп явно гордился собой.

— Ну да, с пеной у рта требовал выдать именно меня, доказывая, что будет хорошим мужем и отцом, несмотря на то, что младше меня на три года, — усмехнулся омега.

— Зато мне сил и нервов хватит терпеть твоё занудство, — толкнул его в бок локтем альфа, а потом притянул его ближе и, вздохнув с облегчением, поцеловал мужа в макушку. — Я тебя по приезду выпорю. За то, что ничего мне не сказал, и за все выкрутасы и грешки прошлых лет.

— Кто не без греха? — фыркнул омега и потёрся об альфу. — Нам ещё через три месяца ребёночка под наблюдением специалистов делать, — Тантал хитро усмехнулся, — не доверяет наше правительство честному слову - велено заделать детишек, значит, всем надо лечь по стойке смирно и делать их.

— Не напоминай, — Пелоп поморщился, — они что, не верят, что я буду в течку со своим младшим мужем?

— Может, не верят, что ты справишься, — Тантал показал альфе язык, и тот недовольно покачал головой, а потом прижал покрепче, так что омега аж костями хрустнул.

Смотреть на их нежности было пронзительно больно. Словно показательный пример, чего Деметр лишился. Был бы с ним Перси так же нежен, прижимался бы всем телом и заглядывал бы в глазах безграничной любовью, если б капитан не отталкивал его?

— Надеюсь, вы больше не будете ругаться, станете миленькой парочкой и будете любиться до конца своих дней, — стараясь сдержать свои чувства, тихо произнёс Деметр.

— Вот ещё, — Пелоп ласково потрепал Тана по голове, — можешь лишь надеяться, что мы не убьём друг друга после первой брачной ночи.

Тантал, услышав про брачную ночь, расцвёл, потянулся к альфе, нежно прикоснулся к его губам, а потом, обняв, расплакался. Кажется, нервное напряжение этого дня всё же сломило колючего и дерзкого омегу. Возможно, если бы Пелоп так и не спросил в этот вечер про Тантала, они уже никогда бы не встретились, не поженились и уж, конечно, не смогли бы признаться друг другу и сами себе в своих чувствах. Вот так легко, не сделав важный шаг, можно потерять что-то важное. Приняв неверное решение – разрушить своё счастье.

Тантал отпустил шею Пелопа и обнял Деметра, всё ещё размазывая слёзы радости по своему личику. Повисев на напряжённых плечах капитана, Тантал удивлённо отпрянул от альфы.

— Чёрт, Дем, ты же в говно! — омега похлопал начальника по щекам. — И несёт от тебя шлюхами. Ты что, забил на мужа и решил взяться за старое?

Деметр раздражённо отодвинул Тантала от себя.

— Заткнись, Тан, с Перси у меня ничего не выгорело. И он живёт с другим альфой.

Все трое ненадолго замолчали, размышляя каждый о своём. Деметр, опустив голову, пытался сфокусировать взгляд на одноцветной поверхности пола и не позволять себе думать о том, где и с кем сейчас его муж. Наверняка его благоверный дождался отправления капитана и теперь в объятиях любовника снова забрался в развороченную постель и предался любовным играм.

— Ты застал их? — неуверенно спросил Тантал.

— Нет, но слышал их запахи. В нашей квартире. В нашей спальне...

Деметр зажал ладонями лицо, чувствуя, как эмоции топят его, раздирая горло невысказанными словами. Альфа поднялся и, пошатываясь, пошёл в туалет, ему хотелось спрятаться, только прятаться от себя самого было негде. С трудом добравшись до кабинки, Деметр засунул голову под кран с ледяным очищающим газом. Но холод не избавлял его от навязчивых, стучащих в виски мыслей. Не спасал от гнетущего чувства потери.

## 10001\. Расколотое сердце

Вернуться к работе оказалось проще, чем Деметр ожидал. Ему оставалось отработать в М31 полтора месяца, а потом он и его подразделение вернутся домой. Привычные дежурства, смены по восемнадцать часов, облёты и отчёты в большом кабинете генерала заставляли забывать, что осталось по ту сторону вселенной. Жан о том, чем занимается его сын, знать не знал и, кажется, вообще не интересовался жизнью выросшего ребёнка.

Срок миссии медленно, но верно подходил к концу, было видно, что команда тревожится, не хочет вновь отправляться к холодным и бездушным станциям. Но генерал уже выдал распоряжение, и Деметру в Оридионе предстояло не менее ответственное дело – подготовка трёх станций к транспортировке.

Через четыре месяца будет открыта огромная червоточина и станции передвинутся в другую галактику. Многим старшим чинам не нравилась идея разбивать их армию и население, но другие поддерживали это решение, понимая, поддерживать червоточину достаточно долго, чтобы перевести все станции, будет слишком затратно. Кроме того, с перевезённых станций на планету могут перебираться незаконные нарушители. А правительство очень любило всё контролировать.

Огромные дыры в пространстве пожирали кучу ресурсов, да и двигатели на станциях были древние, потому всё то время, что Деметр и его люди прохлаждались рядом с новой Ивлионией, несколько сот пехотных дивизий бороздили вселенную, спешно собирая топливо. И значительная часть пехоты в ближайшие два года должна будет добывать ресурсы для второго окна. Если бы в их туманном облаке находилась хоть одна живая звезда, можно было попытаться использовать солнечную энергию, но звёзд поблизости не было, и потому Ивлионцы вновь воровали, как древние пираты, у своих соседей.

От Перси не пришло ни одного письма, ни одной весточки. Деметр дважды писал омеге, старался быть вежливым и не задавать лишних вопросов. Просто рассказывал о планете и о своих делах. Но, не получая ответов, окончательно уверил себя, что Персефону муж не нужен. Нерастраченная любовь выплёскивалась негативом на подчинённых, Деметр стал жесток, относился к солдатам сурово, но своих огрехов не видел. По вечерам он запирался, в одиночестве напивался и пытался смириться со своими мыслями и живущим в них Персефоном. Когда он вернётся к станциям, поговорит с Перси, возможно, сможет всё наладить и отвоевать у мужа хоть крошечный кусочек счастья. Или смириться с тем, что они так и будут жить в холодном браке по расчёту. Оставалось как-то унять свои чувства и научиться с этим жить, как когда-то жил Перси.

За неделю до отбытия на радарах появились корабли Таланцев. Ивлионцы давно ждали их появления, потому как вечно голодные пауки не могли пропустить такой замечательный бонус как новая озеленённая планета. Потому первым делом на неё и поставили недавно разработанную защиту. К сожалению, на станциях опробовать её не успели, но эта атака показала, что сетка, скрывающая биосферу от радаров Таланцев, работает исправно.

Деметр в тот момент был на дежурстве, потому ему удалось насладиться отборным матом Жана Энгера в эфире. Генерала совсем не обрадовала атака врага, пусть ивлионцы и были к ней готовы. Разбить пауков удалось достаточно быстро, но и таланцы внесли свою лепту, повредив один из фрегатов авангарда. В космосе в тот момент был Пелоп, и Деметр почти бессознательно отодвинул его группу от боя подальше. Альфе не хотелось признаваться в малодушии, но внутри кошки скреблись от мысли, что он может потерять ещё одного друга.

Наблюдать и управлять с пульта для Деметра оказалось слишком простым и скучным занятием, и он решил подготовить команду хороших специалистов, готовых вести корабль, чтобы самому выходить в открытый бой на фениксе. Точки на экране, сводки записей сражения вызывали ломоту в теле, словно не хватало своих крыльев и стальной оболочки.

Ещё сильнее это нападение разозлило генерала, когда в галактике появились герроки. Заметили их поздно, но корабли противника и не пытались сдвинуться. Сколько проторчали герроки на одной точке, сказать сложно, возможно, им было интересно понаблюдать за сражением ивлионцев и талланцев, а может, они надеялись, что безмозглые пауки, наконец, прорвут брешь в обороне людей, и тогда герроки бы тоже вступили в эту битву.

А потом, как снег на голову, от герроков пришло послание. Точнее, требование признать герроков владельцами территории, а ивлионцев, заселившихся на их планете – колонией. Герроки обещали покровительство и защиту от других рас взамен на полное подчинение и выплату контрибуций.

— Вы понимаете, что это значит? — ближайшее собрание походило на пытку звуком. Генерал орал так, что пластиковые неразбиваемые перегородки в зале совещания дрожали. — Герроки явились бы в любом случае, но сейчас мы ещё не готовы! Чем мы будем противостоять этим захватчикам? Ни при каких условиях мы не согласимся стать их колонией, продолжим двухсотлетнюю войну и рано или поздно покажем наглецам их место. Но сейчас рядом с новой Ивлионией стало опасно. Перевозить станции пока рано!

— И столько вы планируете ждать? — майор Лето выглядел не менее озлобленным, но, видимо, по совсем другой причине.

— Пока не будет готова система сканирования подпространства[1]! — генерал, наконец, сел, вытер вспотевший от криков лоб и налил себе стакан воды. — В последнем сеансе связи мне передали отчёт, что тестируемые прототипы почти готовы. Технологии, что мы захватили у ксирдов, способны сканировать подпространство, поэтому эти машины всегда точно знают обо всех перемещениях. Благодаря работе Деметра Оксигена, нам удалось заполучить эти технологии. Если тестирование будет успешным, через год планета будет защищена от всех врагов!

— А если нет? — не унимался Лето. — Ждать ещё год? Ещё десять лет?

— Да! — генерал стукнул тяжёлым кулаком по столу. — Безопасность наших людей важнее твоего личного стремления оказаться поскорее на планете. Мы все этого хотим, но перевозить сюда станции – значит, подставить их под удар герроков.

— Позвольте взглянуть на отчёты по разработкам, — один из подполковников взял у Жана планшет и с видом знатока стал рассматривать чертежи и формулы. — Проект кажется мне успешным. Возможно, не сразу нам удастся настроить и сканирующую платформу, и ударное оружие, как указано тут, но со временем, когда работа будет закончена, мы действительно сможем жить в полной безопасности, не боясь врагов извне.

— На тестирование уйдут месяцы, и каждый провал отложит наш переезд, — главнокомандующий, терпеливо молчавший большую часть встречи, взял слово. — Генерал Энгер, прошу выделить ваших людей для проверочных миссий. Чем скорее мы начнём испытания, тем лучше.

— Конечно. Но я настаиваю, чтобы переезд станций был отложен на неопределённое время.

Деметр расстроился не меньше майора. В глубине души он уже распланировал и составил свой отпуск вместе с Перси, представлял, как они будут бродить по лесу, смотреть на закаты и, может, даже съездят к настоящему морю. Альфа был уверен, что его мужу это придётся по душе. Теперь же Перси сможет посетить планету в лучшем случае через два года. А может, и больше. После сбора Лето попытался выцепить Деметра на очередной душещипательный разговор, но капитан предпочёл сбежать. Слушать, как майор ругает свёкра, систему, герроков и всю вселенную за лишь одному ему помешавшую несправедливость, не было настроения.

Через девятнадцать часов Деметру пришло новое распоряжение относительно его работы на станциях: его всё же отправляли домой, и капитану придётся заниматься подготовкой переезда, но теперь не так активно и спешно. Кроме того, у него будет задание контролировать группы тестеров, которые в разных частях галактики будут проверять новое оружие и системы защиты. Во всём этом Деметр видел неплохой плюс – ведь он будет работать на третьей станции, на шестом уровне. А значит, по вечерам сможет возвращаться домой.

Последнее дежурство прошло в нервной обстановке, солдаты ежесекундно ожидали возвращения герроков с их требованиями. Хотя капитан уверил всех, что генерал занялся переговорами, и волноваться не о чем, члены экипажа напряжённо всматривались в чёрный космос. Деметру не было дозволено объяснять команде, что герроки никаких переговоров вести не собирались. Даже ответа не приняли, а просто исчезли, сделав вид, что мнение ивлионцев их вообще не волнует. Жан Энгер отнёсся к этому рассудительно – если герроки не желают слышать их «нет», то они увидят его воочию. И велел усилить боевую мощь кораблей и самой базы.

Когда смена закончилась, и капитан распустил команду, пожелав удачного возвращения домой и двухдневного отдыха, Пелоп сник, ему совсем не хотелось ехать на станции и, тем более, общаться с родителями. Выбор сержанта те не поддержали, и за полтора месяца он так и не смог решить свои семейные неурядицы. Через распределитель молодая семья получила квартиру на втором этаже Мельпомены, и это был сильный удар для Плуто, воспитанного в аристократической семье военных.

Деметр нашёл, чем его отвлечь: помог Пелопу оформить кредит на дом рядом с его местом, и сержанту обещали закончить постройку к концу следующего года. Тантал на радостях куда-то исчез, но альфы были рады побыть немного в тишине, поговорить и расслабиться. Дом Деметра был уже готов, и альфе очень хотелось поскорее привезти туда Перси. Только крохотная надежда, что Перси согласится с ним жить, с каждым днём становилась всё призрачнее и временами исчезала совсем. Закончив с делами, мужчины решили выпить в баре.

— Как проходит семейная жизнь, не жалеешь о своём решении? — поинтересовался как бы между делом Деметр у альфы.

— Шутишь? Я всегда знал, что без него мне будет очень плохо. Хотя и с ним невыносимо, — Пелоп усмехнулся. — Я сейчас не хочу об этом думать. Родители не оценили мой выбор, но мне плевать. Не им с Танталом жить, а мне.

После замужества Тантал всё же повинился Пелопу, что уже давно не спит с Деметром, да и вообще любовников в его жизни было не так уж и много. Просто, по утверждению омеги, Пелоп обращал на него внимание, лишь когда начинал ревновать. Пелоп за это признание позволил пометить и себя. Теперь они ворковали друг с другом, как голубки, и Деметр был за них искренне счастлив.

Когда альфы наговорились, с ними связался Тантал и попросил разрешения присоединиться. Заметив хитрый взгляд парня, Деметр даже испугался, понимая, что Тан что-то задумал. Но всё же позволил, решив, что в последний день грех не выпить и не попрощаться с полюбившейся галактикой. Тантал появился буквально через пару минут, принёс закуску – сделанный из биомассы торт в виде двух перекрещенных членов. Пелоп в этот момент удалился и не видел сего безобразия на столе. Деметр же, посмеявшись, спросил, к чему это, и Тантал на ушко сообщил, что через полтора месяца у него должна начаться течка, и Пелоп, который никогда не был в состоянии гона, нервничает и бесится. А у Тана это стало очередным поводом посмеяться над альфой. Деметр хохотнул, веря, что Тан может довести кого угодно, и, заметив возвращающегося Пелопа, сделал серьёзное лицо, надеясь посмотреть на реакцию друга.

— Ты совсем дурной, что это за хуйня? — Пелоп незлобно зарычал на младшего, рассматривая стоящую на столе закуску.

— Она самая.

— Давай уже, режь, жрать охота, — Деметр, сдерживая улыбку, открыл бутылку и разлил жидкость по стопкам. — Как тебе такое в голову вообще пришло?

— Мне и не такое туда приходит, — захихикал Тантал, но, заметив грозный взгляд Пелопа, прикрыл рот ладошками, — у меня теперь метка, так что я в домике.

Альфы рассмеялись и, чокнувшись, выпили. В баре почти никого не было, все готовились к отправке домой, и компания в тишине и покое развлекалась. Напившись, солдатики решили покататься на своих птичках. Благо, у капитана были доступы и возможность выдать всем разрешение. Тантал невероятно обрадовался, что и ему дадут феникса, последний раз омега управлял космолётом ещё в пехоте, и то, больше в целях обучения.

Вырвавшись из ангара, альфы сразу стали хвастаться друг перед другом своими умениями, других кораблей почти не было, и им не грозила пьяная авария. Тантал больше наблюдал, не слишком хорошо владея птичкой, и боялся сделать что-то не то. Да и хотелось посмотреть на пируэты двух самовлюблённых самцов.

Деметр, налетавший больше раза в два часов, чем Пелоп, быстро обскакал товарища и показывал чудеса эквилибристики. Зато Пелоп отлично умел разгоняться и маневрировать.

— Для альфы водить феникс то же самое, что и секс – каждый думает, что он в этом деле лучший, — самодовольно заявил Пелоп.

— О, поверь, дружище, я знаю – я лучший! — Деметр рассмеялся. — Давай, кто быстрее вокруг спутника, и баюшки.

— Просто так – неинтересно, давай на спор!

— Ладно, ещё одну бутылку ставлю. А ты, мой дорогой рядовой, если продуешь, назовёшь сына в мою честь.

— Ну ты вообще оборзел. Сына на бутылку! — вмешался Тантал.

— Омег вообще не спрашивали, давай, Пелоп. На кону дорогой коньяк! — Деметр сделал вираж и промчался мимо сержанта.

— Ладно, ладно. Согласен. Если родится альфа, обзову Деметром. Омеге другое имя подберёшь!

— Замётано!

И два корабля рванули вперёд, навстречу сияющей голубизной планете…

***

_На половинки жизнь раскрошат мысли, Как трудно выбор сделать и беречь Те чувства, что признанием зависли И, замолчав, украли сердца речь. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Деметр настраивал себя вернуться домой в хорошем расположении духа. Прежде чем приступить к новой работе в новой должности, у альфы были два свободных дня, и он надеялся провести их с Перси, налаживая разбитые отношения. Но, оказавшись в квартире, Деметр растерял всё самообладание: дома мужа не было, и спальня пропахла незнакомым альфой ещё сильнее.

Он с бешенством вдыхал ненавистный аромат, надеясь запомнить его, отыскать владельца и придушить, когда кто-то открыл двери и вошёл в квартиру. В первое мгновение Деметр решил, что это Перси, хотел устроить ему разборки, закатить сцену ревности и потребовать объяснений. Но, увидев на пороге пожилого мужчину, растерялся.

Незнакомец посмотрел на Деметра из-под густых бровей, снял ботинки, как у себя дома, и, не обращая внимания на хозяина, прошёл в спальню. Когда он прошёл мимо, Деметр с ужасом отшатнулся, потому что понял, что это и есть тот самый альфа, которым пропах дом. Захотелось наброситься, вцепиться зубами в шею и сломать ему хребет. Деметр даже сжал кулаки, но гость продолжил делать вид, что капитана нет, забрался с ногами на развороченную постель, снял с верхней полки коробку с кормом для котов и насыпал его в кошачью миску. Потом всё так же флегматично стряхнул лоток в утилизатор и засыпал новый наполнитель.

Вернувшись к двери, альфа открыл панель управления дома и включил систему очистки утиля.

— Ваш муж не оставил мне доступа к системе вентиляции. Тут всё провоняло котом, но это не моя вина, — повернувшись к хозяину, который боролся между желанием сломать незнакомцу шею и желанием задать пару вопросов.

До Деметра медленно доходило, что запах в квартире вовсе не принадлежал любовнику Персефона, а был оставлен смотрителем за животными. А значит, Перси всё это время не жил в обществе этого пожилого мужчины, а был… где он был? Деметр удивлённо осмотрелся: квартира немного покрылась пылью, Пятнышко выглядела обиженной и озлобленной, словно её все бросили, а вещи и постель были ровно в таком же состоянии, что и полтора месяца назад.

— Кстати, Персефон Оксиген не оплатил мой счёт за последнюю неделю. Вы сделаете перевод за него, или мне обратиться в суд? — альфа продолжал смотреть на хозяина, сердито дёргая бровями.

— Я оплачу, — Деметр достал свой планшет и сделал указанный перевод.

— Вы, если домой приезжаете, господин, — голос незнакомца тут же стал вежливее и учтивее, — сообщайте в службу, чтобы мне не приходилось лишний раз приезжать. И платить меньше нужно будет.

— А где Перси? — Деметр с ужасом понял, что его омеги тут нет, и уже давно.

— Да всё там же…

— Где?! — Деметр с трудом сдержал себя, чтобы не схватить альфу за грудки, вытряхивая местоположение его мужа.

— В центральном отделении госпиталя пятого уровня Мельпомены, — незнакомец, почувствовав исходящую от Деметра угрозу, выдал информацию и сбежал.

Капитан ещё раз окинул взглядом своё жилище, посмотрел на Пятнышко, что с сердитым прищуром ела корм, на постель со взбитыми простынями и разбросанные вещи… как давно Перси нет дома? Что произошло, и почему омега оказался в больнице? Вся прежняя злость на мужа в одном мгновение сменилась на беспокойство и страх.

Альфа почти не заметил, как оказался в больнице. На входе предоставил свои данные и, нервно постукивая по стойке, стал дожидаться результата. Через минуту в регистратуре ему передали виртуальную карту болезни Персефона Оксигена, и Деметр стал быстро пробегать взглядом по медицинским терминам и проведённым процедурам. И чем дальше он читал, тем сильнее было его беспокойство.

Детские проблемы с сердцем у Перси вышли из-под контроля, омега находился в больнице почти четыре месяца, и полтора месяца назад ему сделали операцию на сердце. Но теперь жизни Перси ничего не должно угрожать. Дойдя до причины проблемы, Деметр был так поражён, что чуть не выронил планшет – его омега наглотался запрещённых препаратов, таблеток, которые выписывали альфам для понижения влечения. Перси принял горсть во время своей течки...

В голове крутились сотни вопросов: почему, как такое произошло, зачем Перси это сделал, ведь не мог не знать о том, как вреден этот препарат для омег. Ответов не было, и Деметр не находил себе места от волнения, пока ждал дозволения увидеться с младшим. Его трясло, словно он чувствовал приближающийся крах. Минут через пятнадцать к нему подошёл медбрат и сообщил, что его проводят к мужу.

Рядом с дверьми Деметр задержался на мгновение, беря себя в руки и успокаиваясь, а потом медленно вошёл в палату, Перси лежал на узкой постели, бледный, сильно похудевший, с закрытыми глазами. Альфа никогда не думал, что смотреть на такого Пи будет так… больно? Что-то сдавливало его изнутри, хотелось обнять, поцеловать, понять, наконец. 

— Перси, — Деметр с усталым вздохом сел на краешек пастельно-голубого покрывала.

Омега раскрыл глаза, мутным взглядом посмотрел на альфу, и его губы дрогнули, изогнулись в гримасе боли и ненависти.

— Перси, — снова повторил Деметр, теперь нежнее, чувствуя трепетную слабость при взгляде на своего младшего мужа, — зачем ты, милый, зачем? — этот вопрос мучил его с той самой секунды, как прочитал о препаратах.

— Зачем «что»? — голос омеги был сиплый, но звучал грозно.

— Зачем ты принимал эти таблетки? Ты ведь мог пойти к своему другу, альфа бы помог тебе, — Деметр пытался утешить Перси, но говорить про другого было до боли неприятно.

— Другу? — глаза омеги внезапно вспыхнули от ярости. — К какому другу?

Деметр попытался что-то сказать, ляпнуть про свободные отношения и про то, что Перси знал, что его муж может и не приехать, но Перси не дал ему и слова сказать. Начиная поднимать голос, он стал говорить с безумным отчаяньем:

— У меня никого нет! И никогда не было никаких альф. Ты – мой единственный мужчина, лишивший меня невинности и моей жизни. Ты изуродовал меня своей нелюбовью и равнодушием! Я ждал тебя, как и всегда, ждал и надеялся, что ты приедешь и спасёшь меня от того ада, в который я погружался каждый раз, как ты задерживался. Каждую твою задержку я сходил с ума. Но в этот раз ты даже не явился. И мне просто не оставалось другого выхода, потому что было поздно предпринимать что-то ещё.

— Но, Перси…? — Деметр был удивлён, в его голове не укладывалось, как такое могло быть. 

Его прекрасный, обворожительный, страстный омега, магнит для альф, никого себе не завёл за долгое время отсутствия старшего. Или просто не хотел? Но почему тогда не говорил об этом старшему мужу? Впрочем, говорил и, кажется, не раз, только Деметр никогда не принимал это всерьёз.

— Что Перси? — омега вновь прервал его. — Ты вдоволь наигрался с моим сердцем! Убирайся! — голос мужчины сорвался на крик. — Я любил тебя, ублюдок, любил, надеялся и верил. Но ты просто бессердечная скотина, не соизволившая меня предупредить, что в течку ты не появишься! А я так тебя ждал! — последнее слово смешалось с истерическим плачем, Перси, захлёбываясь в слезах, стал кричать, чтобы альфа ушёл, оставил его в покое и больше никогда не появлялся рядом.

— Перси… — Деметр не мог найти слов, словно в его голове образовался вакуум, пусто и ни одной мысли, хотя до этого собирался сказать что-то очень необходимое, что горело сейчас в душе и готово было вырваться со слезами. Его признания словно застряли в горле, под грудой обвинений, брошенных Перси в истерике.

Альфа просто не понимал, что произошло, что случилось с его жизнью и мужем. Сейчас он просто был неспособен ничего сказать. Единственным правильным выходом казалось обнять младшего, прижать к себе покрепче и позволить тому плакать, излиться, но только не прогонять его.

Деметр попытался это сделать. Подвинулся к омеге и постарался обхватить его руками, но Перси дёрнулся, закричал, гневно отталкивая его от себя, а поняв, что силы на такое не хватит, стал колотить по груди, лицу, царапая щёки, визжать от гнева и накопившейся боли.

— Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу за те крохи надежды, что ты дарил мне своими ласками, а потом разбивал всё, заявляясь домой весь пропахший текущей шлюхой. Ненавижу тебя!

В палату ворвались санитары и увели ничего непонимающего, обескураженного Деметра. Перси, его сдержанный, терпеливый омега, никогда бы так себя не повёл. Альфа был поражён внезапными изменениями, и лишь когда он оказался в пустынном коридоре, когда шок постепенно стал отступать, до Деметра дошёл смысл сказанных Перси слов, и теперь голова раскалывалась, тело ломило, и хотелось с боем вернуться в палату, вцепиться в Перси и заставить его забрать эти колкие слова обратно. Деметру нужна была его любовь, а ненависть Перси подкашивала ноги и разрушала изнутри.

Капитана вызвали к главному врачу, но Деметр, опустошённый, стоял и смотрел на свои начищенные ботинки. Сердце вздрагивало, словно загнанная птица, в голове проносились все нелицеприятные картинки из прошлого, когда Перси, казалось, вот-вот расплачется от несправедливости, но всегда сдерживался, натянуто улыбался и продолжал протягивать Деметру руку, поддерживая его и оставаясь рядом.

Хотелось как-то оправдаться, прийти к Перси снова, но у него не было слов оправдания, он действительно поступал эгоцентрично, не заботясь о чувствах, о которых ему прекрасно было известно. Не хранил их, хотя уже давно знал, что они ему нужны как единственный поплавок в его собственном безумном мире.

— Вам больше нельзя навещать мужа, — голос врача вывел его из оцепенения, Деметр и не заметил, как оказался в его кабинете. — У него очередной нервный срыв. У Персефона нарушена нервная система и гормональный фон. Пока его не выпишут, вам запрещено к нему приходить. Это не моё дело, что происходит в вашей социальной ячейке, но о том, что вы пропустили течку мужа и не позаботились о нём должным образом, будет сообщено, куда следует.

Деметр лишь кивнул. Плевать было на госштрафы. Сейчас его беспокоили холодные, отчаянные слова младшего мужа. Он так часто испытывал Перси на прочность, что совершенно перестал ценить те чувства, которые омега дарил ему безвозмездно. Теперь, когда любовь обратилась в ненависть, кружилась голова, хотелось выть и лезть на стену, стараясь доказать Перси, что всё не так уж и плохо, что он, Деметр, может измениться и уже давно изменился. Что он хочет приходить домой, обнимать любимого, гладить пушистого кота, поливать цветок. Ему просто, чёрт побери, нужен дом. Нужен Перси.

— Перси… — Деметр с болью смотрел на закрытую дверь в палату мужа. Что-то в душе подначивало и тихо шептало, что в эту дверь он больше не войдёт.

>>[1] Червоточина – гипотетическая топологическая особенность пространства-времени, позволяющая перемещаться быстрее скорости света. Предположительно она позволяет соединять отдаленные точки вселенной и перемещаться к ним через гиперпространство.  
>>Варп-движки основаны на образовании вневременного варп-поля. В общих чертах принцип работы варп-двигателей заключается в деформации пространства перед и позади звездолёта, позволяя тому двигаться быстрее скорости света.  
>>Для упрощения я объединила эти два понятия, и червоточина, и варп-поле отправляют корабль в подпространство (которое ближе к Вархамеровскому имматериуму, чем к традиционному гиперпространству). Но червоточина может перемещать между разными супер-скоплениями, а варп-движки перебрасывают до ближайшей системы или скопления.  
>>(когда я буду писать большую и толстую фантастику, то продумаю эти детали с более научной точки зрения)


	2. Chapter 2

## 10010\. Украденные из твоего сердца признания 

_Нет ничего томительней разлуки, Страданье тела и сцепленных душ. Я жду рассвета, сломлен и безрукий. Ты дай надежду или всё разрушь. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Развороченная постель, разбросанные на полу вещи, засохший на столе пирог. Сейчас всё это выглядело совсем иначе, и Деметр с ужасом осматривал брошенную семь месяцев назад квартиру. Пятнышко помурлыкала у ног, но когда мужчина попытался её поднять, кошка отпрыгнула в сторону – одичавшая и отвыкшая от рук.

Капитан не представлял, что ему делать, на душе только холод и пустота, собраться с мыслями не получалось, и стоило прикрыть веки, как перед взором вставал рассерженный, кричащий Перси в больничном халате. Звук его голоса до сих пор звенел в ушах и заставлял вздрагивать. До безумия хотелось напиться и лечь в постель, дожидаясь возвращения младшего мужа. Потому что когда Перси вернётся, всё будет непременно хорошо, как и раньше – омега простит, поймёт и примет. А его любовь, столь нужная и прекрасная, будет греть Деметра до конца его дней. Ведь так?

Спасаясь от безделья, Деметр проверил военные сводки, перечитал газеты со всех станций и даже заглянул на сайт какой-то новой политической партии на пятой. Всё выглядело рутинно и однообразно, несмотря на то, что все станции гудели от изменений, перевернувших с ног на голову их жизни. Ближе к вечеру, поняв, что потратил весь день на ерунду и даже не заметил этого, Деметр решил, что ему просто необходимо что-то сделать.

Ещё в больнице альфе сообщили, что Перси запретил извещать родственников, но если бы капитан послал запрос, ему бы сразу выслали данные младшего мужа. Но Деметр, сосредоточенный только на своих чувствах и переживаниях, совсем не подумал о том, что с Перси действительно могло что-то случиться. Если бы капитан не пытался сделать себя жертвой своей любви, а Перси жестоким чудовищем, то примчался бы в больницу ещё полтора месяца назад и избавил омегу от глупых мыслей, что забрели в его прекрасную головку за время одиночества. Теперь с этими мыслями нужно было что-то делать. А также и со своим сомнением.

Перси в отчаянии уверял, что не был ни с кем, кроме Деметра, и сейчас альфа разрывался между принятием этого факта и своими слишком долгими и очевидными подозрениями. Чуть ли не с первого дня совместной жизни Деметра не покидала мысль, что Перси никогда не был обделён вниманием альф. Омега был страстным, раскрепощённым и сгорал от каждого прикосновения своего мужа. Он выглядел опытным любовником. Или это была всего лишь любовь, что заставляла глаза юноши сиять, а тело плавиться в руках любимого?

Доказательства неверности Перси одно за другим складывались к голове Деметра в чёткую картинку: омега ночевал не один, в комнате присутствовали чужие запахи, да и как пережить четыре месяца без секса альфе, что почти каждый день приводил к себе партнёра, было тяжело представить.

Устав ломать над этим голову, капитан связался со службой охраны и контроля населения и послал запрос на доступ к записям из их квартиры. На это даже нашлась причина – несколько месяцев к ним в квартиру приходил человек из отдела ухода за питомцами, и Деметр указал, что имеет подозрение, что из квартиры что-то пропало. Никаких ценных вещей в доме Деметр не хранил, но благодаря выдуманному намёку и своей высокой должности доступ к записям капитану выдали через час.

На сервере хранились данные лишь за год, по истечению этого срока записи уничтожались, но Деметру и не нужно было больше, альфа был уверен, что если Перси и изменял ему, то все необходимые доказательства он найдёт и так. Капитан пропускал ту часть записей, когда Перси был на работе. Омега проводил вне дома очень много времени, но возвращался один – в безупречном строгом костюме и с усталостью на лице.

В какой-то момент на экране появился ещё один человек, и Деметр понял, что пропустил приход гостя. Приблизив изображение, он с удивлением узнал Тика. Младший муж генерала вёл себя развязно, чувствовал себя как дома и небрежно передавал своим детям вещи Перси в качестве игрушек.

Теперь Деметр просматривал записи внимательнее и заметил, что Тик был частым гостем, нередко оставался в доме, а Перси лишь обречённо соглашался с этим. Готовил для приёмного папы, играл со сводными братьями и выглядел невероятно трогательно, улыбаясь младенцу, качая его на руках и меняя ему пелёнки. Такой домашний и хозяйственный Перси вызывал улыбку и желание подарить ему своего малыша.

Несколько раз Деметр замедлял просмотр, заставая мужа за интимным занятием: если Тик не приходил в гости, то Перси ласкал себя, гладил пальцами, сладко постанывая и выгибаясь так, что у Деметра заныло в паху. Одну запись он несколько раз пересматривал, где его младший муж три раза довёл себя до оргазма, забрызгал себе живот и грудь семенем и стонал так, что у Деметра появилось желание снять штаны и подрочить на своего мужа. Только конец всё испортил. Полежав немного, переводя дыхание, Перси скрутился в позу эмбриона и тихо заскулил: «Дем, Дем, как же плохо без тебя».

От этих слов альфа потерял всякое возбуждение, ему без Перси тоже было безумно тяжело, и они уже который год прятались друг от друга и своих чувств, мучая друг друга неизвестностью.

Просмотрев запись с их последней проведённой вместе течкой, тоже стало тоскливо – Перси невероятно красивый и страстный, а Деметр бросался и брал жёстко, временами ломая с силой тело и в неистовстве царапая и кусая его. Таким Деметр себе не просто не понравился, а вызывал отвращение. Наверное, потому он и боялся «гона», потому что чувствовал, что будет слишком жесток по отношению к своему мужу. Перси же и слова не говорил о том, как ему в это время доставалось. Омега терпел, стонал под ним и шептал слова любви, которые Деметр почему-то совсем не запомнил. Или воспринял как должное, а ведь они были самым ценным, что мог Деметр услышать. Сейчас эти тихие, смазанные страстью признания грели сердце.

На одном из вечеров с Тиком Деметр снова остановил перемотку и включил звук. Омега генерала развалился на их постели, листал какой-то модный журнал и пил вино из бутылки. На Тике были лишь тоненькие прозрачные стринги, Перси же выйдя из душа, накинул на себя лёгкий пеньюар, член у Перси был немного приподнят – омега был возбуждён, но старательно прикрывал это короткой одеждой. Обстановка между двумя омегами казалась чересчур интимная. И как альфа и ожидал, разговоры были слишком личного характера. Омеги обсуждали своих мужчин и их постоянное отсутствие.

_— Да заведи, наконец, себе любовника! — Тик нагло шлёпнул по оголённому бедру, стягивая одежду с Перси и с ухмылкой указывая на лёгкое возбуждение пасынка. — Сколько можно терпеть? Пять лет мучаешься, пока он там каждую ночь с новым парнем развлекается._

_— Не могу, — Персефон сердито запахнул халат, — люблю его слишком сильно, для меня и представить кого-то другого противно. Я понимаю, что живу в иллюзиях, но после каждой его встречи теплится надежда. Он так нежен и заботлив со мной. Я плавлюсь от каждого прикосновения, схожу с ума от его взглядов. Меня не существует без него. Пусть он и не любит, но он всё равно рядом, и я очень надеюсь, не бросит меня._

_— А если бросит?_

_— Тогда лучше умереть._

_— Ты наивен, вот выгонит тебя Деметр в брачный дом, попадёшь в руки извращенца и пожалеешь, что не обзавёлся десятком приличных альф, что могли бы тебя вытащить оттуда. Думаешь, Деметру есть до тебя дело? Сколько раз от тебя слушал, что ты заставал его с другим!_

_— Деметр меня не выгонит. Когда я пришёл к нему, а в его постели был Тантал, то в тот момент он выбрал меня, хотя я безумно боялся, что он выберет любовника._

Деметр испуганно захлопнул экран, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица. Как должен он был поступать со своим мужем, чтобы тот мог так думать? Альфа даже не замечал, как изводил Перси, втаптывал его гордость, причиняя ему лишь боль. Капитану стало невыносимо тяжело от всех дурных мыслей, в которых он обвинял Персефона, и от своих отвратительных поступков.

Деметр просидел за экраном всю ночь, то задерживая от восторга дыхание, любуясь на простую жизнь своего младшего мужа, то сжимаясь от внутренней боли, словно чувствуя, как было плохо Перси. Утром, невыспавшийся и измученный проснувшейся совестью, Деметр поехал на шестой уровень принимать новое назначение. Альфе выделили свой кабинет, и теперь он мог возвращаться домой каждый вечер. Только в планах подготовки к переезду и тестированию новой системы защиты ему придётся много и часто перемещаться между станциями и отбывать в другие части галактики, где проводились испытания. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что когда Перси вернётся, альфа будет дома и сможет его встретить. Сомнений же, что Перси вернётся, не было – омеге просто некуда больше было идти.

Вечером, несмотря на безумную усталость, Деметр не лёг спать. Он бы просто не смог уснуть, не досмотрев записи. Довольно быстро просмотрев ещё несколько встреч с Тиком, Деметр порадовался, что Перси не всегда оставался один, хотя было очевидно, что его отчим, по возрасту младше Перси на несколько лет, больше ему в тягость.

Остановил перемотку капитан за день до течки своего омеги. Младший муж снова проводил вечер с Тиком, и Деметр почему-то надеялся, что эта встреча даст ответы, почему Перси попытался себя отравить.

_Омеги готовились ко сну, оба в нижнем бельё, совсем не стесняясь друг друга и не обращая внимания на детей, которых Тик уложил в выдвижные постельки._

_— С чего ты взял, что он приедет? — Тик скакал на широкой кровати, словно ребёнок._

_— Он сказал…_

_— Никого не выпустят, Жан мне сразу сообщил, не будет лишнего окна, не планируется никого отпускать, — Тик потряс пасынка, пытаясь привлечь его внимание._

_— Он мне такое написал… Тик, может, он на фениксе добираться будет? На день дольше лететь, но ведь он должен приехать, потому что обещал…_

_— У тебя просто недотрах! Вот ты бредишь им, а мог бы спокойно найти себе кого помоложе да поактивнее. Смотреть на тебя уже жутко, как ты себя довёл._

_Перси только отмахнулся._

_— Давай я тебя поласкаю, сразу полегчает, — хитро улыбнулся Тик, — а потом ты меня, — омега нагло покрутил попочкой._

_— Прекрати…_

_— Смотри, какой у меня! — Тик скинул с себя трусики, отбрасывая их куда-то в сторону, и показал свой маленький розовенький пенис._

_Персефон засмеялся в голос, от его смеха проснулся ребёнок, и Тик быстро натянул на себя рубашку, поспешил к малютке._

_— Я уверен, Деметр приедет, он не может не приехать. Я буду его ждать, потому что верю в него. И он написал мне что-то очень важное. Я хочу, чтобы это было правдой…_

— Это правда, Перси, — прошептал Деметр, останавливая запись.

На всех записях Тик вёл себя, как дома, знал, где что лежит, разбрасывал свои вещи и нянчил сына, и потому Деметр решил поговорить с омегой. Точно выстроив тактику своего поведения и составив список вопросов, он позвонил Тику, про себя молясь, чтобы Жана не было дома. Свёкор на вызов ответил почти сразу, немного криво усмехнулся, увидев собеседника и приняв непринуждённую позу, поздоровался.

— Как там Перси? — вопрос застал Деметра врасплох, он был уверен, что Тик более чем осведомлён.

— Идёт на поправку.

— Я ж ему говорил, что ты не приедешь. Вот упрямец, — Тик лениво расправил свои локоны, — а ты чего хотел? Жана нет дома…

— С тобой поговорить, — Деметр постарался сказать это строго, чтобы взбалмошный омега прекратил паясничать.

— Ну?

— Как часто ты был у нас, ночевал и какие у тебя отношения с Перси.

— Эээ… — множество вопросов запутали парня, и он почесал переносицу, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Когда Жана не было долго дома, то я шёл к Перси. С ним не так грустно. Как часто? Наверное, раза два или три в неделю. А когда беременный был, так вообще у него жил – Перси очень хорошо готовит, вкусно и полезно. Он меня выгонял, только когда ты приехать должен был. Но ты ж никогда не приезжал, — Тик хихикнул, а Деметр поморщился.

— Какие у тебя с ним отношения?

— Нормальные, — Тик скривился, — Перси очень скрытный и замкнутый, с ним тяжело говорить. Он вроде и слушает, но при этом ничего не отвечает. Чтобы его на откровения растрясти, надо очень и очень много болтать самому. Временами мне казалось, что мы вроде друзья, но потом он снова закрывался, и мне это надоело. Ну, в общем, Перси – мой пасынок, я его типа люблю и забочусь. Только в больнице он не разрешил себя навещать. И я обижен! Вот!

— Ясно, а кроме тебя к Перси кто-нибудь приходил?

— Ага, пару раз приезжал Файно – муж его сотрудника. С ним хорошо было болтать. Но Перси не любил гостей. А меня выгнать стеснялся, — Тик снова хихикнул, — как поправится, передай, чтобы попросил у меня прощения. Потому что я был прав насчёт тебя, и потому что он на меня в больнице накричал. Всё, мне пора!

Омега отключился, а Деметр, тяжело вздохнув, лёг на постель.

Его муж не изменял ему, не водил в квартиру посторонних, только вот навязчивого свёкра выгнать не мог. Перси столько раз говорил ему, что единственный для Деметра, почему альфа ему не верил? Сам загонял себя в ловушку собственных страхов, мучился домыслами и пытал недоверием. Всего лишь нужно было принять слова младшего, и капитану не пришлось бы обманывать и себя, и Перси, что приедет в течку.

Деметр вновь посмотрел на экран, понимая, что сейчас ему просто необходимо посмотреть тот роковой день, когда его младший остался без поддержки...

Перси летал по квартире. Было видно, что он безгранично счастлив и очень ждёт приезда своего мужа. Омега приготовил пирог, прибрал и почистил дом, полил цветочек и покормил кошку. Нетерпеливо примерял то одну вещицу, то другую, красовался перед зеркалом и трижды бегал в душ. Деметр понял, что течка приближается, потому что Перси прилёг на диван и перестал подниматься. Его расслабленное состояние внезапно перешло в горячку. Омега крутился, постанывал, стянул столь тщательно подобранную одежду и ласкал себя, кончая снова и снова.

Деметр видел, что с каждым часом Перси становилось всё хуже, силы его покидали, а возбуждение нарастало. Оргазмы и дрочка не помогали, омега выл, ласкал себя сначала пальцами, а потом, пошатываясь, добрался до своего комода и выгреб всё оттуда, выбирая продолговатые предметы. Некоторое время Перси удовлетворял себя прямо на полу, потом перебрался на постель и крутился, словно в эпилептическом припадке с громкими стонами звал Деметра.

Альфе хотелось всё выключить, остановить и прекратить эту пытку. Но он знал, что даже если остановит запись, его мужа это уже не спасёт. Деметр досмотрел до того момента, как Перси от усталости просто отключился, уснул на взъерошенных простынях с расчёской в заднице. Альфа не шевельнулся, не переключил на ускоренный просмотр, продолжая смотреть, словно оцепенев, как сипло дышит его младший муж. Он просидел так два с половиной часа, пока Перси снова не открыл глаза.

Омега с омерзением вытащил из себя посторонний предмет и, тихо постанывая, пошёл на кухню. Там налил немного воды и, чуть не падая, попил. На столике лежал его планшет, и Перси, подхватив его, сел на пол. Открыв свою почту, он ещё раз прочитал последнее письмо от Деметра, а потом открыл военное ведомство и послал запрос о положении старшего мужа. Извещение на экране появилось почти мгновение, и Перси заскулил. Отбросив от себя с силой планшет, он стал кричать, в безумии стучать кулаками по полу и повторять снова и снова «лжец».

Деметра трясло не меньше, чем Перси, ему хотелось коснуться сходящего с ума от боли и безысходности мужа, хотелось вернуться в прошлое, в тот ужасный момент, когда недоверие пересилило здравый смысл, он обещал приехать и велел Перси ждать его. Деметр почти приказал это, и Перси, слишком послушный и верный Перси, сделал, как он и сказал – ждал, пока были силы.

Омега несколько раз попытался подняться, но ноги его не держали, наконец, он добрался до одной из полок, и Деметр с ужасом увидел в его руках свои забытые таблетки. Всё это время Перси держал их в доме и теперь, вытащив две пластины, выковыривал капсулки себе в руку.

— Нет, нет, не надо, — зашептал Деметр, смотря, как омега складывает пилюли. — Не делай этого...

Альфа закрыл лицо руками, оно было мокрым от слёз, и смотреть на экран у него больше не было сил. Дальше все происходило как в дурном сне. Перси лежал на полу кухни, дёргаясь в судорогах и царапая ногтями свою татуировку на груди. Когда прибыли медики, омега уже не шевелился, и его тут же, на полу, стали реанимировать, пытаясь привести в чувство.

Когда квартира опустела, Деметр ещё долго смотрел на замершую неподвижную картинку. У него затекло всё тело, и он даже пальцами шевелить не мог от напряжения. В чувство его привёл звонок будильника – пора было собираться на работу, но Деметр вторую ночь провёл перед экраном.

Вслед за будильником пришло оповещение на его почту – как он и просил, врачи сообщили, когда Перси вернётся домой. И сегодня вечером омегу передадут из рук в руки...

## 10011\. Разлом в несуществующей связи

Перси был удивлён увидеть Деметра дома. Омега замер на пороге, потрясённо разглядывая старшего мужа, а потом, сбросив наваждение, прошёл в дом, избегая прикосновений, и заперся в своём кабинете.

Сопровождающий его медбрат передал Деметру инструкции по уходу: Перси нужно было лучше питаться, заниматься спортом и до течки отказаться от секса, так как после применения препарата нарушилась слизистая. После течки организм должен полностью восстановиться.

— Следующий эструс начнётся через тридцать восемь часов двадцать минут. Если вы не можете оказывать поддержку мужу, сообщите в центр оказания помощи омегам минимум за два часа до начала, — монотонно сообщил медбрат.

— Здесь написано, что завтра Персефон должен пойти на работу, — удивленно отметил альфа.

— Да, его больничный закрыт, ваш муж здоров, — мужчина пожал капитану руку и ушел.

Деметр постоял под дверьми кабинета, несколько раз постучал и позвал мужа, но тот не отвечал, и альфа лёг спать, понимая, что Перси пока не готов ни говорить, ни прощать. Деметр, измученный бессонными ночами, уснул, не раздеваясь и не расправляя постель. Ему не хотелось пропустить, когда утром Перси всё же выйдет, и попробовать с ним поговорить. Но альфа всё равно проспал, не услышал даже своего будильника, словно Перси вернул покой в его душу. Тело, отключившись полностью, не замечало ничего вокруг.

Проснулся Деметр от возни на кухне – Перси готовил себе завтрак и старался не шуметь, но кофеварка издавала слишком громкие звуки. Капитан мельком взглянул на часы и, чертыхаясь, стал быстро собираться. Омега, увлечённый своими приготовлениями, не заметил, что муж поднялся, и когда Деметр, тихо подойдя со спины, обнял его, Перси с ужасом вскрикнул и отпрыгнул в сторону.

— Доброе утро, я очень хотел поговорить с тобой, но проспал, и мне надо спешить…

Деметр сказал это быстро, ещё до того как омега успел спрятать взгляд, но всё равно капитан заметил мелькнувшее в этом взгляде сначала удивление, а потом холод. Перси не был настроен на контакт.

Продолжая отворачиваться и смотреть в пол, омега сел за столик и, давясь, стал глотать завтрак. Деметр снова взглянул на часы и со вздохом сел рядом с мужем. Перси молчал, выглядел напряжённым и зажатым, а альфе хотелось, чтобы тот высказался, накричал, показал свои чувства. Уж лучше крик, чем безмолвие. Пересилив себя и понимая, что теряет столь важное для себя время, Деметр заговорил сам:

— Я понимаю, что ты зол, что моя ложь тебя огорчила, но тебе не стоило слепо верить, особенно зная, что выбраться с другой части вселенной мне будет сложно.

Перси гневно вскинул брови и сжал губы до белой полосы.

— Мне вообще не стоило тебе верить, — холодно произнёс он.

— У меня служба, серьёзный проект, я не могу из-за течки своего омеги срываться с места и, бросая всех, бежать тебе на выручку, — рассерженный его непониманием, произнёс Деметр.

Омега не закончил завтрак, бросил полусъеденную биомассу в утиль и направился к дверям, но Деметр успел его перехватить и встал у него на пути, надеясь договорить и обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Конечно, не обязан, — всё так же с холодным спокойствием сказал Перси.

— Мне не нравится твой тон, — Деметр, стараясь его привести в себя, вытащить из него хоть какие-то эмоции, положил руку на плечо, — если бы ты проверил мой график заранее, ничего бы не случилось...

— Если бы я отказал тебе пять лет назад, вообще бы ничего не случилось, — тихо, но не скрывая плещущийся в глазах гнев, ответил Перси. Голос его был спокойный, а слова пусты и безразличны, словно Деметр для него никто. Скинув ладонь альфы, Персефон попытался пройти, но Дем перехватил его руку, не позволяя сбежать, и, сжав слишком сильно, притянул к себе.

— Успокойся, сейчас ты злишься, но потом будешь сожалеть о своих словах.

— Сейчас я жалею лишь о своём молчании и терпении, — слова были глухими и безэмоциональными, как и весь холодный Перси.

Омега поднял глаза на мужа, и альфа с трудом удержался, чтобы не отвернуться. Тяжёлый, холодный взгляд Перси напрочь выбивал дух, замораживал сознание, лишал слов. А маленький синий огонёк в глубине зрачка снимал оболочку из мнимых защитных объяснений, причин, выворачивая факты на лицо, доказывая и показывая Деметру его вину.

— Всё поправимо, — Деметр прижал его всем телом, провёл по щеке ладонью, надеясь растопить лёд в глазах и отыскать там хоть толику прежней любви, но там была мёрзлая пустыня. — Отправляйся на работу, успокойся, и вечером мы поговорим.

Отступив, он отпустил Перси, и тот недовольно потёр кисть, намеренно показывая, что Деметр причинил ему боль. Вышли из дома они почти одновременно, но Перси сбежал, не позволяя идти с собой рядом, и альфа чувствовал сильнейшее раздражение из-за поведения Перси – совсем не так он ожидал, будет проходить их примирение. Капитан был уверен, что Персефон поймёт альфу, примет его позицию и привычно сложит руки, соглашаясь со старшим мужем. Но то был другой Перси – старый и покорный. Новый же не желал больше подчиняться, и это Деметра выводило из себя.

Работа приносила успокоение, чужие проблемы и сложные обязательства помогали не думать о младшем муже и решать вопросы других людей. К концу дня Деметр чувствовал себя выжатым, но его вызвал к себе генерал, и пришлось взять себя в руки.

Разговор после нескольких минут обсуждения новостей внезапно перетёк в семейное русло.

— Мне Тик сказал, что Перси был в больнице. Как его состояние?

— Уже отличное, — не задумываясь, выпалил Деметр.

— Хорошо. Скажи ему, пусть заедет на днях. Тик чем-то расстроен, не хочу лезть в омежьи дела, но надави на своего мужа, чтобы держал язык за зубами. Я знаю Перси, он легко может расстроить кого угодно и без повода!

Деметр кивнул, но про себя подумал, что совершенно не знает эту сторону своего мужа. Впрочем, он слишком много сторон Перси не знал, пропустил, сделал вид, что ему неинтересно, и сейчас, когда у него появилось время и возможность познакомиться, Перси настроил вокруг себя барьеры.

— Также тебе двенадцатого числа надо будет на неделю отправиться в галактику М78, к созвездию Мессер А-Б, это недалеко от протопланеты Таланцев. Выезд в десять, отправка до базы с восемнадцатой платформы, поезд 612, — генерал открыл карту звёздного неба, и Деметр невольно поморщился – галактика располагалась недалеко от туманности Оридиона, значит, доберутся они быстро, но двойная звезда и старая чёрная дыра в непосредственной близости с местом работы радости не приносили. — Там будет проходить тестирование одной из систем защиты, и твоё присутствие обязательно. Старшим на корабле будет лейтенант Сцилла, он справится с командованием. Под твоей ответственностью будет сбор данных, безопасность нашего изобретения и успех этой миссии. Если все пройдет удачно, будешь присутствовать и контролировать испытания и на других объектах. Когда система заработает, повышение тебе гарантировано. Не подведи меня!

— Да, генерал, — Деметр чуть замешкался, — но завтра у Перси начинается течка...

— Как раз к началу миссии и освободишься.

Капитан кивнул и отсалютовал, неприятно давило понимание, что он так и не сможет нормально договориться с Перси и решить все семейные проблемы. С другой стороны, за время его отсутствия Перси сможет остыть, а течка их сблизит.

Деметр шёл домой с тяжёлым грузом на душе, он знал, что нужно первым делом известить мужа о том, что его опять отправляют на войну, и надеялся, что разговоры не перейдут в конфликт, а Перси успокоится и начнёт его слушать. Что именно говорить младшему мужу, Деметр не знал, он понимал, что виноват перед ним и не только тем, что обманул ожидание и не приехал на течку – Перси наверняка смог бы пережить такое. Деметр был виноват в своём недоверии, в том, что считал Перси изменником, и постоянно говорил ему про других альф, но изменял при этом лишь он один.

Разобраться и понять, что стало для Перси переломным моментом и последней каплей в его терпении, альфа не мог, он видел боль и чувства, что мучили его младшего мужа, но не знал, что именно расстроило Перси до такой степени, что тот попытался себя убить.

Дома омеги не оказалось, Деметр сел перед ТВ, сосредоточенно обдумывая, как начать разговор и объясниться с Перси. Капитан не мог найти слов, правильных выражений для разговора, хотя бы для начала диалога. Мужчина злился, отчаивался, расстраивался, а затем опять начинал злиться, но всё без толку. Альфа за пять лет брака привык, что омега послушно и терпеливо принимает все его слова, и надеялся, что в этот раз всё будет точно так же.

В восемь вечера Перси всё ещё не было дома, и Деметр разволновался. В полдесятого альфа уже медленно сходил с ума и, позвонив на работу, узнал, что Перси ушёл более двух часов назад. Дальше были звонки в службу контроля за населением, и, благодаря своему чину, капитан получил данные с личного чипа Персефона – омега находился в РЦ, в клубе «Сатурн». Всё ещё переживая и нервничая за мужа, Деметр подорвался, намереваясь отыскать омегу и выяснить, почему тот не явился домой, как планировал Деметр.

До клуба он добрался менее чем за пятнадцать минут, но внутри оказалось слишком много народа, зал гудел, на танцполе веселились сотни разгорячённых тел, и Деметру приходилось протискиваться из одного конца клуба в другой, прочёсывая его и пытаясь отыскать мужа.

Перси он заметил минут через сорок поисков. Уставший, ещё больше разнервничавшийся и разозлившийся, альфа с трудом держал себя в руках. Его омега сидел за стойкой, пил что-то и общался с альфой, который по-собственнически положил на плечо омеги руку. И Деметр непременно пошёл бы ломать наглецу руки, если б не заметил, что оба скучают и не заинтересованы друг в друге. Видимо, красивому Персефону завсегдатаи клубов уделяли слишком много внимания, а вот омега взаимностью им не отвечал, и потому, даже, несмотря на прекрасное тело, альфы теряли к Перси интерес.

Стараясь не сорваться, запихивая поглубже всю накопившуюся за этот вечер злость и гнев на непослушного младшего мужа, Деметр подошёл к их столику.

— Перси! Что ты себе позволяешь?! — процедил он сквозь зубы. Альфа, скомкано извинившись, исчез.

— Как что? — Перси с вызовом вскинул подбородок, даже не заметив, что его спутник ушёл. — Предаюсь счастливому браку со свободными отношениями. Сейчас подцеплю какого-нибудь альфу и трахну его...

Звук пощёчины заставил Деметра вздрогнуть. Он сам не ожидал от себя такого, но слова Перси резанули по сердцу острее любого ножа. Омега прижал ладошку к быстро краснеющей щеке и, рыкнув, плюнул в Деметра. Альфа невольно отступил, боясь невероятного гнева, которым сейчас просто светился Перси, и испугавшись своей реакции.

Капитан ждал проявлений чувств и дождался. Перси, его покладистый и терпеливый Перси показывал характер, пытался ранить тем же, чем обычно причинял ему боль Деметр – отправился на поиски другого партнёра. Но это был ненастоящий Перси, и потому сейчас он пытался драться и с собой, и с альфой.

Выплеснув из себя негатив, омега сжался, опустил голову, тяжело дыша и с трудом сдерживая слёзы – гнев сменила обида. Не обращая внимания на дёргание Перси, Деметр крепко его обнял, прижимая к себе и не позволяя ни своей гордыне, ни его ярости управлять ими сейчас. Сейчас омеге нужны были психологическая поддержка и помощь, которую Деметр додумался предоставить. Перси некоторое время трепыхался, а потом замер, смиряясь, что не справится с сильным и крепким солдатом.

Альфа гладил его по спине, успокаивая как ребёнка, прижимал к себе и слушал его дыхание. Вскоре недовольное сопение Перси сменилось на короткие вздохи, омега расслабился, а Деметр перестал его удерживать. Младший муж уже не пытался сбежать, уткнувшись носом в жёсткое плечо альфы, он пытался примириться со своими чувствами.

— Что ты хочешь? — устало спросил омега, продолжая цепляться за альфу, как за спасательный круг.

— Ты должен вернуться со мной домой.

— Не хочу, с тобой мне плохо, — голос у Перси был обречённый.

— Мы все наладим, мой милый Пи. Если ты не хочешь возвращать старое, то я построю новое. И у нас всё получится.

— Но строить больше не на чем, — тихо и безэмоционально произнёс омега и послушно поплёлся следом.

До дома добирались молча, Перси на мужа не смотрел, но позволял держать руку на своём бедре. Деметр же боялся его выпустить, боялся, что Перси снова сбежит, потому что видел, что омеге тяжело от его присутствия. В квартире омега попытался снова скрыться в кабинете, но Деметр успел его перехватить.

— Поговори со мной, это необходимо, — он потянул Перси на диван, на котором они провели столько счастливых часов.

— Нет! — Перси дёрнулся от него, словно испугавшись, альфа попытался его снова прижать к себе, но омега зажался, заледенел, и Деметр почти физически ощутил тот мысленный барьер, что ставил между ними Перси.

— Мы просто обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию. Ты выскажешь, что думаешь, я выскажусь…

Деметр посмотрел на омегу. Перси сжал губы и выглядел сейчас словно застывшая восковая кукла. Голубые глаза, которые раньше так манили, звали в долину любви и счастья, были пусты, превратились в маленькие хрустальные льдинки. Губы не растягивались в улыбке, а в сладко-мятном запахе появилась отталкивающая нотка равнодушия. Перси медленно поднял руки, словно в защитном жесте закрывая себя, и покачал головой. Тогда капитан, устав дожидаться ответных реакций от младшего мужа, подхватил его на руки и, прежде чем Перси вырвался, уложил его на кровать.

Омега замер, вытянувшись в струну, в глазах появились страх и боль, но Деметр старался не замечать этого и просто лёг рядом, надеясь, что спокойная и интимная обстановка поможет им обоим вернуть прежнее расположение. Положив голову Перси на плечо, альфа немного разомлел, в нос ударил привычный лёгкий аромат, и стоило лишь на мгновение прикрыть глаза, как мозг услужливо подбрасывал картинки их последней счастливой встречи.

Перси не шевелился, а у альфы от близости, от приятного тепла этого прекрасного тела совсем сменился настрой. Рядом с младшим мужем голова плохо думала, зато начинал думать другой орган. Желание липкой паутиной утаскивало Деметра вглубь эротических фантазий. За эти семь месяцев у него не было близости ни с кем, и всё, о чем он думал – это как и в каких позах он будет получать удовольствие с Перси.

Осторожно, чтоб не спугнуть, Деметр стал поглаживать его бёдра, гладкий живот и широкие плечи. Перси за время в больнице немного похудел, на грудине чувствовались под кожей рёбра, на спине немного выпирали позвонки, но это пробуждало в Деметре желание заботиться, защитить… но сначала взять и пометить.

Ладони вспотели, и, с трудом унимая нетерпеливую дрожь, Деметр провёл пальцами по оголённой коже на шее и постепенно стал отодвигать рубашку на поясе. Перси не сопротивлялся, и альфа уже более уверенно стал раздевать его. Омега немного зажался, когда Деметр стал стягивать с него штаны.

— Мне нельзя… доктор запретил, — его голос был по-настоящему испуганный.

— Я знаю, просто хочу полежать с тобой.

Перси не расслабился от этого, но больше не препятствовал, и вскоре Деметр раздел и его, и себя. Нависнув над телом мужа, он покрывал поцелуями его плечи и грудь. Около солнечного сплетения прошлась тонкая линия свежей кожи – операция на сердце оставила свой след. И этот след странным образом отделял у татуировки феникса голову. Но татуировку легко можно поправить, а вот разбитое сердце уже не восстановить. Омега не реагировал, старался не показывать своих чувств, но Деметр прекрасно видел, что и у него стоит. Страсть захватывала, ощущение близости и восстановления разрушенной связи наполняли восторгом, и Деметр стал действовать активней. Раздвинув ноги мужа, он сел перед ним, продолжая наклоняться к его груди и облизывать его напряжённые соски.

Чуть приподняв ему бёдра, Деметр осторожно проник в него смоченным в слюне пальцем, и Перси выгнулся со страстным вздохом. Чувствуя свой контроль и восхищаясь каждым движением младшего мужа, альфа продолжил ласкать его изнутри и, сжав их оба члена в руке, стал надрачивать. Перси, как всегда страстный и отзывчивый, сжимал кулаки и губы, пытаясь сдержать своё тело, но выходило это плохо, и от ласк альфы он стал постанывать, отпустил себя и, вскрикнув, кончил.

Деметр продолжил ласкать себя и очень скоро забрызгал мужу живот своей спермой. Перси тяжело дышал, старался не смотреть на альфу. С лица Деметра же не сходила улыбка, он чувствовал то прежнее восхищение, сладость от близости с любимым. Коснувшись его губ, капитан утянул Перси в поцелуй, и омега даже стал отвечать ему. Но когда Деметр, искренне и со всей душою произнёс ему в уста «я люблю тебя», Перси резко его оттолкнул.

Сев на край постели, омега закрыл ладонями лицо. Положив ему руку на плечо, Деметр почувствовал, как мужчину трясёт, и нежно обнял его, продолжая целовать шею и шептать нежные слова любви в уши. Он надеялся, что Перси примет его чувство, но вместо этого омега сжался и сначала тихо, а потом всё громче стал рыдать.

Это были не просто слёзы, у Перси началась серьёзная истерика, он не слушал, что ему говорил муж, не обращал внимания на его действия, отталкивал его руки и ревел. Деметр не представлял, что с ним творится, пытался успокоить словами и объятиями. Это продолжалось долго, пока альфа не вспомнил о словах доктора: у Перси нарушен гормональный фон, и он сейчас психически нестабилен. Сбегав за медицинским датчиком, Деметр сделал ему два укола успокоительного. Через полчаса Перси затих, и альфа пересел с ним на диван, продолжая держать на руках, закутанного в простыню.

— Сто двенадцать дней, что провел в больнице, я продолжал и продолжал повторять себе, что мне нужно выбросить тебя из головы, — тихо заговорил омега, и Деметр прижал его к себе крепче, — надеялся, что справлюсь, верил, что ты больше не сможешь меня ранить... но ты всегда находил мои слабые точки и бил куда больнее.

— О чём ты говоришь, Перси?

— Прекрати поступать так со мной... прекрати делать мне больно! — с шумом выдохнул омега и попытался подняться.

— Успокойся, посиди и подумай, что ты делаешь и зачем! — Деметр сжал его, не собираясь никуда отпускать.

Персефон вздохнул, откинул голову, роняя её на локоть альфе. Из его глаз беззвучно текли слёзы, и Деметр стал стирать их краем простыни.

— Я не знаю, что ты себе напридумывал, милый, но не надо себя так терзать…

— Это не я. А ты. Прижмёшь покрепче, приласкаешь, обманешь моё сердце, а потом словно нож воткнёшь, — его голос снова стал мёртвым и отрешённым.

— Не люблю громкие эпитеты, — фыркнул альфа, — я всегда был с тобой искренним.

Перси поднял на него взгляд, удивлённо смотря на своего старшего мужа, и, поняв, что тот не врёт, снова откинул голову.

— Значит, ты ещё хуже, чем я думал...

— Да, не подарок, — Деметр не хотел злиться, но ему было больно оттого, что происходило с Перси, и он совсем его не понимал, — ты сам это прекрасно знал! Я говорил тебе…

— Да... говорил, — выдохнул Перси и замер, словно обледенев.

Альфа переложил его рядом с собой, устроив голову на своих коленях, и стал нежно поглаживать мужа по мягким волосам. От слов Перси внутри всё болело, но от его тепла и близости, казалось, сердце поёт в груди. Деметр невероятно сильно соскучился и чувствовал, что и у него слёзы наворачиваются на глаза. Только это были слёзы счастья – умиления и радости, что он дома, что обрёл покой со своим омегой.

Через какое-то время Деметр решил, что Перси уснул, попытался его переложить на кровать, но заметил, что всё это время омега плакал, и вся простыня под его головой пропиталась слезами.

— Перси, что с тобой?! — Деметра это испугало не меньше, чем его прежняя истерика. — Приди в себя, отвлекись.

— Разве это возможно – ты же рядом, — хрипло ответил омега.

— Приготовь что-нибудь, ты же любишь готовить, — капитан не представлял, как успокоить Перси, и просто пытался придумать ему занятие. — Я голоден, может, покормишь своего мужа?

Персефон молча поднялся, голышом прошёл на кухню. Деметр нацепил на себя штаны и последовал за ним, боясь, что омега выкинет что-нибудь ещё. Перси замер у пищедоставки, а потом медленно стал копаться в её меню.

— Что ты делаешь? — Деметр остановил его, нажав на сброс. — Я же просил приготовить что-то своё.

Перси понурил голову, сжал губы, словно боялся что-то сказать, и альфа испугался, что снова надавил на него слишком сильно. Обнял со спины, прижимаясь к обнажённому телу и чувствуя, как заводит его эта близость и одно лишь лёгкое касание своего живота к спине младшего мужа.

— Я потратил все наши деньги, — Перси снова всхлипнул. — Прости, ты откладывал на дом на седьмом, а операция была безумно дорогой, и я зачем-то согласился...

Омега запричитал, закрывая лицо руками.

— Тихо, тихо, это всё не важно... — Деметр быстро достал планшет и проверил состояние счета. На их общем счету был минус в двести кредитов, а ведь всего четыре месяца назад Деметр оставил там почти пять тысяч. Стоимость медицинской процедуры на мгновение ужаснула, но он сразу вспомнил, что эти деньги спасли Перси жизнь и, не раздумывая, перекинул со своего счета тысячу. — Вот, теперь у тебя есть деньги. Закажи нам продукты и приготовь что-нибудь сам, — Деметр старался говорить спокойно и, утешая, поглаживал мужа по дрожащим плечам.

Перси так и не посмотрел на него, продолжая беззвучно плакать, сделал заказ натуральных продуктов, и через пять минут доставка пикнула прибытием товаров. Дрожащими руками Перси стал замешивать тесто и ронять в него слёзы.

Поставив пирог в духовку, Перси на мгновение повернулся к мужу, и альфа, наконец, заметил, что Перси опять не в себе. Обхватив его, прижав к себе покрепче, Деметр забрался пальцами в его волосы, стал целовать заплаканное, перекошенное гримасой боли лицо и тихо шептал:

— Всё будет хорошо, всё наладится, дорогой мой, прекрасный... любимый...

— Не надо! — Перси оттолкнул его, в отчаянии сделав это слишком сильно, и Деметр, оступившись, отошёл на несколько шагов. — Прекрати эти издевательства! Мне не нужна твоя жестокая жалость! Я не желаю больше твоей любви! Ты всё разрушил! Всё сломал! Сломал МЕНЯ! — Перси распахнул печь и, выхватив форму, швырнул её в мужа.

Деметр успел уклониться, а Перси взвыл, обжёгшись.

— Ты с ума сошёл! — альфа бросился к мужу, перехватывая быстро покрасневшую кисть.

— Да! Именно! — Перси хохотнул сквозь болезненные стоны. — Удивительно, что только сейчас, после всего что ты со мной сделал!

— Что? Что я тебе сделал? Пропустил течку? Ты должен был поехать в медцентр! Да, я соврал, что приеду! Но я, правда, хотел приехать, потому что ты мне нужен. Или ты не слышал меня? — Деметр встряхнул всё ещё хохочущего Перси. — Я сказал, что люблю тебя! И я знаю, что и ты любишь!

— Любил! — резко и с ненавистью выкрикнул омега. — После всех твоих измен, после этой безумной пучины отчаяния, в которой я жил все эти годы, мне больше не нужна твоя любовь! Подавись ею и наслаждайся в своём одиночестве!

Перси попытался его оттолкнуть, но сил справиться с альфой у него не хватило, и он со всей злости, что сейчас вырвалась и словами, и действиями, ударил Деметра в пах.

Капитан ухнул и, согнувшись пополам, сел на пол, а Перси бросился бежать, понимая, что расправы ему не избежать, но Деметр успел схватить его за ногу, сильно дёрнул на себя, и, не удержавшись, омега грохнулся на пол и затих.

— Перси? — всё ещё кряхтя, Деметр подполз к мужу, испугавшись, что тот ударился слишком сильно.

— Зачем я сделал эту операцию... — Перси продолжал лежать на полу и тихо причитал, снова начиная рыдать, — лучше б я отказался... и сдох там, в больнице. Или нужно было выпить больше таблеток... ты бы не потерял свои деньги и избавился от меня... зачем я только...

Деметр подхватил его на руки, Перси попытался вырываться, стал с отчаянием кричать...

Альфе было до безумия страшно от этих слов, мысль о том, что он может потерять Перси, сбивала с ног. С трудом дотащив отбивающееся тело до кровати, он попытался уложить омегу, но тот продолжать вопить и бить альфу опухшей обожжённой рукой.

Деметр снова дал ему пощёчину, но теперь собравшись с мыслями и понимая, что только так можно унять эту истерику, потому что колоть ещё одно успокаивающее опасно. Перси затих, действительно пришёл в себя и теперь испуганно смотрел на мужа, словно альфа самое страшное чудовище на земле. Но именно так сейчас себя и ощущал Деметр. Самым настоящим чудовищем.

Стерев слёзы и прикрыв омегу, капитан проверил состояние его руки и сделал ещё один укол. Перси больше не отбивался, сидел неподвижно и молча смотрел на действия альфы. Только от его молчаливого, полного холодной ненависти взгляда было ещё хуже.

Перевязав рану, Деметр сел рядом и, осторожно поглаживая по пушистым волосам, ждал, когда омега уснёт. Но уснуть им так и не удалось, потому что прозвенел будильник, и Деметр с ужасом понял, что они так провели всю ночь.

— Мне надо идти, много работы...

Перси молчал и смотрел в одну точку перед собой.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь, — Деметр попытался поцеловать мужа, но тот резко отвернулся.

— Я хочу развестись.

Альфа замер, не веря своим собственным ушам. Это было просто невозможно, Перси бредил или действительно сошёл с ума.

— Нет! — Деметр сказал это резче, чем собирался. — Я тебе уже всё сказал: у меня есть к тебе чувства, и когда твоя обида пройдёт, и ты успокоишься, то жизнь наладится.

— Если ты не дашь развод, я пойду в отдел планирования семьи и добьюсь развода через суд, — всё так же холодно и отрешённо произнёс Перси.

— Не говори ерунды! — снова не сдержавшись, грозно выкрикнул Деметр. — Тебе никто не даст развод, и я уж позабочусь, чтобы в суде даже не рассматривали твоё дело! Тебе ясно?

— Предельно.

Альфа тяжело вздохнул, кажется, Перси был не просто обижен… но мысли о том, что омега мог разлюбить, Деметр рубил на корню, отказываясь их принимать. Как и любому омеге, Перси нужно было немного ласки, и он снова станет, как и прежде – покорный, заботливый и влюблённый.

— Я вернусь, Перси, и всё будет, как прежде. Сегодня у тебя начнется течка, и я о тебе позабочусь.

— Ничего уже не будет, как прежде, — сквозь зубы произнес омега.

Альфа запер дверь, поставил ее на блок, ощущая бесконтрольный страх, что Перси сбежит, и поспешил на работу, зная, что сегодня нужно будет рано уйти, а после окончания эструса Деметру предстоит новая миссия.

***

_Разбит о скалы мой счастливый парус, Любви так мало, так страшна печаль. Позволь мне сделать шаг на новый ярус И дай мне шанс сломать тоски спираль. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Коммуникатор пикнул, предупреждая о том, что у альфы осталось два часа, чтобы прибыть к мужу и поддержать его в период его слабости. Деметр отложил рабочий планшет и потёр виски. Недосып и нервы плохо сказывались на работоспособности, и альфа чувствовал себя голодным, невыспавшимся, разбитым и злым. В таком состоянии проходить гон не стоило.

Нужно было заехать в медцентр и попросить сильнодействующего успокоительного, чтобы все три дня альфа мог хоть как-то себя контролировать и не измучить Перси снова. Но сперва решил заглянуть к мужу и предупредить. Дома было тихо, кошка неуверенно высунула мордочку из спальни и снова вернулась к своим делам. Деметр беззвучно подошёл к комнате и заглянул: Перси лежал на кровати и, кажется, дремал. Решив не тревожить его, Деметр вернулся в прихожую и надел обувь. Ещё было время сбегать в медцентр и получить лекарства.

— Ты куда? – окликнул его голос Перси уже в дверях.

— По делу, — не желая объяснять Перси свои тревоги и состояние, Деметр хотел побыстрее уйти и вернуться.

— Нет! — омега внезапно схватил его за одежду и потянул в квартиру. — Не смей оставлять меня! Не поступай снова так со мной!

— Ты чего? — Деметр с непониманием посмотрел на мужа. Перси выглядел испуганным, тревога в его глазах смешивалась с отчаянием, но альфа не понимал, что случилось.

— Ты ушёл, запер двери! Я хочу поехать в центр помощи! Не бросай меня! — выпалил омега, продолжая цепляться за мужа.

— Я не собираюсь тебя бросать. И центр помощи тебе не нужен, я сам о тебе позабочусь.

Перси немного более осмысленно посмотрел на мужа, а Деметр понял, что так испугало младшего, и стало обидно, что Перси мог про него такое подумать. Он представить не мог, почему омега предположил, что Деметр вновь подвергнет его страшной пытке и оставит в течку одного, да ещё и в запертой квартире, и это неприятно резануло по сердцу.

За лекарствами он шёл мрачный, назад вернулся ещё более мрачным – лекарства ему не дали. Врач был готов предоставить таблетки, которые полностью бы избавили от желания, мог дать афродизиаков или успокоитель нервов. Но приглушить гон и сохранить рассудок альфе следовало самому. Принять подавитель Деметр побоялся, если у него совсем не встанет, он не сможет поддержать Перси.

Когда вернулся, омега сидел под дверью и тихо плакал.

— Я же сказал, что вернусь, — Деметр осторожно перенёс мужа в спальню.

— Слишком часто ты не приходил, когда был нужен, — без прикрас высказался Перси...

Пробуждение, как всегда, было неприятным и тяжёлым. Деметр с горечью подумал, что уже давно немолод, и его телу три дня без сна, еды и со слишком активным сексом приходится тяжело. Немного кружилась голова, и ныли ноги. Хотелось горячего кофе, хорошего, как когда-то готовил Перси, и его волшебного пирога.

— Перси? — Деметр ласково шепнул мужу на ушко.

Тот не ответил, дышал глубоко и, по-видимому, спал. Альфа осторожно погладил по красивой спине, прижался губами к пояснице и стал медленно подниматься поцелуями к шее. На светлой коже отчётливо были видны синяки, и Деметр внутренне сжался, стыдясь своей неуправляемой страсти. Перси тихонько застонал, и Деметр стал действовать активнее. Ощущение податливого и горячего тела в его руках захватывало, хотелось сжать его сильнее, притянуть к себе и не отпускать никогда. Проведя языком по оставленным на плечах царапинах, Деметр остановился у шеи.

— Мы уже много лет вместе... — альфа поцеловал небольшой выступ у седьмого позвонка. — Любим друг друга...

Он втянул носом сильный запах свежести и чуть горьковатый аромат секса. Родной запах, словно тёплое марево, окутывал и утягивал в сонную негу. Рядом с Перси было хорошо и тепло – Деметр собрал его волосы и убрал их со спины у шеи, открывая заветный бугорок.

— Ты ведь не будешь возражать? — альфа говорил сам с собой, но был уверен, что Перси с ним согласен.

Сжав зубы на шее, Деметр зажмурился, сдавливая их всё сильнее. Омега под ним дёрнулся, вскрикнул от боли, когда его зубы прокусили плоть, и кровь потекла из раны. Капитан быстро слизал алые дорожки, с восторгом любуясь на то, как небольшой кусочек кожи темнеет под действием гормонов. Метка – вечное единение, разрушение прежней структуры и активация быстрой регенерации в новом статусе, привитие в чужой организм своего запаха, запечатление на своём образе и отпугивание других самцов от привлёкшей особи. Теперь Перси по-настоящему с ним связан. И хотелось, чтобы и омега связал его.

Перси всхлипнул и затих. Осторожно перевернув его на спину, Деметр несколько раз поцеловал его в губы, но младший так и не проснулся. И выглядел бледным, неестественно бледным. С трудом поднявшись, Деметр взял медицинский датчик и приложил к плечу омеги. Вытянув виртуальный экран, он быстро проверял данные: истощение нервное и физическое, пониженный уровень эритроцитов и гемоглобина. Беременность, срок 53 часа.

Альфа невольно улыбнулся, не веря своим глазам: у них будет ребёнок, будет семья, как он и мечтал. Кажется, он и забыл, когда должен был закончиться срок его бесплодия, и давно не проверялся, так как не имел контактов с омегами. Сейчас же он был просто безумно счастлив узнать, что смог сделать для Перси сына. И был уверен, что это известие вернёт расположение омеги.

Сделав младшему мужу несколько восстановительных уколов и заказав для них еды, Деметр сел рядом с Перси и почти не дыша любовался им, временами целуя и дожидаясь пробуждения. Перси проснулся через двадцать минут, с трудом разомкнув глаза.

— Чёрт, — простонал омега и, закинув руку, потрогал свою шею. Видимо, она болела сильнее всего. — Ты меня пометил... — обречённо произнёс он и снова закрыл глаза.

— И ты оставь мне метку. Прошу, — Деметр наклонился и осторожно коснулся сухих губ.

— Мне нужно время... — тихо произнёс он. — Чтобы смириться, — добавил он ещё тише. — И попытаться найти силы, чтобы полюбить тебя снова.

Альфа замер, слова Перси ранили, заставляли принимать тот факт, что омега не любит. Но и дарили надежду, что всё может измениться.

— Хорошо. Сейчас я уезжаю. У меня миссии, но генерал Жан Энгер обещал, что это лишь на семь дней. И вскоре я вернусь и буду работать на шестом уровне. Или второй базе. Но и оттуда обещаю приезжать.

— Не надо мне ничего обещать, пожалуйста, — поморщился Перси. — Мне хватило.

— Не надо быть таким категоричным. Всё наладится. Тем более, теперь ты ждёшь ребёнка.

Тело Перси напряглось. Омега сжался, а потом резко разогнулся, поднимаясь, и уставился на Деметра. В его глазах были недоверие и страх. Но, не сказав ни слова, он вырвал из рук мужа медицинский тестер и прижал его к плечу. Та буря эмоций, что отразилась на лице младшего мужа, стоила миллиона нерождённых звёзд. Перси засветился, улыбнулся, и из его глаз покатились слёзы, снова оживляя его, казалось бы, безэмоциональную душу.

Деметр и сам улыбнулся, поцеловал Перси, легко коснувшись его улыбающихся губ, и омега ответил, неуверенный, но счастливый.

— Я вернусь через неделю, Перси.

— Буду ждать, — его голос дарил надежду, распаляя в груди огонь любви.

>>физика волшебная - все это фантазия, не приравнивать к реальности :)

## 10100\. Грани жизни

_Kettering - The antlers_

_Останки от разбитых цивилизаций, Кусок в мирах исчезнувшей звёзды - В желании стать захватчиком пространства Мы разрушали прошлого мечты. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Деметр чувствовал раздражение от всего, что происходит вокруг. То, что раньше радовало, доставляло удовольствие, теперь давило на нервы, заставляло быть жёстким, агрессивным и слишком требовательным. В состав команды фрегата «Мессер» у звезды Мессер А-Б вошли почти полностью вся третья дивизия и четвёртая, и Деметру было легко работать со знакомыми ему людьми. Только команда от Деметра по стенкам шарахалась, капитан без повода мог накричать, отправить на гауптвахту или назначить дополнительные часы в ночных облётах.

Лейтенант Сцилла старался держаться в стороне, генерал назначил его старшим на корабле, и за людей отвечал он, но капитан был выше по рангу и в любой момент мог перехватить бразды правления или свернуть операцию. Только сворачивать Деметр ничего не собирался – если он ставил перед собой задачу, то выполнял её и плевать ему было на переживания и недовольства команды.

Сам капитан даже не замечал, как накопившуюся досаду выплёскивает на подчинённых. Все мысли были сосредоточены на Перси, и он пытался решить нерешаемую задачу – как завоевать доверие и сердце того, кто и так принадлежит ему безраздельно. Развода Перси не получит ни при каких обстоятельствах, так же как и не сможет избежать пробудившихся чувств старшего мужа. Деметр собирался любить Перси, дарить ему своё тепло, даже если придётся делать это насильно. Ребёнок сгладит все разногласия, поможет вернуть доверие и любовь. А потом они переедут на Ивлионию, и Перси в заботах о малышах и радости от новой планеты забудет обо всех тревогах. Деметр был в этом уверен.

Звёздное небо в М78 сильно отличалось от того, что он привык видеть последние полгода. Огромная синяя звезда жарила и разъедала глаза. Маленькая красная звёздочка мельтешила рядом с кораблём по несколько раз за день, а ещё неприятно горела над головой звёздная система Таланцев – они были так близко, что казалось, вращающийся вокруг их солнца спутник был заметен редкими всполохами на его яркой поверхности.

Ещё до войны ивлионцам удалось несколько раз приблизиться к планете, изучая загадочных и непостижимых существ. Планета таланцев была выжженной сухой пустыней из гор и пепла. На ней не было ничего живого, кроме самих пауков, вся поверхность была покрыта строениями и городами. И лишь в самых крупных поселениях под плотными куполами светилась неестественным зелёным растительность – там таланцы производили себе пищу, и среди кустов и растений мелькали до ужаса знакомые фигуры двуногих. С тех пор прошли столетия, и ничего, кроме ненависти, две расы не смогли подарить друг другу.

Цели и поставленные задачи Деметру, мягко говоря, не понравились. По словам генерала всё выглядело более чем просто, а от Деметра ничего не требовалось – лишь наблюдение. Им было необходимо заманить к Мессеру корабли Таланцев, чтобы пауки вошли в подпространство, и удостовериться, что сканеры чётко показывают точки выхода и могут просчитать примерное направления движения. Но откликнутся ли Таланцы на завуалированное приглашение? Хватит ли им боевой мощи корабля, чтобы противостоять врагу? Если пауки почуют, что целый корабль почти беззащитных ивлионцев расположился на их территории, они могут явиться целой армией. А могут не прийти вообще.

Миссия могла затянуться на недели, месяцы. Если пауки не пожелают заглянуть в гости, им придётся торчать тут годами. А как же Перси? Его омега был беременный, и у них не слишком хорошие отношения в семье.

Деметр стал раздумывать о том, как получить разрешение привезти супруга на боевой корабль. После операции сердце Перси работало исправно, и его больше нельзя считать неполноценным инвалидом. Перси можно даже поставить разъём для подключения к кораблям и позволить полетать на фениксе, ведь омега так мечтал попробовать на себе этот необычный полёт, окунуться в безграничный космос и ощутить то, что Деметр чувствует перед каждым вылетом.

— Не спи на посту! — взвизгнул в наушнике голос Тантала так, что капитан аж подпрыгнул.

— Ты... убью.... — прорычал альфа, вытаскивая жучок и потирая несчастное ухо. — Данные с радаров мне на экран переведи и прекрати паясничать, ты на дежурстве!

Тишина и покой в космосе не обнадёживали. Вероятность того, что радары не работали, тоже была, и это пугало похлеще, чем сильное магнитное поле от чёрной дыры. Если таланцы сейчас появятся в небе и начнут обстрел, то ивлионцы не успеют ничего предпринять: на маленьком корабле всего пятьдесят человек и двадцать космолётов. Оружие против врага тоже проходило полевые испытания. Если же сканеры не ошибутся, но не сработает система обстрела, фрегат Деметра канет в небытие.

Снова и снова просматривая данные, Деметр чувствовал, что бесполезно тратит время. Несколько дней Деметр провёл в каюте учёных и старательно пытался понять, что же из себя представляет тестируемая система, но в физике он никогда не был силён и усвоил лишь общую информацию. После этого попросил установить один из радаров на своём фениксе и следил за действием команды из космоса. Так было проще примириться с Сцилой, потому что временами хотелось прогнать его с мостика и сделать всё самому. После шести дней, Деметр понял, что ему нестерпимо хочется спровоцировать таланцев, открыть огонь, а не ждать, когда те примчатся сами.

Деметр после очередной смены в космосе зашёл за Пелопом и Танталом в их семейную каюту, намереваясь пообщаться. Омега открыл ему в лёгкой рубашке и домашних штанах, распахнутая рубашка открывала гладкий живот, и Тантал таким выглядел непривычно по-домашнему. Капитан усмехнулся, вспоминая, как когда-то этот омега прибегал к нему в каюту, требуя быстрого траха. С тех времён, кажется, прошли десятилетия. Они все стали чуточку взрослее, чуточку другими. И, наверное, уже никогда не станут прежними.

В каюте было тесно, и они быстро перебрались в совершенно пустой зал отдыха, где были удобные столики и мягкие кресла. Деметр принёс пару бутылок джина и какой-то серой массы на закуску. Нужно было развеяться, встряхнуть мозги и решить уже, сидеть ли у Мессера или лететь на встречу с настоящей опасностью.

— За что выпьем? — Тантал намётанной рукой быстро разлил по стопкам.

— За детей. Перси беременный, — усмехнулся Деметр, понимая, что это действительно отличный повод.

— Поздравляю! — Пелоп пожал товарищу руку.

— Ты, смотрю, время зря не теряешь, — Тантал рассмеялся, — всего недельку побыл дома, и уже детишек настругал.

Альфа на болтуна махнул рукой.

— Жаль только, что на планету в ближайшем будущем переселиться не удастся. Пока не разберёмся с этой защитой, пока не решили, что делать с герроками, так и будем висеть в этой чёртовой туманности.

— Зато там безопасно, — пожал плечами Пелоп.

— У меня иногда такое впечатление, что мы намеренно в эту М31 прём, — недовольно покачал головой Деметр, снова себе наливая, — искали бы планету в другой части галактики, они бы нас и не доставали.

— Думаешь легко туда заглянуть? — омега с видом знатока сложил руки на груди. — Наши самые мощные системы не могут дотянуться до соседнего супер-созвездия. А ведь там дальше ещё миллионы звёзд, вселенные, бесконечный космос. Может, когда-нибудь, через тысячелетия, мы сможем выбраться за пределы этих галактик и даже найдём планету, где разумные существа будут не против наладить контакт, а не будут пытаться нас сожрать…

— Или поработить, — добавил Пелоп, вспомнив последнее заявление герроков.

— Герроки не первый раз требует подчинения, — заметил Деметр. Волей-неволей общаясь в высшем кругу, ему пришлось изучить историю сотрудничества и вражды со столь похожей на них расой, — лет сто назад наши лидеры почти добились нормальных отношений с ними. Поделили галактики и собирались наладить торговлю. Но герроки всё продолжали гнуть своё и доказывать, что мы обязаны вернуть то, что взяли. Они чуть ли не в граммах вычислили наш долг и требовали выплат, возвращения ресурсов, которые им и даром были не нужны, а нам помогали выживать. Вот сами подумайте, зачем высокоразвитой и технологически продвинутой расе какие-то метеоры, наполненные водородом? А они требовали. Говорили что-то о балансе и о великом равновесии благ. Все проблемы из-за тараканов в голове... надуманные правила, иллюзорные веры в богов – всё это разлагает умы и никак не помогает продвигаться к своей цели.

— Ты прагматик, — хлопнул его по плечу Тантал, — а я и моя семья были верующими, — омега показал на запястье татуировку с религиозными символами, которые Деметру были незнакомы. — Мои родители тоже считали, что высшим силам виднее, кому, что и сколько должно принадлежать.

— Смешные мысли для тех, кто жил на нижних уровнях Каллиопы, — хмыкнул Деметр, а Тантал нахмурился. Воспоминания о родственниках не принесли ему радости.

— Пока мы жили у новой Ивлионии, на Каллиопе произошло ещё два восстания, — задумчиво произнёс Пелоп. — Люди пытались улучшить условия своего существования. На третьем и четвёртом уровне сильнейшее перенаселение из-за того, что там были расселены спасённые с первого и второго. Людям не хватает воды и места для сна. А ведь на седьмой станции довольно много жилплощади, которая совсем не используется. Но вместо того чтобы помочь им, правительство пускает газ, затормаживающий нервную систему. Овощами проще управлять…

— А нижние уровни на первой восстанавливать не собираются? — с тревогой спросил Тантал.

— Нет. Не видят смысла, — Деметр был в курсе последних обсуждений касательно станции. — Даже если к планете мы полетим через десятилетия, тратиться на Каллиопу уже никто не будет. Она доживает последние часы, и некоторые не уверены, что станция переживёт переход в червоточине. Знаете, что сказал Совет Восьми? — Деметр бросил неприятный взгляд на Тантала. — Они сказали, пусть каллиопцы молятся.

Солдаты ненадолго замолчали, погружаясь каждый в свои мысли. Тантал разлил последние капли из первой бутылки и открыл вторую. Деметр попытался поесть серую массу из пищедоставки, но, сморщившись, отложил приборы.

— Мечтаю о нормальной кухне. Об обедах из нормального синтетического мяса и свежей картошки. Перси готовит потрясающую картофельную запеканку, — Деметр тяжело вздохнул, но остальные не придали этому значения.

— Вот бы Тантал готовить научился, — криво усмехнулся Пелоп.

— Нет, в нашей семье я буду охотиться, а ты готовить! — твёрдо заявил омега, а альфы рассмеялись, хлопая щупленького Тантала по плечам. Ивлионцы уже много столетий не охотились, а производили мясные продукты при помощи биосинтеза.

Человечество развилось настолько, что вопрос о гуманности убивать животных ради пищи и одежды потерял смысл. Только оказавшись в космосе, живым существам пришлось убивать друг друга ради энергии и места под звёздами. И не было этой войне ни конца ни края. Договориться с другими расами не было возможности, убраться из этой части вселенной – тоже, и всё возвращалось на круги своя. Только одна надежда на новые системы защиты, если те будут работать, если они смогут защититься от ксирдов и герроков, то вся эта бесконечно долгая возня и добыча ресурсов отойдут на другой план. Новая Ивлиония сможет прокормить их, новое солнце даст энергию, а окружающие планеты и звёзды снабдят всем остальным.

Деметр на какое-то время выпал из разговора. Сложив перед собой руки, он думал о том, как многое можно будет решить, если ивлионцы смогут себя защищать. Их красивый дом на новой планете наверняка понравится Персефону, поможет забыть омеге об обидах, выбросить глупые мысли о разводе и снова любить.

Любить обжигающе и нежно, как это было в самом начале – беззаветно, самозабвенно. Перси отдавал так много, и сейчас Деметру казалось, что он задыхается без этих чувств, которые перестали поступать в его кровеносную систему. Поверить и принять, что Перси не любит, было тяжело и больно. Внутри всегда остаётся толика надежды, вера в что-то светлое.

— Завтра отправимся к Кси Ори 460 – это система таланцев, — твёрдо сказал альфа. — Если гора не идёт к…

— Ты сдурел? — у Пелопа глаза на лоб полезли. — Это верная смерть.

— Доберёмся до дальней части их системы, скроемся за удалёнными планетами, и, как только они нас заметят, уйдём в варп-прыжок. Прежде чем они до нас доберутся, мы успеем отладить сканеры и оружие и встретим их, как подобает.

— Это плохая идея, — покачал головой Тантал.

— А вы хотите сидеть тут годами? Может, эти тупые пауки и не заметили тут нашего присутствия, ну подумаешь, что мы в трёх световых годах от них, может у таланцев нет вообще никаких систем слежения за звёздами, а мы их ждём. Я хочу домой, хочу к мужу и хочу, чтобы эта украденная у ксирдов защита заработала! Тогда уже через пару месяцев мы откроем червоточину и начнём переселение! — выдохнув это, Деметр посмотрел на друзей, которые немного опешили от такой резкости.

— Лучше ещё выпить, — пробормотал Пелоп, которому эта идея пришлась совсем не по душе.

— Чем скорее всё это закончится, тем быстрее жители Каллиопы обретут почву под ногами, — Деметр посмотрел на Тантала, ища у него защиту, и омега неуверенно кивнул.

— Для сотен тысяч это уже не имеет никакого значения, — проворчал Пелоп, — да, тех, кто там погиб и всё ещё гибнет от голода и обезвоживания, спасёт здравое руководство.

— Ты не веришь в наше правительство?

— Почему же не верю? — Пелоп злобно рассмеялся. — Оно всегда право, всегда лучшее и здравое. Только вот людей, которые просили о жизнях своих близких – тех, кто поднял восстания и пытался возражать – выбросили в шлюзы! И мой отец был тем человеком, кто нажал на кнопку, пуская в жилые отсеки газ, — добавил он тише.

— Эти так называемые спасители убили почти сотню пехотинцев из внутренних войск. Среди них такие же солдаты, как я или Тантал, мы тоже прослужили в пехоте. И, чтобы выбраться в фениксы, нам пришлось многое пережить и через многое пройти, — Деметр внезапно разозлился, вспоминая все жизненные препятствия, которые пришлось преодолеть, чтобы добиться того, что Пелоп имел с рождения.

— Не надо строить из себя жертву, капитан, — рыкнул на него Пелоп, — я тоже не выбирал своих родителей и хотел учиться на биотехнолога. Но меня отправили в военное училище, потому что мои родители были военными. И не тебе жаловаться на судьбу, любимец генерала Энгера!

— В чём твоя проблема, Пелоп? — Деметр сжал кулаки, раздражаясь, что товарищ приплетает к достижениям альфы генерала.

— Ни в чём! Мне просто тошно от понимания, что мы называем себя развитой цивилизацией и продолжаем казнить людей самым отвратным способом!

— А не посрать ли на эту горстку долбоебов? — недовольно поморщился Деметр.

— Вот тебе на всех и на всё посрать! — встрял Тантал, и капитан на него недовольно рыкнул - «молчи, гадёныш».

Пелоп, разгорячённый спором и выпивкой, резко схватил Деметра за грудки и дёрнул к себе, вытаскивая того из кресла и поднимая на ноги.

— Не смей так с моим мужем говорить!

Капитан открытой ладонью толкнул товарища в грудь.

— Он не только твой муж, но и мой друг. И знаем мы друг друга почти двенадцать лет и за это время научились видеть границы дозволенного. А ты – нет! — мрачно произнёс Деметр.

— Друг, говоришь? — всё ещё недовольно произнёс Пелоп, но капитана отпустил. — Да что вообще для тебя дружба?

— Успокойся, Пелоп, — осторожно произнёс Тантал, боясь снова нарваться на гнев обоих альф, — Деметр привёл меня в фениксы, вытащил из пехоты и Каллиопы, дал возможность изменить свою жизнь, я последние три года не боялся людям в глаза смотреть.

— Он и Ареса перетащил, — злобно прошипел Пелоп, и теперь Деметр сорвался. Вскочил на ноги так, что измученное кресло опрокинулось, и отодвинул со своего пути стол.

— Не смей так говорить об Аресе! Ты ничего не знал о нём и обо мне!

— А может, и не хочу знать.

— Что ты до меня докапываешься? — капитан навис над сержантом и тихо произнёс ему в лицо: — Всё из-за того, что я спал с Танталом?

— Плохая тема, — пробормотал омега, отступая в сторонку.

Пелоп вскочил на ноги, с рычанием бросился на старшего офицера и тут же был сбит с ног сильным ударом. Быстро поднявшись, он ответил на удар, и альфы разошлись, смотря друг на друга с гневом и вытирая разбитые лица. Тантал неуверенно приблизился к мужу и положил руку на плечо, но тот недовольно отмахнулся, показывая, чтоб не лез в разборки альф.

— Да, срать я хотел на казнённых революционеров. И вообще на всех, кого тут нет, — Деметр хлопнул ладонью по груди, — но Ареса я любил. И Тантал для меня не пустое место.

Пелоп, недовольно поморщившись и сплюнув окровавленной слюной, вернулся в кресло, резким движением придвинул стол и поправил упавшие стопки.

— Где джин? — посмотрел он на омегу, и Тантал тут же вытащил из-за пазухи початую бутылку. — Садись, — кивнул он капитану, — выпьем за тех, кого с нами нет.

***

Похмельное утро не убавило желание закончить эту миссию поскорее и с размахом. Деметр, вытащив всех стратегов, посадил техников за расчёты и объяснил им план. Много лет работая с Деметром, команда хорошо его знала и понимала, когда можно поворчать и поспорить. Сейчас все видели, что сердитый командир настроен серьёзно. Сцилла Тега лишь недовольно головой покачал, но подтвердил, что с его стороны проколов не будет.

Двигатели Мессера были полностью заряжены и легко могли выполнить два варп-прыжка подряд. Деметр потребовал рассчитать все возможные точки выхода от Кси Ори 460 на случай, если таланцы решат преследовать их целой армией.

Через шесть часов вся команда была готова к перемещению и к возможной мгновенной атаке. Чтобы не спорить с Сциллой, Деметр спустился в ангар к фениксам, надеясь со своего космолёта получить даже больше данных, чем находясь в рубке. Привычное приветственное прикосновение заставило сердце забиться быстрее и забыть обо всех неприятностях. Запрыгнув в свою машину, он махнул рукой Пелопу, который сел за соседнюю. У альфы после вчерашнего удара под глазом светился огромный синяк, и Деметр про себя усмехнулся. У самого чуть посиневшая скула побаливала, но не была так заметна и почему-то немного подогревала душу, словно они вчера не дрались, а руки друг другу пожимали.

В космос с ними вышли ещё четыре машины, сопровождая фрегат в подпространство и прикрывая его на выходе. Скользнув в темноту, Деметр на мгновение закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к внутреннему ощущению свободы, а потом, выровнявшись, взял курс на облёт.

— Интересно, солнце старой Ивлионии сейчас такого же размера? — задумчиво произнёс Пелоп, проскальзывая чуть в стороне от космолёта Деметра и выводя им на экраны картинку голубой огромной звезды.

— Возможно, — альфа всматривался на матовую поверхность огненного гиганта. На экранах с фильтрами свет звезды не был таким уж болезненным, но Деметр помнил, как болели глаза, после того как он лишь мельком взглянул в иллюминаторы фрегата, — за триста лет наша звезда поглотила все планеты в системе. А может, уже превратилась в белый карлик. Или и вовсе исчезла, превратившись в туманность. Если судить по учебникам истории, наша звёздочка держалась дольше положенного срока и выгорела дотла.

— У меня временами появляется безумное желание рвануть туда, чтобы просто посмотреть. Взглянуть на то, что мы оставили, и убедиться, что учёные не ошиблись, и у нас действительно больше нет дома.

— Теперь есть, Пелоп. Ты же сам видел.

— Да, — голос у альфы был задумчивый и растерянный, словно он сомневался.

Сделав несколько кругов по орбите фрегата, Деметр сменил курс и пристроился у центральной части корабля. На экране появился отчёт перед прыжком, и капитан бросил последний взгляд на чужое небо. Сейчас звёздная система таланцев была как на ладони, возможно, когда-то, тысячелетия назад, эти странные существа впервые вырвались из плена гравитации своей планеты и прибыли к Мессеру А-Б – ближайшей соседней звезде. Что думали первооткрыватели, смотря на безумный бег крошечного светила вокруг огромной звезды? Что они чувствовали, смотря в лицо чёрной пропасти, ведущей в никуда?

Вселенная необъятная и столь огромна, что кажется бескрайней. Для них – крошечных песчинок-людишек, неспособных повлиять на термоядерную эволюцию одной единственной, но жизненно необходимой для них звёзды, что есть космос? Достигнут ли они когда-либо такого уровня развития, что передвижение между вселенными станет для них как сделать шаг между платформой и трапом поезда? Тогда, наверное, уровень гелия в протозвезде не будет беспокоить высших созданий, они сами будут решать, когда звезда умрёт, а когда планетарный газ превратится в сверхновую.

Бесконечный поиск своего дома превратился в наваждение. Лишённая места под солнцем и твёрдой почвы под ногами, как долго цивилизация может оставаться собой, а не превратиться в горстку сумасшедших от безысходности людей? Замкнутые в маленьком пространстве своих станций и собственных иллюзий, ивлионцы могли бы ещё долго сражаться за право жить и продолжали бы лишь существовать. Сможет ли планета, словно высшими силами подаренная им, изменить отношение к себе и окружающим их расам? Никто пока не ведает, и вымирающей расе остаётся лишь надежда. Надежда, которая умрёт последней.

— Всё в порядке? Где мой муж? — раздался нетерпеливый голос Тантала, когда корабли вышли из подпространства и замерли в тридцати астрономических единицах от светила таланцев.

— Что лезешь в эфир? — заворчал Пелоп.

— Отставить разговорчики не по уставу. Тантал, совсем обнаглел, я тебя отстраняю от работы! — Деметр сердито бросал диспетчерам мысленные команды и проверял получаемые данные.

— Больно надо, всё равно не моя смена, и канал личный, — фыркнул Тантал.

— Личные разговоры будешь вести со мной вне рабочего времени, — Деметр переключился на общую систему связи, — Сцилл, убери с мостика эту балаболку. И посади его под арест на сутки, — усмехнулся капитан.

— Да, сэр, — мрачно произнёс лейтенант.

Разговор прервали странные помехи, изображение на экранах дрогнуло, и Деметр испуганно дёрнулся, когда его птичка на мгновение потеряла с ним связь. Не прошло и секунды, как всё восстановилось, но неприятное чувство свербело в душе, словно не только феникса, но и пилота пробило странным энергетическим потоком.

— Что это… что... — лицо Сцилла было перекошено от ужаса.

На соседнем экране вновь появился Тантал, омега сразу стал серьёзнее и быстро стал отдавать команды, выводя на общие экраны данные со сканеров: из подпространства выплыл огромный корабль всего в менее ста миллионов километров.

Переведя картинку на свой монитор, Деметр увидел гигантскую конусовидную машину, медленно двигающуюся мимо них. Размеры корабля можно было сравнить со спутником планеты, странный серо-голубой тон неизвестного материала загадочно отливал при свете таланского солнца. Громадина закрыла собой светило и замерла неподвижно, не подавая никаких признаков жизни. Странные помехи в сети продолжались, и до феникса капитана добирались лишь обрывки слов с фрегата. Команда была взволнована, но Сцилла умело держал их в руках. Из корпуса корабля появился тонкий луч, и Деметр дёрнулся, почувствовав, как по сетчатке глаза прошёлся яркий свет.

— Они нас сканируют! — донёсся из наушника голос Тантала.

— Подготовить боевую систему, вывести оставшиеся фениксы из ангара. Перевести энергию с двигателей на щиты, — чётко отдавал приказы лейтенант.

Деметр решил не вмешиваться, хотя понимал, что после варп-прыжка перевод энергии на щиты ослабит двигатели, и при внезапной атаке корабль не сразу будет готов к новому прыжку. С другой стороны щиты закроют фрегат от оружия, помогут выдержать встречу с таланцами и неизвестным противником.

— Откуда они взялись? Что наши хвалёные сканеры показывают? — капитан пытался разобраться в данных, что потоком посылал ему диспетчер.

— Сканеры засекли их, но они прошли подпространство слишком быстро. Точное место входа рассчитать не удалось… но они не из Ланиакеи, — быстро отрапортовал Тантал и замолк.

— Как такое возможно? — Деметр наконец отыскал показатели нового оборудования и теперь сверялся с координатами из каталога.

Неизвестный корабль продолжал неподвижно висеть, не предпринимая никаких действий. Его тяжёлый массивный корпус впечатлял размерами и пугал молчанием. Кто были незнакомцы? Враги? Новый противник, прибывший из далёкой вселенной, чтобы вступить в борьбу за ресурсы и планеты? Или они просто исследовали дальний космос, не собираясь ни воевать, ни сотрудничать?

Из диспетчерской снова понеслись данные: несколько тысяч кораблей талланцев поднялись с поверхности планеты и направились в сторону неизвестного объекта. Приближение паучьих кораблей не осталось незамеченным. Огромный гигант медленно повернулся, направляя острую часть конуса в сторону планеты, и замер, словно встречая штыком врага. Задняя часть корабля развернулась к ивлионцам, и Деметр с удивлением рассматривал странное шевеление на, казалось бы, неподвижной поверхности корпуса. Попытка просканировать корабль и понять, что же альфа увидел, не привела к успеху.

Сенсоры ивлионцев также не отмечали на неизвестном корабле ни жизненных показателей, ни энергетических всплесков. Возможно, неизвестный металл, закрывающий корпус, не пропускал ивлионцев под свою шкуру, а возможно, этот конус и не нёс в себе никого живого.

Когда корабли таланцев приблизились, Деметр приказал отвести фрегат к самой дальней планете, скрываясь от пауков и от незнакомцев, сам же, с небольшой поддержкой ещё трёх фениксов, войдя в невидимый режим, приблизился к месту встречи, включая режим внешний записи и собирая все возможные и невозможные данные этой встречи.

Чужеземный корабль чуть отодвинул боковые щитки корпуса, и сотни лучей ударили в приближающиеся пилотники. Таланцы не успели ни ответить, ни уйти с линии огня. Их корабли расплавились и, сжавшись до крошечной точки, просто исчезли.

— Что это за хрень?! — Деметр посылал со своего корабля данные диспетчерам, но те пока молчали.

— Какое-то энергетическое оружие, — ответил Пелоп, хотя это и так было ясно. В любом случае, чем бы не пользовались незнакомцы, ивлионцы о таком оружии ещё не слышали.

— Мы изучили лишь местное сверхскопление, и даже взрыв сверхновой не даст достаточной мощи, чтобы открыть червоточину в соседнее сверхскопление, — нервно произнёс второй диспетчер Ник, — несмотря на наши достижения и огромные способности, мы всего лишь мелкие сошки на пути тех, кто освоил вселенную по-настоящему. Для нас они словно боги – а нам остаётся лишь надеяться, что однажды одна из этих сверхцивилизаций не наступит случайно на нашу галактику, уничтожая все на своём пути.

— Сплюнь, — буркнул Деметр.

Конусообразный корабль ещё некоторое время стрелял в налетевших на него, словно рой пчёл, таланцев, а потом, направив свой пик в сторону солнца, выпустил широкий, чуть заметный луч. По собранным данным понять, что было предпринято незнакомцами, оказалось невозможно. Компьютеры повторяли загадочное «не подлежит определению» и упорно игнорировали присутствие нового врага. Словно выполнив свою задачу, корабль, не обращая внимания на суетившихся рядом пауков, направился в космос. Проплыв мимо фрегата ивлионцев, он снова замедлился, словно разглядывая и изучая его, а потом исчез. Нырнул в подпространство без подготовки и энергетического всплеска, которыми сопровождали свой вход в подпространство все другие известные ивлионцам расы.

Летевшие следом за неизвестным кораблём таланские войска на ивлионский фрегат внимания не обратили. Словно пустое место, они облетели фениксов и направились к своей планете, спеша туда по зову старших. Уже в тот момент в голове появились неприятные подозрения, и капитан стал пересматривать с последнего записанного боя полученные данные.

— Отлично. И как нам проверить свою систему, если таланцы нас игнорят? — вслух проворчал Деметр, стараясь отогнать противоестественный липкий страх.

— Капитан, — встревоженно сообщил Тантал, — множественное перемещение кораблей таланцев в сторону М77. Данные со сканеров очень точные, точки входа показывают с миллисекундами. Но точки выхода размыты. Нам нужно находиться непосредственно в М77, чтобы определить их.

Деметр быстро проверил через систему расстояние до М77 и возможность максимально быстро туда добраться. На его фениксе были установлены сканеры, и если хоть один корабль будет в той галактике, они смогут точно проверить работу украденной у ксирдов системы. В голове созрел убийственный план, но, желая скорее и эффективнее закончить работу, Деметр решился.

— Мессер, продолжать наблюдение. Сержант Плуто, приготовиться к прыжку, посмотрим, что они там в М77 забыли, — распорядился альфа.

— Капитан, — громко прервал его испуганный Ник, — на Кси Ори 460 ускорились катаклизмические процессы, сильная термоядерная активность. Повышено рентгеновское и радиоактивное излучение!

— Что там происходит? — Деметр пытался разобраться в слишком сложных данных, поступающих с корабля.

— Активный выброс вещества, содержащего продукты термодинамического синтеза. Звезда подходит к гравитационному коллапсу.

Деметр раздражённо повёл плечами, с трудом понимая, что Ник пытается сказать.

— Включи внешний обзор, — ещё более испуганно произнёс Пелоп капитану.

Деметр мысленно переключил настройки и замер, скованный животным страхом. Там, в черноте и вечной тишине вакуума, умирала звезда.

Огромный шар рос на глазах, выплёвывая сгустки обжигающего газа и затопляя звёздную систему взрывной волной.

— Всем кораблям приготовиться покинуть систему. Курс на М78. Задавайте обратный отсчёт, — отдал приказ капитан.

— Капитан, щиты включены, энергии для прыжка недостаточно, мы перенаправляем потоки, — передал Ник, и Деметр мысленно чертыхнулся.

— Уровень радиации критичен, активные частицы повреждают системы! — сообщили с корабля.

Деметр судорожно сжал руки, показалось, что там, за тонким слоем обшивки корабля, нарастает неестественный гул. Но космос был всё также беззвучен, и лишь беспорядочный удар частиц по корпусу заставлял кабину мелко содрогаться. Его феникс был готов к прыжку, но фрегату требовалось ещё немного времени. Времени, которого у них не было. Цифры быстро отсчитывали последние секунды перед прыжком, оставлять свой корабль капитан бы никогда не посмел, но корабль был под ответственностью лейтенанта Сциллы, который принял неверное решение. И если все они погибнут, кто известит остальных ивлионцев о существующей в космосе новой опасности?

— Все фениксы: покидаем Кси Ори, — произнёс он холодно, бросая последний взгляд на приближающийся огненный шар. Кажется, в его корабле стало невыносимо жарко, беспокойно пиликал датчик, предупреждающий о повышенной радиации. Помочь фрегату не было возможности, либо двигатели будут готовы до того, как станет слишком поздно, либо они все сгорят в коллапсе сверхновой.

— Там Тантал... — по личной связи сообщил Пелоп, с каким-то безумством смотря капитану в глаза.

— Наша миссия важнее. И мы ничего не можем сделать... — неуверено ответил Деметр, и Пелоп отключился.

От группы фениксов отделился один корабль и, набирая скорость, помчался к замершему беззащитному «Мессеру».

— Пелоп, вернись в строй. Это приказ!

— Пошёл на хуй! — ответил солдат, и связь прервалась.

Дойдя до конечной точки отсчёта, двигатели забросили фениксы в подпространство, оставляя фрегат и команду Деметра под взрывной волной.

>>Ланиакея — сверхскопление галактик, в котором, в частности, содержатся Сверхскопление Девы (составной частью которого является Местная группа, содержащая галактику Млечный путь с Солнечной системой и галактику Андромеды(М31)). В свою очередь, Ланиакея входит в комплекс сверхскоплений Рыб-Кита.  
>>1 астрономическая единица - =~150млн.км

## 10101\. Грани смерти

_Ты верный друг мой, спутник и товарищ, Нас вяжут битвы, тёмные пути. Через года и пепел от пожарищ Смогли с тобой живыми мы пройти. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Переход в подпространстве не зависит от расстояния и занимает сто девятнадцать минут сорок шесть секунд. На этом и строилась система сканирования, по крайней мере, это то, что уловил из объяснений техников Деметр. Сканеры показывали точное место выхода и время появления корабля. Это позволяло направить оружие на точку выхода и уничтожить противника до того как он успел бы что-то предпринять. И ни одна из доселе известных рас не владела достаточно мощными источниками, чтоб использовать в подпространстве щиты, и выпрыгнувший из червоточины или после варп-прыжка противник будет совершенно беззащитен те несколько секунд, которых будет достаточно для полного его уничтожения новым оружием ксирдов.

Время перелёта тянулось медленно, в подпространстве они были отрезаны от связи с внешним космосом, и тишина в эфире сводила с ума. Система феникса запустила освобождение от свободных нейтронов и активировала программу снижения радиации. Деметр, стараясь отвлечься, компоновал данные, полученные с корабля и собранные им во время нападения неизвестного. Кто были те космические странники, и чем не приглянулись им таланцы, Деметр не знал и был уверен, что никогда и не узнает. Столь могущественная раса, способная резко увеличить массы вещества звезды, участвующего в термоядерном горении, и привести её к термоядерному взрыву, была им пока незнакома, и альфа не стремился знакомиться.

Уровень радиации медленно падал, и Деметр, вытащив медицинский тестер, сделал себе несколько восстанавливающих инъекций. Сам феникс можно будет окончательно отчистить от облучения на любом большом корабле.

О том, смог ли фрегат успеть уйти в варп-прыжок, Деметр старался сейчас не думать. Фениксы отошли от корабля на небольшое расстояние, и перед прыжком Деметр почувствовал, как свет от умирающего солнца начинает опалять его звездолёт. У «Мессера» было всего несколько секунд в запасе, прежде чем звезда бы сожгла их. Быстрый перевод энергии к двигателям полностью снимал защиту с корабля, лишал его надежды пережить радиоактивный удар. И не требовалось быть учёным, чтобы понимать, что шансы фрегата стремились к нулю. А значит, и Пелоп, и Тантал погибли.

Мириться со смертью товарищей не хотелось. Всего несколько часов назад они спорили, ругались и по-дружески вели беседы, доказывая и себе, и другим, что чины не могут быть преградой для дружбы. Почти четыре года тесного общения и работы рядом с Пелопом сблизило их, наверное, сильнее, чем с Реем. Потому что Рею всегда был ближе по духу Арес.

Что для Деметра были его друзья? Когда жизнь толкает из одной передряги в другую, и рука об руку его поддерживают одни и те же ребята, невольно перестаёшь видеть их как что-то отдельное. Деметр чувствовал себя частью связанного механизма из трёх совершенно разных, но очень близких людей. А потом Ареса не стало. И прежний мир словно рухнул, развалился на кусочки, разделяя их общие жизни на маленькие осколки. Все углы вмиг стали острее, все недосказанные претензии, все упрёки и недовольства теперь мешали быть, как прежде. Пусть Рей ничего и не говорил, но Деметр чувствовал, как разладилась прежняя дружба – он давно был капитаном, а Рею не грозило повышение в ближайшем столетии. Деметр не потерял в лице Рея друга, но он потерял в нём часть себя. И их старой связи иногда до боли не хватало, потому что капитан скучал и мечтал вернуть прежние отношения.

С Пелопом всё было проще. Они оба знали, что рано или поздно молодой альфа из военной семьи будет поднят по служебной лестнице и, возможно, когда-либо станет начальником Деметра. Так или иначе, но капитанский ранг не мешал им общаться, проводить вместе время и высказывать то, что в душе накипело. Пусть даже с кулаками.

Деметр стал задумываться над такими вещами, которые раньше старался игнорировать, после потери Ареса. Смерть друга словно открыла глаза – показала, что любой человек может уйти, исчезнуть. А когда уходит близкий – это по-настоящему тяжело и больно. И потом Деметр твёрдо уверился, что будет держаться за Перси и не даст тому ни малейшей возможности оставить его. И сейчас Деметр совсем не хотел терять Пелопа и Тантала.

Оказавшись рядом с уже знакомой двойной звёздной системой и чёрной дырой, Деметр не почувствовал никакого облегчения. Да, он спасся, снова сбежал и выжил. А большая часть его дивизий осталась на фрегате и погибла.

Неуверенно запустил проверку пространства, выискивая выжившие корабли и собирая с них данные. На экране стали появляться один за другим фениксы, что были рядом с ним в момент взрыва, а потом возник и фрегат огромной серой точкой – безжизненный, без связи и почти без энергии. Капитан чуть не закричал от радости, что корабль успел уйти. Но это чувство тут же сменилось страхом и отчаянным пониманием, что выжить на «Мессере» было почти невозможно.

— Рядовой Мимант, примите данные с моего корабля, возьмите экипажи 003 и 005 и отправляйтесь к Оридиону, — Деметр отправил данные солдатам, что успели уйти в прыжок вместе с ним. Файл капитан закрыл личным ключом с доступом только для старших офицеров. — Сообщите полковнику Деймосу Холлу о сильном повреждении «Мессера», пусть они откроют червоточину и пришлют помощь.

Деметр старался не думать, что помогать некому. В конце концов, корабль здесь, и люди могли принять меры защиты, чтобы пережить жар и радиоактивный удар.

— Да, сэр, — раздалось в наушниках, и три феникса вновь ушли в прыжок.

С Деметром осталось ещё четыре корабля, и капитан повёл их к неподвижному фрегату. Корабль немного оплавился с одной стороны и не отвечал ни на какие сигналы, но, учитывая уровень повреждений, скорее всего системы связи были полностью сожжены. Посадочный ангар также не захотел открываться, и людям пришлось выбраться из фениксов и вручную открывать экстренный шлюз.

Ярко-красные мигающие лампочки аварийного освещения давили на нервы. В космолёте была отключена искусственная гравитация, и датчики скафандра показывали, что на фрегате очень низкий уровень кислорода. На уровень радиоактивного заражения он даже не хотел смотреть. Если кто-то и выжил на корабле, то они нуждались в серьёзной помощи.

Включив направляющие движки скафандра, Деметр направился к капитанскому мостику. Пока он добирался, то увидел лишь одного человека – тот был мёртв, и лицо несчастного было сильно обгоревшим. Сопровождающие рядовые были потрясены увиденным, и теперь тишину заполнили тихие комментарии и переговоры подчинённых. Двери в офицерский блок открылись не сразу, когда же створка отодвинулась, Деметр замер, с трудом успокаивая бешено стучащее сердце.

Тело лейтенанта Сциллы Таге медленно парило над капитанским креслом. Ник, младший диспетчер, сжался на своём месте. А возле кресла Тантала сидела фигура в скафандре и прижимала к себе тело омеги.

— Пелоп? — позвал капитан своего друга.

Солдат не шевельнулся, возможно, связь не работала, а возможно, он уже давно был мёртв. Приблизившись к нему, Деметр осторожно коснулся плеча мужчины. Пелоп вздрогнул и повернулся. Он был бледен, почти до синевы, но живой. Увидев перед собой капитана, он снова отвернулся, продолжая сжимать своего мужа. На движения Пелопа Тантал приоткрыл пожелтевшие глаза и скривил обожжённое лицо в кривой усмешке.

— Этому идиоту всё смешно, — стараясь сдержать слёзы, Деметр попытался пошутить.

Отстегнув Сциллу, которому уже нельзя было помочь, Деметр запустил системы восстановления и очистки от радиации. Никто, кроме старших офицеров корабля, не смог бы это сделать, и если бы он не отыскал «Мессер», все находившиеся на нём люди всё равно бы погибли, так как Сцилла не успел активировать восстановление. Корабль словно заскрипел, не желая оживать. Повреждённые боты первым делом принялись чинить себя и себе подобных, а потом уже занялись корпусом и жизнеобеспечением.

— Прочешите корабль и отправьте всех живых в медотсек, — приказал Деметр рядовым.

Через пару минут, когда красные предупреждающие лампочки сменились на оранжевые, а потом на зелёные, Деметр снял с себя шлем. И тут же закашлялся, потому что воздух в помещении был обжигающе горячим. Системы охлаждения всё ещё не работали, и поступающий кислород не мог снизить температуру в помещении.

Закончив с машиной, Деметр подошёл к Нику, проверяя состояние диспетчера. Омега был жив, тяжело дышал и казался варёным – кожа была опухшая и покрасневшая. Вытащив тестер из его костюма, Деметр сделал парню несколько уколов и взял на руки. Система гравитации вновь работала, но Ник был лёгким, почти невесомым.

— Пелоп, сможешь дотянуть Тантала до медотсека? Там должны быть антирадиационные капсулы.

— Да, — хрипло ответил альфа.

Деметру пришлось идти рядом с сержантом и придерживать его, чтобы тот не упал. В медотсеке уже находились около двадцати человек – те, кто смог прийти туда сам, и кого привели фениксы. В каюте первой помощи суетились двое из троих медиков. Третий лежал под колпаком работающей восстановительной капсулы.

— Капитан! — с пола поднялся один из солдат. — Вы живы! А что с другими фениксами?

— Большинство ушло со мной в прыжок, остальные погибли, — Деметр пытался вспомнить, кто именно был в тот момент в космосе, и не смог, — сейчас я направил троих ребят к Оридиону, и, надеюсь, через пару часов с нами будет открыт канал связи, и прибудет помощь.

Вручив Ника медикам, Деметр помог Пелопу уложить Тантала на одну из кушеток, а заодно и лечь самому альфе. Медбрат сделал Танталу ещё несколько уколов и вставил в затылочный разъём флешку, отключающую нервную систему, чтобы омега не мучился от боли. Сев рядом с Пелопом, Деметр, наклонившись к нему, тихо произнёс:

— Вы оба мне дороги. И ты, и Тантал. Я рад, что вы не погибли. И прости…

Пелоп кивнул, а потом, улыбнувшись, похлопал капитана по руке, чувствуя в его голосе раскаяние.

— Ты – выживальщик. Всегда найдёшь способ, как выбраться, справиться с любой хуйней и вернуться домой. Полезное свойство для офицера. А будь ты благородным индюком и заставь всех вернуться на корабль, мы бы все дружно отправились в ад. А так – через пару часов можно дождаться помощи, — Пелоп ненадолго замолчал, а потом, повернув голову в сторону мужа, продолжил, — и если бы корабль не успел прыгнуть, я бы предпочёл сгореть там заживо.

Переведя взгляд на капитана, сержант сжал другу руку.

— Уверен, твой холодный прагматический ум ещё не раз вытащит нас из жопы.

Деметр только усмехнулся.

— Поправляйтесь, вам ещё наказание отбывать за неподчинение приказам.

Связь с их домом установилась через три часа. Всё это время Деметр ходил по кораблю, помогал выжившим и проверял системы восстановления. Сильные повреждения корабля оказались фатальными, и фрегат, даже после замены важнейших деталей, не был пригоден к жизни. Радиационный фон был приведён в норму, а пострадавшая от ионизирующего воздействия электроника была заменена, тяжёлые ионы выведены из биологических и механических материалов, и люди могли спокойно перемещаться по кораблю, не опасаясь за свои жизни. Но двигатели были почти полностью уничтожены резким прыжком, и было проще построить новый корабль, чем восстанавливать этот. Потому, собрав все пригодные для использования материалы и отправив экипаж в спасательный крейсер, несколько кораблей мусорщиков забрали «Мессер» на переработку.

По возвращению в Оридион, Деметра домой не отпустили. С капитана потребовали срочных отчётов, и на ночь альфе пришлось остаться на третьей военной базе. Перед сном он позвонил младшему мужу, желая просто увидеть его и сказать, что задержится ещё на некоторое время. Перси по вифону выглядел нервным, странно, скомкано улыбался, и всё же Деметр был счастлив говорить с ним, слышать его голос и знать, что очень скоро они будут рядом, и капитан сможет обнять своего супруга.

На следующее утро капитана пригласили на общее совещание касательно полученных данных, и Деметру пришлось более восьми часов рассказывать и пересказывать происшествие у Кси Ори. Известие о существовании столь могущественной расы, прибывшей в их галактики с другой части вселенной, повергла старшие умы ивлионцев в шок. Полковники перешёптывались, переспрашивали и строили теории. Но самое неприятное, в течение всего разговора Деметр чувствовал, что ему что-то недоговаривают, скрывают. Капитан был словно недостаточно высокого ранга, чтобы быть посвящённым во все секреты и тайны своей расы.

Ближе к вечеру на собрание прибыли аналитики, и у Деметра появилась возможность помолчать и послушать. Сделанный анализ записи не привёл его в восторг – оружие незнакомцев имело общее происхождение с оружием герроков, и, как ни странно, аналитики озвучили его и опасения – герроки с лёгкостью могли уничтожить их новый дом, взорвав звезду рядом с Ивлионией. Эта новость вызвала ещё больший ажиотаж и споры между полковниками.

Сразу после этого совещания генерал вызвал Деметра к себе и с мрачным лицом налил два стакана дорогого коньяка. Сразу стало ясно, что разговор будет неофициальным, но и не приятным. Кольнула мысль, что Перси что-то рассказал отцу, и Жану это не пришлось по душе, но, с другой стороны, капитан был уверен, что у него есть веские причины и оправдания для каждого нехорошего поступка.

— То, что я сейчас скажу, не должно выйти за стены моего кабинета, — Жан сел ближе и открыл перед зятем виртуальный экран. — Четыре дня назад в Оридионе появились герроки…

Деметр вздрогнул, после сегодняшних новостей об оружии врага страх холодными клешнями стянул сердце.

— Официально, для репортёров – они прибыли к нам случайно, пришли наблюдать. И мне хотелось бы, чтобы так оно и было, — генерал вздохнул и вылил в себя бокал, — но герроки связались с командованием флота. Выбрали нужный канал и передали сообщение только офицерам, только военным, словно не собирались вмешивать в разговоры гражданских. Информация пришла на новоотстроенную вторую военную базу, где защита связи самая высокая, а значит, герроки имеют знания, чтобы взломать любой наш сигнал. Или… — генерал странно посмотрел на Деметра. — Или кто-то сливает им информацию.

— Что было в послании? — капитан постарался пропустить последнюю информацию мимо ушей, это казалось абсурдом.

— Герроки заявили, что дают нам полгода, специалисты перевели их запрос в наше время, на принятие решения. И если мы откажемся сотрудничать, то они зачислят нашу расу как подлежащую уничтожению, — Жан поморщился, — условия все те же – мы станем их колонией, выплатим заоблачный долг перед их цивилизацией, и они будут распоряжаться нашими жизнями по своему усмотрению.

— А также предлагают нам защиту? — Деметр помнил, что было в прошлом послании. Известие о первом предложении герроков попало в прессу и привело к распрям на нижних уровнях.

— Возможно. В этот раз они ничего не сказали по этому поводу. И после уничтожения таланцев это кажется ещё более подозрительным. Я не хочу нагнетать обстановку, но присутствие герроков в нашей системе означает лишь одно – мы больше от них не защищены, и скрываться не имеет смысла. С сегодняшнего дня ты получишь новое назначение, — твёрдо продолжал Жан, — за успешную операцию я повышаю тебя до должности майора, и завтра вечером на шестой станции будет проходить официальное награждение всех, кто за последний год проявил себя как достойный боец Ивлионии. Тебе также будет вручена награда за проявленный героизм, и ты получишь её уже как майор элитного флота фениксов. Завтра же вечером вернёшься на базу, чтобы приступить с утра к новым обязанностям, так что много не пей. Поздравляю тебя, — генерал разлил новую порцию напитка и, подняв бокал, продолжил: — И я рад, что у моего сына столь успешный альфа.

— Благодарю, — ответил Деметр, но незаметно сжал кулаки – у него снова не будет и дня, чтобы побыть с мужем. Всего несколько часов встречи, и офицеру придётся покинуть станцию.

Генерал криво усмехнулся.

— Ты начнёшь подготовку к переезду станций к новой Ивлионии. Герроки смогут отыскать нас и тут, и там, нет смысла больше торчать в космосе, когда у нас есть планета. Жить тебе придётся на военной базе, готовить новых стрелков и пехотную команду, что будет подчиняться мне. Сейчас пехотинцы оказались в довольно приоритетном положении и пытаются давить на воздушный флот. Шесть частей пехоты уже расселены на планете в качестве охранников и поддержки. На них испытывали антивирусную вакцину, чтобы наши люди не умирали от местных вирусов, и пехота продолжает требовать к себе повышенного внимания. Уверен, ты сможешь с этим справиться.

— Буду рад служить. Сколько времени у меня уйдёт? Когда червоточина будет открыта для перевоза станций?

— Чем скорее, тем лучше. Испытывать систему я поручу другому капитану, и будем надеяться, что через полгода она будет исправна, а иначе Ивлионии может больше и не быть. За эти полгода мы должны полностью перебраться к планете и начать расселение. Так что для перегона первых трёх станций у тебя не более трёх месяцев. Перси предупреди, что видеться с ним не сможешь – будешь работать.

Деметр невольно сжал подлокотники, он мечтал совершенно об ином, и сейчас выходит, что он вновь обманул своего омегу.

— Кстати, о Персефоне, — генерал нахмурился и с неудовольствием посмотрел на зятя. — Почему ты не можешь приструнить его? Я был уверен, что с твоей хваткой унять его не будет проблем.

— Что произошло? — стараясь сохранять спокойствие, поинтересовался Деметр.

— Всю неделю, что тебя не было, бегал к нам и расспрашивал, какими путями можно получить развод! Омеге почти тридцатник, а мозгов как у его кошки! Хорошо, что ты додумался его пометить.

Деметр коротко кивнул, хотя внутри всё просто сжалось от неприятного чувства холода. Перси даже, несмотря на метку и ребёнка, всё ещё хотел уйти.

— Вечно у омег в головах романтика, он чуть ли не с младшей школы мечтал о каком-то выдуманном альфе. В университете только им и бредил. Я был несказанно рад, что он не стал устраивать сцены, когда я пригласил тебя. Уже только этот факт показался мне удачей, и я надеялся, что ты найдёшь на него управу, — генерал уже отошёл и теперь просто ворчал, — а теперь, похоже, снова вспомнил о своей придуманной любви. Весь в своего папу пошёл, такой же упрямый и самоуверенный, — добавил он тише и с сожалением вздохнул.

— Могу я узнать, что случилось с вашим первым омегой? — Деметр с разочарованием понимал, что был той самой любовью Перси, и что бежать он хочет не к ней, а от неё.

— Погиб в космосе, — коротко ответил Жан, но потом продолжил, — он работал в исследовательской группе, и на их корабль напали таланцы. Потому я безгранично счастлив, что пауки уничтожены. Ненавижу тварей, мерзкие уродцы, убили наших не меньше, чем ксирды. И если бы просто убили... Надеюсь, таланцы сгорели в муках.

Деметр, опустив голову, вспомнил одного знакомого, который почти двадцать лет назад с такой же ненавистью отзывался о пауках, потому что те убили его папу. Воспоминание о маленьком мальчике из прошлого странно кольнуло сердце, словно он упустил какую-то деталь, но думать сейчас об этом было некогда.

Освободился Деметр от генерала поздно, поезда уже не ходили, и ему пришлось ночевать на базе. Перед сном он сделал звонок мужу, и Перси отвечал так, словно и не пытался втайне от альфы найти способ уйти от него. Младший муж был спокоен, немного холоден, но при этом Деметр чувствовал, что Перси намного более бодрый и счастливый, чем был неделю назад. Всё же весть о ребёнке дала ему силы, и омега жил, стараясь не вспоминать о плохом. Известие, что завтрашним вечером они с мужем отправятся на светский приём, Перси взволновало, и Деметр не смог скрыть своей улыбки, любуясь на загоревшиеся глаза младшего.

На следующий день уже после двенадцати Деметр покинул базу, намереваясь хоть немного побыть с мужем и подготовиться к награждению. В поезде он встретил Пелопа, и тот радостно пожал руку друга.

— Представляешь, нас всех представят к награде! — сразу начал делиться своими новостями Пелоп. — А ещё меня повысили. Я мичман! Не могу поверить! — солдат показал свои новые знаки отличия на вещах, а Деметр лишь усмехнулся, радуясь за товарища – известие новостью для него не являлось, он сам подписывал документы сержанта на повышение.

— Сегодня вечером едешь на приём? — поинтересовался он у друга, не собираясь пока рассказывать, что стал майором.

— Нет, не хочу пересекаться с отцом, — покачал головой Пелоп. — Мечтаю просто спокойно провести вечер с Танталом. Когда ещё на гражданке побудем? Завтра всё по-новой, служба, вылеты… эх.

— Я переведу вас в свою команду, — твёрдо сказал Деметр.

— Спасибо, — Пелоп улыбнулся, и майор понял, что ему тепло от этой улыбки. Но улыбка быстро исчезла с лица солдата, и он вновь стал серьёзнее, — слышал, что герроки появились у нас в системе? — Деметр коротко кивнул. — А ещё пошли странные разговоры, что правительство отдаст им Каллиопу. Просто выдаст станцию вместо ресурсов, со всеми людьми, которые там сейчас живут.

— Глупая болтовня.

— Учитывая, что восстания там не прекращаются, люди, зажатые в тиски, сопротивляются, пытаются выжить, и обходятся с ними крайне сурово. Теперь уже не только газ, но и электроразряды, и даже оружие пехоты идёт в дело. Ты ведь знаешь, что жителей нижних этажей не будут переселять на планету, и они сейчас на правах скота – никому не нужны и не имеют будущего?

— Почему не будут?

— Те, кому никогда не делали прививок, почти не имеют своего иммунитета, — пояснил Пелоп, — они просто не выживут среди новой биосферы.

— А как же вакцина?

— Она не поможет.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я же хотел стать биотехнологом, забыл? — усмехнулся Пелоп. — Возможно, позже правительство выделит средства на купол, но какой смысл перебираться из одной тюрьмы в другую? Их положение безнадёжно, и они надеются хотя бы выбраться из западни, которую сейчас представляет собой умирающая станция.

— Ясно.

Прибыв на Мельпомену, они распрощались, и Деметр снова пообещал заняться его переводом. Домой альфа ехал в приподнятом настроении, даже, несмотря на то, что генерал сообщил о попытках Перси развестись. Видеть младшего хотелось нестерпимо, и, едва попав в квартиру, Деметр сразу подбежал к омеге, который возился с чем-то на кухне, и крепко обнял его.

— Деметр! — Перси вздрогнул. — С возвращением.

— Скучал по тебе, — альфа стал покрывать шею младшего поцелуями и несколько раз лизнул свою метку, чувствуя при этом невыносимую нежность. Перси немного зажался, но не вырывался, позволяя своему мужу делать, что тому нравится.

— Я готовлю ужин. Ты голоден?

— Как волк! Что ты готовишь?

— Шницель с грибной подливой.

— Звучит чарующе, — Деметр оставил ещё один поцелуй на шее омеги и сел за стол. — Подобрал, что надеть на вечер? Или мы можем съездить купить тебе хороший костюм.

— Спасибо, у меня всё есть, — холодно произнёс Перси и, разложив еду на тарелки, сел рядом.

Ужин вышел отменный, Деметру хотелось улыбаться, светиться от радости, что Перси с ним рядом и сидит так близко, что можно коснуться его руки. Только вот омега старался прикосновений избегать.

— Скорее всего, через три месяца Мельпомена переедет к новой Ивлионии, и начнётся расселение, — поделился он новостями, когда с ужином было покончено, — к сожалению, из-за работы я не смогу навещать тебя. Но мы сможем звонить друг другу каждый вечер.

Перси тяжело вздохнул и, опершись на кухонную стойку, осторожно поднял на мужа взгляд.

— Не надо звонить. Мне хотелось бы спокойно провести это время, не думая ни о чём. Я смогу забыть обо всех проблемах, если тебя не будет рядом.

Деметра это ранило, быстро поднявшись и приблизившись к нему, он сердито посмотрел омеге в глаза.

— Почему ты продолжаешь настаивать на разводе? Ты ведь понимаешь, что не получишь его? — Деметр невольно сказал это слишком грубо, но внутри от разочарования всё кипело.

— Я не люблю тебя. И мне тяжело с этим жить.

— Не любишь? — Деметр схватил его за кисть, вышло слишком сильно, и Перси вздрогнул, но альфа не хотел его отпускать. — Мы будем семьёй, — сказал он мягче, пытаясь сдержать все свои клокочущие эмоции, — мы будем вместе, и ты будешь любить меня, — он нежно провёл рукой по его щеке. Перси отвёл взгляд, но Деметр хотел видеть его глаза, смотреть на него и чувствовать обожание. Чуть потянув за подбородок, альфа прижался к губам и, даже не видя ответа, углубил поцелуй, просто чтобы почувствовать вкус мяты.

— Прости, — Перси отодвинулся, — я постараюсь. Но не сейчас. Пока мне слишком тяжело простить и забыть. Я натерпелся с тобой слишком многого, пережил и принял тебя таким, какой ты есть. Но также понял, что как бы ты не пытался поддержать меня, рядом с тобой я испытываю боли больше, чем… чем другого нежного и нужного чувства, — голос Перси звучал неуверенно, словно он не мог подобрать точных слов для своих объяснений или просто не мог понять, что же в действительности чувствует к Деметру, — и от боли никуда уже не деться, а чувства даже если и остались, то слишком измучены. Я пытаюсь сохранить их где-то внутри себя, но стараюсь о них не вспоминать. Пока. Пусть будут, как данность и часть меня, но у меня нет сил что-то исправлять и двигаться дальше. Хочу остановиться. Замереть. Лишь бы не бередить рану. Когда родится ребёнок, я смогу делить свои чувства вместе с ним. Будет проще. А пока, Деметр, если ты действительно смог полюбить меня, отпусти.

— Нет.

## 10110\. Мир за пределами нашего созвездия

Слово вырвалось быстрее, чем альфа успел подумать. Но он не мог отпустить Перси, не мог его потерять. Потому что Перси всегда был только его. Чуть кашлянув, Деметр отошёл, стыдясь этого безумного чувства собственичества и понимая, что просьбой его упрямый и слишком целеустремлённый муж не успокоится. Но сейчас он был уверен, что не отпустит. И если надо – удержит силой.

— Соберись, пожалуйста. Нам через два часа выходить на приём.

Перси устало и обречённо вздохнул. Ему хотелось сказать что-то ещё, объясниться, но после проигнорированного признания, он не видел смысла обсуждать свои чувства. Деметр смотрел на него с тяжёлым чувством вины, и не мог ничего изменить. Перси был ему нужен, но альфа не до конца понимал, к чему могут привести их отношения. Слишком мало светлого осталось, слишком тяжёлый камень лёг между ними. Но Деметр хотел верить, что, как и любому цветку, Перси просто не хватает солнечного света.

— Может, съездим перед встречей к Тику? На седьмом красиво, можно прогуляться рядом с парком, — альфа мягко улыбнулся, стараясь просто успокоить мужа.

— Хорошо, мне действительно этого хотелось, — послушно кивнул Перси, и Деметру сразу стало легче.

— Тик будет рад нас видеть?

— Да, — Перси рассмеялся, и у альфы по коже мурашки побежали от удовольствия. Слышать, как Перси смеётся, было невероятно приятно, — ему нравится моё общество. И он так и не поверил мне, что я беременный, — омега положил руку на живот, и Деметр осторожно отнял её, прижимая к своим губам. Перси замер, удивлённый такому проявлению нежности. — Я и сам не слишком поверил. Столько лет не мог забеременеть, а теперь – словно чудо.

— Никакое не чудо, — Деметр ещё раз поцеловал мягкую ладонь и с неохотой отпустил её. — Всё правильно. Так и должно быть. Срок моей вазэктомии подошёл к концу, и теперь у нас будет много, очень много детей.

Деметр не придал значения своим словам, у него была твёрдая уверенность, что генерал Жан Энгер сообщил своему сыну о таком незначительном недостатке солдата. Но, услышав это, лицо у Перси изменилось, словно ледяная волна пробежала по коже, и он изумлённо посмотрел на альфу.

— Повтори. Что ты сейчас сказал! — голос Перси был сухим, колючим, как искусственный снег.

— О чём?

— О вазэктомии.

— Я рассказывал твоему отцу о ней ещё до замужества. Это не так уж и важно...

— Это единственное важное во всех наших отношениях! — Перси сказал это очень резко, обрывая его и отталкивая его руки. — Почему ты не сказал об этом мне? Или что, по-твоему, после стольких течек, проведённых с тобой, я не буду ожидать детей?

— Я не придал этому значения, да и о детях мы ни разу не говорили...

— Потому что не о чем было говорить! — ещё резче произнёс омега. — Я пять лет не мог забеременеть. Ты думаешь, меня это делало счастливым? Я ходил по врачам, полагая, что бесплоден, искал способы встать в очередь на получение ребёнка. Я был уверен, что ты выкинешь меня за ненадобностью, когда узнаешь, что я бракованный! Но всё это время причина была в тебе!

— Но... — Деметр не успел ничего сказать, Перси залепил ему сильную пощёчину и отвернулся, пряча появившиеся на глазах слёзы.

— Думал, что, родив ребёнка, я не буду таким одиноким. Что дожидаться твоего кратковременного появления будет не так больно. Тик родил двоих, и я нянчил своих сводных братьев, думая только о том, что самому мне никогда не испытать радости рождения малыша. Ненавидел себя сильнее, чем твои измены, и был готов прощать тебе всё на свете, лишь бы в мои тридцать ты оставил меня рядом с собой. Все эти любовники, другие омеги подле тебя уже не отталкивали так сильно, как мысль о том, что я бесполезный кусок дерьма, не способный даже подарить тебе наследника. Видя тебя в объятиях других, уговаривал себя смириться, терпеть, позволить тебе уходить, и может, кто-то родит тебе вместо меня. Я был даже согласен, если бы ты взял в семью другого, лишь бы не выбрасывал меня, — его голос сорвался, Перси зажал рот рукой, но быстро взял себя в руки и повернулся к альфе с каменным лицом, только тонкие дорожки от слёз напоминали о недавней слабости. — Ты представить не можешь, через какой ад мне пришлось пройти, ломая себя и свои чувства, изворачиваясь и подстраиваясь под твои привычки и желания в своей слепой и безрассудной любви.

— Перси, я, правда, не подумал… — Деметр ошарашено смотрел на мужа и не мог найти слов.

— И не надо! — Перси холодно взмахнул перед его лицом рукой, бросая в него кольцо. — Всё выгорело. Не осталось ни чувств, ни желания к тебе. А теперь и последние толики надежды рассеялись. Даже если ты не дашь мне развод, я никогда не буду с тобой. И не смогу больше любить. Мне плевать на твои чувства. От них ни тепло, ни холодно. От них тошно!

— Не надо так, Перси, — Деметр попытался перехватить его за кисть, но Перси вырвался и с высокомерием взглянул ему в глаза.

— Рожу и отдам тебе твоё дитя. Лучше отправиться на принудительные работы, чем терпеть твоё безжалостное бессердечие.

— Прекрати. Одумайся. У нас будет своя планета. Свой дом и дети под голубым небом. Как ты сам и хотел. Зачем всё рушить сейчас, когда счастье так близко?

— Я не рушу. Ничего и нет. И никогда не было. Потому что одиннадцать лет назад ты забыл, кто я такой!

Перси резко развернулся и ушёл в кабинет. Дверь в комнату с грохотом хлопнула, запирая от Деметра его мужа, и альфа обессиленно замер, с трудом глотая сухой воздух. В голове не укладывались мысли, как такая простая мелочь, обычная деталь его повседневной жизни, к которой он за многие годы привык, могла так сильно сказаться на их отношениях с Перси. Неужели Перси действительно мучился всё это время и не сказал ни слова? Не обмолвился никак о том, что переживает, что думает, и как для него это важно. Если бы Перси не молчал, поделился своими мыслями, Деметр давно сказал бы ему всё, объяснился бы в спокойной обстановке. А теперь Перси не желает принимать его...

Альфа, сев перед ТВ, не заметил, как пробежали полчаса, и Перси вышел из своего укрытия. Омега приоделся, уложил волосы и был готов к выходу.

— Собирайся. Ты ведь сказал, что это для тебя важно. Я не подведу, пока что всё ещё твой муж, — голос омеги был ледяным, и в нём сквозили нотки пренебрежения.

Деметр удивлённо его осмотрел. Привычно прекрасный, безупречный, но теперь совсем чужой. Холод Перси был виден в глазах, в движениях, во всём. И альфа не представлял, как это изменить. Хотелось коснуться его, сжать в объятиях, чтобы он почувствовал, как сильно стучит сердце альфы при одной только мысли о нём. Сейчас вся жизнь, свернувшись до одной небольшой комнаты, была наполнена лишь чувствами и нежностью, которую некому больше было отдавать.

Словно на автомате Деметр переоделся в дорогой костюм и, несколько раз покрутив галстук, беспомощно опустил руки. Кошка, запрыгнув на спинку дивана, насмешливо поглядывала на нерадивого хозяина. Он столько лет сражался, выживал, защищал своих и убивал врагов. Он поднялся из самых низов – выбрался из развалин Каллиопы, и сейчас на огромной голубой планете его ждёт собственный дом рядом с бескрайним озером. Но он так и не научился справляться с галстуком без Перси. Омега заметил это, в глазах его скользнула теплота, словно отцовское покровительство, и Перси немного улыбнулся:

— Ты всё так же не научился его завязывать?

Омега подошёл к мужу, лёгким движением сложил ленту в несколько раз и продел уголок в нужный узел. Пальцы младшего скользнули по вороту рубашки, укладывая его, коснулись шеи, и у Деметра от этого лёгкого прикосновения по всему телу побежали мурашки.

Он обнял Перси, положил руки на спину, вдохнул аромат его духов у шеи, надеясь отыскать хотя бы слабый отголосок мяты. Так не хватало этого мятного пряного вкуса на губах, так хотелось коснуться Перси, почувствовать его обнажённую кожу в своих пальцах. Грудь сдавило непереносимое чувство отчаяния, чувство потери. Словно Перси мог исчезнуть сейчас, ускользнуть из его крепких рук и больше никогда не появиться в его жизни. Деметр вцепился в него сильнее, боясь отпустить и позволить ему уйти. Медленно покрывая шею поцелуями, он приподнял омеге рубашку, пробираясь к заветному теплу.

— Хочу тебя, — почти задыхаясь, шепнул он на ухо мужу. Провёл рукой по пояснице, коснулся губами мягких чувственных губ.

Перси замер, неуверенный, не зная, что ждать от альфы и что самому предпринять. Ответил на поцелуй смазано, словно боясь его, и попытался оттолкнуть.

— Не сейчас, — от холода в голосе омеги у Деметра всё внутри задрожало. Он был так нужен и с каждым мгновением становился всё нужнее. Перси всегда был в его мыслях и уже давно, и теперь-то Деметр был уверен, что они могут быть рядом, вместе, как полноценная семья. Потому что у них будет ребёнок и свой дом.

— Сейчас! — твёрже прошептал альфа и, резко развернув Перси, толкнул его на диван.

Желания захлёстывали с головой, хотелось прикасаться к нему, чувствовать, владеть. Хотелось быть для него всем, как когда-то и Деметр был для Перси. Альфа жадно вцепился в пересохшие губы, сдавил их, с трудом гася в себе рвущийся стон. Он желал этого омегу, как не желал никого другого. Это были не плотские желания тела, это была разрывающая всепоглощающая сила в его сердце, которую было необходимо насытить, напитать сотней поцелуев и словами нежности.

— Перси, — Деметр задыхался, стаскивая с омеги одежду и сжимая его одеревеневшие руки, — ответь же мне...

Омега не шевелился, зажался, словно испуганный заяц в тисках удава, прикрыл глаза, безропотно отдаваясь старшему мужу, подчиняясь ему, как и всегда. Но без его страсти, без любви это было всё пустым и ничтожным.

— Ну же! Перси! — Деметр сильнее сдавил ему плечи, толкнул на диван, словно надеясь выжать из него хоть слово. Но омега всё так же был холоден. Альфа судорожно вцепился в его губы, насильно требуя ответа, опустился к шее и сжал зубами тонкую кожу. Омега задёргался, задышал глубже, Деметр же стащил с них обоих штаны и спешно ворвался в желанное тело. Перси выгнулся, широко распахивая глаза от боли, Деметр застонал, охваченный жаром и счастьем от обладания. Перси был так нужен, и он рядом дрожал в его руках, сжимал его изнутри и откидывал голову, открывая нежную шею.

Внутри альфы всё рвалось и билось от отчаяния. Хотелось кричать, сжимать сладкое тело под собой. Хотелось заставить его отвечать и чувствовать всё то же, что сейчас чувствовал Деметр. Было больно, внутри жгло сердце, болезненное соитие, неподготовленный омега слишком сильно сдавил его в тисках, всхлипы альфы вырывались вместе с сильным толчками. А потом фонтаном брызнули в тело омеги, заставляя испытывать болезненный оргазм и сильнейшую душевную боль.

Перси больше не любил. Не желал его. Не был рядом...

Омега с трудом поднялся. Чуть пошатываясь, направился в душ. По внутренней стороне бедра тоненькой струйкой полилась розовая смесь спермы и крови, и Деметр зажмурил глаза, надеясь, что он сдохнет сейчас же тут на диване. Потому что без Перси жизни больше не существовало.

***

_Что есть признанья, если не подарок? Души вливанья в чувственны слова, Но ты молчишь, молчания огарок Мне не зажечь, когда душа – зола. (с)Эрнест Степке_

На приём доехали в молчании. Перси, казалось, даже не замечал присутствия старшего мужа. Деметру же было стыдно посмотреть на него. Из-за своих собственных желаний и слабости он вновь причинил ему боль, и Перси ни слова не сказал. Временами Деметру казалось, что Перси не имеет границ терпения, что его омега всегда будет принадлежать ему и сносить любые невзгоды. Оказалось, чтобы сломать эту грань, многого и не надо. Просто дать надежду и снова её отобрать.

Люди часто ошибаются, сходят с верного пути и ломают существование и себе, и другим. В семейной жизни Деметра было слишком много ошибок, чтобы их можно было так просто исправить. Ни слова, ни поцелуи не вернут потраченных впустую пяти лет. За каждый вздох Перси Деметр корил себя, за каждую пролитую слезу – хотел убить. Но одних сожалений недостаточно.

«Всё в этом мире имеет последствия», — говорил ему Перси, да он и сам пришёл к такому выводу, только, казалось, не понимал, что может его ждать за безрассудные поступки по отношению к влюблённому омеге. Солдат никогда ничего не обещал, и Перси не говорил, что ждёт. Но сейчас, смотря в безразличные холодные глаза своего младшего мужа, Деметр осознал, что чувствовал Перси пять лет назад, когда влюблённый, восторженный юноша самозабвенно отдавался ему, горящий от любви и нежности, даря не только своё тело, но и свою душу. И Деметр плюнул в эту душу, отказавшись от любви, которая была так сильно сейчас ему нужна.

Холод младшего мужа – следствие его ошибок.

Неужели их всесильное человечество добилось столь многого, но не смогло научить своих детей выбирать правильные решения и совершать правильные поступки?

Если бы у Деметра была возможность вернуться назад в прошлое, он никогда бы не посмел обидеть Перси, никогда не ушёл бы, оставляя одного, и не отпустил. Но время не повернёшь вспять, не исправишь то, что уже натворил, и Деметру придётся всю жизнь жить с осознанием своих грехов. Возможно, Перси простит, позволит им быть вместе, а возможно, в будущем Деметра ждало холодное одиночество на их планете. В их доме.

Потеряв расположение младшего мужа, светлые мечты стали казаться альфе ещё более привлекательными, потому что выглядели теперь несбыточными и недостижимыми. Деметр не представлял, что ему сделать, чтобы добиться прощения Перси, он не просто поскользнулся и оступился – а давно сошёл с предначертанной дороги и не знал, как отыскать тот самый верный путь, чтобы всё встало на свои места. И никогда не умел.

На встрече были сотни знакомых и не очень лиц. Все собрались в большом конференц-зале, где полковник Деймос Холл вкратце рассказал о заслугах группы исследователей, благодаря которым система защиты почти готова к использованию, также описал работы, проведённые рядом с планетой, которую уже официально называли Ивлиония. Под конец полковник упомянул появление герроков в Оридионе.

Несколько десятков журналистов вели съёмку с дальних рядов зала. Когда им было позволено задавать вопросы, их оказалось слишком много, и Деймос Холл, откашлявшись, уступил место своему секретарю. Старшим офицерам были предоставлены кресла в первых рядах, и на стоящих рядом столиках стояли закуски, вода и шампанское. Пока секретарь пытался справиться с навалившимися на него вопросами, к столику Деметра подошёл майор Лето Тартар вместе с младшим мужем и пожал товарищу руку.

— Поздравляю, солдат, всего три года назад ты был мичманом под моим командованием, а сегодня ты майор, и тебя ждёт очередная награда за успешно проделанную работу! — Лето был в приподнятом настроении, и Деметр слегка улыбнулся, понимая, что избавиться от него и его разговоров ему не удастся.

— Познакомься, это мой муж Персефон Оксиген.

— Так вот он какой, — Лето странно подмигнул сослуживцу, а Деметр невольно поморщился, вспоминая, что в прошлый раз майор видел его в компании Эола. — Приятно познакомиться. А это мой муж Аполло Тартар, — Лето ласково подал руку немного усталому беременному омеге лет сорока, приглашая за стол.

Перси пожал руку омеге и вежливо улыбнулся майору. Во всех движениях и словах просматривалось хорошее воспитание, аристократические повадки и голубая кровь. Перси, словно дорогая вещица, смотрелся безупречно, искусно поддерживал разговор и располагал к себе собеседников. И омега был таким во всём. Деметр чувствовал, что ревнует своего мужа ко всем, даже к появляющейся временами рядом со столом обслугой.

— Видели, как во вчерашнем номере «Ивлионской правды» газетчики вывернули информацию о герроках? — Лето не интересовался диалогом пресс-атташе Деймона и журналистами, а попытался увлечь собеседников в разговор, — назвали их поработителями и агрессорами, — сам же ответил он, — в то время как это наши корабли похищали у них ресурсы.

Деметр хмыкнул, привыкший к радикальным высказываниям Лето. Газет читать он не успевал, но о том, что информация об их поездке к Ивлионии была вдоль и поперёк расписана журналистами, знал. Утаить от этих змеев информацию было трудно, потому генерал и просил молчать об их повторном требовании.

— Считаешь, что они не правы? — Деметр намеренно принял противоположную от Лета позицию, хотя сам для себя решения по этому поводу не принимал. — Герроки никогда не проявляли к нам особой благосклонности, и всё, что мы брали, принадлежит не им, а вселенной.

— Ха, если так рассуждать, то множество исторических событий можно назвать бессмысленными. Войны за земли – глупость, ведь вся почва принадлежит планете. Войны за влияние – ерунда! Ведь разум людей принадлежит богам.

— Ты, как всегда, всё переиначиваешь. Чаще всего мы забирали кометы или астероиды – они не принадлежат никому.

— И всё же эти камни были на территории, которую герроки считали своей.

— Как можно поделить космос, если ни у них, ни у нас нет возможностей и технологий, чтобы за всем этим пространством следить!

— Зато такие возможности есть у тех, кто уничтожил таланцев, — Лето перевёл взгляд на молчащих омег и обратился к Перси, — а ты что считаешь? Герроки - завоеватели или спасители?

— Почему только два варианта? — Перси ответил майору улыбкой, а потом продолжил, смотря на Деметра, словно говорил только с ним, — целая цивилизация таланцев была стёрта властной рукой тех, кого мы могли бы назвать богами. Уничтожена, как стайка тараканов, крутящихся во внутренних шахтах утилизатора. Имеют ли герроки власть и силы, чтобы и нас похоронить заживо – одним лёгким движением, касанием кнопки разрушить то, что строилось миллиарды лет и сохранялось триста в холодной тишине вселенной? Герроки знают, что нам некуда больше лететь, некуда бежать и не оставляют нам выбора: принять их предложение, или всей расе умереть с гордо поднятой головой. Что бы ты выбрал?

— Смерть, — твёрдо ответил Деметр.

— А я – жизнь.

— Откуда тебе знать, каким будет рабство под гнётом тех, кого мы даже не способны понять? — Лето довольно улыбался, наслаждаясь развязавшимся спором.

— Я не знаю, каким будет рабство. Но уверен, что смерть будет более печальной.

— Лучше погибнуть свободными, чем стать колонией герроков, — отрезал Деметр.

— В тебе говорит гордыня, — внезапно вмешался в разговор Аполло, — но готов ли ты погубить человечество ради амбиций единственного человека – себя?

Деметр не успел что-либо ответить, интервью закончилось, и под громкие овации журналистов на подиум пригласили военных, заслуживших в этом году особые почести. Извинившись, Деметр вышел из-за стола и направился получать очередную звёздочку.

Во время награждения рядом с Деметром стоял Алоэй Хион, но оба сделали вид, что незнакомы, и даже не смотрели в сторону друг друга. В жизни альфы таких людей, про существование которых он бы хотел забыть, было слишком много. И сейчас, смотря с помоста на бледное холодное лицо мужа, он бы хотел, чтобы их и вовсе не существовало. После официальной речи генерала Деметру, как старшему офицеру третьей и четвёртой дивизии, передали награды для тех рядовых, кто не пришёл или не был приглашён на вечер.

Альфа вернулся за стол с небольшой коробочкой, полной знаков отличия, и задумчиво посмотрел на неё. В его кулаке помещались два десятка звёзд – человеческих жизней, стараний и желаний. Кому-то этот знак принесёт достаток, а кому-то неприятные воспоминания, но, так или иначе, для каждого он будет что-то значить. Мысли крутились вокруг слов Аполло, и Деметр с разочарованием понимал, что ни он, ни другие старшие офицеры не захотят принять спасительное предложение герроков, продолжат войну, теша собственную гордость, не задумываясь, что это решение принесёт остальным людям.

Смогут ли они с гордостью рассказывать своим осиротевшим детям, что согласились на смерть и позволили уничтожить их родных и близких, любимых и дорогих, только для того чтобы, подняв голову, говорить, что Ивлионцы не прогибаются под желания других?

Сильная и крепкая раса некогда великой цивилизации изменилась, потеряла свои ценности и цели, блуждая в темноте, лишилась своей сути – перестала быть народом. Ивлионцы – вымирающая горстка отчаявшихся людей, хватающихся за любую возможность выжить, но отказывающихся от единственного шанса жить, лишь потому что это заставит их встать на колени перед теми, кто сейчас действительно сильнее.

Но и другая сторона медали не прельщала – быть колонией у герроков, подчиняться их желаниям и надеяться, что когда-нибудь, спустя столетия, враг посчитает их долг выплаченным и оставит их в покое. Возможно, все эти годы ивлионцы будут проклинать своих руководителей, которые позволили забрать у них свободу, а возможно, будут благодарны геррокам за защиту от более опасных врагов.

И Деметр был рад, что не в его руках решение, не ему придётся ставить на чашу весов жизнь человечества и его, простого человека, эго.

Лето продолжал рассуждения о будущем их расы, Аполло почти всё время молчал и, только кивая, соглашался с мужем, Перси казался равнодушным к беседе, выражал своё мнение сдержанно и мягко, словно говорил с детьми. Официальный вечер медленно перешёл в праздничный банкет. Журналистов выгнали, и на сцене появились музыканты. Лето увёл своего мужа танцевать, Перси же холодно отказался, взял очередной бокал со спиртным и почти залпом опустошил его.

— Пожалуйста, не пей шампанское, — попросил альфа своего мужа, когда они остались за столом одни.

— Почему же?

— Ты беременный, алкоголь вреден плоду.

— А если мне плевать? — тон Перси был пугающе пренебрежителен.

Альфа повёл плечами, стараясь избавиться от гложущего раздражения и желания поставить Перси на место.

— Прогуляешься со мной? — Деметр протянул ему руку.

— Конечно, — его сдержанная и сухая улыбка была страшнее равнодушия в глазах.

То, насколько Перси сильно пытался отстраниться, оттолкнуть, душило, лишало почвы под ногами, и Деметру хотелось просто схватить его, встряхнуть, как следует, и умолять прекратить эту пытку равнодушием.

Деметр отвёл мужа в дальний конец зала, а потом и вовсе направился к служебным помещениям, ему не нужны были свидетели его слабости. Но для Перси он хотел быть слабым, жидким, как расплавленное олово, стекаться к его ногам и отдаваться своим эмоциям. Захлопнув за ними двери небольшой технической комнаты, Деметр обнял Перси и нежно поцеловал его в шею.

— Ты хочешь наказать меня? Достаточно, — Деметр с надеждой посмотрел в любимые глаза, — мне уже больно, не надо плясать на моих костях.

— Прости, — Перси опустил взгляд и слегка улыбнулся, — я не специально, но ничего не могу с собой поделать, мне действительно нравится причинять тебе боль.

— Тогда просто ударь меня, Перси, — Деметр положил ладонь ему на щёку, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Можешь избить меня, я даже защищаться не буду.

— Прекрати, мне не нужна эта жертвенность. Я всё сказал тебе в квартире – у меня нет ни сил, ни желания продолжать с тобой отношения. Я вымотан, истощён, словно высохшая на ветру кожа, я не ощущаю в себе никаких чувств. Ничего! Я не только не люблю тебя, но и не ненавижу, только пустота в сердце.

— Неправда, я чувствую твоё тело, твоё физическое влечение...

— Неужели? — с саркастическими нотками переспросил Перси.

Деметр сжал его сильнее и решительно поцеловал. Омега дёрнулся, попытался его оттолкнуть, ударил кулаком в грудь, но, поняв, что это не помогает, укусил старшего мужа за язык. Альфа взвыл и оттолкнул Перси в сторону, стирая кровь с губ. Не рассчитав силы, толчок вышел слишком резким, и Перси с грохотом шлёпнулся на пол, оба испуганно переглянулись. Оба не ожидали, что некогда прекрасная любовь может довести их обоих до такого. И оба чувствовали, что это ещё не конец.

Перси сжался и, пряча лицо в руках, рассмеялся. Только смех казался болезненно отчаянным, прошибающим Деметра холодом в груди, и он осторожно опустился рядом, протягивая руку и предлагая помочь подняться. Омега отмахнулся, встал сам, продолжая прикрывать заплаканное лицо ладоням.

— Позволь мне отвести тебя домой, через пару часов меня ждёт поезд до базы, и несколько недель я не смогу вернуться домой. Я не хочу, чтобы мы расставались так. Даже если ты будешь продолжать меня отталкивать, я найду в себе силы любить тебя.

— Ты просто не представляешь, о чём говоришь, — покачал головой Перси, — любить и не получать ответа, любить и знать, что тебя не любят и никогда не полюбят в ответ – страшнее любых пыток. Но, — его глаза сузились, а губы обиженно изогнулись, — я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал это. Испытал сполна и познал мою боль.

— Я вытерплю.

— А я не верю, что тебе хватит сил.

***

Они прошли через зал и направились к выходу. Деметру очень хотелось поддерживать Перси, обнять его со спины, но омега не позволял к себе прикасаться, отталкивал его руки и ускорял шаг. У выхода из здания собралась небольшая демонстрация – те, кто пытался добиться поддержки для Каллиопы, добрались даже до шестой станции и требовали предоставить новый дом жителям умирающей станции.

Между зданием и демонстрантами стояли стеной охранники, но когда Деметр с Перси появились у дверей, толпа приободрилась, подняла свои виртуальные плакаты и скандирующие лазерные вывески. Большая площадь перед зданием совета, где проходила встреча, часто использовалась для подобных акций, правительство старалось давать своим подданным некоторую условность свободы и цивилизованную возможность выплеснуть своё негодование. Но подобные митинги всегда сопровождались войсками внутренней пехоты. Охрана напряглась, защищая высшее сословие и тех, кому было дозволено присутствовать в зале, но людей это не остановило.

Взволнованный и расстроенный Перси, осмотревшись, спешным шагом направился к транспортной линии, Деметр старался держаться рядом, переживая за мужа, и поглядывал на сердитую толпу. Поэтому заметил, как от группы особо разозлённых людей в их сторону полетели декоративные камни, что украшали искусственные клумбы. Камни были не настоящие, но достаточно увесистые.

Перехватив омегу под руку, Деметр попытался увести его с линии огня. Но Перси, не понимая, что происходит, оттолкнул альфу и снова направился к подъезжающему транспорту. Протестующие, заметив жертву, снова начали швырять булыжники, и Деметр дёрнул Перси на себя, закрывая его своим телом. У линии остановилась капсула, и Деметр, продолжая удерживать Перси, который, наконец, заметил, что происходит, запихнул его внутрь, сел следом и быстро нажал кнопку завершения посадки. Двери закрылись, и по внешней обшивке прошёлся град ударов.

Немного перепуганный омега изумлённо смотрел в окошко заднего обзора, толпу присмирили охранники, и митинг вернулся в прежнее, более мирное русло. Деметр попытался снова обнять младшего мужа, но Перси дёрнулся от него.

— У тебя кровь, — удивлённо заметил он и с нескрываемой тревогой провёл альфе по виску.

— Ерунда, — Деметр не чувствовал боли, только саднящее ощущение в области затылка давало знать, что его не слабо зацепило. Главное, что Перси не пострадал, остальное его не волновало.

Омега достал платок и осторожно стёр с мужа красные потёки. Альфа с благодарностью поймал его ладонь и поцеловал, но Перси вырвался и, сжавшись на своём кресле, отвернулся от Деметра, но альфа всё равно успел заметить, как у младшего покраснели глаза и полились слёзы.

— Из-за чего теперь, Перси? — не понимая, спросил Деметр.

Перси не ответил, махнул головой, показывая, что не хочет говорить об этом. Но альфа ничего больше не спросил, печально смотрел на отвернувшегося от него мужа и понимал, что через пару часов они снова будут очень далеко друг от друга.

Долгая, слишком длительная разлука не давала им и шанса понять друг друга, объясниться в чувствах и, наконец, примириться. Деметр чувствовал сильнейшее разочарование, что ему вновь приходится уезжать. И в этот раз ему казалось, что уезжает он в пустоту.

## 10111\. Я подарю тебе свои мысли

_«Здравствуй, Деметр._

_Через несколько часов адвокат должен прислать тебе документы о разводе, и надеюсь на твоё благоразумие и подпись. Как бы печально это ни звучало, но наша сказка подошла к концу. Возможно, мне следовало сделать это уже очень давно, но я не терял надежды. И ошибся._

_Я не хочу обвинять тебя ни в чём, в твоих поступках не было ничего предосудительного. Ты никогда не врал мне насчёт своих чувств и намерений. С самого начала знал и понимал, что это ничем хорошим не закончится, и лишь моя вина в том, что я не согласился принять это как данность и тешил себя иллюзиями. Лишь они приносили мне боль, мои собственные мысли и мои желания. И никак не твои._

_Но я всё же настаиваю на разводе, потому что мы оба заслужили счастье. Не рядом друг с другом, потому что слишком много между нами было, чтобы пытаться всё забыть или начать заново. Я надеюсь, что в брачном доме встречу хорошего человека, который сможет заботиться обо мне. Теперь, зная, что не бесплодный, я могу рассчитывать хоть на какую-то нормальную жизнь. И благодарен тебе за это._

_Когда-то ты просил рассказать мне о своих чувствах. Но я не знал, как их выразить и с чего начать. Наверное, начну с моего детства. Возможно, это письмо покажется тебе длинным и неинтересным, но я не заставляю его читать. Просто мне необходимо всё выплеснуть и высказаться, чтобы никогда больше не возвращаться к этим мыслям._

_В 300 году, на праздновании вознесения я, будучи ещё совсем ребёнком, познакомился с молодым солдатом, который только закончил академию. Мы приятно провели день, и в моей жизни появилась навязчивая мысль связать свою жизнь с военным из фениксов. Даже мой отец не мог быть столь убедительным, как ты. А это был именно ты, хотя я никогда не задумывался о тех крошечных деталях, которые связывали моего случайного знакомого из детства и мужчину, с которым потерял свою девственность. В тот день, когда тебе заменяли разъём после смерти Ареса, ты в полубреду рассказал о нашей судьбоносной встрече. И это подарило мне ещё больше ложных надежд._

_Когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я узнал, что ни при каких обстоятельствах я не смогу стать военным и служить в фениксах. Я оказался дефектный – моё больное сердце не оставляло мне даже шанса на работу диспетчером. Я был разочарован и без ведома отца пошёл учиться на астрофизика. Перед переездом в университет, отдыхая на пятом, впервые решил напиться и познакомился с тобой. В тот момент мне казалось, что ты самый лучший мужчина и всегда будешь единственным в моей жизни. Но всё это был лишь пьяный бред подростка, который идеализировал случайного знакомого. Все последующие шесть лет были похожи на наваждение, всё, что я делал в своей жизни – учился, заводил знакомых, общался и работал – всё это было лишь для того, чтобы быть достойным тебя._

_Я окончил университет с отличием, получил очень хорошую должность и мог рассчитывать найти приличного мужа среди своего окружения. Но, словно потеряв связь с реальностью, я писал тебе. Писал в пустоту, зная, что ты никогда не ответишь, не захочешь встречи, не позовёшь меня познакомиться с твоими друзьями и, тем более, не пожелаешь жить со мной. И хотя я знал это, но по глупости продолжал цепляться за тебя, не понимая, что мои собственные фантазии и выдумка стали глухой стеной между мной и всем остальным миром. Я был одинок и боялся этого одиночества, и потому до чёртиков боялся потерять тебя._

_Навязчивая идея, казавшаяся мне идеальным красивым сном – вот чем я жил все эти годы. Ты ничего не обещал мне. Но я убедил себя в обратном. Ты забыл меня, но мне не хотелось в это верить. Услышав от моего отца твоё имя, был на седьмом небе от счастья. Я не мог поверить, что наконец-то сбудутся мои мечты._

_Но мечты не реальны. Это лишь глупые детские иллюзии, я был глуп, слеп, и я же ответил за это. То, что ты не любил случайно встреченного юношу, не могло бы удивить никого, но я был в шоке, был ошарашен и, хотя пытался держать себя в руках, ежечасно винил себя, что недостаточно хорош. Винил снова и снова. Кажется, в моей голове ничего, кроме обвинений, не существовало. Будь я умнее и будь способен мыслить трезво, мы оба были бы счастливы – каждый в своём мире, не требуя друг от друга ничего._

_Я годами мучил себя сам, изводил, сходил с ума. И продолжал держаться спокойным, как воспитывали меня родители. Не поднимал головы, терпел и верил. Очень глупо, по-детски верил, что когда-нибудь ты меня снова полюбишь. Счастлив ли я, что мои надежды исполнились? Нет. Я стал ещё более несчастным от понимания, что теперь и ты брошен в пучину этого бессмысленного чувства. Может быть, пять лет назад я бы принял это как великий дар. Но тогда я не умел с ним обращаться и, скорее всего, сгубил бы всё сам. Так что в этой ситуации я даже спокоен, что не только я виновен в нашем общем несчастье, но и ты приложил к этому руку._

_Да, я не хотел бы ни в чём тебя винить. Но маленькие, почти незаметные для тебя вещи причиняли мне ужасную боль, и ты знал об этом и ничего не менял. Твоё появление дома, окутанным запахом различных омег, каждый раз были болезненным ударом по моим чувствам и моей самооценке. Каждое твоё доброе слово стало манком для моего сердца, каждый отказ – разрушением. Я любил слишком сильно, и эта любовь меня и уничтожила._

_После того как ты изменил мне с омегой в течку, я позволил себе высказаться, хоть немного проявить свои чувства и желания. И был наказан. Потому что тебе не нужны мои чувства. Ты перестал приезжать домой совсем. Только на время моего эструса, и то с опозданием, и я снова винил себя. Временами моё помешательство доходило до того, что сутками сидел в системе военного ведомства, проверяя каждый твой шаг. И когда в очередной свой отгул ты приезжал на пятый, но шёл не домой, а с друзьями в кабак, я рыдал часами, проклиная тебя и продолжая обожать._

_Знаешь ли ты, что такое любовь? Я хотел бы, чтобы ты почувствовал её в полную силу. Ощутил это нежное томление в груди. Знаешь, каково это жить той секундой, когда видишь улыбку на любимых губах? Я любил... о, как я любил... мне было достаточно одного знания, что ты живёшь, дышишь и радуешься. Одно твоё существование приводило меня в восторг, что уж говорить о встречах. Мне казалось, что нервная система начинает выплясывать канкан, когда я видел тебя на пороге нашего дома. Твой взгляд, твой голос, твой запах сводили меня с ума, заставляя биться в всепоглощающем огне страсти. Самоотверженность, желание быть рядом, пускай словно тень, как довесок к комнате на Мельпомене, но я хотел быть с тобой. Думать, что и я могу послужить причиной твоей радости, возникновения интереса, желания..._

_Четыре месяца воздержания... именно так протекала моя жизнь от течки до течки. Я преданным псом ждал тебя дома и радовался твоему появлению, даже когда ты вбегал в квартиру, раздевался, не говоря ни слова, и имел меня так, что я потом ходить не мог. В эти непродолжительные мгновения твоего удовлетворения я был безмятежно счастлив с мыслями, что тебе хорошо. И что ты рядом со мной. В такие моменты мне казалось, что действительно ничего больше не надо, что я могу вынести и следующие четыре месяца одиночества и полного игнорирования, что та страсть, с которой ты сжимаешь моё тело хоть немного связана именно со мной. Что не только звериные инстинкты заставляют тебя брать меня раз за разом с неистовой силой. Но и хоть какие-то чувства привязанности. Хотя бы маленькие крохи уважения._

_Но все мои переживания смылись, когда я осознал, что за несколько лет встреч с тобой я так и не смог забеременеть. Сначала казалось, что мне просто не везёт. Я ходил по врачам, понимал, что со мной всё в порядке, но я всё также пуст, и меня стал заполнять страх. Если прежде я цеплялся за тебя, как за свой придуманный идеал, то теперь ты стал для меня единственным способом остаться жить в приличном месте. Столько боли и отчаяния из-за несуществующей проблемы. После течки я впадал в истерики, осознавая, что и в этот раз ничего не вышло._

_Мои друзья посмеивались надо мной, сотрудники дарили мне проколотые презервативы, Файно записал к психотерапевту, уверяя, что во всём виноваты мои психологические проблемы. Мне казалось, что он прав, что я в своей безумной надежде на твою любовь лишаю себя и любви наших детей. Я винил во всём только себя и ненавидел так сильно, что если бы ты только намекнул, что я лишний в твоей жизни, то добровольно выпрыгнул бы в открытый люк. Но, вместе с тем, я очень надеялся, что ты всё же что-то чувствуешь ко мне. Что в благодарность за моё примерное поведение, послушание и покорность ты оставишь меня рядом с собой. Пусть в качестве прислуги или сексуальной игрушки – я был бы счастлив быть предметом для твоего удовлетворения, только бы ты не отказался от меня._

_Я лгал себе сам, обманывал, веря, что твои снисходительные взгляды и сухие улыбки что-то значат. Сам травил себя мыслями, что твоя сдержанная нежность, объятия и даже поцелуи – это начало чего-то нового. Самого ценного и дорогого, чего я ждал долгие одиннадцать лет. Поэтому когда я получил твоё послание, то откинул все сомнения, что мучили меня и мешали наслаждаться хоть какой-то жизнью. Поверил. В твои слова, в твой приезд, в возможность счастья для себя. Так же, как прежде, слепо и бездумно я отдался на волю случая._

_Ты прав, мне стоило проверить всё самому. Многие мне говорили, что тебя не отпустят. Что ты не сможешь приехать. Но, ослеплённый своими эмоциями, наполненный восторгом от предстоящей встречи, я не замечал ничего. Не слышал, не задумывался. Доверился тебе и своим детским желаниям. Я так хотел, чтобы сказка, наконец, случилась и со мной._

_Отрезвление было гадким. Казалось, я прозрел в одно мгновение._

_Не было в том твоей вины. Ты не смог приехать и действительно хотел быть рядом. Ты был искренен и всего лишь не хотел отдавать меня другим. Но твоё отсутствие вернуло меня с небес на землю._

_Я осознал, что все мои чувства, все эти годы мучений придумал себе сам. Фанатичная бессмысленная любовь к мною же выдуманному солдату, к несуществующему человеку. Так сильно любил этот придуманный образ, что не видел за ним тебя. И я не знал, какой ты есть – весёлый товарищ, хороший друг и сильный лидер? Мой отец раскусил тебя за несколько дней общения, я же не смог понять за пять лет брака._

_В тот момент мне показалось, что умереть – это лучший выход начать всё сначала. Это было глупостью и слабостью, и, надеюсь, никто и ничто больше не доведёт меня да такого отчаяния, чтобы я пришёл к подобным выводам._

_В больнице, наполняя себя гневом, заставлял ненавидеть тебя, пытаясь вытащить на поверхность всю свою боль и свой гнев. Но мои настоящие чувства не имели ни малейшего отношения к тому, что пытался сказать тебе в больнице – я просто сорвался, испугавшись, когда ты пришёл ко мне в палату. В действительности я жил одним лишь страхом. Страх превратил меня в смиренную овцу, неспособную принимать решение и бороться за свою жизнь. Я сдался, сломался, отдался на волю своей слепой страсти и твоей нелюбви. Научился принимать жизнь такой, какой она была, радуясь твоим подачкам, как великому благу. Но осознание своего безысходного положения время от времени настигало меня, и я пытался что-то менять. Только всё было напрасно. Меняться нужно было нам обоим. Я запутался, затерялся в своих жизненных приоритетах и, кажется, даже забыл, каким был до встречи с тобой. Был ли таким покорным, что мог позволить своему любимому человеку беспрепятственно уходить в постель к другому? Нет, никогда бы не позволил тебе этого в свои восемнадцать. Я бы сражался, отстаивал свои позиции, добивался от тебя понимания и требовал признать и моё право на твою любовь._

_Долгие годы бесполезного ожидания сделали меня податливым, слабохарактерным и мягким. Прогнувшись в первый же день нашей встречи, я принял твои условия и так и не озвучил свои. Но ведь имел право на своё мнение, потому что в этом идиотском браке по расчёту ты выигрывал больше: получал и прописку, и внимание моего отца, и бесплатного омегу в постель. Если бы я подумал об этом сразу, не цеплялся за свои чувства и не верил свято в то, что наша любовь вернётся и спасёт нас обоих, я бы заставил меняться тебя. И не менялся бы сам._

_Теперь ты переживаешь, что я ухожу, и ты меня теряешь. Но ты потерял меня в тот самый момент, когда заставил признать наш брак браком без любви. В тот момент, когда после первой брачной ночи ты вернулся с запахом другого омеги на теле. Когда беспрепятственно позволил Рею уехать со мной вместе. Ты потерял меня, потому что я перестал существовать._

_Можно ли разлюбить того, кого любил почти половину своей жизни? Я запутался в своих чувствах. Уже точно потерял теплоту своих чувств к тому несуществующему Деметру, которого придумал в своем воображении. Полюбил ли тебя? Я не знаю тебя. Не знаю, что обозначают твои тёплые объятия, твои нежные прикосновения. Действительно, есть в тебе хоть какие-то чувства или это очередная моя иллюзия, которая ввергнет меня в новую пучину безумия?_

_Но я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, чтобы хороший и красивый омега заставлял тебя улыбаться, а твои улыбки были искренни._

_У всего есть конец, хотя мне казалось, что любовь бесконечна. Как может умереть что-то вечное? Может. Не умереть, но потерять все свои силы. Больше нет радости и счастья при виде тебя или мысли о тебе. Осталась только боль. Тупая, ноющая боль в груди. Это раздирающее чувство печали сопровождает каждый взгляд на тебя. Я не знаю, сколько ещё во мне есть сил, умерло ли моё сердце или просто приостановило свой бег. Я знаю одно: стоит перестать думать о тебе, как мне вроде бы становится лучше. Мир наполняется красками. Пускай сейчас буду жить в акварельных набросках, масляная яркость жизни с любовью к тебе слишком больна для моей израненной души._

_Есть ли во мне ещё хоть что-то от прежнего света... ничего не умирает бесследно. Также не могут исчезнуть одиннадцать лет умопомрачения. Но на данный момент хочу одного: не видеть и не слышать ничего о тебе._

_Прощай. П.»_

Деметр дрожащей рукой потянулся к кнопке «ответить». Хотелось сказать Перси, что он не прав, или, напротив, поддержать и признать, что всё это было глупой ошибкой, но теперь они могут начать всё заново и быть счастливыми. Но вместо окошка нового письма появилось извещение, что пользователь заблокирован.

Альфа выключил планшет и, ничего не видя перед собой, вышел из своей каюты. Прошедшие четыре дня, которые в суматохе отработал на базе, он пытался позвонить или связаться с Перси, но младший муж не отвечал, и теперь это письмо… словно последняя точка в их отношениях и во всём, что было между ними. Майор не верил, что Перси сможет добиться развода, и понимал, что в чем-то омега прав, и ему следовало бы отпустить мужа, но альфа просто не мог этого сделать.

Хоть Перси и писал, что не собирается винить Деметра, но альфа в каждом слове чувствовал обвинение. А никому не хочется быть виноватым. Письмо вызвало море обиды и раздражения. Но больше всего Деметр чувствовал боль разочарования оттого, что Перси продолжал настаивать на разводе.

Деметр осознавал, что рассказать о своем бесплодии следовало с самого начала, так же, как и попытаться разобраться с нежными чувствами Перси. Майор понимал, что был не прав, когда намеренно пропускал их встречи и опаздывал на течки, а также не верил в верность мужа.

Мерзким змеем крутились у сердца воспоминания о насилии. Деметр проклинал себя за несдержанность, за какое-то безумное наваждение, заставившее исказить реальность настолько, что он перестал замечать, что причиняет мужу боль. То, как закостенело тело Перси, как сжалось от ужаса в его руках, каждой ночью приходило в кошмарах напоминанием о своих ошибках. Стыд вызывал отвращение к себе, хотелось выть и вырезать его из себя, как кусок испорченной плоти. Но разве поможет это Перси? Альфа не представлял, как дать понять, что не одним слепым желанием Деметр может руководствоваться, но и настоящими чувствами, которые сейчас сжимались в груди от бессилия.

Все свои ошибки Деметр признавал, но не считал их настолько непримиримыми, что их нельзя простить. И был уверен, что Перси поймет и забудет. Нужна только возможность поговорить и время всё обдумать. Но омега времени ему не оставил.

В каком-то полубессознательном состоянии альфа добрался до офицерского бара и взял себе бутылку виски. Он никогда не думал, что алкоголь может помочь от проблем, но снова напился до полубессознательного состояния, когда уже мозг ничего не помнит и не понимает. В таком состоянии Деметр добрался до своей комнаты с желанием уснуть и больше никогда не слышать своих мыслей.

***

_Скольжу голодным взглядом за тобою, Но ты песком сквозь пальцы ускользнешь. Я сила – но от боли волком вою, И жду, когда домой опять возьмешь. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Звон общей побудки прозвучал как колокол мертвеца. Деметр с трудом открыл глаза, всё ещё чувствуя себя пьяным. Пьяным, старым, одиноким и никому не нужным.

Выбравшись из постели и приняв несколько таблеток от похмелья, альфа забрался в душ и выбрал систему бритья. А потом и очистку от запахов. Не пахнуть альфой, значит, не быть альфой. Но Деметр сейчас не хотел быть собой. Армия, наверное, единственное место, где не были запрещены опознавательные для пола запахи. Возможно, потому что это место альфы изначально считали своим и всем видом пытались показать, что они – крутые самцы, в то время как омегам никогда не достигнуть их уровня. Но в команде Деметра были отличные лётчики-омеги, а в техники и диспетчеры альфы намеренно не хотели идти, в то время как это была самая востребованная профессия.

Выйдя на обязательное построение, Деметр быстро прошёл к командному пункту, поручив обязанности проверки мичману Пелопу Плуто. Благодаря своему высокому положению, Деметр смог перевести под своё крыло почти весь старый состав третьей и четвёртой дивизии, а также получил в распоряжение более сотни новых людей. В их числе был и Рей Илифий, которого в принудительном порядке вернули в фениксы, так как людей не хватало. И майор тут же забрал его к себе.

Почти не обращая внимания на Пелопа, Деметр забрался в документы, надеясь, что дела помогут забыть обо всём остальном. Времени на подготовку трёх станций выдали немного, нужно было проверить оборудование, проинструктировать персонал и распределить новые посты. Каждый переезд для станций был тяжёлым испытанием. А ещё мичману выделели почти двенадцать тысяч человек пехоты для переобучения и подготовки к работе на планете.

Такая нагрузка мешала ему хоть на час вырваться домой. А пару дней назад всех солдат провели через вакцинацию, и ему было запрещено покидать базу, пока вирусы не перестанут быть опасными. Шанс встретиться с Перси был ничтожен, но Деметр не мог перестать о нём думать.

После тяжёлого дня Деметр не хотел ничего, только уснуть, но обнаружил документы от адвоката Перси и сел читать, надеясь быстро с этим разобраться и прекратить нелепую игру. Как извиниться, договориться и вернуть Перси, Деметр обдумает позже, сейчас нужно было не допустить возможности тому уйти.

Данные альфу смутили. Оказалось, что Перси со дня его отбытия со станции живёт в брачном доме в специальных комнатах социальной опеки для омег из неблагонадёжных семей. Майор знал, что представляют собой эти комнаты – крошечные каморки с сотами – спальными местами и общей душевой на сотню человек. Зачем Перси ушёл туда, когда у них была прекрасная квартира, он не понимал. Но ещё более страшными оказались причины для развода.

Адвокат указал, что Перси подвергался избиению и насилию. К документам прилагались заключения врача и фото. И альфа без труда узнал почти полностью зажившие следы на теле своего омеги, которые он в порыве страсти оставил во время течки. Случайно ли Перси придал этим следам такое значение или просто захотел нечестно воспользоваться ситуацией, Деметр не знал. И ему было неприятно понимать, что синяки и шрамы на теле его мужа действительно его рук дело, и обидно оттого, что он никогда не причинял боль Перси намеренно.

Связавшись с нотариальной компанией, Деметр оплатил услуги специалиста, надеясь как-то остановить процесс и вернуть младшего мужа домой. Юрист несколько дней рассматривал переданные данные, а также показания Деметра, а потом связался с клиентом.

— На данный момент ваш муж имеет определённые причины, чтобы продолжать процесс и выиграть дело. Чтобы не лишиться всего имущества, вам лучше принять его требования и согласиться с условиями. В конце концов, редко какой омега согласится уйти и оставить своего ребёнка.

— Мне нужен не только сын, но и мой муж!

— Если вы дадите дозволение добавить в дело видеоматериалы из вашей квартиры, то легко сможете оправдаться, — адвокат неприятно улыбнулся, — если, конечно, вы говорите правду, и все повреждения были нанесены во время эструса.

Деметра передёрнуло от одной мысли, что кто-то будет смотреть, как он занимается любовью со своим младшим мужем и, тем более, во время течки. Поэтому резко ответил отказом.

— Я заплачу вам приличные деньги, если вы остановите дело.

— Вопрос не в деньгах, майор Деметр Оксиген. Всё, что у вас есть – это ваше слово против слова Персефона, и суд всегда становится на сторону омеги. Будете продолжать спорить и потеряете не только мужа, но и своё положение в обществе.

Альфа при этих словах почувствовал лишь разочарование от бестолковости адвоката, но никак не страх от возможного лишения квартиры или вынужденных выплат. Всё это не имело значения и казалось сейчас ненужным, потому что Деметр не чувствовал себя целым без Перси. Ему пришлось сменить три конторы, прежде чем нашёлся юрист, который пообещал майору хоть какой-то шанс.

Деметр не желал отпускать младшего мужа, не желал отдавать его никому, уверенный, что Перси может принадлежать только ему, но Перси этого не желал, и альфа понятия не имел, что теперь с этим делать. Связываясь с адвокатом почти каждый день, Деметр надеялся только, что закончится это быстро, и ему позволят вновь увидеться с мужем. Но время шло, дни превращались в недели, а прогресса никакого не было. Через шесть недель майора поставили перед фактом, что без видеозаписей у него нет никакого шанса, и, учитывая срок рассматриваемого дела, его могут закрыть в пользу омеги, даже не дождавшись оправданий от Деметра. Альфа оказался в тупиковой ситуации, соглашаться на развод для него было неприемлемо, но и если он этого не сделает, его автоматически признают виноватым в насилии и побоях, и тогда его могут ждать не только штрафы, но и тюрьма. Права омег тщательно охраняли, чтобы омега, попавший в руки жестокого альфы из брачного дома, мог иметь возможность сменить одного тирана на другого.

Этим же вечером к нему зашёл Рей. Замкнувшись в своих собственных делах и проблемах, Деметр почти перестал общаться с товарищами. Но временами ему казалось, что на прежнее подростковое веселье у него просто нет моральных и эмоциональных сил. Бракоразводный процесс вытянул из него всю душу, и всё, что альфе хотелось, лишь бы Перси успокоился и вернулся домой.

— Ты взаперти плесенью не покрылся? — Рей старательно делал вид, что не замечает недовольства на лице друга. — Пойдём пропустим по стаканчику, у нас двадцативосьмичасовой перерыв между сменами. Нужно же чем-то себя занять!

— Я просто хочу лечь и уснуть, — Деметр ленивыми движениями стал снимать с себя военный костюм, надеясь, что Рей поймёт и уйдёт.

— Прошу, Дем, ты словно перестал жить. Что происходит? — Рей остановил его и по-дружески встряхнул за плечи.

Майор свёл брови, стараясь сформулировать мысль, объяснить, что в действительности стало с его жизнью.

— Хорошо, пойдём выпьем, — решил Деметр, надеясь поговорить с Реем, рассказать о навалившихся проблемах, надеясь, что товарищ придумает выход из сложившейся ситуации.

Они вдвоём перешли на офицерский уровень, и Деметр открыл своим чипом двери в помещение отдыха. Все столы были пусты, распорядок на базе был строгий, и времени на развлечения у солдат почти не было. Майор заказал бутылку виски, и в отделении на столе открылась ниша, из которой выдвинулся заказ и два стакана.

— Слышал, что Пелоп на этой неделе поехал в центр оплодотворения делать Танталу ребёночка, — Рей произнёс это с усмешкой, потому что всем было известно, как Пелоп переживал по этому поводу.

— Надеюсь, у него всё выйдет, и Тантала не отправят на принудительные работы, — Деметр при этих словах поморщился.

Зачем Перси так сильно хотел уйти? Неужели жизнь с Деметром действительно была настолько отвратительна, что он предпочёл бы отрабатывать до конца своих дней в домах престарелых и детских комнатах, лишь бы не встречаться с альфой?

Майор понимал, что никогда не был идеальным мужем и вряд ли сможет им стать, но он хотел стараться для Перси, знал, что изменился и будет меняться, чтобы его любимому человеку было комфортно и чтобы тот никогда более не расстраивался.

— Айтер снова беременный, — продолжил Рей, — мы не ожидали, что сразу после родов начнётся течка, но врачи говорят, что с ним всё хорошо, и вреда его организму не будет.

— Перси тоже беременный, — Деметр стеклянным взглядом посмотрел на свой стакан, понимая теперь, насколько это было неестественно для Перси пять лет ждать ребёнка, когда все его друзья залетали от партнёра в первую же течку.

— Поздравляю, — Рей кашлянул, — вообще-то Пелоп мне уже рассказал об этом. Почему ты не сказал раньше?

Деметр медленно перевёл взгляд на друга, кажется, Рей действительно переживал, но от его жалости и сочувствия было ещё тоскливее и до отвращения противно от себя самого. Перси был прав, Деметр просто пользовался любовью младшего, наслаждался удобной жизнью, где омега ждёт его, понимает и принимает. И ничего не требует в ответ. Но всем нужна любовь. И Перси она была необходима, для того чтобы существовать самому.

Стянув с себя кольцо, которое за пять лет, казалось, приросло к пальцу, Деметр крутанул его на прозрачной поверхности стола, заставляя грани блестеть под ярким освещением бара.

— Перси разводится со мной, — произнёс майор, смотря, как вращается кусок металла, — он уходит от меня.

— Что? Почему? — Рей с искреннем недоумением посмотрел на майора. — Вы казались такой чудесной парой…

— Нет! — Деметр выкрикнул это внезапно и слишком резко. Парой они были лишь на публике. И пока Перси восхищался своими иллюзиями, а Деметр наслаждался положением и был уверен, что это навсегда. Но нет ничего вечного. — Я уничтожил свой брак, — произнёс он сокрушённо, опуская руку на остановившееся кольцо и сжимая его в кулаке. — Перси получит развод через суд.

— Уверен, всё можно исправить. Перси здравомыслящий омега, он не пожелает оказаться в брачном доме, — Рей попытался поддержать товарища, но вместо этого наткнулся на его агрессию.

— Что исправить? — Деметр не скрывал своего негодования. — Через два дня Перси получит свою старую фамилию и свободу. Свободу от меня, потому что брачный дом ему кажется более благоприятным местом, чем моя квартира.

Резко оттолкнувшись от стола, Деметр направился к выходу. Почему-то кружилась голова и подгибались ноги. Альфе казалось, что он задыхается, эмоции вместе с мыслями, от которых он так тщательно прятался, вырвались наружу. Деметр отказывался принимать и верить, но факты были неоспоримы – Перси добился своего, развод неизбежен, и Деметр больше никогда не прикоснётся, не обнимет его. Не почувствует тепло его тела в своих руках и вкус мятной свежести на своих губах.

После шести недель бесполезной борьбы и нервотрёпки Деметр внезапно осознал, что потерял Перси навсегда.

Вернувшись в свою каюту, майор написал письмо в нотариальную контору, в котором дал дозволение использовать записи с камер. Адвокат ответил почти сразу, что решение запоздалое, но, возможно, он успеет что-то сделать.

Бессмысленным взглядом рассматривая свой почтовый ящик, Деметр обратил внимание на тёмную иконку рядом с папкой, которую он создал для писем Персефона. Открыв её, он с удивлением увидел непрочитанное письмо.

Он совсем забыл о нём.

Отправленное шесть месяцев назад послание в ответ на признание Деметра тогда напугало альфу, потому что Деметр был уверен, что Перси его осуждает и ругает за обман. Но сейчас он знал, что Перси в тот момент был настроен доброжелательно, а значит, альфа не наткнётся в нём на агрессию. Со страхом и, вместе с тем, с любопытством, Деметр открыл письмо.

_  
«Мой дорой феникс, у меня руки дрожат, и я не знаю, смеяться мне или плакать._

_Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я совсем неуравновешенный. Но твои слова, кажется, действительно свели меня с ума. Я тону в своих эмоциях и с трудом подбираю слова, чтобы выразить… нет, я…_

_Любимый мой, родной мой! Я жду. Жду тебя. Никуда не пойду, да и не пошёл бы. Мне нужен только ты. И только тобой жил всё это время. Кажется, судьба столкнула нас, и вся моя жизнь без остатка была связана только с тобой._

_Ох, если бы ты знал, какое счастье я испытываю сейчас. Меня всего трясёт. Рой маленьких щекотных мурашек бегает по телу, разливая тепло. Ты меня любишь... я повторяю это снова и снова, пробую и примеряю, наслаждаюсь каждым слогом и мечтаю услышать это из твоих уст! Ты Меня Любишь! Только ты хозяин моего сердца, тела и души. Мой феникс, мой любимый. Ты не представляешь, как важно мне было услышать эти слова._

_Дем, я люблю тебя. Сильно-сильно люблю и всегда любил. Я верил в наше счастье, в наш союз. Это так приятно осознавать, что моя мечта сбылась! Теперь у меня только одно желание – чтобы у нас родился сын. И ты знаешь, впервые за эти годы у меня появилась уверенность, у нас всё получится._

_Столько лет я ждал, боялся, надеялся и снова терялся в своих страхах. Но теперь я уверен, мы решим эту проблему. Я не говорил тебе, не хотел тревожить своими переживаниями, но, скорее всего, у меня были психологические проблемы, мешавшие зачать ребёнка. Мои страхи мешали маленькому счастью появиться на свет, но твои слова, кажется, что-то изменили во мне, и я уверен, что в этот раз всё получится. Мы решим всё вместе._

_«Мы». Понимаешь? Теперь только МЫ._

_Люблю тебя. Жду. Навеки только твой, преданный и обожающий тебя П.»._

## 11000\. Воспоминания

**Воспоминания для двоих**

Погода над стадионом была установлена солнечная, и яркое искусственное светило приятно слепило глаза, заставляя стоящих на дорожке курсантов щуриться. Почти тысяча самых успешных выпускников военных академий Мельпомены была приглашена для поддержки праздника трёхсотлетия вознесения. Солдат выстроили вдоль трибун и несколько раз повторили инструкции, которых молодым людям придётся придерживаться во время парада. Далее следовало несколько тренировочных заходов.

К девяти утра почти всё пространство стадиона было заполнено людьми – выступающими, ведущими, руководителями. Всего через три часа заполнятся трибуны, самый большой стадион Мельпомены вмещал почти полмиллиона человек.

— Курсант Оксиген? — юношу окрикнул подошедший к их руководителю ярко накрашенный омега.

Статный, худощавый в силу своего возраста альфа вышел из строя и твёрдым шагом подошёл к управляющему парадом лейтенанту. Отсалютовав ему, он повернулся к омеге.

— Моё имя Зефир, и я работаю в секретариате премьер-министра, — представился тот, — лейтенант сказал, что вы ответственный молодой человек, и я могу доверить вам важное дело, — странная хитрая улыбка на лице омеги не оставляла сомнения – дело было не из приятных, но курсант не имел права размышлять.

— Всегда готов служить.

— Прекрасно. Возьмите ещё троих своих товарищей и следуйте за мной.

Деметр Оксиген вновь отсалютовал и ровным шагом вернулся к шеренге. Выбрав ближайших в своём построении соседей, Деметр вернулся к омеге. Никого из этих ребят Деметр не знал, учился он не в самом престижном учебном заведении, и почти все её выпускники закончили с посредственными отметками. Потому из военной академии номер 416 лишь Деметра пригласили на парад в честь праздника.

— Вам будет поручено очень ответственное задание, — говорил Зефир пока вёл курсантов по лабиринту служебных помещений стадиона. Узкие переходы, сотни дверей в маленькие комнаты и снующие мимо работники – всё это сбивало с праздничного настроя, но заставляло молодых людей думать, что им предстоит что-то действительно важное.

Омега довёл юношей до обзорной ложи в верхней части стадиона и остановился перед заблокированной дверью.

— Протяните руку с чипами, господа, я передам вам доступ в закрытые части стадиона. В течение сегодняшнего дня вы будете гидами, телохранителями и сопровождающими для важных гостей праздника. Прошу быть почтительными с вашими подопечными и вести себя крайне терпимо к их желаниям, — на лице омеги вновь появилась гадкая улыбка. Предоставив юношам допуск, омега открыл комнату и пропустил солдат в ложу.

На высоких креслах рядом с обзорным окном сидели дети, и когда военные вошли в ложу, четыре маленьких головки обернулись, чтобы с нескрываемым любопытством и без малейшего стеснения рассмотреть гостей. Двое из детей поднялись. На вид им было около десяти, в дорогих костюмах, белых рубашках с плетёными манжетами и с драгоценными запонками, они выглядели маленькими лордами. Один из мальчиков подошёл к Деметру и широко улыбнулся тонкими губами, склонился в малом поклоне:

— Прошу быть моим кавалером на этот вечер, — произнёс маленький богач, и четверо курсантов гневно посмотрели на приведшего их сюда омегу.

— Мальчики, — Зефир сделал вид, что не заметил недовольство солдат, — как я и говорил, это ваши сопровождающие, пожалуйста, знакомьтесь, и они проведут вас по стадиону.

— Но, сэр, — отошёл от оцепенения один из курсантов, — мы солдаты, а не няньки. — На его руке повис мальчик лет семи и с восторгом рассматривал узкий знак отличия на груди.

— Как тебя зовут? — мальчик рядом с Деметром стал дёргать его за рукав, вызывая раздражение, — Папа звал меня "маленький Пи", я дозволяю тебе звать меня так же.

— Да, Пи, — сквозь зубы произнёс Деметр.

— Сегодня ты меня развлекаешь и подчиняешься, отец сказал, нам должно быть весело! — продолжал болтать мальчишка.

— Это дети генерала, главнокомандующего и нашего премьер-министра, — тихо шикнул на солдата омега, — если дети будут хоть чем-то недовольны, вас всех лишат звания и отправят работать к утилизаторам!

Солдаты обречённо переглянулись и разобрали себе по ребёнку. Маленький Пи продолжал крутиться рядом с Деметром, и ему пришлось принять его в качестве своего подопечного. В конце концов, это был лучший вариант, чем пятилетний кроха, желающий с первой же минуты, чтобы его носили на руках.

— Хочу посмотреть стадион! — заявил Пи.

— Хорошо, — Деметр изобразил на лице глубокое послушание и вывел мальчика из ложи.

Зефир передал Деметру не только ключ доступа, но и карту, и теперь при введении точки назначения на его личном планшете вспыхивала стрелочка, указывающая направление. Этому Деметр был несказанно рад, так как в огромном здании стадиона мог и сам легко заблудиться. К тому моменту, как они вышли на беговые дорожки, трибуны уже начали заполняться, выступающие быстро собирали или расставляли инвентарь, военных убрали в дальнюю часть пространства, чтобы в начале парада они первыми прошлись по огромному полю.

Им Деметр завидовал чёрной завистью. Двадцатилетний курсант был несказанно рад, когда его выбрали для праздника, а теперь все старания пошли прахом, потому что детишкам высших государственных чинов потребовались няньки. Мальчик пожелал пробежаться по дорожкам, потоптать искусственную траву и взглянуть на установки для фейерверков. Деметр ходил следом, стыдясь своего нового назначения и старательно делая вид, что к маленькому богачу он не имеет никакого отношения. Через полчаса, к огромному облегчению альфы, их выгнали к трибунам – начиналось представление. Идти в ложу Пи отказался, но рядом с ограждениями стояло слишком много народу, потому сначала Деметру пришлось приподнять мальчишку за локти, а потом и вовсе посадить себе на шею.

Парад и выступления гимнастов и танцоров произвели на Пи огромное впечатление. Мальчик громко смеялся, хлопал в ладоши и стучал недовольного Деметра по бритому черепу. Альфа сначала ворчал, а потом и сам увлёкся представлением, забыв о сидевшем на шее проказнике. Когда в центр поля вытащили огромную сцену и начался концерт, Пи заскучал, а потом потребовал найти отдел с пищедоставкой и купить им что-нибудь перекусить.

Деметру ничего не оставалось, как согласиться, и он проводил мальчика к ресторану. Там, у общественного пульта, Пи открыл своим чипом меню, и Деметр чуть в обморок не упал от разнообразия блюд. Ему через пищедоставку можно было заказать лишь воду и биомассу с ограниченным выбором формы и вкуса.

— Хочешь свежего сока? Или пончиков с сахарной пудрой? — листал списки Пи. — Я закажу себе сахарную воду и апельсинов. Только придётся подождать, их долго передают, — со знанием дела заявил ребёнок.

— Где ты живёшь? На каком этаже? — не смог удержаться от вопроса альфа.

— На седьмом. У нас дом рядом с озером, и отец обещал когда-нибудь сводить меня на Терпсихору к морю. А ты бы хотел увидеть море?

Деметр не ответил. Он и озера в своей жизни никогда не видел и представить не мог, что это такое. А этому маленькому мальчишке, который вряд ли прикладывал в своей жизни хоть к чему-то усилие, было дано всё с рождения. Мальчишка не знал, что такое голод, что такое отсутствие воды и серый потолок над головой вместо искусственного неба. Вряд ли маленький Пи когда-либо был на Каллиопе, и Деметр туда возвращаться тоже не хотел.

— А ты где живёшь? — с детской непосредственностью спросил мальчик.

— В аду, — чуть слышно ответил альфа и предпочёл отвернуться.

— Мне очень понравилась твоя татуировка. Ты будешь служить в фениксах? — его наивность топила лёд, и Деметр понимал, что глупо обижаться на ребёнка, который случайно задел больную мозоль солдата.

— Очень на это надеюсь. Через месяц у меня начинается обязательная служба, а через два года при распределении я уверен, что попаду в фениксы.

— Я тоже, — подарил альфе он свою чудесную улыбку, — хочу служить в фениксах.

Деметр ласково потрепал его по волосам и принял из его рук загадочный пакет с мягкими пахучими кружочками. Пи назвал их пончиками, но Деметр про себя именовал необычное лакомство «кольцами счастья». Ему показалось, что ничего вкуснее он в жизни не ел.

После перекуса Пи не пожелал возвращаться к трибунам, а указал альфе на закрытую ложу в верхней части купола. Туда они добирались почти два часа, обходя весь комплекс, понемногу разговаривая, обсуждая школьную программу и детские книги. Несмотря на большую разницу в возрасте, Деметру показалось, что мальчишка не по годам умён, прекрасно образован и начитан.

Когда они пришли к выбранному месту, концерт уже закончился, и начался футбольный матч. Пи не ошибся, и небольшая ложа пустовала, создавая интимную обстановку своей тишиной и покоем. Мальчик прижимался руками к окну, всматриваясь в фигурки на земле, что бегали под ним на расстоянии сотен метров, и фыркал, когда кто-либо из игроков пропускал хороший мяч.

— Любишь футбол? — поинтересовался Деметр, умирая от скуки.

— Да. Очень. Я играл в детской команде, но когда мне исполнилось десять, омег из команды перевели в художественную группу, — в его голосе послышалось разочарование.

— Ты омега? — без особого любопытства спросил альфа, не желая быть невежливым – задавать подобные вопросы было бестактно.

— А разве не видно? Я очень красивый, нежный и ласковый! — Пи показал язык и снова прижался к стеклу. — Мне уже двенадцать, и вскоре у меня появится свой запах. Отец говорит, что сейчас я пахну своим папочкой, как и все дети, но я его не чувствую, и мне, правда, не хватает его запаха…

— А где твой папа?

Пи вздохнул, отвернулся от окошка, и его огромные голубые глаза наполнились непередаваемой печалью.

— Его украли таланцы, — произнёс он так, что Деметра окатило ледяной волной ужаса. Он слышал о таланцах немало и смотрел обучающие фильмы в академии. И при мысли, что неудачная встреча с паукообразными инопланетянами может привести не просто к смерти, а к пленению, где пауки съедают своих жертв заживо, пальцы свело судорогой. Солдату хотелось воевать и защищать своих людей. И первыми он бы уничтожил таланцев.

— Соболезную, — ответил ошарашено альфа.

— Он погиб четыре года назад, без него мне очень плохо, а отец стал совсем злой. Папа говорил, что они истинная пара и их великая любовь будет длиться вечно, но ничего вечного не существует.

Деметр лишь хмыкнул, он был уверен, что истинная пара - это сказки, придуманные для маленьких омег из бедных районов, чтобы они могли надеяться, что когда-нибудь встретят своего принца, и тот увезёт их на Терпсихору.

— А ты, видимо, не веришь в вечную любовь? — не нашёлся, что ещё спросить, альфа.

— Возможно. Я не хочу загадывать и сначала намерен стать отважным солдатом, и открыть планету, где все мы в будущем будем жить! — гордо заявил ребёнок, заставляя Деметра рассмеяться.

— Это прекрасная мечта, я надеюсь, что она исполнится!

— А какая у тебя мечта?

— Я хочу стать генералом фениксов, — с усмешкой произнёс Деметр, он был уверен в том, что добьётся своего, и твёрдо шёл к цели.

— Ха! — громко и пренебрежительно сказал мальчик. — Этого тебе точно не дано. Чтобы стать генералом, нужно быть по-настоящему сильным, отважным и великим воином.

— Думаешь, я не справлюсь? — Деметр наигранно принял вызов.

— Нет, вытатуировать на затылке феникса недостаточно, чтобы управлять флотом!

— Может, ты дашь мне хотя бы шанс? — Деметр улыбнулся, смотря, как задорно загорелись глаза у мальчишки.

Протянув ему открытую ладонь, мальчик хитро усмехнулся, показывая ровные белые зубы.

— Вот, бери, не жалко! — произнёс он, и Деметр, удивлённо вскинув бровь, пожал открытую ладонь.

— Благодарю, — ответил альфа и поклонился.

Пи кивнул, явно довольный ответной игрой взрослого.

Матч закончился, и на вновь выставленной трибуне появился красивый высокий мужчина с рыжей шевелюрой. Перед ним замаячил и замер сенсорный микрофон, и мужчина стал зачитывать яркую эмоциональную поздравительную речь в честь праздника.

— Это Эрнест Степке! — восторженно произнёс Пи, вжимаясь в стекло всем телом.

— Политик? — Деметр слышал о нём вскользь и много неприятного. Про Степке говорили как про революционера, требующего равенства для всех жителей станций Ивлионии. Но для тех, кто живёт на нижних уровнях, это казалось несбыточными сказками, а для тех, кто занимал высшие этажи – разлагающей ересью.

Речь аристократа зажигала, люди аплодировали, свистели, заставляя волноваться охрану. Деметр почти не вслушивался, но каждое слово болезненно ударяло в сознание – мужчина с яркой внешностью буквально впечатывал свой образ, мысленно заставлял слушать и принимать. Заставлял быть участником своей собственной революции.

— Степке не политик, он великий поэт и философ. Конечно, в последнее время он слишком сильно увлёкся пропагандной деятельностью, и отец говорит, что он плохо кончит. Но разве не прекрасны все его мечты и желания? Он предлагает делиться с ближним, заботиться о тех, кто в этом нуждается, и помогать страждущим. Если бы деньги, которые сейчас тратятся на улучшение жизни Клио, тратились на переселение бедных районов Каллиопы, мы все бы только выиграли.

Деметр нахмурился. Речи мальчика и политика на трибуне вызывали какую-то неприятную тупую боль в груди. Вряд ли богатый красивый аристократ и такой же мальчишка хоть что-то знали о бедности, о безнадёге, что охватывала жителей первой станции. О том, как сложно заставлять себя двигаться, когда ты понимаешь, что являешься человеческим мусором. Что правительство держит тебя в живых только для того, чтобы население вымирающей цивилизации не падало ниже определённой отметки. Все высокие деятели громко кричали о том, что каждому каллиопцу выдают норму еды и питья, у них есть свой квадратный метр и выход в виртуальную сеть. У них есть всё, что требуется для жизни, но нет самой жизни. Потому что у них нет будущего и надежды.

Тяжёлые мысли Деметра прервал звонок коммуникатора, и Пи тут же ответил. Громогласный голос альфы заставил мальчика съёжиться, и он втянул голову и плечи. Видимо, родитель Пи действительно был с тем суров. Кем именно являлся устрашающего вида альфа на вифоне мальчика, Деметр не знал – он не видел в лицо ни одного из старших офицеров.

— Отец требует, чтобы я вернулся в общую ложу. Вскоре он увезёт меня домой, — понурив голову, произнёс Пи.

— Я провожу тебя.

Обратный путь они прошли намного быстрее. Пи теперь больше молчал, посматривал в обзорные окошки на начавшееся светопредставление и тяжело вздыхал. Скорее всего, отец не оставит ребёнка на вечернюю программу, которая была больше рассчитана на взрослых. И Пи не увидит фейерверков, что будут выпущены в честь трёхсотлетия в космосе.

— Спасибо тебе за прекрасный день, — вежливо произнёс маленький омега и снова поклонился.

— И тебе спасибо, — пожал плечами Деметр и чмокнул мальчишку в лоб.

Пи, покраснев, заёрзал ножкой и хитро усмехнулся.

— Ты похитил мой первый поцелуй! — сказал он, задорно посматривая на альфу. — Теперь ты обязан на мне жениться!

— Непременно, — хохотнул альфа, — позвони мне через десять лет.

Отсалютовав, Деметр направился к выходу, надеясь, что ему позволят остаться до конца шоу и, может, перепадёт от какого-либо офицера кружечка сидора.

— Подожди, ты так и не сказал, как тебя зовут, — крикнул ему вслед Пи.

— Это неважно, — ответил альфа и помахал ему на прощание рукой…

Через две недели Эрнеста Степке казнили за подрыв государственных устоев и измену родине.

***

**Воспоминания для одного**

Деметр недовольно потёр затылок, где саднил новенький разъём для подключения к космолёту. Старый был поставлен государством в старшей школе и внезапно стал давать сбои. Альфе пришлось потратиться на простенькую, но надёжную вещицу, так необходимую в современном обществе.

Перед ним на столе стояли три пустых бокала, в руках он держал четвёртый. Хотя врач и запретил пить и напрягать мозг, Деметру было наплевать на предписания. Завтра утром он улетал в галактику Боде, заключив контракт на свою шкуру на долгие шесть лет. Что толкнуло молодого солдата на такой опрометчивый поступок, Деметр точно не знал. В душе был раздрай, мучительная пустота и горечь после смерти отца. Хотелось просто убраться подальше от станций и спрятаться в глубокую нору, которую техника будет бурить на удалённых астероидах.

Его товарищи Рей и Арес уже давно уехали по домам – им было куда ехать. Деметр же предпочёл остаться в баре и пропивать полученную за миссию предоплату, чем возвращаться в пустую квартиру на Каллиопе. В квартиру, где умер его папа, и где с трудом могли разойтись два человека. Ему двадцать шесть, за спиной четыре года службы в пехоте и два года обязательной военной подготовки. Деметр чувствовал себя солдатом до мозга костей, подчинённый приказам и правилам, рождённый, чтобы служить и выслуживаться. Он был винтиком в огромном механизме и понимал, что это ощущение разрушает его изнутри.

Когда-то прекрасные детские мечты и желания превратились в навязчивую идею, и Деметр не чурался никакой работы, шёл по головам, выслуживался, подлизывался, вызывая отвращение у самого себя. Каждый разговор и слово – словно чёткий расчёт, выверенные фразы и мысли. Всё на благо Ивлионии и только для своей собственной цели. Но цель оказалась недостижимой. Деметр был всё таким же рядовым, как и миллионы других служащих. Простым куском мяса в недрах разумной машины, что вела его через пространство, стреляла за него и управляла его дыханием.

— Красивая татуировка, — произнёс мягкий сладкий голос, и Деметр резко обернулся.

Рядом с ним без спросу сел очередной охотник за лёгкой жизнью. Омега был высоким, слишком высоким, с тонкими чертами лица, узкими плечами и ещё более узкой осиной талией. Ярко-голубые глаза сияли пьяным нездоровым блеском, а тёмные густые локоны опускались на плечи и обрамляли безупречное лицо.

— Это феникс, — буркнул Деметр, не имея особого желания с кем-либо общаться. Он даже не планировал цеплять на сегодняшнюю ночь одноразового омегу, потому что не было настроения даже трахаться.

— Я знаю, мне нравится. В детстве я познакомился с одним парнем с такой татушкой, он лётчик в фениксах, самый лучший! — гордо вскинул омега голову. — Как твоё имя?

— «Отвалиотменя» моё имя, — буркнул Деметр. Слушать про чьи-то достижения не хотелось, тем более, про какого-то неизвестного феникса. Потому что Деметра туда при распределении не взяли, несмотря на прекрасные балы и отличную подготовку. Деметр просто был негодным жителем Каллиопы.

— Я тоже мечтал поступить в фениксы, но у меня больное сердце, и мне запретили идти в военную академию, — омега сделал печальное лицо, всё ещё ненавязчиво трогая пальцами узор на затылке альфы, — все мои надежды рухнули, лишь потому что я оказался дефектным при рождении. Больно разочаровываться в себе из-за таких вещей.

— Да, — Деметр кивнул, чувствуя, что юноша высказывает его собственные мысли.

— Мне пришлось поступить на математический, а через пару дней я уезжаю учиться на астрофизика. Отец ещё не знает, куда меня приняли. Он наверняка разозлится. Хотя я не знаю, что он бы предпочёл. Кажется, он разочарован в каждом моем поступке.

— Уверен, несмотря на все слова, он тебя любит, — произнёс альфа и сжал губы. Воспоминания смутными образами нахлынули, заставляя пьяное сознание воспринимать всё более остро. — Мой отец умер, — сам не зная, зачем, признался Деметр, — он редко когда говорил со мной, но всегда поддерживал…

— Соболезную, — омега тихо шмыгнул носом. — Угостишь меня?

— У меня больше нет денег.

— Тогда не будешь возражать, если я угощу тебя?

— Я похож на того, кто отказывается? — Деметр впервые за вечер ухмыльнулся и осмотрел парня, у которого, оказалось, водились лишние кредиты – одет он был прилично, но не слишком вычурно, спокойный серый костюм с приталенным пиджаком и высоким, обтягивающим узкую шею воротником. Рассматривая его наряд, Деметр невольно зацепился взглядом за точёную идеальную фигуру и подумал, что переспать с таким он бы не отказался.

Омега сделал заказ, выбрав им обоим одинаковые сладкие шипучки с небольшим градусом, но Деметр уже опрокинул в себя четыре стакана и был уверен, что после того уже не будет способен на особые подвиги.

— Персефон, — представился омега, протягивая руку вместе со стаканом, и Деметру пришлось пожать её, называя своё имя.

— Деметр Оксиген. Младший капрал девяносто шестого пехотного подразделения. Завтра вылетаю в Боде, — сообщив о себе всю необходимую информацию, альфа сделал большой глоток и приподнял бокал, показывая, что пьёт за угостившего.

— Зачем ты летишь в Боде? — поинтересовался омега.

— Заработать денег, дослужиться до мичмана, свалить с Каллиопы.

— Ты родом с Каллиопы? — на лице омеги не было ни пренебрежения, ни отвращения, лишь искреннее удивление.

— Чему ты удивлён? — Деметру совсем не хотел говорить об этом. — Солдат набирают отовсюду. Только кому-то везёт, и он отправляется летать, а кто-то копается в пыли и пугает своим видом охранников на станции.

— На пятом уровне Мельпомены редко кого увидишь с Каллиопы.

— А ты тут часто бываешь? — усмехнулся альфа. Почему-то исчезла уверенность, что прилипчивый омега один из завсегдатаев баров, которые цепляют альф на ночь в надежде забеременеть и выскочить замуж, или отхватить от государства приличное спальное местечко. Юноша напоминал богатенького студента, что решил пропить полученную за выпуск стипендию. Впрочем, на богатство омеги Деметру сейчас было наплевать. Ему вдруг захотелось компании, глупого разговора, а потом такого же глупого траха. И чтоб после он мог уехать в Боде и никогда о парне не вспоминать.

— Впервые, — честно ответил Перси и улыбнулся.

— Тогда давай выпьем за наше знакомство и за твой первый выход в свет, — Деметр поднял бокал и привычно изобразил на лице заинтересованность, как делал с другими случайными знакомыми. Альфа был уверен, что неотразим, привлекателен, и любой омега легко клюнет на его очарование. Только Перси оказался не обычным омегой, в постель не тащил и при любой возможности рассматривал татуировку на затылке. Ещё больший интерес у него вызвал разъём для подключения.

— А это больно, когда его ставят? — Перси чуть ли пальцем туда не залез.

— Нет, вообще ничего не чувствуешь, — альфа отодвинул его узкие запястья и невольно задержал тонкую кисть у лица, омега пах чем-то очень приятным: свежестью, лёгкостью и прохладой. Деметр никогда не встречал такой необычный аромат.

— Я хотел себе поставить, но отец сказал, что ни к чему, — с сожалением заметил омега, не вырывая руки и задумчиво рассматривая шеренгу пустых бокалов.

— Кажется, у тебя очень строгий родитель.

— Есть такое. После смерти папы он стал жёстким, отдалился от меня. А когда у меня появился свой собственный запах - вообще возненавидел, — Перси это говорил с наигранным равнодушием, но Деметр почувствовал сильное сожаление к парню. Возможно, сказывалась его собственная трагедия, а может, и выпитое.

— Мой папа-омега умер, когда мне было пятнадцать, — альфа задумчиво посмотрел на Перси, словно ожидая от него какой-то реакции, но омега молчал, не высказывал наигранного сочувствия и не пытался спросить что-то ещё. — А отец умер три дня назад. Это сложно принять. Наверное, потому я и сбегаю на эту убийственную миссию. Хочу понять, зачем я живу, что из себя представляю. Может, пара лет на пороховой бочке прочистит мне мозги, и я смогу понять свой путь и предназначение.

Перси продолжал внимательно смотреть собеседнику в глаза, не делая никаких выводов и не упрекая. И Деметр невольно прижал его ладонь к своему лицу сильнее.

— Когда-то у меня были чёткие цели и мечты. Хотел попасть в фениксы и стать генералом. Я и сейчас от них не отказываюсь, но, кажется, что я забылся в приоритетах, затерялся в способах достижения и временами не понимаю, зачем и что делаю. Может, я слишком молод, чтобы обдумывать такие вещи. Но за шесть лет вдали от всей этой суеты я надеюсь найти себя и понять, чего в действительности желаю от этой жизни.

Перси коротко кивнул. Признание альфы его немного смутило, и он убрал свою руку от растерянного своей болтливостью Деметра.

— Сегодня мне поставили новый разъём, чтобы в Боде я мог управлять погрузчиками. Из-за него безумно болит голова, — альфа немного увёл разговор от личных признаний.

— Вообще-то после установки нового разъёма нельзя пить, — вздёрнул брови омега, — да и желательно сидеть дома и никуда не ходить, чтобы не перегрузить нервную систему. Завтра, скорее всего, проснёшься чистый как младенец – я имею в виду твой разум и память. Потому у тебя голова и болит. Взорвётся мозг, и всё!

— Наверное, это пойдёт мне на пользу.

Перси усмехнулся и отодвинул от себя пустой бокал.

— Ещё заказать?

— Давай, только вряд ли я смогу тогда отсюда подняться, — покачал головой альфа. 

На лице омеги появилось странное выражение отеческой опеки, он с заботливой улыбкой потрепал альфу по чуть заметному ёжику и очень пьяно произнёс:

— Ты милый.

Деметр невольно рассмеялся.

— Ты первый омега, который говорит мне такое.

— А что обычно тебе говорят омеги?

— О, да, быстрее, ещё и ещё.

Перси густо покраснел, убрал от него свои руки и заказал новых напитков. Деметр и сам почувствовал себя неловко от вырвавшейся пошлой фразы. Быстро свернул разговор в сторону высшего образования, и они заговорили о перспективах Персефона. Омега надеялся после учёбы пойти в исследовательский отдел, искать для ивлионцев новые метеоры и планеты, с которых можно собирать ресурсы. И, возможно, даже попытаться отыскать новую планету для их жизни. Говорить о таких несбыточных вещах, как собственная планета, с Перси было очень забавно. Юноша в красках описывал сады и поля, о которых Деметр читал лишь в книгах, чуть ли не на пальцах показывал, как распускаются утром цветы с восходом солнца, и как по ночам поют сверчки.

Разговор нисколько не напрягал, Деметр смеялся, чувствуя себя спокойно и защищенно с этим чужим для него человеком. Делился историями из школьной жизни, слушал забавные случаи из жизни Перси и, хотя омега оказался не только невероятно прекрасен, но и умён, прежней тяги затащить его в постель больше не ощущалось. Просто возникло желание быть с ним рядом и обнимать.

Выпив ещё два бокала, Перси заявил, что проголодался, и предложил прогуляться до ближайшего ресторана. К тому моменту они оба были настолько пьяны, что цеплялись друг за дружку и, смеясь, как дети, пошатывались, с трудом стояли на ногах. Куда именно вёл его омега, Деметр понял слишком поздно – когда они уже оказались на седьмом уровне перед дорогущим заведением, которое Деметру в жизни было не по карману.

— У тебя пропуск на седьмой, — немного нелепо произнёс альфа, учитывая, что всего пятнадцать минут назад Перси сделал ему приглашение, и альфу пропустили на проходной без вопросов.

— Это лучший ресторан! — спокойно ответил омега и толкнул замешкавшегося солдата в зал.

Деметр чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, а Перси усадил его за дальний столик в углу помещения и, видя нерешительность случайного знакомого, сам сделал заказ.

— Кажется, мне расхотелось есть, — Деметр нервно закусил губу, замечая, как трезвеет и как от увиденных цен начинают дрожать руки.

— Я заплачу.

— Ты, сука, меценат богатенький? — ему почему-то стало неприятно и неудобно.

— Мой отец влиятельный и сильный человек. Я не заработал в своей жизни ещё ни копейки и живу за его счёт. Но денег он даёт мне столько, что одному мне их потратить невозможно. Поэтому я прошу тебя разделить этот ужин и не волноваться ни о чём.

— Как я могу не волноваться, когда любое блюдо стоит от двадцати кредитов? Это моё месячное жалование! — Деметр закрыл виртуальный экран меню и убрал руки под стол. — Ладно, похуй, угощай меня, развлекай. Может, последний раз в жизни поем человеческой еды.

— Предполагаешь, что не вернёшься из Боде? — Перси задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу.

— Возможно. Скорее всего. Это спорная территория таланцев и ксирдов. Почему тупые учёные не могут найти планету где поближе? Или поймать метеорит в этом сраном пылевом облаке? Не верю, что тут ничего нет.

— Когда ты нервничаешь, то становишься очень злым, — спокойно заметил Перси, — и тут были метеоры и кометы, но нам надо кормить полтора миллиарда человек, обеспечивать топливом и энергией станции, вести войну против других рас. Мы израсходовали всё за четыре года, но и уйти отсюда не можем. Потому что в этом, как ты выразился, сраном пылевом облаке нас не могут найти герроки, ксирды предпочитают не появляться, так как у них слабые щиты, а таланцы заскакивают по ошибке. Мы в безопасности, мы защищены.

— И умираем с голоду, — добавил альфа, когда перед ним поставили тарелку с чем-то невероятно пахучим и бокал молодого вина.

Небольшой кубик цвета растворимого кофе со сливками, с тёмными брызгами шоколада сверху и белыми вкраплениями пудры выглядел притягательно. Но альфа не рисковал нарушить эту красоту.

— Что это?

— Мятный кекс. Я очень люблю его и сам умею готовить. Попробуй.

Деметр неуверенно откусил кусок, и его глаза округлились от удивления – это действительно было вкусно, прекрасно, непередаваемо. И словно дополнение к вкусу у пирога присутствовала нотка свежести, лёгкости. Странный, неизвестный ранее вкус казался невероятно притягательным.

— Ты пахнешь почти так же, — завороженно произнёс альфа, снова хватая омегу за руку и притягивая её к своему носу, — ты пахнешь кексом?

— Нет, мой аромат – мята, — Перси снова улыбнулся своей благосклонной улыбкой, от которой было очень тепло и по-домашнему уютно.

— Здорово. Ты – мята. А я чем пахну?

— Свежим вином, лёгким, терпким, с ярким вкусом винограда и изюма, и совсем тонкой ноткой алкоголя, что придаёт запаху именно оттенок вина, а не сока.

Перси поднял бокал и указал альфе на второй.

— Попробуй. Виноград для него выращивают на пятой, всего несколько тысяч бутылок в год.

— Не хочу знать, сколько оно стоит, — пробормотал альфа и глотнул напиток. После странной байды в баре, напоминающей газированную спиртовуху, Деметр невольно закашлялся, охваченный смесью сильнейших ароматов и запахов. Терпкость вина приятно щекотала нёбо, вкус растёкся патокой по языку, и альфа медленно перекатывал его во рту, смакуя каждый оттенок.

— Нравится? — спросил омега с лёгкой улыбкой. В уголке его губ замерла алая капелька, и Деметр наклонился к нему, собирая вино с мягких уст.

Омега вначале смущенно замер, а потом приоткрыл рот, приглашая к себе, зазывая обольстительным запахом свежести и прохлады, и Деметр полностью погрузился в ощущение, схожее со свободным полётом.

— Хочу тебя! — произнёс он, разрушая всю прежнюю чарующую идиллию простого общения и переводя его в новое русло. Этот омега притягивал, заманивал, и хотелось получить его не просто на один день. — Будешь ждать меня шесть лет, пока я не вернусь из Боде?

Перси рассмеялся, красиво растягивая губы, отчего целовать его захотелось ещё сильнее, и, взяв альфу за руку, потянул за собой.

— Пойдём, тут рядом есть очень хороший отель, — бархатный голос словно разрезал напряжённые струны, и Деметр почти вскочил, подхватывая Перси под руки и утягивая его прочь от взглядов официантов. Захотелось спрятать омегу от всех, закрыть рядом с собой и прижаться всем телом, вдыхая аромат тёплого пирога.

Перси краснел и заикался, когда снимал номер, и Деметр каждой клеточкой чувствовал, что ему такое впервые, и ощущение своей особенности рядом с этим невероятным омегой грело душу.

— Я ни с кем никогда не был, — сообщил Перси в лифте, но Деметр понял это и без его слов.

— Если ты не хочешь, ничего не будет.

— Очень хочу, — горячо произнёс Перси, и это окончательно утянуло Деметра в пучину страсти.

Оказавшись в номере, Деметр удивлённо огляделся – площадь снимаемого помещения была больше, чем комната в казармах на сорок человек. Огромная постель притягивала, а из окна на них смотрели искусственные звёзды.

— Вау, — произнёс альфа, ненадолго забывая про Перси.

— Правда? — раздался смущённый голос, и Деметр обернулся, снова замерев от ещё большего восхищения.

Обнажённый юноша нерешительно переступал с ноги на ногу, тяжело дыша от волнения и смущённо прикрывая себя руками. Альфа убрал его ладони и провёл пальцами по чуть возбуждённой плоти, с нескрываемым удовольствием замечая ответную реакцию.

— У тебя точно никого не было? — пошутил он, удивляясь, как быстро парень разделся.

Перси лишь мотнул головой и дрожащими пальцами стал расстёгивать пуговицы на груди альфы. Деметр остановил его, перехватил руки и стал целовать нежную манящую кожу, замечая, как юноша покрывается мелкими мурашками и начинает дрожать. Не от холода, а от неопределённости и своих страхов.

— Не было, — сам себе сказал Деметр, всё ещё пребывая в восторженном состоянии и желая не просто насладиться соитием, а увести его с собой. Забрать в далёкую галактику, и пусть все остальные омеги идут к чёрту.

Прелюдия вышла необыкновенно долгой и мучительной, Перси то раскрывался, страстно выгибаясь и постанывая от каждого прикосновения, то смущался, зажимался и отступал, заставляя Деметра начинать всё сначала. С любым другим Деметр бросил бы это дело, плюнул бы и ушёл, но рядом с Перси, напротив, у него просыпался безумный ажиотаж. Азарт от предстоящего выигрыша и жажда обладания.

Первое проникновение было немного болезненным, Перси снова сжался, а потом выдохнул, впуская в себя альфу и смахивая невольно выступившие слёзы. Деметр не спешил, не гнался за своим удовольствием, а старался делать приятно омеге. Когда тот привык и окончательно расслабился, то даже немного стал подмахивать и кончил с тихим протяжным стоном.

Деметр лёг с ним рядом, прижимаясь к горячему, немного липкому от пота телу, и невольно улыбнулся, чувствуя какое-то странное тепло в сердце.

— Будешь мне писать?

Перси тихо хихикнул, повернулся на бок, ловя затуманенный удовольствием и выпивкой взгляд альфы, и кивнул.

— Буду писать и ждать твоего возвращения.

— Я же пошутил, — хитро улыбнулся Деметр.

— Может, и я пошутил, — Перси поцеловал его в губы, и альфа тут же ответил на поцелуй, запутываясь пальцами в мягкие локоны и наслаждаясь вкусом свежести.

— Пиши. Жди, — шепнул он омеге в ухо и, положив голову на плечо, облегчённо выдохнул. Почему-то всё казалось правильным, на душе стало спокойно, словно не мучила его смерть отца и неопределённость в жизни. Словно не ждали долгие годы службы и войны за свою жизнь и жизнь своей расы. Всё ушло на второй план, и рядом остались лишь тёплый омега с запахом свежести и его бьющееся сердце под ухом.

— Кажется, я влюбился, — тихим шёпотом выдохнул Перси.

— Это ты зря, — Деметр не поднимал головы, чтобы омега не увидел, как тот улыбается, — я не слишком подходящая для этого кандидатура.

— Разве такие вещи можно контролировать? — рассмеялся Перси, и Деметр прижался к нему ещё сильнее. Слышать его смех было непередаваемо приятно.

— Я неразборчив в связях, не люблю привязываться. Влюбчив, но быстро устаю от партнёра. И у меня есть моя служба. Преданность Ивлионии всегда была на первом месте для меня. Выбирая между долгом и любовью, я всегда выберу долг.

— Звучит как заученная отмазка для дураков, — Перси сладко потянулся и сполз по постели ниже, чтобы встретиться с глазами альфы. Осторожно провел губами по щекам солдата, по линии носа и замер у рта, — мне нравится дышать тобой, — выдохнул он Деметру в губы.

— И мне.

Альфа обхватил его, заваливаясь сверху и сжимая в страстном поцелуе. В голове мелькнула мысль, что так он больше целоваться не сможет ни с кем. С трудом оторвавшись от мягких губ, Деметр стал поцелуями спускаться по узкой груди с тонкой, почти бархатной кожей и остановился рядом с подрагивающим ароматным членом.

— Поласкай меня там, — попросил Перси.

— Не люблю такое, — Деметр, хитро ухмыльнувшись, лизнул головку Перси, — ты и тут мятный.

Омега красиво выгнулся, подставляясь под ласки альфы.

— Почему не любишь?

— Это прерогатива омег сосать альфе! — продолжая поглаживать член Перси и изредка прикасаться к нему губами, Деметр любовался красивым юношей, что извивался от его прикосновений.

— Ты сексист! — фыркнул Перси, вырываясь из его рук и усаживаясь напротив, Деметр лишь пожал плечами, соглашаясь с этим заявлением. — Тогда можно я тебя поласкаю? — его глаза хитро горели, и Деметр не удержался и снова поцеловал омегу.

— А справишься? Ты же только потерял свою невинность? — немного насмешливо поинтересовался солдат.

— Ну, в школе все проходили общее семейное дело. И, знаешь, после занятий омеги любят делиться несуществующим опытом и использовать школьный инвентарь по назначению. Не думаю, что резиновый тренировочный агрегат сильно отличается от настоящего, — так же шутливо ответил юноша и, подтолкнув альфу на спину, устроился между его ног.

Деметр только закрыл глаза, позволяя Перси делать всё, что тот пожелает, и лишь временами направляя его, чтобы неопытный любовник не прикусил зубами нежную плоть. Возбуждение было острым, а оргазм вышел ярким и оглушающим. Деметр лежал неподвижно, сквозь полуприкрытые веки наблюдая, как Перси откашливается и запивает его сперму водой из стакана. Почему-то это веселило, возбуждало, и в голове крутились глупые мысли, что с Перси было бы весело всегда.

— Ну и как вкус? — спросил Деметр, когда омега лёг рядом.

— Фех, — скривился тот и задорно рассмеялся, заставляя Деметра выбираться из нежной полудрёмы и затыкать его поцелуем. Вкус собственной спермы во рту не чувствовался, но в Деметре почему-то проснулось любопытство, и он вылизывал нёбо, щёки, язык, всюду, докуда мог дотянуться.

Больше не хотелось уезжать, не было жажды открытий и приключений, не было стремления спасать и помогать человечеству. Хотелось просто расслабленно лежать рядом и наслаждаться запахом мяты. Наверное, так люди влюбляются – с первого взгляда и в омут с головой, почти себя не понимая и не контролируя, теряя рассудок и делая совершенно безумные вещи.

— От твоих поцелуев так тепло, — расслабленно произнёс Перси, а потом продолжил:  
 _«- Мне болью сдавит сердце и расплавит  
Горячим оловом в груди тепло.  
Мы будет рядом, пусть и расстоянья  
Нас разведут, всё хуже быть могло.  
\- Зачем о худшем говорить так рано?  
В тебе мои желания и свет,  
Пусть время нам залечит боль и раны.  
\- Пусть время встанет, словно его нет»._

— Стихи?

— Это «Вечное Цветение», я обожаю эту поэму, знаю наизусть и много раз перечитывал, — говоря о книге, глаза у омеги засветились.

— Не слышал.

— Автор – Эрнест Степке. Советую тебе прочитать, она действительно прекрасна, в ней есть и любовь, и потеря, и безнадёжное одиночество, в котором умирает целая цивилизация.

— Возможно. Когда-нибудь.

— Я могу переслать тебе её на почту, если позволишь, мой прекрасный феникс, — Перси заглянул Деметру в глаза, и альфе показалось, что сердце пропустило удар – волшебные голубые радужки притягивали своим совершенством, в эти глаза хотелось заглядывать и видеть там себя.

— Я дам тебе свой личный номер, — голос альфы почему-то осип.

Деметр приподнял руку Перси, прислоняя свой чип к его. С трудом сдержался, чтобы не передать омеге все свои данные, всю подноготную, чтобы он знал, помнил, думал о нём. Сейчас мысли о поездке только расстраивали, а часы неуклонно приближали час его отбытия.

— Мне надо уходить, — со вздохом произнёс омега, тоже посматривая на часы, — буду заселяться в общежитие при университете, мой товарищ должен меня забрать, чтобы показать, где что расположено.

— И у меня через пару часов поезд до космолёта.

— Спасибо тебе за всё. За этот вечер, за разговоры и нежные поцелуи. И за то, что не смеялся над моей неопытностью.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что невероятно прекрасен? — Деметр убрал выбившуюся прядку волос с его лица, не в силах отвести взгляд от голубых глаз, руки непроизвольно скользнули по белой коже, очерчивая безупречную фигуру и сжимая бёдра, к которым хотелось прикасаться снова и снова. — Выходи за меня? — внезапно вырвалась безумная идея. — Давай прямо сейчас оформим брак?

— Ты шутишь? — Перси смущённо отвёл взгляд. — Мне всего восемнадцать, и отец не одобрит...

— Тебе важно его мнение?

— Нет, — Перси снова поднял голову и уже твёрже продолжил, — мы встретимся через шесть лет. И если ты ещё не передумаешь...

— Не передумаю! — Деметр прервал его, сжимая руки, всё его тело; прикасаясь нежно к мягким губам, вдыхая его запах и надеясь запомнить это мгновение навечно.

Коммуникатор альфы противно пиликнул напоминание, что срок разрешения пребывания на седьмом подходит к концу, и оба стали суетливо собираться, занимать место в душ и натягивать разбросанную одежду. Через несколько минут парочка, продолжая обниматься, покинула номер и, спустившись в холл, немного скомкано и сдержанно распрощалась.

Деметр направился к лифтам и проходной, а Перси остался ждать друга у входа в гостиницу. Альфа несколько раз обернулся, чувствуя холодную пустоту оттого, что Перси на него больше не смотрел. Уже уходя с улицы, Деметр бросил последний взгляд и замер, смотря, как высокий альфа крепко обнимает его омегу. Сжимает своими тяжёлыми руками и наклоняется для поцелуя. Сердце резануло так, что Деметру на мгновение показалось, что из глаз хлынули слёзы. Он быстро отвернулся, собирая себя по частям и пытаясь выкинуть из головы неприятную картинку.

До проходной дошёл в полупрострации. Почти ничего не замечая и не соображая, доехал до станции поездов и занял своё место. Его товарищи, ругаясь и злясь, что Деметр затащил их на это безумное мероприятие, пытались что-то у альфы расспросить, но он, пристроившись головой на жёсткой спинке сидения, отринул все мысли и уснул.

Проснулся он оттого, что Рей сердито пинал его ноги, заставляя встать.

— Прибыли, спящая красавица! — фыркнул он на друга. — Ты спал как мертвец!

— Какой сегодня день? — Деметр растерянно посмотрел на огромный космический крейсер, на котором им придётся жить ближайшие шесть лет. Ему казалось, что всего пару часов назад он заменил затылочный разъём и направился отдыхать в какой-то дешёвый бар. И вот он, уже готовый к отлёту, а двенадцать часов, которые провёл в баре, словно вырваны из воспоминаний.

— День, блять, нашего смертного приговора! Это ты заставил нас подписать контракт, и я тебе яйца оторву, если вернусь домой не единым куском! — рыкнул на него Арес и протянул руку, чтобы друг смог подняться. — Что ты вчера делал? Напился от радости?

Деметр неуверенно пожал плечами. Вчерашний день казался каким-то смутным и расплывчатым. И совершенно пустым.

— Кажется, был с омегой, — произнёс альфа, осторожно вдыхая странный, свежий аромат, прилипший к его одежде.

Уже через час огромный крейсер вошёл в червоточину и направился добывать воду и минералы для тех, кто пытался выжить в космосе. Служба была тяжёлой, а работа грязной. Через тридцать четыре дня, во время связи с Оридионом, Деметр получил личное письмо:

_«Приветствую, мой дорогой друг._

_Весь месяц прошёл в суете, обучение в университете оказалось намного сложнее, чем я думал и с трудом справляюсь с программой, хотя учителя меня и хвалят._

_И я постоянно думаю о тебе. Кажется, я немного помешался, сошёл с ума без твоего нежного голоса и ярких глаз. Я постоянно смотрю все новости о тебе, собираю каждую возможную деталь, посылаю запросы и не могу прожить ни секунды без мысли о тебе. С ужасом думаю о том, что тебя не будет ещё шесть долгих мучительных лет. Но я дождусь тебя. Я же обещал, мой прекрасный феникс. Знаю, что служба так далеко от дома не может быть лёгкой, но я буду молиться за тебя, чтобы ты выжил, справился и приехал домой._

_К тому времени я получу диплом астрофизика, и, возможно, меня допустят в исследовательский центр. Тогда буду изучать планеты, системы и искать нам новый дом, а ты, мой бравый солдат, отправишься покорять вселенную, будешь исследовать мои открытия, и когда-нибудь, непременно, среди мириад звёзд мы найдём ту единственную, что примет нас в свои объятия._

_Жажду встречи и скучаю, твой любящий и преданный П.»_

Деметр с непониманием смотрел на письмо, а потом ответил: « _Кто ты такой?_ »

## 11001\. Ты - мой якорь

Деметр продолжал давить на своего адвоката, но дело не двигалось, и временами на альфу накатывало такое отчаяние, что хотелось на всё плюнуть, смириться с желаниями Перси и подарить ему долгожданную свободу.

Но Деметр не желал его отпускать и твёрдо вознамерился вернуть, доказать и себе, и ему, что счастье для двоих возможно. Лишь от одной мысли, что Перси больше не будет с ним, а с кем-то другим, на душе становилось так муторно, что даже виски не помогал. Хотелось с разбегу и об стену, отчаяние мешалось с гневом на себя, на омегу и всю судебную систему. Деметр давно не мальчик с Каллиопы, не нищий солдат без дома и родителей. Он взрослый мужчина, майор фениксов, и у него более двадцати тысяч человек в подчинении, но он чувствовал себя бессильным, когда получал очередное письмо от своего юриста.

От семейных дел помогала отвлекаться работа. Сразу после начала подготовки станций к перелёту, техники представили Деметру отчёт о состоянии первой станции, и её признали негодной для прохождения подпространства. Каллиопу заменила Талия. В газеты пошла информация, что Талия выбрана для переселения в числе первых, так как жители станции готовы принять изменения в своей жизни легче, чем жители Каллиопы. Настоящая причина – что первая просто не способна вынести перелёт - не афишировалась, и было решено вывезти с верхних этажей Каллиопы лишь самых привилегированных и на погрузочных катерах доставить к планете. Остальное население будет перевезено позже, на эвакуационных крейсерах. Только никто из офицеров не желал думать о том, что мест в этих крейсерах хватит едва ли на треть жителей. Деметр же это помнил ещё со школьного обучения, когда им преподавали технику безопасности. Вряд ли правительство будет открывать червоточину для них снова и снова. Треть жителей Каллиопы сможет перебраться к Ивлионии. А что будет с остальными? Похоже, власти это не интересовало.

Тяжёлая психологическая нагрузка, выматывающий бракоразводный процесс, давление Жана Энгера, который требовал выбить дурь из своего сына и вернуть домой, а также счастливые лица его семейных друзей доводили Деметра до отчаяния. Он снова стал общаться с психологом, вываливая на него груз своих проблем и внутренних переживаний. Пытался понять, как можно исправить свои отношения с любимым человеком и сохранить эти чувства, которые под давлением тяжёлых обстоятельств временами напоминали Деметру топкое болото.

Воспоминания о Перси приносили только боль, и теперь альфа прекрасно понимал, что имел в виду его муж, говоря о сложности безответных чувств. Но даже несмотря на всё сказанное и пережитое, Деметр был уверен, что Перси его всё так же любит, но старательно пытается наказать за свои переживания и боль. Только это заставляло бороться дальше и идти вперёд. Помощь психолога оказалась полезной, он вернул альфе уверенность в себе и помог разобраться со своими эмоциями. Деметр понимал, что Перси пытается заставить его почувствовать вину, умело манипулируя альфой. Только вот страдают от такого оба. Любовь тяжёлая и странная штука – она быстро пачкается и портится, как перезрелый фрукт, но если относиться к ней с нежностью и терпением, то любовь будет цвести и благоухать, как самый прекрасный цветок.

Через три месяца подготовка к переселению вышла на финишную прямую. Комплекс для открытия червоточин расширили, и собранной энергии было достаточно, чтобы продержать дыру открытой несколько дней, необходимой по объёму, чтобы три станции покинули одну галактику и перебрались в другую.

Уничтожение таланцев должно было обрадовать жителей станций, но внезапно общественное мнение метнулось в противоположную сторону, и теперь все газеты пестрели заголовками о том, что высшие цивилизации не имеют права выбирать, кто будет жить, а кто нет. И в некоторых даже выражали соболезнование паукам. Доходили до абсурдного - предлагали помощь тем единицам, кто спасся. Деметр этого не понимал и надеялся, что когда люди успокоятся, то вспомнят о том, скольких их сограждан таланцы убили и уничтожили.

С Герроками тоже было всё неясно. Журналисты представляли их то убийцами младенцев, то спасителями от нищеты и голода. Кто и зачем пытался перетянуть голоса людей на свою сторону, Деметр не знал. Несколько раз к нему обращался Лето с предложением провести открытую конференцию и подтвердить, что Герроки предлагали помощь и действительно могут спасти их и от ксирдов, и от неизвестных инопланетян, но альфа категорично отказался. Ему совсем не хотелось вставать на чью бы то ни было сторону в этом вопросе. Ответственность за чужие жизни и так постоянно лежала на его плечах. Деметр говорил Лето, что он солдат, а не политик. Пожилой военный в ответ лишь смеялся, что в их обществе это одно и то же…

Из М31 сообщали, что первый город достроен, проложены подземные пути коммуникаций и начата разработка шахт и месторождений полезных ископаемых. Там, на расстоянии в миллиарды астрономических единиц, люди заселяли их новый дом. Получать сводки с планеты было по-светлому радостно, но вместе с тем и тяжело. Временами Деметру снился их уютный дом на берегу озера, где рядом с высоким красивым омегой бегали вертлявые мальчишки. Тогда Деметр с трудом просыпался в подавленном состоянии, и весь день работа валилась из рук.

Просматривая отчёты и подготавливая людей, Деметру иногда казалось, что он действительно уже живёт на планете. Только один. И борьба с Перси принимала новый смысл, желание вернуть его усиливалось, а внутреннее разногласие со своими чувствами успокаивалось. Но это продолжалось недолго, до получения нового письма от адвоката.

Через десять недель после начала подготовки двенадцать тысяч пехотинцев были отправлены на планету. Несмотря на то, что солдаты носили значки наземных войск, их прямым начальником считался Жан Энгер, а руководством занимался Деметр Оксиген. Это увеличило диссонанс между двумя армиями, и теперь внутренние конфликты переходили в неприглядные подлые человеческие поступки. Так генерал воздушного флота Мельпомены Жан Энгер смог сместить с должности главнокомандующего пехотными отрядами третьей станции и поставить на его место своего человека. В то же время на шестой несколько генералов потеряли свои посты и, обвиненные в «расхищении имущества», исчезли из вида.

Жан произвёл Деметра в подполковники, практически не афишируя это, и альфа узнал об этом лишь по сменившемуся значку на личных вещах. Это изменение не обрадовало, а вызвало какой-то странный бессознательный страх. Потому что Жан постоянно повторял зятю, чтобы тот никому не доверял, думал только своей головой и снова и снова твердил, что они могут положиться лишь друг на друга, как родственники. Но у Деметра веры в его слова не было, да и альфа чувствовал, что если Перси всё же сорвётся с крючка, то голова Деметра быстро скатится с плеч. И от этого понимания доверять хоть кому-то альфа не хотел, чувствуя возможную угрозу даже от своих друзей.

Пьедестал под ним оказался шатким. И губительно опасным.

После того как его пехотинцы отбыли из Оридиона, Деметр попытался немного расслабиться, выдохнуть и дал себе передышку в виде пары выходных. Один вечер провёл с товарищами, немного пообщался с Реем и Пелопом, поздравил Тантала с будущим ребёнком и сбежал, оставив друзьям пару бутылок крепкого обмывать его новый чин. Второй вечер он решил провести дома, но, только открыв двери, сразу понял, что ошибся.

Пустой, совершенно холодный и непривычно тёмный дом, казалось, не желал даже открывать двери перед хозяином. Кошка бросилась прочь, прячась где-то в спальне, тихо запиликала сигнализация, потому что Деметр забыл её отключить. Снова чужие запахи и следы тех, кто ухаживал за Пятнышком – Перси побеспокоился об этом, а альфа даже и не вспомнил. Пройдя в их с Перси комнату, Деметр присел на знакомый диван. Из-под кровати выбралась Пятнышко и с недоверием присела хозяину на колени. Деметр осторожно погладил животное, и она привычно заурчала.

— Тебе одиноко, милая? — альфа ласково улыбнулся. Взгляд зацепился за ошейник на шее Пятнышка, на котором висел сплетённый в маленький хвост пучок кошачьей шерсти - кажется, Перси сделал этот талисман для Деметра, но альфа так и не забрал его. Сейчас же, отцепив "украшение", подполковник прикрепил пучок разноцветной шерсти к своей рубашке.

— Перси говорил, ты приносишь счастье. Где же моё счастье, Пятнышко?

Кошка задумчиво повела ушами и спрыгнула на пол, убегая к своей кормушке.

Мужчина прошёл на кухню, с удивлением рассматривая то, что раньше казалось приветливым и дорогим – теперь каждая вещь Перси, всё, к чему он приложил руки, отталкивало болью и скрипело в сердце. На столе стоял так и не зацветший цветок. Возможно, ему, так же, как и всем ивлионцам, не хватало солнца. Цветочный горшок когда-то разрисовал яркими цветами Перси, и, рассматривая его, Деметр вспоминал их первый дом и первую совместную ночь.

Спать на их общей постели тоже было тяжело. Он полночи прокрутился, пытаясь заснуть, Деметру постоянно казалось, что чувствует давно исчезнувший запах мяты и слышит тихий бархатный голос Перси, куда-то зовущий его. Не выдержав, альфа поднялся и зашёл в кабинет своего младшего мужа, куда почти никогда не заглядывал. Все вещи по-прежнему лежали, как когда-то их бросил Перси, когда уходил из дома – разбросанные гелиевые мелки, тонкие пластиковые листы для рисования и несколько набросков. 

Замерев над ними, Деметр рассматривал придуманные пейзажи и животных, которых он никогда не видел. Увлёкшись этим занятием, Деметр стал смотреть и старые рисунки. Среди них были сотни его портретов. Некоторые не слишком удачные, некоторые почти точно повторяющие его лицо. Почти на всех он улыбался, по-мальчишески скаля зубы и прищуривая глаза. В каждом рисунке скользящее притягивающее счастье, обычное, лучезарное. Не верилось, что таким его видел Перси… или только хотел видеть? Были там и редкие автопортреты – Перси на них выглядел усталым, болезненно печальным…

Альфа так и заснул на маленькой узкой раскладной постели в этом кабинете, наполненном улыбающимся альфой и несчастным омегой.

Деметру снилось, что он спит рядом с Перси на удобном диване напротив ТВ, и головная боль разрывает всё внутри него на части. Мужчина попытался пошевелиться, но тело словно одеревенело, и любое движение приводило к ещё большей боли. Альфа, застонав, вытащил из-под себя бесчувственную руку и коснулся саднящего затылка. Там была огромная дыра, через которую утекали его воспоминания: красивые и важные моменты его жизни с Перси, прекрасные дни веселья с друзьями, воспоминания о родителях. Всё устремлялось в темноту, заливало диван неприятной густой жижей и капало на пол темными каплями.

— Нет, — прошептал Деметр, не желая терять всю свою жизнь.

— Успокойся, у тебя жар, — ласковый голос принёс облегчение. Мягкая рука коснулась застывшей кожи, снимая болезненные ощущения.

Рядом с ним на коленях сидел Перси. Немного взлохмаченный, с лёгкой улыбкой и нежным блеском в глазах, такой привычный и родной, совсем рядом, словно никуда не уходил и был всё это время вместе с ним. Стоило только протянуть руку.

Омега гладил Деметра по волосам, заставляя кожу сжиматься, закрывая сквозную дыру. Ещё немного, и боль успокоилась, отступила, а рана исчезла.

— Ты мой якорь, — прошептал альфа в пустоту, — моя единственная связь с этим миром. Без тебя я плыву по течению, теряюсь, тону и не могу отыскать выхода. Я так и не нашёл своё предназначение, Перси.

— Вот видишь, теперь всё хорошо. Я с тобой, рядом, — произнёс омега…

Деметр резко поднялся, осматриваясь и с разочарованием осознавая, что он один в кабинете своего младшего мужа. Перси нет. Уже давно, наверное, слишком давно Перси ушёл, исчез из его жизни и не оставил после себя ничего. Только разбросаные на полу рисунки – улыбающийся Деметр и печальный Перси. Подобрав оба, альфа скрутил и спрятал их в кармане своей одежды.

Было раннее утро, станции ещё спали, и ночной свет в помещении казался усыпляющим – выработанные за поколения рефлексы толкали Деметра в кровать, только возвращаться в свои сны ему не хотелось.

Через доставку альфа заказал себе завтрак и, расставляя тарелки, случайно смахнул со стола несчастное растение. Смотря на осколки на полу, на рассыпавшуюся землю и тонкие подрагивающие стебли, Деметр чувствовал болезненное разочарование. Точно так же разбилась и раскололась их пара. Когда-то давно психотерапевт просил Деметра быть осторожнее с браком, не отталкивать Перси, потому что это может сломать омегу. Именно это и произошло – одно неловкое движение, и Перси, лишённый сил и желания идти дальше, разбитый на мелкие осколки, сбежал от него – от человека, который причинил ему боль.

Пришлось собрать грязь и выбросить всё это в утиль, и Деметр, так и не поев, поехал в брачный дом. Ему хотелось увидеть Перси, поговорить с ним хотя бы в последний раз, возможно, проститься, а может, и уговорить вернуться домой. Он пока точно не знал, что делать, но казалось, что достаточно просто взглянуть на младшего мужа, и всё встанет на свои места.

На проходной Деметр ждал почти час, уговаривая и отправляя дежурного к Перси снова и снова, омега не желал с ним встречаться. Деметру ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать и надеяться. В восемь на его коммуникатор пришло срочное извещение, требующее подполковника приехать на базу, но тут служащий принёс хорошие вести: Перси согласился выйти.

Деметр с трудом сглотнул, понимая, что так и не нашёл правильных слов в себе. А может, и не знал их вовсе – у него было много друзей и любовников, но лишь один по-настоящему любимый, и как выражать свои чувства, а тем более, извиняться, он не знал.

Коммуникатор снова требовательно затрещал, требуя обратить на него внимание, и Деметр с удивлением обнаружил звонок от самого Жана.

— Деметр, — альфе пришлось принять вызов, и генерал обратился к нему неофициально, — где тебя черти носят, у тебя в восемь началась смена.

— Я заехал к Перси, — признался альфа.

— Ясно. Сейчас же отправляйся на базу. На радарах засекли герроков!

Деметр бросил взгляд на закрытые двери, из которых в любой момент мог появиться его младший муж, а потом на сердитое лицо Жана. Спорить с генералом не имело смысла, и герроки явно не отдыхать в Оридион явились. Положив на стойку дежурного рисунки Перси, он подписал на одном из них «я хочу, чтобы ты улыбался».

Едва он забрался в кабину феникса и подключился к сети, как Деметра стало заваливать сотней сообщений от его команды: все были обеспокоены, что их начальник пропал, не предупредив. Обычно такого с ним не случалось. Быстро успокоив нервных диспетчеров и унтер-офицеров, Деметр взял курс на фрегат, который уже вышел с площадки базы.

— Как далеко от нас герроки?

— Замерли где-то между первой и второй станциями. У них довольно большой корабль, такого мы прежде не видели, и они пока ничего не предпринимают. Был строгий указ не открывать огонь первыми, чтобы не провоцировать их. Кажется, все напуганы. И полковник Деймос приказал нашей дивизии направляться в их сторону и просто наблюдать, — отчитался Тантал.

— На всякий случай, — озвучил Деметр общую мысль.

Добравшись до капитанского мостика, Деметр занял своё кресло, оставив у управления Пелопа. Зачем герроки снова явились, пока было неясно, но временами складывалось впечатление, что у этой расы есть множество внутренних разногласий, что мешает принять им единое решение. Это могло сыграть ивлионцам на руку, а могло и погубить, если какая-либо экстремистски настроенная группа решит уничтожить их раньше оговорённого времени.

Но их появление непременно всколыхнёт и без того неровное отношение общественности. Уже сейчас люди настроены на то, чтобы принять это несправедливое соглашение, ставящее ивлионцев на колени. Газеты и телевидение спекулировало фактами, заставляя простых зрителей верить в невозможное. Кажется, на пятой даже появилась партия, открыто поддерживающая слияние и утверждающая, что герроки им не враги, а покровители… и сторонников у них было пугающе много.

Около часа полёта, напряжение росло, и генерал Эвтерпы несколько раз выходил на связь с фениксами, требуя каких-либо ответов. Но ответов ни у кого не было. Пришельцы словно ждали, когда ивлионцы соберут рядом с ними все свои войска. Мысль об этом пугала до чёртиков.

Если герроки надеялись разбить всю армию противника одним махом, то это вряд ли будет для них возможным – на встречу отправили лишь три дивизии, и прибывающие на место встречи корабли были оснащены, защищены и могли справиться с разным видом оружия. Не зря же они триста лет провели в космосе, почти непрерывно с кем-то сражаясь.

Когда Деметр с его командой почти добрались до пункта назначения, пришло извещение, что корабль герроков выпустил тысячи маленьких ботов, напоминающих спутники слежения и по размерам не превосходящих боевой пилотник пехотинцев. Словно предчувствуя беду, команда напряглась, а по сети стали передавать данные сканирования неизвестных объектов. Принять ли их за угрозу или ждать других действий, никто пока не знал. Генералы молчали, и хотя Деметру не пришло никаких прямых указаний, он велел снизить скорость, словно предчувствуя неприятности.

Несколько спутников приблизилось к фрегату, и Деметр приказал выйти им навстречу двум истребителям и в случае агрессивного поведения – уничтожить. Что может быть агрессивным поведением для небольшой коробки, альфа не уточнил, но, учитывая, что сканирование объектов не дало никаких результатов, ждать от них можно было всё, что угодно.

Внимательно всматриваясь в экраны, Деметр надеялся понять, что хотят этим показать герроки и что ждать от маленьких серебристых спутников. Почему-то вспомнились огромный конусообразный корабль в галактике таланцев и то, что их системы точно так же не могли собрать с него данные, потому что неизвестный материал просто не позволял проникнуть внутрь объекта.

При воспоминании о неизвестном враге у Деметра кожа покрылась холодным потом. Он снова стал проверять данные о приближающихся спутниках, и безумная догадка ужаснула своей возможностью.

— Феникс 006, приблизься к объекту и постарайся его остановить, — Деметр пока не был уверен, зачем это нужно, но внутри всё требовало развернуть корабль и лететь прочь. Пусть это и покажется остальным трусостью и слабостью.

Все, затаив дыхание, смотрели, как тёмная фигурка феникса приблизилась к аппарату и зависла чуть в стороне, словно забыв о приказе. На Деметра перевёл взгляд немного встревоженный Тантал.

— Мы потеряли с 006 связь, — сообщил диспетчер.

— Сколько до объекта? — Деметр согнал Пелопа с кресла управления и подключился к системе.

— Семь километров, он быстро приближается.

— Включить все системы защиты, — приказал альфа. В голове появилась безумная пугающая мысль, что всё это не просто так, что сбежать сейчас было бы идеальным и самым верным решением. Но, всё ещё подчиняясь приказу генерала, он продолжал лететь навстречу неизвестному объекту.

Военный корабль был хорошо защищён не только от физических атак, но и от другого возможного воздействия, и всё же вряд ли бы справился, если бы неизвестный спутник герроков стал использовать оружие сверхразвитой цивилизации. Уверенность, что герроки имеют с ними связи и если не дружественное сотрудничество, то какие-то технологии точно получили, усилилась. Потому что ранее герроки никогда не использовали подобные агрегаты.

— Почему так хочется обстрелять эту штуку? — нарушил молчание Пелоп.

— Мне тоже,— скрипнул зубами Деметр, нервно посматривая на экраны и надеясь, что генерал всё же даст отмашку и позволит ивлионцам открыть огонь.

Когда до спутника оставалось менее километра, Деметр стал быстро отключать все системы от общего источника. Предположение, что враги решили послать к ним электромагнитные импульсные бомбы, появилось после того, как замолчал направленный навстречу им феникс. Учитывая, что герроки всегда славились нездоровой гуманностью, то это могло быть самым лучшим показателем их силы.

— Включить открытые стоки энергии, запустить дополнительные отводы. Объект предположительно содержит ЭМП-оружие, — Деметр пытался вспомнить, как ещё можно спасти в этой ситуации систему, спешно отключая одну за другой функции корабля. Основные компьютеры имели защитные коробы, которые, если не отключить их от системы, ничего не спасут.

В какой именно момент объект подошёл к кораблю вплотную, радары не показали, но корабль порядочно встряхнуло, словно рядом с корпусом взорвалось что-то крупное. Скорее всего, спутник не смог пройти щиты фрегата и запустил свои разрушающие силы без прямого контакта с кораблём, но и этого было достаточно. Перед глазами у альфы заскакали белые пятна, казалось, тело прошибло сильнейшим током, и он не мог вдохнуть, стуча зубами и пытаясь распрямить непослушное тело.

Где-то совсем рядом раздались крики, замелькали тени, словно кто-то пытался водить рукой перед глазами, но Деметр не мог избавиться от несуществующего слепящего света и звона в ушах. Чьи-то руки с силой выдернули его из кресла и уложили на пол.

— Ему мозги поджарило... — донеслось до подполковника сквозь свист в ушах.

— Надо удалить разъём, — теперь Деметр уже чётко определил встревоженный голос Тантала.

Приподняв голову, альфа огляделся, медленно приходя в себя и осматривая тёмное помещение, освещённое лишь мигающими красными лампами аварийной системы.

— Что с кораблём? — первым делом спросил он, отталкивая заботливые руки товарищей.

— Ты успел обесточить большую часть систем, — подал голос Ник. Омега забрался под панель управления и чем-то занимался, разбирая платы и провода. — Система связи если и повреждена, то подлежит ремонту, повреждения некритичны, жизнеобеспечение тоже. Остальное – не уверен.

— Свяжись со всеми, сообщи об ЭМП-оружии, и пусть их уничтожают. И этот дружелюбно настроенный корабль тоже. Ублюдки, — добавил Деметр тихо, осторожно ощупывая затылок. Голова была липкая, словно в крови. Вспомнился недавно увиденный сон, и альфа со стоном схватился за затылок, с ужасом думая, что будет, если он действительно всё забудет. Мыслью вцепился в Перси, стараясь сохранить его, вытаскивая из памяти самые светлые и прекрасные моменты: те редкие дни, когда они были вместе, гуляли, ходили на концерты и просто общались… Перси ведь был так близко, рядом…

— Ты чего? — Тантал попытался привести в себя альфу, хлопая его по щекам, — Пелоп, вытащи из него эту штуку, кажется, он ничего не соображает.

— Всё я соображаю, — Деметр попытался оттолкнуть его от себя, — почему кровь идёт?

— Когда тебя из штепселя выдирал, немного кожу содрал. Извини, — Пелоп попытался снова прикоснуться к разъёму на затылке, но подполковник его отодвинул и попытался сесть. — И, спасибо, что отключил парней от системы, это спасло Нику и Танталу мозги, — добавил мичман, поглядывая на мужа.

— Как со связью, Ник?

— Я передал сообщение, но, — омега опустил взгляд, — мне не пришло ответа. И все коммуникации молчат. Не знаю, что и подумать...

— Чёрт! — Деметр, наконец, поднялся на ноги, осматривая капитанский мостик. Кое-где поднимался дым от сгоревшей электроники, хорошо, что почти все компьютеры были изолированы от помещений, и к ним не было доступа кислорода, иначе мог начаться пожар.

Ещё двое солдат мялись в углу, не зная, что делать и как помочь пострадавшему подполковнику. Деметр, придя в себя, отправил их проверить состояние корабля. Солдаты, поковырявшись с мёртвой дверью, оторвали какой-то поручень и, использовав его в качестве лома, поспешили выполнять указ. Пелопа же Деметр усадил за кресло капитана и потребовал проверить, что с кораблём.

Благодаря поднятым щитам, бомба не смогла приблизиться достаточно близко, и корпус не пострадал. Также Деметр успел отключить большую часть систем, и Пелоп, перезагрузив ремонтных ботов, направил их чинить общую систему электроснабжения. Через час от машин пришло нерадостное извещение: на ремонт всех повреждённых плат уйдёт 635 часов.

— Что? — Деметр нервно схватился за маленький подмигивающий экранчик, который пришлось использовать для входа в сеть. — Это шутка?

— Это для восстановления, подполковник, — попытался его утешить Ник, — если платы просто заменить, то корабль будет через пару дней как новый.

— Молодец, Ник, — с сарказмом рыкнул на него Деметр, — и откуда нам взять платы? Система мертва, связи нет, через пару часов мы лишимся кислорода, если ещё раньше не сдохнет аварийный аккумулятор.

— Успокойся, Дем, — толкнул его в плечо Тантал, действуя совсем не по уставу, — уверен, нас вытащат.

— А если нет? — подполковник гневно взглянул на омегу, а потом перевёл взгляд на его мужа. — Пелоп, сколько выжило фениксов? Посади туда пилотов, и пусть они отбуксируют нас ко второй. Может, за час и доберёмся.

— Дем, у нас нет щитов, снаружи тонны пыли, которая при неудачных обстоятельствах превратит нас в решето, — немного подавленно произнёс мичман.

— А что нам ещё делать? — Деметр тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на встревоженных омег: — Молись своим богам, Тантал. Все молитесь.

Вскоре шесть крошечных фениксов, связанных тросами, пытались утянуть огромный корабль в сторону неподвижной станции. Деметру пришлось надеть скафандр, в котором был встроенный коммуникатор, потому что настроенная Ником связь, оказалось, не принимает сигналы. Потому фрегат долгое время оставался в неведении происходящего. А там, за бортом, развернулось сражение, продлившееся всего несколько мгновений, но изменившее многое.

После извещения с корабля Деметра ивлионцы поняли, что происходит, потому как до этого пропадающие с радаров космолёты приняли за их уничтожение. Благодаря Нику несколько сот единиц техники удалось спасти, но это была очень малая доля по сравнению с тем, что смогли уничтожить герроки. В сторону врага тут же направились фениксы и под управлением Деймоса открыли по кораблю огонь. Но ещё до того как торпеды добрались до инопланетян, корабль ушёл в варп-прыжок. И по зафиксированному изгибу пространства стало ясно, что герроки действительно использовали схожую систему, как у незнакомцев, уничтоживших таланцев.

Был ли это прорыв в технологиях, или герроки нашли в лице неизвестных благосклонных дарителей, узнать не представлялось возможности. Но и дураку было ясно, что герроки внезапно перепрыгнули ивлионцев в развитии и продвинулись настолько, что имели полное право требовать себе подчиниться. Или безнаказанно сбегать с поля боя после уничтожения почти всех боевых кораблей противника.

После ухода герроков начались спасательные операции и попытки подсчитать потери. Оставшиеся ЭМП-бомбы попытались сбить, но умные машины уничтожали почти все виды техники короткими импульсами и не давали к себе приблизиться. Удалось расстрелять их из лазерных установок второй базы. Недавно отстроенная, вторая база имела новую систему защиты и вместе с энергетическими щитами выстраивала нанотехнологическую сетку, использующую принцип клетки Фарадея и автоматически перенастраивающуюся на различные частоты излучения. Изначально сетку планировалось использовать против солнечного излучения, но, благодаря предупреждению, её вовремя смогли перенастроить против электромагнитной бомбы герроков. Именно со второй базы и пришла помощь к остальным кораблям.

Потери были огромны: уничтоженная техника требовала полного замещения всей электроники. Погибли и люди, некоторые запертые в помещениях, лишённые кислорода, другие от электрического тока, так как были соединены с системой. Самым неприятным стало то, что идентификационные чипы всех военных, попавших под удар необычного оружия герроков, вышли из строя. И люди, привыкшие полагаться на небольшой магнитный прямоугольник, вшитый под кожу, внезапно перестали осознавать себя, поэтому не могли даже принять помощь и перейти с повреждённого корабля на станцию. Просто заменять им чипы специалисты службы безопасности тоже не желали, собираясь сначала получить подтверждения, что на корабле именно те, за кого они себя выдают.

Деметру и команде пришлось просидеть ещё шесть часов во фрегате, пока их приводили в себя и вставляли новые чипы. К счастью, кораблю предоставили средства для поддержания жизни: и кислород, и тепло. Подполковник собрал всю свою команду в ангаре и попытался поднять их моральный дух.

Из вынужденного заключения Деметра вызволили первым и отправили отчитываться перед генералом второй станции. Пока альфа старательно излагал всё, что знал о происшествии, с начальством связался генерал Жан Энгер и потребовал перевести на Мельпомену своих подчинённых, к облегчению Деметра. Общего языка с начальством Эвтерпы Деметру найти не удалось, потому как незнакомый высокопоставленный чиновник первым делом взглянул на дело альфы, и то, что Деметр был рождён на Каллиопе и являлся супругом сына Энгера, убедило его, что подполковник просто удачно устроился и уважения не заслужил. Деметр же и не пытался его переубедить.

Обстановка на шестом этаже Мельпомены была накалена. Почти все военные собрались в зале совета и пытались, перекрикивая друг друга, прийти к консенсусу. На появившегося Деметра никто не обратил внимания, и лишь Жан кивнул своему зятю. Из всех разговоров стало ясно, что герроки, прежде чем пустить в ход своё разрушительное оружие, вновь послали требование стать их подданными и получили грубый отказ. Если это просочится в прессу, распри среди мирного населения усилятся, а восьмёрка потеряет свои голоса.

Слышать рассуждения и споры было сложно, а, учитывая свой новый статус, Деметр понимал, что и ему придётся выступать. Стараясь быть максимально объективным, Деметр снова пересказал неприятные факты своего столкновения с герроками. Добавил также немного своих домыслов и сделал неутешительные выводы, что герроки могут повторить такое, и не раз.

— Восстановление всех систем займёт месяцы, заменить повреждённые детали и блоки мы тоже не можем, потому что у нас просто нет столько ресурсов и материалов. Герроки лишили нас защиты, лишили всего, и мы беспомощны в их руках.

— Но система клетки на второй базе сработала. Используя эти технологии, мы могли бы защитить и все остальные корабли, — возразил один из полковников.

— Вы представляете, сколько времени займёт полностью заменить корпус на станциях? — тут же возразил ему Деметр. — А сколько на это потребуется средств? Представьте, что будет, если герроки решат взорвать пару таких бомб над Мельпоменой? В одночасье все жители окажутся запертыми в своих комнатках без воздуха и возможности выйти…

— Это лишь теоретические размышления, — прервал Деметра генерал, — каждая наша станция огромна, и уровни разделены между собой так, чтобы каждая платформа имела возможность существовать раздельно. Лишить всю станцию электричества практически невозможно, учитывая уровень защиты в центрах энергообеспечения. Но отвергать план дополнительной защиты мы не будем. Через три дня будет проходить пресс-конференция по поводу переезда трёх станций в другую галактику, на ней будет объявлено и решение восьмёрки. А пока, я надеюсь, — Жан осмотрел всех присутствующих, — вы сможете восстановить статус наших солдат и вернуть им рабочие места. Проследите, чтобы ваши и мои подчинённые не пропали бесследно.

После заседания ещё час Деметр просидел в пустом кабинете генерала, так как тот пожелал с ним лично поговорить. О муже говорить не хотелось – его отношения с Пи всё ещё висели под вопросом. Как и положение Деметра. Сколько времени Жану потребуется, чтобы столкнуть солдата с занятой должности? Хватит ли деликатности Персефону не распространяться обо всех своих горестях отцу?

Деметр ожидал, что его будут журить, генерал же, напротив, требовал вернуть омегу в лоно семьи. Только когда Жан заикнулся про то, что его бестолковому сыну всего через месяц исполнится тридцать, Деметр понял, в чём причина его столь внезапно проснувшегося беспокойства. Как бы генерал не вёл себя по отношению к Перси, он его всё же любил и не хотел, чтобы его отпрыск оказался на нижних этажах Каллиопы, отрабатывая долг государству. Генерал желал сыну удобной жизни, пусть с нелюбимым мужчиной и с навязанным браком. Очевидно, Жан считал, что иметь хорошую квартиру и альфу с высоким чином более чем достаточно, чтобы сын не жаловался на жизнь.

Деметр старался не спорить, рассказывал о новостях от адвокатов, благодарил за предложение надавить на прокурора. Последнее он считал лишним, и подполковник не хотел, чтобы Перси стал злиться на него ещё больше. Но вместе с тем безумно хотел, чтобы муж всё же вернулся. Вернулся и забыл обо всех разногласиях, чтобы всё стало как тогда – перед самым отъездом к Ивлионии, когда Перси без страха смотрел ему в глаза, и Деметр видел в этом взгляде страсть и нежность. Даже это воспоминание вызывало тоскливое щемление в сердце.

Перед тем, как разойтись, генерал напомнил, что Деметр должен на предстоящем совете показать отчёт о проведённой за три месяца работе, и подполковник тут же стал серьёзен и отрапортовал, что всё идеально готово, вот только альфа не предвидел, что большая часть военного флота прямо перед отбытием окажется в негодном состоянии.

— Мной уже был отправлен заказ на заводы, и в течение двух дней вся необходимая техника будет заменена. Начнём с тех машин, что отправятся в червоточину. Ко всем компьютерам будет добавлена дополнительная система защиты. Также наше военное ведомство решило выпустить свои ЭМП-бомбы, и когда герроки снова к нам сунутся, хлебнут из своей же чаши.

— Это хорошая новость, — кивнул Деметр. Ему также хотелось узнать, не изменилось ли отношение восьмёрки к геррокам, и не пожелали ли они всё же принять их условия, но потом решил дождаться официальной информации.

После случившегося газеты наверняка всё перевернут с ног на голову, и ещё больше людей примет сторону агрессоров. И не потому что у тех есть технологии и оружие, а потому что у ивлионцев больше нет ни того, ни другого.

— И поговори всё же с Перси, — уже на пороге произнёс генерал, в одно мгновение становясь усталым и очень старым, — он просто не понимает, что для альфы его омега. Конечно, мы тоже иногда ошибаемся. Но Перси должен простить и понять!

— Да, сэр.

Дома было так же пусто и одиноко. Деметру пришло извещение, что в ближайшие сутки у него вновь внеплановый отпуск, ведь рабочее место оказалось нерабочим. Но одновременно с этим отпуск должен быть потрачен на подготовку презентации. С утра полковник занялся последними проверками и просидел в своём кабинете на шестом уровне почти сутки, забыв про еду и сон. Несколько раз к нему заглядывал Пелоп и сообщал о газетных выпусках, просматривать которые было страшно. В большинстве своём пресса уверяла, что ивлионцы остались совершенно беспомощны, что оружия противостоять любой опасности более не существует, и даже пара кораблей ксирдов разнесут их как младенцев. Сильнее всего ругали правительство на Полигимнии. Казалось, жители самой милитаризированной станции готовы сами взять оружие, лишь бы отстоять свою точку зрения. А люди до безумия хотели мира. Пусть и требовать его приходилось, угрожая войной.

Утром Деметр первым делом заменил испорченный затылочный разъём и, получив больничный, отправился домой, чтоб расслабиться и не разрушить и без того сильно перегруженный мозг. Только вот, проснувшись на следующий день, Деметр не сильно обрадовался: на его коммуникаторе светилось оставленное им же извещение, что Перси вернётся домой. Но Деметр не помнил ничего из того, что случилось вчера.

***

— Ты бледный и нервный, словно сам будешь читать тот доклад, — Пелоп ехал с Деметром в поезде на шестую и помогал другу завязать галстук, — ты всё сто раз проверил и повторил, и Ник отлично справится.

— Да, — мрачно произнёс альфа, а потом, поморщившись, всё же спросил, — послушай, мы вчера не виделись?

— Виделись? — Пелоп свёл брови и удивлённо посмотрел на товарища. — Мы встретились в середине дня, просидели часов шесть над отчётом, а потом тебе прислали какое-то письмо, и ты потащил меня и Тантала в «Астру» выпить за будущее.

— Блядь, зачем я пил… — Деметр не помнил, что случилось, и не понимал своего опрометчивого поступка.

Хорошо, ему хватило ума оставить самому себе напоминание. И с самого утра альфа проверил, не звонил ли он Перси, думать о том, что они о чём-то говорили, и Деметр снова забыл, было неприятно и страшно.

— Ну, ты обмолвился, что тебе разъём меняли, — промямлил Пелоп.

— Похоже, не помогло.

— Сочувствую. Но вчера мы действительно всё подготовили и переслали и в канцелярию совета восьми, и Нику, чтобы тот отметил у себя внесённые изменения.

— Ясно.

Ехать на своё первое, по-настоящему важное собрание не было ни малейшего желания. Советом восьми называли правление Ивлионии, оно состояло из премьер-министров, генералов флота и главнокомандующих пехотой каждой станции. Всего двадцать четыре представителя законодательной и исполнительной власти, а также два мировых судьи отвечали за жизни и будущее их расы. На собраниях также присутствовали помощники, приближённые и некоторые специально приглашённые полковники, потому что встречи эти могли длиться сутками, пока все вопросы не будут обсуждены и решены.

К счастью, генерал позволил Деметру поставить вместо себя другого оратора, потому что подполковник в себе таких способностей не ощущал. А Ник оказался отлично подкованным во всех научных вопросах, умел красиво и чётко говорить. Кроме того молодой омега был красив, и Деметр надеялся, что это хоть немного привлечёт внимание высокопоставленных альф.

Ещё на подходе к зданию совета Деметр заметил, чем обернулось последнее нападение герроков – на площади стояла огромная толпа, требовала спасти человечество и стать друзьями с врагом. От этих глупых вывесок у Деметра зачесались руки, казалось, люди просто не понимают, что хотят, и повторяют чужие слова, навязанные кем-то ради своего собственного блага…

В зале было шумно, главы станций сидели в первых рядах, рядом с ними над столами висели мониторы и микрофоны, трибуна была маленькая, но удобная, и рядом с ней уже крутились Ник и техники. Деметру даже подходить туда не хотелось. Мест было очень много, и подполковник сел почти у самого выхода, заставляя и Пелопа занять место рядом, хотя мичман рвался устроиться поближе. Прямо перед ними посадили двух допущенных репортёров. Видимо, никому из восьмёрки не хотелось распространения ложных слухов.

Всего в зале присутствовало около сотни человек, с большинством из которых Деметр уже успел познакомиться на различных неофициальных встречах и даже приобрести кое-какой авторитет, потому что к нему несколько раз подошли, чтобы поздороваться.

Перед выступлением Ника было сделано несколько обзорных докладов, в которые Деметр даже не вслушивался, потом речь произнесли премьер-министры с четвертой, второй и третьей станций, рассказывая о проведённых реформах и мерах предосторожности, которые помогут людям в ближайший год переехать на планету. Когда же свой доклад начал Ник, Деметр, переживая, и, уверенный, что вопросов будет много, уткнулся в свой новенький планшет, надеясь внимательнее прочесть ответ адвоката и познакомиться с делом, присланным прокурором.

Перси так и не подтвердил обвинение в изнасиловании, и у Деметра камень с души свалился, хотя чувство вины продолжало грызть его изнутри. Затянувшийся бракоразводный процесс был прерван именно из-за приближающего переезда, прокурор отметил, что планета даст взрослым замужним людям новую возможность переосмыслить свои отношения и помочь государству выстроить новую жизнь. Деметру этого тоже очень хотелось, но пока не представлял, как смотреть Перси в глаза.

Доклад Ника длился уже полчаса, когда из первых рядов послышался крик. Деметр удивлённо приподнял голову, отрываясь от планшета и не сразу понимая, что происходит. Пелоп тоже оторвался от своей переписки с Танталом и удивлённым взглядом таращился на двенадцать вооружённых мужчин, которые поднялись с мест охранников и направили оружие на совет.

Из-за криков, волнения и начавшейся беготни Деметр не понял, что произошло, и что террористы стали говорить, но, словно получив команду, они переглянулись и без предупреждения стали палить во всех без разбору.

Деметр тут же нырнул под кресла и замер, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Пелоп истуканом стоял и смотрел, и альфе пришлось дёрнуть его, укладывая рядом. Вид у мичмана был обезумевшим. Широко раскрыв глаза, он нервно открывающимся ртом пытался что-то сказать, но Деметр приложил руку к его рту, велев молчать. Крики и стрельба не утихали. Журналисты вскочили с мест, один из них получил пулю в лоб и, завалившись, упал на спину Пелопа. Мичман побледнел ещё сильнее, и его стало тошнить, когда кровь из разбитой головы журналиста полилась ему за шиворот и стала стекать по рукам и спине.

Деметр отчаянно пытался включить тревогу, но когда через свой планшет он запустил сирену, то кто-то её отключил, и подполковнику пришлось вручную связываться со службой безопасности. Его быстро восприняли всерьёз, хотя, приняв вызов, служащий удивился, почему не было сигнала тревоги. Крики и выстрелы были отличным доказательством, что подполковник не шутит, и ситуацию приняли к рассмотрению. Сколько времени потребуется охране, чтобы собраться и начать операцию, Деметр не имел ни малейшего представления.

Беспорядочная стрельба прекратилась, и альфа осторожно выглянул, осматриваясь и пытаясь понять, что делают террористы – проходя между рядами, они добивали выживших, и Деметр про себя взвыл, надеясь, что охрана явится до того, как убийцы доберутся до них.

Внезапно дверь выломали. В помещение влетели двое охранников в боевых костюмах, и террористы снова открыли стрельбу. Вслед за ними стали подтягиваться пехотинцы, вооружённые электроганами, прикрытые энергетическими щитками. Потребовалось минуты три, чтобы скрутить преступников. Видимо, те не ожидали, что кто-то вызовет подмогу, и совсем не были готовы к такому исходу. Наконец, прибыли и врачи – выживших было немного, террористы просто не успели их добить.

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Деметр спихнул тело репортёра с Пелопа и попытался поднять и товарища. Мичмана снова вырвало, и Деметр только головой покачал.

— Зелень. Послужил бы в пехоте, был бы крепче, — недовольно произнёс он.

Медики подошли и к ним, но, убедившись, что офицеры не пострадали, оставили в покое. Деметр, несмотря на то, что его несколько раз пытались остановить охранники, спустился вниз и подошёл к генералу Жану Энгеру. Мужчина был жив, но без сознания, пули пробили его тело в нескольких местах. Оказав ему первую помощь, врачи заверили Деметра, что генерал будет жить.

Представители службы безопасности ещё не увели преступников, и несколько из них, недовольно вздёрнув головы, скандировали какие-то лозунги о бесправии совета, о желании людей жить, а не выживать. Говорили, что сторонники всё равно вытащат их из тюрьмы, и соглашение с герроками неизбежно.

Деметр старался не обращать на их выкрики внимания. Обойдя усаженных на пол террористов, он направился к трибуне.

Ник лежал на спине, и маленькое тёмное пятнышко на его лбу говорило о многом. Мгновенно нахлынула злость, обида и сожаление о жизни молодого омеги. Совершенно не раздумывая, Деметр схватил за грудки сидящего на коленях террориста, вздёрнул его на ноги и со всей силы залепил кулаком ему по лицу. Не претила мысль, что он связан, что и так получит наказание. Внутри всё горело от раздражения. Хотелось не просто разбить лицо, а бить, пока эта скотина не сдохнет.

— Мальчишку-то за что? — выкрикнул Деметр, когда охрана схватила его, оттаскивая от террориста. Подняться избитый террорист уже не смог, и охрана выволокла его из помещения. 

Пелоп, спустившийся к Деметру, снова позеленел и, присев рядом с омегой, дрожащими руками закрыл его глаза. Деметр мичмана прекрасно понимал – почти месяц Пелоп уговаривал Деметра на место Ника поставить Тантала. И, возможно, сейчас, где-то в глубине души, радовался, что Деметр обозвал его младшего мужа недостаточно сообразительным для этого дела и взял Ника.

Деметр в сторону Ника даже не мог смотреть, сердце ныло, юноша не только был отменным служащим и умным малым, но и прекрасно прижился в их команде, был неотъемлемой частью капитанского мостика. И сейчас казалось, что их корабль не сможет лететь без этой небольшой, но важной детали их рабочего механизма. После удара разболелась рука, в гневе Деметр плохо поставил кисть и слишком много вложил сил в свой удар. Возможно, сломал кость или потянул сухожилия. Но руку он больше не чувствовал.

Обоих альф посадили в приёмную рядом с залом совета. Они не говорили, оба погруженные в свои мысли, смотрели в одну точку и не желали делиться тем, что осадком осталось в душе. У них взяли показания и все данные, и отпустили домой, но у друзей не было сил подняться и даже просто умыть лицо от крови.

Уже после того как преступников увели, рядом с офицерами задержались двое из отряда внутренней безопасности, и один из них, не обращая внимания на присутствующих, доложил второму:  
— У нескольких террористов, которых мы успели проверить, обнаружили пропуск, выданный Лето Тартаром. Я сейчас выпишу ордер на его арест, начинайте допрос, необходимо выявить всех участников заговора. Эти безумцы успели проговориться, что на место убитого совета должны были сесть уже подготовленные люди, и они бы заключили с герроками соглашение.

Дождавшись, когда охрана уйдёт, Деметр дёрнул Пелопа за рукав и потащил к станции на поезд, желая поскорее вернуться домой.

— Поверить не могу, что Лето в этом замешан, — наконец нарушил молчание Пелоп.

— А я не могу поверить, что этот ублюдок за пару часов до выезда попросил меня оформить дополнительные разрешения, как Лето выразился, для сторонников Жана. Я был слишком задёрганный из-за доклада и, даже не задумываясь, открыл им доступ.

Пелоп удивлённо посмотрел на подполковника, не веря, что тот мог так легко попасть в неприятности.

— Все звонки пишутся, ты сможешь всё объяснить.

— Да, пишутся, — кивнул Деметр, мысленно чертыхаясь и надеясь, что кто-то успеет проверить эти звонки, прежде чем его выкинут за борт.

Оставшийся путь прошёл в молчании, на прощание военные пожали друг другу руки и разошлись. Деметр, выходя утром из дома, надеялся вернуться в хорошем расположении духа, избавиться от тяготившей его обязанности перед всеми с этим докладом и оставшуюся неделю провести в покое, с уверенностью, что переезд пройдёт успешно.

Сейчас уверенности не было ни в чём. Всё тело болело, словно он сотню километров пробежал, рука ныла, трещала голова. Хотелось завалиться на постель и уснуть, не вспоминая ни о чём. Ни о том, что сейчас начнутся массовые аресты вперемешку с восстаниями на всех станциях, ни о том, что его лучший диспетчер погиб, ни о том, что через несколько дней откроется червоточина, а их военная техника в плачевном состоянии.

Кто-то тщательно и долго настраивал людей против нынешнего правительства и надеялся, что убийство восьмёрки сойдёт им с рук, когда новый совет примет мир от Герроков и станет спасителем в глазах простого народа. Но сейчас по вине террористов ивлионцы остались без своего руководства и по вине «спасителей» – без армии. Убийство правительства не удалось, и оставшиеся в живых высшие чиновники не позволят повстанцам занять руководящие посты. А значит, неудавшийся кровавый переворот станет ещё более кровавым: службы безопасности будут забирать и казнить всех без разбору.

Открыв квартиру, Деметр с тяжёлым сердцем переступил через порог и замер, не веря своим глазам: с приоткрытой кухни доносился приятный запах еды, и в проёме дверей альфа увидел своего младшего мужа.

## 11010\. Шаги навстречу

— Ужинать будешь?

Перси выглядел по-домашнему, словно ничего и не случилось, и не исчезал он из дома на три месяца. Только немного осунулся, под глазами залегли тёмные тени, и сейчас омега нервно перебирал пальцами край своей рубашки.

— Буду, — Деметр старался не смотреть на него, хотелось обнять, вдохнуть его запах, но альфа боялся реакции младшего мужа. Подполковник не желал, чтобы его снова оттолкнули, и не хотел снова наделать глупостей.

Ели в молчании, не поднимая взгляда и словно не замечая друг друга. Все невысказанные обвинения и слова сейчас плотной стеной стояли между ними. Деметр знал, что нужно поговорить, сказать омеге, что рад его возвращению, и постарается сделать всё, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя более несчастным. Но вместе с тем в груди скопилась обида за три месяца борьбы и страхов, за то, что Перси обвинил его в побоях и держал в подвешенном состоянии.

Всё ещё не зная, что сильнее - его гордость или чувства, Деметр решил сообщить новости, которые Перси знать в любом случае необходимо.

— Ты слышал, что случилось на Полигимнии?

Перси отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Ты, главное, не волнуйся, твой отец жив, и я говорил с ним, — Деметр вздохнул, заметив, как побледнел от его слов младший муж, — во время совета радикальная группировка пыталась устроить переворот и свергнуть сегодняшнюю власть. К счастью, им не удалось.

Деметр закончил говорить и тут же запихнул в себя кусок картошки, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего и не выдать, что сам пока не уверен, кто во всём этом безумии прав, а кто виноват. Судить ненормальных политиков, готовых перерезать друг другу глотки, он не мог, потому как сам уже считал, что мир с герроками мог бы избавить их от множества проблем. И быть колонией для развитой цивилизации не так уж и плохо – вряд ли их права будут особо сильно ущемлены, скорее всего, герроки, напротив, будут и помогать, и поддерживать. Только статус у ивлионцев будет иной, не свободный.

— Отец в больнице? — немного справившись с волнением, спросил Перси.

— Да. Можем завтра заехать к нему.

Омега поднял голову, встречаясь с мужем взглядом, и Деметр тут же отвернулся, не в силах справиться с собой и своими чувствами. Очень хотелось прижать к себе Перси, успокоить и утешить. Можно ли это было сейчас сделать? Позволит ли омега снова коснуться себя хоть когда-нибудь?

Стараясь избавить себя от необходимости говорить что-то ещё, Деметр поднялся из-за стола, скомкано поблагодарил и ушёл в спальню. Переодевшись и приняв душ, Деметр сел перед ТВ и стал бессмысленно переключать каналы. Всюду крутили одну и ту же новость, повторяли и пережёвывали убийство восемнадцати из двадцати четырёх глав Ивлионии и о возможных преступниках. Сейчас официально называли имя Лето Тартара, которого арестовали и допрашивали. Лето считался главным исполнителем, организаторами мятежа были несколько полковников с шестой станции, и их сейчас держали под домашним арестом.

— Не могу поверить, что Лето замешан во всём этом, — рядом тихо присел Перси.

— Он всегда был резок в высказываниях, недоволен своим положением и всем, что происходит в его жизни.

— Возможно, он не совсем понимал, что делал?

— И когда посылал двенадцать вооружённых человек под видом охранников в зал совета, чтобы расстрелять твоего отца, тоже не понимал? — у него вышло немного резко, и Деметр, откашлявшись, выключил ТВ.

Перси сел ближе, и альфа тяжело вздохнул, наполняя себя запахом мяты и теплом младшего мужа. Щипало глаза и хотелось просто опустить голову ему на колени и уснуть.

— Прости меня, — быстро зашептал Перси, — только из-за упрямства я не возвращался, хотел навредить тебе и очень сожалею…

Деметр прикрыл рот мужу рукой. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Перси оправдывался, от его слов стало неприятно, обидно, что младший муж намеренно его испытывал. От такого жеста омега опешил и поёжился, шмыгнул носом, опуская глаза.

— Не надо… — Деметр обнял его, наконец, уткнувшись носом в мягкие волосы, перебирая пальцами локоны и наслаждаясь долгожданной близостью и теплом.

— Ты не сердишься? — почти беззвучно спросил Перси, голос его был испуганным.

— Нет, — Деметр сейчас сердился только на себя, потому что не мог извиниться в ответ. Но стоило коснуться Перси, как весь негатив ушёл, осталось лишь сожаление, что он не может так же красиво, как и его младший муж, говорить о своих чувствах, не может объяснить, как плохо без него и как хорошо сейчас рядом, — я рад, что ты дома, мне тебя очень не хватало.

Положив голову ему на колени, альфа расслабился, словно нежный бархат, его окутывал родной и любимый запах. Все дурные мысли исчезли, ушли на задний план, оставляя только тепло и покой. Перси дома... Перси теперь будет с ним рядом…

***

Утром они проснулись вместе, Деметр всё так же лежал, уткнувшись омеге в коленки и вдыхая его аромат, кажется, ему снился мятный кекс и ресторан где-то на седьмом уровне, там было красиво, и Перси улыбался рядом, угощая его дорогим вином.

— Доброе утро, — прошептал Перси. Он спал, прислонившись спиной к подлокотнику дивана, и в свете дневных ламп казался ещё более измученным, чем вчера.

— Доброе, — Деметр осторожно поцеловал его в щёку и тут же отодвинулся, боясь своих желаний.

Завтракали снова в тишине, но теперь Деметр чувствовал умиротворение, спокойнее смотрел на мужа, да и Перси не пытался спрятаться и сбежать. Казалось, всё вернулось в норму, успокоилось и встало на свои места. Только они так и не поговорили. Прятать в себе невысказанные чувства было глупо, но Деметру не хотелось нарушить тот видимый покой и равновесие, что создавал Перси. Омега легко подстраивался под желания мужа, принимал его любым и Деметр был уверен, что и в этот раз всё может обойтись, затереться во времени и растаять как страшный сон. Только вот остался внутренний страх, что Перси, затаив обиду, не будет больше любить, что не подпустит к себе и не дозволит близости после акта насилия, и что рано или поздно, Перси снова сбежит и теперь уже навсегда...

Пока машины восстанавливали, большинство военных обустроилось на шестом уровне Мельпомены. В качестве рабочего места Деметру и его команде выдали тренировочный зал. Многие из фениксов впервые проводили столько времени на станции. Привыкшие жить почти круглый год на базе или военном корабле, солдаты казались несобранными, встревоженными, а может, это было влияние не только обстановки, но и новостей. Стараясь предотвратить внутренние разногласия и разборки, подполковник запретил какие-либо разговоры. Сам Деметр, напротив, благодаря возращению Перси чувствовал себя спокойным, чётко раздавал приказы и был в себе уверен.

Потому, когда за ним пришли службы внутренней безопасности, подполковник нисколько не удивился – их стоило ожидать ещё вчера. Передав правление Пелопу, альфа вышел с тремя представителями секретных служб и позволил надеть себе наручники. Если Лето уже допросили, то, скорее всего, было известно, что Деметр не входил в круг его приближённых. Да и вообще не имел отношения к происшедшему. А пропуск выписал преступнику не нарушая уставов и сейчас альфа был уверен, что сможет оправдаться.

Подполковника проводили в комнату для допросов, там сняли наручники и усадили в кресло напротив глухой стены. Когда охрана вышла и заперла двери, вокруг его места включилось силовое поле, и стена отошла в сторону. За ней сидело несколько людей, но Деметр точно не мог их ни рассмотреть, ни даже сосчитать. Потому что ему в лицо бил сильный свет, мешая даже голову поднять. Кроме того, под креслом включили усилитель гравитационного поля, и альфу словно каменной плитой к сиденью придавило.

Деметру нередко приходилось испытывать перегрузки – перелёт в подпространстве на маленьком фениксе всегда сопровождался нагрузкой на пассажира, но сейчас ему и дышать было сложно.

— Назовите своё имя, должность, и что вы делали 3-5-317…

Допрос длился четыре часа. Когда дополнительную гравитацию отключили, Деметр даже не смог встать. При этом альфа прекрасно понимал, что допрашивали его в щадящем режиме, вопрос к нему был лишь один, и Деметр сразу признал, что выдал пропуск по всем правилам, не нарушая протокола. Виновных стоило искать среди тех, кто подбирал персонал. Больше претензий к подполковнику службы не имели, но продолжали на него давить, очевидно, желая показать, что с ним могло быть, будь он виновен.

Альфе выписали штраф и отпустили домой. Только вот сдвинуться с места он не мог и попросил Рея за ним заехать и помочь добраться до тренировочного зала. У подполковника было ещё много работы. Когда он вернулся к сослуживцам, Пелоп чуть не бросился к нему с расспросами, но альфа строго его успокоил и велел продолжать работу. Потом связался со своей технической командой, чтобы узнать, когда будет готов его фрегат, и в каком состоянии остальные корабли третьей и четвёртой дивизии. Новости были неважные, но утешало, что завтра утром фрегат Деметра будет готов к полётам.

Остаток дня пролетел незаметно, а выйдя из корпуса, Деметр с изумлением обнаружил на пороге Персефона. Товарищи одобрительно закивали и, распрощавшись, оставили их одних.

— Надеюсь, ты не забыл про поездку к отцу? — спросил омега. — Он в военном госпитале, у меня нет туда допуска.

— Запамятовал, но ты уже тут, и я, конечно, тебя провожу, — Деметр попытался улыбнуться, Перси ответил тем же, но всё же эти взаимные обращения выглядели зажатыми и неестественными. Они оба не могли открыться друг другу.

Генерал Жан Энгер, даже находясь в палате интенсивного восстановления, не прекращал работать. О приходе родственников генералу быстро доложили, благодаря статусу подполковника, но Жан не пожелал пригласить зятя и сына, и им пришлось прождать почти час, пока он освободится.

Когда несколько секретарей и помощников генерала покинули больницу, куда приходили словно в офис, Деметру и Перси позволили войти. Жан, хоть и старался держаться бодрым, но выглядел бледным и постаревшим на десятилетия. Сейчас его пожелтевшая морщинистая кожа на лице посерела и обвисла, словно чужая.

— Шестнадцать человек, руководящих бунтом, будут казнены завтра, — произнёс он, не поднимая головы и продолжая что-то листать в своём планшете. — Лето сдал всех до единого, а когда арестовали главного зачинщика, то дело пошло быстрее. Хочешь ли присутствовать завтра на казни? Можешь попрощаться со своим другом, — Жан приподнял голову, его глаза холодно блеснули, встречаясь с взглядом Деметра, — Лето уверял, что ты никогда не был к нему благосклонен, но мне почему-то в это не верится.

— Отец! — возмущённо воскликнул Перси.

Жан словно и не заметил его слов, махнув ладонью, подозвал к себе Деметра и жестом указал встать рядом. Подполковник не знал, как себя вести: официальный ли это прием и надо ли отдавать честь. Но на всякий случай вытянулся по стойке смирно.

— На шестой очень сложное положение, люди оказались податливы и слабы, потому я перееду туда и займу пост генерала Полигимнии. Сегодня вечером отвезёшь вещи Тика в новые апартаменты и проследи, чтобы он устроился с комфортом. На моё место в Мельпомене сядет Актеон Сингер, надеюсь, ты помнишь его. Актеон мой хороший друг, и потому оказывай ему всяческую поддержку.

— Ты не переедешь к Ивлионии? — удивлённо подал голос Перси, но Жан снова его проигнорировал.

— Этот переворот готовили не один месяц, и есть подозрения, что многие ускользнули от наказания, потому будь внимателен к своему персоналу, забудь о близких отношениях и своих друзьях. Ивлиония на первом месте, и мы не отдадим её геррокам.

— Есть, сэр, — отчеканил Деметр.

— Завтра открывается портал, и Талия первая уйдёт к планете. Следом идёт вторая военная база и шлюпки с жителями восьмого, девятого и десятых этажей Каллиопы. Проследи, чтобы не было волнений по этому поводу. Условия на кораблях неприемлемые для долгого проживания, и их должны расселить первыми. На следующий день пойдёт Эвтерпа, военные корабли, которые уже восстановили, и нижнее плато с Эрато, её предполагают установить целиком на планете с уже созданными системами очистки и продолжить производство уже на Ивлионии. Последней пойдёт Мельпомена, но прежде на неё будет перевезена большая часть военного оборудования с шестой. Это тоже под твою ответственность. Рядом с Ивлионией из восьмёрки будет четверо лидеров, хотя сама Каллиопа останется тут. Но люди не должны беспокоиться об этом, Актеон сможет занять массы, пока остальное население не переберётся в М31. Ты же вернёшься к тестированию защитных систем. И мы все на тебя надеемся. — голос Жана был не просто приказной, а холодный, с привкусом железа.

— Да, генерал, — Деметр отдал честь, хотя внутри всё горело от неприятного предчувствия чего-то фатального и не связанного с герроками. Возможно, если пару раз дать им серьёзный отпор, они отстанут. Или уничтожат их солнце.

— Лето самонадеянно рассчитывал договориться с герроками и продать им Каллиопу за нашу свободу. Он и передал им наши координаты в Оридионе, ублюдок. Но я уверен, герроки не согласились бы на сделку. И то, что они называют колонизацией, станет для нас пожизненным рабством, люди просто не понимают, в какую пучину сами себя толкают. Жизнь в железной коробке покажется им раем, и мы не должны допустить этого позорного проигрыша. Многие из восставших цитировали Степке, хотя сомневаюсь, что хоть один из этих идиотов читал его последние труды. Степке, напротив, настаивал на свободе, предлагал откинуть условности и разделить всё поровну. Какое тут равенство, когда революционеры собрались подарить геррокам целую станцию?

— Но жители Каллиопы всё равно не смогут переехать к Ивлионии, — Деметр помнил отчёты техников и не понимал, чем желание Лето отдать Каллиопу геррокам хуже желания восьмёрки бросить их в Оридионе.

— Смогут, — твёрдо прервал его Жан, — на втором этапе подготовки мы разберём Каллиопу на уровни, на освободившиеся этажи расселим тех, кто нуждается в жилье, а полностью неработоспособные или негодные для перелёта уровни разберём. Не думай, что в совете дураки сидели. Нам важен каждый человек.

— Поэтому вы травили и убивали каллиопцев как тараканов? — сердито влез Перси, и тут же сжался под грозным взглядом отца.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой один на один, сын! — жёстко произнёс Жан.

— Перси беременный, и ему нервотрёпки хватает и без ваших нравоучений, — мрачно заявил Деметр, отходя от уставного общения.

— А ты зря за него вступаешься, — холодно парировал генерал, — Перси всегда был избалован. И к чему это привёло? Позорит мою семью и твоё имя. Спустишь ему с рук? На Ивлионии непокорных пороли!

— Это было тысячелетие назад! — воскликнул Перси. — Я имею право быть недовольным своей жизнью и выражать это, как мне нравится!

— И чем ты недоволен? Твой альфа тебя не кормит? Или, может, секса недостаточно? Так, насколько я знаю, Деметр тебя никогда ничем не ограничивал!

Перси беспомощно открыл от возмущения рот. Деметр положил ему руку на плечо, желая поддержать, но Перси лишь отмахнулся, и альфе пришлось оставить отца и сына наедине. К сожалению, звукоизоляция в палате была не идеальная, и Деметр слышал, как родитель отчитывал своего отпрыска, унижая резкими словами и критикуя его поступки. Перси в наступившей паузе поинтересовался, почему Жан не рассказал ему про бесплодие мужа, на что Жан резонно заметил, что это только их дело.

Перси из палаты вышел красный и нервный, хлопнул дверцей и сел на кресло, пытаясь успокоить дрожь в руках.

— Ты как? Поедешь домой или со мной к Тику? — Деметр присел рядом и положил руку Перси на колено.

Омега оттолкнул его руку и, сжав губы, отвернулся от мужа. Это обидело Деметра до глубины души. Он понимал, что сейчас Перси расстроен из-за отца, но сам он не был виноват в жёстком отношении Жана к своему сыну.

— Перси, три месяца ты от меня отдыхал. И всё ещё не успокоился? — сердито спросил альфа.

Омега резко повернулся, недовольно свёл брови, а потом, выдохнув, сел более расслабленно.

— Успокоился и простил, — Перси на мгновение умолк. — Осознал свои ошибки и понял, что во многом сам виноват.

— Тогда в чём сейчас дело, мы снова вместе, я хочу любить тебя и хочу, чтобы мы были счастливы! — Деметр с отчаянием сжал его кисть.

— В том, что ты ни разу не извинился! — альфа попытался что-то сказать, но Перси его перебил: — Ни разу не сказал мне самых простых слов извинений, и я не чувствовал в тебе раскаяния. Хоть я и простил тебя, но уверен, что ты продолжишь поступать со мной, как и прежде, и меня ждёт снова очередная боль. Потому-то я и предпочёл уйти.

— За что я должен просить прощение? — Деметр сжал зубы, фраза прозвучала слишком резко и не выглядела вопросительной, но альфа хотел знать, в чём именно Перси сейчас его считает виновным.

— Пять лет ожидания ребёнка от бесплодного альфы стоят хотя бы одного твоего слова, — холодно и грубо ответил омега и, поднявшись, направился к выходу.

Деметру пришлось бежать за ним следом, он хотел проводить мужа хотя бы до лифта между этажами, но Перси пожелал помочь собраться Тику, и они направились на седьмой. Пока добирались, Перси немного остыл и даже предложил прогуляться до своего старого родительского дома. От межуровневых лифтов они проехали до парка, а оттуда уже пошли пешком. Красиво выложенные дорожки, искусственные клумбы и мозаика на стенах домов - Мельпомена действительно была прекрасна. А седьмой этаж выглядел безупречным раем - таким, как должен будет выглядеть каждый переулок на их новой планете. Перси отвлекся, расслабился, и на его лице временами появлялась улыбка, поэтому альфа позволил себе подать ему локоть, и они снова гуляли как настоящая влюбленная парочка.

— Может, поужинаем? Время почти восемь, — предложил Деметр, вспомнив, что и не пообедал толком. До дома Тика было недалеко, и Жан не указал им точное время.

— Хорошо, — Перси кивнул, Деметр тут же перехватил его руку и повёл в ближайший ресторан.

Заняв столик, подполковник быстро сделал заказ и немного полистал меню, желая побаловать младшего мужа.

— Они подают тут мятный пирог, — с удивлением обнаружил альфа, — хочешь?

Перси неуверенно кивнул.

Свежие продукты и сытная еда быстро подняли настроение, заставляя забыть о старых ссорах. Перси вроде тоже выглядел довольным, хотя и прятал постоянно глаза. Пирог был вкусный, почти так же прекрасен, как приготовленный Перси, и Деметр улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям, было так приятно приходить домой и знать, что там ждёт его младший муж с прекрасным лакомством. Возможно, точно так же будет и там, на далёкой планете, которую они вместе с Перси отыскали.

— Прекрасный пирог, не знал, что его где-то готовят.

— Попробуй ещё вина. Тут оно действительно хорошее, — Перси выглядел расстроенным, но Деметр в приподнятом настроении не обратил на это внимания. Заказал бокал вина себе и горячего шоколада младшему мужу. Вино действительно было необычное, яркий вкус и сладкий оттенок изюма придавали особую пикантность редкому напитку.

— Спасибо, — Деметр улыбнулся Перси, заметив его заинтересованный взгляд, но в ответ омега спрятал лицо в ладонях и расплакался.

— Что случилось? — Деметр сел ближе, переживая, что Перси стал слишком чувствительным в последнее время, и не мешало бы купить ему успокоительное. Смотреть, как омега снова плачет, было тяжело.

— Всё так странно, — пробормотал Перси, всё ещё заливаясь слезами. — Ты ничего не помнишь, а для меня всё словно было вчера. Только я уже не понимаю, настоящие ли эти воспоминания, или я сам всё придумал. И тебя тоже придумал. Того молодого младшего капрала девяносто шестого пехотного подразделения, красивого, весёлого и обаятельного солдата, который просил выйти за него замуж, просил писать и ждать из Боде. Неужели он так и не вернулся...

— Нет, не вернулся. Но теперь я твой муж. Может, другой, не такой, как ты ожидал, Перси, но я тоже могу быть весёлым и обаятельным. И я люблю тебя. Правда, люблю, — притянув омегу к себе, Деметр поцеловал его в висок, потом в щёки и спустился к губам. Перси не ответил, но и не оттолкнул. И всё же неприятный осадок на душе остался.

Тик их приходу был несказанно рад, повис у Перси на шее и заурчал, как довольный кот. Вещи у него были почти все собраны, но омега постоянно вспоминал о чём-то важном и снова начинал метаться по дому. Перси сел в комнате сводных братьев и играл с малышами, пока Деметр переносил коробки для службы доставки и выслушивал тираду бесполезных слов о том, что ещё Тик мог забыть.

Только к десяти сборы были закончены, и Деметр зашёл за мужем. Персефон держал младшего брата на руках, укачивая и что-то тихо напевая, второй мальчишка лежал у него на коленях, и выглядели они все трое счастливыми и умиротворёнными. Перси действительно очень хотел детей и, скорее всего, станет для них прекрасным папой.

— Тебе надо домой, уже очень поздно, — Деметр взял ребёнка на руки, второго подхватил Тик.

— Я всё равно без тебя не усну, — Перси печально посмотрел на мужа, но послушался и стал собираться домой. На прощание поцеловал мальчишек в лоб, и у альфы сердце кольнуло, когда он понял, что если б думал о муже больше, то сделал бы повторную операцию и удалил скобы. Тогда сейчас их детям было бы примерно столько же.

В межстанционном поезде Тик уснул, нагло привалившись к плечу альфы. Деметр же пообщался с маленькими швагерами, и это наполнило его ещё большим разочарованием о потерянном времени. Через пять месяцев у Перси родится их ребёнок, которого альфа очень хотел воспитывать и держать на руках. Хотел видеть, как счастлив Перси, обнимая своих детей. И Деметр был уверен, что к тому моменту их отношения окончательно наладятся. Но будут ли они хорошими или плохими, зависело от их обоюдных решений и поступков.

Когда они подъезжали к Полигимнии, Тик проснулся, и Деметр совершенно случайно заметил метку у того на шее. Это сильно удивило альфу, потому как он не ожидал подобного от холодного Жана. Не сдержав любопытства, Деметр спросил об этом у омеги.

— Я беременный, — опустив взгляд, признался Тик, — и это ребёнок не Жана. — заметив укоряющий взгляд зятя, Тик стал оправдываться, — Жан почти никогда не бывает дома, занят только своими делами, он даже течки мои стал пропускать. Мне тяжело одному, я хочу, чтобы меня любили, и хочу быть любимым. Но когда я встретил такого человека, Жан только разозлился и пометил меня. Ребёнка мне придётся отдать в родильный дом. Жан не желает чужих детей.

Спрятав красивое личико в ладонях, Тик всхлипнул, и Деметр от него отодвинулся, надеясь, что омега не будет ждать от него жалости.

Жизнь военных не блистала разнообразием – дежурства и короткий отдых. Неудивительно, что пожилой Жан не уделял много внимания своему молодому мужу. И неудивительно, что муж ушёл искать счастья с другим. И, конечно, генерал не был рад загулам младшего и, поставив метку, прервал их на корню. Смотря на Тика, Деметр прекрасно понимал, откуда его подсознание пририсовало к восхитительному Персефону любовника и, может, не одного. Красивый омега без внимания альфы быстро ломается. Перси же выдержал эту пытку одиночеством почти двенадцать лет. И то, что он всё же вернулся к нему, говорило о том, что Перси и дальше готов был терпеть. Только устал ждать от своего мужа любви, которую Деметр никогда не умел показывать.

Эти размышления привели Деметра к единственно верному, по его мнению, решению – ему необходимо прогнуться под Перси и хоть немного измениться. Научиться доверять своему младшему и дарить столь необходимые ему чувства.

Подполковник и без того многое изменил в себе: отказался от других омег, предпочитал теперь проводить свободное время дома, а не с друзьями. Но если Перси считает, что этих изменений недостаточно, то Деметр может пойти и на другие уступки. С этой твёрдой решимостью он помог разместиться в новом, не менее богатом доме Тику и поспешил к себе, надеясь, что Перси не обманул и действительно не будет спать.

_И я – презренный человек без крова, Без права выбрать жить иль умереть, Вступаю в мир, паду и встану снова, Ведь все возможно, если захотеть. (с)Эрнест Степке_

## 11011\. Не отпускай

_«Бывайте же друг другу благи, прощающие друг другу, яко же и Бог во Христе простил есть вам» Евангелие_

_В миг, отпустив на волю зыбки чувства, Я выверну себя и что в груди, И ты позволь войти с тобою в русло, Шепни мне снова: «жду тебя, иди!» (с)Эрнест Степке_

Квартира встретила его тишиной.

На звук открывшейся двери выбежала Пятнышко, покружилась возле ног, помявкала, выпрашивая еды, но Деметру было не до неё. Он был твёрдо настроен выяснить с Перси отношения. Слишком долго они тянули, терпели, ссорились, расходились и сходились снова. В груди бухало сердце, предвкушая либо что-то хорошее, либо новую беду. Деметр понимал, что ужасно соскучился. И не только по спокойным тёплым отношениям, но и по их интимной связи. За прошедшие часы времени на общение почти не было, а проведённые урывками с Перси день и ночь только распалили жажду теплоты родного и любимого тела. Хотелось вновь вдохнуть запах сладкой мяты, почувствовать тепло кожи и как бьётся сердце в его груди…

Деметр быстрыми шагами прошёл в спальню, на ходу сбросив ботинки и куртку. Перси сидел на диване и увлечённо что-то читал в наушниках. Кажется, он даже не заметил появления мужа, и Деметр замер чуть в стороне, безмолвно любуясь любимым мужчиной. На Перси была тонкая майка, соблазнительно открывающая плечи и изящные руки с красивой мускулатурой. Плед плотно облегал чуть заметный живот, и от этой картины у Деметра защемило в груди. Задумчивое лицо омеги расслабилось, разгладились мимические морщинки, исчезли усталость и тревога, а на их место пришло умиротворение. От густых чёрных ресниц на скулы падала тень, а пухлые губы блестели, заманивая в свои сети.

У альфы мелькнула мысль, что нужно бы выпить таблетки, чтобы не наброситься и не спугнуть Перси снова, но сначала ему хотелось просто поговорить. Альфа подошёл к младшему и присел на корточки между его ног. Погладил тёплый живот, сначала через ткань, а затем, отодвинув мешающую одежду, уже саму кожу. Ощущать под пальцами зарождение новой жизни было невыносимо приятно, а знать, что там твоя плоть и кровь, восхитительно. Деметр не удержался и принялся покрывать живот нежными поцелуями. Сердце распирало от счастья и любви, заставляя понимать, насколько он слаб рядом с Перси.

— Он совсем ещё маленький, но очень скоро будет бегать по нашему дому, — произнёс альфа, и омега ласково улыбнулся и положил руку на голову мужа, — не хочу торопить события, но уже мечтаю подержать его на руках. — Деметр поднял взгляд, ловя тёплый свет своего неба. — И тебя тоже.

Персефон вздрогнул, видимо, эти слова задели его, и омега задышал глубже, стараясь успокоить горящие внутри него чувства.

— Дем, — омега провёл пальцами по лицу мужа. Боясь спугнуть нежность в глазах младшего мужа, альфа осторожно прижался щекой к холодной руке, а затем поцеловал его пальцы. — Уже поздно, пойдём спать.

— Ещё немного... — Деметр положил ладони на бёдра младшему мужу и прижался щекой к его животу.

Грудь давило от невысказанных чувств. Деметру казалось, что, не поделись он ими, его разорвёт, так много внутри было всего. Но что сказать? Как выразить всё, если он никогда не умел говорить и слишком редко признавался в ошибках, боясь просить прощения? 

— Перси…

Приподняв майку с груди омеги, Деметр поцеловал тонкую полоску шрама от операции. Рубец – свидетельство их обоюдной невнимательности и самообмана.

— Прости меня, — альфа расслабился, выпуская все мысли и чувства наружу, — прости за ошибки и молчание.

— Дем, — Перси поймал ладонями его лицо и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Лёгкая спокойная улыбка дарила тепло, то самое, которое всегда грело душу Деметру рядом с младшим мужем.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой и объясниться, — Деметр набрал побольше воздуха, но Перси прервал его, прижимаясь к губам и утягивая в бархатный, сладостный поцелуй.

— Давай отложим разговоры на завтра, — омега с непередаваемой нежностью посмотрел на мужа, — нам обоим рано вставать.

Деметр не хотел откладывать, понимая, что, возможно, завтра ему уже не хватит духу и слов, чтобы рассказать о долгих мучительных днях, когда он думал, что Перси живёт с другим, когда мучил сам себя недоверием.

Но заставлять Перси не хотелось.

— Пойдём со мной в постель.

— Хорошо, — Деметр замялся, — только мне надо выпить таблетки.

— Не надо, — Перси поднялся, скидывая с себя покрывало, и потянул мужа за собой. Перед тем как лечь в кровать, Перси снял с себя нижнее бельё, и Деметр с трудом смог сглотнуть, с восхищением любуясь тем, что уже много лет было только его – безупречный прекрасный стан, грациозные движения и тёплый персиковый загар. Перси был всё так же прекрасен, как и в их первую брачную ночь. Только долгая нервотрёпка и операция высосали из него силы, и сейчас в этой красоте виделась усталость.

Старательно успокаивая себя, чтобы не наброситься на Пи, Деметр тоже разделся и лёг рядом, прижимаясь ухом к груди младшего мужа. Красивая татуировка феникса, подпорченная операционным шрамом, была восстановлена, и Деметр не смог удержаться, чтобы снова не поцеловать эту чуть заметную белую полоску. Из груди Перси вырвался вздох, и Деметр, приподнявшись, стал целовать ему шею и плечи, наслаждаясь потяжелевшим дыханием и ускорившимся ритмом сердца мужа. Перси отвечал ему, пусть не движением, но телом, и это пьянило, утягивало в горячую негу возбуждения.

Оставив, наверное, сотню мягких поцелуев на шее, губы продолжили своё путешествие по груди омеги. Деметр целовал, покусывал, всасывал кожу мужа, радуясь усиливающимуся запаху мяты, сладкому вкусу на языке. От несильного укуса затвердевшего от ласк соска, Перси выгнулся дугой, хватаясь руками за простыни, обхватывая стройными ногами торс мужа. Тонкое одеяло спускалось всё ниже, а за ним по пятам следовали жаркие поцелуи альфы. Персефон откинул голову на подушку, смотрел в потолок, испытывая блаженство от теплоты чужих губ и влажности скользящего по коже языка. За прошедшие годы терзаний омега забыл, каково это, заниматься любовью, а не сексом.

Деметру нравилось слышать сиплое дыхание младшего, чувствовать, как напрягается его тело под ласками, как он разводит ноги в предвкушении проникновения. Сорвав ставшее ненужным одеяло, альфа на секунду замер, окидывая взглядом лежащего под ним младшего мужа. Щёки горели, глаза призывно блестели, так же, как и смазка на головке члена омеги.

— Посмотри на меня, — голос Деметра звучал мягко, не было больше ноток приказа, только нежность и просьба.

Перси перевёл взгляд с потолка на альфу. Голубые глаза горели в слабом освещении комнаты, омега облизывал губы, продолжая удерживать зрительный контакт. Проведя двумя пальцами по напряженному стволу к анусу, альфа медленно ввёл пальцы в омегу. Смотреть, как сменяются эмоции на лице Перси от движений внутри него, слышать тихие стоны, ловить сладкий запах мяты – всё это захватывало восхитительным чувством торжествующего счастья. Второй рукой Деметр взял член мужа и стал ласкать его, не отрывая взгляда от возбуждённого лица. Медленные скольжения отражались ярким откликом во всём теле Перси. Омега постанывал, притягивал к себе альфу ногами, его губы беззвучно просили о большем, и Деметр наслаждался этой картиной и осознанием своего полного контроля.

Вытащив пальцы из омеги, Деметр, наклонившись к подрагивающему от нетерпения члену, лизнул выступившую на кончике капельку, наслаждаясь темнеющими от страсти глазами Персефона.

— Моя сладкая мята, — прошептал альфа, вкладывая в эти слова всю свою любовь.

Пододвинув к себе бёдра омеги, Деметр осторожно толкнулся в Перси, ощущая, как плотно сжимают его тёплые мышцы, как выгибается тело под ним, как обхватывают и прижимают всё ближе стройные ноги. Слыша, как стонет Персефон, альфа не сдержался и тоже протяжно застонал от нахлынувшего удовольствия. Слишком долго они оба ждали этого прекрасного момента, когда можно будет оставить обиды и хоть немного побыть собой, открывая свои настоящие чувства и даруя друг другу силу взаимного обладания.

Медленные, неторопливые толчки, с замиранием в конце, позволяли прочувствовать всю сладость слияния. Наклонившись вперёд, альфа поцеловал Перси, заставляя дышать в одном ритме, дышать друг другом. Его прекрасный муж, его маленькая вселенная, ответил чувственно, глубоко, как и раньше, даря всего себя без остатка. Деметр ощущал, как его наполняет любовь, нежность, как разрастается в груди счастье. Страсть превратилась в горячее обжигающее тепло, что словно растопленное масло обволакивало их тела, заставляя прижиматься друг к другу всё ближе.

Перси кончил первым, громко вскрикнув и с силой сжав мышцами Деметра, утягивая его за собой. Выходить из младшего не хотелось, но Перси с трудом дышал под тяжестью альфы. Поцеловав мужа в лоб, Деметр лёг рядом, обнимая одной рукой прижавшегося к нему Пи.

— Я и забыл, каким ты можешь быть нежным, — омега погладил кончиками пальцев грудь альфы, обводя соски, очерчивая выступающие мышцы.

Деметр приподнял голову от подушки, заглядывая любимому в глаза, а затем и вовсе притянул того за волосы к себе, сердито целуя и выдыхая в губы:

— Сейчас я понял, что уже давно ревную тебя к тому парню, в которого ты так сильно был влюблён.

— И тебя не тревожит, что это ты сам? — Перси улыбнулся, продолжая смотреть в слегка рассерженные глаза подполковника.

— Я – тут. А тот, про кого ты так часто вспоминаешь, у тебя в голове.

— Понял. Больше не буду, — губы омеги разошлись ещё шире, а затем он и вовсе рассмеялся, вызывая негодование у альфы.

— Я вообще-то ожидал комплиментов, — Деметр выпустил Перси из захвата и чуть отодвинулся от смеющегося мужа.

Омега не растерялся, а обхватил альфу за шею, притягивая к себе, и поцеловал нежно, сладко, мягко поглаживая своими губами губы мужа, поглаживая их языком.

— Мы немного неправильно начали, но я рад, что ты попросил прощения. Мне тепло, оттого что ты рядом, прикасаешься ко мне и смотришь так, словно я действительно тебе нужен.

— Нужен, — Деметр наклонился и ещё раз поцеловал мужа, притягивая его к себе, зарываясь рукой в волосы. — Ты мне очень нужен...

— Тогда почему? Почему, Дем, ты… — Перси задохнулся, не находя подходящих слов для выражения своих эмоций.

Омега попытался уйти от зрительного контакта, вывернуться из крепких объятий старшего мужа. Деметр держал его крепко, но не удерживал. Высвободившись, Перси перекатился на вторую половину постели, ложась на спину и пытаясь найти в себе те самые слова, которые уже были сказаны в письме, но которые всё ещё тревожили его. Перси глубоко вздохнул, выпуская из себя глупую злость и обиду. Обиду на то, что уже давно нужно было оставить в прошлом.

— Почему я что, Перси? Что? — Деметр опёрся на локти и приподнялся на постели, рассматривая профиль мужа.

— Ничего... — Перси успокаивающе провёл мужу по груди. — Ты был прав, нам надо высказаться. И мне тоже есть что сказать. В своём последнем письме я признал, что главным виновником своих проблем был сам! Я сам. И что разочарование, как таковое, произошло не в тебе, а во мне самом, в моих чувствах и идеалах. Я разочаровался в себе, понимаешь? За то, что терпел, за то, как любил, за то, как стелился перед тобой, принимая всё как должное и не желая, и не пробуя что-либо исправлять. Умом я это прекрасно понял, но сердцу всё ещё больно. Я всё осознал, взвесил и нашёл для себя решение. И поэтому я смог вернуться, — Перси посмотрел на Деметра. Альфа внимательно слушал, не пытаясь прервать или что-то добавить, — и поэтому я могу твёрдо сказать, что люблю тебя, так как за эти пять лет возникла новая любовь, любовь к тебе настоящему, только вот я её не заметил, так как жил иллюзиями, — Перси понизил голос, словно говоря сам с собой. — Так что мне осталось только пережить момент разочарования в себе и своих фантазиях, а это оказалось очень сложно. Поэтому я заранее прошу прощения за мои глупые попытки обвинить тебя или причинить боль.

— Ты, правда, любишь меня? — Деметр уловил из сказанного самое важное и сейчас с нежностью смотрел на младшего мужа.

— Надеюсь, эта любовь не превратится в безумное поклонение, как было раньше, — усмехнулся Перси.

— Я постараюсь держать тебя в руках, — Деметр лёг поближе к Перси, так, что их тела соприкасались, согревая друг друга своим теплом.

— Теперь ты! — твёрдо сказал Пи.

— Ты же сам всё понял, каких ты хочешь объяснений? — нахмурился альфа.

— Чёрт, ты неисправим... — омега покачал головой. — Просто скажи мне, когда осознал, что полюбил. И почему думал, что у меня кто-то есть... и вообще, я рассказал тебе всё, что было на душе, а ты всё держишь в себе, а потом удивляешься, почему я тебя не понимаю.

— Ты прав. Я не мастак говорить о чувствах, — альфа тяжело вздохнул, опустил голову, собираясь с мыслями, — но всё, что я когда-либо тебе говорил – это правда. С самого первого дня я был честен с тобой. Не врал, за исключением того злосчастного письма с обещанием приехать, — вспоминать было тяжело, говорить ещё сложнее, но Деметр понимал, что это тот шаг, который требуется от него для сохранения их семьи и любви. — Возможно, мои действия причиняли тебе боль, но в этом не только моя вина, Перси. Ты сам напичкал мой образ неприсущими мне качествами. А я слишком долго ковырялся в себе и своих чувствах. Я не знаю, когда именно полюбил, мне было всегда хорошо с тобой, потому что ты всегда был рядом – твои письма поддерживали меня, дарили мне ощущение семьи, и я действительно всегда видел в тебе кого-то очень важного. Постоянно боялся, что ты перестанешь писать. Расстраивался, когда обижал тебя, но успокаивал себя тем, что между нами не было обещаний. А после смерти Ареса вдруг осознал, что ты единственный близкий, по-настоящему близкий человек в моей жизни, — Деметр прервался, стирая слёзы с лица Перси, — тогда я всё понял, но побоялся признаться, думая, что твоя любовь прошла. Ведь ты больше не писал мне о ней. Ну и... знаешь, поверить, что ты всё это время был один, учитывая моё непостоянство, было тяжело.

Перси поджал губы и, отведя взгляд, спросил:  
— Ты ведь будешь теперь аккуратен в своих связях? Мне не хочется знать о других, поверь, это невероятно больно чувствовать на тебе запах...

— Перси! — Деметр сжал его сильнее, заставляя замолкнуть. — Никого больше нет и не будет. Я пью таблетки, когда дома не ночую. Никого и не хочется другого. Я вырос из этого, просто... пресытился. Только с тобой мне по-настоящему хорошо. Поверь.

Перси кивнул, пряча чуть заметную улыбку, и Деметр усмехнулся, понимая, что его хитрый и умный муж легко может заставить его сказать и сделать то, что нужно омеге.

— Мы оба вели себя как два барана, не высказывая то, что накопилось внутри, продолжая жить и страдать от своих иллюзий. Да, возможно, я виноват перед тобой во многом, но прошу тебя об одном, прости и отпусти это, Перси. Мы наделали немало ошибок. МЫ, Перси, но, только набив шишек, ценишь приобретённый опыт.

Посмотрев на лицо омеги, альфа заметил тонкие дорожки от слёз на скулах любимого мужчины. Стерев солоноватую жидкость с лица мужа, Деметр поцеловал высокий лоб, а затем заглянул в глаза Перси.

— И теперь, после всего, что с нами произошло, я не позволю опустить руки ни тебе, ни себе. Мы сами разрушили наши отношения, но позволь мне построить на их месте новые, — альфа поочерёдно поцеловал прикрытые веками глаза омеги. — Я не в силах изменить поступки прошлого, но дай мне изменить настоящее. Ты мне нужен, Перси, очень нужен.

— Я счастлив, что ты хочешь всё изменить, потому что всё меняется, прямо сейчас, и я меняюсь… — Перси потянулся к губам Деметра, втягивая альфу в очередной безумный поцелуй. Поднявшись, Перси показательно достал свое обручальное кольцо, надел на безымянный палец и снова лег подле своего супруга, — Мне нужен ты, Дем…. я люблю тебя…

— Тогда у нас всё получится, Перси, — последний раз взглянув омеге в глаза, Деметр прижал его к себе покрепче и уснул.

Утро встретило альфу приятным запахом свежего кофе и выпечки, Перси прогуливался по квартире в приподнятом настроении и в неглиже. Деметр с трудом сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться над детским весельем младшего мужа, потому что и сам чувствовал себя малолетним дураком, способным прыгать по комнате и драться подушками.

За завтраком омега увлёк его в разговор о последних новостях с Ивлионии – правительство выпустило постановление, что питание в садах и школах будет полноценным и бесплатным. И хотя детей и раньше обеспечивало государство, выдавая пайки, теперь их снова будут кормить так надоевшей биомассой, но на планете в массу будут включать вкусовые добавки и специи, придавать интересные формы. Биомасса содержит огромное количество питательных веществ, минералов и витаминов, позволяющих быстро развиваться растущему организму. И родителям не придётся переживать из-за того, чем питаются их дети на неделе.

Деметр невольно вспомнил, как кормили их на Каллиопе, где большая часть населения не могла себе позволить дополнительное питание в столовых. Детям выдавался стакан жидкого пайка с суточной нормой веществ, без вкуса, цвета и запаха, напоминающий по консистенции сопли и такое же по ощущениям. Но тогда они всё это ели и стояли в очереди за добавкой.

— Когда маленький Пи угостил меня пончиками, я впервые попробовал что-то сладкое, — признался Деметр.

Перси присел к нему на колени и ласково поцеловал.

— Я запомнил только твою татуировку и был уверен, что тот солдат давно летает под командованием моего отца, — а потом, наклонившись к уху, чуть слышно произнёс, — я же говорил, что нас свела сама судьба. Ты всю жизнь преследовал меня и был где-то рядом.

— Теперь буду не где-то, а в твоей постели, — довольно ответил альфа, и Перси задорно вскинул на него взгляд.

— А я буду тебя там ждать.

Чтобы лёгкое словесное заигрывание не переросло во что-то большее и не опоздать на работу, супруги быстро стали собираться. Уже на выходе из квартиры Перси всучил Деметру коробку с завтраком, но альфе негде было поесть, а идти в столовую со своей едой ему показалось странным.

— Спасибо, но не надо, — он попытался вернуть коробку Перси, на что тот удивлённо вскинул брови, и Деметр задумался, как лучше избежать неровностей в их ещё совсем молодых отношениях, пояснив: — У меня пока нет своего кабинета, я сегодня весь день буду мотаться по делам.

— Хорошо, тогда передай Танталу, он же беременный, — не стал спорить Перси.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Часто звонил Гео, он и рассказал.

— Чёрт, совсем забыл о нём. Как у Гео дела? — Деметру стало стыдно, что он не позаботился об омеге, хотя и обещал тому.

— Очень хорошо. Родил альфу, назвал Аресом.

— Спасибо, — Деметр обнял младшего мужа, — приятные новости. Надо будет заехать к нему после переезда.

— Обязательно. Хорошего тебе дня.

***

Сотни часов на симуляторах, прогоны, повторы, выезды и отрепетированные до автоматизма движения. Подготовка к перелёту была отточена до совершенства. И всё же когда был дан старт, и Талия двинулась к червоточине, обнаружилось множество мелких проблем и недочётов, которые пришлось спешно решать Деметру.

На подлёте к огромной дыре в пространстве у четвёртой станции отказал один из боковых двигателей, и управлять ею стало сложно. Было принято решение отправить им на подмогу тягач, а не исправлять поломку, что избавило всех от многочасовой задержки. В указанный срок станция была отправлена, и вскоре им пришло подтверждение, что Талия успешно прибыла на место назначения. Командный состав операции поздравил подполковника и закончил свою работу на этот день.

Но Деметру не дали расслабиться, ему позвонил Жан Энгер и попросил приехать на шестую станцию, чтобы стать свидетелем казни революционера. Это приглашение выглядело как приказ, потому Деметру пришлось подчиниться. Ему до коликов не хотелось видеть смерть Лето, но идти против генерала подполковник не посмел.

Прибыв в отдел заключения, где содержались особо опасные преступники, Деметр почувствовал себя крайне неловко. Он так и не смог для себя понять и принять причины, по которым Лето решил убить всех в зале совета; не понимал, зачем его старый знакомый рисковал всем, что у него было, ради неизвестности. И ещё тяжелее было принять, что осуждённый знал, что Деметр будет присутствовать в зале и, несмотря на их старое знакомство, не попытался предупредить.

Сейчас же, взглянув на поседевшего, осунувшегося майора, Деметр чувствовал сожаление, что не поговорил с ним раньше, не увидел в его провокационных речах безумной целеустремлённости и не вразумил. Лето не пытался оспорить свой приговор, который зачитывали мужчине в огромном пустом зале рядом с внешней обшивкой. Приговор тут же должен был быть приведён в исполнение.

Почему этот сильный, уверенный в себе человек, ведущий на протяжении десятилетий фениксов в бой против ксирдов и таланцев, смело сражаясь против герроков и никогда не опуская голову, твёрдо верящий в светлое будущее для Ивлионии, решил прогнуться под своих врагов? Почему Лето решил, что может выбирать за всех, что может защитить людей, и фактически выбрал плен, а не войну? Деметр старался не думать, потому что прекрасно понимал, что войну против герроков они не смогут выиграть.

За стеной конвоя стояли близкие Лето люди, там же был его младший муж с детьми. И пожилой беременный омега заливался слезами, умоляя пропустить его к альфе, чтобы просто попрощаться. Осуждённый не смотрел в сторону младшего и, когда майора повели к шлюзам с прозрачными стенами, стал отчаянно и яростно зачитывать строки из «Вечного цветения».

Слова о свободе и равенстве, сильные слова сильного лидера, погибшего таким же образом восемнадцать лет назад. Степке мог бы повести за собой массы, подарить многим утешение и надежду, но слишком сильно спорил с правительством. Конечно, не пытался убивать или притеснять существующий строй, но, настраивая против правящей коалиции толпу, Степке стал опасен. И его казнили.

Палачи подвели майора к перегородкам, и створки шлюза открылись. Мужчину подтолкнули в переходник и сняли кандалы, позволяя отправиться в свой последний путь свободным. О такой ли свободе говорил Степке?

Никто из живущих на восьми станциях не был свободен. Все и каждый в отдельности – маленькие шурупчики в огромном механизме, без которых вся эта безумная система не будет работать. Все ивлионцы зависимы от добытчиков ресурсов, от работы кислородных насосов, от подающих биомассу пищедоставок, от решения правительства: быть рабами или умереть свободными. Эта зависимость, длящаяся уже четвёртое столетие, отбросила ивлионцев с их прежнего уровня развития в тёмные времена, когда они убивали друг друга ради власти и наживы.

Человечество постоянно развивается, эволюционирует, медленно, но верно поднимаясь по спиральной лестнице времени. Как так вышло, что сильная и могущественная цивилизация, подчинившая себе пространство и гравитацию, не смогла удержаться на прежней ступеньке и кубарем скатилась вниз? Смогут ли они снова подняться на ноги, двинуться вперёд и не вернуться во времена ядерного противостояния? Возможно, там, на далёкой планете, не выдержав испытания медными трубами, ивлионцы уничтожат друг друга и обретённую новую Ивлионию.

— Аполло! — выкрикнул Лето, бросаясь в последнее мгновение к закрывающимся дверям.

Омега рванул через заграждение, крича от отчаяния и боли, отталкивая от себя руки детей и охрану.

Внешние створки шлюза раскрылись, и тело Лето вылетело в черноту вакуума, оставляя его младшего мужа вдовцом, а детей сиротами.

Как сильно нужно было верить в свои идеи, чтобы пожертвовать благополучием любимого, оставить его на попечение столь ненавистного правительства? Без поддержки старшего мужа Аполло Тартар, муж предателя, будет отправлен на пожизненные принудительные работы на нижние уровни Каллиопы. Получит общую комнату в бараках и минимальную дозу еды и воды. Вряд ли лучшей участи удостоятся их дети. Избалованные богатой жизнью на шестой, смогут ли они выжить в адских условиях умирающей станции? Стоили ли решения Лето жизней его детей и мужа? Стоила ли свобода Ивлионии жизни всех тех людей, кого в погоне за своей правдой убил Лето?

Не дождавшись окончания церемонии, Деметр покинул залу и, набрав Рея, попросил собраться где-нибудь на пятом и выпить. Товарищ обрадовался и уверил, что всех позовёт. После этого Деметр позвонил младшему мужу, с удивлением обнаружив несколько пропущенных вызовов с его номера.

— Привет, милый, что-то случилось? — сразу поинтересовался альфа.

— Нет. Просто скучал. А что с тобой? — встревоженный голос Перси напомнил Деметру, где он находится и почему. Неудивительно, что муж заметил его состояние, наверное, все переполняющие его чувства сейчас были у альфы на лице.

— Не придавай значения. Я хочу пригласить тебя вечером посидеть в компании Рея и Пелопа, хочу немного отвлечься. Сегодня был трудный день.

Перси ответил согласием.

Через три часа Деметр выбрал столик в «Немезиде» и заказал всем друзьям напитки. Подполковник попытался расслабиться, но разговор не клеился. Вскоре Рей отошёл встретить младшего мужа, а Пелоп отлучился в уборную. Оставшись за столом один, Деметр хотел позвонить Перси, но к нему подошёл красивый, с роскошными светлыми волосами и длинными ногами омега. Пробежав пошлым взглядом по фигуре подполковника, незнакомец присел рядом с Деметром и положил ухоженные руки с длинными тонкими пальцами на стол.

— Почему такой красивый альфа в этот вечер один? — спросил омега ласково.

— Я не один, а с друзьями, — Деметр с любопытством осмотрел юношу – ухоженный, явно из богатой семьи и очень красивый, он мог легко найти себе тут пару.

— Тоже неплохо. Позволишь, я составлю вам компанию?

— Мы с младшими мужьями, — усмехнулся Деметр и, помахав тому ручкой, выпроводил из-за стола.

— Ничего себе, — раздалось над ухом, и подполковник от неожиданности чуть не подпрыгнул.

— Тантал! Тупица, я ж мог тебя пришибить! Не подкрадывайся, — зарычал он на омегу.

— Ты отшил такого красавца. Раньше бы свой шанс не упустил.

— То было раньше.

— Люди не меняются, — рассмеялся омега, хитро подмигивая подполковнику, — хоть убей, не верю, что ты своему омеге не изменяешь.

— Ты так решил, лишь потому что я без метки? — сердито прищурился Деметр. — Конечно, люди не меняются. Вот Рей, когда долго домой не приходит, ни одной текущей задницы не пропустит. Но раз Айтер его не пометил, значит, не считает нужным. И в дела Рея мне лезть неохота. Он никогда не был принципиальным или щепетильным, и если какой парень сам к нему лезет – грех не воспользоваться. Но я не он. И может, совести у меня нет, но вот врать себе я ненавижу. Или думаешь, что если муж не узнает – то всё можно? Я-то знать буду, и от самого себя тошно станет. А я себя люблю, делать себе плохо не буду.

— Неплохо выкрутился, — отмахнулся Тантал, показывая, что не верит.

— Я не хочу причинять боль самому себе тем, что вру любимому человеку. Поверь, это достаточный сдерживающий фактор. Если есть риск потерять то, что тебя полностью устраивает, нахера рисковать ради сомнительного удовольствия? Ни один случайный любовник не даст мне то, что сейчас есть у нас с Перси. А мне с ним и душе хорошо, и в постели он идеальный.

— Чем это идеальный, — скривился Тантал, — я помню – запросы у тебя всегда были невелики.

— Да ты просто сам как бревно вечно был.

— Я хорош в постели! А ты просто ханжа, удовольствие доставлять не умеешь и только о себе и заботишься! — тут же встрепенулся омега.

— Что за шум, а драки нет? — к их столику вернулся Пелоп и посмотрел сначала на младшего мужа, а потом на друга, но оба отвели взгляд и промолчали. — Ну и ладно, — немного надулся мичман. — Пошли, Тантал, потанцуем, а то скоро пузо на лоб полезет, двигаться толком не сможешь.

— Ты, как всегда, любезен, — усмехнулся омега и принял поданую мужем руку.

Деметр не хотел оставаться один, но к столику вернулся Рей с Айтером, и старый друг тут же утянул подполковника в нейтральные разговоры о последнем футбольном матче.

Айтер в новой беременности стал ещё больше непривлекателен, но Рей всё так же смотрел на него с нежностью и, постоянно обнимая, создавал иллюзию безупречной влюблённой пары. А может, так оно и было, и случайные пассии альфы были для него лишь способом снять напряжение, и это никак не отражалось на увлечении своим омегой. Может… а может, и нет…

От мыслей Деметра отвлёк появившийся в клубе Перси. Омега сразу привлёк голодные взгляды к своей лощёной фигуре, красиво уложенным каштановым волосам и аристократическим правильным чертам лица. Деметр невольно улыбнулся, заметив его. Только взглянув в его ярко-голубые глаза, альфа почувствовал восторг, и в груди яростно застучало сердце. Не позволяя более никому пялиться на своего омегу и избавляя себя от уколов ревности, подполковник вышел к нему навстречу и, придерживая за руку, проводил к столу.

Персефон непринуждённо развеял обстановку, идеально поддерживая беседу, дружелюбно общаясь с малознакомыми ему людьми, и под конец вечера отправился танцевать с Деметром, доказывая старшему мужу, что умеет исполнять не только бальные па на аристократических приёмах, но и знает простые танцевальные движения. Ближе к ночи Деметр распрощался с товарищами, полностью забыв о неприятностях сегодняшнего дня.

До дома решили прогуляться пешком, несмотря на то, что до блока, где располагался их корпус с квартирой, идти было около часа. Деметр посчитал, что необходимо выветрить алкоголь. Пешеходных путей на станции было немного, и они несколько раз заплутали, выбрав не тот отсек. Но это нисколько не расстроило, Деметр чувствовал необыкновенную лёгкость в груди, когда рядом был Перси. Омега шутил, улыбался, временами проверял поцелуем, насколько альфа протрезвел, и со смехом ускользал из его полных желания объятий.

Если бы Деметра спросили сейчас, счастлив ли он, то альфа, не запнувшись ни на секунду, ответил, что счастлив, как ребёнок.

***

Домой вернулись после полуночи, но, вместо того чтобы быстро лечь спать, они неспешно ходили по квартире, общались и, казалось, просто не собирались заканчивать этот день. Расставаться им не хотелось, не хотелось просто отпускать руки и разойтись в разные комнаты. Но альфа всё же сделал над собой усилие и направился в душ. Выйдя из кабинки, Деметр переоделся в домашнее и направился на кухню, где Перси приготовил травяной чай и лёгкую сдобу. Остановившись в дверном проёме, альфа наблюдал, как Персефон неторопливо, напевая себе под нос песенку, раскладывал пончики по тарелкам. Сев напротив суетящегося омеги, подполковник подпёр подбородок рукой и с улыбкой стал рассматривать младшего мужа.

— Не смотри на меня так, — Перси поставил тарелку перед Деметром, усаживаясь напротив и пряча лицо от пристального взгляда мужа.

— Как? — Деметра смешила эта ситуация. Альфа чувствовал изменения, произошедшие в их отношениях, ощущал, как затягивалась между ними образовавшаяся ранее пропасть.

— Как будто видишь меня впервые.

— Возможно, я был слеп ранее, а теперь вот прозрел, — Деметр заглянул Перси в глаза и столкнулся с озорными огоньками в голубых глубинах.

Не выдержав серьёзности, с которой говорил старший муж, Персефон засмеялся, широко раскрывая рот и запрокидывая голову.

— Ну, знаешь, я тебе комплимент пытаюсь сделать, а ты… — но в ответ послышался ещё один взрыв хохота со стороны омеги. Деметр встал со стула, решительно двинувшись в сторону мужа. — Сам напросился!

Подхватив смеющегося омегу на руки, Деметр отодвинул со стола тарелки, укладывая на прохладную поверхность Персефона. Задрав ткань майки и оголяя живот, Деметр принялся щекотать мужа, заставляя того брыкаться, сотрясаться всем телом, хохотать всё громче и громче. В какой-то момент поменялся смысл движения рук, пальцы задержались, заскользили по коже, вызывая совершенно другие ощущения у омеги. Деметр прижал Перси своим телом и, продолжая гладить нежными прикосновениями, стал покрывать поцелуями его шею и плечи.

Не снимая одежду ни с себя, ни с Персефона, Деметр только чуть припустил штаны с обоих, предоставляя свободу страдающим частям тел. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу всё ещё тихо смеющегося омеги, альфа сжал два члена вместе, обхватывая головки рукой. С началом движений смех затих, Перси замер с приоткрытым ртом, смотря в синие глаза мужа. Деметр чувствовал, как усиливаются ощущения, натягивается пружина внизу живота. Дыхание стало глубже, ласки требовательнее, и Деметр вдыхал аромат мяты, ловил чуть солоноватый вкус кожи младшего мужа, понимая, что этот воздух только для них двоих, и что дышать Перси - это и есть его простое и столь необходимое счастье.

Ощущая приближающийся конец, альфа потянулся к сладким губам, чтобы в следующий момент вскрикнуть от боли.

— Ай! — подполковник отскочил от мужа, пытаясь отцепить запрыгнувшую на его ногу кошку.

Видимо, Пятнышко решила воспользоваться моментом общей занятости, чтобы стащить сладкий кусочек сдобы под шумок. Но первой ступенькой пути к долгожданному деликатесу кошка неудачно выбрала ногу Деметра, за что, собственно, сейчас и расплачивалась. Оторвав комок шерсти от пострадавшей конечности, альфа запустил кошку в дальний угол комнаты, а затем перевёл взгляд на брошенного в такой ответственный момент мужа. Персефон опять смеялся, держась за живот обеими руками. Деметру захотелось легонечко стукнуть Перси по его прекрасной попке, чтобы неповадно было потешаться над неприятностями мужа, да ещё и в такой ситуации. Но, видимо, существует ещё какой-то баланс в этой вселенной, так как в следующий момент раскачивающийся в разные стороны омега упал со стола на пол. Приземлившись на пятую точку, Персефон ошарашено замер, выпучил от удивления глаза и уставился на кинувшегося к нему Деметра.

— Не ушибся? — альфа принялся осматривать омегу, ощупывать руками, словно тот грохнулся как минимум с третьего этажа станции.

Как только схлынула первая волна испуга за беременного мужа, пришло осознание комичности данной ситуации. Сев между широко расставленных ног омеги, Деметр засмеялся, вызывая сначала улыбку на лице Перси, а затем и его смех. Прижав омегу к груди, альфа чмокнул того в лоб.

— Люблю тебя, — заглядывая Перси в глаза, произнёс Деметр.

— Хочу тебя, — выдохнул ему в губы омега, а затем стал спускаться поцелуями от подбородка к всё ещё стоящему члену старшего мужа.

Деметр закатил глаза от удовольствия, стоило губам Перси коснуться головки. Облокотившись на многострадальный стол спиной, альфа наслаждался движениями горячего рта. Думать не хотелось, что-то решать - тоже. Только мелькнула мысль, что надо бы встать пораньше, и завтра утром успеть вернуть младшему мужу должок…

***

_Разделят нас границы и законы, Раскинут прочь жестокие слова. Но ты замри, ведь важно только кто мы, А не клеймо, что ставит нам толпа. И сотни лет бесплодных ожиданий Вернутся счастьем в долгожданный миг, Дари себя, дари любви желанной, И я отдам все то, чего достиг. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Второй день переезда был намного спокойнее. Эвтерпа без заминок добралась до червоточины и перешла на другую сторону. Плато с пятой станции тоже было доставлено. Деметр был доволен работой своей команды. Освободившись, Деметр позвонил Перси и попросил закончить дела пораньше, так как альфа купил для них билеты на последнюю постановку «Вечного цветения». А зная, как любит его младший муж этот роман, Деметр приложил усилия для получения хороших мест.

Представление было великолепным. Слушая актёров, повторяющих слова знаменитого поэта, Деметр вспомнил, почему сам перечитывал роман столько раз – эта идеальная сказка подходила всем, и каждому дарила что-то своё, что-то особенное, заставляя любого чувствовать себя героем этой драматической истории.

Супруги покинули зал в романтически приподнятом настроении. В транспортной капсуле Перси задумчиво вздыхал, то и дело трогая пальцами пиджак старшего мужа, и время от времени касался его щеки губами.

— Ты очень красивый, Перси, — Деметр отвлёк омегу от его раздумий, и тот улыбнулся.

— Правда? — игриво приподнял он брови.

— Да, правда. Но, уверен, ты и сам знаешь.

Перси хитро улыбнулся.

— Ты сегодня тоже выглядишь безупречно. И даже галстук смог завязать.

— Только сегодня? — Деметр показательным жестом поправил узел, с которым провозился час.

— Не только, — быстро смирился Перси. — Очень хочу нарисовать тебя. Вечер ведь свободный? Попозируешь мне немного?

— Хочешь нарисовать меня в костюме и с галстуком на шее? — поинтересовался альфа, вспоминая, как когда-то Перси предлагал нарисовать его обнажённую натуру.

— Нет…

Перси полулежал на диване, рядом валялись мелки и карандаши. Омега старательно выводил пока ещё нечёткие линии портрета сидящего рядом Деметра. Альфа, устроившийся рядом с Персефоном, гладил лежащие на своих коленях щиколотки, не сводя при этом взгляда с младшего мужа. В синих глазах рядом с огоньками нежности плясали искорки веселья. Смотреть на увлечённого Перси было занимательно, впрочем, смотреть на него любого - одно удовольствие. Не удержавшись, Деметр пощекотал голую ступню омеги, вызывая у того смех.

— Деметр! — Перси дёрнул ногой, прося остановить сладкую пытку. — Ты мне мешаешь. Пририсую тебе рога, будешь знать!

— Только попробуй, — крепко схватив младшего мужа за лодыжки, Деметр потянул Персефона на себя, притягивая омегу ближе и пристраиваясь у него между ног. — Накажу!

На пол полетели мелки и набросок, альфа, крепко схватив желанное тело, не позволял тому вырваться и понемногу щекотал того. Перси хихикал, игриво дёргался и добровольно поддавался мучительно сладким прикосновениям. Деметр наваливался на него всё больше, намеренно задевая эрогенные зоны и вжимая младшего в диван. Только доведя смеющегося под ним мужа до колик в животе и нехватки воздуха, альфа успокоился. Подполковник замер, прижимая кисти омеги к подлокотникам над его головой и заглядывая в счастливые глаза.

— Совсем скоро, Перси, у нас будет свой дом, ребёнок, счастливая жизнь в новой Ивлионии, — отпустив наконец руки омеги, Деметр задрал тонкую майку и принялся покрывать поцелуями грудь. — Дом на берегу озера, где ты сможешь купаться и играть с детьми. Не море, конечно, но мы и туда слетаем, как только родишь, и ребёнок чуть подрастёт.

— Хм, ты так говоришь об этом…

— Как?

— Словно мы уже там, и маленький Левкипп бегает по саду, играя с Пятнышком, а я сижу на веранде опять с большим животом, — Перси на секунду замолчал, задумался, усмехнулся своим мыслям, широко улыбнулся и снова взглянул на Деметра. — И ты рядом с нами. Не летаешь на своём корабле, а сидишь в кресле подле меня. Всё будет так? Скажи мне, что будет. Есть у меня хотя бы надежда на это?

— Перси… мой Перси, — костяшками пальцев Деметр обвёл скулы и подбородок Перси, заглядывая в глаза. — Нашего сына будут звать Арион. На этом различия между моей и твоей мечтой и видения будущего кончается.

— Левкипп, — продолжал упираться Персефон.

— Нет, Арион! — Деметру было в общем-то всё равно, но захотелось поупираться.

— Ладно! — с улыбкой сказал Персефон. — Если омега, то Левкипп, а если альфа – Арион, согласен?

— Ах, ты… — Деметр погрозил мужу пальцем, а затем чмокнул в нос. Альфу переполняла нежность и любовь настолько, что он сам себя не узнавал в эти дни. — Хорошо.

— Правильное решение! — потрепав Деметра по короткому ёжику волос, Персефон поднялся, выползая из-под мужчины и снова берясь за брошенный набросок. — А теперь не отвлекай меня, я хочу закончить.

— Поторопись… — устроившись так же, как и до начала щекотки, Деметр только закатил глаза. — Я очень хочу показать тебе нашу с тобой планету. Показать её такой, как ты представлял и мечтал увидеть. Эта планета, которую ты нашёл для нас с тобой, которая станет нашим домом и будущим, и я уверен, что мы будем счастливы на ней. Она прекрасна, практически такая же красивая, как и ты.

— Раньше из тебя и слова было не вытащить, а сейчас… вечно у вас всё не вовремя, подполковник! — Перси тихо усмехнулся, скрывая игривый взор за мольбертом.

— Такие мы, солдаты, прикладом приложили разок - и тугодум! — Деметр усердно продолжал мешать Персефону, на этот раз перебирая пальцами каштановые пряди. — Нарисуешься потом, у тебя будет целый дом, стены которого ты сможешь раскрасить. А сколько новых пейзажей ты увидишь! Но это будет потом, а сейчас побудь со мной, ведь совсем скоро ночь.

Карандаш замер над листом, не доводя последнюю линию в наброске широкой улыбки модели. Персефон отложил мелки, придвигаясь ближе к мужу и устраиваясь у него на коленях. Довольный, что наконец-то отвлёк омегу от рисования, Деметр потянулся за поцелуем, но вместо нежной мятной сладости ощутил тёплую кожу пальцев.

— Я разрисую весь дом? — на свой вопрос Персефон получил утвердительный кивок, а также лёгкий укус за подушечку указательного пальца. — И изнутри, и снаружи?

— Да, все-все-все!

— Ох! — в глазах Персефона зажглись огоньки предвкушения. — А в детской нарисую полянку на опушке леса, там будет много цветов! А ёжики, кролики и маленькие зверята будут идти хороводом вдоль пола. И кроватку мы поставим у окна, чтобы, когда малыш просыпался, солнышко светило на стены, играя с цветами на полянке. Это будет очень красиво! Детскую сделаем на восточной стороне дома, а спальню - на западной. Оформим её в песчаных, тёмно-бежевых тонах, а на стене над кроватью я нарисую небо на закате. И окно! Окно обязательно должно быть большим, просто огромным, чтобы мы видели каждый закат, любовались им вместе…

Перси защебетал, рассказывая о том, как и что он хочет сделать в их новом доме. Мыслями омега был уже не здесь, а там, в саду с детьми, с Деметром, жил и радовался каждому дню. Вдыхая сладкую мяту, альфа на секунду вспомнил о недавних событиях их семейной жизни. Сердце сжало в тиски от мысли, что ещё неделю назад их брак был на краю пропасти. Но сейчас, смотря в эти счастливые глаза, прошлое казалось Деметру страшным сном. Альфа надеялся, что это был последний кошмар в его жизни.

## 11100\. Когда бежать уже некуда

_Con-science – Muse_

Деметр проснулся на несколько часов раньше обычного. Чувствовал себя встревоженным, нервным. Внутри поселился какой-то бессознательный страх, крутились странные мысли о возможной ошибке техников, и что Мельпомена вместо новой звёздной системы отправится в черную дыру или затеряется в бесконечном пространстве. Эти мысли злили его, и альфа не мог успокоиться. Перси, заметив, что муж на взводе, старательно обходил его стороной, за что Дем был ему благодарен. Сейчас любые слова или жесты могли стать спусковым крючком для накопившейся усталости и агрессии.

Перед выходом Деметра охватило чувство потери, и он почти потребовал, чтобы Персефон поехал с ним на военную базу.

— У меня такой же рабочий день, как и всегда. Мне придётся следить за системами во время перехода, проверять состояние станции.

— У вас полно других работников. Они справятся! — Деметру хотелось утащить омегу с собой и не отпускать ни на шаг.

— Нет, не справятся! Прости, Деметр.

Отказ Перси заставил всё внутреннее беспокойство обостриться вдвойне, и, с трудом сдерживая обиду, он холодно отодвинул от себя Перси и, даже не попрощавшись, пошёл к выходу.

— Дем, ты опять сбегаешь, — расстроился омега. — Моя работа не менее важна, чем твоя. Не обрывай так наши разговоры!

Деметр тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что действительно на взводе, и Перси в этом совершенно не виноват.

— Не хочу сейчас выяснять отношения. Сегодня вечером мы будем уже рядом с планетой и тогда обговорим, как в дальнейшем будем решать наши конфликты, — альфа вздохнул, — но пообещай, что сегодня будешь работать из дома, а не поедешь в свой центр.

Деметр заглянул Перси в глаза и заметил в них разочарование, но всё же омега понимающе кивнул и, бросившись на шею мужу, крепко его сжал.

— Я постараюсь стать лучше, буду таким, как ты хочешь. Но и от тебя мне нужно то же самое, — Деметр нежно гладил его по волосам.

— Я сделаю тебя счастливым. Обещаю, — прошептал Перси...

Прибыв на свой фрегат, Деметр тут же засыпал подчинённых указами и требованиями, проверяя отчёты, постоянно указывал на ошибки и возможные недоработки. Последний день переправы – а за ним спокойные выходные на долгожданной планете. Все старались, как могли, и понимали, что нужно приложить ещё немного усилий, чтобы эта безумная гонка закончилась.

Из М31 передавали, что размещение прошло успешно. Две станции поставили на орбиту ближнего спутника Ивлионии, запустили программу восстановления иммунной системы жителей железных коробок. По расчётам биологов более восьмидесяти процентов населения должны успешно пройти вакцинацию, остальные либо останутся жить и работать в космосе, либо попробуют по-другому заставить свой организм бороться с возможными болезнями.

Червоточина отливала гладью несуществующей поверхности, казалось, за бескрайней чернотой можно было увидеть далёкие звёзды чужих вселенных. Тысячи военных кораблей стояли на страже дыры и были готовы защищать и свой старый, и новый дом. В десять по общему времени Мельпомена запустила двигатели и направилась к переходу. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, когда Деметр смотрел на экраны, где большая лиловая точка, обозначающая станцию, приближалась к червоточине.

— До входа в подпространство три часа, — сообщил новый молоденький диспетчер Мир, и Пелоп перевёл данные на компьютер Деметра.

Им предстояло три часа напряжённо всматриваться в медленно передвигающуюся станцию и надеяться, что всё пойдёт хорошо. Мельпомену не подвели поближе к переходу, так как боялись столкновения или других проблем со второй и четвертой, которые были более неповоротливые. Кроме того, совсем рядом с червоточиной располагалась восьмая станция и передвигать её не планировалось.

Через два часа нервного напряжения неожиданно для всех взвыла общая сирена. Деметр даже сначала не понял, что произошло. Подполковник и его команда молча уставились на экраны, проверяя состояние Мельпомены, но станция была в порядке и она шла по заданному курсу.

— Мир, общие сводки. Кто подал сигнал, и что происходит!

— Сэр, в 8-18-22 два огромных транспортных корабля ксирдов. И ещё два в 2-42-12, — быстро и четко отрапортовал Мир, и друзья на капитанском мостике переглянулись.

— Как не вовремя, — пробормотал Пелоп, бросая взгляд на начальника.

Деметр несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и раскрыл на общем экране звёздную карту. Подполковник с изумлением понял, что даже не удивлён. Что внутреннее беспокойство и ожидание чего-то плохого настроило его на встречу с врагом. И теперь прибытие ксирдов лишь подтвердило его опасения. Деметр, как и вся его команда, понимал, насколько это ответственное дело, и как беззащитны сейчас ивлионцы. Ксирды словно знали о том, что почти половина войск отбыла из Оридиона и уже не сможет помочь, андроиды действительно могли это знать, потому как именно у них ивлионцы украли сканеры подпространства.

— Квадрант два, там сейчас Каллиопа, недалеко от неё первая военная база, но задействуйте пехотные войска, пусть попытаются отвлечь ксирдов, пока база не возьмёт контроль в свои руки, — голос командира, как всегда, был твёрдый и четкий, несмотря на ситуацию, — квадрант восемь, это пятнадцать минут до червоточины. Всех фениксов перевести в боевой режим, подготовить пушки, и, Мир, передай сообщение на Мельпомену, пусть выводят свои войска в оборону.

Началась суета, все военные, в чьи обязанности не входило постоянное присутствие на мостике, покинули его, оставив Деметра рядом с Пелопом, Танталом и Миром. Коммуникатор подполковника вспыхивал входящими сообщениями, и, Деметр, стараясь не отвлекаться, просматривал их, отвечая лишь на самые важные. На виртуальном экране корабля появлялись всё новые и новые данные, и мичман неуверенно поглядывал на командира, надеясь, что тот возьмёт управление на себя. Но у Деметра были другие планы. Если ксирды приблизятся к третьей станции, он собирался сесть в феникс и сам защищать то, что ему по-настоящему дорого. А в Пелопе он был уверен – молодой, но ответственный альфа справится с поставленной задачей.

Через пару минут на них посыпались данные из второго квадранта, и подполковник невольно сжимал кулаки, понимая, что ксирды снова явились лишь для того, чтобы уничтожать. И герроки отлично подготовили для этого почву — уничтожили большую часть военной техники ивлионцев. А может, дела обстояли ещё хуже, и герроки заманили ксирдов в Оридион намеренно, желая показать ивлионцам, что с ними будет без поддержки другой расы.

Андроиды без промедления стали атаковать Каллиопу, расстреливали защищающие её пехотные корабли и бомбили первую военную базу. Второй квадрант разрывался от огня и взрывов, что на мгновения вспыхивали и исчезали в темноте космоса. Деметр понимал, что какое-то время ивлионцы смогут продержаться, смогут дать отпор бездушным тварям, но ксирдов было больше, и рано или поздно ослабленные потерями и перелётом ивлионцы сдадут позиции. Сколько времени андроидам потребуется, никто пока не мог сказать, но, смотря, как сотни тысяч небольших кораблей покидают транспортник, отделяются от большого пятна на экране и устремляются к Каллиопе, словно стая саранчи, альфа не верил, что битва затянется.

— С шестой станции выпустили две новые ЭМП бомбы, но они доберутся до нас через полчаса, не раньше.

— Полчаса, чтобы отстоять Мельпомену, — с усмешкой произнёс Деметр. — Выводите фрегат навстречу их кораблю. Попытаемся выиграть пару минут.

Внутри разливалось привычное опустошение. Так Деметр себя чувствовал на краю пропасти, отделённый маленьким шажком от невидимой грани между жизнью и смертью. Уже давно ситуация настолько не выходила у него из-под контроля, но сегодня, как и много лет назад, подполковник внезапно понял, насколько крошечны и беспомощны они, люди, в необъятных просторах космоса. Чувства притупились, эмоции стёрлись, и, хотя в голове назойливой мыслью застрял Персефон, сейчас Деметр был сосредоточен на своём долге — выжить, спасти людей и защитить станцию. Удастся ли ему в этот раз? Деметр никогда не задумывался и не заглядывал вперёд. И не желал думать об этом и сейчас.

От прибывшего в восьмой квадрант корабля ксирдов стали отделяться тысячи точек. Обзорные экраны показывали шестипалую фигуру чужеземного транспортника и крошечные дугообразные пилотники, что выпрыгивали из него, как стая разозлённых ос, и направлялись к червоточине и станции. На подлёте их встретили активным огнём фениксы. Сотни маленьких истребителей, похожие на бумажные самолётики, сталкивались с острыми полумесяцами ксирдов, расстреливали противника, заливая огнём их главный корабль и выпуская снаряды в боеголовки врага, направленные против станции.

Андроиды всегда были упрямы и непредсказуемы, но сегодня они четко поставили цель и двигались к ней, несмотря на активное противодействие ивлионцев. Ещё в самом начале стало ясно, что преимущество на стороне нападающих. Потери ивлионцев после столкновения с герроками были серьёзны, и восстановить повреждённые корабли удалось лишь наполовину. И те, в большинстве своём, уже отправились к новому дому. Защищать Оридион было некому.

Генерал Жан Энгер связался с третьей и четвертой дивизиями, велев стоять насмерть, но дать Мельпомене добраться до червоточины. Для многих этот приказ действительно явился смертельным приговором, но, даже понимая, что выжить шансов нет, фениксы продолжали бороться. Потому что за спиной был их последний шанс.

На боковых экранах продолжали транслировать данные с Каллиопы, и положение там было критическое. Ксирды быстро пробили щиты, которые и так с трудом поддерживались повреждённой станцией, а следом за этим стали выпускать термоядерные заряды. Один за другим уровни древнего ковчега разрушались, с Каллиопы пытались уйти спасательные шлюпки, но ксирды добивали всех, до кого могли дотянуться. Остатки военных с первой разрушенной базы пытались дать хоть кому-то возможность уйти в варп-прыжки, и временами шлюпки скрывались в подпространстве, но те уцелевшие крохи, что смогли найти себе спасение, были лишь каплей в море убитых и погибших на Каллиопе. У Деметра не было ни малейшего желания наблюдать за этим побоищем и понимать, что помочь он ничем не может. Ни там, ни даже тут, рядом с Мельпоменой. Они оказались неспособны защитить себя. Жалкие остатки некогда великой расы теряли своих людей и безмолвно наблюдали за уничтожением самих себя. Альфа пытался отринуть захватывающее его чувство апатии и подавленности, но разум не желал бороться, не видя шансов на победу.

Прошло минут десять после начала столкновения, когда громкий голос Тантала заставил Деметра обратить на него внимания.

— Каллиопа! — произнёс омега, указывая подполковнику на экран.

Их станция, их родной, пусть и неприглядный дом, разваливалась на куски, сотрясаясь от внутренних взрывов. Ксирды продолжали палить по уцелевшим кускам и пытающимся спастись кораблям. Из защитников почти никого не осталось, и брошенные в одиночестве шаттлы пали рядом с первой станцией – станцией, построенной для спасения человечества.

Сколько бы Деметр ни пытался отречься от своей родины, он не мог просто смотреть, как она исчезает. Сейчас он пытался спорить со своим внутренним желанием хоть что-то сделать и пониманием, что уже ничего сделать нельзя.

— Её больше нет, — слова Тантала вывели его из ступора, и Деметр, с трудом переборов себя, закрыл трансляцию из второго квадранта. Сейчас на них лежала слишком ответственная задача, чтобы отвлекаться на чувства.

Но Тантала это сломило, омега слепым взглядом смотрел перед собой, вздрагивая от слёз, и продолжал повторять короткие молитвы. Деметру пришлось подняться и несколько раз встряхнуть своего диспетчера.

— Им уже не помочь! Прекрати лить слёзы и думай о тех, кому мы сейчас нужны!

Пелоп своего места не посмел покинуть, но смотрел на Деметра с неодобрением. Тан потихоньку успокоился и попытался взять себя в руки, только толку от него всё равно было мало.

— Проверь, сколько выживших спаслось с Каллиопы, — велел подполковник Миру.

Четырехзначная цифра казалась насмешкой над теми, кто когда-то там жил. Из трёхсот миллионов выжили единицы.

— Корабли ксирдов меняют дислокацию и направляются к шестой станции! — с тревогой сообщил Пелоп.

— Генерал Энгер готов их там встретить, — Деметр знал, что военная техника с шестой станции уже отбыла к Ивлионии, но хотелось надеяться, что Жан понимал, что делал, и сможет найти нужное решение.

Малые пилотники ксирдов старательно пробивались к третьей станции, надеясь сломить их щиты. Мельпомена преодолела большую часть пути и всего через сорок минут могла бы скрыться от врага в червоточине, но сил у ивлионцев было недостаточно. То там, то здесь выходили из строя защитные экраны, встретившись с очередной бомбой. Всё чаще загорались вспышки на поверхности корпуса, в некоторых местах врагу удалось прорвать щиты, и теперь ксирды сосредоточили огонь на повреждённых участках.

Фрегат Деметра временами сотрясался от очередного попадания, щиты пока держались, но люди пристально всматриваясь в экраны напряжёнными лицами, понимали, что это ненадолго. Несколько взрывов прошло на нижних уровнях третьей станции, и на экранах загорелся новый сигнал, предупреждающий о начавшейся эвакуации с первых трёх уровней. Высветились общие сведения о полученном уроне, и Деметр обречённо выдохнул: станция лишилась движков. Повреждённые двигатели восстановить было невозможно, Мельпомена окончательно потеряла возможность двигаться, а значит, она не сможет добраться до червоточины самостоятельно. А ведь осталось всего ничего...

Достанется ли Мельпомена ксирдам на забаву, или вызванные на подмогу транспортники смогут дотянуть станцию до дыры, сейчас было сложно сказать. Люди не желали сдаваться, сражались до последнего, но для тех, кто жил на первых трёх этажах, этот путь закончился. Попавшие в корпус снаряды ксирдов разрушали станцию изнутри. Если кто-то и сможет добежать до эвакуационных шлюпок, то их будет немного.

— Я хочу свой феникс, — тихо произнёс Пелоп, и Деметр лишь качнул головой. Отпустить солдата он не мог, хотя у самого и тело, и душа рвались в открытый бой. И не просто убивать бездушных тварей, но и пробиться к станции, вытащить из неё Перси и доставить к Ивлионии.

Лазерные пушки с боевого фрегата продолжали палить по рою маленьких кораблей. Казалось, им нет конца и края, и, как голодные мухи, они бросались на ослабленные точки корабля, разрушая и добивая. Сильная и некогда могущественная армия ивлионцев редела на глазах. Остались лишь крохи надежды, что новое оружие даст им небольшую отсрочку, но никто не мог быть уверен, что ЭМП-бомбы сработают на ксирдах.

Со стороны планеты несколько раз приходил запрос с просьбой присоединиться к битве тем, кто был уже переправлен к новой Ивлионии, но генералы не позволяли входить в подпространство – корабли добираться будут почти два часа, и за это время ксирды либо будут уничтожены, либо спасать станет некого.

Тяжёлым писком отчитывались секунды приближения подмоги, но, смотря, как исчезают с экранов один за другим его подчинённые, Деметр не верил, что они переживут этот бой. В голове крутились мысли о том, что надо связаться с Перси и сказать ему что-то. На прощание...

— Ксирды повредили систему жизнеобеспечения Мельпомены, станция перешла в спящий режим. Все щиты отключены! — голос Мира докладывал о всё новых и новых повреждениях.

С третьей станции началась полная эвакуация, шлюпки пытались увезти людей к дыре, и Деметр старался сосредоточиться на боевых действиях, а не следить за транспортировкой людей.

— Премьер-министр Клио отдал указ запустить двигатели и заменить Мельпомену! — доложил Мир.

— Он с ума сошёл, лезть под обстрел?! — подскочил со своего места Пелоп.

— Это решение совета, — немного смущённо пояснил омега.

— Тогда подготовим им коридор, — Деметр перехватил управление у мичмана и направил корабль навстречу восьмой станции.

— А наши фениксы? Мы пойдём туда одни, сэр? — испуганно спросил Тантал.

— Фениксы должны защищать мельпоменцев, пока люди эвакуируются. Укажи сопровождать спасательные шлюпки до червоточины, — спокойным тоном приказал подполковник.

Деметр старался поменьше болтать, сосредоточенный на управлении и защите, и пытался не дать тревожным мыслям заполнить разум. Там, на Мельпомене, его беременный муж. Сможет ли он добраться до спасательных шлюпок, выберется ли со станции? Редкими сообщениями приходили новости о повреждениях – техники пытались восстановить щиты, но ксирдов было слишком много, и они продолжали громить практически беззащитную станцию. Она представляла собой слишком огромную цель, и слишком мало кораблей осталось для её защиты.

— До прибытия ЭМП-бомбы две минуты, — доложил Мир.

— Хоть бы она сработала, — озвучил общие надежды Тантал.

— Выведите координаты назначения бомбы, дайте прикрытие доставочному кораблю, уберите наших от места взрыва, — раздавал распоряжения Пелоп.

Деметр назад не оглядывался, их фрегат тяжёлым корпусом таранил мелкие корабли ксирдов и расстреливал всех, до кого мог дотянуться. Только на место уничтоженных тут же вставало несколько новых. Казалось, что врагам нет конца. Ксирды прибыли к ним с огромной армией, чтобы уничтожить ивлионцев раз и навсегда.

Экраны на мгновение потухли, когда импульсная бомба добралась до своей цели. Если произошёл взрыв, значит, операция прошла успешно, но данные не спешили обновляться. Всё также мелькали сотнями маленькие жучки, корабли противника, и всё также гасли сражённые их оружием точки фениксов.

— Состояние кораблей ксирдов? — потребовал подполковник, так и не дождавшись отчёта диспетчеров.

— Эм... — стал заикаться Тантал.

— Один корабль обесточен, — затараторил Мир, — но сейчас из него вылетают новые пилотники. Второй корабль частично повреждён, но продолжает обстрел Мельпомены.

— Пошлите всю третью дивизию на уничтожение главных кораблей. Это чрезвычайно важно! — указал Деметр.

— Сэр, навстречу Клио направляется почти тысяча вражеских кораблей!

— Их ничто не остановит, — голос Пелопа был сокрушённым, и сейчас Деметру хотелось встряхнуть всех членов командного пункта, которые поддались апатии и уже опустили руки, но и самому ему было очень тяжело. И всё же подполковник продолжал сохранять безупречное спокойствие.

— Снять щиты и направить всю энергию на оружие. Тантал, сообщи нашим снайперам, чтобы не жалели заряды! — холодно произнёс Деметр.

Без щитов корабль уязвим, но защита Клио была на первом месте. Станция довольно быстро приближалась к червоточине, и, возможно, те минуты, что Деметр выиграет для них, спасут и станцию, и тех, кто живёт на ней. Мелкими мошками засуетились вокруг них корабли противника. Большую их часть снимали с лазерных пушек, но ксирды нападали роем, обстреливали корабль, разрушая его корпус, и уходили на безопасное расстояние.

После каждого сильного удара фрегат сотрясался и наполнялся неприятным запахом палёной проводки. Деметр же с непробиваемым спокойствием продолжал просматривать данные с Мельпомены, проверяя, как идёт эвакуация, и сколько ещё осталось времени до завершения спасательной операции. Вывезти всех людей с Мельпомены не представлялось возможным, и Деметр знал, что сейчас в ангарах творится безумие. Справится ли со всем этим Перси? Альфа пытался вспомнить своих знакомых, соседей или просто людей, которые могли бы помочь Перси, но все, кто был Деметру близок, сейчас сидели рядом или боролись в космосе за свой народ.

Ещё несколько попаданий, и на капитанском мостике временно погас свет. Когда загорелись красные вспомогательные лампочки, Деметр с удивлением обнаружил, что корабль, словно мёртвый, не отвечает ни на какие запросы.

— Система энергоснабжения повреждена, — нашёл причину Тантал, — но оружейные башни ещё функционируют. Мы продолжаем стрелять.

— Отлично, — Деметр отсоединился от системы, понимая, что это уже бесполезно. — Мир, запусти ботов, пусть установят, есть ли шанс починить движки. Пелоп, проверь, сколько фениксов осталось на корабле и в каком состоянии шаттлы.

Корабль снова тряхнуло, данные на экранах сообщали о множественных неисправностях, и подполковник, понимая, что сделать уже ничего нельзя, велел включить громкую связь и объявить об эвакуации. Всем, кроме стрелков, которые продолжали отбиваться от ксирдов, было велено загрузиться в шаттлы и направиться напрямую к червоточине.

— Сэр, двигатели восстановлению не подлежат, — вовремя сообщил Мир. — А мы... останемся тут? — смущённо спросил омега.

— Нет, — Деметр поднялся со своего места.

— Три феникса ещё в ангаре, — доложил Пелоп.

— Забирай диспетчеров. Займите один из фениксов. Вы вместитесь, омеги у нас маленькие, — не дал он Пелопу возразить. — Направляйтесь сразу к червоточине. Увидимся по ту сторону!

Двери в капитанскую рубку заблокировало, и альфам пришлось её выломать, чтобы выбраться наружу. Корабль казался вымершим, хотя всего пару минут назад тут располагалось несколько сот человек. Но, подчиняясь приказу и спеша спасти свои шкуры, солдаты покидали умирающий фрегат. В ангаре, напротив, было шумно и людно. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, люди грузились в спасательные шлюпки, забирая всё, что можно, и готовясь к отбытию.

— Кому третий феникс? — поинтересовался Пелоп, когда они заняли свои места. Тантал и Мир с трудом, но поместились на дополнительном сидении маленького корабля.

— Возможно, кто-то из стрелков успеет выбраться. Оставлю для них надежду, — спокойно сообщил Деметр.

— Они не уйдут. Ты приказал... — вмешался Тантал.

— Люди всегда стремятся выживать. Даже те, кто хочет остаться героем, — махнул ему рукой подполковник и вывел корабль из ангара.

Космос кишел кораблями противника. Сбив несколько из них, Деметр направился в сторону Мельпомены. Вступать в бой сейчас было уже поздно, генерал Актеон Сингер отдал приказ всем военным Мельпомены уходить через червоточину, бросив станцию на растерзание противнику. Но подполковник хотел убедиться, что его муж покинул свой дом и выжил. Впрочем, об ином офицер старался даже не думать.

Станция продолжала держаться – её строили как военную крепость, и Мельпомена ещё была способна дать отпор. Нижние уровни были почти полностью разбиты, и временами из искорёженных частей вырывалось взрывное пламя. Деметр кружил рядом, уничтожая слишком наглых ксирдов, и наблюдал, как один за другим покидают станцию спасательные шлюпки. Некоторые направлялись к червоточине, но большинство уходило сразу в варп-прыжки, не рискуя двигаться среди вражеских пилотников.

Связи с Перси не было, но Деметр продолжал надеяться, не позволяя себе думать о худшем, и пытался связаться с перепуганными и перенервничавшими диспетчерами станции – ему нужны были данные со шлюпок, хотелось убедить себя, что Перси улетел, но среди проверенных им списков его имени не было.

На личный коммуникатор пришёл вызов, и Деметр с удивлением увидел имя Жана.

— Деметр! — на экране появился бледный, с уставшими и измученными глазами генерал.

— Да, сэр, каково ваше положение?

— ЭМП-бомбы сделали своё дело, сынок, но Полигимния и Эрато сильно повреждены. Сейчас добиваем оставшихся. У вас нет сведений, что с Мельпоменой?

— Станция не ушла в червоточину. Людей эвакуируют, главные корабли ксирдов удалось разбить, но тут сотни тысяч их пилотников, и они продолжают бомбить шлюпки.

— Что с Перси?

— У меня нет с ним связи.

Генерал тяжело вздохнул и сердито посмотрел на зятя.

— Тогда иди туда и проверь, в порядке ли он! — прозвучал приказ, но тут же, уже спокойнее, генерал добавил, — позаботься о нём и моём внуке, Деметр.

— Да, сэр.

Альфа выбрал один из вспомогательных люков и направил корабль туда. Пробраться на станцию через общие ангары было практически невозможно – там шла эвакуация. Выбравшись из феникса, Деметр надел скафандр и включил полную защиту. Прихватил и оружие, уверенный, что оно понадобится. На станции заработала внутренняя связь, и Деметр набрал номер Гео Кибела, чувствуя ответственность за омегу.

Бледный, почти зелёный Гео принял вызов, дрожащим голосом подтвердил, что только что сел на шаттл вместе с детьми и стал причитать, расспрашивая, что вообще происходит. Деметр посоветовал ему успокоиться и отключился. 

Связи с Перси не было.

Добраться до их жилого корпуса оказалось сложно – люди метались по станции, сбивая друг друга с ног, мародёрствовали или пытались выбраться. То тут, то там слышались стрельба и звон бьющегося стекла. Зачем ворам сейчас потребовались чужие богатства, Деметр не знал, но от понимания, что все эти люди жили с ним рядом и, возможно, будут жить и дальше, ему стало тошно. Разве были ивлионцы такими триста лет назад? Люди, некогда провозгласившие себя единой нацией, были сплочённым социумом, а стали кучкой испуганных и озлобленных дикарей. Стараясь не обращать ни на кого внимания, Деметр пробивался к их комплексу и молился неизвестным богам, чтобы Перси оставался на месте. Только причин для этого придумать не мог.

Но, добравшись до их жилой площадки, понял, что всё не так безнадёжно – почти весь комплекс был заблокирован из-за перебоя в электроэнергии, и несколько техников возилось под собственный ор рядом со вспомогательным питанием. Не обращая на них внимания, Деметр достал резак и вскрыл замки на дверях. Из проёма тут же хлынул поток людей, сметая Деметра с пути, и альфа с трудом убрался в сторону, внимательно следя за теми, кто выходил наружу.

Техники, поблагодарив Деметра, хотели тоже сбежать, но подполковник схватил одного из них за локоть, требуя продолжать.

— В корпусе более тысячи жилых платформ, я все вскрыть не успею. Восстановите питание! — приказал он и для надёжности показал свой офицерский значок.

Оставив рабочих заниматься делом, Деметр направился в освободившийся проход и продолжил вскрывать одну за другой заблокированные двери. Пропуская мимо себя людей, на третьем уровне он выцепил взглядом Перси. Схватив ничего не понимающего, дезориентированного омегу, Деметр выхватил его из толпы и прижал к себе, давая людям спокойно покинуть помещение.

Перси не сразу узнал мужа и несколько раз попытался вырваться, но потом пришёл в себя и, вцепившись в него, сорвал шлем, стал целовать, обнимая и повторяя слова любви. Накопившееся за время заточения отчаяние без связи и возможности двинуться сейчас выливалось из Перси со слезами и истерикой. И, смотря на него, такого испуганного и прижимающегося к Деметру как к единственному спасению, альфе хотелось спрятать его, защитить от всего мира и всех неприятностей, лишь бы Перси больше не страдал. Подавив в себе чувства и эмоции, которые могли им сейчас только помешать, Деметр немного встряхнул Перси, приводя его в чувство.

— Тише, тише, — альфа погладил младшего мужа по волосам, — возьми себя в руки, ты же крепкий парень! — Дем попытался его приободрить, и Перси, смутившись, отпустил своего мужа.

В тёмном коридоре вспыхнул яркий свет - техники всё же справились с задачей, и сейчас все двери распахнутся, выпуская на волю спешащих спастись людей. Потому, забрав у омеги переноску с кошкой и небольшой рюкзак, подполковник стал быстро тянуть его из жилого корпуса.

Когда они покинули жилой отсек, Деметру на коммуникатор пришло общее извещение, и альфе пришлось остановиться, чтобы проверить его. Всем военным было приказано отправиться на защиту комплекса червоточины, потому что когда туда добралась Клио, ксирды сообразили, что враги сбегают, и принялись бомбить сам комплекс. Чертыхнувшись, Деметр потянул Перси не в сторону ангаров, а к внешней оболочке. Времени на то, чтобы пробиваться через толпу к шаттлам, не было.

Бежать, когда навстречу тебе ломятся люди, было сложно, и Деметр старательно выбирал маршруты, где было поменьше населения, но в производственных и бизнес-районах оказалась куча мародёров, которые спешили утащить с самой богатой и некогда прекрасной станции всё ценное. Один из таких попытался отобрать у Перси рюкзак, и Деметр, не задумываясь, пристрелил вора, тут же утаскивая мужа в сторону и не давая тому времени всё обдумать.

У внутренней обшивки Деметр надел на Перси кислородную маску и вскрыл технический люк. Между корпусами была отключена гравитация, и, включив движки скафандра, Деметр с Перси быстро преодолели два этажа. На седьмом населения было раз в пятнадцать меньше, чем на пятом, и подполковник, зная положение всех ангаров, сразу потянул мужа к ближайшему.

Людей там всё равно было много, но Деметр почти без заминки, предъявляя свой значок, смог протолкнуть Перси на один из кораблей.

— Ты не поедешь со мной? — испуганно спросил Перси, цепляясь за альфу и заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Нет, я должен вернуться на пост, — Деметр обнял мужа, нежно коснулся его губ и постарался улыбнуться. — Встретимся рядом с планетой, милый, я буду ждать тебя. А сейчас я должен идти.

Перси послушно кивнул и отпустил альфу.

Бегом добравшись до ближайшего феникса, Деметр с удивлением обнаружил у себя в руках переноску с кошкой, которую забыл отдать мужу. Но возвращаться было поздно, и альфа забросил зверька в багажный отсек. Уже сидя в кабине, он бросил последний взгляд на готовящуюся к старту шлюпку с кодовым названием Эй.Ай.Ди.54 и мысленно себя успокоил – Перси доберётся до дома, они встретятся снова, уж за этим он точно проследит.

Вырвавшись из ангара, Деметр взял курс к червоточине и, связавшись с третьей дивизией, которая продолжала добивать ксирдов рядом с их разбитыми главными кораблями, приказал нескольким отрядам переместиться к ангарам на седьмом уровне, чтобы сопроводить спасательные шлюпки.

Положение у генератора червоточины было плачевное, большая часть защитников уже ушла в подпространство, а оставшиеся корабли не успевали отбиваться от роя противника. Ксирды не пытались войти в дыру, понимая, что на выходе будут беспомощны, и их легко разобьют, также не думали сканировать или посылать туда ботов – возможно, андроидов вообще не интересовало новое место, а может, они уже получили координаты планеты и не рисковали связываться с герроками.

Деметр занял место в построении, вспомнив старые времена, когда он ещё был простым рядовым. Вокруг него собрались фениксы из четвертой дивизии, и он с радостью усмотрел среди них Рея. Товарищ мигнул ему боковыми огнями, и Деметр ответил тем же. Всё так же, как и двенадцать лет назад. Где-то совсем недалеко вспыхнули огоньками разбитые корабли ксирдов – рядом шло сражение, и ивлионцы гибли за своих людей, всё действительно было как раньше. Только Деметр на десятилетия старше, теперь на корпусе его феникса светился знак подполковника, за спиной - переход червоточины к их новой планете, и там его ждут красивый дом на берегу озёра, улыбающийся Перси и будущие дети. 

— Не дать ксирдам приблизиться к вышкам, очистить зону для продвижения спасательных шлюпок! — отдал он приказ, и маленькие боевые корабли устремились выполнять его.

Спасшихся с Мельпомены продолжали везти и везти, людей было много, и третья станция всё ещё держалась, давая возможность всем убраться с неё. Но ксирды никогда не останавливались на полпути, и Деметр с сожалением смотрел, как некогда прекрасный образец человеческого зодчества разрушается, распадается на осколки и теряет свою целостность. С момента появления ксирдов прошло два часа, когда останки третьей станции были окончательно добиты пришельцами. А затем они все сосредоточились на генераторе червоточины.

Подполковник видел, как редеют ряды ивлионцев, понимал, что против тысяч пилотников им долго не продержаться, но не собирался уходить, пока все шаттлы не покинут Оридион. Сам бесстрашно бросался на врага и продолжал закрывать собой комплекс, снова и снова обращаясь к неведомым высшим силам в надежде на любую помощь.

Слышали ли его Боги? Смотрели ли с улыбкой на то, как погибают люди? Или сами отдали их в руки ксирдам, позволив другой цивилизации разрушить то, что ивлионцы так бережно и трепетно хранили все эти годы? Хранили и надеялись, что у них будет будущее. Но, возможно, Боги и не планировали для ивлионцев никакого будущего. Возможно, они намеренно завершили время цветения их солнца и уничтожили планету со всем её населением. А тех, кто спасся, подвергли жестоким испытаниям, превращая в животных, лишая веры и разрушая в них всё человеческое, чтобы потом тоже убить. Ведь они и не должны были выжить…

Разве можно узнать ответы, когда спрашивать не у кого? Деметр никогда не верил в высшие силы и не желал верить в тех, кто бросил их на произвол судьбы в одиночестве и скитаниях. Не верил, но продолжал просить о помощи.

Люди всегда ищут спасения у тех, кто мог бы наградить их или уничтожить лёгким движением могущественного перста. Но боги, вселенная или провидение не желали помогать своим созданиям.

Мельпомена, превратившись в куски искорёженного металла, а частично и вовсе испарившись под взрывами бомб, хранила в себе память предков. Прекрасное творение, с любовью обставленная и украшенная для того, чтобы жителям хоть немного верилось, что с ними ушла в путешествие частичка их великого народа. Столь красивая и хрупкая – теперь Мельпомена не существовала, она погибла. Миллиарды сохранившихся экземпляров произведений искусств, видеозаписи и гигабайты книг. Что стало с памятью и наследием цивилизации Ивлионии? Смогут ли когда-либо они восполнить разрушенное, создать новое или воссоздать уничтоженное? Будет ли кому вспоминать о потерянном? Выживут ли они, так легко сокрушённые? Может, не сегодня, так завтра явится по их души создатель в лице могущественных инопланетян и не оставит ивлионцам ни шанса на спасение.

Деметр вспомнил, как вместе с младшим мужем они ходили на выставки, как влюблённый в их погибшую планету омега рассказывал сказочные истории, казавшиеся ненастоящими, о том мире, который был для них навсегда потерян. В одно мгновение в голове пролетели светлые маленькие моменты их совместного времяпрепровождения на Мельпомене – станции, хранившей намного больше истории, чем любой мог представить. Истории их любви.

Комплекс червоточины разлетелся, словно карточный домик. Лёгкая, незащищённая конструкция не выдержала и пары попаданий. Генераторы заглохли, и на экране Деметра вспыхнул обратный отсчёт до закрытия дыры. Всего две минуты, и путь к новой Ивлионии будет отрезан.

Успел ли корабль Персефона преодолеть это небольшое расстояние и уйти в подпространство, Деметр не знал. Но после отлёта его шаттла прошло достаточно времени, и Деметр уверял себя, что да, успел. Ждать больше не имело смысла, и подполковник приказал всем защитникам уходить, оставляя тех, кто ещё не выбрался из Оридиона, на растерзание ксирдам...

***

_Разделит мир на крошки и на граммы, И жизнь вселенной делится на час: Взрывает звёзды, пылью сыпет мрамор – Жестоки боги, жизнь же жёстче в раз. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Уже знакомая планетарная система встретила его суетой. Деметр на своём фениксе сразу направился к военной базе, надеясь получить все данные о спасшихся людях. На базе в безумной толкотне люди бегали по узким переходам, сбивая друг друга с ног. Все были на взводе и прекрасно понимали, что потеряли минимум треть населения и огромную часть своего наследия.

Выбрав один из кабинетов, Деметр без зазрения совести удалил с дверей чье-то имя и, проведя своим чипом, поставил своё. Оставив где-то в углу переноску с кошкой, подполковник связался с остатками совета. К новой Ивлионии перебрались двенадцать человек из правительства, и Деметр с удивлением узнал, что почти все старшие офицеры остались по ту сторону космоса. И связи с ними больше нет.

Правительство первым делом приказало начать строить новый комплекс червоточины, а всех спасшихся с шаттлов людей заселили на Клио. То, что станция была не готова принять такое количество людей, мало кого волновало – шаттлы были непригодны для нормального проживания.

Разобравшись с военными делами, Деметр потребовал переслать ему всю информацию о тех, кто прибыл к открытой планете. Цифры были неутешительны, из ожидаемых семисот миллионов до Ивлионии добралось лишь пятьсот. Огромное количество людей погибло на Каллиопе, и не меньше затерялось в космосе, спасаясь от ксирдов. Шаттлы, отправившиеся в варп-прыжки, могли переждать и вернуться к Оридиону, а могли попытаться добраться до Ивлионии, если на борту имелся образованный картограф. Но такой путь мог занять месяцы, а запасов воды на шаттлах было мало.

Дважды проверив все имена, Деметр обречённо опустил руки – Персефона Оксигена в списках не было.

>>  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PQtjfJW_eI  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBgjS_xQWXM  
Просто видюшки :D

## 11101\. Перед бурей

В космосе было слишком спокойно. Тихо. Как перед бурей.

Но тишина принесла многим долгожданную передышку.

Разрушенный комплекс червоточины отрезал ивлионцев друг от друга, и временами казалось, что тех, других, больше и не существует. Спасаясь с поврежденных ксирдами жилых станций, многие потеряли близких и родных и сейчас могли лишь надеяться, что спасательные шаттлы отыщут дорогу к планете или вернутся в Оридион. Поэтому первым делом ивлионцы начали отстраивать новый комплекс для червоточины, надеясь забрать тех, кто выжил.

Для Деметра же самой главной и важной задачей стало возращение его мужа. Подполковник самолично взял на себя задачу по поиску пропавших, которые ушли во время бойни в варп-прыжки. Но многие данные оказались потерянными вместе со связью с другой частью вселенной. Приходилось по крупицам собирать информацию из уцелевших шлюпок и восстанавливать базы, которые по большей части хранились на Мельпомене.

Вместе с третьей станцией были потеряны не только личные коды, но и великое наследие целой цивилизации. Восстановить памятники культуры или архивы с фильмами и записями было невозможно. Всё, что некогда было создано ивлионцами, было разрушено, и человечеству предстояло начать всё с чистого листа. Смогут ли они перейти на новую ступень, минуя эру технологической безграмотности или ядерного разрушения, зависело только от них самих. Но эта неизгладимая потеря затронула не только историю, но и сердца людей. На месте прежних знаний образовалась пустота, и заполнить её было нечем.

Через неделю после переезда генерал Актеон Сингер собрал новый совет из оставшихся жителей Мельпомены, и Деметр был включён в правящую коалицию. Продвинувшись на должность полковника, Деметр понял, что такое настоящая власть. Вседозволенность и полное отсутствие контроля давали ему право распоряжаться средствами, людьми и целым городом, который ещё даже не был отстроен на планете. Некогда скудная оплата рядового выросла в геометрической прогрессии, и Деметр даже представить не мог, сколько получали члены совета. Когда-то, будучи подростком, он мечтал о высшем звании, надеясь обрести материальную свободу и славу. Теперь же этот прыжок на новый пьедестал пугал и пьянил. Получаемая сумма выглядела запредельным выигрышем в лотерее, не осталось ни одной двери, что не могла быть открыта личным ключом полковника, и Деметр понимал, что в его власти менять не только свою, но и сотни тысяч чужих жизней.

Полковник передал управление своими дивизиями молодому лейтенанту Деоиду Турию, переведя под своё личное командование хорошо показавших себя людей. Близкие друзья не возражали против смены места работы и с готовностью принялись за поиски пропавших. Около пятидесяти человек, отслужившие последние три года под командованием Деметра, вошли в состав ответственной группы поиска, к ним также присоединились исследователи и учёные, разрабатывающие новые технологии сканирования пространства.

Деметр получил отдельный блок на первой военной базе, несколько фрегатов и самые новые фениксы. Рей напрочь отказался перебираться на капитанский мостик, заявив, что его место в космосе. Зато Пелоп с готовностью принял должность лейтенанта и постоянно приглашал всех в комнату отдыха, наконец, получив допуск в офицерский отдел.

С первого дня поисков, специалисты рассчитывали вероятности, и Деметр отправлял людей в те точки, где скорее всего могли оказаться ивлионские шаттлы. На спасательных шлюпках были координаты новой Ивлионии, но каждый варп-прыжок требовал энергии, и перезарядка двигателей отнимала много времени. А если прыжок был плохо рассчитан, и корабль выбрасывало далеко от галактик, он и вовсе мог затеряться среди звёзд. Снабжение корабля водой было минимальным, но шаттлы могли добывать минералы из астероидов. По прогнозам учёных полностью загруженная спасательная шлюпка была рассчитана на десять тысяч человек и два месяца пути. Но спешка и суматоха лишили многих возможности добраться до шаттлов. И многие из кораблей были загружены лишь наполовину, а значит, припасов им должно хватить на более длительный срок.

Спасательные экспедиции уходили почти каждый день, и Деметр каждый вечер с нетерпением ждал отчётов. Но время шло – а Персефон так и не был найден. Несколько раз на неделе Деметр сам вылетал в предполагаемые точки местоположения шаттлов, но всегда возвращался ни с чем. Вселенная, безграничная и необозримая, не указывала путь своим детям, и искать корабли было равносильно поискам иголки в стоге сена. Но альфа не собирался сдаваться...

Полковник часто ходил по военной базе в сопровождении пятнистой кошки. Пятнышко не отставала от него ни на шаг, тычась носом в ботинки, и, мурлыча, присаживалась рядом, когда хозяин останавливался. К животному все быстро привыкли и подкармливали избалованную кошку в столовой. Многие называли Пятнышко счастливым талисманом группы поиска, и нередко лётчики забредали к полковнику погладить животное перед вылетом, суеверно полагая, что это им поможет. Но у Деметра был свой талисман – крошечный пучок шерсти, что Перси сделал для него шесть лет назад.

Высокое положение и возможность командовать самим собой позволили Деметру и его отряду заполучить стабильный рабочий график. Вечерами старые товарищи собирались, пытаясь отвлечь от мрачных мыслей начальника. Рей получил дозволение переселить на базу своего младшего мужа с ребенком и звал своего омегу с собой. Кроме того, Тантал приглашал на встречи Мира, и молодой диспетчер ненавязчиво, но всё же пытался сблизиться с полковником.

Одинаковые спокойные вечера скрашивались задушевной болтовнёй, перебранками Тантала и Пелопа и ласковыми перешёптываниями Рея и Айтера. Деметру в их обществе было совсем тоскливо. С момента их переезда незаметно и однообразно прошли два месяца, а его младший муж так и не был найден. Альфа понимал, что неприятные ощущения от общества друзей – это просто зависть к чужому счастью, что на него давит осознание своей потери, но, проведя пару недель после переезда взаперти и одиночестве, Деметр понял, что так он точно не выживет и предпочитал своей пустой каюте компанию шумных товарищей. Ко всему этому ещё и Пятнышко всегда была рядом, напоминая всем своим видом и каждым мявком о Перси и их последних счастливых днях. Слишком счастливых.

Жить отзвуком прошлого и тешить себя надеждой с каждым днём было всё труднее, словно заниматься саморазрушением, понимая, что счастье недостижимо, и от него ничего не осталось. Ни светлого, ни тёмного, ни ссор, ни безоблачных дней. Только горечь, как осадок от всех прошедших, словно стёртых, проведённых рядом с Перси часов. И воспоминания.

Неменяющийся график работы и стабильные выходные раз в неделю позволил Деметру прилетать в их с Перси дом. Полковник купил и расставил мебель, именно как и мечтал его омега. Сделал для младшего мужа мастерскую и большую детскую. Только в холодном и пустом доме не было жизни. И, спасаясь от своих мыслей и одиночества, Деметр приглашал к себе Рея с мужем и Гео с детьми.

Возня с чужими сынишками помогала хоть ненадолго отвлечься от понимания, что где-то там, в безграничной черноте и пустоте, его муж и его сын. И если он не поспешит, не сделает хоть что-то… если не найдёт его…

— У Ареса глаза его отца, — Гео укачивал годовалого мальчишку, словно он был младенцем, — и лобик такой же.

— Гео, все твои дети на него похожи, — утешил омегу Рей.

— Но Арес – больше всего. Сразу, как он родился, был похож, потому я и назвал его в честь отца, — у Гео была навязчивая идея собрать у друзей своего покойного мужа всю возможную информацию, чтобы потом рассказывать об Аресе своим детям, и он постоянно расспрашивал их. И Деметр говорил. Уже без прежней боли и сожаления, а с улыбкой, и радуясь, что этот хороший и весёлый человек был его другом.

Вспоминая об Аресе, можно было улыбнуться с Реем, выпить пару стопок и помянуть того, кто всегда будет частью их компании. Посмеяться над прежними ошибками и неудачами, над трудностями в Боде, где друзья провели шесть самых трудных лет в своей жизни, и о школьных годах, когда они были всего лишь мальчишками, верящими в своё светлое будущее и большие возможности. Наступило ли это светлое будущее? У них теперь своя планета, Деметр получил должность полковника, и у него огромный дом, полный детей, на берегу озера. Только вот дети чужие.

— Ты веришь в реинкарнацию? — Гео со своими идеями всё не мог успокоиться. — Ведь его душа была заперта где-то рядом с Мельпоменой, а через три месяца родился его сын. Может, Арес вернулся к нам, может, через пару лет он снова сможет стать вашим другом?

— Конечно, станет, — Деметр со вздохом покачал головой и показал Рею, чтобы тот не спорил – пусть Гео верит в свои выдумки, больше ему из-за метки ничего не осталось.

На Ивлионии была осень – немного прохладная, но ослепительно яркая. Молодой лес рядом с домом пылал в огненных красках – красный, оранжевый, золотой, зелёный и коричневый. Цветной ковёр из листьев устилал выложенные роботами дорожки и прилипал к крыше одинокого домика. Вода в озере была ледяной, но по утрам, если Деметру не нужно было рано появляться на службе, он любил прогуляться по берегу и окунуться с головой в прохладную воду. Плавать полковник не умел, но, следуя инструкциям, пытался хоть как-то научиться.

Холод проникал под кожу, смывая боль с души и сердца. Помогал двигаться дальше и верить. Твёрдо верить, что Перси найдётся. Потому что это была его планета, его дом и его озеро. И Деметр знал, что без Персефона вся его жизнь тут не имеет смысла…

Через десять недель новая станция для червоточины была почти закончена. Деметр временами наведывался в исследовательский центр, проверяя состояние портала, надеясь, что учёные хоть чем-то смогут его порадовать. И в один из таких обходов они действительно порадовали.

Главный специалист провёл полковника в отдел испытаний и показал небольшое устройство, разработанное на основе сканеров ксирдов. Новый передатчик открывал микро-червоточину в подпространство и связывался с запущенным там трансмиттером, позволяя ивлионцам общаться на огромных расстояниях. Кроме того, полковника обрадовали тем, что комплекс для червоточины будет закончен через три дня, а значит, осталось всего семьдесят два часа, и он сможет отправиться в Оридион, чтобы встретить там Перси. В последнем он не сомневался. Ведь то, что корабль Эй.Ай.Ди.54 всё ещё не прибыл в М31, говорило лишь о том, что шаттл вернулся к станциям.

Совет с радостью принял новое открытие. Новые возможности могли избавить от необходимости подстраиваться под единый комплекс червоточины, когда открытие связи планировалось по часам, и исследование космоса сильно зависело от расписания. Изобретение объявили пригодным, и первые передатчики обещали поставить команде Деметра. С ним поиски пропавших могли пойти значительно быстрее.

Вечером, собравшись с друзьями, Деметр был в более приподнятом настроении, мысленно смакуя предстоящую встречу с мужем и радость от их воссоединения. Не мешал даже Мир, который полунамёками приставал и пытался завлечь к себе альфу. Деметр почти не обращал на него внимания, лишь изредка поворачивал голову в его сторону, потому что молодой диспетчер обладал лёгким запахом хвои и мятного чая, который немного напоминал запах Перси. К счастью, Миру хватало такта не бросаться на полковника открыто.

Три дня ожидания пролетели словно час, и когда червоточина была открыта, Деметр поспешил и, не проверив, что находится по другую сторону, направил свой фрегат, а также ещё несколько отрядов в Оридион. На счастье полковника, старая звёздная система не встречала их ордой вражеских кораблей. Хотя, находясь в подпространстве, Деметр изнервничался, коря себя за необдуманность поступков.

На посланные сигналы никто не ответил. Пылевые облака мешали быстро просканировать систему, потому отряд завис рядом с червоточиной, дожидаясь результатов сканирования. Через три часа система высветила несколько крупных объектов в шести световых годах от открытой дыры и, опознав их как ивлионские, Деметр приказал всем добираться туда с помощью варп-прыжка.

Снова два часа в подпространстве, и полковник с нетерпением сжимал в руках талисман из кошачьей шерсти. Когда же корабли вышли в космос, их ждало разочарование, смешанное со страхом – вместо оставшихся станций их встретили шесть крупных военных крейсеров и несколько фрегатов.

Встреча с выжившими была странной, люди, что два с половиной месяца прятались в Оридионе от нападения врагов, вместо радостного приветствия спасителей были озлоблены из-за того, что их бросили. Переговоры со старшими офицерами были похожи на невнятные нападки и обвинения со стороны последних, но всё же Деметр смог получить от них информацию касательно произошедшего после уничтожения червоточины.

За последние десять недель ксирды в Оридионе появлялись ещё трижды. Безумные андроиды уничтожили всё, что смогли отыскать. Ушедшие в варп-прыжки шаттлы не вернулись в Оридион, потому что возращаться было некуда. Ни одна из станций не пережила эти нападения, а крейсеры и фрегаты – то немногое, что осталось от многомиллионного населения. Почти весь старший офицерский состав погиб, и в предоставленных ему списках выживших Деметр не смог найти ни Жана Энгера, ни, тем более, Персефона.

Озлобленных и испуганных людей отправили в М31 и ещё несколько дней проводили сканирование в Оридионе, пытаясь собрать хоть что-то оставшееся от станций, но без особого успеха. Прежде чем покинуть приютившую их на семнадцать лет галактику, ивлионцы оставили там беспилотник, в котором была информация, что раз в месяц ивлионцы будут открывать с Оридионом канал связи, и если кто-то из спасшихся откликнется на зов, то за ним непременно придут.

Деметр вернулся домой раздавленный и усталый. Из полутора миллиарда человек до новой Ивлионии добралось лишь семьсот миллионов, меньше половины от выживших после гибели их старого солнца. И людям понадобятся многие поколения, чтобы восстановить свою численность. А ещё где-то совсем рядом их желали уничтожить герроки, крутились ксирды и остатки таланцев.

Информация о том, что Оридион полностью опустошён, быстро разлетелась среди простого населения, и люди, прежде обеспокоенные лишь возможными поработителями, впали в ещё большую апатию. Казалось, все ивлионцы медленно, но верно готовятся к неминуемой смерти. Явится ли она в виде герроков, неизвестных всесильных инопланетян из другой вселенной или просто в виде деградации их вымирающего общества, никто не знал. Но людей охватил страх. Страх, уничтожающий их самосознание, лишающий их человечности и всего, что делало их великой расой – общности. Внутренние конфликты разрушали ивлионцев изнутри. Пусть они продолжали притворяться, что всё ещё вместе, что готовы защищать свою планету и отстаивать свои права, но слишком многие сдались. Сдались настолько, что были готовы поддаться на безумные и бессмысленные речи меньшинства. Люди требовали у властей пересмотра общей политики, требовали тотчас отпустить их всех на планету или, напротив, найти новую галактику, где их никто не найдёт. И они были готовы драться за эти навязанные кем-то желания.

Приближающееся время появления герроков сводило с ума не только простой народ, но и правящую коалицию и Совет Восьми, который переименовали в Совет Ивлионии. На каждом собрании начинались споры, переходящие в потасовки. Деметр не желал принимать никакую сторону, боясь оказаться на месте Лето, но прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно от него потребуется решение, и от этого решения будет зависеть не только его жизнь, но и жизни его близких.

Группировка, желающая соглашения с герроками, в этом хаосе нашла самую большую поддержку. Незаметно люди кидались то в одну, то в другую крайность, проводя митинги и демонстрации и даже применяя силу. Прежнее правительство с радостью бы казнило всех недовольных, но нынешнее прекрасно понимало, что каждый человек на счету, и вместо убийства недовольных были введены давно забытые обычаи их заточения в особых местах.

На планете были созданы тюрьмы.

***

_Нить расстояний нас стянула крепко, Дышать тобой, спешить навстречу дню. Я без тебя – а сердце словно в сетке, Мне сдавит грудь от сполохов огня. Порвать все связи не смогу, мне больно Ломать надежды, рвать живую цепь. Нет смысла жить, когда разбились словно Куски вселенной: мы как тьма и свет. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Поиски пропавших продолжались, но результатов по-прежнему было мало.

Очередная экспедиция привела через подпространство червоточины ещё два корабля, но они были с Каллиопы. Деметр каждый раз кусал кулаки, давя в себе разочарование и, как заклятие, повторяя снова и снова, что это не последние прибывшие, что ещё немного, и Перси тоже найдут. Или он сам доберётся до их нового дома.

После открытия червоточины в Оридион к Ивлионии прибыли ещё пятнадцать шлюпок. Огромная безграничная вселенная и имеющиеся карты не могли дать точного направления, потому шлюпки блуждали в космосе месяцами, хотя могли добраться до точки всего за семь дней.

Несмотря на неудачи, Деметр заставлял себя верить, продолжал притворяться, что всё хорошо и жизнь продолжается. Он всё так же приходил вечером с друзьями в зал отдыха. Смотрел, как растёт живот у Тантала, как ловит восхищённые взгляды случайных омег Рей и как сходит с ума от своей придуманной любви Мир. В обществе людей, с которыми Деметр прошёл и пережил многое, было проще. С Реем они вместе сидели за школьной скамьёй, создавали для себя мечты и ставили цели. С Танталом Деметр воевал в Боде, пытался любить, пытался понять, зачем он живёт, и что ждёт его в будущем. С Пелопом поднимался по карьерной лестнице и учился быть не солдатом, а офицером. Многое изменилось и в их жизни, и в отношениях, но сейчас Деметр мог точно сказать, что за этих людей он будет бороться, и в случае необходимости они поддержат и его.

— Пелоп, может, на этих выходных всё же заедете ко мне? — Деметр звал друга постоянно, но Танталу при вхождении в атмосферу было не очень хорошо, и беременный омега предпочитал оставаться на базе.

— Может, позже. У Тантала прекратится токсикоз, и мы обязательно прилетим, чтобы взглянуть на наш дом.

— Он ещё не достроен. Но, может, ты без мужа заглянешь? — поддержал Деметра Рей.

— Как это - без мужа? — тут же встрепенулся омега и грозно рыкнул на Рея. — Ты на что его толкаешь?

— Успокойся, никуда я один не поеду, — привычно махнул рукой Пелоп на ворчливого младшего.

— Почему ты опять всё решаешь сам? — не унимался Тантал. — Мы поедем вместе!

— Вот и отлично! — громко прервал их препирательства Деметр, подловив Тантала на слове. — Жду вас послезавтра после обеда, мы с Реем как раз заедем в город за провизией. Я куплю свежего только разлитого коньяка.

Рей одобрительно кивнул, а Пелоп заткнул рот младшему поцелуем, чтобы он опять что-нибудь не сболтнул и не испортил возможный отдых.

А на следующую ночь Деметра разбудило пришедшее на общий коммуникатор предупреждающее оповещение: системы сканеров определили приближение врага.

Через пятнадцать минут полковник был на мостике своего фрегата, как и его команда. Новая разработанная и уже работающая система показывала точные точки выхода из подпространства, время выхода и количество кораблей. Система, казалось, работала исправно, но её точность проверить так и не удалось.

Распорядившись направить навстречу прибывающим кораблям снаряды, а также пару сотен фениксов, Деметр постарался успокоиться и просто наблюдал. Пелоп вывел фрегат на позицию, встречающие фениксы были готовы к атаке в любой момент, направленные снаряды должны были активизироваться в момент выхода врага из подпространства. И все затаили дыхание.

Ксирды даже не отметились на межпланетных радарах. Их корабли появились в космосе и тут же вспыхнули, исчезнув под взрывами кинетических снарядов. Ещё несколько минут все пытались осознать, что произошло, а потом новость об этой быстрой победе разнеслась быстрее взрывной волны.

Следующим утром на Совете впервые за долгое время в голосах пожилых мужчин слышалась радость. Такая же радость наполнила станции и заселённые районы Каллиопы. В одно мгновение люди уверились в возможности выжить, спастись от опасности и действительно начать новую жизнь на этой так полюбившейся всем планете.

Когда Деметр и Рей приехали в третий район Каллиопы за продуктами, казалось, что город ожил и преобразился. Люди преждевременно радовались, хотя это была одна маленькая победа, и как обернётся дальнейшая жизнь с ксирдами – было неизвестно. Покружив над садиками и жилыми кварталами, украшенными шариками и гирляндами, у мужчин тоже поднялось настроение.

За год Каллиопа была полностью отстроена и теперь медленно заселялась. Огромный город, рассчитанный на миллионы человек, был разбит на районы, располагающиеся друг от друга на расстоянии сотен километров. С неба гигантский город выглядел как двенадцать кругов, соединённых скоростными дорогами. Так же, как и уровни станции, районы показывали уровень жизни жителей. Только на планете квартиры у всех были просторные, в кранах текла вода, а за окнами светили солнца, росла трава, можно было открыть своё производство и получать прибыль. Правительство же надеялось, что жители будут развиваться, а не как на станции – деградировать. Тем более из тех, кто числился отбросами общества, не выжил никто.

Припарковав свой личный феникс рядом с огромным универмагом, альфы направились за продуктами. Для многих было шоком видеть продукты – не прессованную биомассу, изображающую различные фрукты и овощи, а настоящие цветные яблоки, пахучие мандарины и пузатые тыквы. Многоэтажный магазин пестрел вывесками, предлагая товары всех сортов и видов, от непривычных запахов голова шла кругом, а Рей, который ещё не успел насладиться богатым разнообразием новой жизни, зависал над каждой полкой.

— И так было на старой Ивлионии? Любой мог прийти и купить, что захочет? И теперь у нас всегда будет так же? — не унимался взрослый мужчина, тараторя, как ребёнок, и бегая от одного прилавка к другому. Впрочем, некоторые вели себя так же. — И цены не кусачие. Хотя каждый день позволить себе питаться тут будет тяжело.

— Это потому что ты отказался стать мичманом, — Деметр похлопал товарища по плечу.

— Не люблю брать на себя ответственность, — с усмешкой ответил мужчина, — не всем дано вести за собой людей.

К дому полковника они приехали гружённые сумками, и Гео с Айтером тут же кинулись им помогать. Детишкам Деметр вручил по леденцу, и мальчишки тут же стали срывать с них фантики и пытаться откусить лакомство друг у друга. Под ногами засуетился робот-уборщик, прибежала Пятнышко, и омеги с любопытством потребовали конфет и себе.

— Тихо, всем смирно и марш в дом! — скомандовал Деметр, чуть не споткнувшись о кошку.

Вскоре прилетели и Пелоп с Танталом, зачем-то прихватив с собой Мира, Деметр не стал с ними спорить, хоть и чувствовал, что друзья пытаются свести его с омегой, чтобы полковник хоть немного забылся. Но Деметр не хотел забывать.

Низенький, кривоногий Айтер с большим животом чувствовал себя неловко рядом с красивым, голубоглазым блондином Гео, молодым, симпатичным Миром и невероятно сексуальным, беременным Танталом. Омега морщился, косил глаза на мужа, переживая о чём-то своём, но Рей обнимал и улыбался супругу как никому другому, заставляя забывать его о своей внешности. Смотря на них, Деметр начинал верить, что Рей действительно способен измениться и любит младшего мужа по-настоящему.

Болтовня, весёлые шуточки и совместная подготовка вечера подняли всем настроение. На специально подготовленной площадке рядом с домом мужчины разложили кирпичи из долго горящего материала, создавая иллюзию костра, и приготовили в уличной печке ужин. Они поели под открытым небом, под треск костра и тихое щебетание музыкального проигрывателя. Погода была ясная и, несмотря на приближающую зиму, тёплая. Когда стемнело, над озером стал клубиться тяжёлый густой туман, и Гео с Айтером ушли укладывать детей, а потом и сами уснули. Солдаты же пошли прогуляться по молодому лесу и облагороженному берегу. Деметр глубоко вдыхал холодный воздух, и всё внутри него трепетало от ощущения свободы. Где-то рядом чирикали птицы и шумел в кронах ветер, болтали друзья, а в озере плескались рыбки. Нужно было только заглушить щемящее чувство тоски и жить дальше. Возможно, справившись со своей потерей, Деметр смог бы жить дальше.

Рей, пару раз спотыкнувшись в темноте, предложил посидеть на берегу, и альфы расстелили термопледы, усаживаясь на мокрую осеннюю траву.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что мы найдём свой дом, — восторженно произнёс Тантал, — в детстве, когда я учился на Каллиопе, такие мечты казались несбыточным бредом.

— На Каллиопе всё казалось несбыточным бредом, — поддержал его Деметр. — Когда в младших классах я заикнулся, что стану военным, на меня посмотрели как на идиота. И большая часть из тех ребят ведь так ничего не добилась. А я твёрдо решил выбраться и после пятого класса подал документы на Мельпомену.

— И тебя взяли, — усмехнулся Рей, — вот ни за что бы ни стал с тобой общаться, зная, что ты каллиопец!

— Это ещё почему? — удивился Пелоп.

— Рей в детстве всех считал тупицами, а каллиопцев в особенности, — рассмеялся Деметр, и Рей с кривой улыбкой кивнул. — Столько лет прошло, и не верится даже. Иногда кажется, что сейчас проснусь и окажусь в общей комнате для учеников средней школы, и мне снова надо занимать очередь в общую душевую, драться за чистые носки и воровать у богатеньких дармоедов настоящий хлеб.

— Я надеюсь, на планете всё будет иначе, — вздохнул Тантал, — я бы не хотел, чтобы мой ребёнок жил так же, как и я. Видел, как сходит с ума мой старший брат, забравшись полностью в виртуальную жизнь. Как спиваются мои родители, мой папа намеренно себя покалечил, чтобы никогда не работать, и мы жили на его пособие. Отец подрабатывал на первом уровне – чистил сливные камеры и фильтры для воды. Временами он возвращался пропахший отходами, и у нас не было возможности избавиться от этого запаха неделями. Место в общую душевую приходилось занимать заранее, и мне казалось, что я никогда не узнаю, что такое помыться настоящей водой. А ещё в нашей комнате в четыре квадратных метра жило шестеро, и когда утром я не мог найти свои вещи, то шёл в школу без обуви или без куртки. Мне после учёбы уехать с Каллиопы не удалось, и когда меня через два года общей военной службы взяли в пехоту, был просто безгранично счастлив. С тех пор я ни разу не был дома, жил на военном корабле или снимал комнату на Мельпомене. Хотя и переписывался с родственниками, и, пока они не погибли, так и не смог заставить себя поехать туда. Было безумно страшно, что родители меня больше не выпустят, выдадут за какого-нибудь альфу, который заставит меня рожать детей для бездетных пар и получать за это дотации, а когда я отработаю свой резерв, отправит в брачный дом.

— Всё теперь по-другому, Тан, не забивай голову, — успокоил его Пелоп.

— По-другому будет, если правительство изменит своё мнение о семье и семейных ценностях, — стал спорить Деметр, — то, что было на старой Ивлионии – это гармония и любовь. Все вы проходили историю социологии. Но когда мы оказались запертыми в железной коробке, правительству пришлось создавать пары и заставлять их рожать детей. Ведь без указа многие так и остались бы одинокими, каждый в своей клетке. Но, самое главное, такими порядками мы извратили понятие семьи и любви. Разве можно создать нормальную семью, когда омеги выбирают мужа лишь по достатку? Или когда родители подбирают ещё молодому сыну пару, чтобы оба остались жить на верхних уровнях станции? Наверное, Эрнест Степке был последним романтиком среди ивлионцев, верящий в настоящую любовь.

— Не говори ерунды, — Пелоп обнял мужа и ласково замурлыкал, — у нас вышла прекрасная семья, и для любимого я пишу стихи!

— Только, пожалуйста, никому их никогда не показывай, — тихо ответил Тантал, и все рассмеялись, вгоняя альфу в краску.

— На планете заставлять людей связывать друг друга узами уже необязательно, — продолжил Деметр, когда смех затих. — Но совет не хочет менять политику. Сейчас требуется увеличить население, но обязать всех рожать по пять-шесть детей – это безумие!

— Я был бы не против! — хихикнул Мир.

— Ты ничего об этом не знаешь. Беременность сложное испытание, воспитать и вырастить ребёнка тоже труд, — фыркнул на юношу Рей. — Мне повезло, что Айтер очень заботливый омега и не требует от меня быть примерным отцом, потому что мне тяжело найти с детишками общий язык. Как и многим альфам.

— Говори за себя, — рассмеялся Деметр, — у тебя прекрасный сын, замечательный сорванец, и, думаю, в будущем все наши отпрыски, как и мы, будут собираться у этого озера. Наши омеги беременные, родят почти в одно и то же время и... — альфа до боли прикусил язык, понимая, что сам вытащил наружу свои болезненные страхи.

Будут ли у него дети? Скорее всего, будут – правительство не даст уйти от обязательств. Но Деметр хотел, чтобы это были дети от Перси.

— Уже поздно, ребята, пора спать, — стараясь отогнать неприятные мысли, Деметр поднялся и, открыв систему поддержки дома, включил освещение дорожек. — Идите, я немного ещё прогуляюсь.

Рей с пониманием кивнул и, скрутив вещи, повёл всех к дому. Деметр остался один, ему хотелось подышать холодным воздухом и выпустить из себя накатившую боль. Присев на влажную землю, он попытался расслабиться. Тихий шорох за спиной заставил его обернуться – в шаге от него стоял Мир и, улыбнувшись, шагнул ближе. Деметр подскочил на ноги и сердито уставился на юношу, который всё не мог оставить его в покое.

— Почему с остальными не пошёл? Поздно уже, спать пора!

— Рей побежал к мужу, Тан и Пелоп куда-то уединились, а мне спать пока не хочется, можно я посижу рядом?

— Я всех отправил, потому что хочу побыть один.

— Не надо быть одному, — ласково сказал Мир и положил полковнику руку на грудь, — всем людям нужен кто-то, и я хочу побыть с тобой.

— У меня есть муж, Мир, не надо меня доставать, потому что я могу и больно сделать, — альфа оттолкнул его руку.

— Тан говорил, что ты меня оттолкнёшь, но я терпелив. Со своим мужем ты тоже долго не мог найти общий язык? Ведь вы пять лет жили отдельно, прежде чем завели ребенка и сблизились. Но теперь ты один, а я смогу сделать тебя счастливым.

— Перси сделает меня счастливым! — резко ответил Деметр, а про себя подумал, что оторвет Танталу язык за болтовню.

— А если Персефон не вернётся? Если он погиб?

Деметр грубо заткнул омеге рот рукой и гневно посмотрел ему в глаза, от этого ледяного взгляда Мир вздрогнул и отступил.

— Иди спать, или я в озеро тебя заброшу, — шикнул полковник на юношу, и тот суетливо поспешил по дорожке.

Настроение испортилось ещё сильнее, и обидно было понимать, что друзья намеренно подсылают к нему молодого диспетчера, который почти в два раза его младше и совсем ничего не понимает в этой жизни. И вряд ли Деметру когда-либо будет с ним интересно. Но если Перси действительно не найдётся, всего через два года Деметру исполнится сорок, и правительство обязует его избрать нового супруга. И Мир в этом случае действительно неплохой кандидат, но давать юноше ложных надежд не хотелось.

Деметр, матеря себя за дурные мысли, бродил по узким, выложенным камнями дорожкам и посматривал на две яркие полукруглые луны. Срочно захотелось сесть в феникс, вырваться за пределы атмосферы и отдаться свободному полёту. Этих полётов сильно не хватало, и Рей в чём-то был прав – именно там всегда было их место.

Тихие приглушённые голоса заставили альфу остановиться и прислушаться. Совсем рядом кто-то перешёптывался и постанывал. В рассеянном освещении от своего фонарика Деметр заметил лежащую на покрывале парочку. Теперь стало ясно, куда сбежали Тантал и Пелоп, и Деметр быстро выключил свет, чтобы не мешать им. Влюблённые и не заметили его, и к шёпоту добавились ещё и протяжные стоны Тана.

В девственной темноте ночи звёзды стали светить ярче, звуки и запахи стали острее, а страстный оргазменный всхлип омеги казался оглушительным. Почему-то смутившись, Деметр стал тихо отступать, надеясь, что парочка его не заметит.

— Не плачь, милый, пожалуйста, не плачь, — услышал он голос Пелопа и прислушался. — Я люблю тебя больше всех на свете, и все проблемы мы будем решать вместе.

— Ничего у нас не выйдет, а меня всё-таки отправят на принудительные работы, и твои родители порадуются, что ты наконец от меня избавился! — с надрывом в голосе ответил Тантал.

— Нет, нет, я тебя не отпущу и никому не отдам. И мы можем попробовать накопить на операцию, теперь я неплохо получаю...

— Что у вас стряслось? — раскрыл себя Деметр, и Тантал вскрикнул от неожиданности.

Послышалось копошение, суетливое застёгивание одежды, и вскоре на дорожку к полковнику выбрались чуть покрасневшие и взлохмаченные мужчины.

— Давно тут подслушиваешь? — сердито спросил Пелоп.

— Мимо шёл, услышал, как вы говорили о какой-то операции и деньгах, — Деметр попытался поймать взгляд Тантала, но он спрятался за мужем и опустил голову. — Я могу помочь, только скажите, что случилось.

— У Тана проблемы по омежьей части, — ответил альфа, и Тантал его возмущённо стукнул, — скорее всего, родить он сам не сможет и детей иметь больше тоже.

— Трепло! — фыркнул омега и надул красивые губки.

— Что за операция, рассказывай, — толкнул его в плечо Деметр.

— Доктор сказал, что есть возможность всё исправить, но операция обойдётся в восемь тысяч кредитов, — Тан всхлипнул, забыл про обиду и прижался к плечу старшего мужа.

— Записывайся на операцию, я всё оплачу, — твёрдо сказал Деметр.

— Не говори ерунды, — истерично выкрикнул Тантал, — я пять лет проработал сержантом, получая пятьдесят кредитов в месяц, этого с трудом хватило, чтобы оплатить свадебную пошлину. Мне с тобой потом никогда не расплатиться. Да ещё и Пелоп в кредит с домом влез!

— Прекрати орать, истеричка, — дёрнул его за волосы Деметр и сочувственно улыбнулся Пелопу, — я сам долго просидел в рядовых и знаю, какие там зарплаты. Но теперь я полковник, и мне платят пять штук в месяц. Легко могу позволить себе помочь старому другу и бывшему любовнику, — полковник отскочил в сторону, потому что беременный омега пришёл в ярость от последних слов, и Пелопу пришлось удерживать младшего мужа. — Могу же я оплатить твои услуги? — добавил Деметр масла в огонь и рассмеялся, когда Тан вырвался из рук супруга и стал колотить кулаками полковника по спине.

— Успокой своего мужа, Пелоп.

— Неа, мне вполне всё нравится. И за операцию мы деньги с радостью примем.

— Что? — Тан от возмущения остановился, и Деметр отошёл от него подальше.

— Раз этот самоуверенный самец сам решил нам помочь, то грех отказываться, — спокойно объяснил Пелоп, поглядывая на друга, — ты слышал, сколько этот ублюдок получает? А ещё говорят, что всё у нас по заслугам! — сменив тон, альфа обнял мужа. — Пожалуйста, Тан, пусть у нас будут ещё дети, не надо упрямиться. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

У Тантала снова сменилось настроение, и, повиснув на шее альфы, он стал заливаться слезами.

— Пойдёмте, ребятки, спать уже охота, — Деметр включил фонарик, нарушая интимную темноту леса.

До дома Тан и Пелоп шли, обнявшись, и Деметр чуть позади смотрел на счастливую парочку и от души желал им оставаться и дальше такими же. Когда они скрылись в здании, полковник замер на пороге, запрокидывая голову и рассматривая пылающие точки в черноте.

— Я найду тебя, — произнёс он сам себе, — я отыщу тебя, Перси, среди мириад звёзд.

## 11110\. Бой за своё сердце

Спустя шесть отведённых на раздумья месяцев, герроки в системе не появились и ничего о себе не заявили. Сначала люди боялись, что это очередная странная выходка инопланетян, потом стали сомневаться в правильности перевода их времени на своё, а потом и вовсе решили, что герроки про них забыли.

Примерно через три месяца после переезда группа учёных добилась большого прогресса в работе с системой слежения за галактикой и представила улучшенную программу сканирования, что когда-то была получена от ксирдов. Новое устройство могло в считанные часы проверить выбранную звезду на набор минералов существующих рядом планет, а также присутствие своих или чужих космических кораблей. Это в корне изменило работу Деметра. Теперь, прежде чем отправлять в неизвестность солдат, полковник запускал систему сканирования и точно узнавал, есть ли там кто-то из своих, и стоит ли тратить время на поиски. За следующий месяц к Ивлионии вернулись более десяти тысяч живых людей и более трёх миллионов мертвецов. Погибшие не дождались спасателей, не сумев отыскать дорогу, и умерли на кораблях, когда в тех закончились ресурсы.

Спустя четыре месяца после катастрофы на очередном собрании совета Деметр со страхом выслушивал новое постановление касательно пропавших. Было решено признать тех, кто не вернулся, скончавшимися. Все, кто остались у Оридиона или потерялись среди звёзд, теперь значились в системе как мертвецы. Деметр попытался повлиять на решение, даже устроил спор с премьер-министрами новых городов. Но принимать во внимание мнение отчаявшегося мужчины те не захотели.

Полковник вернулся в свою каюту, бросил гневное сообщение товарищам, что сегодня с ними не встретится и завалился на кровать. Все эти четыре месяца он старался держаться, не позволял себе даже мысли, что Перси может не вернуться. И вот сейчас Ивлиония поставила крест на этой надежде. На планшете зажёгся огонёк пришедшего сообщения, и Деметр с неохотой открыл его.

Это было извещение из социальной службы.

«Деметр Оксиген, в связи со смертью Персефона Оксигена ваш статус сменён на «холост», подтверждающие документы будут оформлены в течение суток. С данного момента вы можете вступить в новый брак».

Деметр вскочил с кровати, уставившись на планшет как на самое страшное зло. Лицо перекосило от ненависти и отвращения. Отшвырнув устройство в другой конец комнаты, Деметр, тяжело дыша, пытался собраться с мыслями. Но в голове не было ничего, только разгневанная пустота. И на кого именно он злился не понимал.

Когда совет объявил пропавших погибшими, Деметр ещё не до конца осознал, чем это может обернуться. А теперь, внезапно, он больше не муж Персефона. И даже если омега отыщется, его статус не вернётся. Эта сомнительная связь казалась последней цепочкой к разумному объяснению, что Перси ещё существует. Ведь Деметр был его мужем и ждал домой. Что теперь? Они больше не супруги, больше нет той связи. Нет ничего.

В полном отчаянии Деметр направился в зал отдыха, чтобы взять себе пару бутылок спиртного. И желательно не того элитного алкоголя, что появился после первых урожаев на планете, а синтетически произведённого, отвратительного на вкус, такого, чтобы разжижило мозг, чтобы на утро не помнить ничего.

В зале друзья попытались привлечь его внимание, но альфа не желал никого видеть. Напиваться нужно было именно в одиночестве со своим собственным горем без глупой поддержки и дурацких слов соболезнования. Рей предупреждений Деметра не понял, подходил пару раз, пытаясь остановить друга от самоуничтожения. Но после двух бутылок Деметр уже был не в состоянии что-то объяснять словами, и, в итоге, альфы устроили небольшую потасовку, после которой Пелоп и Рей дотащили Деметра в бессознательном состоянии в медчасть.

Утро встретило его не только похмельем, но и разбитым лицом и руками. Но отвратное состояние тела не могло избавиться от ещё более отвратительного состояния души. Но всё же Деметр попытался взять себя в руки, извинился перед товарищами и почти переселился на рабочее место. Сидел сутками на капитанском мостике, запуская снова и снова системы сканирования. Проверяя уже не указанные учёными планетарные системы, а все звёзды подряд.

Тантал передавал с Пелопом обеды, потому что Деметр забывал питаться. Мир временами оставался с альфой, пытаясь его поддержать. Но Деметру казалось, что сейчас он живёт этой последней надеждой и, что пока не проверит все звёзды, не успокоится.

Прошло почти пять месяцев со дня переезда. Двадцать мучительных недель одиночества и разрушенных надежд. Деметр медленно свыкался с мыслью, что Перси больше не вернётся. Постепенно понимая, что его спасательная шлюпка просто физически не смогла бы прокормить находящихся на борту людей. Но упрямо продолжал дежурить на фрегате.

Пелоп сильно переживал за товарища, постоянно пытался отвлечь его от тяжёлых мыслей. Рассказывал, как прошла операция у супруга, как протекают последние месяцы беременности у Тантала, и сначала неявно, а потом и открыто намекал, что Деметру нужно завести новые отношения. Указывал на Мира, который был по уши влюблён, пытался свести их, предлагая Миру дежурить рядом с полковником. Но Деметра не привлекал молоденький омега. Ничем, кроме лёгкого аромата мяты.

Очередная ночь проходила на мостике, рядом с системой сканирования, и в этот раз рядом с ним снова дежурил Мир.

Омега с явным сочувствием относился к альфе, но с каждым днём замечал, что Деметр потихоньку оттаивал, отпускал своё отчаяние и примирялся с необратимой потерей. Это давало юноше надежду на ответные чувства, и он просто терпеливо ждал.

— Сегодня мы проверяем последнюю систему в М31? — Мир удивлённо сверился с данными: они действительно за месяц проверили целую галактику.

— Есть и другие галактики, — пожал плечами Деметр.

— Считаете, что корабли могли так сильно сбиться с пути и направиться в другую часть космоса?

— Некоторые прибывшие говорили, что случайно залетали и в М29, и к геррокам, — голос альфы был спокойным и даже немного равнодушным.

— Если вы и дальше продолжите жить на мостике, то долго не протянете.

— Спасибо за заботу, — Деметр немного улыбнулся, — но чувствую я себя отлично, так что беспокоиться не о чем.

— Хорошо, — Мир улыбнулся в ответ и встал ближе, — нам всем хочется, чтобы поиски завершились успешно. Чтобы все корабли были найдены.

Деметр тяжело вздохнул. Мир затронул болезненную тему, но от усталости и постоянной нервотрёпки у альфы даже не было сил как-то реагировать на это. А когда омега обнял его, то ответил на эти объятия, проваливаясь с головой в то забытое чувство чьей-то близости.

Мир, почувствовав эту податливость, осторожно потянулся и коснулся сухих губ полковника. Деметр вздохнул лёгкий аромат свежести и сахара, заполняя лёгкие тем, что действительно было сейчас необходимо – чужим теплом. Омега провёл языком по его зубам, и Деметр, перехватив инициативу, прижал к себе, впиваясь в сладкие уста и поглаживая его губами и языком.

Мир тихо застонал, вцепляясь в плечи альфе, потянул за собой на пол, заставляя Деметра навалиться на себя, прижать к неровной поверхности капитанского мостика. Провёл руками по узким бёдрам, сжимая ладонями ягодицы. Мир, раздвинув ноги, обхватил альфу ими за спину и притягивая к себе сильнее. Деметр толкнулся к теплу, прижимаясь возбуждённым членом к промежности омеги, и Мир снова застонал, откидывая голову, подставляя нежную шею для страстных поцелуев альфы.

— Перси, мой Перси, — зашептал Деметр, втягивая губами в себя тонкую кожу и чуть прикусывая её зубами.

— Я – Мир, — немного обиженно произнёс омега, и Деметр отстранился.

— Прости.

Сев в стороне от лежащего на полу парня, Деметр тяжело вздохнул, отгоняя наваждение.

— Ты всё ещё любишь его?

— А по-твоему, прекращал? — альфа криво усмехнулся. — Я не знаю, что мне делать, не знаю, во что верить. Я не могу его отпустить и принять тот факт, что он погиб. Просто не хочу это признать, но и продолжать делать вид, что я действительно уверен в его спасении, не могу. Если бы мы не помирились... если бы он не сказал, что всё вернётся, я бы позволил себе забыть. Просто оставил всё в прошлом и дал бы себе шанс начать все сначала. Но теперь я не могу без него жить!

Мир вздрогнул от громкого и резкого возгласа полковника и, быстро заправившись, поднялся.

— Простите, полковник, я больше не буду, — пробормотал юноша, заметив, что его начальник беззвучно плачет, смотря на маленький шерстяной кулон. Деметр даже не поднял в его сторону голову.

Негромкий писк завершения сканирования привлёк внимания альфы, и он упрямо заставил себя встать, хотя тело словно одеревенело, напоминая о долгих бессонных и нервных ночах. На экране виделись данные по спектральному анализу, общие сводки о запасах минералов и информация о нахождении там звездолётов ивлионцев. И там, среди космических объектов, рядом с молодым белым карликом был обнаружен Эй.Ай.Ди.54.

Корабль, на котором погибающую станцию покинул Персефон Оксиген.

***

Сборы заняли всего несколько часов. Деметр вытащил из постелей своих друзей, не желая доверять это дело никому другому. И не желая, чтобы кто-то другой стал свидетелем его полного разрушения – потому что, если на корабле они снова обнаружат трупы, Деметр предпочёл бы к планете больше не возвращаться.

Для транспортировки шаттла взяли тяжёлый тягач и поставили в него пару фениксов. Пелоп с тягачом управлялся отлично, и Деметр надеялся, что всё пройдёт быстро. Единственное, что его беспокоило, так это присутствие нескольких кораблей таланцев в системе. Возможно, именно пауки и задержали их шаттл, но не могли же они сожрать несколько тысяч человек за пару месяцев? Тем более таланцев осталось считанные единицы.

В системе также располагались две планеты относительно пригодные для жизни, но на одной температура не опускалась ниже семидесяти градусов, и её большую часть закрывали пылевые облака, а на второй гравитация была почти в два раза выше, чем на Ивлионии, и воздух, кроме необходимого кислорода, был переполнен метаном. Дышать им, конечно, можно, и за пару месяцев такой воздух не станет причиной для смерти, но Перси был беременный, и жизнь в таких условиях могла нанести серьёзный ущерб здоровью и омеги, и ребёнка.

Два часа перелёта в подпространстве Деметр пытался себя хоть чем-то занять, успокоить или хотя бы настроить на положительный результат. Но в голову лезли отвратительные картины из виденных прежде мертвецов в безжизненных шаттлах. Когда тягач выскочил из подпространства и запустил щиты, Деметр поднялся со своего места и, пробурчав что-то нечленораздельное, пошёл в ангар за фениксом. Рей догнал его и со всей силы толкнул в спину, почти сбивая с ног.

— Ты чего, ума лишился? — воскликнул полковник.

— Приди в себя, герой-любовник. Если Перси увидит такую кислую мину, не захочет снова стать твоим мужем, — усмехнулся Рей, а Деметр замер, понимая, что мало того, что его младший муж пропадал пять месяцев в неизвестности, так ещё и перестал быть тем самым мужем. Впрочем, новости Деметр собирался выкладывать по мере необходимости, а не сразу.

— Главное, чтобы мы его нашли.

Рей кивнул, похлопал друга по плечу и запрыгнул в свой феникс. Подключившись, Деметр вывел на экран картинку с обзорного экрана. Найденный шаттл Эй.Ай.Ди.54 казался памятником самому себе – огни корабля не горели, жизненные показатели были минимальны, и на связь он не откликался. Сжав через скафандр маленький кулон из шерсти Пятнышка, Деметр вылетел из тягача и приблизился к ангару спасательной шлюпки, выбравшись из своего феникса в вакуум космоса, вручную открыл люки для себя и Рея.

Припарковав фениксы, мужчины достали оружие и направились к жилым отсекам. Корабль на команды не реагировал, и переходные шлюзы альфам пришлось взламывать. Но, попав в основное крыло, Деметр с радостью обнаружил, что в помещениях есть кислород, аварийное освещение работает, а каюты пусты. Вероятнее всего, люди перебрались на планету и пытались выжить там.

Через час обыска Рей с Деметром добрались до центрального отсека с техническими залами и, открыв люки, обнаружили там тысячи людей.

Когда пилоты фениксов вошли в помещение, спящие на полу на них сначала не обратили внимания, потом же, поняв, что пришедшие – не члены их корабля, вскочили на ноги и с громкими криками облепили альф, наперебой требуя объяснений их спасения. Деметр попросил привести к нему капитана, но прежде чем нужный человек отыскался, их с Реем задёргали с вопросами.

Капитан корабля Хтоний был в плачевном состоянии – мужчина, видимо, сильно голодал и страдал от обезвоживания. Бледный, с впалыми щеками, он предложил гостям пройти в отдельную комнату.

— Последний месяц мы находимся в плену у таланцев, — подтвердил предположение Деметра капитан, – они поддерживают нашу систему жизнеобеспечения, очевидно, предполагая, что мы будем для них долгосрочным запасом еды. Сами они живут на планете, там для них хорошая среда, и, кажется, они даже отстроили себе жилища. Только вот наших кормят очень плохо и редко. Многие погибли от голода, когда эти уроды забывали приносить к нам пищу. Из восьми тысяч человек, что покинули станцию, сейчас живо чуть больше шести. Таланцы отключили все наши системы связи, а основные генераторы умерли ещё при последнем прыжке. Мы и не верили, что нас кто-то найдёт.

— Сейчас присоединим вас к тягачу и доставим к планете, — успокоил мужчину Рей. — Сколько таланцев примерно в системе?

— Вы не видели этого омегу? Он беременный, на последних сроках, — не дал ответить Хтонию полковник, показав на планшете фото Персефона.

— Пару дней назад таланцы забрали двух беременных омег, кажется, один из них был похож на этого. Дети у пауков – особый деликатес. Соболезную, — добавил капитан, заметив, как побледнел Деметр. — Таланцев немного, около сотни, но у нас не было никакого оружия, чтобы им противостоять. — ответил Хтоний на вопрос Рея.

— Занимайтесь отбуксировкой, я спущусь на планету, — сообщил Деметр и на предложение Рея помочь лишь отмахнулся и проверил своё оружие.

В простом напоясном пистолете были лишь двенадцать патронов, но на фениксе был ещё электроган, и сам феникс был неплохо оснащён. Впрочем, вступать в открытый бой в этой ситуации было бы самоубийством – против сотни таланцев он вряд ли выиграет. Но если Перси он не найдёт, то именно это и сделает.

На планету Деметр садился в стелс-режиме. Скорее всего, у таланцев просто не было нормальных средств, чтобы следить за космосом, и они даже не заметили, как тягач, прикрепив к себе огромный шаттл, стал готовиться к варп-прыжку. Лишь когда все ивлионцы исчезли с радаров, с планеты поднялась пара экипажей таланцев, видимо, наконец, обнаружив пропажу. Но гнаться за беглецами было уже поздно.

Захватив с собой биосканер, Деметр осторожно выбрался из феникса. Планета заросла невысокой густой растительностью, напоминающей лопухи, и почва чавкала под ногами разлагающейся массой, от неё же поднимались густые пары метана, делая атмосферу планеты очень плотной. Полковник спрятал феникс за кустарником, включив внешнюю маскировку, но если таланцы будут искать его целенаправленно, то найдут очень быстро.

Идти при двух джи было тяжело, ноги прирастали к поверхности, и выдёргивать ботинки из грязи было невероятно сложно. С трудом добравшись до обнаруженного с неба странного строения, Деметр запустил сканер. Серый, однотонный домина без окон казался уродливой глыбой на фоне расплывчатой, сине-коричневой гниющей растительности. Устройство быстро создало макет строения и местонахождение в нём живых существ. По тепловым источникам Деметр определил, что в здании располагались около сорока пауков и три живых ивлионца, и решил начать с тех, кто ближе всего ко входу.

Пробежав по широким коридорам, Деметр никого не встретил, намеренно выбирая свой путь в обход обнаруженных сканерам таланцев. У предполагаемой комнаты с жертвами остановился, приготовив оружие и успокаивая дыхание. Осторожно приоткрыв двери, он замер, не веря собственным глазам – словно попав в старый фильм ужасов, очутился на кухне пауков. Комната, куда он заглянул, была большой и светлой, но полы были залиты кровью, всюду висели куски тел, вырезанные внутренности, приготавливаемые как деликатесы. На столах, над которыми работал огромный шестипалый, восьмиглазый таланец, лежали только что убитые. Их отрубленные головы стояли в небольшой ёмкости, кровь из которой сливалась на пол.

Полковник резко вернулся в коридор, пытаясь справиться с подступившей тошнотой. Это не просто убийство – а особо извращённое надругательство над разумными. Вот потому ивлионцы отказались от животноводства много столетий назад, но, чтобы всеядный организм не лишался живого белка, ивлионцы научились синтезировать идеальную замену всем видам ранее использованного мяса, яиц и молока.

Переведя оружие в беззвучный режим, Деметр снова заглянул на кухню и с огромным удовольствием выпустил пару пуль между глаз твари. Паук с грохотом повалился на пол, утягивая за собой тару с кровью и полуотрезанными частями тела. Без скафандра, вне космолёта Деметр видел паукообразного впервые и, рассматривая его зеленоватую шкуру с синим отливом, плотные конечности и узкое тело, не мог понять, почему их прозвали пауками – сходство было минимальным. Смотря на мёртвое существо, на оставленные после его работы останки, на уже приготовленные части людей, Деметр почувствовал, как на него нападает смертельная апатия. Разум с безумным отчаянием повторял, что где-то тут, среди этих кусков, может быть и его младший муж. Рука с пистолетом невольно поднялась к виску – так проще, легче всего было бы справиться со своей болью.

В последний момент пришла мысль, что в здании остался ещё один ивлионец, и Деметр не может этим ублюдкам оставить его в качестве еды. Можно и самих таланцев расстрелять из феникса, а потом отправиться на встречу с солнцем.

Убрав пистолет, Деметр сверился со сканером и направился к третьему этажу, где расположился ещё один живой, возможно, пока ещё живой ивлионец. Несколько раз альфа слышал, как кто-то идёт по коридорам, но ему удавалось вовремя спрятаться, и он незаметно добрался до нужного помещения. Дверь в него была заперта, но, вскрыв резаком замки, Деметр осторожно заглянул внутрь. Там, в полной темноте маленького пространства, в двух небольших клетках, обычных – железных, какие лет пятьсот назад использовали в зверинцах, сидели двое мужчин. И одним из них был его Персефон!

Полковник, забыв об опасности, бросился к клеткам, рванув прутья, выдирая замки и решётку. С ужасом потянулся к Перси. Совсем посеревшему, крошечному, сжавшемуся в комок и, кажется, неживому. Прижав его к себе, Деметр пытался отыскать хоть немного в нём тепла.

— Перси, Перси, — лёгкий, невесомый омега почти не дышал, — я нашёл тебя, нашёл.

— Ты мне снишься, — тихо ответил омега, — мой прекрасный феникс. Пожалуйста, пусть этот сон никогда не закончится. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня больше одного...

Подняв Перси на руки, Деметр кинул взгляд на второго и с сожалением понял, что это был другой беременный омега, что пару дней назад забрали с собой таланцы, и он прихода спасателей не дождался.

— Нас забыли покормить. Таланцы ждали, что мы родим, — заметив взгляд альфы, зашептал Перси, — Кон умер совсем недавно, так жаль… у него должен был родиться омега, и мы собирались поженить наших детей… — казалось, что Перси бредил и не понимал, что происходит.

— Вот, съешь сейчас же, — Деметр протянул ему тюбик с энергетической массой, и Перси вцепился в него, откручивая крышку зубами. Где-то в карманах нашлась и бутылочка с водой, которую омега тоже быстро выпил.

— Ты, правда, настоящий? Правда, пришёл за мной? — Перси стал дрожащими пальцами водить по поверхности скафандра, словно пытаясь отыскать вход и коснуться альфы.

— Я здесь Перси, с тобой.

— Точно… здесь, — на губах Перси появилась лёгкая усмешка, — и всё так же невозмутим, мой прекрасный феникс.

— Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю, любимый, — нежно ответил альфа, сдавливая рвущиеся наружу рыдания.

Нащупав пальцами медицинский датчик, приложил к плечу Перси и запустил программу проверки. Делать что-то с Пи на руках было сложно, но почему-то опускать на пол его было страшно, казалось, что если Деметр его сейчас отпустит, то уже не сможет вернуть.

Датчик показал общее истощение и кучу других, связанных с этим проблем, и полковник вколол омеге восстанавливающие препараты.

— Что с ребёнком, покажи мне, покажи, — потребовал Перси, не давая убрать датчик в карман.

Деметр присел на корточки, всё ещё удерживая омегу на руках, осторожно погладил его живот. Живот казался совсем небольшим для такого срока, но на фоне высушенного, исхудавшего тела мужа выпирал как инородный объект. Одним пальцем альфа открыл панель меддатчика, пролистывая до данных о ребёнке. Его самого трясло, было безумно страшно, что после всех пережитых передряг, после всех трудностей они могли потерять дитя.

Но с малышом было всё в порядке. Датчик показал пол – альфа, срок рождения – через две недели и небольшой недостаток веса. Похоже, все свои ресурсы тело омеги передало плоду.

— Как хорошо, Дем, — пробормотал Перси, кладя голову ему на плечо, — так хочется домой, в нашу с тобой квартиру и к Пятнышку.

— Я отвезу тебя домой. В наш собственный дом. С большими комнатами и стенами, на которых ты будешь рисовать ёжиков и зайчиков, — Деметр крепко обнял омегу, прижимая его к себе, и старательно закусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться.

Снова встав на ноги, Деметр осторожно поставил Перси рядом, понимая, что незаметно идти с ним на руках будет невозможно и, приоткрыв двери, выглянул наружу. Коридор был пуст, и, потянув за собой Пи, полковник стал быстрыми перебежками перемещаться к выходу.

На первом этаже их встретила компания из трёх таланцев, которые, очевидно, обнаружили своего мёртвого повара и сейчас рядом с дверью на кухню что-то злобно рычали друг другу на своём клокочущем языке. Деметр попытался укрыться, но их заметили прежде, чем полковник успел отойти в небольшую нишу.

Таланцы выхватили оружие и, зашипев, двинулись в их сторону. Спрятав за своей спиной Перси, Деметр высунулся из-за стены и выпустил почти всю обойму. Уже давно он не ходил на стрельбище, и руки дрожали от волнения, но, видимо, по счастливой случайности две из трёх тварей свалились и замерли на полу, в то время как третий стал что-то кричать и продолжал стрелять.

— Стой здесь и не шевелись, — тихо велел альфа Перси и снова выскочил вперёд, надеясь оглушить последнего из электрогана.

Разряд попал таланцу точно в тело, он дёрнулся и свалился рядом с товарищами, успев выпустить несколько лазерных лучей в сторону Деметра. Один из них задел полковнику плечо, и у него от боли онемела рука. Схватив Перси за бледную кисть, альфа выдернул его из ниши и бегом потащил к выходу. В ушах стучало, казалось, что толпа преследователей сейчас бросится за ними и застрелит до того, как они доберутся до корабля. Но Деметр с Перси успешно выбрались из здания и по болотистой поверхности планеты побежали к спрятанному фениксу. Перси не жаловался, не пытался остановить полковника, хотя двигаться при двойной силе притяжения было сложно, дышать переполненным метаном и бедным кислородом воздухом тяжело, а после нескольких месяцев голодания Перси почти не чувствовал ног. Но их обоих подгоняли страх друг за друга и надежда на спасение.

Отбежав на сотню метров, они услышали за собой крики и шум – таланцы всё же бросились в погоню. Двигались по грязи и жиже они намного быстрее, и Деметр нервно оглядывался, тянул за собой испуганного омегу и про себя матерился на выжившую после уничтожения всей их вселенной горстку людоедов.

Спасительный феникс был уже совсем рядом, альфа дистанционно активировал системы защиты, попытался набегу заставить корабль открыть огонь по догонявшим, но пальцы не слушались, мысленные команды не принимались, и, на последнем издыхании добравшись до корабля, Деметр оставил рядом Пи и запрыгнул в пилотское кресло, быстро стуча по клавишам ручного управления.

Феникс ожил, выставил навстречу врагу тонкие дула орудий и в несколько залпов избавил мир от ещё пары уродливых существ.

Перси не удержался на ногах и, свалившись в грязь, пытался отдышаться ядовитым воздухом. Запасного скафандра у Деметра не было, но это было уже не важно. Подхватив Перси на руки, альфа уложил его в капсулу пассажира и спешно закрыл над ним матовый купол. Тут же воздух в космолёте очистился, и Перси сначала закашлялся, а потом стал дышать ровнее. От непривычного полного кислорода воздуха мозг быстро отключился, и омега провалился в сон от пережитого потрясения и усталости.

Деметр постоял мгновение, рассматривая самого дорогого человека, ради которого он был готов рисковать всей вселенной и отдать свою жизнь. Безумно хотелось обнять его, прижать к себе, поцеловать иссушенные потрескавшиеся губы и поить водой из своего рта, даря Перси влагу и жизнь.

— Только живи, милый, — прошептал Деметр, прижимаясь лбом к ледяной поверхности капсулы.

Осталось совсем немного – последний рывок, чтобы покинуть планету и уйти в варп-прыжок. На корабле уже сделаны все расчёты, феникс был готов добраться до системы ивлионцев, и там уже им точно ничего не будет грозить. Там Деметр обнимет своего любимого, покажет их новый дом, и всё обязательно будет, как они мечтали. Запрыгнув в кресло пилота, Деметр достал герметик и выдавил на повреждённое плечо – скафандр восстановился, а рана заныла, обжигая новой болью. Осторожно соединившись с системой, Деметр оглядел поверхность планеты радарами своего корабля. Совсем рядом феникс определил положение нескольких вражеских пилотников, но сейчас они были не активны, и полковник надеялся, что таланцы не успеют до них добраться. Включив автопилот, он позволил себе немного расслабиться.

Оторвавшись от планеты, Деметр заметил мигающие точки на радаре – всё же пауки не оставили их в покое и продолжали преследовать. Но им нужно было лишь выбраться с поверхности, пройти плотную атмосферу, и тогда корабль будет готов к прыжку. Экран снова замигал, предупреждая, что феникс стал целью для ракет, и альфа перехватил управление у автопилота, пытаясь уйти от столкновения. Феникс не слишком был рассчитан на маневры рядом с планетами, неповоротливый и медленный в атмосфере кораблик был лёгкой целью для оружия таланцев.

Взрыв рядом с крылом разбудил Перси, омега испуганно вскочил, стал вращать головой, Деметр попытался выровнять космолёт, продолжая набирать высоту и надеясь, что, выбравшись из сил притяжения планеты, обретёт преимущество. Последний рывок, и их окружила темнота космоса, оставляя таланцев немного позади. Полковник быстро вводил команды, собираясь тут же покинуть негостеприимное пространство, но попадание сбило настройки, на экранах горели извещающие о повреждённых двигателях сигналы, которые Деметр настойчиво выключал, не желая верить, что их почти удавшийся побег может сорваться. Почти…

Снова запищали датчики, предупреждая об обстреле, Деметр резко сменил курс, направляя корабль ближе к солнцу, в надежде, что удастся спрятаться от преследователей рядом со второй планетой. Что потом? Он не знал, не успел продумать, просто хотел избавиться от хвоста, а потом, может, феникс сможет восстановить себя, и они спокойно уберутся из этой планетарной системы.

Таланцы преследовали настойчиво, словно осознали, что именно Деметр виноват в пропаже огромного шаттла с запасом еды до конца их паучьей жизни, что убил их товарищей и увёз последнего оставшегося на планете человека. Несколько раз феникс брал вражеские корабли на прицел, но Деметр не рисковал останавливаться и вступать в открытый бой. Был бы один – не задумываясь, бросился бы навстречу и расстреливал ублюдков, пока сам бы не погиб. Но он не мог рисковать Перси.

Ещё один снаряд попал в них, когда Деметр стал уже снижаться к небольшой красной планете, покрытой густой пылью, словно защитным слоем. Расчёт был верен – таланцы не рискнули сунуться в песчаный газ. Не имея точных данных с поверхности спутника, легко можно было столкнуться с землёй, догоняя невидимую цель. И, если б не повреждения, Деметр смог бы скрыться – приземлился бы или разбился – уже неизвестно. Без второго движка корабль мгновенно вошёл в пике, заверещал всеми датчиками, предупреждая о крушении, и в последнее мгновение Деметр успел запустить катапультирование.

Падение. Удар. Тело швырнуло по твёрдой поверхности планеты. Перевернуло и снова дёрнуло стропами парашюта.

_Деметр замер. Провалился в белое, жидкое полузабытьё. Приподнявшись в этом молоке, он осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, где он. Рядом так привычно попискивал коммуникатор, извещая о прибывшем сообщении. Деметр непроизвольно ткнул его рукой._

_— Здравствуй, мой дорогой друг, — прошептал над самым ухом до боли знакомый голос._

_Деметр обернулся, встречаясь с ярко-голубыми смеющимися глазами молодого восемнадцатилетнего Пи. Обнажённый юноша стоял в дорогом гостиничном номере и приветливо улыбался._

_— Кажется, я влюбился, — омега не шевелился, его губы застыли неподвижно, притягивая к себе этим беззвучным совершенством, и лишь ласковый голос продолжал звучать в голове солдата. — Я буду писать и ждать твоего возвращения._

_— Пиши. Жди…_

Деметр резко распахнул глаза. Панель скафандра светилась миллионами расплывающихся цифр, сообщая о состоянии пилота и окружающей среды. Полковник откинул ткань парашюта, пытаясь рассмотреть место, где приземлилась капсула Перси. Всё вокруг было закрыто густой пылью, и, пробираясь через неё как через кисель, альфа с трудом отыскал второй парашют и своего мужа. Перси выглядел испуганным, сжавшись, сидел за мутным стеклом и смотрел на безжизненную планету, пока Деметр пытался настроить рацию, но сигнал не пробивался через плотные слои грязи. Сев рядом с Перси, прислонившись всем телом к капсуле, он пытался рассмотреть столь дорогие ему черты лица.

Перси испуганно показал куда-то за спину Деметра, и альфа сначала не понял, что хочет сказать ему омега, оглядываясь и не видя ничего в дымке, а потом увидел трещины рядом со своим плечом, и сердце упало в пятки. В панике капитан стал шарить по карманам, пытаясь обнаружить герметик, но, кажется, при падении он потерял напоясный кофр, и у него ничего не было, чтобы залатать образовавшуюся брешь.

Быстрым движением очистив от пыли панель капсулы, Деметр проверил количество оставшегося кислорода и обессиленно взвыл. Перси не продержится там и часа, а если трещина увеличится, у омеги совсем не будет шансов. Прижав к повреждению ладони, Деметр старался остановить утечку газа, но сейчас это казалось совершенно бесполезным и ненужным. Перси откинулся на кресло, печально смотря на своего мужа, словно прощаясь, но Деметр не хотел прощаться. После стольких месяцев поисков, после столь долгой разлуки Деметр не мог потерять его снова.

Прижимая одну руку к пробоине, Деметр второй стал снова и снова жать кнопку приёма своего передатчика, не собираясь сдаваться и не веря, что в радиусе сотни световых лет нет никого, кто мог бы им помочь – в эфире была зловещая тишина. Потому, когда за спиной раздался громкий рёв двигателей, он даже сначала не поверил в это. На планету рядом с разбитым кораблём сел второй феникс, и Деметр вскочил на ноги и, размахивая руками, пытался привлечь внимание пилота.

— Дем? Дем? — раздалось в рации, и альфа с трудом сдержал эмоции, чтобы не закричать от радости.

— Рей?! Чёрт побери, что ты тут делаешь?!

— Вернулся, как я мог тебя оставить, меня бы Пелоп придушил! Видел твой крутой вираж, прикончил наглых придурков, что сели тебе на хвост…

Второй альфа добрался до них, почти на ощупь выбрался из дымки и сжал Деметра в крепких объятиях.

— Ты нашёл Перси? — Рей не видел капсулы, как и всё остальное на этой планетке.

— Да, у тебя есть запасной скафандр?

— Есть, но без шлема.

— Неси быстрее. Перси в капсуле, а в феникс она не влезет, и в ней пробоина.

Рей вернулся уже через минуту, хотя передвигаться в этой пыли было тяжело. Открыв контейнер в капсуле, Деметр запихнул туда скафандр и нажал кнопку передачи. Рядом с Перси открылась панель, и омеге в руки выпал очищенный от пыли комбинезон. С трудом шевелясь в узком пространстве, Перси стал переодеваться.

— Держи трос, — Рей пристегнул карабин к поясу друга и нажал на кнопку связи с капсулой, — Перси, тебе придётся задержать дыхание примерно на минуту. Справишься?

Перси коротко кивнул, альфы переглянулись, и Деметр молча показал пальцем на показания датчиков – температура на поверхности планеты была около девяноста градусов по Цельсию, а атмосферное давление превышало обычное в пятьдесят раз. За минуту Перси не погибнет, но сильно обгорит. Рей лишь покачал головой, и капитан подтолкнул товарища назад к кораблю.

— Когда дам команду, вытягивай нас!

Перси закончил с переодеванием, с нескрываемым страхом посмотрел на Деметра и кивнул головой, говоря о своей готовности.

— Через десять секунд после моего сигнала начинай нас вытягивать, — дал указание Рею Деметр и кивнул мужу, надеясь его подбодрить.

Перси несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, набирая в себя побольше воздуха, и потянулся за кнопкой открытия капсулы. Пальцы надавили на тугой механизм, но он не поддавался, и Перси с силой ударил по кнопке. Крышка со свистом отскочила в сторону, и омега сжался, закрывая глаза и рот, пыль болезненно ударила по щекам, обжигая, почти заставляя кричать, а в следующее мгновение Деметр застегнул на нём свой шлем и нажал кнопку очистки воздуха.

— Зачем?! — Перси испуганно посмотрел на мужа, который с силой прижал его к себе и вцепился руками в трос.

— Готовы? — раздался голос Рея.

— Тяни быстрее! — крикнул Перси.

Пыли было так много, что, когда они оказались рядом с кораблём, Перси даже не понял этого. Деметр отстегнул карабин и на ощупь уселся в пассажирскую капсулу. На себя быстрым движением усадил Перси и закрыл крышку. Ещё мгновение, и воздух очистился, выгоняя посторонние частицы из кабины. Деметр закашлялся, отплёвываясь пылью, и крепко прижал к себе мужа.

Вновь взревели движки, и феникс поднялся с поверхности планеты, покидая её. Маленький красный шар остался за спиной, и в следующую секунду феникс ушёл в варп-прыжок, вталкивая себя в подпространство.

Дышать стало труднее, тело потяжелело – во время перехода всегда увеличивалась гравитация. Засвистело в ушах, и на экране замелькали показатели пассажиров и пилота – все были живы, целы и летели домой…

Перси неуверенными движениями стянул с себя шлем и расстегнул скафандр, к его шее тут же прижались обгоревшие губы мужа. Омега попытался повернуться, но в капсуле было слишком тесно, чуть наклонив голову на бок, он положил её на плечо альфе. Деметр продолжал нежно целовать ему шею и плечи, вдыхать аромат мяты, без которого его жизнь потеряла смысл, и несколько раз осторожно лизнул свою метку. Лицо горело, рана на плече жгла, но на корабле наверняка были медицинские препараты, которые легко избавят тело от боли. Плевать было на телесную боль – альфа снова чувствовал себя живым.

Перси не шевелился, не издавал ни звука, словно боялся нарушить волшебство их новой встречи и невероятного спасения, а из его глаз лились слёзы.

## 11111\. Наше вечное цветение

_Навечно сжав дрожащие ладони, Хочу с тобою быть твоей судьбой. Я много осознал и много понял. Укутай нежным счастьем нас с тобой, Так безгранична тяга между нами, Как крепок мост, вдвоем мы создадим Любви страницы, книгу пишем сами О нашем мире, где я был любим. И нет преград для вечного цветенья, Распустит звезды спящая душа. Ты моя муза, страсти вдохновенье. Я нас создам, весь мир опустоша. (с)Эрнест Степке_

Деметр проснулся оттого, что Перси попытался с него встать, и непроизвольно обхватил омегу, не позволяя ему подняться, вновь притягивая к себе и вжимаясь носом в тёплую шею с ярким запахом мяты. Но кто-то настойчиво стал отрывать его ладони, удерживая альфу и высвобождая Персефона.

— Полковник, — строгий, но успокаивающий голос прорвался в затуманенное сном и болью сознание, — мы должны увести Персефона Энгера на осмотр. Прошу, вам тоже необходимо пройти обследование.

— Он – Оксиген, — альфа открыл глаза. Веки жгло, кажется, у него не осталось ресниц и бровей, но сейчас его это меньше всего волновало.

Перси уложили на переноску, а Деметра продолжали удерживать, прикасаясь медицинским датчиком к обожжённой коже. Альфа снова дёрнулся, видеть, как забирают его мужа, было невыносимо, сердце сразу сжалось, хотелось броситься вперёд, расталкивая всех, и прижать любимого к себе. Но теперь его перехватил Рей и, стараясь привести полковника в себя, встряхнул за раненое плечо.

— Всё будет хорошо, — попытался вразумить его друг, но полковник уже взял себя в руки и только поморщился, убирая заботливую ладонь от раны.

— Быстрее, что там за процедуры? Потом я хочу встретиться с Перси, — Деметр посмотрел на санитаров, но те, проигнорировав слова альфы, продолжили свой осмотр, а потом велели уложить полковника на переноску и отнести в палату.

Изображать из себя немощный труп Деметр не хотел, но Рей снова заставил его подчиниться силой, напоминая, что сейчас не время и не место, чтобы геройствовать, и альфа смирился.

Осмотр и процедуры по лазерной чистке кожи заняли почти час. А потом ещё ему зашивали и корректировали рану на плече. Деметр сразу отказался от операции по удалению шрама – не хотелось тратить время на такую ерунду, хотелось видеть Перси, просто обнимать его, лечь с ним в постель и прижать его тёплые руки к себе.

Выбравшись из медотсека, Деметр хотел было побежать на поиски младшего мужа, но обнаружил его в приёмной. Только не одного. Рядом с сидящим в кресле беременным омегой стоял Мир и, жестикулируя, что-то громко говорил. Предчувствуя неприятности, Деметр почти бегом направился к ожидающим.

— … ты больше не его муж, и я имею на него столько же прав, как и ты, — услышал он звонкий голос Мира, — и я собираюсь добиваться его! Потому что люблю и знаю, что у него есть ко мне чувства!

— Мир! — Деметр подлетел к диспетчеру и, схватив его за локоть, отвёл подальше от Перси. — Какого чёрта ты несёшь? Вали отсюда и больше не приближайся к моему мужу!

— Он уже не твой муж, — тихо и обиженно произнёс юноша.

— Уходи или уволю в запас, — гаркнул Деметр, не сдерживая эмоции. Хотелось заодно треснуть идиота, чтобы больше не придумывал себе ничего и не расстраивал Перси.

Перси не выглядел расстроенным. Спокойное, хоть и сильно исхудавшее лицо, казалось, не выражало ничего, кроме интереса. Но Деметр давно знал своего младшего – чуть поджатые губы, боль в глазах – Перси был подавлен словами Мира, и сейчас Деметр жалел, что в своё время не перевёл влюблённого мальчишку на другой корабль.

— Как твоё самочувствие? Пойдём в мой кабинет, — предложил альфа, желая поскорее остаться один на один с Перси и избавиться от случайных свидетелей.

— Чувствую себя на удивление хорошо, — со спокойной улыбкой ответил Перси, — мне сделали сотню уколов, теперь у меня ничего не болит. И выдали карту, — омега достал из кармана новенький пропуск, — сказали через пару часов явиться на третий этаж Талии, я буду проходить там курс вакцинации. Там же мне выдадут квартиру и обеспечат всем необходимым, — голос Перси звучал ровно, словно его действительно ничего не беспокоило, но альфа видел неуловимые признаки сильной тревоги и потрясения.

Взяв Перси за руку, Деметр, больше не слушая его, потащил за собой, запрыгнул в лифт и выбрал направление. Перси замолчал, стал смотреть на мелькающие мимо них корпуса военной базы. Альфа обнял его со спины, нежно укладывая ладони на живот и прислушиваясь к возможным движениям малыша.

— Ты больше не мой муж, — тихо произнёс Перси, всё ещё продолжая смотреть в сторону.

— Это легко исправить, — Деметр развернул его к себе, беря его руки в свои, и заметил, что на пальчике Перси больше нет кольца.

— Я обменял его на пару порций еды, — спокойно ответил Персефон, понимая, что альфа обратил внимание на пропажу.

— Неважно, я куплю тебе новое, — произнёс полковник, мысленно отмечая, что нужно отыскать того, кто забрал кольцо Перси, и выкупить именно то самое, чтоб у Персефона осталась память об отце.

Двери лифта распахнулись, и Деметр завёл омегу в свой кабинет, наконец, запирая его от остального мира и прижимая к себе. К ним скользнула Пятнышко, мурлыча и отираясь об потерянного хозяина.

— Моя кошка, ты спас её, — обрадовался Перси, выпутываясь из объятий Деметра и поднимая с пола глупую зверушку.

— Мы ждали тебя всё это время, я думал о тебе, верил, что ты не погиб, продолжал поиски, — покачал головой полковник, завидуя сейчас Пятнышко как никогда.

— А как же Мир? — Перси пренебрежительно усмехнулся, и Деметр понял, что подумал о них омега.

— Мир... — полковник тяжело вздохнул. — с Миром всё запутано, но я не спал с ним. Клянусь. У меня вообще после смерти Ареса никого, кроме тебя, не было. Ещё тогда я понял, что не могу тебя потерять, что ты важен мне, нужен. И не просто как мужчина в моём доме, а как мой муж, любимый, родитель наших детей и человек, который любит меня, — Деметр постарался сказать это со всей той страстью, что была внутри него, — а Мир... тебя признали погибшим. Друзья намекали, что мне до сорока всего пара лет и надо найти нового мужа. И Мир пахнет мятой... как и ты. Это было очень нечестно по отношению к нему. Я всё объясню парню и извинюсь.

Перси молчал, словно обдумывал, и, не дождавшись ответа, Деметр поцеловал его, прижимая к себе и заставляя отвечать на поцелуй. Омега неуверенно приоткрыл губы, позволил углубить поцелуй, но потом прервал его и отстранился.

— Не спеши. Ты ещё можешь выбрать… — холодно произнёс Пи.

Взглянув в его расстроенные глаза, Деметр понял, что теперь тревожит Перси – страх и неопределённость, которая встретила мужчину рядом с новой планетой и, казалось, почти физически давила на омегу.

Раньше у Перси были дом, семья, суровый отец и постоянная работа. Теперь же – ничего. Его признали погибшим, через некоторое время его статус восстановят, но у него больше нет ни мужа, ни отца, ни дома. Даже на работу в ближайшие полгода вернуться он не сможет из-за ребёнка. И после пяти месяцев тяжёлых испытаний те короткие счастливые дни с Деметром могли казаться Перси просто удивительным сном, в то время как все остальные годы ожидания и непонимания – суровой реальностью. Да ещё и Мир своими глупыми словами испортил первое впечатление, заставляя Перси вновь смотреть на Деметра с холодом.

Полковник снова взял в свои руки его узкие ладони, поцеловал холодные пальчики, провёл ими по своей щеке и, не сдержавшись, облизнул их, пошло засовывая себе в рот.

— Мы не женаты, — отстранённо повторил Перси, отбирая свою руку, — и у меня больше нет отца генерала. Зато ты – полковник, и тебе ни к чему муж-сирота, — в его словах было столько горечи, что Деметр просто не поверил, что омега говорит это всерьёз.

— Я боролся за наш брак. Пи, пожалуйста, сейчас, после всего пережитого, ты можешь видеть лишь тёмную сторону, но пройдёт время, и всё наладится. Давай сейчас же оформим наш союз снова! — он подтолкнул его к столу, открывая планшет и выходя на сервер бракосочетания.

— А что потом? — Перси не вырывался, но голос его стал ещё более мрачным: — Снова измены, запах других омег на твоей коже и смешки твоих друзей за моей спиной? Снова одиночество в пустой квартире месяцами, холодные вечера и завтраки для одного, пока ты спишь с сослуживцами и напиваешься с товарищами? Наивные надежды на твою любовь, сотни писем в пустоту, и редкие звонки с требованием развлечь тебя дрочкой? Снова будешь ломать меня во время течки и уходить, ни слова не сказав, словно я использованная тряпка.

В голосе Перси не было обвинения – только равнодушие, но Деметр почувствовал себя так, словно его с головой окунули в помои.

— Зачем ты так? Ты разлюбил? Передумал? Что случилось, Перси? — Деметр от обиды не мог понять, злится ли он или готов разрыдаться.

— Не знаю, — Перси резко выдохнул эти слова и оттолкнул от себя альфу, — я столько раз думал, что уже мёртв, что нас не спасут. Четыре месяца в космосе, в полной изоляции среди людей, которые боятся; смотрят на тебя волком из-за того, что еды на всех не хватает, и с каждым днем надежды на спасение все меньше. А потом нас и вовсе захватили таланцы, превратили корабль в склад со своими будущими продуктами, и нам оставалось лишь гадать, кого в следующий раз они выберут себе в жертву. — Перси перевел дух и снова заговорил. — Я жил лишь мыслью о тебе и нашем ребёнке. Любил тебя до беспамятства, повторяя в воспоминаниях наши последние дни и твои слова о том, что мы встретимся на планете и поговорим. Питал себя этой любовью, думал – она спасение, думал, что любить тебя будет сказкой… и вот я возвращаюсь, а ты не мой муж, у тебя новый парень, Жан с Тиком и братьями погибли, и я тут просто какой-то ненужный кусок дерьма, запутавшийся в своих мыслях и чувствах… — Перси сжал голову и сел на диван.

Деметр со вздохом опустился перед ним, обнимая похудевшие, неестественно узкие икры, прижимаясь лбом к острым коленкам. У Перси был шок, ему нужно прийти в себя, но главное, что омега любил, а всё остальное пройдёт и благополучно разрешится.

— В моей жизни было много омег, были яркие встречи и необычные ночи, — тихо заговорил альфа, — но только ты по-настоящему смог пробиться в моё сердце. Только о тебе я думал, вспоминал и хотел быть рядом последние шесть лет. Нет, вру, намного дольше. Я ждал каждого твоего письма, думал о твоих словах, хранил своего Пи, как единственного важного для меня человека. Ты всегда был в моём сердце. — Подняв голову, Деметр продолжил, смотря ему в глаза: — Прости, что так долго искал самого себя и так долго не мог отыскать тебя. Прости, что пропал на шесть лет в Боде и забыл о нашей самой важной встрече. И прости, что не смог и не смогу отпустить тебя никогда. Никогда! — твёрдо повторил он, заставляя омегу верить.

Перси всхлипнул, пряча лицо в ладонях, и Деметр потянул его к себе, усаживая на колени и прижимаясь к любимому. Омега разрыдался, выпуская наружу свои эмоции и тревогу, вцепляясь в рубашку альфе и сначала осторожно, а потом всё смелее покрывая шею мужа поцелуями.

— Мне так плохо… так больно… я не знаю, как успокоить себя, как унять эту боль. Всё потеряно, всё сломано – наша Мельпомена, мой отец… и ты… — его слова мешались с поцелуями и всхлипами.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторял Деметр снова и снова, понимая, что сейчас для Перси знать это было самым важным, — люблю и буду любить.

— Возьми меня. Сейчас! — требовательно и дрожащим от слёз и волнения голосом попросил Перси.

Деметр тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что хочет его, но не может – не сейчас, пока омега рыдал у него на руках.

— Ты действительно в порядке? — полковник с сомнением заглянул в покрасневшие глаза. — У тебя последние недели беременности, ты пять месяцев жил на сухом пайке…

— …и мне пора ехать на Талию, — словно поняв его отказ, продолжил Перси.

Омега поднялся, и Деметру стало стыдно, что он так оттолкнул любимого. Стараясь загладить вину, он нежно поцеловал его, замечая солёный вкус слёз на его губах. Перси был таким сильным, когда они только встретились, всегда был сильным… а теперь он только плакал. Деметру следовало помочь ему, поддержать, а не сбегать. Но сейчас было уже поздно, и Перси сам спешил уйти, не позволив полковнику даже проводить его.

Вечером альфа попытался позвонить Перси, но его коммуникатор не отвечал, а когда Деметр позвонил в отдел вакцинирования, ему сообщили, что после обилия лекарств и восстановительных процедур всех пациентов принудительно направили спать.

Следующий день прошёл как в тумане, Деметр не мог поверить, что Перси снова с ним и, вместе с тем, так далеко, что в ближайшие три дня он не сможет ни коснуться, ни обнять его. На звонки омега всё также не отвечал, а когда полковник сам лично полетел на Талию, чтобы узнать состояние бывшего мужа, ему сказали, что все пациенты снова принудительно усыплены.

Зато ближе к ночи Перси позвонил сам. Когда на экране появилось его встревоженное лицо, Деметр был готов сорваться и ехать к нему, чтобы поддержать, если это потребуется. Но омега быстро взял себя в руки и приветливо улыбнулся.

— Добрый вечер, — его привычный, спокойный голос удивил Деметра.

— Привет, милый, я звонил, хотел узнать, как твоё состояние.

— Сейчас неплохо, но пару дней провалялся на кровати не в силах руки поднять, — Перси усмехнулся, и альфа зачарованно уставился на него – его прежний Перси вернулся, именно такой, каким Деметр его помнил. Но был ли он настоящим?

— Через два дня, когда тебя выпустят, я заберу тебя. Поживёшь на базе до родов, тут самые лучшие врачи...

Его прервал смех Перси – такой же, как и раньше, из-за которого у Деметра невольно появилась улыбка на лице, по спине пробежались мурашки, и захотелось обнять его, наслаждаясь каждым звуком.

— «Выпустят», — продолжал смеяться омега, — ну, ты сказал, словно меня здесь насильно держат. Тут, кстати, классно, никогда не был на Талии, у них огромные медцентры, и комнату мне выдали очень приличную. Чем-то напоминает нашу первую квартирку на Мельпомене. Помнишь? — Перси улыбнулся, и Деметр, не удержавшись, ответил ему тем же.

— Конечно, помню моё первое жилище на Мельпомене, я был так горд и счастлив, и всё благодаря тебе. Я люблю тебя.

— Да ладно, не было в том моей заслуги, — отмахнулся Перси, не обращая внимания на последние слова Деметра. — Я пойду отдыхать, позвоню тебе завтра.

Деметр отключил коммуникатор и задумался, пытаясь осознать происходящее. То, что Перси во время последней встречи был на взводе, расстроен и не хотел его принимать – было понятным. Деметр даже думал, что в ближайшие недели, пока не родится ребёнок, Перси и дальше будет хандрить и впадать в депрессию. Сегодня же, напротив, Перси был весел, словно ничего и не произошло. Но его звонок на следующий день многое прояснил.

— У меня скоро родится малыш, — с улыбкой стал рассказывать Перси на вопрос «всё ли у него в порядке». — Последние дни я смотрел новости о планете, думал о том, как я буду с ним гулять, как буду показывать то, о чём только читал и видел в старых фильмах. За пять месяцев вынужденного заточения я столько дурного себе надумал и, наверное, совсем сломал бы голову, пытаясь понять, что мне делать с моей жизнью и тобой. Но теперь я знаю, что мне есть, ради кого жить и бороться. — Омега положил руку на живот и снова улыбнулся. — Не хочу мучить ни тебя, ни себя надуманными проблемами, всё хорошо закончилось и теперь впереди только будущее.

— Да, Перси, — ему оставалось лишь дождаться их встречи.

Но на следующий день Перси не отпустили и через день тоже. Омега всё так же улыбался на вифоне, весело рассказывал, что нового узнал, говорил о своих соседях и о том, как активизировался малыш после того, как Перси стал принимать нормальную пищу. Эти непринуждённые разговоры казались естественными, нужными и важными, Деметр чувствовал, что Пи действительно его семья, что они близки духовно и понимают друг друга с полуслова. И даже те полгода, что они провели отдельно, ничего не изменили, их связь стала ещё прочнее. Но прошло пять дней с его возвращения, Перси не отпускали, и Деметру до безумия хотелось просто прижать его к себе, почувствовать, что он живой, настоящий и никуда больше не исчезнет.

Деметр решил сам приехать на Талию, намереваясь забрать бывшего мужа. Договорившись с командой, полковник собирался уехать со службы пораньше, но Мир словно специально подвернул ногу, и его пришлось провожать до военной базы, чтобы отправить к врачам. Омега вис у полковника на шее и всё пытался притянуть к себе поближе. Альфа понимал, что мальчишка делает это намеренно, пару дней назад Деметр уже объяснился с юношей, извинившись за тот единственный поцелуй, предназначенный совсем не Миру, но юноша, кажется, не понял его. Потому, передав Мира врачам, полковник тут же на своём планшете подал заявление на его перевод. Дальнейших проблем с влюблённым диспетчером ему совсем не хотелось.

На Талию он приехал после семи по общему времени. Персефона выдали, но с условием, что омега вернётся в медцентр. И Деметру пришлось согласиться, потому что ослабленный организм Перси не выделял лимфоциты и сражаться с болезнями не мог. Вакцинация не была успешной, и если врачи или сам Персефон не справится с этой проблемой, он никогда не сможет жить на планете.

Перси вышел к нему всё в той же одежде – похоже, никто не позаботился дать ему смену, омега улыбался и радостно обнял Деметра за шею, словно ничего и не случилось. Но случилось слишком много. И теперь это давило и на Деметра. Поцеловав мужа в щёку, Перси принюхался, и на его лице мелькнуло удивление и разочарование, но омега быстро скрыл свои эмоции, а полковник с раздражением вспомнил, что Мир висел на нём пару часов. Наверное, этого омега и добивался, и альфе стало стыдно, что молодой диспетчер так легко его провёл и заставил Перси снова сомневаться.

— Пойдём прогуляемся, на Талии прекрасные обзорные окна, через них видна Ивлиония и другие планеты системы, — Перси сам потянул альфу за собой, указывая путь и уводя подальше от медцентра.

Талию после расселения сильно переделали — нижние этажи старой станции планировали отдать тем, кто не сможет переехать на планету, и полная перепланировка превратила некогда дешёвые кварталы в элитные районы. В парковой зоне росли настоящие растения, и даже был живой фонтан. Фоном звучали птичьи голоса и записанный на планете шум ветра. Парк казался почти настоящим. Но Деметр знал, что те парки, что внизу – на Ивлионии – намного лучше.

— Мне нравится запах листвы, — Перси казался расслабленным и спокойным, — хотя тут всё стерилизуют, чтобы не попало никаких лишних микроорганизмов, — омега невольно вздохнул, и Деметр бросил на него взгляд, пытаясь уловить настроение любимого.

— Рядом с нашим домом лесная зона, там даже дикие животные живут, — рассказал полковник, всё ещё пытаясь понять, что чувствует Пи.

— Здорово, ты мне пришли фотографии, очень хотелось бы взглянуть.

— Увидишь! Увидишь сам! — Деметр остановил омегу, прижимая к себе, вдыхая аромат мяты и всем телом наслаждаясь его теплом. Из груди невольно вырвался вздох облегчения, словно теперь он мог по-настоящему дышать, словно стал целостным и живым. Как теперь отпустить Перси, он не представлял, как отдать его врачам, оставить одного… захотелось украсть его, увезти с собой, чтобы Перси принадлежал лишь ему.

— Мы почти пришли, — ладонь Перси скользнула по отросшим за полгода волосам альфы, — посмотри, как прекрасна отсюда Ивлиония.

Деметр обернулся, там, где обрывалась парковая дорожка, открывался вид на их планету – огромное обзорное окно, отгороженное барьером, со скамейками и площадками с телескопами – правительство позаботилось о тех, кто никогда не сможет попасть в их новый дом и предоставило возможность смотреть на Ивлионию со стороны.

— Пойдём, — Перси потянул альфу к одной из скамеек.

Рядом с окном никого больше не было, только где-то в стороне сидел задумчивый мужчина и с отрешённым лицом смотрел на голубую планету. Перси опёрся локтями на парапет, разглядывая неизвестные ему континенты. Деметр встал рядом, провёл рукой по напряжённой спине и притянул омегу к себе. Прижался губами к его шее, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы и нетерпеливо покрывая поцелуями его шею и лицо.

— Мой дорогой Перси, как же я ждал этого…

— Теперь я только с тобой, — ласковые слова наполняли грудь нежностью.

— Хочу забрать тебя, увезти. Ты ведь сможешь жить со мной на базе? Чтобы быть со мной каждый вечер рядом?

— Конечно, чуть позже, после родов меня с малышом отпустят.

— Я хочу сейчас, сегодня же, Перси. Больше не могу без тебя, ты не представляешь… — Деметр захлебнулся в своих эмоциях, бьющих через край и смешавшихся воедино – безумное одиночество, ожидание и страх того, что Пи давно погиб. Взяв в свои ладони его лицо, Деметр нежно целовал Перси в губы, от сладости и тепла, что всполохами взрывались в сердце, хотелось скулить как брошенному щенку, хотелось умолять Пи не отпускать его никогда и не оставлять больше одного. — Ты вся моя жизнь! Восемнадцать лет я жил тобой и подаренным тобою шансом. Мой маленький Пи, пожалуйста, давай уедем сейчас вместе.

Деметр посмотрел Перси в глаза, наслаждаясь его ласковой улыбкой и любовью в ярком голубом небе. Пи обнял его, оттянул воротник со спины, и Деметр почувствовал, как на шее смыкаются зубы омеги. Его на мгновение пронзила острая боль, а потом тело заполнилось горячей страстью, запах Перси стал острее, ещё более желанным. Руки и ноги - тяжелее, напряжённее, зато тоска с души рассеялась, наполняя Дема свободой и чувством безграничной любви.

— Спасибо, — прошептал альфа, целуя самые прекрасные губы во вселенной. Выудив из кармана выкупленное колечко, Деметр быстрым движением надел его на пальчик Перси, не давая ему передумать. Омега с удивлением узнал подарок, явно не собираясь от него отказываться, и благодарно улыбнулся.

— Мы как герои «Вечного цветения», — глаза Перси сияли. Сжав ладонь своего альфы, он указал на далёкую планету, — ты помнишь, чем закончилась их история? Они нашли прекрасный дом, избавились от предрассудков и были счастливы вместе…

— Подарок данный нам богами послан,  
Мы будем чтить корван спустя века,  
Забыв страданья, рок тяжёлый, чёрствый,  
Но сохранив горящие сердца.  
Скитаний тяжких век закончен трудный,  
Нас встретит солнце небом золотым.  
И каждый день пусть будет новым — чудным,  
И я тобою буду тут любим, — произнёс Деметр. — С тех пор как ты отправил мне этот роман, я перечитывал его много раз. Не мог понять зачем, но и остановиться был не способен. Искал в нём что-то важное. Наверное, искал в нём тебя…

— Отвези меня туда, — Перси махнул рукой на синий шар. — Я хочу хоть одним глазком взглянуть на наш дом.

— Конечно, отвезу. И уверен, ты сможешь скоро переехать туда насовсем.

— Сейчас, Дем. Отвези меня сейчас, — с безумным отчаянием попросил омега.

***

_Tom Odell - Another Love_

Деметр вёл феникс мимо заснеженных вершин, осторожно скользя рядом с острыми скалами, наблюдая за меняющимися эмоциями восторга на лице Перси, и сам наслаждался красотой планеты. Быть полковником оказалось выгодно, Деметр без проблем выписал Перси разрешение на полёт, одел на него скафандр и посадил в свой феникс – теперь они вместе, и сами решают куда лететь и на что смотреть. Деметр вёз омегу к самым красивым местам, на которые уже сам успел налюбоваться.

— Океан! Я никогда не думал, что океан столь безграничен.

Феникс спустился к воде, водная гладь мерно вздымалась всего в паре метров под корпусом. Тёмно-синие, почти чёрные волны мелкими брызгами поднимались из глубин и снова ныряли в темноту. Омега прижался к обзорному иллюминатору и заворожённо смотрел на движение волн. Было в этом что-то захватывающее и успокаивающее – неподвластная им стихия, сильная и мощная – сила жизни, способная дарить и отнимать. Почти так же, как и светило над их головой.

— Куда теперь, Перси?

— Хочу взглянуть на Мельпомену, — твёрдо сказал омега.

Феникс поднялся к облакам и сменил курс, вновь пролетая над острыми вершинами гор и лесными массивами, Деметр намеренно направил космолёт на большую высоту, давая возможность рассмотреть город во всём его величии. Так же, как и Каллиопа, Мельпомена была разделена на сектора и с высоты казалась красивым узором на земле, но когда они стали снижаться, Деметр заметил, как восторженно вздыхает Перси, как светятся его глаза, рассматривая мелькающие под фениксом дороги и высотки.

— Мне выделили квартиру, — вспомнил полковник, — в девятом районе. Но я там ни разу не был, Мельпомена почти не заселена, меньше десяти тысяч жителей, а ведь строилась на сто миллионов, – альфа подавил тревожный вздох, — власти сейчас решили заполнить сначала Каллиопу и Эвтерпу. Площадь городов почти в три раза превышает площадь звёздных станций, и жителей будет вдвое меньше. У всех большие квартиры. Видишь, какие красивые парки! Всё же города вышли просто огромными, наверное, нам такие и не понадобятся в будущем.

— В будущем мы всё сможем изменить, — заметил Перси и указал пальцем на центральную часть девятого района, над которым кружил феникс, — это картинная галерея? Её построили такой же, как и на станции и как она выглядела на старой планете. Можно взглянуть поближе?

— Конечно, — Деметр стал снижаться, — только она пуста. Ничего не сохранилось…

— Не важно. Люди нарисуют новое. Создадут что-то своё. Своё будущее, своё искусство и историю. Мы больше не беженцы с погибшей планеты. Мы нашли свою…

— Да, Перси, — Деметр смотрел на улыбающегося омегу, мечтая посадить космолёт и прижать его к себе.

— Может, купим что-нибудь и перекусим?

— Конечно.

Магазины на Мельпомене ещё не работали, но долететь до Каллиопы у них заняло не более десяти минут. Так что через час Деметр уже припарковал феникс на одной из площадок высотного здания, в которой высшему чину выделили жилплощадь. Подхватив пакеты и подав омеге руку, полковник повёл Перси к лифтам. Здание казалось нежилым, и, возможно, в нём действительно не было ни живой души – лишь роботы-обслуга. На что похоже его жилище, Деметр понятия не имел, и до просьбы Перси даже не задумывался об этой квартире. Сейчас же, смотря, с каким любопытством Пи рассматривает убранство лифтов и переходов, сам сгорал от нетерпения.

Его чип открыл двери в их дом, механический голос гида поприветствовал хозяина, сообщил о способах настройки и о располагающихся в здании развлекательных и технических заведениях. Подключившись к системе, Деметр синхронизировал настройки со своим личным коммуникатором и стал быстро просматривать возможности. На город опускались сумерки, и Перси бродил в полутьме по абсолютно пустой огромной квартире. Наверное, даже дом генерала Энгера на третьей станции был раз в десять меньше, чем выделенное для одного полковника жилище.

Разобравшись с управлением, Деметр включил матовый голубоватый свет, настроил на потолке изображение темнеющего неба и открыл окна во всю стену. Перси замер, заворожённо смотря на огромный мёртвый город. Лишь в некоторых местах виднелись светлые точки – свет в квартирах отдельными звёздочками захватывали своим сходством с картиной, открывающейся когда-то со станции.

— Тебе нравится? — Деметр встал рядом и положил руку на плечо омеге.

— Очень, — Перси стянул с себя перчатки скафандра и стал отсоединять шлем.

— Подожди, — альфа снова углубился в настройки дома, включил полную изоляцию и запустил очистку воздуха, — теперь можешь раздеваться.

— Совсем? — усмехнулся Перси, и Деметр поймал эту улыбку, сам стянул с него шлем и прижался к мягким губам.

— Совсем, — шепнул он, лаская его языком и трогая пальцами нежную кожу на шее и скулах. Так хотелось большего, хотелось его тепла и ощущения прикосновения обнажённых тел. Вдыхая в себя аромат мяты, поглаживая в поцелуе ласковый язык омеги, Деметр расслаблялся, заставляя себя отпустить все накопившиеся страхи, гнетущее чувство потери и одиночество. Он больше не один. И близость любимого, самого важного и нужного сейчас человека наполняла его покоем и умиротворением. — Ты нужен мне…

Где-то на периферии сознания Деметр слышал, как зашуршал магнитный замок скафандра, как скрипнула ткань рубашки и щёлкнули пуговицы на его штанах. Перси вытянул из скафандра спасательный матрац и, активировав наддув, бросил его на пол. Альфа не отрывался от его губ, словно не видя ничего, что его окружало – всё сейчас было не важно, лишь Перси и его нежные уста, свет голубых глаз и чуть заметная ускользающая улыбка.

— Я люблю тебя! — ему хотелось кричать о своей страсти, слова рвались из груди с неудержимой силой, но полковник лишь тихо выдыхал самую важную часть.

— Возьми меня.

Деметр не заметил, когда они оказались рядом, лежащие обнаженными на сером, никак не вписывающемся в обстановку спасательном матраце. Прерывая столь вожделенный поцелуй, альфа отстранился, чтобы рассмотреть восхитительного и желанного Пи рядом с собой. Исхудавший или даже болезненно отощавший, потерявший свой прежний загар, он всё так же выглядел прекрасно и привлекательно. Деметр погладил пальцами татуировку феникса на его груди, обвёл ладонью твёрдый живот и спустился к крепкому члену. Лёгкое прикосновение, и Перси глубоко вздохнул, словно задыхаясь, потянул к себе альфу, направляя его руку себе между ног, и, когда Деметр провёл пальцами меж ягодиц, застонал.

— Меня всё ещё тревожит твоё физическое состояние, — признался Деметр, хотя тело и разум мечтали о близости.

— Сейчас мне будет это даже полезно, — улыбнулся Перси, — секс стимулирует мышцы, облегчит и ускорит роды. Хочу заниматься с тобой любовью до самой последней секунды и чтобы из твоей постели попасть прямо на родильный стол!

— Прекрасная мысль, — Деметр не мог оторвать взгляда от сияющего лица Перси, который выглядел счастливым, и таким же чувствовал себя и Деметр.

Прикосновения к горячему телу, обжигающие ласки и слова, от которых кружилась голова, сплели воедино и жажду любви, и неудержимую похоть, и безграничную нежность. Хотелось обладать Перси и дарить ему самое прекрасное наслаждение. Деметр нежил омегу, растягивая удовольствие, радуясь каждому мгновению и вдыхая в себя стоны Пи. Они занимались любовью, словно это был первый и последний раз, отдавая себя без остатка и наслаждаясь этим даром.

Деметр двигался мягко и неспешно, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, внимая лёгким изменениям и желаниям Перси. Замечая в каждом вздохе их связь и мимоходом сожалея, что не смог уговорить Пи пометить его раньше. Сейчас метка горела неестественным обжигающим теплом и, казалось, объединяла их духовно, делала едиными не только физически, но и мысленно. Альфа понимал Перси без слов, без жестов, просто ловя его взгляд...

Небо за окном было усыпано звёздами, когда они уставшие и счастливые лежали в объятиях друг друга. Они молчали, потому что им были не нужны слова – оба знали, что на душе у партнёра. И Деметр с лёгкостью отпустил на волю все свои чувства и эмоции, радуясь тому, что именно сейчас, в это мгновение, ему есть кому их подарить.

В голове расплывались бессмысленные мысли о тепле и покое, о том, что один красивый и сладкий вечер может растянуться на года простого и уютного быта. Перси стал именно тем человеком, с которым хотелось провести всю жизнь, встретить старость и не бояться умереть рядом. Пусть даже в их жизни не всё будет гладко, ведь Персефон действительно с характером, и в нем много противоречий, которые могли бы испугать любого другого, но только не полковника. Деметр уже сделал свой выбор, он понимал на что шел, и такой Перси – гордый, уверенный в себе, умеющий любить и дарить себя, но временами слишком неприступный и требовательный - стал бы идеальной половинкой для уставшей и одинокой души.

За шесть лет брака Деметр многое пропустил в своем супруге, пытался не замечать или просто не видел его пылкости и эмоциональности. Перси, всегда строгий к себе и другим, умел быть покладистым, терпеливым и великодушным. И именно эти качества, преподнесенные с тонким расчетом и нежной заботой, заставляли Деметра всегда возвращаться домой, думать о супруге, переживать о нем и влюбляться снова и снова. Влюбляться, как мальчишка, с головой и в омут, не замечая недостатков, не думая о других и всецело сосредотачивая свое внимание лишь на одном. Полковник думал, что все это время пытался приручить Перси, но в действительности это Пи выдрессировал и подчинил себе сильного альфу.

Перси был тем, кто слушал его и слышал, кто принимал его страхи и недостатки и прощал за глупости и оплошности. Перси верил в него, поддерживал, даже когда Деметр от него отказывался, протягивал руку и шел рядом, даже когда его отталкивали, потому что знал, чувствовал, что Деметр в действительности нуждался в этой поддержке. И Перси смог дождаться того момента, когда альфа понял это сам и был готов принять его помощь.

И сейчас счастье, немного иррациональное, но глубокое, наполняло Деметра. Перси – его выбор, его будущее и именно тот, кого альфа будет любить всего и без остатка. Потому что в сердце не будет места ни для кого другого. Ради Перси можно было отказаться от своих слабостей и стать сильнее, ради него можно было выиграть войну и стать генералом Мельпомены. Только ради него.

— Не хочу отсюда уезжать, — нарушил тишину Перси.

— Мы можем остаться. Как ты и хотел, будем вместе до самых родов.

— А как же твоя работа? — Перси приподнялся на локте, и Деметр видел, как на его щеках появились задорные ямочки.

— Возьму отпуск. В конце концов, может же полковник провести неделю рядом со своим вновь обретённым мужем!

— Мы не женаты, — разрушил идиллию Перси.

Деметр удивлённо вскинул брови, не веря, что омега всё ещё пытается отстраниться и сбежать из-под венца. В любом случае альфа не собирался его никуда отпускать. Пи поднялся с постели, медленно прошёлся к окну и замер, смотря на тёмный, пока ещё необжитый город. Деметр встал рядом, пытаясь понять, что же заметил там Перси, но за окном было темно, да и освещение в комнате делало поверхность стекла зеркальной. И отражение их, стоящих рядом, невольно завораживало – прекрасный обнажённый омега со счастливой улыбкой на лице и Деметр, словно его естественное продолжение, с таким же ярким блеском в глазах. Альфа непроизвольно взял руку Пи, сжимая его ладонь и завершая эту картину единения.

— Мы поженимся, даже если ты будешь отбиваться! — твёрдо сказал Деметр.

Перси рассмеялся, откидывая мягкие волосы и поворачиваясь к альфе лицом. Пи действительно выглядел счастливым. Безгранично счастливым и всецело принадлежащим только ему. Что именно мешало Перси согласиться с повторным браком, Деметр пока не понимал. Слишком много обстоятельств в их совместной жизни могло стать причиной для отказа. Но теперь Деметр знал наверняка, что даже если омега не согласится на эту формальность, он всё равно будет рядом, никуда не уйдёт, потому что Деметр просто будет неспособен отпустить его.

С некоторым облегчением полковник вздохнул, готовый принять любое решение Пи и всё равно действовать по-своему. Прижавшись своим лбом к холодному лбу Перси, альфа заглянул любимому в глаза, ожидая его ответа, но тот лишь улыбнулся и прикрыл веки... Лицо омеги выровнялось, улыбка стала более спокойная, словно он отпустил мучающие его непонимание и внутреннее беспокойство. А потом из глаз Перси потекли слёзы. Деметр осторожно стирал ладонями с бледных щёк мокрые дорожки и не мешал омеге выплёскивать накопившиеся проблемы, страхи и переживания.

— Теперь всё кончилось, Перси, ты вернулся, мы будем вместе в нашем доме с нашими детьми или тут, где сам пожелаешь. И мы будем счастливы. Потому что мы любим, любимы и нужны друг другу.

— Да, — Перси кивнул, сжав губы.

Полковник понимал, что с переездом могут возникнуть проблемы, а если в ближайшее время организм любимого не начнёт бороться с болезнями, то Перси уже никогда не отпустят на планету. Но Деметр был уверен, что в таком случае останется жить с ним на станции и отдаст их дом Рею, а в квартиру они будут приезжать в отпуска.

— Прости меня за метку... — тихо произнёс Перси. — Мне хотелось просто почувствовать тебя всего. Я понял, что не смогу без тебя. Все эти месяцы я жил лишь мыслями о тебе и мечтал быть с тобой счастливым. И всё ещё хочу...

— Я люблю тебя, Перси. Почему ты противишься? Я изменился, клянусь, вся наша жизнь теперь будет иной, просто дай мне согласие, — с надеждой попросил Деметр.

— Возможно, — Перси опустил глаза. — Я не хочу привязывать тебя к себе, если мне не разрешат спуститься на планету.

Деметр покачал головой.

— Я хочу быть к тебе привязанным.

Альфа взял ладонями лицо Перси и осторожно поцеловал. Омега прикрыл глаза, повис у Деметра на шее, а потом внезапно стал заваливаться, и альфа с трудом успел его подхватить. Сев вместе с ним на пол, он тревожно стал нащупывать у Перси пульс и проверять его состояние, но омега открыл глаза и с удивлением посмотрел на полковника.

— Голова закружилась, — признался он и попытался встать.

— Нет, не поднимайся, — Деметр взял его на руки и перенёс на импровизированную постель. Достал из скафандра меддатчик и проверил состояние омеги. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, у тебя очень низкое давление.

— Слабость, — признался Перси, — мы забыли поесть.

— Проблема не в питании, — альфа пролистал показатели с датчика, — у тебя начинаются роды. Чёрт, это я виноват, не нужно было заниматься с тобой сексом.

— Глупости. Это было восхитительно, — Перси положил Деметру руку на обнажённое колено, — ты даже представить не можешь, как долго я мечтал об этом, грезил о твоих прикосновениях. Мне снились наши жаркие ночи, я так благодарен, что позволил мне в последний раз… — омега не договорил, снова теряя сознание.

***

Деметр доставил омегу на военную базу, сообщив на Талию, что о Перси позаботятся. Его всё ещё мучила совесть, что своей похотью он мог навредить любимому, но врачи успокоили альфу. Роды действительно начались раньше ожидаемого, но лишь потому что организм посчитал это время благоприятным. Перси терял сознание ещё несколько раз, а потом врачи сделали ему несколько инъекций, стабилизируя состояние и поднимая кровяное давление.

— Будешь со мной? – спросил Перси. Его переодели в белый халат и устроили на удобной постели для рожеников. Деметр сидел рядом, гладил его по волосам и пытался успокоить внутреннее беспокойство, смешанное с радостью. Ведь очень скоро, возможно, всего через пару часов они станут родителями. И полковник понимал, что ждал этого уже очень давно. Проводя время с чужими детьми, мечтал о том, что так же будет возиться со своими.

— Конечно, я хочу первым взять его на руки, — Деметр ободряюще улыбнулся Перси.

Коммуникатор призывно пикнул, сообщая о звонке по работе, и альфа включил связь, не скрывая её от Персефона.

— Полковник, у нас на радарах герроки, — сообщил новый диспетчер. — Огромная армия приближается через подпространство. И двигаются они быстрее обычного, поэтому будут тут не через два часа, а минут через сорок!

— Понял. Скоро приду.

Внутри закипело разочарование, захотелось послать всех к чёрту, отказаться от своей должности, плюнуть на войну и на всю цивилизацию. Они ждали этих герроков три месяца назад, а те явились сейчас. Именно в тот момент, когда Деметр хотел быть рядом со своим мужем, когда Перси требовалась поддержка. Словно издевательство, насмешка судьбы, так часто вмешивающейся в их отношения и мешающей их счастью.

Альфа обнял Перси, подавляя раздражение и снова кутаясь в кокон своей привычной рабочей суровости, собираясь уйти, но омега схватил его за рукав и дёрнул назад, к больничной койке.

— Чёрт, почему же нам так не везёт? — пробормотал омега, озвучивая мысли Деметра.

Альфа сжал ему ладонь, замечая, что того трясёт. Услышанная новость сильно задела Пи, тот прекрасно понимал, чем могла кончиться эта война, и не желал отпускать альфу сильнее, чем тот не хотел уходить.

— Надо было выйти за тебя восемнадцать лет назад, — голос Перси звучал рассерженно, но Деметр не чувствовал в нём злости. Казалось, Перси не знал, на кого ему злиться и кому высказывать свои претензии. — Притащить красивого молодого солдата к моему отцу и заставить его поженить нас ещё тогда, на трёхсотлетие. Я бы не позволил тебе сделать вазэктомию или уехать в Боде. — Перси нервно рассмеялся. — Сейчас бы у нас была толпа детишек, ты заработал бы мне на операцию, вопреки желаниям Жана сделал бы меня пилотом и отправил в космос. Отец так боялся, что я попаду к таланцам, если, как и папа, буду заниматься исследованиями на военных объектах, и потому старательно избегал разговоров о замене сердца. Но от судьбы не уйдёшь. Не так ли?

Деметр неуверенно кивнул.

— Я бы так хотел полетать с тобой, Дем, не в одной кабине, а рядом. Пообещай, что когда я рожу, ты поставишь мне разъём и позволишь работать рядом с тобой на базе. На планету меня всё равно не пустят! — у Перси сквозь смешки стали прорываться рыдания. — И я стану твоим любовником. Ты же всегда заводишь себе кого-то на корабле. А потом в один из вылетов мы сдохнем рядом в один день...

— Перси...

Альфа поцеловал его дрожащие от боли и страха пальцы.

— Всё так глупо получилось... совсем не так, как мы мечтали...

— У нас всё будет хорошо. Я клянусь тебе, — он попытался высвободиться из хватки Перси, но тот лишь сильнее сжал ему ладонь.

— Не уходи! — с отчаянием попросил омега, словно Деметр покидал его навсегда, словно эта, казалось бы, обычная тревога, после которой солдат всегда возвращался победителем, была последней, и из этого боя альфа не вернётся никогда. — Не уходи! — повторил он, заглядывая ему в глаза и требуя обещания, которое альфа не мог дать. Но дал.

— Я вернусь до того, как у тебя всё начнётся. Вернусь и буду первым, кто возьмёт нашего сына на руки!

Перси разжал ладонь, смотря на него полными надежды глазами.

— Я буду ждать…

***

Казалось, лифт едет бесконечно долго. Деметр нервно постукивал по дверям, словно надеясь ускорить его ход, и мысленно прокручивал в голове все необходимые сейчас действия. Снова и снова появлялись вопросы: почему? Почему герроки так долго ждали, почему явились именно сейчас. И будут ли они опять требовать от них подчинения или сразу, без разговоров, приступят к их уничтожению?

Система защиты работала исправно, сканеры показывали точное число приближающихся кораблей, но Деметр понимал, что, возможно, военной мощи ивлионцев сейчас будет недостаточно, чтобы справиться с прибывающими в их солнечную систему врагами. Полковник даже связался с Актеоном Сингером, объяснил положение, что атака герроков может привести к ещё более плачевному положению.

— Мы послали им сообщение, что встретим их как врага, — ответил генерал, — они приняли это как должное.

— Нам не выиграть войну.

— Герроки это знают. Но они не озвучили свои требования. Лишь прислали нам цифры – число наших погибших и количество наших кораблей, уничтоженных ксирдами. Мы не знаем, что это может обозначать.

— Возможно, они считают, что мы расплатились своими жертвами? Может, герроки вовсе не собираются больше воевать с нами?

— Может, — Актеон пожал плечами, — но мы должны их предупредить на будущее, чтобы не совались к нам. Это теперь наша территория, и вскоре им придётся в этом убедиться. Сейчас начинается заседание совета, и когда мы закончим, я свяжусь с тобой.

Деметр лишь молча кивнул, а про себя подумал, что, скорее всего, это герроки убедят их в том, что ивлионцы заняли чужую галактику. Ещё их прошлая встреча показала, что инопланетяне оснащены более мощным оружием, более прогрессивными технологиями, и сейчас тягаться с ними было глупо. Но что Деметр мог сделать? Да и что ивлионцы могли предложить в обмен на мирный договор?

На мостике его фрегата было людно, два новых диспетчера передавали сообщения от Пелопа, что уже давно занял место на мостике, и полковник не собирался ему мешать. Взяв подготовленные сводки, он тщательно проверил уже предпринятые действия лейтенанта – Пелоп отлично со всем справлялся, и подчинённый Деметру Оксигену флот был готов к встрече противника. Только вот обнаруженных в подпространстве кораблей было слишком много.

— Направляй к прибывающим кораблям ЭМП-бомбы, — распорядился полковник, — может, не всех, но какую-то их часть мы просто обезвредим.

— Уверен, на своё оружие у них есть защита.

— Мы изменили частоты, скорее всего, герроки не ожидают подобного. И будем надеяться на везение, — Деметр невольно усмехнулся. Слепо полагаясь на судьбу, он снова и снова мысленно возвращался к своему младшему мужу. Было странно знать, что их могут уничтожить, но продолжать думать только о Перси. Но именно мысли о нём придавали уверенности. Полковник не собирался сдаваться и погибать. Не сейчас. Не сегодня. Потому что сегодня дома его будут ждать его омега и сын.

— Выводить фрегат с базы? — спросил Пелоп чисто для проформы, потому что уже готовился к выходу.

— Нет, — остановил его полковник, — пока будем вести наблюдение.

Время медленно отсчитывало момент появления врага рядом с их звездой. Что заставило так задержаться герроков, и почему они явились теперь – вряд ли ивлионцы когда-либо получат ответы на эти вопросы, но все были уверены, что если сегодня они справятся и смогут дать достойный отпор, герроки больше никогда не сунутся на их территорию. Только эта вера заставляла их действовать чётко и слаженно, надеяться на победу, и что когда-нибудь эта война, наконец, закончится, и они смогут жить на планете, не боясь за жизни своих родных и близких.

Через пятнадцать минут с Деметром связался Актеон Сингер, генерал только освободился после заседания и озвучил решение, принятое чиновниками.

— Совет Ивлионии решил стоять до конца, — сообщил он.

— Принято, — полковнику ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться приказу.

— Всего несколько минут назад мне передали расшифровку их переговоров, и наши учёные умы считают, что в переданных цифрах герроки передали количество наших потерь и наших долгов. Они предполагают, что герроки добьют недостающую часть и уйдут.

— И вы предлагаете сидеть, сложив руки, дожидаясь, когда они заберут, что считают нужным? — вырвалось у Деметра, и Актеон с осуждением посмотрел на подчинённого.

— Мы дадим отпор, и если герроки решат уйти – мы не будем препятствовать, но и позволить им просто бомбить нас не дадим.

— Я понял, генерал, простите, — Деметр не чувствовал никакого раскаяния. Трения с герроками длились уже слишком давно, и политикам следовало договориться с инопланетянами и прекратить эту бессмысленную войну. Но совет не мог договориться даже между собой, что уж говорить о герроках. Да и волнения на станциях свидетельствовали о сильном расколе у самих ивлионцев.

Жёсткость и строгий контроль, которого вышестоящие чины придерживались последние триста лет, больше не были столь эффективными, и на планете требовались новые взгляды и новые законы. И пока совет это не поймёт, ивлионцы не сдвинутся с мёртвой точки и, тем более, не смогут стать равными противниками или союзниками для других рас.

Закончив разговор с генералом, Деметр включил общую связь и передал разговор с Актеоном подчинённым. Реакция оказалась ожидаемой – солдаты были готовы подчиниться любым приказам и воевать за свою родину. И погибнуть, если это потребуется для освобождения их планеты от долга. Когда-то Деметр мыслил так же, считал, что не вправе принимать решения, что он всего лишь винтик, которому не требуется ни любить, ни верить, лишь бездумно отдавать себя во благо человечества. Но сейчас ему было ради чего жить.

— Мы не будем приносить жертвы, а примем бой, защищая планету, наших людей и друг друга, — подытожил свою речь полковник. — Мы встретим герроков огнём и отвадим их раз и навсегда от нашей системы.

Но сказать – не сделать. Через десять минут герроки появились в их звёздном пространстве, и готовые к войне ивлионцы без предупреждения открыли огонь. ЭМП-бомбы вывели из строя почти все главные корабли, и Деметр приказал захватить обездвиженные космолёты, загнать их в стазис и потом уже разбираться, что из технологий можно будет забрать у продвинутой расы. Пока роботы пытались заморозить большие корабли, герроки поняли, что их прилёта ожидали, ивлионцы знали точное место и время их появления.

Выпустив тысячи пилотников, герроки ринулись в атаку. На экране диспетчеров загорелись сотни точек вражеских космолетов, и Пелоп направил им навстречу дивизии фениксов. Все новые и новые корабли отправлялись в космос, и все понимали, что очень скоро развернётся кровопролитный бой. Часть герроков направилась к планете, но там их ждали ещё и пехотинцы, и Деметр был уверен, что они справятся. Другая часть герроков устремилась к военным базам. Действия противника были плохо скоординированы, вероятно, повреждённые корабли не могли управлять своими войсками, и герроки нападали на первые попавшиеся цели. Такая разобщённость была ивлионцам только на руку, но корабли герроков были крепче и лучше оснащены, потому было сложно предсказать результат боя.

Тихо пикнул коммуникатор Деметра, и альфа, не отвлекаясь от главного экрана, взглянул на сообщение. « _Поздравляю, ты стал отцом_ », — гласило послание от Перси. Мгновенно забыв о том, что где-то рядом идёт война, полковник смотрел на эти несколько слов, которые буквально перевернули весь его мир с ног на голову. Он не успел. Обещал быть рядом и не успел.

— Пелоп, передаю командование фрегатом тебе, я остаюсь на базе, выводи его в космос, — распорядился Деметр.

— Слушаюсь, — ответил лейтенант, делая вид, что его не беспокоит поведение полковника, но, скосив глаза, проводил товарища взглядом.

Ивлионцы выставили весь флот на защиту планеты и станций и были готовы принять удар, сражаться до последнего. Деметр знал, что сейчас уже ничего не сможет изменить. Они непременно выиграют в этой битве, но впереди их ждала война, множество других трудностей и испытаний. И долгая жизнь, которую Деметр собирался посвятить своей семье. Но сейчас он должен быть в другом месте. Ему потребовалась всего пара минут, чтобы покинуть фрегат, и прежде чем альфа ушёл из ангара, космолёт уже вырвался навстречу врагу. Незаметно для себя ускоряя шаг, полковник направился к родильному отделению.

Деметр бегом выскочил из кабины лифта и чуть не свалился на пол, когда военную базу тряхнуло от попадания. Кажется, герроки добрались до них и теперь вели бой прямо рядом с основными войсками ивлионцев. Но это был не повод, чтобы задерживаться, и альфа поспешил к медицинскому центру. Когда он был уже рядом с родильным отделением, базу снова тряхнуло – щиты пока держали, но сколько времени потребуется врагам, чтобы закончить начатое ксирдами, было неизвестно.

Проведя чипом по замку, Деметр открыл двери и, пробежавшись взглядом по светящимся именам рядом с комнатами, направился к Персефону Энгеру. В палате было тихо, акушер как раз закончил измерять младенца и, завернув в мягкое одеяльце, передал омеге. Рядом с родильным креслом стоял медбрат и убирал хирургические инструменты, оба врача уставились на вошедшего, но компьютер выдал им информацию о госте по ключу полковника, и они успокоились.

Деметр замер, смотря, как Перси нежно прижимает к себе крошечный комочек, в его груди горячим пламенем горели чувства: нежность и тепло к своему любимому, желание заботиться и опекать дорогих ему людей и счастье от понимания, что он стал отцом.

— Поздравляю, — произнёс акушер, — у вас альфа, показатели семь из десяти, будете ли регистрировать младенца на себя или оставите на омеге?

— Потом, — Деметр отмахнулся от врача, все эти вопросы не будут иметь смысла, после того как они зарегистрируют брак – это был их общий ребёнок.

— Что с герроками, каково наше положение? — попытался спросить медбрат, но Деметр указал им на выход, давая понять, что отвечать на их вопросы он не собирается.

Перси даже не посмотрел в его сторону, взгляд омеги был прикован к малышу, и альфе безумно хотелось прикоснуться к ним обоим, стать частичкой их счастья, потому что эти два человека были и его частью.

— Перси, — Деметр попытался привлечь внимание бывшего мужа, но Пи лишь скользнул по нему взглядом и снова стал любоваться малышом.

— Он прекрасен, наш крошечный Арион, — Перси отодвинул одеяльце с лобика младенца и поцеловал его. Ребёнок задёргался, покрутил головкой и стал шевелить ручками и ножками.

— Наш, Перси, конечно, наш, — Деметр встал рядом с ними, осторожно проводя пальцами по изнеможённому лицу омеги, убирая с него спутавшиеся прядки волос. — Позволишь мне его подержать?

Омега не ответил, словно не замечая присутствия Деметра или намеренно отстраняясь, беззвучно упрекая в опоздании, в невыполненном обещании и других старых ошибках. Впрочем, сейчас всё это казалось не важным, мелочным и оставленным в прошлом, как и все прежние обиды и размолвки. Сейчас их связывало нечто большее, чем шесть лет брака, чем долгие восемнадцать лет знакомства и попытки найти друг друга в этом безграничном космосе…

Военная база снова затряслась, и Деметр схватился руками за края постели, стараясь удержать её в ровном положении. Свет погас, на мгновение скрывая от альфы испуганный взгляд Персефона, и снова загорелся, освещая помещение красными вспомогательными огнями: повреждения перевели базу в аварийный режим. Скользнув глазами по встревоженному лицу Перси, Деметр наклонился к нему, нежно поцеловал и взял в свои руки его ладонь. Пальцы невольно нащупали золотое колечко, и полковник сжал металлический кружок, радуясь, что омега его не снял.

— Я пришёл, Перси, как и обещал. Пусть снова с опозданием, но я спешил, как мог. — В ответ омега молча отвернулся и, высвободив свою руку, погладил пухлые щёчки младенца, вновь забывая о существовании полковника. Но Деметр не собирался просто так сдаваться: — Теперь мы вместе, все трое, Пи. Не отталкивай меня, не отказывай мне быть отцом для нашего сына. Я хочу заботиться о вас, быть рядом с вами и любить вас. Позволь мне снова стать твоим мужем и доказать свои чувства. Прошу тебя, Перси. Дай мне ещё один шанс.

Персефон перевёл на него взгляд, и в полутьме Деметру показалось, что они наполнены слезами. Протянув альфе свою открытую ладонь, Пи задорно вскинул голову и, по-детски улыбнувшись, тихо произнёс:

— **Вот, бери, не жалко**.

_10 ноября 2014 - 2 апреля 2015_

Спасибо дорогие читатели за комментарии и поддержку.  
Спасибо Fereht и Елена Хвойная за огромную помощь в написании.  



End file.
